A pesar de todo
by RoSaNgElEs
Summary: UA  Harry y Ginny se separan por un mal entendido. Ginny sufre un accidente y antes los ojos de todo el mundo esta muerta, sin embargo, ella regresa y no lo hará sola. Y un nuevo enemigo amenaza con destruir la no tan apacible vida de Harry.
1. La carta

**Oh, WEll! ni siquiera termino de escribir _RESET_ y ya estoy empezando otro fic...**

**IMPORTANTE **

Que tal, mis queridos lectores. Aquí estoy de regreso con un no tan "nuevo" fic, que ya muchos de ustedes lo conocen; no obstante, para los que no conocen la historia de **_A pesar de Todo,_** le explico brevemente.

**_A pesar de Todo_**, fue le primer fic que escribí en todo el tiempo de Harry-Autora que llevo. Mi prima, maga (ahora, _La_-_que-debe-ser-nombrada), _y yo somos las autoras de este Fiction, que por desgracia lleva siglos sin actualizarse, pero no por falta de ganas y mucho menos de imaginación, todo lo contrario, teníamos muy buenas ideas y ganas de escribir, pero, por la falta del maldito tiempo y coordinación entre las dos ( entre otros sucesos que hicieron imposible continuarlo); tras una larga y meticulosa conversación, llegamos a la conclusión que **_A pesar de Todo _**debía resurgir.

Así pues, aquí está, renaciendo del olvido y abandono. **_A pesar de todo, _**ha regresado recargado y renovado. Y aunque el tema será el mismo, habrá una variación con respecto a personajes no mencionados, escenas excluidas, entre otras cosas, por lo que quizá no sea una lectura recomendable para menores de 17 años.

¡Ojo! Que no quiero que piensen que este fic es pervertido. No! Pero habrá algunas escenas, además del vocabulario que se utilizara, por lo que tal vez cambie el Rating a **M.**

Otra cosa de las que les quiero hablar, mis queridos, es que como lo están viendo, el fic será actualizado a través de mi cuenta, por lo que yo me haré responsable de todo lo concerniente a él. Sin embargo, contaré con la estricta supervisión de maga (_la-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada), _pues ella sigue siendo tan dueña de este fic como yo.

Sin otro más que añadir, (espero), paso a hacer el Relanzamiento oficial de **_A pesar de todo,_** no sin antes recordarles que:

Si hay algún parecido con la realidad u otro fic, es pura coincidencia. Los personajes y todo lo relacionado con la fabulosa Serie de Harry Potter, le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a JK. Rowling y a la Warner Bros Company. Salvo, claro, los que salga de la imaginación de estas dos autoras medio chifladas.

Summary: UA - Harry y Ginny se separan por un mal entendido. Ginny sufre un accidente y antes los ojos de todo el mundo esta muerta, sin embargo, ella regresa y no lo hará sola. Y un nuevo enemigo amenaza con destruir la no tan apacible vida de Harry.

_A pesar de Todo _

1**_.- La Carta._**

Era un día algo frío Las hojas secas de los árboles anunciaban la llegada del invierno. Una muchacha de unos 18 años había salido a dar su acostumbrado paseo de la tarde. Para ella el clima era perfecto aunque, habría estado mucho mejor si su gran amor en ese momento le estuviera haciendo compañía.

Se dirigió hasta la orilla del estanque, para luego recostarse sobre el verde pasto (que empezaba a perder su color), y el delicioso y suave viento acariciaba cada poro de su piel haciéndole estremecer. Suspiró. Le encantaba disfrutar de aquel paraíso. La madriguera era un lugar mágico que no sólo la vio nacer y crecer, sino, además, convertirse de niña a mujer. Una mujer de verdad.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue rosa, de solo acordarse de los innumerables encuentros clandestinos con su enamorado…¡Por Merlín! Si sus padres o si sus hermanos supieran….

Ginny andaba recordando acalorada aquellos íntimos momentos junto a su novio, deseando pronto verlo para que la llevara a alguno de sus escondites, cuando una potente voz la llamaba de lejos;

-Ginny...!!-

Al principio hizo caso omiso del llamado, sabía que era su mamá que seguramente quería que la ayudara con los preparativos de la cena, sin embargo, cuando escucho la palabra CARTA, se levanto como si le hubiesen pinchado el trasero con un alfiler.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Lo siento mamá, estaba dando un paseo.- se excusó.

-Ya ..ya .no digas nada , - la chica sonrió- ten

-¿Qué es?

-Una carta

-Si ya lo sé.

-Entonces para que preguntas?

Ginny se mordió la lengua antes de soltar lo que tenía pensado decir

-¿Pero de quien?- optó por preguntar

-No lo sé ¿por qué no lo abres?

-Sí, bien, creo que tienes razón. Esto…¿podrías?- le dijo mirándola significativamente.

-SI claro voy a preparar la cena- dijo algo ofendida la señora Weasley..

Ginny se quedo afuera en la terraza leyendo la carta. Una carta que en realidad no se esperaba. En realidad, nunca pensó que le fuera a llegar.

Mientras leía la carta con toda la mayor de las concentraciones, un muchacho de unos 19 años llegaba después de un duro entrenamiento de quidditch.

Al entrar no encontró a su enamorada en la casa. La señora Weasley le indicó que estaba en la terraza así que fue allí donde Harry la fue a buscar.

Se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta y se recargó en esta para deleitarse un poco con la deliciosa visión de su chica. Suspiró. Era tan hermosa, tan bella, tan apasionante tan…tan… ¡Uf! De solo pensar en los calificativos que le pondría lo ponía en mil.

Si alguien le habría dicho que iba terminar completamente enamorado de la hermana de su mejor amigo, le habría dicho que era Imposible, sin embargo, ahí estaba. templado hasta los huesos. Y pensar que le había dejado por miedo a que le pasara algo.

Desde un inicio su relación con Ginny no había sido la mejor, pues estaba el problema de Voldemort, que mientras este existiera no iba a poder ser completamente feliz con las personas que él amaba. No iba a poder ser feliz con ella. Por eso tuvo que alejarse de Ginny por un tiempo y concentrarse en Su problema, sin embargo, conforme paso el tiempo se dio cuenta que era una estupidez el dejarla, que no iba a lograr protegerla si la alejaba de sí, ya que por ser simplemente una Weasley, de igual manera corría el riesgo de morir. Así que la busco y gracias a Dios ella lo aceptó de regreso en su vida. Sin embargo, los problemas no faltaban y siempre terminaban peleando y separándose.

La última vez, que no fue hace más de un mes, terminaron peleando a causa de un idiota llamado Allen. El muy condenado… Mira que intentar seducir a su novia; bueno, y es que Ginny era también un poco coqueta, por lo que Harry le había reclamado y ella se enojó al punto de mandarlo al diablo. Estuvieron casi una semana peleados hasta que finalmente tuvo que ir a buscarla y disculparse por haberla llamado así.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartarse aquellos pensamientos, y fijar nuevamente su atención en Ginny, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien con ella. Ginny tenía una carita de preocupación.

-¡Hola bonita¿Qué haces?- le saludo con una sutil sonrisa tomando asiento a su lado.

-Ah... ho-hola cielo -respondió ella con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué haces?- repitió la pregunta el chico notando que Ginny guardaba la carta apresuradamente- ¿Qué es eso¿Alguien te ha escrito?

-Si, pero no es nada importante- dijo y para cambiar el tema de conversación le preguntó -¿qué tal tu día ?

-Bien, pero…,¿Me parece o estas evadiendo mi pregunta?

-No estoy evadiendo tu pregunta solo quiero saber como te fue eso es todo - replico Ginny algo enojada

-Bueno esta bien... pero no tienes porque molestarte -dijo el chico suavemente

-No me enojo- dijo- Bueno, sí, un poquito.

-¿Solo un poquito? – Pregunto Harry con las cejas enarcadas.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

Sonriendo, Harry se hizo espacio en la hamaca, para después, y sin previo aviso, fulminar a Ginny con un beso de esos que dejan sin aliento al mas mínimo roce.

Luego de aquel súper beso se miraron algo sonrojados ya que no solo había sido un simple beso, puesto que Harry todavía tenía una mano en el trasero de Ginny y la otra en uno de sus senos.

-Harry¡para!. Mi mamá puede vernos.

-No tengo ganas de parar cariño- dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja- Que dices si nos aparecemos en este mismo instante en mi casa.

Ginny se echó a reír.

-Harry Potter, controla esas testosteronas.

-Contigo cerca, imposible- dijo bazuqueándole el cuello, y en el momento en el que iba descendiendo hasta los pechos de Ginny, fue interrumpido..

-Ejem, ejem! Te agradecería que le quitaras las manos de encima a mi hermanita, si no es mucho pedir.

Harry y Ginny miraron hacia los recién llegados.

Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qué tal?- saludo la chica un poco acalorada por lo poco que había presenciado.

-Holas...- saludaron al unísono. Ginny sonrojada y Harry molesto por la interrupción.

Ron devolvió la mirada de disgusto a su amigo

-Qué ocurre Ron?- pregunto Harry medio burlón- ¿Acaso nunca has visto a una pareja a punto de hacer el amor?

-¡Harry!- le reprochó Ginny.

Con las orejas rojas, Ron le respondió.

-Por su puesto que sí, pero créeme que tratándose de mi hermana, no es nada agradable.

Harry resopló.

-Si tu lo dices.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ginny le mando un manatazo y Harry se tuvo que sobarse solo.

-Ya, por favor! Mejor hablemos de otra cosa¿quieren?- les pidió Hermione sentándose en una cómoda silla que convocó.- ¿Ron?- le insistió.

Este a regañadientes, la imitó y apareciendo una silla que a decir verdad no era para nada cómoda. Y hasta astillas tenía.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunto Ginny a Hermione.-¿Por qué anda de tan mal humor?

Esta le respondió algo exasperada.

-Mucho trabajo ,eso es todo.

-No sólo es el trabajo querida. – dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido- Dime, cuando es que tu adorable hermano se regresa a Irlanda y nos deja en paz

-Ron, no hables así de Allen¿Quieres?

-Bien, entonces dile que se regrese por donde vino, y yo no me quejaré.

Harry, que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Ron dijo:

-Disculpa, Hemry, pero tu hermano cada vez es un peor dolor de cabeza.

Y todos sabían el porqué. Este Allen Granger no dejaba de flirtearle descaradamente a Ginny.

-¡Por todos los santos¿quieren dejar de atacar a mi hermano¿qué les ha hecho?

Ambos la miraron con las cejas enarcadas.

-Mejor no me contesten.

Ron y Harry rieron. Esto pareció aliviar el mal humor de Ron, que pregunto tras recobrarse de la risa.

-Dime Harry¿Crees que ganaran el próximo partido? Es que hice una apuesta y no quiero perder- explico mientras que Hermione fruncía mucho más el entrecejo.

-Es un equipo difícil- dijo -pero estoy seguro que ganaremos...

Harry se había convertido en un excelente jugador de quidditch del equipo de los Chudley Cannons.

-Menos mal. -hubo risas.

Poco a poco se fueron olvidando de Allen Granger y de la embarazosa situación en el que fueron encontrados Harry y Ginny. El cuarteto estuvo conversando por un buen rato disfrutando de aquello, sin embargo, la única que parecía no disfrutar era Ginny ya que traía una cara que simplemente se podía descifrar a desinterés.

Hermione lo noto así que sin mas rodeo la llamo.

-Ginny !! –algo confundida la miro - ¿Qué pasa? te noto distraída.

-Es cierto ...yo también te he notado rara -hablo Ron

-¿Qué pasa amor¿tiene que ver con esa carta?...

-¿Qué carta ? - Quiso saber Ron

-Una que le llego y...

-¿Quieren callarse los dos por favor?- dijo harta-NO me pasa nada es solo que...- se volvió hacia su amiga no queriendo darle explicaciones a esos dos- ¿Hermione puedo hablar contigo?

-Si, claro, dime

-Pero a solas- Hermione asintió -Entonces vamos a mi dormitorio.- Las dos salieron de la habitación. Harry y Ron se miraron algo extrañados por la actitud de Ginny...

-Que le pasa a Ginny ?

-No lo se pero me preocupa su actitud

-Harry no le has hecho nada ¿verdad?

-No como crees ...aunque ganas no me faltan- esto ultimo dijo murmurando.

-¿Qué dices ?

-Nada .

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿y bien¿de que querías hablarme?-

-Hermione, me han elegido- Hermione puso cara de no entender.- Ya sabes! Para lo de ir a estudiar a Francia en LA ESCUELA DE MEDIMAGOS-explico Ginny

-Ah! Con que era eso. Dime¿por eso es tan intranquila?-pregunto Hermione. Ginny asintió algo fastidiada- ¿Por qué? Si era justamente lo que estabas esperando.

-Hermione, tu sabes perfectamente porqué me inscribí en ese programa de intercambio.

-Oh, claro que lo sé. – había peleado con Harry y como no quería volver a verlo decidió que la mejor forma era yéndose a otro país a seguir su carrera de sanadora.- Y créeme que fue una inmadures de tu parte.

-Ya lo sé. Así que no me lo repitas.- suspiró- Me esperan en 15 días.

-Sin embargo, ya que has sido elegida¿No crees que sería una excelente oportunidad?

Ginny rodó los ojos. Si se trataba de estudios, ahí estaba Hermione para aconsejar.

-Sé, lo muy buena oportunidad que es. Pero…

-No quieres dejar a Harry.

-¡Exacto!

-Pero Ginny, no puedes perderte esa grandiosa oportunidad. El sueño de todo futuro sanador es ir a Francia y poder empaparse de los mejores profesionales que tiene y… ¡y un cuerno! No creo que Harry se oponga, si es eso lo que temes.

-No, puede que no, pero¿Tú que harías en mi lugar??..,dime ...¿¿te gustaria dejar a Ron?

-No claro que no pero...

-Entonces entiéndeme.

-Ginny no crees que te estas ofuscando demasiado, haber¿Quién dice que para irte lejos tienes que terminar con Harry?

-He oído decir que las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan ,y...tengo miedo de perder a Harry - hubo silencio.

-Ginny tienes que hablar con el -le advirtió Hermione- y decirle lo que esta pasando.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que le vaya a gustar la idea.

-Oh, pues, seria muy egoísta si no te deja cumplir una de tus metas...

Las dos se quedaron Calladas. Ginny se sentía muy intranquila .No sabía como reaccionaria Harry . Tenía miedo de perderlo, después de todo lo que paso para por fin estar con él. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta sacándola Ginny de sus pensamientos.

-Draco acaba de llegar y mamá lo está regañando por no visitarla más a menudo- decía Ron que en ese instante entraba acompañado de Harry. Aburrido se dejaba caer junto a Hermione.

No hace más de 4 años que Draco Malfoy había pasado a formar parte de la familia Weasley tras la muerte de sus padres. Y cómo él no quería terminar como ellos siguió el camino correcto uniéndose a Harry y a lo otros. Claro que al principio fue bastante difícil por la enemistad que se tuvieron desde que se conocieron, pero eso poco fua cambiando y todo gracias a Ginny. (1)

-Será mejor que ajemos a comer, si no queremos hacer enojar a Molly- decía Ginny sintiéndose asfixiada.

-¿Qué les pasa se sienten bien?? – pregunto Ron al verles la cara de preocupación.

-Claro que sí - dijo Hermione con seguridad -¿Por qué lo preguntas??

-Pues porque parece como si hubieran discutido o algo así - repuso Harry receloso- ¿Ginny que pasa?

-Nada ,nada...no pasa nada-dijo vagamente - ¿que tal si mejor bajamos a cenar ?-insistió.

-Pero…

-Hay que bajar ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny cogió a Harry de la mano y se lo llevo hasta el comedor sin decirle nada .Durante todo la comida Ginny no dejaba de pensar en otra cosa que no sea «La reacción de Harry» y «La manera de decirle sobre el viaje». Hermione le había insinuado que lo metiera a la cama y una vez que estuviera lo suficientemente aturdido, le dijera lo del intercambio.

-¿Eso te funciona con mi hermano?

Hermione sonrió colorada.

-Bastante.

Ambas rieron.

Al finalizar la comida, Harry tenía planeado llevar a Ginny al cine, sin embargo, ella – siguiendo el consejo de Hermione- le pidió que mejor fueran a un lugar más intimo. Harry no se lo pensó dos veces para llevarla a su casa.

Horas mas tarde, después de pasar un buen momento juntos. Ginny se mostró muy callada. Demasiado para el gusto de Harry.

Este preocupado le preguntó:

-¿Hice algo que no te gustara, amor?

Ella lo miró algo confundida. Pero luego, entendiendo su preocupación, dijo:

-No, nada que ver, amor. Estuviste genial.- le dio un suave beso en los labios. Harry le sonrió encantado.

-Entonces puedo saber porqué estas tan calladita?- pensó que Ginny tenía algún problema , y quería ayudarla pero no sabía como. La abrazó solo por si acaso - ¿Qué sucede Ginny ¿Por qué te siento diferente?

Ginny suspiró. No podía retrasar más el momento de la verdad.

-Harry hay algo que tienes que saber.- Harry la miró con interés- No sé como empezar...

-Bueno que te parece si empiezas por el principio y me dices de una vez que es lo que te preocupa - Ginny lo miro a los ojos y el la miraba con mucha preocupación Ginny dio un gran suspiro así que sin mas preámbulos decidió decirle a Harry lo que pasaba

-Bien - empezó tomando valor - ¿te acuerdas de la carta? – el asintió - bueno pues esa carta era del director de LA ESCUELA DE MEDIMAGOS en Francia , donde me otorgan una beca por mis buenas calificaciones para estudiar allí - Harry sintió como si se cayera a un abismo sin fondo. Ginny, por su lado, continuo - y... y en 15 días me esperan., pero…- se apresuro en decir ella , al ver la cara de pesadumbre de Harry - eh estado pensándolo mejor y eh decidido en no aceptar, y quedarme aquí a tú lado, porque no quiero que esto destruya nuestra relación.

Harry la miro a los ojos . El sabía que ese era uno de los sueños de Ginny , ir a Francia a estudiar. En una ocasión ella se lo había comentado y él le había dicho que ni se le ocurriera dejarlo. Sin embargo, aunque él no quería que se fuera no podía impedirle a hacer realidad aquel sueño, ya que sería muy egoísta de su parte no dejarla ir.

-Escucha Ginny - hablo Harry después de unos segundos de silencio- Si tú quieres ir a estudiar a Francia, puedes ir... ya que no es justo que dejes algo que tanto anhelas y mucho menos si es por mí.

-Pero si ya te he dicho que no voy a ir

-Pero yo sé que te mueres por ir - declaro Harry con tristeza que trato de no mostrar - y no quiero convertirme en el motivo por el cual pierdas esta oportunidad

-No me importa . Prefiero estar a tu lado antes de alejarme de ti y perderte - dijo Ginny con lagrimas asomándose a los ojos y abrazándolo. Harry también le abrazó y le besó en el pelo.

-No seas terca el hecho que tengas que marcharte , no significa que me vas a perder y mucho menos que no nos volvamos a ver...

-¡Es que acaso no te importa que este lejos de ti!- exclamo Ginny con enojo separándose de él y mirándole con reproche.

-¡Claro que me importa!-

-Pues no lo parece.

-Ginny por favor no digas eso. Yo te quiero demasiado, y no voy a permitir que una tontería como esta haga que nos peleemos

-Harry es que entiende, yo no quiero alejarme de ti , en cambio tú con esa actitud me das a entender que yo no significo nada para ti y que me quieres lejos – dijo con un desesperado tono de voz.

-Ginny estas muy exaltada - dijo en voz baja Harry – cálmate¿quieres? mírate ya ni siquiera sabes lo que dices - Ginny lo miro con tristeza varias lagrimas rodaron por su rostro. Entonces se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa.- Ginny…

-Tú quieres que me vaya ¿¿verdad?-

Harry también se levantó de la cama y empezó a seguirla sin importarle que estuviera denudo ni mucho menos.

-No digas eso. Tu sabes lo mucho que te adoro.

-Sin embargo, no me quieres cerca.- repuso mientras se vestía.

-No es eso Ginny yo...

-Pues te voy a complacer Harry - exclamo Ginny Enfadada - Me voy a ir a Francia. Y vamos a ver si alguna vez me vuelves a ver.- se terminó de vestir. Y salió del cuarto sin darle chance a Harry de coger algo con que cubrirse.

Harry soltó una maldición, y salió corriendo tras ella, logrando detenerla antes de que se metiera a la chimenea. La cogió de Las muñecas, luego la estrecho contra él y la beso. Al principio Ginny lucho para librarse de él y de su ardiente beso, pero no pudo resistirse a su boca a la necesidad de besarlo al de sentirlo, lo amaba tanto, y él a ella que aquel beso logro tranquilizarlos.

-Harry, lo siento. No - no quería gritarte... - dijo separándose de él y abrazándolo

-Olvidémoslo, solo piensa un poco más, antes de tomar una decisión, piensa lo que es bueno para ti ...yo ... siempre estaré apoyándote ¿vale?- Ginny asintió.

Permanecieron abrazados un buen rato, hasta que inoportunamente llegó el famoso Sirius Black y se sorprendió al ver la escena. Harry desnudo a en medio de la sala con una Ginny llorosa abrazada a él.

-Ejem, ejem…Buenas noches¿interrumpo?

Ambos lo miraron pero no dijeron nada.

-Mejor me voy- dijo la pelirroja, dándole un beso suave a Harry. Este la acompaño hasta la chimenea y una vez ella se hubo ido.

-Bien, no voy a preguntar que fue lo que pasó porque no creo que sea de mi incumbencia, sin embargo, créeme que no es nada agradable regresar a casa después de un cansado día de trabajo y verte en pelotas.

Harry lo miró fulminante, pero no dijo nada, sino, que se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación, una vez ahí se encerró y se dejó caer vencido en la cama pensando en que cuando las cosas estaban mejor que nunca con Ginny, siempre tenía que pasar algo para estropearlo todo. Se pregunto¿Qué otras cosas tenían que pasar para que finalmente puedan ser felices?

0o0o0o0o

(1)La historia completita de Draco se contará en un futuro capitulo.

N/A: Sorry maga, sé que dijiste que no publicara el fic hasta que por lo menos tuviera diez capitulos escritos y corregidos como era debido, pero es que no me pude contener... uu! Please, no te enojes...

A los lectores, de corazón, espero que les haya gustado, de lo contrario pueden también dejar un review diciéndome que esta horrible.


	2. James Baudelaire

Queridos lectores, siento mucho la eliminación de este capitulo, anteriormente, pero me vi en la obligación de quitarlo del "aire" (como se diría televisivamente), ya que había cosas que no me terminaron de gustar, sin embargo, al momento de corregir, terminé dejándolo tal cual estaba, exceptuando algunos pequeños datos que incluí. Bueno pues, eso era todo. Mil disculpas y espero que al leer nuevamente este chapter, me dejen un review.

Y hablando de reviews, muchas gracias a todos los reviews que me dejaron. Este capitulo va dedicado para todos ustedes.

_Capítulo 2_

A la mañana siguiente cuando Harry bajo a desayunar se encontró con Sirius. Este al verlo no supo si preguntar si le pasaba algo, pues su ahijado tenía una cara de pocos amigos que tal parecía que a la menos provocación estallaría en gritos, así que prefirió no pronunciar palabra hasta que fuera necesario o hasta que él le quisiera contar lo que le molestaba.

Sirius Black no solo era el padrino de Harry, también era su amigo y consejero, claro sin dejar de mencionar que también era como el padre que nunca tuvo.

Afortunadamente y gracias a la justicia, Sirius fue liberado de todos los cargos que se le imputaban, pues al descubrirse la verdad sobre Voldemort y de quienes eran sus verdaderos aliados, un nuevo proceso se abrió para así comprobar su inocencia.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Harry se mudo con él, así que por lo tanto, Sirius se sabía al revés y al derecho toda la vida de Harry. Se podría decir que lo conocía mucho más que a su propio hijo, que dicho sea de paso, no hace más de cinco años, se había enterado de la existencia de Nicholas.

Cuando Harry finalmente se decidió hablar lo hizo con el mayor de los pesares. Sirius le escuchaba en silencio y con mucha atención, y no le interrumpió hasta que Harry finalizara.

-Ahora entiendo - dijo Sirius mirándolo con comprensión – Dime¿ya tomo Ginny una decisión?  
-No - contesto Harry - dice que no quiere ir por mí.  
-Y¿Qué piensas tú?  
-Yo...-Harry se quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de responder - No quiero que se vaya de mi lado, pero tampoco quiero que Ginny deje de cumplir sus sueños.  
-El hecho de que Ginny se vaya a estudiar no quiere decir que no la volverás a ver - dijo Sirius tranquilamente- Ella puede visitarte y tú puedes visitarla. Por si no lo recuerdan cuentas con muchas facilidades para eso. Teniendo en cuenta que ella es la hija del ministro y tu... pues eres tú.  
-Lo sé - murmuro Harry algo incomodo porque no le gustaba que le recordaran su posición de privilegios-, pero puede resultar algo difícil de hacer

-¿Porqué lo dices?  
-¡Vamos Sirius ! - Exclamo Harry , con el entrecejo fruncido - Va estudiar en otro país y conocerá a otras personas ...chicos ,chicas , y mas chicos...

-Ya veo, lo que tú temes es que Ginny se enamore de otro ¿verdad?  
-Claro que no!!. Ginny me quiere y, yo confió en ella.  
-Entonces porque de tus dudas

-En quien no confió son en esos extranjeros - replico Harry con rabia contenida - temo, temo que le puedan hacer algo.

-¿No crees que Ginny es lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidarse sola? - le pregunto Sirius con severidad - ¿Qué pasaría si ella acepta estudiar en Francia? . Ella tiene que tomar sus propias decisiones.

Harry se quedo en silencio sabía que Sirius tenía mucha razón, y eso lo ponía furioso. Si Ginny se iba, él se sentiría solo y deprimido. Ginny lo era todo para él, y el solo pensar perderla hacía que se sintiera como muerto en vida, aunque sonara exagerado.  
-Tienes que hablar con ella, y explicarle tus sentimientos. No te quedes callado.

-Eso haré - dijo Harry decidido - Gracias Sirius  
Así que esa misma noche, después de un exigente entrenamiento de quidditch, Harry fue a la madriguera, tenía que hablar con Ginny y aclararlo todo.

Cuando Harry llego , encontró a la Señora Weasley abrazando a Ginny , con los ojos llenos de lagrimas . El señor Weasley (Que por cierto se había convertido en el ministro de magia después de la muerte de Scrimgeour, por recomendación de Dumbledore y de muchos otras influyentes personas que apreciaban y confiaban en la capacidad de Arthur para tal papel). Ron, Hermione, y los gemelos (que lograron con mucho éxito que los Sortilegios Weasley se vendieran por todo el mundo), estaban a su lado cuando la señora Weasley dejo de asfixiar a Ginny , Hermione la abrazó , y fue en ese rato que Ron se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry...  
-Harry - musito Ron. Hermione y Ginny dejaron de abrazarse . Todos miraron a Harry con inquietud, mientras él se acercaba al grupo.

-¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto adivinando la respuesta.

-Bueno , Harry , cielo nosotros solamente estábamos.  
-¿Nos podría dejar un momento a solas? - pidió Ginny a todos.  
-Por supuesto - dijo la señora Weasley, e hizo una seña para que todos la siguieran. Cuando por fin Ginny y Harry quedaron solos, ella dijo:

-Harry, he disidido aceptar la beca para estudiar en Francia.  
-Ah...!! veo que ya tomaste una decisión- dijo Harry con fingida alegría

-Harry , amor. Después de nuestra plática de anoche me di cuenta que tenías razón - dijo Ginny a un Harry estupefacto - Seria absurdo, no viajar solo porque creí que nuestra relación no iba a funcionar por la distancia.  
-En serio?? - pregunto con voz apagada  
-Sí, además comprendí que el amor que nos tenemos es demasiado grande para que algo como esto nos pueda separar.

Harry creyó que estas palabras, lo estaban animando un poco, pero solo un poco. Aunque ella se vaya Harry sabía que Ginny nunca lo iba a dejar de amar.  
-Bien - Harry dio un suspiro con tristeza - Tienes toda la razón. Soy un tonto. No tengo porque creer, que algún extranjerito te aleje de mi lado...  
-No me digas que creías eso - dijo Ginny con una leve sonrisa  
-¡No te rías! - replico Harry - Es muy probable - dijo de mal humor - que los chicos de esa escuela no te...te quieran. Con lo linda que eres.

Ginny río. Harry la miro con el entrecejo fruncido. Pero para calmarlo, Ginny lo besó, y él como un ratoncito se tranquilizo.  
-Sabes que tu eres él único y siempre lo serás- le dijo pegada a su boca- No tienes porque poner en duda mi amor.

-Y no lo hago, es solo que no me gustaría que nadie te mire.

-No tiene nada de malo mirar, otra cosa es que toquen.

-No dejaras que eso pase¿no?

-Por supuesto que no! Yo nunca dejaría que alguien me toque, primero le corto las manos y luego esa cosa que le cuelga entre los bolsillos- Harry se echó a reír completamente seguro que Ginny sería capaz de ello y otras cosas mucho peores.

-Pues esa cosa que cuelga entre los bolsillos del pantalón es uno de tus juguetes favoritos.

Ginny sonrió descaradamente.

-Solo tratándose de ti, cariño.-Lo besó, se besaron, y entraban en calor.-Que te quede bien claro, amor, que tú eres el único con ese privilegio.

Y de eso Harry podía estar completamente seguro.  
Las últimas dos semanas que Ginny paso en la madriguera , Harry no se separaba de ella . Quería estar a su lado todo el mayor tiempo posible, hasta el día de su partida. Aprovechaba cualquier instante para robársela durante horas, o por las noches cuando todos dormían, sigilosamente se colaba a su habitación sin hacer el menor ruido y se quedaba con ella hasta el amanecer, a veces amándola hasta que su cuerpo ya no le daba más o simplemente porque necesitaba tenerla abrazada y contemplarla mientras dormía.

Cuando llegó el día trágico, todos estaban llorando. Percy y Penelope (casados), también fueron a despedirse de Ginny lo mismo paso con Charlie, que aunque estaba pasando por un mal momento, (pues él y su esposa Fabiola acababan de perder a su hija en un accidente). Draco también estaba ahí asegurándole que cuidaría de Harry mientras ella estuviera lejos. Ginny le miró con el ceño fruncido y le dijo: "_Sólo te lo diré una vez. Mantente tu y tus fiestas lejos de mi novio, de lo contrario lo pagaras_"- le amenazó, y es que Draco era todo un mujeriego…, Hermione le dijo que vaya tranquila no mas que ella si cuidaría de Harry. "_Te lo encargo mucho_". Los únicos que no fueron a despedirla al aeropuerto fueron Nicholas (Hijo de Sirius), y su hermana Karmina. Pues el joven Black había conseguido un trabajo en América, y como su hermana era una niña de 16 años, a la que debía cuidar como su tutor que era ( y porque así se lo prometió a su madre antes de morir), se la llevó para que acabara sus estudios por allá. Por otro lado, Bill la iba a esperar en la estación de Francia, para recogerla. Ginny iría a vivir con él, Fleur y sus pequeños Pierre y Harold. Todos la acompañaron a King´s Croos. Cuando Ginny estaba a punto de subir al tren, no pudo controlar las lagrimas, Harry, al verla así, se acerco a ella y la abrazó, sin quererlo también lloro . Ginny se despidió de todos y de Harry de nuevo, antes de coger su baúl y subir al tren.  
Harry la pudo ver por última vez, cuando ella asomó la cabeza por la ventana de su compartimiento. Aún lloraba, y los saludaba con la mano en un triste adiós. Harry se acercó una vez más y tomo su pequeña mano entre las suyas. El último pitido del tren anunciaba la salida. La gran maquinaria empezó a moverse y Harry seguía sin soltarle la mano...

-Harry...

-Te amo...- le decía mientras empezaba a caminar junto al tren que a cada segundo empezaba a moverse mas rápido.

Ella le sonrió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-También te amo...

No sabían cuantas veces lo habían dicho desde que se confesaran su amor, pero cada vez que pronunciaban ¨Te amo¨ Era como si lo dijeran por primera vez.

El tren avanzó mucho más rápido y Harry se vio obligado a soltar la mano de Ginny. Se quedó parado mientras observaba como aquel dichoso tren se llevaba a la mujer que amaba a un destino incierto.

No sabía cuando la volvería a ver, pero esperaba que no fuera demasiado.

No lo soportaría. 

0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían pasado más de tres meses, desde la partida de Ginny. Harry y ella se escribían constantemente, o también se hablaban por teléfono, y hasta se mandaban e-mail. Pero aún así Harry, se deprimía a veces. El quidditch hacía que se relaje y calme. Esto lo ayudaba superar la falta de Ginny.

A veces.  
Pero se acercaba la navidad, y Ginny regresaría a Inglaterra . Harry estaba como loco contando los días, que faltaban para verla. Deseaba tanto poder volver a estar con ella, que no hacía otra cosa que imaginarse el momento del reencuentro. Esta perspectiva lo animaba muchísimo.  
Durante el último partido de quidditch de aquella temporada los Chudley Cannons habían vapuleado a Las Avispas de Wimbourne, y para celebrar se organizo una fiesta . Como Ginny, no estaba a su lado, Harrry no se quiso quedar mucho tiempo. Pero antes de irse sus compañero le hicieron beber, por supuesto le choco ya que Harry no estaba acostumbrado beber mucho, así que se mareo rápido teniendo que llevarlo a unas de las habitaciones y dejarlo allí dormido.  
A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y al despertarse sintió que todo se le movía, así que volvió a recostarse y blasfemando y jurando que no volvería a tomar Wisky de fuego, nunca. Cerró los ojos por un breve momento, pero al sentir que alguien o algo se movía su lado, se dio vuelta para mirar. Alguien dormía a su costado y con la cara tapada.  
Harry cogió su varita y se asomo con cautela , tiro de la sábana y...

Una chica de cabellera negra y finos rasgos orientales se levanto sobresaltada. Harry la reconoció enseguida: se trataba de Cho Chang .  
-¿Cho¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

La bella oriental se fue adaptando a la luz del día que se colaba por la ventana y le daba de lleno en la cara, y cuando las formas se adaptaron a sus ojos, se fijo en la persona que le había hablado.

-¿Harrry eres tú? - pregunto ella sentándose y cogiéndose la cabeza.

-Ya creo que lo soy.- dijo

Ella lo miró ceñuda. No estaba para juegos. No con una resaca tan horrible.

-Creo que tome demasiado anoche.  
-¿Estuviste aquí?

-sí - afirmo Cho , mientras se ponía de pie balanceándose un poco - Creí que te habías dado cuenta.  
-Bueno no, perdona - dijo Harry poniéndose los zapatos - pero aún no me has dicho que haces aquí.  
-Creo que Gregory me echo aquí, no lo recuerdo con exactitud- dijo ella confundida. Gregory era un compañero de quidditch del mismo equipo de Harry- nunca volveré a tomar en mi vida.

-Créeme yo tampoco - afirmo Harry- ¿qué tal si bajamos?  
-De acuerdo.

Ambos bajaron a la sala , donde se había armado la fiesta. Todo estaba desordenado, los vasos de cerveza derramados otros rotos, algunos bocaditos desperdigados y pisoteados sobre la alfombra y los muebles, unas cuantas personas tiradas por allí. En medio del desorden pudieron ver a Gregory, tirado boca arriba sobre el piano, se acercaron a él y con mucho cuidado lo despertaron.  
-¿Qué sucede? - exclamo

-Solo queríamos avisarte que ya nos vamos - hablo Harry  
-Ah! Deberían haberlo hecho sin despertarme.  
-Lo siento señoría- resopló Harry enfadado - Vamonos Cho

-¿Cho? - Dijo Gregory - ¿ PASASTE LA NOCHE CON CHO? - dijo exaltado  
-Claro que no!! ...  
-Entonces ¿por qué están rojos?  
-No lo estoy , no seas tonto  
-Si tu lo dices aunque me parece todo lo contrario  
-YA CALLATE...!! - exclamo Cho enfadada y se marcho ofendida  
-Vez lo que hiciste - dijo Harry y fue tras ella  
-Ya pero no griten - dijo mientras se echaba nuevamente a dormir con una sonrisita.  
-CHO.!! - grito Harry - Cho espera, no le hagas caso, es algo molesto pero es buena gente

-CARAY...!! - suspiro Cho - ¿qué le pasa¿Cómo puede creer que pasa algo entre nosotros cuando sabe perfectamente que somos amigos?

Sin embargo, tiempo atrás habían mantenido un pequeño romance, cosa que era del conocimiento publico. Fue una época en la que él y Ginny estuvieron separados y cuando la guerra estaba en todo su apogeo.  
-Es un chiflado, no le hagas caso.  
-Entonces olvidemos todo - declaro Cho – bien, Harry me alegró volver a verte , pero me tengo que ir  
-Claro. Hasta luego.  
-Chao! - se despidió ella también y luego desapareció. Harry hizo lo mismo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando llego el gran día en el que Ginny finalmente regresaba, Harry se levanto con muchos ánimos y de muy buen humor. Él y Sirius , se prepararon , y se encaminaron hacia la madriguera . Esa noche vería a Ginny, estaba muy ilusionado.

Demasiado.  
Todos dentro de la madriguera estaban muy emocionados de volver a ver a Ginny, sin embargo, había algo en el ambiente que provocaba que se respirara a tensión, pero Harry no se daba cuenta de nada. Hasta que pasó.

Fue faltando unos pocos minutos para la llegada de Ginny, cuando Ron lo cogió por la túnica y le indico que le siguiera, pues tenían que hablar. Harry lo siguió a su cuarto. Allí estaba Hermione, con el profeta en la mano, y con una expresión de enfado y preocupación.

-¿Qué significa esto?- le espeto ella cuando él entro arrojándole el profeta.  
-¿ De qué hablas ? - le pregunto extrañado.  
-Lee el reportaje- le dijo Ron muy serio.  
Totalmente perplejo, Harry empezó a buscar entre Las paginas, hasta que encontró una foto suya y de Cho junto a un artículo que se titulaba : 

_EL PRIMER AMOR NUNCA SE OLVIDA_

_El famosísimo Harry Potter , conocido por todos por derrotar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado; y última gran revelación como jugador de quidditch, parece que se ha re encontrado con un antiguo amor de juventud; nos referimos a la bella oriental llamada Cho Chang, (Que por cierto trabaja en el ministerio de magía en el departamento de CATASTROFES)  
Como todo el mundo sabe , Harry Potter y la Srta Chang mantuvieron una relación hace bastante tiempo, siendo este un romance de conocimiento publico y bastante sonado. Según tenemos entendido. Harry Potter estuvo locamente enamorado de esta chica y ahora parece que van a retomar lo que dejaron hace mucho años atrás. _

_Miren no más la fotografía y lo lindos que se ven juntos, a pesar de vérseles desarreglados y bastante cansados. ¡Wow! Al parecer la fiesta de anoche estuvo bastante buena. _

_A todo esto, que dirá la Señorita Ginevra Weasley ( hija del ministro de magia Arthur Weasley). Pues como todos saben ella sigue siendo la novia Oficial del Niño- que-vivió. A menos claro, que ella aún no sepa nada sobre los nuevos planes de su "novio". _

_ Vaya Pottter No te conocíamos esa faceta, pero como dice el dicho, amor de lejos, amor de pendejos. Mientras la linda y angelical Ginevra Weasley se encuentra en Francia estudiando para perfeccionarse en su carrera, Tú sacas los pies del plato. _

_¡Típico! _

_Pero, bueno, quien somos nosotros para criticarle¿No? sinceramente Potter, esperamos que Las cosas te resulten como esperas. _

_SUERTE..  
_Rita Skeater  
El Profeta  
Harry se quedo helado¿Cómo fue posible eso?; Al ver quien fue quien escribió la sangre se le subió a la cabeza , y él que pensaba que se había deshecho de esa tipa . Aquello era una infamia.  
-¿Y bien¿ Es eso verdad ?- la pregunto Ron con Las mandíbula apretada.  
-¿Cómo puedes creer esta porquería ? - le dijo Harry enfadado - Yo quiero a tú hermana  
-Pero ¿ y la fotografía?  
-Debieron sacárnosla después de la fiesta , ya sabes , después de ganarles a Las Avispas de Wimbourrne . Yo me la encontré por casualidad -dijo Harrry pensando si le iban a creer realmente - Ambos nos quedamos dormidos en la casa de Gregory.  
-¿Paso algo?  
-¡NO!  
-¿Seguro?  
-¡Por supuesto!  
Ron le miraba con suspicacia. Pero, ya no pudieron seguir hablando; Fred, les paso la voz, que ya bajaran, para que reciban a Ginny . Los tres bajaron; Hermione, guardo el diario en su túnica.  
Cuando llegaron a la cocina , Fleur y su hijo Pierre , ya se encontraban en el mismo lugar ,luego por la chimenea, apareció Ginny ,que cayo en brazos de Ron ..  
-Discúlpame Ron  
-Despreocúpate pequeña - le dijo con una gran sonrisa  
Ginny estaba igual de linda desde que la vio por última vez . Su cabello rojo como el fuego le caía sobre su túnica celeste, Se acerco para abrazarla y besarla , pero otro estruendo se le impidió.  
Un muchacho alto , rubio y de ojos verdes acababa de salir de la chimenea, se puso de pie sacudiéndose el hollín , y le sonrió a todos . Antes que alguien pueda decir alguna palabra, sonó otro estruendo y apareció Bill con los baúles.  
-¿Quién es este muchacho ? - pregunto la Sra Weasley para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado desde la llegada del joven  
-Es un amigo - explico Ginny - Estudia conmigo en la escuela; y como no tenía donde pasar la navidad me atreví a invitarlo¿no molesto verdad?  
-Claro que no - dijo la Sra Weasley, pero Harry pensaba todo lo contrario  
-Mucho gusto - dijo el muchacho - mi nombge es James Baudelaire  
"James" , Harry no sabía que significaba eso . Pero no pudo pensar mucho , Ginny lo había visto , se acerco a él , y le dio un piquito  
-¿Cómo has estado?  
-Genial - contesto feliz por verla , pero con cierta amargura en la voz

-¿Genial¿O sea no me extrañaste?  
-Claro que sí mi amor , como no voy a extrañar a mi divina.  
Y para que no le quedara ninguna duda de ello, la cogió por la cintura la atrajo hacia sí y la besó de una de esas formas en las que te hacen notar lo hambriento que estas por esa persona. Harry y Ginny parecían haber olvidado delante de quienes se encontraban. Todos, incluidos aquel desconocido francés miraban sonrojados la escena. Lo que pareció divertido en principio comenzó a tornarse desagradable e incomodo. Harry se la estaba devorando y si no paraban aquello, entonces si que tendrían que presenciar otra cosa…

Todos comenzaron a hacer fuertes ruidos con la garganta para que pararan, pero nada parecía detener a Harry. Pobrecito, estaba tan ansioso por su Ginny. Sin embargo, Ron se harto.

-Ya fue suficiente!- dijo acercándose a la pareja y dándole a Harry tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de hacer caer a la pareja.  
-¿Y que tal la escuela? - pregunto Hermione una vez separados. La tomó del brazo y la llevó a la cocina - Quiero que me cuentes todo sin omitir detalles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Durante la cena ,Ginny hablo de lo maravilloso de Francia y de la escuela ; hasta ese momento, parecía que Ginny se había olvidado de él , a pesar que se sentaron juntos. Ella hablaba animadamente con todos en especial con James, al principio Harry pensó que solo quería ser hospitalaria con él, pero luego creyó que estaba demostrando demasiado afecto por ese Francecito. .Al terminar la cena, todos fueron a la sala para tomar una última taza de té antes de acostarse ; Y allí Harry aprovecho: agarro a Ginny de la mano la separo de todos llevándola a un lugar mas privado y desde ese momento no la soltó hasta la hora de dormir.  
Como la casa de los Weasley ,ahora era mas grande , todos podían dormir en habitaciones separadas. Ginny se despidió de James con un hasta mañana, mientras que Harry solo con un movimiento de cabeza.  
Harry acompaño a Ginny hasta su cuarto, e hizo ademán de entrar con ella, pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-No.- le susurró pegada a su boca.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó él con la voz ronca.

-No creo que sea el momento. Además estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

-Yo también quiero dormir- le dijo y le peñisco el trasero.

-¡Harry! Lo digo en serio- dijo apartándolo de sí.

Harry suspiró algo molesto.

-Esta bien, ya entendí el mensaje¿okay?

Ginny se dio cuenta de esa molestia así que se le acercó y frotándose un poco contra él le susurró.

-Mañana nos escapamos¿va?

Eso pareció convencer un poco a Harry.

-Esta bien, pero ni creas que te daré chance de negarte. Me la debes, bonita.

-Tu también.

Y luego de un pequeño beso de buenas noches. Ginny se metió a su dormitorio cerrando con llave. Harry suspiró cansado y molesto. Había notado algo extraño en ese beso, lo sintió como frío, apagado. Se metió a su cuarto y mientras se quitaba la ropa, su mente se llenaba de pensamientos negativos¿había algo entre Ginny y James? Por qué Ginny se mostraba fría con él¿Por qué demonios tuvo que traer a ese francés? Harry deseaba convertirlo en un renacuajo. Pero al acostarse creyó que estaba exagerando, y decidió que al día siguiente, hablaría con más calma con Ginny. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La mañana de navidad despertó con una renovada confianza. Fue a buscar a Ginny a su cuarto pero no estaba solo Ron y Hermione . Harry la busco y como no la encontró en la casa salió al jardín, vio dos siluetas a lo lejos que se abrazaban, reconociéndolas de inmediato. Sintió su sangre subírsele a la cabeza. Se acerco con cautela, para no ser descubierto, y noto que Ginny estaba llorando y decía con voz entrecortada: "¿Por qué James, por qué?" Harry no entendía, pero no quiso seguir viendo aquella escena.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? - pregunto de golpe sobresaltando a los dos - ¿Por qué abrazas a mi novia? - pregunto a James de mala gana , ninguno le contesto

-James déjanos a solas - Pidió de favor Ginny

-¿Esta «seguga»?

-Sí , luego hablamos

James se fue dejándolos solos, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada dura a Harry . Por otro lado, Harry hizo un apunte mental de mandarlo de regreso a su casa cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Sentía una rabia incontrolada, y sus celos fueron mas fuerte que la razón. Miro a Ginny y ella también mostraba enojo.

-¿Qué te pasa? - le pregunto a Harry - No tenias porque hablarle así.

-Por supuesto que puedo - le contesto Harry ofendido - Dime Ginny ¿desde cuando?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡ ME ENGAÑAS CON ESE IMBECIL!-grito.

Ginny lo miró descolocada.

-De que rayos me estas hablando...- dijo indignada

-Por favor, no te hagas la inocente, que te he visto con ese idiota bien abrazada y si no llego a tiempo quien sabe lo que hubieran estado a punto de hac...

No terminó la frase porque Ginny le volteó la cara de una cachetada.

-No sé de donde sacas esa estupidez, pero que te quede bien claro algo... Yo-No-Te-Engaño- Con-Nadie ¿me oíste? – Y como Harry le puso cara de no ¨No te creo¨, ella añadió en un grito -¡YO NO TE ENGAÑO CON NADIE ! - le dijo alterada.

-NO LO NIEGUES!- le gritó Harry.

-Ahora me llamas mentirosa?

-No, yo no...

-Pero, claro! Que puedo esperar de alguien que tiene cargo de conciencia. Por supuesto, como eres tu el que hace las malas pasadas...

-¿De que estas hablando?

Ella lo miró con rabia.  
-¡No seas hipócrita ! - siseó Ginny muy dolida.  
Ella saco un recorte del Profeta y se lo puso en la cara: Era la noticia que Ron y Hermione le habían enseñado  
-¿Canto tiempo llevan saliendo?  
-¡ ESO NO ES CIERTO¡Lo que dice ahí es pura mentira!  
-¡COMO PUEDES NEGARLO!  
-No estoy negando nada, y si me dejas que te explique – Ahora era él, el que deseaba explicarse y no pedir explicación.

No sabía como Ginny iba a tomar lo que tenía para decirle, pero era mejor hablar con la verdad. Así que le contó lo que realmente había sucedido ,y al terminar.  
-¿Dormiste con ella? - musito Ginny indignada  
-Bueno, sí. Pero no pasó nada- añadió al ver el rostro de ira de Ginny.  
-No puedo creer que hicieras algo semejante - dijo Ginny sin escuchar lo que Harry le decía y con los ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas  
-Ginny comprende¡No Paso nada¡Nada!  
-¿ COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURO SI ESTABAS MUY MAREADO PARA RECORDARLO?  
-Es que si estoy seguro de lo que te estoy diciendo ...Creeme. No seas tonta

-No se si deba creerte..  
-Ginny tú nunca habías desconfiado de mí ...¡QUE DEMONIOS TE HIZO CAMBIAR!... ¡ACASO FUE ESE IMBECIL DE JAMES!

-¡NO LO LLAMES ASI!

-LO LLAMO COMO YO QUIERO...¡JA¿quién se cree es, venir y querer separarnos ¡ja !

-El único que esta logrando separarnos eres tú ,con tus estúpidos celos

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando , la sangre caliente y asesina que ya de por sí le recorría por las venas se volvió mucho más violenta . No sabia que decir.

-Pues entonces, será mejor que vuelvas con tú amiguito - dijo Harry con frialdad - a lo mejor se alegra cuando le digas que me has cambiado por él

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Que puedes hacer lo que quieras - grito Harry lleno de cólera e ira. Los celos lo cegaban y no le dejaban ser conciente de lo que decía y hacía - Regresa a Francia y si quieres quédate allí. Ya no me interesas. En fin yo puedo encontrar algo mejor que tu.

Ginny lo miro con incredulidad. Harry estaba terminando con ella. Definitivamente eso no estaba pasando. No... no podía... pero las palabras de Harry, sus últimas palabras... ¨..._ Regresa a Francia y si quieres quédate allí . Ya no me interesas . En fin yo puedo encontrar algo mejor que tu._¨. Sentía que su corazón estaba deshecho. Lo miró con rabia. Y vio su mirada oscura.

Y lejos de asustarse, solo hizo que se enfureciera más.

-Es por la oriental, esa ¿verdad?

El sonrió. Tenía tantas ganas de herirla como ella lo estaba haciendo con él, que dijo:

-Tu que crees...

Entonces ella ya no lo soportó más y sin que Harry pudiera hacer algo se lanzó sobre él y lo cacheteo. El en revancha le pregunto...

- ¿Qué te gusta de él, acaso sus besos, a lo mejor besa mejor que yo, o no, quizás es mejor que yo en la cama. Dime es eso...

-No sabes lo que dices...Tu...

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Harry prácticamente se tiro sobre ella y la beso y la manoseó con brusquedad. Ginny no se dejo, peleó con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, cayeron al suelo con la nieve sirviéndoles de alfombra, lo que provoco que Harry perdiera mucho más el control de sí mismo e intentara poseer a Ginny en ese mismo instante, no obstante, con una fuerza que no supo de donde le vino, Ginny lo empujo, alejándolo de sí y luego ¡Plaf! Un certero puñete debajo del ojo.

-¡¡TE ODIO HARRY POTTER!!- le gritó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras se levantaba del suelo- ¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE JAMAS EN MI VIDA¡¡JAMAS!!

Y corrió hacia la madriguera, dejando a Harry hecho mierda y con los gnomos burlándose de él. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wow! Gente¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bieny feliz con la publicación del 7mo libro, porque créanme que yo estoy muy feliz y brincando en un pié. Ya me leí completito el libro de nuestro adorado Harry Potter en menos de lo que digo quidditch. Sin embargo, lo único que no me gusto mucho fue el epílogo. O sea, no fue como yo lo esperaba, okay, bueno, pero para eso existen los fics¿no? Jajajajajajajajajaja…. Jajajajajajajajajaja…

(Esta autora está sufriendo un telele) – (ahora, recobrando el sentido común)

Muy bien, lo importante es que, a pesar de todo, estuvo bueno, porque nuestro Harry se quedó con nuestra Ginny, así como nuestro Ron se quedó con nuestra Hermione…

Jijijijiji.

(Rosita, compórtate. No empieces)- Lo siento, perdón. Bueno, regresando al fic…

Eso es todo por ahora. De antemano les agradezco los 20 reviews que me dejaran (como mínimo), antes de la publicación del siguiente capitulo que ya está listo para salir: **_¿Amigos nada más? _**

Y muy pronto, el gran final de **_Reset._** Así como el nuevo capitulo de **_la rebelión del elegido. _**

**_Saludos, Rosita. _**


	3. ¿Amigos nada mas?

_Aviso importante:_ El 15 de agosto, el Perú fue azotado por un terremoto de 7.9 grados, debastando varias provincias del sur. Afortunadamente esta fanautora y su prima maga (ambas escritoras de este fic) Residen en Lima por lo tanto no sufrimos daños materiales ni perdidas humanas; sin embargo, hay mucha gente en Pisco, Chincha, CAñete (a una hora de donde yo, Rosa, vivo), y en Ica lo han perdido todo. Tanto como en lo material y familiar. Queridos lectores, les pido de todo corazón, que si hay la posibilidad de que ayuden con donativos para los que lo necesitan, lo hagan.por otra parte, quiero agradecer a nuestros amigos Argentinos, Mexicanos, Colombianos, Españoles y Chilenos el apoyo que nos estan brindando.

El Perú esta pasando por momentos tensos, pues las replicas no paran, y el pavor cada vez se hace mas grande.

Bueno, sin mas, Maga y yo nos despedimos. volveremos pronto. Quiza cuando todo esto pare mientras tanto y espero que difruten de este capitulo que no es el último.

3.- _¿Amigos nada más?_

Había sido un idiota y celoso. Si hubieran hablado con más tranquilidad, jamás se hubiesen peleado.

Suspiró mientras dejaba su vaso de wisky sobre la mesa. De su túnica, extrajo una fotografía de Ginny que siempre llevaba consigo y se quedó observándola por un buen rato. Volvió a suspirar con pesadumbre. Se había comportado de la peor manera, y ella ahora lo odiaba con toda razón. Le había mandado varias cartas , pero estas siempre regresaban iguales. No quería hablarle por teléfono, y tenía el presentimiento de que Ginny lo tenía como **No admitido** en el msn.

¡Oh maldición! Que tenía que hacer para solucionar el problema. Si fuera por él, en ese mismo instante se iba para Francia y se plantaba delante de su casa hasta que ella lo recibiera, pero Sirius le había dicho que tenía que ser prudente y paciente, que era de Santos esperar. ¿Esperar¿Esperar, qué? Habían transcurrido 2 benditos meses y esa separación lo estaba volviendo loco.

Tenía que buscarla y¡un cuerno con la prudencia! Necesitaba ver a Ginny y ¡ya!.

Sin embargo, por más que intentaba hacerse un tiempo no podía. Los entrenamientos lo absorbían todo el día dejándolo agotadísimo, pues el mundial de quidditch entre clubes estaba próximo y el como capitán y jugador estrella debía estar en completa forma para los duros enfrentamientos. Y eso, hacía que se sintiera furioso y frustrado por no poder llevar a cabo sus planes;

Tras la separación de su mejor amigo con su hermana, Ron no sabía que hacer, hacia quien debía inclinarse ya que como hermano debía apoyar a Ginny, pero por otro lado estaba Harry, que era su amigo de toda la vida, y por lo tanto lo consideraba como otro miembro querido de su familia. Afortunadamente, Ginny le dijo que no se preocupara. Ella jamás le pediría que se alejara de Harry pese a que su relación había terminado.

Era el primero de marzo, cumpleaños de Ron, así que, que mejor oportunidad para distraerlo un poco y sacarlo del humor de perros que traía. Draco, Ron y Hermione le invitaron a salir, (aunque el primero, finalmente no se presento y envió una nota de disculpas por no poder asistir a la reunión, pues tenía un plancito de último momento). Al principio no lograron mucho, Harry a penas y los escuchaba. Su mente estaba a cientos de kilómetros en una casita ubicada en un barrio de magos de clase media.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió logrando que por ese momento olvidara en lo que tanto anhelaba. Había pasado más de 30 minutos desde que la cena empezó y desde que esta parejita no dejaba de cuchichear, hasta que finalmente Harry se harto.

-¿Qué se traen, eh?

-¿Nosotros?- dijo Ron con una carita inocentona.

-Sí, ustedes. Hace rato que están cuchicheando y la verdad que no estoy para soportar ese tipos de cosas.

Ron y Hemrione lo miraron un poco indignados, pero enseguida se les paso y empezaron a reírse.

Harry los miró con el ceño fruncido…

-Escucha, antes que empieces a gritar, entérate de algo…-hizo una pausa y para darle mas drama al asunto se puso bastante serio. Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos para no romperse a reír. Una vez que Ron se aclaró la garganta dijo:- Hermy y yo nos vamos a casar.

Silencio.

Y luego Harry se partió de risa.

-Vaya! Si querían hacerme reír, lo han logrado.- y con un brillo divertido en los ojos añadió- ¿Y para cuando es la boda?- le pregunto Harry a Ron, y luego dirigiéndose a Hermione añadió:- ¿Será pronto?

-Mas de lo que te imaginas- dijo ofendida por la actitud burlona de su amigo.

Ron con una seriedad que paralizó momentáneamente a su amigo, dijo:

-Harry, esto no es una broma, es enserio. Hermione y yo nos casaremos.

Otro silencio

-¡No pueden hablar enserio!

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto Ron también serio…

Harry se pensó la respuesta antes de decir.

-Pues porque… tú dijiste que no te ibas a casar nunca- le respondió a su amigo.

-Eso era antes- dijo Ron- Ahora la situación es diferente.

Harry se le quedó mirando tratando de entender sus palabras antes de caer en la cuenta.

-¿Estas… esperando?- le pregunto a Hermione.

Esta sonrojadísima hasta las orejas asintió mientras decía.

-Tengo seis semanas, pero, que te quede bien claro que no es por eso que nos estamos casando.

-¿A, no?

-No.- respondió Ron.- Lo del bebé solo esta adelantando los hechos. Yo de todas maneras pensaba pedirle a Hermy que se casara conmigo, claro que no ahora, pero dadas las circunstancias…

-Entiendo- dijo Harry entre sorprendido y asustado. Quien lo iba a decir. Ron, su amigo que había dicho que el matrimonio y toda esa porquería no era para él, ahora atrapado por la trampa del amor. ¿Qué habría pasado si Draco estuviera ahí? Habría reaccionado de la misma forma que él, sí, pero habría dicho un par de cosas que quizás hicieran que Ron desistiera. Y es que a los veinte años, uno adora la libertad y disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. Por otro lado, no es que no pensara algún día sentar cabeza, Harry tenía bien en claro que una de sus metas era formar su propia familia junto a Ginny, sin embargo, para ello faltaba bastante ya que aún tenía muchas otras metas que alcanzar.

Miró a sus amigos.

-No sé que decirles.

-Podrías empezar diciendo: "_Felicidades_".

Con una sonrisa que expresaba incomodidad y vergüenza, Harry se levanto de su asiento, rodeo la mesa y se acercó a sus amigos y darles el "¡_En hora buena!_", después de la debida disculpa.

-Te perdonamos con una condición.- le dijo Hermione

-¿Cuál?

Ron y Hermione se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Que aceptes ser nuestro padrino de boda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La boda se realizo 2 semanas después. Harry sabía que ginny asistiría así que estaba nervioso por volverla a ver, sin embargo, cuando la vio no pensó encontrarla mucho más hermosa que la última vez. Su cabello rojo, antes largo hasta la cintura que le hacía verse una chica inocente y de casa, ahora llevaba el cabello corto sobre los hombros en degradé. Su maquillaje antes suave y casi natural, ahora era de un tono un poco más fuerte, y ni de que decir de la ropa, pues no llevaba puesto un traje recatado y simple, sino, uno que aunque sencillo había sido perfectamente hecho a la medida de su cuerpo, con escotes que dejaban a más de una con la imaginación bien abierta.

-Hola - la saludo nervioso, cuando la vio en la salita de los Weasley.

-Buenos días- le contesto ella con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría. Él estaba tan guapo con su túnica de gala negra con algunos detalles en verde, que hacía juego perfecto con sus intensos ojos y… y… ¡Campanas del infierno! Estaba como para comérselo. "_¡Oh, en que estoy pensando!" _se recriminó tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Sabía lo mucho que le afectaría volver a verlo, amándolo como lo amaba, pero no creyó que fuera demasiado fuerte como para querer decirle que lo extrañaba, que lo amaba, que…, quería decirle que estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo todo y empezar de nuevo. Pero su orgullo, su condenado orgullo no se lo permitía, así que no le quedó de otra que huir de él, inventando cualquier excusa. Sin embargo, sabía que no iba a poder evitarlo en todo el día y que tarde o temprano terminarían hablando.

-Ginny yo…

-La ceremonia va a empezar, creo que debemos ir a nuestros lugares.- dijo la pelirroja huyendo de él, como lo había planeado.

Harry suspiró. Sabía que no sería nada fácil hablar con Ginny.

Fue una ceremonia sencilla con pocos invitados. En realidad sólo el hermano de Hermione: Allen. La Familia Weasley en pleno, los amigos más queridos entre ellos Draco, Nicholas (hijo de Sirius), sin su hermana Karmina, Neville, Luna, Sirius, Remus, el Prof. Dumbledore, La Prof. Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt y otros conocidos, y por supuesto obviamente Harry.

Luego de la ceremonia, empezó la fiesta. Claro que los primeros en abrir la pista fueron los novios y luego los padrinos. Harry y Ginny eran los padrinos, y al igual que cuando abandonaron el escenario de la ceremonia juntos, tenían que estar juntos durante la fiesta y bailar juntos un vals.

Así que Harry no quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad para hablar con Ginny. Ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo, casi como dos meses, desde la última vez que se vieron así que suponía que tal vez ella ya no estaría tan enojada con él como para lanzarle un hechizo.

Por otro lado, fue una suerte que ella no llegara acompañada de James , y eso facilitaba las cosas.

-La ceremonia estuvo muy bonita ¿verdad? - opino Harry mientras la tomaba de la cintura y empezaba a dar vueltas con ella por la pista.

-Sí - le respondió Ginny tratando de mirar a cualquier lugar menos a sus ojos.

Harry suspiró por la forma en como Ginny trataba de ignorarlo. Hizo otro comentario.

-Y tú…, tu también estas muy bonita.

Ginny sentía que los colores se le subían al rostro. No pudo evitarlo, tenía que mirarle a los ojos.

-Gracias. Tu tampoco estas mal. – "_Estas hermoso_" quería gritarle.

Harry volvió a suspirar. No podían seguir así., tonteando como dos adolescentes sin saber que decir. Era mejor no seguir con rodeos e ir al grano, así que se decidió de una vez por todas empezar a hablar y decir lo que quería decirle.

-Ginny, yo...quiero disculparme por lo que paso aquella vez - le dijo Harry con voz apagada - todo lo que dije no fue verdad.

Ginny que tenía sus ojos de color ámbar sobre sus labios volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

-Lo sé - le contesto ella con suavidad- pero aún así me heriste y mucho

-Debes odiarme.

-No, sabes que no puedo. No podría. - hubo un corto silencio

-Ginny , lo siento fui un tonto , no debí comportarme así contigo , de verdad lo siento.

-Descuida., que ya lo olvide.

-No, te conozco demasiado bien y sé que no has olvidado.

Y era verdad. Ginny no era de las personas que olvidaban fácilmente y mucho menos que perdonaban así no más por así. Se encogió de hombros.

-No puedo evitarlo. Duele¿sabes?

-Lo sé- dijo el pelinegro con voz consternada.

La cosas no estaban resultando como lo hubiese deseado, algo estaba fallando y no sabía lo que era.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, habían dejado de bailar y se habían retirado a un lado de la pista para hablar.

-Me gustaría poder hacer algo para olvidar todo esto.

-No veo que puedas hacer, sin embargo, creo que podemos intentarlo.

Harry la miró con suspicacia y esperanza.

-¿Qué quieres decir, exactamente?

-Pues, que creo que por ser este día un día especial para las personas que queremos, deberíamos tratar¿no te parece?

-¿Quieres decir borrón y cuenta nueva?

Ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, Ginny respondió:

-Mas o menos¿te parece?

-Para mi está más que perfecto.

-Entonces borrón y cuenta nueva.

La fiesta siguió su cauce normal. Harry y Ginny, estuvieron pasándosela de lo lindo, tanto que daban la impresión de que todo en ellos estaba arreglado. Platicaron de todo un poco. Sobre sus cosas, de cómo le iba en el estudio a Ginny, de los amigos (y la pelirroja tuvo la gentileza de no hablar de James Baudelaire), de las cosas de Harry, de las locuras de Draco, de quidditch, etc, etc, etc.

Draco más adelante se les unió en la plática, y no dejaba pasar oportunidad para incomodarlos con sus comentarios tales como, que para cuando eran ellos los que se animaban a dar el "Gran"paso.

-¿Por qué no te animas tu?- le decía Ginny incomoda, a Draco.

-No mi amor, yo no soy un suicida. Aún tengo mucho por hacer, es más para serte sincero, creo que nunca me voy a casar.

-Nunca es una palabra demasiado fuerte.- le dijo Harry.- Incluso para ti. Acaso no piensas tener algún heredero para toda esa fortuna que heredaste.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-A comparación de lo que tu tienes, mi fortuna es una pequeñez…-dijo sonriendo – En fin, no voy a negar que me divierto mucho practicando, pero no! Por favor! Soy muy joven para tener esas responsabilidad en mi vida.

-¿Cómo¿Qué estoy oyendo?- decía Nicholas, el hijo de Sirius uniéndose a ellos.- ¿_Qué eres demasiado joven para tener esas responsabilidades en tu vida_?, jajajaja, no me hagas reír.-Y luego tomando una postura bastante seria dijo:-Eres un maldito bastardo¿lo sabías?-dijo ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Harry, Ginny y del mismo Draco.

-¡Ey, tío¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le dijo el rubio.

-¿Que, qué me pasa¡Y todavía lo preguntas! No cabe duda, eres de lo peor.

-Por favor, quieren calmarse los dos- les decía Harry, que podía ver claramente que algo muy feo estaba a punto de suceder.- Creo que te has pasado de copas- le dijo a Nicholas.- Será mejor que vayas y te acuestes hasta que te encuentres en buen estado.

Harry tenía planeado llevárselo, pero este se lo impidió.

-¡No!- dijo demasiado alto como para varias personas cerca de la mesa que ellos ocupaban se volvieran hacia ellos- ¡Tu!- dijo dirigiéndose a Draco- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-¿Hacerte que?

-No te hagas el idiota!

-No me insultes.

-¿Por qué¿Porque hiero tu orgullo¡JA! Pues te mereces eso y más, por canalla!

Draco, tenía unas enormes ganas de darle una buena paliza si Nicholas no dejaba de joderlo, pero Ginny se le impedía poniéndose delante de él y abrazándose a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?- preguntó Ron llegando junto a Hermione.

-Pregúntale a él- le dijo Nicholas a Ron mientras señalaba a Draco.

-¿Draco?

Este se encogió de hombros.

-No sé lo que le pasa.- dijo.- Estaba muy a gusto conversando, y de pronto viene y comienza a decir mil estupideces.

-¡JA! Te parece una estupidez que te insulte.

-Obviamente, sí! Sobre todo si no hay razón alguna.

-¿Qué no hay razón¿Qué no hay razón? Maldito sin vergüenza, te parece suficiente razón el haberte aprovechado de mi hermana.

Silencio.

Y luego todos miraron a Draco como si fuera un monstruo. Karmina solo tenía 16 años y él… bueno, estaba a punto de cumplir los veinte, pero…

-Ella te lo dijo- le dijo sin preguntar.

-Tuvo que hacerlo. No tenía de otra- dijo con la voz entrecortada por la rabia.

-Bien, verás, yo no quería, es sólo que ella…bien…- ¡Oh diablos¿Cómo decirle que ella había sido la que lo había estado seduciendo? No de ninguna manera el podía hacer eso. Por mas mujeriego y libertino que fuera, ante todo era un caballero, pero, bueno, si hubiese sido un caballero como decía, entonces se habría resistido a los encantos de Karmina. ¡Oh! Pero que hombre en su sano juicio iba a poder resistirse a un encanto virginal como ella.

-Dices, que tuvo que decírtelo¿Por qué?- le pregunto Hermione con suavidad mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre.

-Porque este- dijo furioso señalando a Draco- La dejó embarazada.

Draco sintió como si un balde agua fría le cayera encima. Se quedó mudo, pálido, débil. No, no podía ser verdad. Karmina, no… además sólo había sido una vez. Se supone que esas cosas nunca pasan cuando…¡Mierda! Ahora recordaba que no habían usado ningún tipo de protección cuando hicieron el amor, puesto que perdió la cabeza cuando la tuvo desnuda entre sus brazos temblando de sed de deseo y amor por él. ¡Maldita sea! Para colmo ella tampoco había echo nada para evitar quedar embarazada, ya que como era lógico era una inocente inexperta. Pues él había sido su primer amante, y una parte muy egoísta en el fondo, esperaba ser el único.

-¿Embarazada?- le preguntó Ginny a Nicholas, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos. Nicholas asintió.

-¿Y cuanto tempo es que tiene Karmina de embarazo?- le pregunto Hermione.

El semblante de Fabrizio se oscureció.

-Este mes debería cumplir los ocho meses.

-¿Qué debió cumplir los ocho meses¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Pues que el parto se adelantó y…hace dos semanas que Joaquín ha nacido.

-¿Joaquín?

-Sí, así lo ha llamado Karmina. Como su padre. Joaquín Romanov.

Draco tuvo, por alguna razón, ganas de vomitar. ¿Romanov¿Por qué Karmina iba a llamar a "su hijo" Joaquín Romanov y no Joaquín Malfoy. ¡Oh, condenación¿Acaso estaba delirando¿Por qué se ponía a pensar en esas cosas. ¡Caray¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando¿en que momento le apareció este instinto paternal?

No lo sabía, pero alguna razón tuvo deseo de salir de la madriguera e ir a América¿para qué? Necesitaba saber si era verdad todo lo que Nicholas estaba diciendo, necesitaba saber si realmente tenía un hijo.

Su hijo. ¡Oh, por Merlín! Tenía un hijo y él… él que había dicho que no estaba listo para tales cosas se sentía con la necesidad de ir y conocerlo, abrazarlo, darle su calor de padre y…y…

-Ni se te ocurra ir tras Karmina y el niño.- le Advirtió Nicholas adivinando sus intensiones.

Draco lo miró furioso, pero no le dijo nada, y cuando se disponía a salir Nicholas le dijo:

-Ella no te quiere ver.- y haciendo una pausa añadió:- No sé lo que le hiciste, pero ella no quiere volver a verte. Es más, entérate que me había dicho que no te dijera nada sobre el niño.

Draco lo miró.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, eso tu lo sabrás¿no?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Por otra parte, Draco, claro que lo sabía. Después de haberle hecho el amor, a la mañana siguiente cuando ella despertó, le dijo que lo de ellos había sido un error. Que se olvidara de él, porque él nunca la iba a querer. Es más la insulto y le dijo muchas cosas que terminaron por humillarla y desencantarla de él.

-Tengo que buscarla.

Y sin escuchar el llamado de los otros, salió.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Nicholas furioso consigo mismo. Había metido la pata y ahora su hermana seguro lo mataría. Pero bueno, no podía quedarse callado y tranquilo mientras el libertino e irresponsable de Draco hacía de las suyas. No!. Jamás dejaría que fuera feliz mientras su hermanita se las veía sola con un bebé.

-Bien, creo que ha sido demasiado para el pobre de Draco.- le defendió Ron.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Todos, menos Nicholas, obviamente.

0oo0o0o0o0o0

A pesar del incidente entre Draco y Nicholas, la fiesta fue todo un Boom , pero como en todo sitio, esta tenía su final. Ron y Hermione partieron rumbo a su luna de miel. Los invitados fueron desapareciendo. Ginny también lo tenía que hacer, y luego de despedirse de todos se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Harry la siguió, ya que aún no había quedado en claro, como quedaban las cosas entre ellos. Necesitaba hablar con ella al respecto, pero al llegar se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Ginny abrazaba y saludaba calurosamente a su amigo el francesucho.

Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

-"_Hagui_" - dijo James - Ginny me dijo que ya todo volvió a la "_normalidad", _que "_volvieron"_ a "_seg"_ amigos

-¿Amigos?

-Bueno, eso me ha dicho Ginny.

Harry la miró como pidiéndole una explicación.

-Yo pensé que tu y yo podríamos…

-Harry, nada ha cambiado...creo que es lo mejor para los dos - dijo Ginny suavemente- No creo  
que estemos listo para reanudar nuestra relación.

-¿Por qué? Acaso hay algo entre ustedes dos.- Ginny lo miró enfadada. Decir aquello era como insultar el amor que ella le tenía.

-No - dijo James - aunque lo he intentado Ginny no "_quiegue compgomisos pog ahoga" _

-¿Qué tú qué... ?

-Harry tranquilízate- intervino Ginny en la conversación- Entre James y yo no hay nada- aclaró, aunque no sabía porqué lo hacía, si Harry acababa de insultarla- solo somos amigos. Tenemos una muy buena amistad como tu y yo la tendremos a partir de ahora.

-Osea que solo quieres ser mi amiga - Ginny asintió y Harry suspiro enfadado, lo menos que quería era ser amigo de Ginny. El quería volver a ser su hombre, su amante, su perro fiel…, todo lo que ella quisiera, pero amigo…¡No! Sin embargo, por alguna razón que no consideraba lógica, decidió aceptar, pero por dentro estaba que hervía por esta inesperada decisión.

- Esta bien por el momento haré eso; pero solo por este momento; no dejare que te vuelvas alejar de mi, y mucho menos que algún francesucho, como el de aquí presente, interfiera.

Ginny se decepcionó un poco. Por un momento creyó que Harry estallaría (como era costumbre), y que le diría que ni lo pensara. Pensó que quizá Harry decidiera secuestrarla y llevársela a su casa y encerrarse con ella. Pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer si no se podía. Mejor así, así que tuvo que fingir para no mostrar su decepción, y tuvo que obligarse a sonreír. Por otra parte, James lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido por lo que Harry acababa de decir. (lo que al morenito le pareció sumamente divertido). Ginny se le acerco y se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla, pero harry no pudo resistir ni un solo instante mas su cercanía y la besó en la boca, sólo para recordarle lo que se estaba perdiendo por su tozudez. Ginny le correspondió, había deseado tanto eso que por unos segundos se había olvidado de su resolución, hasta que Harry la separó de sí y le susurro en el oído: _Espero verte pronto, amiga_.

James que estaba furioso por ser testigo de magnánima escena, sólo le quedó por hacer una cosa: Cogió a Ginny de la mano y la llevo consigo hasta la chimenea, sólo para después despedirse de Harry diciéndole: _"Yo cuidagué de Ginny" _

Harry regreso a la fiesta furioso y frustrado por lo que acababa de pasar. Ginny y el idiota ese se habían marchado…¡juntos! Estaba que reventaba de rabia. "…_Yo cuigagu__é de Ginny_" ¡Maldito desgraciado,.. Se puso a beber y beber como nunca. Quería gritar, romper cosas, hacer mil locuras, todo lo que fuera con tal de desquitarse.

Así lo encontró Sirius, (que por estar disfrutando de una belleza joven en algún lugar de la madriguera, se perdió el espectáculo de su hijo con Draco), lo que le preocupo de sobremanera la forma en que estaba bebiendo. No podía hacer nada para impedirlo, puesto que Harry se veía peligroso y con ganas de asesinar a alguien si lo molestaban. Así que solo le quedó escuchar y esperar hasta que se quedara dormido.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza ( tan duro que le hizo recodar cuando le dolía la cicatriz) , y encontró a Sirius y a Remus cenando.

-¿ Cómo te sientes Harry ? - le pregunto Lupin con preocupación.

-Con un terrible dolor de cabeza - le respondió mientras Sirius lo miraba ceñudo - necesito algo para parar calmar el dolor.

-A lo mejor quieres otra cerveza - le dijo Sirius de manera severa - ¿Por qué demonios bebiste de esa forma?

-Para olvidar.

-Entonces prefiero lanzarte un embrujo desmemorizador - replico Sirius mucho más enfadado.

-Vamos Sirius no es para tanto - repuso Harry.

-La bebida no te va ayudar en nada.

-¡ Ya entendí el mensaje ! - exclamo Harry también disgustado - ahora por favor ya no grites y déjame buscar algo para este dolor que me esta matando.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-¡Sirius!¡Harry¡ya basta por favor, ustedes tampoco lograran nada discutiendo.

-Ya lo se ...- repuso Harry molesto,- pero por si no te has dado cuenta, el que esta haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua es él, no yo. .

-Quieres decir que yo soy el problemático?- dijo Sirius ofendido- ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que el que bebió anoche fuiste tú, no yo?

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Aquello iba de mal en peor.

-¿Podrían calmarse, por favor?- insistió el licántropo, y al ver que ninguno decía nada, añadió- Harry debes comprender que Sirius se preocupa mucho por ti . es normal su actitud . Tú debes entenderlo.

-Remus creo que Harry es lo suficientemente grandecito para entender - dijo Sirius - debe de dejar de comportarse como un bebé ,solo por que su novia se fue con...

-Ginny no es mi novia, ella es.. sólo mi amiga - informo Harry - ya todo volvió a la normalidad entre nosotros..

-Osea que son solo amigos…- y aunque había un cierto aire de sarcasmo en la voz de Sirius, en realidad eso sólo fue un disfraz para ocultar su preocupación, pues eso, sabía, atraería bastante dolores de cabeza.- Bueno pues, ahora entiendo… Sólo espero que no vuelvas a actuar de esta manera - replico Sirius

-Creeme tratare de no hacerlo...

-Okay, pero si vuelvo a verte haciendo el ridículo como ayer…

-¡Sirius¿Ya quieres para por favor de joderme¿Por qué mejor no te ocupas de tu propio hijo que ayer hizo lo mismo que yo hasta el punto de matarse a golpes con Draco?

Sirius se sonrojó ligeramente, y bajo la mirada avergonzado por la actitud de Nicholas.

-Ese es otro asunto. No tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando.- le dijo.

-Sí, si que tiene que ver porque yo no soy tu hijo.

Eso fue un puñal para Sirius, porque él si se consideraba su padre.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Remus. Sabía el dolor que eso iba a causar en su amigo.

-¡Dejen de meterse en mi vida¡Déjenme en paz!- terminó por decir y luego se largó a la calle.

Silencio.

-¡Vaya carácter¿De quien lo habrá heredado?- dijo Sirius tratando de sonar despreocupado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Trataba de no pensar, entrenaba mucho más que el resto del equipo. Así que cuando llegaba a su casa , como estaba tan cansado, caía rendido . Esto funcionaba muy bien , al principio, porque después Ginny comenzó a escribirle y a contarle de sus cosas, preguntándole que tal estaba… y esto le ponía mal. ¿Cómo quería que estuviera?. El le contestaba y siempre trataba de escribirle cosas alegres y que todo estaba muy bien, aunque la verdad era, que el diablo estaba que se lo llevaba. También le decía que la extrañaba mucho y que la estaba esperando.

Paso el tiempo y Harry se entero que Ginny, había comenzado trabajar en Francia , Creyó que la relación entre los dos se estaba desvaneciendo del todo .

Una tarde en la que Harry pensaba que nada peor que eso podía ocurrir; Remus Lupin llego mal herido, había sido atacado¿QUIEN?, La sorpresa fue grande, los responsables de este terrible atercado habían sido unos hombres que se hacían llamar por si como los nuevos mortifagos.

-¡Eso es imposible! - dijo Sirius mientras curaba sus heridas - Si nosotros acabamos con los últimos, después de que Harry acabara con Voldemort

-¡No estoy loco Sirius ! - replico Lupin - Estoy seguro de lo que paso.

-No será una mala broma - dijo Harry

-¡Si fuese así no hubieran tratado de matarme después de haberme negado a unirme a ellos!- grito .Lupin exaltado.

-Tranquilízate - dijo Sirius - será mejor que vayamos al ministerio – luego mirando a Harry añadió - y tú debes tener cuidado; si es verdad eso que dice Remus, lo mas probable es que te estén buscando.

-Despreocúpate, estaré perfectamente bien- le garantizo Harry - más bien le escribiré una carta a Ron para informarle y otra a Ginny

-Esta bien. Remus puedes usar la aparición ó prefieres polvos flu.

-Mejor la aparición

Luego de escribirles a Ron y a Ginny, Harry fue a su acostumbrada práctica, antes de un partido de quidditch. Cuando entró a los vestidores, se dio cuenta que todos sus compañeros habían formado un círculo , y conversaban en voz baja. Harry se le acerco y cuando saludo, todos dieron un respingo.

-¡Harry ! - dijo Richard uno de los golpeadores - ¡Nunca vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera !

-Lo siento, pero... ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué traen esas caras?

-¿No sabes la noticia? - le pregunto Gregory - han aparecido unos muggles muertos y sobre ello estaba la marca tenebrosa.

-¿QUÉ¿ ESTAN SUGUROS?

-Todo a salido en el profeta - informo Gregory.

-Dime Harry ,¿no acabaron ustedes con todos los partidarios del - que -no- debe - ser - nombrado ? - le pregunto Patricia una de Las cazadoras.

-Acabamos con todos - confirmo Harry - Esto es muy extraño , Entonces Remus no alucinaba- dijo en voz demasiado alta.

-¿De quién hablas ? - pregunto Stephanie, otras de Las cazadoras - Acaso te refieres a ¿Remus Lupin?

-Sí - dijo Harry, pero no entró en detalles sólo dijo- Sufrió un atercado, eso es todo. -Sus compañeros lo miraron con verdaderas caras de espanto.-Seguro que el ministerio ya comenzó a hacer algo - continuo Harry – Seguro que ya están buscándolos.

La paz en el mundo mágico , se agito con la historia de nuevos mortifagos, pero pasaron las semanas y nada más paso . Todo estaba muy extraño, y todos los miembros del ministerio de magia estaban muy alertas.

Por otro lado, Ginny había dejado de escribirle, y solo para cuando él le mandaba una carta, ella se dignaba a responderle. Harry creía que Ginny quería olvidarlo sí o sí; y esto lo deprimía sumamente.  
Aunque se había propuesto, no volver a beber más (para no pensar en Ginny), no pudo con eso . A escondidas de Sirius, Harry empezó a beber. Primero fue una, luego tres, cinco, nueve, quince, para después ya no medirse.

Varias veces había discutido con Sirius y terminaba encerrándose en su cuarto, para seguir bebiendo. Nisiquiera escuchaba a Ron y/ó a Hermione (que ya habían regresado de su luna de miel ). Todos estaban muy preocupados por él , pero a Hary ya no le importaba nada. Solo quería seguir bebiendo para olvidar: A la traidora de Ginny Weasley.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de ganar el torneo de quidditch , todos estaban en una conferencia. Los periodistas les hacía preguntas , y a pesar de que Harry no quería estar ahí, se quedo. Bueno, su humor tampoco estaba nada irritante, por lo que estaba seguro podría aguantar hasta el final, sin embargo, ya faltaba poquitísimo para que todo terminara y el pudiera salir de ese lugar antes que su humor de perros volviera, parecía resultar bien hasta que sucedió.

-¡Harry, Harry¿Es verdad que últimamente estas bebiendo demasiado¿Qué intentas olvidar a Ginevra Weasley¿Qué, como no puedes estar con ella te dedicas únicamente a tomar¿Es verdad que ella te dejo por otro, un tal James Baudelaire, compañero de su misma escuela¿Es eso cierto?

Harry miro a la periodista, era Rita Skeater. Todos la miraban fijamente, y a ella no parecía importarle. Harry no sabía como demonios esa tipa se pudo enterar de eso. No quería responderle, pero tenía que hacerlo; así que con otra pregunta le dijo:

-Y dime Rita¿Ya arreglaste tu problema con el ministerio ? - replico Harry de mala gana - ¿Pudiste pagar la multa que te impusieron por ser una animaga ilegal?

La bruja palideció, y esta vez el que disfrutaba era Harry.

-Eso no te importa niño - exclamo Rita enfadada, en medio de Las risas que resonaban - Eso es algo privado.

-Pues lo mío también es privado, así que no te metas en mi vida.

Ella se callo, y Las risas aumentaron. Nadie más le pregunto a Harry acerca de su relación con Ginny, algo que el agradeció; no se sentía con ganas de hablar de eso. Pero al llegar a su casa, volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto para seguir bebiendo.

El tiempo pasó, y ahora que estaba de vacaciones (porque había terminado la temporada), Harry paraba encerrado. No quería salir a ningún sitio. Estaba demasiado deprimido, como para hacer algo. "Ginny", no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ella. La extrañaba, la necesitaba con él¿que debía hacer? Pensaba en ir a buscarla y pedirle que volviera con él, pero temía que si hacía eso, tal vez ella lo rechazara y le dijera que sólo deseaba ser su amiga, y Harry no se sentía capaz de resistir tal cosa. Lo único que le quedaba para sacársela de la cabeza y de su corazón era refundirse en la bebida.

Desesperado, Sirius ya no sabía que hacer, estaba muy preocupado, por mas que le escondía las cervezas, Harry siempre se la arreglaba para conseguirse más. ¡Maldición! Tuvo que recurrir a Ron y Hermione, tal vez ellos podrían hacer algo al respecto, pero nada.

Pronto casi toda la familia Weasley ( porque Ginny no tenía ni mas mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, ni mucho menos nadie de los que vivían fuera de Londres); Todos estaban bastante preocupados por él, temían que cometiese alguna locura, ahí metido.

Trataban de animarlo, de distraerlo, pero resultaba imposible hacer algo al respecto. Harry estaba imposible.

-¡Harry no puedes seguir así! - le gritaba Ron, desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¡Sal de ahí, por favor¡Harry, sal!.

-¡No quiero!- replico Harry con rabia - ¡déjenme en paz, quiero estar solo!


	4. Promesas

Siento mucho tanta demora, pero espero que este capitulo sea lo suficientemente bueno como para colmar sus espectativas asi como arrancarles una disculpa.

Bueno, solo una cosa más...Este capitulo es **Lemon, **si alguno de ustedes son suceptibles a estas cosa, mejor no lean, puede ser dañino para la salud.

4.-_Promesas._

Harta, Hermione decidió que las cosas no podían seguir así, y aunque Ron puso el grito en el cielo ante su loca idea, dejó que la llevara a cabo si con eso iba lograr algo.

-Harry, si no sales inmediatamente de ahí, créeme que tendrás que soportarme a mi y a mi hermosa voz durante toda la noche y los días siguientes..- le dijo como advertencia, y como no obtuvo respuesta, armó su campamento en la puerta del cuarto de Harry.

-¿Crees que de resultado lo que tiene planeado?- le preguntó Sirius a Ron.

Este se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero últimamente Hermy se ha vuelto una terca optimista, pero optimista, y logra todo lo que se propone, sino, mírame, logró convencerme de hacer esta locura en su estado.

Sirius no pudo evitar reír de buena gana, como hace mucho no lo hacía, y sólo esperaba que Ron tuviera razón y que Hermione lograra sacar a Harry de ese encierro.

Hermione comenzó su solución con un sermón propio de ella. Se pasó la tarde hable y hable como una lora, Después, cuando termino con ello, comenzó a leer un libro Shakespireano en voz alta. Por varios momentos, pudo percatarse de pasos apresurados e impacientes asomándose a la puerta, pero Luego estos se detenían y volvían sobre sí para alejarse. Hermione suspiró tratando de armarse de paciencia. Harry era bastante terco, pero ella se había vuelto muy persistente (debido al embarazo), y haría lo que fuera para lograr su objetivo, así le salgan raíces en el trasero.

Pero pasó el tiempo, y la mañana y parte de la tarde se esfumó. Por más paciencia que Hermione podría tener, esta se estaba agotando, así que dejo de leer para ponerse a cantar.

"_Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una ara…ña, y como veía que resistía se fueron a llamar a otro elefante más…_ " y así continuó hasta llegar a los "11_8 elefantes_" Hermione ya estaba cansada y sentía que de verdad le iba a salir raíces en su lindo trasero, así que sintiéndose derrotada y cansada (ya que estaba embarazada de tres meses y medio), decidió tirar la toalla.

-Muy bien, Harry. Ganaste, no he podido sacarte de ese agujero. ¡Te felicito! Pero de algo puedes estar seguro, tú no eres él único que esta sufriendo por esta situación, Ginny también está sufriendo¿sabes? Ella esta muy mal, cree que ya no la quieres, que te has olvidado de ella seguramente por la resbalosa de metro ochenta, bien potable, esa con la que te han visto últimamente acompañado. Pero claro, a ti que te va importar eso, ya que ti sólo te importa tu propio dolor y…¡OH! Ya no diré nada si lo único que hago es hablar con la pared…

Ya iba a llamar a Ron para que le ayudara a ponerse de pie, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Harry.

Ella lo miró con los ojos acuosos y con los labios temblándole.

-¡Harry!

Tenía un aspecto terrible. Tal parecía un personajes de esos que salidos de una novela de suspenso. Harry estaba todo desaliñado, despeinado, sin lavar ni afeitar, y oliendo a licor. No, definitivamente la figura que Hermione tenía frente a ella no podía ser su querido amigo.

-Harry…

Harry la miró y se hincó frente a ella hasta quedar a la misma altura. La miró sin parpadear. Sus ojos verdes que normalmente brillaban de vida y picardía, estaban apagados y oscuros, e inyectados de sangre a causa de la mala noche y el alcohol.

-Dime¿de verdad Ginny piensa eso?- le preguntó con la voz enronquecida.

Hermione tardó unos momentos en captar la pregunta.

-Piensa que no la quieres, que quizá ya la olvidaste. Por alguna de las resbalosas que se te insinúan a cada rato.

Harry suspiró cansado, tratando de asimilar la información recibida.

-¿Te lo dijo ella?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Bill- respondió.- Está aquí por un asunto de trabajo, y pues al enterarse de lo que está pasando, nos dijo que algo parecido estaba pasando con Ginny. Dice…-hizo una pausa tratando de recordar lo que Bill había dicho- Al parecer Fleur escuchó cuando Ginny hablaba con su amiga Laura, y le decía que seguramente te habías olvidado de ella ya que tus cartas eran cartas frías y distantes.

Silencio. Otro suspiro por parte de Harry, que se puso de pie. Tras ayudar a Hermione a hacer lo mismo en completo silencio, se dio vuelta y entró a su cuarto. Por un momento Hermione dudo en seguirlo, pero lo hizo y una vez dentro…

La habitación estaba en penumbras, así que cuando prendió la luz, lo que vio la dejó petrificada. Todo estaba muy desordenado: la cama destendida, varias latas y botellas de cerveza y de Brandy, incluso había ropa regada por el suelo. La habitación apestaba a alcohol, humo y encierro a sobremanera. Para Hermione que era un mujer fanática del orden y la limpieza, aquello le pareció un insulto, y estuvo a punto de soltar un rollo sobre el orden y la higiene y el de cómo prevalecer la salud del medio ambiente, pero se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar lo que pensaba decir. Miró a Harry que había caminado hacia la ventana y miraba a través de ella hacia la calle.

Con un suspiro cansado, Hermione sacó su varita y tras pronunciar un hechizo con un gracioso movimiento, lo ordenó y limpió todo… bueno, casi todo, porque la cama a penas y se tendió pero las almohadas no se movieron ni un cm. y permanecieron en mitad de esta.

Hermione las miró con el ceño fruncido. Últimamente los hechizos prácticos no le estaban sirviendo, ya que debido a su embarazo, la magia en ella era pésima.

Se acercó a la cama y sacó las almohadas de debajo para ponerlas en el lugar correcto. Mientras ella hacía todo esto, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad, Harry seguía sin creerse lo que Hermione le acababa de decir. Le parecía increíble que Ginny pensara eso de él, cuando sabía perfectamente todo lo que la amaba.

Hermione lo miró, y al ver sus facciones, de inmediato supo lo que Harry estaba pensando.

-Harry, ella también está sufriendo.- le dijo. Harry siguió con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sin embargo, Hermione sabía que a pesar de todo le estaba escuchando.- Bill dice que sus calificaciones han bajado sobremanera y que está a punto de perder su beca. Además, dice que su aspecto es terrible, que casi no come ni duerme y que se dedica día y noche a trabajar solo para no tener que pensar…en ti.

Lentamente, Harry se fue volviendo hacia ella. Sus ojos clavados duramente en los suyos como queriendo descubrir algún tipo de engaño en sus palabras.

-Créeme.- le dijo Hermione al reconocer aquella mirada recelosa.

Harry suspiró profundamente. Se restregó los ojos con los nudillos bajo sus gafas redondas. Luego tras otro suspiró dijo.

-Te creo.- Hizo una pausa y añadió.- Sin embargo, porqué no regreso?

-Eh…. Yo…

-¿No lo sabes, verdad?- Hermione se quedó muda- Entonces yo te diré porque no regresó.- Hizo una pausa y luego dijo- No regresó porque es una engreída, orgullosa, arrogante, que cree que el mundo debe girar en torno a ella.

-No Harry, no digas eso…

-Es la verdad- insistió.- Cree que porque me tiene comiendo de su mano, puede venir a hacer lo que le venga en gana conmigo.

"_Que dramático_"- pensó Hermione.

-…pero se equivocó. Y ni piense que iré a buscarla solo para pedirle otra oportunidad.

-Si es lo que quieres…-decía Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.- Ginny tampoco vendrá. Está tan dolida contigo…

-¡Pero si yo no le hice nada.!

-Pero ella piensa que sí.

-Es ella la que me dejó por irse detrás de ese francesucho. A ver dime¿Ahora quien es el malo?

Hermione no dudo en responder. –Tú.

Y Harry quiso matarla.

Se hizo un breve silencio, hasta que Hermione sugirió:

-Podrías ir a buscarla y tratar e arreglar las cosas con ella.- Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo haré.

-Bien, eso quiere decir que Ginny no te importa para nada.

-Hermione, sabes de sobra que Ginny lo es todo para mi…

-Y tu lo eres todo para ella, sin embargo, no haces nada por ir a buscarla y tratar de recuperarla.

-Es ella la que tiene que venir…

-Es que no has captado el mensaje. Se supone que el hombre es el que tiene que hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperar a su mujer.- Harry ya le iba a responder, pero Hermione se disparó diciendo: -Pero bueno, que se puede esperar del espécimen masculino, cuando todos en general tienen los sentimientos del tamaño de una cucharita de té.

-Hermione…

-Y peor aún, si el tipo es de esos que son tan arrogantes, cabezotas y engreídos como mi amigo, el gran Harry Potter…

-Hermione, yo-no-soy-ningún-engreído-cabezotas- y-mucho-menos-arrogante – decía con los dientes apretados.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Si tu lo dices- se hizo un silencio.

¡Wow! Jamás se imagino que le diría algo como eso. A lo mucho y por el comportamiento de Harry se habría puesto a llorar, pero de ahí a hablarle como lo hizo, Ginny era la única capaz de ponerlo en su lugar. Vaya! El embarazo si que la había vuelto osada. – ¿Sabes? – insistió- , tengo entendido, que Bill se quedará todo el fin de semana en Londres y hasta el Lunes no va a regresar a su casa. Yo creo que sería una muy buena oportunidad para que Ginny y tu…bueno aprovechen…-se puso un poco colorada.

Harry la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sin embargo, su voz sonó divertida ante tal sugerencia.

-Eres terrible.- le dijo finalmente dándose por vencido.

Hermione mucho más roja le respondió con inocencia:

-No sé de que me hablas.

-Si Ron supiera lo que me acabas de sugerir…

Hermione lo miró un poco alarmada.

-No le iras a decir¿verdad?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Descuida, no lo haré.- Hizo una pausa- Gracias- le dijo. Ella le sonrió.

-Solo hago lo correcto por dos amigos que merecen estar juntos.

Tras otro suspiro, Harry asintió y tomó su capa. Hermione le preguntó:

-¿A dónde vas?

Con una sonrisa trémula, le dijo:

-Por ahí. Necesito tomar un poco de aire y…pensar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny se sentía terriblemente mal. Deprimida era una palabra suave para describir los sentimientos que la abordaban. Le dolía el corazón, el alma. Desde un principio sabía que pasaría aquello. Quizá, si no hubiera aceptado estudiar en otro país, las cosas no habrían tomado el rumbo que tomaron, Harry y ella seguirían juntos.

Tonta, tonta, tonta…

Se hundió más en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Se cubrió con la sábana hasta los hombros mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus preciosos ojos ambarinos.

-Harry…-susurro abrazando su almohada. Como lo extrañaba, como deseaba estar otra vez entre sus brazos. Besar sus labios, sentir su olor, su calor…

Si tan solo no hubiese sido una estúpida proponiéndole que sólo sean amigos…

Tonta, tonta, tonta…

Y además él ya se había conseguido otra, una de metro ochenta y pelo negro, al parecer una belleza en todos los aspectos, según dijeron en una conocida revista de chismes. Marina Laos, una súper archiconocida y bella modelo salía de la casa de Harry muy temprano por la mañana acompañada por el mismo, y la noche anterior a esa, habían estado en la misma fiesta, y en muchas otras ocasiones habían estado frecuentándose. "_..Se ve que Potter a cambiado sus gustos por las mujeres un poco mayores y más experimentadas_"- habían dicho.

Tonta, tonta, tonta…

Pero ya de nada servía lamentarse.

Eran más de las ocho de la noche, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Somnolienta, Ginny se cubrió completamente el cuerpo y la cara, y se hundía más en el colchón mientras se preguntaba quien podría ser.

Se escuchó un grito ahogado, y luego la exclamación de sorpresa de Fleur.

-_Mon Dieu__, qué haces aquí?- _decía su cuñada.

La voz de un hombre, al que Ginny no reconoció, le llamó la atención. Se despabilo por completo e indecisa, se preguntó si debía bajar o no, finalmente decidió hacerlo. No era apropiado recibir la visita de un hombre mientras su hermano no estaba en casa, ya que se podría prestar para malas intensiones.

En el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Francia, se había dado cuenta que se gozaba de mucha libertad en todos los aspectos, lo que era normal, sin embargo, había personas mal intencionadas, como en el caso de una vecina, que le gustaba parlotear sobre la vida de las personas sin importarle si hacia daño o no. Y como Fleur era un belleza y su hermano un espécimen sexy que formaban la pareja perfecta, se habían creado chismes en torno a ellos por simple envidia, lo que provocó que en muchas ocasiones discutieran.

Ginny Salió de su habitación, tras colocarse la bata sobre su pijama (que consistía en un short y un polo de tirantes ceñido al cuerpo), y descendió las escaleras lentamente, mientras la voz masculina que hablaba casi en un susurro desde la entrada llegaba a ella, provocándole un cosquilleo de alarma en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Un cosquilleo conocido que solo una persona podía provocar en ella. ¡_Mon Dieu! _¿Acaso estaba soñando? No podía ser él, o¿sí?. Se apresuró en bajar, y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la pequeña estancia para las visitas, se encontró cara a cara con Fleur que estaba sonrojada y parecía divertida, como si estuviera a punto de hacer alguna travesura. Sus ojos brillaron cuando se la encontró.

Ginny sintió que se sonrojaba, sin motivo.

-¿Q-qué pasa?- logró preguntar.

-Ginny, _chérie,_ tienes visitas- le dijo.

Ginny quería gritar, quería saltar, bailar, cantar… porque sabía que era él, su amor, su agonía, su todo había ido a buscarla. No podía equivocarse, tenía un presentimiento.

-¿Visitas, yo?- dijo con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera indignada.- Lo siento Fleur, pero creo que es muy tarde para recibir visitas, además, estoy muy cansada.

-Pero, Ginny_…_

-Y dile a esa persona que cuando quiera hacerme una visita, lo haga más temprano y…

Ginny ya tenía un pié en el primer peldaño, cuando sintió una mano grande y dura cogiéndola del brazo que le dio la vuelta hasta ponerla frente a él. El corazón e Ginny dio un vuelco. Sus ojos ambarinos, antes de aparearse con los ojos verdes esmeraldas, se fijaron primero sobre el delgado pero fibroso pecho masculino, luego fue ascendiendo hasta que encontró sus delgados labios siendo cruelmente apretados.

-Pues si crees que me iré después de haberme decidido venir hasta aquí, te equivocas.- Ginny tragó duro- Tu y yo hablaremos y lo haremos ahora…- dijo duramente Harry por el comportamiento altanero en como ella lo estaba tratando.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que te pido que te vayas y…

-Fleur- empezó el morenito de ojos verdes a hablar- ¿Dónde crees que se pueda hablar con tranquilidad sin ser interrumpidos?

La rubia veela miró en torno como si estuviera buscando el lugar ideal, pero luego de su minucioso y calculador examen, dijo:

-No creo que puedan hablar aquí, bueno ya saben, no quisiega que mis niños escuchen la conversación- dijo en un ingles masticado- ¿Pog qué mejor no van a tu cuarto, Ginny?- sugirió de una manera inocentemente picara.

-No creo que…

-Está más que bien- terminó diciendo el morenito- ¿Dónde está…?

Mientras Fleur le explicaba como llegar a la habitación de Ginny, la pelirroja quería matarla.

-B_onheur_- le dijo la francesa sin hablar y con los pulgares hacia arriba.

Una vez dentro del cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres¿A que has venido?- le dijo la pelirroja molesta por la forma tan…tan…, bueno, no sabía como calificar la actitud de su novio-amigo¡oh, pues! Ginny ya ni sabía como llamarlo.

-Esa misma pregunta me hago yo, y la verdad es que no sé porqué estoy aquí.

Ginny se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien, en ese caso te puedes ir.- le insistió aunque la verdad lo que quería era que la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara hasta dejarla sin aire y luego, luego… Era una suerte que la habitación no estuviera lo suficientemente iluminada, de lo contrario Harry habría notado el escandaloso rubor que teñían las mejillas de la pelirroja.

Por otra parte, Harry quería cogerla por el cuello y sacudirla por su cabezonería, y después…¡Oh, rayos! Tenía que controlarse de lo contrario, terminaría lanzándose sobre ella y arrancándole la ropa que casi no llevaba puesta.

Silencio. Uno muy incómodo por cierto, pero finalmente Ginny dijo su pensamiento en voz alta.

-No lo estas haciendo nada fácil! – dijo. Harry la miró con las cejas enarcadas.

-¿Y qué se supone tengo que hacer?- Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, en sus ojos había tristeza, mucha tristeza.

-Eso es algo de lo que sólo tú sabes. Yo no puedo decirte lo que tienes que hacer.

-¿Por qué no? Si eso es lo que siempre haces.

-Pero si yo no hago tal cosa…

-Claro que lo haces. Haces tu voluntad conmigo, siempre consigues lo que quieres de mi, sin importarte si estoy o no de acuerdo contigo, y prueba de ello es esto. Debí ponerme fuerte cuando me dijiste lo de este viaje, no debí dejarte venir. Debía atarte a mi cama y dejarte ahí para que no tuviéramos que pasar por esto¡Estaríamos juntos, maldición!

Por sorprendente que pareciera, aquella confesión le causo risa a Ginny.

-No le veo que he dicho de gracioso.

Ginny dejó de reír para ponerse seria y mirarle a los ojos.

-Nuestra separación me dolió mucho – dijo- Yo no me quería alejar de ti, te lo dije, pero tú terminaste convenciéndome de que lo hiciera, de que no podía renunciar a uno de mis sueños que era estudiar en Francia. También dijiste que eso no tenía porqué separarnos, y que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaríamos juntos, sin embargo, fuiste tú quién termino lo nuestro.

Silencio. Las palabras de Ginny lo habían tranquilizado momentáneamente, sin embargo, no por eso, Harry estaba dispuesto a torcer tan fácilmente el brazo.

-Es que en ese momento, me sentía furioso; y no iba a dejar que «ese» se ría de mí.- dijo con desdén refiriéndose claramente a James Baudelaire.

-O sí, había olvidado que fue por tu maldito orgullo que rompiste conmigo- Harry ya le iba a decir que no fue por eso sino, que fue porque ella se fue corriendo detrás de su amiguito el Francés, cuando Ginny se lanzó con todo diciéndole un par de verdades. - ¡ERES UN IDIOTA¡UN IMBECIL, ESTUPIDO ARROGANTE! - le grito furiosa - ¡NO TENIAS PORQUE ARRUINARLO TODO!

-¿QUIRES DEJAR DE INSULTARME?

-¡NO CREES QUE LO MERECES LUEGO DE LAS PAVADAS QUE HICISTE!

-¿Y AHORA ME CULPAS! - grito Harry indignado - COMO SI YO HUBIESE LLEVADO A UNA CHICA A LA CASA DE TUS PADRES.

-NO METAS A JAMES EN ESTO.

-NO MENCIONES ESE NOMBRE

-¿POR QUÉ¿POR QUÉ ES EL NOMBRE DE TU PADRE?

-EL NO TIENE LA CULPA QUE ESE IMBECIL SE LLAME IGUAL QUE EL - hubo un corto silencio

-Contigo no se puede hablar - le dijo Ginny sin exaltación

-Nadie te lo ha pedido- le dijo Harry con petulancia

-¡Muy bien¡Perfecto! Entonces vete¡Vamos, que esperas, vete!-

-Es lo que pensaba hacer. Ya no te soporto más.

-¡Ni yo!- gritó Ginny con la voz entrecortada- Pero espero que la estúpida esa con la que estas saliendo si lo haga.

-¿De que rayos me hablas!- exclamó él furioso.

-Sabes muy bien de quien te estoy hablando, ahora por favor, vete!

-No hasta que me digas de quien hablas.

Si se pudiese matar con la mirada, Harry estaría 30 metros bajo tierra en esos instantes.

-De Marina Laos, supongo que la recuerdas¿verdad?

Por su puesto que la recordaba.

-¿Qué hay con ella?- preguntó sin comprender hasta que Ginny lo miró con cara de ¡Mil veces maldito mentiroso!- ¿Acaso piensas que ella y yo…?- Esta vez fue él, el que rió, mientras Ginny sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Eres un…- le tiró un almohadazo que él esquivo fácilmente.

-Para tu información- decía él tranquilamente acercándose a la cama – Marina Laos no es tipo de chicas con las que me gustan salir, y lo sabes-Las mejillas de Ginny estaban mas rojas que su pelo, pero no por algún tipo de vergüenza, sino de furia y rabia contra el morenito- Sin embargo, no me caería nada mal salir con ella o con alguna otra y darme uno que otro revolcón, sólo que esta en especial, ya tiene dueño, y se llama Sirius Black.

Ginny se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer en una situación así? Debería pedir disculpas, sin embargo, no lo iba a hacer, era una cuestión de orgullo, y por lo tanto era mejor quedarse muda.

-Veo que el ratón te comió la lengua.- Ginny ni siquiera lo miró. Harry suspiró cansado.- No sé que estoy haciendo aquí. Creo que ha sido una perdida de tiempo venir…- Y luego, abriendo la puerta le dijo: _adiós._

Harry salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí en el momento en que Ginny soltaba un sollozo. El corazón se le hizo trizas a Harry. No le gustaba escucharla llorar, sin embargo, ahí estaba, oyéndola. ¡Idiota!- Se dijo a sí mismo. Se supone que había ido hasta Francia para tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella, pero lo único que había conseguido era empeorarlas. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Se preguntaba mientras se alejaba de la habitación y caminaba por el pasillo hacia el rellano de la escalera.

¡Oh, maldición! Si ella no fuera tan orgullosa, si tan solo dejara de creer en los chismes que dicen de él, es que acaso no le quedaba claro todo lo que la amaba. ¿Por qué Ginny desconfiaba tanto de él¿Será a caso porque una vez tuvo un fuerte motivo para hacerlo? "_Pero yo no hice nada, fue Romilda la que nos tendió una trampa y me besó para que Ginny nos viera y así termináramos…_"- recordó. ¡Campanas del infierno! Al parecer todos conspiraban para separarlos. ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta. Harry no lo sabía, y la verdad e que ya no quería seguir así.

-No, no la quiero perder. No la voy a perder.- se dijo el morenito volviendo a subir las escaleras que había bajado y dirigiéndose a la habitación de la pelirroja.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una vez que Harry abandonó la habitación, Ginny se dejó caer en la cama completamente desolada y con una terrible realidad: Había perdido a su amor.

Todo había terminado. Harry y ella no volverían a estar nuevamente juntos. Nunca. ¿Ahora que sería de ella sin el amor de Harry?. No quería imaginárselo, porque de solo pensarlo el corazón le dolía.

¿Por qué todo le salía mal? No, lo sabía, pero de algo estaba segura, no quería perder al amor de su vida. Se irguió en la cama y se secó las lagrimas decidida a todo, sin embargo, cuando sus pies estaban a punto de tocar el suelo, oyó pasos aproximándose y subiendo las escaleras hasta su puerta. El corazón le latía desbocado. Harry volvía a ella. Estaba completamente segura.

Bajó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta justo en el momento en que él la abría. Fue un solo instante, en el que se miraron a los ojos antes de echarse a correr hacia sus brazos. Él la recibió en un abrazó mientras le decía.

-No podemos seguir así. No quiero perderte, no….

La alzó en brazos y ella le pasó las manos por el pelo mientras él le besaba frenéticamente el cuello. Sumidos en una pasión desesperada, se entregaron a un deseo que no dejó sitio para las palabras.

Harry sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Ginny a través de la fina bata. Él tiró de la tela hacia atrás, dejándola con el short y el bibidí, del cual se ocupo del último enseguida al subirlo hasta quitárselo y dejar sus bellos pechos a la vista. Posó las manos sobre aquellas redondeces apretando los pezones con las yemas de los dedos antes de engullirse un pecho con la boca, mientras sus manos descendían hacia las nalgas de la pelirroja, sumergiéndolas en el interior del short hasta tocar la suave piel palpitante y deseosa de sus manos. Harry apretó en movimientos circulares. Su turgente miembro palpitando de deseo por ella. Ginny, conciente de lo que Harry estaba sintiendo se echó hacía atrás buscando un equilibrio que se le resistía y lo besó en la barbilla, en la mandíbula, en la boca. Harry respondió con ansia, abriéndole los labios, introduciendo su lengua y succionando. A pesar de los pantalones, ella sintió la poderosa erección contra su palpitante pubis.

Sus caderas se restregaban siguiendo un lento ritmo que coincidía con los movimientos de su lengua. Ella dejó escapar un quejido, sintiendo crecer el placer en oleadas ardientes. Consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir, se apretó más contra él, deseando que Harry la poseyera de una vez por todas, pues la suave convulsión ya la había invadido. Jadeando, se abrazó a Harry y siguió el frenético compás de sus caderas. Cuando el último espasmo abandonó su cuerpo, él la depositó en el suelo y le sacó el short mientras le acariciaba sus piernas hasta los tobillos.

Luego, ella lo ayudó a desnudarse y le acarició el cuerpo mientras se dirigían a la cama. Su oscura silueta se cernió sobre ella tras tumbarla en el colchón. Ella padeció la exquisita agonía a que la sometió Harry con sus besos, lametones y mordisquitos en los pezones antes de meterle una mano entre los muslos. Ella los separó ansiosa, dando la bienvenida a sus dedos invasores. Inclinándose sobre ella, la besó para sofocar sus gemidos.

Ella le frotó los hombros, pasándole la yema de los dedos por las cicatrices (producto de la guerra), y los músculos de la espalda. Con un suave ronroneo, Ginny bajó la mano hasta las caderas y las nalgas de Harry, dejando la marca de sus uñas. Él gruñó ligeramente, se colocó encima de ella y la montó, inmovilizándola entre sus muslos. Temblorosa, ella tendió los brazos hacia él y movió las caderas para recibirle.

—Harry... —jadeó—. Oh, Harry, tómame ahora... ahora...

El le agarró las muñecas y se las subió por encima de la cabeza. Al mirarlo, ella pensó que Harry la seguiría torturando. Y así lo hizo. El inclinó la cabeza y besó y lamió sus pechos hasta que ella emitió un gritito. Sólo entonces la penetró con una suave embestida, abriéndose paso hasta el húmedo centro de su ser.

Respirando ásperamente, se retiró unos centímetros y después volvió a penetrarla hasta lo más profundo, con el rostro contorsionado y los dedos enredados en su cabellera roja como el fuego. Ella colaboró en cada embestida, levantando la espalda y clavando los talones en el colchón. Lo tenía rodeado con los brazos, pero al poco también lo rodeó con las piernas, aferrándose a él por completo. Harry, poseído por la pasión y el amor que sentía por Ginny, no pudo contener durante mucho tiempo el estallido de su semilla. La ardiente excitación se disolvió en un torrente de satisfacción. Harry la apretó con fuerza, casi sin resuello.

Cuando logró volver a moverse, se tumbó de espaldas y ella se colocó encima. Harry le apartó el pelo de la cara y la miró a los ojos. Quería decirle cien cosas diferentes, pero fue incapaz de abrir la boca. Ella esbozó una sonrisa y lo besó ligeramente. Él deslizó las manos desde sus hombros hasta sus blancos senos, acariciándola con exquisita delicadeza. Ginny estaba a horcajadas sobre él y se inclinó hacia atrás en lasciva provocación. Harry volvió a excitarse, así que la agarró por las caderas y la colocó sobre su rígido miembro. Ella guió la entrada con las manos y ambos dejaron de respirar cuando ella lo recibió por completo.

Harry susurró su nombre. Ella entrecerró los ojos y empezó a subir y bajar siguiendo un ritmo irresistible. Embriagado de sensualidad, Harry se adaptó al movimiento, saboreando el cuerpo menudo de Ginny. La acarició de arriba abajo, proporcionándole un abanico de sensaciones que no tardaron en llevarla al clímax con un estremecimiento relajante. Él alcanzó un orgasmo sin la profundidad del que había alcanzado minutos antes, aunque fue más extenso y más lento, y tuvo la impresión de que el placer se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Ginny se relajó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Habían echo el amor de una manera tan mágica, tan hermosa y especial, que… que si alguien se los preguntaba, no sabrían como explicarlo.

-Ginny te amo - dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos y besándola nuevamente

-Yo también te amo - le contesto ella abrazándolo y suspirando- no es justo que estemos separados.

-No, no lo es. – decía el pelinegro. – No quiero seguir separado de ti.

-Yo tampoco, pero ¿qué podemos, hacer?

-Creo que por el momento nada, sólo esperar y seguir con nuestras vidas.

Ella lo miró con una expresión triste.

-Eso quiere decir que todo seguirá igual entre nosotros.- entendiendo su temor, Harry negó con la cabeza, y tras darle un beso le dijo.

-No- dijo seguro- Seguiremos juntos, y yo vendré a verte.

Ginny abrió grande los ojos.

-Lo dices en serio, pero…, no puedes, o sea, no es que yo no quiera, todo lo contrario, es lo que más deseo, pero el quiddtich, tus entrenamientos y todo eso…

-Amor, estoy de vacaciones. No hay problema.

Ginny lo miró con ojos brillosos. Harry era todo lo que ella quería, lo demás no importaba, nada importaba. Y estaba segura que Harry pensaba lo mismo.

-Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos.

-Te lo prometo.- le dijo solemnemente-Te lo juro...- le dijo Harry para luego perderse en su mirada ámbar y volver a amarla.

No había duda estaban destinados a amarse para toda la vida...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La mañana siguiente Harry despertó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Su cuerpo y su alma estaban en completa paz. Lógicamente después de hacer el amor de la forma en como lo hizo anoche con el amor de su vida, todo le resultaba esplendido.

-Buenos días, dormilón.- le dijo una susurrante y acariciante voz en el oído.

Inmediatamente Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una tierna y picara mirada ámbar. Su sonrisa se ensanchó el doble de lo que estaba, y enseguida la rodeó con sus brazos para tumbarla contra sí. La besó y ella le correspondió de la misma manera hambrienta.

-Que delicioso es despertar junto a ti- decía Harry abrazándola y hundiéndose en el hueco de su cuello para aspirar su delicioso aroma a flores mezclado con el del sexo.

Ginny suspiró con una sonrisa

-Fleur nos trajo el desayuno.- dijo haciéndose la tímida

-¿Cómo está eso?- preguntó él con las cejas enarcadas. Ginny sonrió algo colorada.

-Dijo que después de lo de anoche, seguramente debemos estar famélicos.

-Ya veo. Sin embargo, yo estoy famélico y no precisamente de comida.

Ginny sonrojada hasta por donde no debía, le manoteo suavemente en el pecho.

-No seas…Si Bill se llega a enterar de lo que ha pasado.

-Pero no se lo diremos, ni Fleur tampoco.

-Obviamente no.

Se miraron a los ojos como dos tontos, y luego se echaron a reír.

Si fuera por Harry, tras haber desayunado se abría quedado mucho más rato con Ginny en la cama, pero no precisamente conversando. Deseaba hacerle el amor de todas las formas posibles y por haber. No quería estar tan pronto separado de ella. La necesitaba como ella a él, sin embargo, debido a que se encontraban en una casa de familia, tenían que respetar. Sobre todo si esa casa era la casa del hermano de Ginny, que seguramente no habría permitido tal cosa. Para Bill Weasley y sus hermanos, Ginny era un tesorito al que debía cuidarse y tratar con cuidado para no lastimarla ni mucho menos. Todos los Weasley se habían prometido cuidar de ella. Nadie la lastimaría, y si alguien se atrevía tocarle una sola hebra de cabello, entonces que se prepare porque se enfrentaría a la furia de seis sobre protectores pelirrojos.

Se ducharon juntos (y por más que Harry lucho contra sus hormonas, estas le traicionaron y ahí mismo tomó a Ginny, quien no puso resistencia, pues también lo deseaba). Ginny lo afeito, y Harry le untó la piel con la crema corporal. Una vez más dejaron que la tentación se apoderara de ellos, así que se volvieron a duchar. Esta vez por separados.

Después de saludar a Fleur y a sus niños, Harry y Ginny abandonaron la casa rumbo a la ciudad luz. La ciu­dad era asombrosamente moderna y, en comparación, Londres parecía una prima desaliñada recién llegada del campo. Aun así, a pesar de todos sus avances intelectuales y sociales, las calles de París tenían un aspecto casi medieval: oscuras, estrechas y sinuosas en su recorrido por los diferentes distritos de la ciudad, plagados de edi­ficios hábilmente construidos. Esa mezcla de estilos arquitectóni­cos, que variaba de las agujas góticas de las antiguas iglesias a la sólida majestuosidad del Arco del Triunfo, era un asalto delicioso y caótico para los sentidos.

-Creo que me gustará pasar una temporada por aquí. Este lugar es magnifico.- decía Harry admirando los grandes edificios.

Ginny sonrió divertida.

-Pues créeme que será todo un placer poder tenerte aquí.

Sonrieron y siguieron con su paseo, hasta que Harry se detuvo frente a una joyería muggle.

-Te haré un regalo.- le decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró sin parpadear.

-_Merci_ _amour_, pero preferiría que no gastaras tu dinero en mi.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No.- dijo- Quiero hacerte un regalo, y no me digas que no quieres. Si te niegas a aceptar mi regalo, es porque en realidad no quieres nada que venga de mi. Lo que me haría entender que no me quieres lo suficiente como para aceptar las cosas que te quiero dar.

Ginny abrió la boca para replicar, pero al notar que las palabras no salían la volvió a cerrar, solo para decir:

- chantajista, manipulador.

El sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Pero así me quieres¿o no?

Cuando entraron a la joyería y le dijo que pidiera lo que se le antojara, ésta sólo atinó a menear la cabeza, incapaz de decidirse entre el despliegue de dia­mantes, zafiros y esmeraldas expuestos sobre un lecho de terciopelo negro. Tras años de sufrir de carencias, le costaba bastante deshacerse de los hábitos ahorrativos.

—¿No hay nada que te guste? —la animó Harry al tiempo que levantaba un collar de diamantes blancos y amarillos, engarzados a modo de guirnalda de florecillas. Lo sostuvo contra su garganta desnuda, admirando el brillo de los diamantes contra su piel inma­culada—.¿Qué te parece éste?

—Tenemos los pendientes a juego, _mademoiselle _—se apresuró a co­mentar el joyero—, _et aussi _un brazalete que sería el complemento perfecto para esa pieza.

—Es precioso —replicó Ginny—. Lo que pasa es que... Bue­no, me parece extraño entrar en una tienda y comprar un collar con la misma despreocupación con la que se compra una caja de caramelos.

Nada sorprendido por su timidez, Harry la miró con detenimiento mientras el joyero se retiraba con discreción a la trastienda. Con mucho cuidado, Harry devolvió el collar a su cuna de terciopelo y tomó a su novia de la mano para acariciarle el dorso de los dedos con el pulgar.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? Hay más joyeros, si lo que ves aquí no es de tu agrado.

-No, no es eso. Supongo que estoy tan acostumbrada a no comprar cosas como estas que me resulta un poco difícil aceptar...Bueno, tu me entiendes¿verdad?

Harry asintió. Suspiró. Aunque el padre de Ginny era actualmente el Ministro de Magia Británico, la familia Weasley no había cambiado su forma de ser ni por la popularidad ni mucho menos por el dinero.

-Bueno, en ese caso, deja que te ayude. Se pasearon por toda la tienda hasta que ambos repararon en un sencillo colgante en oro blanco y con pequeñas incrustaciones en esmeraldas. Era un aro con un corazón en el centro.

-Señor, podría, por favor, mostrarnos esa joya.

-Será todo un placer,_ monsieur.- _dijo el hombre extrayendo una cajita de terciopelo azul donde yacía la joya - Es una deliciosa elección tratándose de una pareja joven como ustedes- decía él, observándolos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ginny con interés.

-Verán, estajoya es especial – continuó con un ingles pulcro – pues significa que las personas que lleven esto estarán por siempre juntos.

-¿Por qué¿acaso hay algún tipo de magia en él?- preguntó Harry con suspicacia.

-Algo por el estilo. No es que yo sea un creyente en la magia y en esas cosas, pero el que confeccionó la joya asegura que mientras los colgantes estén con las personas correctas, estos estarán juntos por toda la _éternité_.- E inmediatamente el joyero separó el aro del corazón, convirtiendo el colgante en dos. El aro se lo cedió a Harry y el corazón a Ginny. Ambos colgantes pendían de una delgada y fina cadena de oro blanco en forma de eslabones, unidos delicadamente.

La pareja se miró y sonrió.

-Entonces¿la compramos?

Ginny lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice.

La compra de la cadena significaría que la relación se haría mucho más fuerte e indestructible.

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar- le dijo la pelirroja después de salir de la joyería. Harry la miró interesado.

-¿Dónde?

-Quiero que conozcas el lugar donde trabajo.

-Ah…- dijo Harry sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Ginny.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Nada, bueno, sí. Lo que pasa es que yo pensé que querías secuestrarme para después violarme.

Ginny lo miró boquiabierta y sonrojada.

-¡Harry Potter¿A caso no puedes dejar de pensar en hacer el amor?- le reprochó.

-Contigo cerca es casi imposible no pensar.- le dijo dándole un peñisco en el trasero.

Ginny resopló exasperada.

-Eres imposible.

Harry se partió de la risa.

Llegaron a la clínica donde ella trabajaba. Era una clínica grande y amplia paredes, piso y techo pulcramente de blanco, al igual que los atuendos de los sanadores y enfermeros que se paseaban por todo el lugar.

-Wow! Bien dicen que los hospitales son fríos, sin embargo, este lugar es la Antártica.- Ginny le dio un peñisco en el brazo.

-Harry, no hables así del lugar donde laboro.

Harry rió divertido. Y luego la abrazó.

-Perdona, pero no pude evitarlo. A poco y a ti no te causa la misma sensación.

Ginny se lo pensó antes de responder que sí.

Juntos caminaron por un largo pasillo. Algunos sanadores se detenían para saludar a Ginny y esta aprovechaba para presentar a su novio. Harry Potter. Todos ponían cara de asombro y admiración cuando se encontraban con _el-niño-que-vivió._

-Me parece o te esas pavoneando conmigo.- le dijo entre indignado y divertido, mientras entraban a un consultorio vacío.

-¿Tú que crees?

Tras asegurarse de que el consultorio realmente estuviera vacío, Harry atrajo a Ginny contra su cuerpo, apretando sus nalgas en suaves masajes.

-Creo que debes pagar por tu osadía bonita.

-¡Oblígame!- le retó ella echando su cuerpo para atrás.

Pero entonces, Harry la aferró con mucha más fuerza y le "obligó" a abrir la boca. Le introdujo la lengua y acarició sensualmente el interior en una subliminal danza que Ginny poco después se vio "obligada" a acompañar. Se lo estaban pasando de lo mejor, tanto, que estaban a punto de darle rienda suelta al deseo que se estaba apoderando de ellos, cuando fueron interrumpidos violentamente por un par de chicos.

Sonrojada hasta por donde no debía, Ginny ocultó el rostro contra el pecho de Harry mientras que uno de los intrusos, una chica castaña-rubia de mirada color miel se tapaba la boca para callar el gritito de sorpresa que amenazaba con soltarse. Por otro lado, su compañero, un chico rubio de ojos color verde miraba a la pareja con una seriedad que daba miedo.

-_¿Qué está haciendo él aquí__?- _exigió una explicación en francés.

Harry no era un experto en el Francés, pero algo podía entender, y entendió muy bien esa pregunta.

-Resulta Francesito, que Ginny es mi novia, y tengo todo el derecho estar donde ella este y donde me venga en gana.

James Boudelaire miró a Ginny en busca de algún indicio de que todo fuera una mentira, pero Ginny ni lo miró, es más, lo ignoró; hizo como si el no estuviera ahí.

-mi amor, por favor_- _le pidió para que no armara un alboroto, o mejor dicho, para que no matara a James.

-Bueno, pero dile que no me moleste- le dijo él sin quitarle la vista al francesito ese.

Ginny miró a si amigo antes de decirle:

_-¿Por qué?- _quiso saber él refiriéndose a Harry.

-Mi novia no tiene, porqué darte explicaciones- le dijo el morenito buscando la bronca como si fuera un niño.

Ginny se puso delante de él y le dijo a James:

-Por que lo amo_- _dijo Ginny sinceramente- _pardon!_

¿Pardon? Ginny le estaba pidiendo perdón al tipejo ese ¡Por qué! No tenía que hacerlo, no debía hacerlo; sin embargo, si Harry quiso decir algo al respecto, no lo hizo. A pesar de todo, sintió un poco de lástima por él.

Ser rechazado por la persona que amas, es terrible es…. En fin, Harry ya sabía lo que era eso.

Ante lo dicho, James suspiró derrotado y molesto consigo mismo por haber hecho el ridículo, cuando, desde un principio sabía que Ginny a lo mucho le iba a dar su amistad. No obstante persistió, hizo su lucha, pero como tenía que ser, una vez más Harry Potter fue mucho más fuerte que él.

Se pasó un mano por el pelo y miró a la pelirroja. Ella siempre había sido sincera con él.

-_D'accord - _dijo- Si es lo que deseas, yo no soy nadie para _oponegme_.

-James…

-Sólo una cosa, _petit, _si él- hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Harry, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.- No te hace lo suficientemente feliz o te lastima, siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Ginny le sonrió, pero no dijo nada, pues no le dio tiempo ya que Harry dijo mientras la abrazaba de manera posesiva.

-Ginny siempre me tendrá, así que nunca te necesitara.

-…Por otro lado, si te aburres de él, siempre estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos- y esto lo dijo solo para molestar a Harry.

Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina. Ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes, y si no fuera porque Ginny tenía de la mano a Harry, hace rato que le había dado una muy buena paliza.

Sabiendo que ya nada tenía que hacer ahí, James decidió marcharse.

-Nos vemos después- musito dirigiéndose únicamente a Ginny y Laura, a la que por cierto habían olvidado.

Ginny sintió que podía volver a respirar con normalidad. Miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido, que de la misma forma miraba la puerta por donde James Baudelaire acababa de salir.

-Fuiste un malvado con él.

-Yo no dije que no lo quería- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Ginny rodó los ojos

-Solo dije la verdad. A quien amo es a ti, y aunque James es un pan de oro, solo le quiero como un amigo.

-Ese tipo no me gusta. No lo quiero cerca de ti. El te ama.

-Tontito.

Pego su rostro sobre su pecho y suspiró. Inhaló su aroma y se embriagó de él. ¡Dios¡Cuanto lo amaba!

-Esto…disculpen que los moleste, pero necesito usar la oficina- dijo una voz suave desde la entrada.

Era la misma joven que Harry vio entrar junto a James Baudelaire. Su cabello era de un castaño rubio y sus ojos de un color miel no muy común. Por alguna razón esta chica se le hizo tremendamente familiar.

-¡Laura! - exclamó Ginny al verla.- Ven, te voy a presentar a mi novio.- la acercó hasta él e hizo las presentaciones respectivas.

-Así que tu eres Harry. Hasta que finalmente te conozco. – decía la chica.

Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño divertido.

-Creo que sabes mucho de mi.

-Bastante. Ginny no deja de hablar de ti ni siquiera cuando duerme: Que si Harry esto, que si Harry lo otro…

-¡Laura!- Ginny estaba sonrojadísima de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué? Solo he dicho la verdad.- dijo con inocencia.

Harry se partió de risa.

-¿Sabes? Me caes de maravilla. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

-Eso espero- dijo la joven sonriendo de una manera que a Harry le recordó a alguien, pero no tenía ni la menor idea, a quién.

-No sé porqué, pero tu rostro se me hace familiar- decía el morenito.- ¿Ya nos hemos visto antes?

Un poco sonrojada, Laura miró a Ginny, que a su vez miró a Harry, ya que ella también pensó lo mismo cuando la vio por primera vez.

-No lo creo. Aunque nací aquí, viví en EE. UU. Durante casi toda mi vida.

-Ah, bueno.- dijo Harry mirándola detenidamente, hasta que finalmente Ginny decidió llamar su atención.

-Creo que usted y yo, Sr. Potter aún tenemos muchos sitios por visitar.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Harry la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Bueno, si lo que quieres es secuestrarme, estaré encantado de la vida. Pero eso sí, no dejaré que te aproveches de mi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

NA:Vaya reconciliación. Jajaja! Estuvo divertido el capi. Pero bueno, no todo es de color de rosa, pues en el siguiente capitulo sucederán cosas que terminará por romper aquella hermosa relación. ¿Qué cosas? Los que leyeron este fic anteriormente, ya saben lo que sucederá. Los que aún no, pues les digo que sean pacientes para saber lo que pasa.

Un beso y no olviden dejar review.


	5. Noticias parte 1

_No tengo perdon para tanta demora, pero aú así mil disculpas. Por favor, sirvanse a leer este fic y a dejar reviews. _

_Un agradecimiento especial a: **zafiro potter, Lady Black, witchmaju, Andie, Lunatica, Martha, Lany snape**_

_5.-Noticias (Parte 1)_

Había transcurrido un mes y algunos días desde que Harry y Ginny arreglaron sus problemas y todo volvió a la normalidad entre ellos. Estaban felices. Vivían y disfrutaban de su relación como si estuvieran en una especie de burbuja de colores, o un castillo mágico lleno de color y felicidad.

Durante sus vacaciones, Harry se la pasaba yendo y viniendo a Francia, casi todos los días. Los días que no se aparecía por allá, se ponía en contacto con Ginny vía msn. Sin embargo, lo entrenamientos de quidditch para la nueva temporada habían comenzado, y las visitas a Francia, el ir y venir quedaron relegadas para los días en el que tuviera tiempo libre.

-_No te preocupes, amor. Sabíamos que esto pasaría_- le había dicho Ginny la última vez que se vieron (en casa de Laura). Habían hecho el amor por horas de una forma tan especial, que tanto Harry como Ginny sintieron que quizá ya no volverían a tener un momento tan agradable como aquel, por lo menos, hasta que acabara la temporada de quidditch y Harry quedara nuevamente libre para ella.

Un día, después de un arduo entrenamiento de quidditch, Remus llegó de visita a la casa en la que Harry y Sirius vivían. Durante la conversación que sostenían, Remus les informo que el Ministerio de Magia, estaba en busca de un nuevo cuerpo de aurores.

-¿Qué dices Harry? - le pregunto Remus - Necesitamos de gente joven como tú. Estoy seguro de que lograrías pasar Las pruebas, además ese siempre he sido tú sueño ¿o me equivoco?

-Claro que si, pero...- dijo Harry muy pensativo - no quisiera tener que dejar de jugar al quidditch y mucho menos tener que dejar de ver a Ginny mucho más tiempo de lo que ya nos vemos.

-Si te sabes organizar, verás que puedes programarte perfectamente. En cuanto al quidditch, no tienes de que preocuparte; puedes hacer ambas cosas - le informo Sirius

-¿En serio?, entonces creo que sí iré a hacer las pruebas - dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa - saben iré a buscar a Ron quizás él también quiera hacer la prueba.

Así que esa misma noche Harry se apareció en la madriguera (Ron y Hermione vivían ahí a pedido de la Sra. Weasley y de Hermione). La Sra. Weasley, al verlo, lo abrazó muy fuerte, y después lo reprendió por haberla abandonado por tanto tiempo.

-¿Te estas alimentando bien? Te veo muy delgaducho- le decía examinándolo con detenimiento. Harry no pudo evitar partirse de risa. La Sra. Weasley nunca cambiaría. Mejor.

Molly, después de insistirle a Harry a que se sentara a comer algo en la mesa, fue a buscar a Ron, cuando Harry le dijo que se quedaría a cenar.

Poco rato después, Ron bajo veloz como el viento por las escaleras y por poco y casi se cae, al saltar los últimos peldaños.

-¡Harry!- grito Ron efusivamente al ver a su amigo - me alegra verte¿qué ocurrió?

-Nada, solo vine a visitarlos - le dijo Harry tranquilamente- ¿cómo han estado?

-Bien - le respondió - pero ahora mejor de verte aquí. Tenías bastante tiempo de no venir- le regaño

-Lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupado…_ con tu hermana- _se abstuvo de decir.

-¡Ronald Weasley¿Por qué me dejaste atrás? - dijo la voz seria de Hermione desde Las escaleras

-¡Ay, amor! perdona - se disculpo Ron algo sonrojado.

-Hola Harry - le saludo Hermione. Ron se había acercado a ella y le ayudó en el descenso.

-¿Qué tal Hermione¿Qué tal te sientes¿cómo estas?

-Bien - le dijo ella feliz de verlo - Paro aquí metida y…engordando. Mirame, ya casi ni puedo ver mis pies.-Harry se rió de buena gana por la ocurrencia- Y ¿qué tal tú?

-Mejor gracias- dijo Harry- Ehm... vine porque a parte de visitarlos, quería proponerte algo Ron

-¿qué cosa? - pregunto este extrañado.

-Bueno, verás. Se están haciendo unas pruebas en el ministerio para elegir nuevos Aurores y me preguntaba si quisieras asistir.

-¿Aurores? - pregunto Ron desconcertado. Se quedo un momento en silencio como pensando en lo que Harry le acababa de decir. - Claro que quiero ir a esa prueba¡Será magnifico!, por fin tendremos algo de acción en nuestras vidas

-¡RAYOS! - dijo disgustada Hermione - Yo también quiero ir...

-Relájate cariño - dijo Ron - pero creo que no podrás, debes de cuidarte, por ti y por el niño.

-¿Canto tiempo de embarazo llevas, Hermione?- pregunto Harry mirándola con curiosidad

-Cinco meses y un poco más- le respondió una feliz futura madre.

-Entonces Ron tiene Razón – replicó Harry- debes de descansar

-¡Que machistas!

-No le hagas caso - le dijo Ron a Harry - En estos días su carácter cambia demasiado. Mi padre dice que Las mujeres se comportan así durante el embarazo.

Harry río con ganas

-No se rían.!- dijo la castaña colorada- Y mucho menos tú Harry, ya quisiera verte cuando Ginny este embarazada.

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeo Ron poniéndose serio - Eso tendrá que ser después de que casen como Dios manda, porque de lo contrario, no querrán tener un hijo antes de los nueve meses¿verdad?

-¿Cómo tú, que recién tienes tres meses de matrimonio y ya vas a ser padre?

Ron se puso colorado, y Harry tuvo ganas de reírse de su cara.

-El caso es…-continuó él- -Que si mis hermanos supieran de ciertas cosas que por desgracia sé, pero que no diré, porque A pesar de todo eres mi amigo…

-¡Que considerado!- dijo Harry para irritación de Ron…

-…Créeme que después de una buena paliza te obligarían a casarte con ella.

-Pues ve y díselos¡Rayos! Así podrán traerla de regreso, nos casarían y Ginny ya no tendría porqué regresar.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron boquiabiertos.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

Ron y Hermione se miraron antes de sacudir la cabeza.

-Nada- dijeron al unísono tratando de contener la risa.

-Entonces¿vienes? - preguntó cambiando el tema de conversación.

-Claro que sí, mañana paso por tu casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente, cuando llegaron al ministerio, un gran numero de magos y brujas aguardaban para Las pruebas; había de todo, gente conocida como Colin Crevey, Cho Chang, (Que le sonrió amigablemente), Seamus Finigan , y otros que Harry pudo reconocer a la distancia, como el caso de Raphael Sanabria, (con quien había tenido un percance algún tiempo atrás por cierta pelirroja). Todos ellos parecían no sorprenderse de ver a Harry y a Ron en Las pruebas, aunque esto ocasionó algo de incomodidad. Pues Harry y Ron eran leyenda por haberse enfrentado al _que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ y séquito. El ambiente se puso un poco más tenso cuando un tercero, también leyenda, se unió a ellos.

-Harry, Ron - Los llamo la voz de una persona que al hablar arrastraba las palabras, se trataba de Draco Malfoy - ¿Qué hay?

-¿Draco? -dijo Harry sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacíamos en América.

-No nos digas que tú también vienes para Las pruebas?- le preguntó Ron.

-Por supuesto - dijo con altivez - Y veo que ustedes también.

-No me lo perdería - dijo Ron con una sonrisita.

-Y¿Hermione¿Por qué no esta aquí?

-No puede - le contesto Ron - como sabes esta embarazada.

-Supongo que se moría de ganas por venir - replico Draco.

- Supones bien - le contestó riendo.

-Y Draco ¿Todo bien¿Cómo esta…? - Pregunto Harry y miró a Ron que también se mostró interesado.

-¿Viste a Karmina y a tu hijo?-preguntó Ron sin la menor sutileza.

Draco asintió un poco molesto.

-Karmina es una niña insoportable. No quería dejarme conocer a mi…- se contuvo para no decir "Hijo", y enseguida agregó: - Joaquín. La muy caprichosa quería que le suplicara. Ja! Como si yo fuera hacerlo. Jamás en la historia de mi familia, ha existido un Malfoy que se doblegara ante una mujer. Mucho menos si esta tiene dieciséis y si es una niña vanidosa y caprichosa…

-A mi me parece una niña encantadora- decía Harry y Ron asentía (imagínenselo tipo caricatura)

-¿Encantadora esa arpía? Por favor! No es más que un manojo de vanidad y arrogancia. La típica hijita de papá.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de "¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?"

-…Tan superficial y sin escrúpulos…y como si fuera poco me tildó de irresponsable, creído y arrogante..

-"_Tal para cual_"- pensaron ambos amigos.

-O sea, en pocas palabras te pusieron en tu lugar.

-¡JA! Ya quisiera esa niñata, ponerme en mi lugar. ¡Nunca! Ninguna mujer ni nadie se atreverá a desafiarme. No lo permitiré. – dijo con una arrogancia que exasperaba.

Ron y Harry enrollaron la mirada.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Ron.

-Sin embargo, finalmente pudiste ver o no a tu hijo.

A Draco se le dibujo una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo con orgullo.- Es todo un Malfoy, de pies a cabeza- pero de pronto hizo una pausa algo desdeñosa diciendo:- excepto por los ojos. Lo ha sacado de la madre.

Ni Ron ni Harry pudieron soportarlo más y se partieron de la risa.

Draco los miró molesto. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que había tenido que hacer para conocer a su hijo. Claro que al principio, antes de ir en su busca, se lo pensó muy bien. "_Es mi hijo_"- se dijo. "_Sangre de mi sangre, mi única familia. Tengo que conocerlo_". Pero Karmina le cerró la puerta en la cara. Bueno¿qué esperaba él? Que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de las estupideces que le dijo. Obviamente no. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco tuvo que rebajarse ante una mujer, suplicarle que le permitiera conocer a su hijo. Hasta le propuso matrimonio, pero ella lo rechazó. ¡Por Merlín¿Qué tanto daño le había echo para que ella no quisiera saber nada de él? Draco no se lo imaginaba.

Una vez calmados, siguieron charlando durante un buen rato mientras las filas se llenaban de postulantes. Harry muy animado les contó acerca de su reconciliación con Ginny en la ciudad Luz; Entonces, Draco empezó con sus cosas, Ron y Harry le miraron ceñudos. Primero porque a Harry no le gustaba hablar de sus intimidades con Ginny a nadie, y segundo, Ron estaba dispuesto a despellejar a Harry por si lo hacía.

-¡Aish! Ustedes si que son un par de aburridos.

-Y tú un depravado.- le dijo Ron.

Por fin dio comienzo a Las pruebas. Luego de probar sus conocimientos sobre hechizos y otros (Ron deseaba que Hermione estuviera ahí con él). Pasaron a probar la velocidad al ejecutar los hechizos, el verdadero valor, de cómo comportarse frente al peligro; Eligieron a los mas capacitados. Harry, Ron y Draco fueron (obvio), los mejores junto a un muchacho llamado Raphael Sanabria, aunque después de ellos quedo Cho Chang luego otros un poco mas abajo que ella, sorprendiendo a los chicos. Pero aún así, se los llevaron a una sala aparte, para entrenarlos un poco mas. Como Harry, Ron, Draco y Raphael, fueron los mejores, su entrenamiento fue de inmediato, sometiéndolos a pruebas muy rigurosas, para poder enfrentarse, con sus enemigos. Así pues tuvieron que saber manejar correctamente Las maldiciones imperdonables, nuevos hechizos y encantamientos de magia oscura y los contra hechizos. También de como llevar una batalla en el aire, la tierra y el agua. Era un trabajo duro, pero, satisfactorio Sirius, Remus e incluso el Profesor Dumbledore (que fue a supervisar) se batían con ellos, para la mejora de sus técnicas, para un futuro duelo.

Cuando todo acabo, y mientras tomaban un descansito. El Prof. Dumbledore les informo que a partir de de esa misma semana, ellos(O sea Harry, Ron, Draco y Raphael) empezarían con sus entrenamientos para animagos. ¡GENIAL! exclamaron felices. El grupo de amigos, excepto Raphael que se mostraba indiferente a todos ellos. Por otro lado, Ron no esperaba la hora de contarlo a su esposa y Harry a Ginny. Pero, había un pequeño detalle "_Nadie debe saber que serán animagos"._ Expreso firmemente el Prof. Dumbledore.

-Pero si no se lo cuento a Hermione me matara - expreso Ron evidentemente angustiado

- Nadie debe de saberlo - repitió Lupin - solo nosotros lo sabremos y el Ministerio de Magia

-No tendrán mas que resignarse. Así son Las reglas - le dijo Sirius al trío, que se miraban resignados.

-Por mi todo esta bien- dijo Raphael sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, lo que originó una mirada algo irritada de los tres amigos. Raphael los ignoró.

-Y a todo esto ¿quién nos va ha enseñar? - pregunto Harry.

-Yo!!! - dijo Sirius con una sonrisita - A partir de mañana, Yo mismo me encargare de instruirlos y…- pero en ese instante Sirius no termino de hablar, porque una alarma sumamente estremecedora se escucho por todo el lugar.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunto rápidamente Sirius a un mago que estaba corriendo.

-Ha habido otro ataque - respondió este mago - y fue en Francia. Los del ministerio de ese país requieren de nuestra ayuda. Será mejor que vengas Sirius y tú también Remus . Tal vez necesitemos ayuda.

-¡Claro!

-Nosotros también queremos ir...- intervino Harry

-No. ustedes quédense aquí- dijo el prof. Dumbledore con firmeza.

-Pero en Francia esta Bill - dijo Ron preocupado - y...

-Ginny - intervino Harry angustiado.

-No se preocupen nosotros nos encargaremos del asunto, vamos. - dijo Sirius

Tanto Sirius, como Remus y el prof. Dubledore desaparecieron, a través de una Chimenea, usando Polvos Flu de un color violeta (que servían para hacer viajes a países cercanos que se encuentren en el continente Europeo. En cuanto se refiere a América, Asia, Africa u Oceanía, los polvos Flu era Azul. Por supuesto. Todo esto era muy caro y había que sacar una licencia especial para poder usarlos).

Harry se quedo preocupado. Tenía el terrible deseo de ir, pero Ron y Draco le dijeron que era mejor así, que quizá era muy pronto para enrolarse una batalla. ¿Qué tal si algo salía mal? Para su malestar, ellos tenían un poco de razón. Solo esperaba que nada malo le ocurriera a Ginny. Así que no le quedo de otra que esperar la vuelta de Sirius para que le contara todo lo ocurrido.

Sirius llego muy de noche y agotado.

-¿Qué tal te fue? - Pregunto Harry de inmediato

-Fue difícil - reconoció Sirius Preocupado- En toda Europa a crecido el numero de mortifagos. Por suerte en otros continentes no hay mucho lío, pero si no nos cuidamos esto puede empeorar.

-¿Hubo muertes? - pregunto Ron

-Por desgracia, sí- dijo Remus con abatimiento - ocho muggles, y unos mortifagos, y algunos pudieron escapar.

-La cosa se esta poniendo fea - dijo Harry

-Muy fea - corroboró Sirius - Pero, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien contigo, y con ustedes (dijo refiriéndose a Ron, Draco y Raphael), seremos invencibles.

0oo0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto, en Francia, Ginny ignoraba por completo lo ocurrido, ya que en esos momentos estaba enfrascada en su trabajo. Sin embargo, se apareció un grupo de magos heridos, que se instalaron muy tranquilos en uno de los cuartos. Mientras Ginny, James y Laura (los mejores amigos de Ginny), en un cuarto contiguo a este se preparaban para atenderlos; y en el momento en que se disponían a entrar, escucharon sin querer una conversación que los dejó paralizados.

-Aún no entiendo el plan del jefe - hablo uno de los magos - ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

-Oh, pues! Resucitar al señor tenebroso - decía el otro con énfasis - es su meta máxima, y nosotros como buenos seguidores, debemos obedecer sus ordenes- Ginny y los otros se quedaron de piedra.

-El jefe necesita (como ya te lo he dicho) la sangre de Harry Potter- explico un tercer mortifago.

-Y sacrificar al primer hijo de este-dijo el anterior al segundo

-Pero, Potter no tiene ningún hijo, que yo sepa.

-El jefe se va a encargar de eso - dijo - no te preocupes, todo será como antes de la desaparición del Señor tenebroso.

Y luego se echó a reír y sus otros compañeros le siguieron al rato.

Ginny se alejo de la puerta asustada, temblando, mareada y con una imperiosa necesidad de vomitar. Los tres se lanzaron tensas miradas. Nadie sabía que decir, ni que hacer, solo se quedaron quietos escuchando Las risas de los mortifagos.

-Tenemos que entgag antes de que sospechen algo - dijo James

-No quiero entrar ahí - dijo Ginny

-Como medimagos debemos cumplir con nuestra obligación - dijo Laura no muy segura.

-No pienso ayudar a esos hombres - replico Ginny decidida - ¡¡son mortifagos!!

-Sabes que no es nuestro trabajo juzgar a esas _persons_ - dijo James muy serio - Nosotros solo debemos preocuparnos de susalud

-Pero James, yo no…

-Pero nada, debes cumplig con tu misión de medimago - declaro James con firmeza

-Bueno, creo que no me queda de otra ¿verdad?- respiro hondo, contó hasta diez logrando tranquilizarse un poco.- vamos…

El ambiente era tenso. Ginny trataba de no mirar a aquellos hombres por el simple echo de no poder contenerse y terminar saltando sobre ellos y atraparlos hasta que las autoridades llegaran. Ginny era muy buena en el campo de la defensa, pero, muy a su pesar, sabía perfectamente que no podría contra esos asesinos, que sin duda eran mucho mas fuerte que ella y sus amigos.

-¿Se siente bien señorita? - pregunto uno de los hombres a Ginny, cuando ella derramo un frasco lleno de poción cicatrizante...

-eh...sí - le garantizo Ginny - solo estoy algo cansada, hoy a habido mucho trabajo.

-Entonces debería descansar.

-Gracias lo voy hacer - hubo un ligero silencio, en el que ese mismo hombre se le quedara viendo fijamente…

-¿Pasa algo? - pregunto James

-No, no pasa nada, solo que...disculpe Señorita ¿no nos hemos visto antes? - Ginny miro espantada a sus amigos.

-No... no creo, yo a usted no lo conozco , me debe estar confundiendo.

-Ahora que lo dices compañero, a mi esta señorita también me parece conocida...- dijo otro mortifago

-Ya se!! -exclamo un tercer mortifago -¿No es usted la novia de Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley hija del Ministro de Magia Británica?

-Eh, yo...

-Siento mucho decilusionaglos pego esta señogita es mi novia Bianca Lastaggia, y no esa Ginny que ustedes dicen...pog ciegto ya tegminamos con ustedes ...ya pueden igse , y no olviden que el pago es en caja , saliendo de este pasillo a la degecha y luego a la izquiegda no pueden pegdegce - los tres hombres intercambiaron miradas.

-Bien, gracias de todos modos - dijo uno de ellos poniéndose de pie. Y luego los tres salieron del cuarto.

Ginny sintió caerse, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Le agradeció infinitamente a James, por haberla ayudado "_No te pgeocupes todo esta bien, paga eso son los amigos_" dijo con cierta tristeza, ya que le hubiese gustado ser algo mas que eso.

Otro mes pasó desde aquella vez. Todas las veces que se vieron, Ginny decidió no contarle nada a Harry por el momento acerca de lo ocurrido, pues no sabía como lo tomaría quizá no le diera importancia, o tal vez, eso haría que Harry tuviera una excusa para que regresara a Londres. No es que no quisiera, pero… Pero lo que si medito durante todo ese tiempo, fue escribirle al Prof Dumbledore. Tal vez él sepa que aconsejarle, pero.

-Pienso que deberías decírselo primero a Harry - le sugirió Laura

-No, primero quiero la opinión del profesor Dumbledore - le respondió atando una carta a la pata de una lechuza

-Mas vale que Haggy no tenga hijos pog el momento - Ginny lo miro con el ceño fruncido a James.

-No digas eso - le dijo.

-Que horrible comentario - dijo Laura

-_Pardon, pardon!_ - se disculpo James - _celui-là sensibles!_.

Durante los siguientes días, Ginny se mostró demasiado nerviosa e intranquila , esperando por la respuesta del Prof Dumbledore. Por otro lado, Laura le decía que debía tranquilizarse, ya que últimamente estaba muy pálida y desmejorada.

Después de varios días de angustiosa espera, por fin llegó la tan esperada carta Ginny, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía desatar la carta de la lechuza siendo Laura la que la desato por ella.

"_Estimada Srta. Weasley:_

_Gracias por su valiosísima información. Ahora puedo tener una idea de cual es el propósito de estos "nuevos" mortifagos, y así tratar de impedirla._

_He decidido no contarle nada a Harry, por su propia seguridad. Es mejor que no lo sepa, y así pueda continuar con mucha normalidad su vida._

_Le agradecería, que si tiene una noticia semejante, me la cuentes de inmediato. Eso ayudaría mucho._

_Cordialmente,_

_A.D"._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Ginny se sintió mas aliviada sabía que el Prof. Dumbledore estaría de acuerdo con ella en no decirle nada a Harry.

Aquel mismo día por la tarde, cuando Ginny se disponía marcharse a casa en compañía de sus dos amigos. En plena salida de la clínica, Ginny perdió el equilibrio, y si no hubiera sido por James, de seguro y rodaba las escaleras.

-¿Te enuentgas bien? - pregunto James angustiado

-Sí solo estoy algo mareada - le dijo Ginny, aún algo confundida por el mareo.

-últimamente, no has tenido un buen aspecto amiga. - le dijo Laura - Creo que voy a tener que hacerte un examen

-No es para tanto. Sólo estoy algo estresada. Ya verán que descansando se me pasa.

-No, Lauga tiene gazón - expreso James con firmeza

Ginny no tuvo de otra que dejarse analizar por su amiga, que le tuvo que sacar sangre, para los exámenes.

-Puede ser anemia, como últimamente no te has estado alimentando bien y para el colmo has estado vomitando todo lo poco que comes- le dijo Laura preocupada y con cierta sospecha. - Regresare en media hora.

-Ya verás que no es nada- le dijo Ginny.

-Eso ya lo veremos- repuso Laura seria.

Ginny se sentía tranquila, sabia que nada malo le podía pasar. Estuvo esperando a que Laura aparezca con los resultados, mientras pasaba el tiempo jugando a los naipes con James. La media hora paso y Laura apareció. Ella tenía dibujado en el rostro, una expresión de mucho asombro, por lo que preocupo a Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto Ginny.

-Ya salieron los resultados de tus análisis; no vas a creer lo que te pasa...

-¿Qué es? - pregunto James - ¿Es malo?

-No, para nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Ginny, escúchame bien - dijo Laura - Será mejor que te sientes.

-¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Ginny espantada

-Ginny, tú, tú, estas embarazada.

-¿QUE?

-Lo que oíste, los exámenes salieron positivos, aquí, aquí los tengo.- Ginny leyó con la boca abierta, el pergamino que Laura le entrego. Se quedo por un momento quieta y en silencio, pero luego sonrió.

-Un bebé - murmuro - voy a tener un bebé - dijo llena de felicidad

-No es fantástico - dijo Laura muy alegre - FELICIDADES.

-Ginny.- llamo James muy serio - ¿Quién es el padge¿Acaso es Haggui?

-Por supuesto! – dijo ella algo indignada por la pregunta. -¿De quién más creías?

James frunció el ceño.

-Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que ocurre?- dijo entre molesto y preocupado.- Estas en peliggo - dijo alarmado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es que no te acuegdas de la convegsación que tuviegon esos mogtifagos, aquella vez en esta misma sala? - dijo James - Quiegen al pgimeg hijo de Haggui Potteg y ahoga, tú vas a teneg a su hijo.

-Es verdad - dijo Laura borrando su sonrisa -Tienes que esconderte.

-Claro que no - dijo Ginny - dudo mucho que los mortifagos sepan que estoy embarazada, y si se enteran, no importa, total voy a contarle todo a Harry y entre los dos veremos.

-No estoy _d'accord_ - dijo James. cosa que Ginny ignoro, poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose hacia al escritorio - ¿Qué haces?

-Pienso escribirle a Harry, pidiéndole que nos veamos este fin semana en su casa.- dijo Ginny muy feliz - Ya verán, Harry se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere que va a ser padre.

James insistió, para que Ginny desistiera de esa idea de escribirle a Harry, y para que no viaje, pero Ginny no le hizo caso, y muy decidida, le escribió.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry recibió la carta en medio de un partido de práctica de quidditch. Y como estaba ocupado guardo la carta despreocupadamente en su túnica y continuó jugando. Por fin, cuando termino, y se cambio de ropa y todo, se acordó de la carta, sacándola de la túnica sudada. Se sobresalto al ver que era de Ginny.

_Querido Harry,_

_Puede resultarte extraño que te escriba después de habernos visto hace dos días, pero es que te extraño un montón, por esa razón he decidido regresar a Inglaterra solo por este fin de semana (Sábado) y pasarla contigo. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte (y tenemos tantas cosas por hacer), que no veo el momento de estar junto a ti. Te tengo una sorpresa, y sé que te vas a poner muy feliz cuando te lo diga, es algo relacionado a nosotros. Bueno no te adelanto nada más. Nos vemos el sábado, mon amour._

_Siempre Tuya... _

_G.w._

Harry se quedo sorprendido¿Qué será eso que Ginny no podía decirle por escrito? Se preocupo un poco, pero luego sonrió, muy pronto volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Dos días después, Harry despertó lleno de felicidad; pues al día siguiente vería a su queridísima pelirroja. Luego bajo a desayunar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y…

-¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto Sirius al verlo tan radiante - Estas como... demasiado feliz...

-Me tiene que pasar algo para sentirme feliz - contesto Harry sonriendo.

-No, pero me sorprendió esa sonrisita - explico Sirius riendo también, pero luego agrego - Harry este fin de semana no voy a estar en casa. Tengo que salir con Dumbledore y Remus, a hacer un trabajo. No vendré hasta el lunes por la mañana.

-¿Qué trabajo es ese? - Pregunto Harry lleno de curiosidad.

-Secreto absoluto.

-Pero Sirius ¡cuéntalo!

-No Harry - dijo con firmeza - dime ¿puedes cuidar la casa?

-Claro que sí, ya no soy un niño - dijo algo enojado, pero pronto se le pasó; Así podría estar más tiempo con Ginny.

Harry se despidió de Sirius y se fue a su habitual entrenamiento de quidditch (aquel día no tenía entrenamiento en la escuela de aurores. Estaba tan entusiasmado que jugo el mejor partido de práctica hasta ese momento. Todos sus compañeros lo vitorearon, y gracias a su excelente actuación todos salieron más temprano de la práctica.

Al salir del campo de entrenamiento, para dirigirse a su casa, paso por un Bar, que quedaba a unas cuadras del campo de quidditch en Ocean Place (comunidad mágica casi a Las afueras de Londres), y vio a uno de sus compañero de quidditch: Gregory Grelsetran. Al acercarse a él, noto su en semblante preocupación y demasiada concentración, entonces se acercó a hablarle, quería saber que era lo que le agobiaba tanto a su amigo.

-Gregory - le llamo - ¡Ey Gregory!!

-¿AH¿QUÉ¿qué sucede¿Harry¿pasa algo? -pregunto desconcertado.

-Nada malo, no te preocupes.

-¡Uf..! menos mal, por un momento creí que nos atacaban mortifagos.

-Si estas conmigo, créeme que nada te pasara nada amigo.

Gregory lo miró divertido.

-Eso espero...- hubo risas

-Y dime ¿tienes algún problema?

-¿YO? No ¿por qué?

-No sé como te ví tan preocupado, pensativo, bueno pensé que de repente tenias algún problema.

-No como crees, aunque eh tenido algunos problemillas con la servidumbre, ya sabes. Pero en sí no es nada.- dijo despreocupadamente- Y a eso debo de agregarle a que no eh estado durmiendo bien últimamente.

-¿Insomnio?

-Creo que sí - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hubo un corto silencio – Y¿qué hay de ti? hoy te e visto muy animado¿estas feliz por algo?

-¿Por qué Lo preguntas?

-No sé, te veo distinto como si hubiese recargado baterías¿te paso algo?

-Bueno, algo así.

-¿Esta relacionado con cierta pelirroja que conozco?

Harry ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Gregory insistió para que se lo contara.

-Vamos cuenta. Te prometo que no diré nada.- dijo con la mano derecha levantada - seré toda una tumba, si con eso te salvo la vida.- dijo refiriéndose a Ron Weasley y hermanos.

Harry rió.

-Bien, recibí una carta de Ginny y quiere que nos veamos – contó emocionado - dice que me tiene una noticia muy importante que nos hará feliz.

-¿Qué cosa será?

-Ni idea, solo dice que nos concierne a los dos, pero estoy emocionado, algo dentro de mí me dice que son buenas noticias

-Esperemos que sea así. ¿cuándo dices que viene?

-Mañana, y no sabes Las ganas que tengo de verla, estoy que cuento los segundos.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo amigo, porque mejor no brindamos por ella - propuso Gregory levantando su copa.

-No Gregory, me encantaría, pero sabes que eh tenido problemas con el alcohol.

-Solo será un trago. No seas aguafiestas.

-No lo sé.

-Vamos Harry, brindemos por Ginny y su regreso.

-Esta bien pero solo uno.

-Eso es. Así me gusta. Mesero traiga una copa para mi amigo - dijo con una sonrisa.

Al terminar su copa, Harry quiso irse , pero Gregory la insistió en que se quedara un poco mas. Harry no pudo decir que no, y decidió quedarse un poco más. Llevaba solo un par de copas cuando ya estaba mareado, sin entender por qué, y por mas que quería no podía parar de beber, tomándole gusto al alcohol y...

-Gregory... ¿Sabes qué?...hip! - dijo Harry abrazándolo por el cuello y acercándolo mas a él.- Nadie...hip!...absolutamente nadie va a quitarme a Ginny...hip!

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?...hip!

-Porque Ginny es mi mujer, y siempre lo será...hip! .Yo he sido el primero y único en su vida ...hip! y seguiré siéndolo...hip! - aclaro con firmesa

-Que bien Amigo...hip!!...no sabes como te envidio ¡hip!!

Continuaron bebiendo hasta que Harry cayó a bruces en el bar. Gregory aún se mantenía algo sobrio pero se le paso cuando unos hombres con túnicas negras se le aparecieron en frente, y todos llevaban mascaras de plata. El cantinero del bar se desmayó de la impresión y como al jefe de los mortifagos le caía bien el tipo, solo le borro la memoria, como hizo con todos quienes se encontraban en el lugar, y si no los asesino fue para no llamar la atención...

Cogieron a Harry, que estaba hecho un estropajo, y entre los cinco mortifagos lo llevaron a su propia casa por ordenes superiores. Un sexto hombre encapuchado y con mascara de oro se apareció ante los demás, que al verlo se hincaron ante él.

Harry estaba sobre el piso. El hombre de la mascara de oro, se le quedo mirando fijamente con odio, rencor y desprecio, y con unas ganas terribles de matarlo y cumplir de una vez, su venganza por la muerte de sus padres . "_No aún no es el momento , primero tienes que sufrir , y que mejor perdiendo a tu adorada Ginny...ja ja ja ja ...ja ja ja ja ja...JORDAN!!_"- De los cinco encapuchados, uno de ellos se puso de pie , y camino hasta él , hincándose nuevamente frente a él

-Jordan...quiero que busques a Romilda, y la traigas aquí de inmediato.

-A la orden señor - contesto apresuradamente.

-¡Aprisa! ya es tiempo que Potter pague alguna de Las cosas que me debe...¡ah! y también...- agrego con una sonrisa perversa - haz que vigilen a Ginny Weasley, y averigüen su estado de salud, porque si lo que sospecho es cierto, pronto podremos revivir al Señor tenebroso..ja ja ja ja ja ja ... ja ja ja ja ja...¡QUE ESPERAS!

-Sí , señor...

En menos de media hora, Romilda había aparecido en casa de Harry, que ya estaba en su habitación. El hombre de la mascara de oro la esperaba, y ni bien la vio comenzó a explicarle su plan.

-Necesito que hagas, que Ginny crea que pasaste la noche con este - dijo señalándolo con desprecio.

-Y¿para qué quieres que haga eso? - pregunto Romilda con nerviosismo.

-Es muy simple. Quiero vengarme, y una de Las formas de lograrlo es que no sea feliz, para eso necesito separarlo de su adorada Ginny - dijo con burla.

-Esta bien, así de paso y me vengo también...- é la miró con las cejas enarcadas- Sí, es que acaso no te acuerdas de lo que te conté. Yo quería a Harry para mí, pero esa mal nacida me lo quito, No obstante , esta vez se lo quitare y sufrirá todo lo que yo sufrí cuando me lo quito...-dijo con satisfacción.

-Has lo que quieras, solo me interesa que se peleen y se separen para siempre¿me entendiste?

-Despreocúpate que lo haré - dijo acercándose a Harry y dándole un beso en la frente agregó - siempre quise estar así de cerca. –sonrió de oreja a oreja- El día de mañana será fantástico.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Luego de abandonar el Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres, Ginny tomo un pañuelo y lo convirtió en un traslador (tenía permiso de hacerlo, después de todo era la hija del Ministro de Magia de Gran Bretaña), y así llegó al Valle de Godric. Camino contenta hasta llegar a la casa de Harry. Toco la puerta y como se demoraba en abrir, sacó la varita y dijo en voz baja, "_Alohomora_". La puerta se abrió y ella entro...

-Es un dormilón - comento Ginny al darse cuenta que Harrry aún continuaba en su cuarto, así que decidió ir a despertarlo. Subió las escaleras mientras tarareaba una canción, tocó la puerta para luego entrar y… La feliz sonrisa que llevaba se borro de inmediato al ver a Harry en la cama con otra mujer ambos desnudos.

-¿Quién eres? y ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó desconcertada Ginny mirando a la mujer que se ponía de pié y cogía la camisa de Harry.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren quien llego nada mas y nada menos, que la tonta Weasley - comento la mujer sarcásticamente. Y fue ahí que Ginny descubrió de quien se trataba...

-¿Romilda? - dijo con rabia.

-La misma que vez - dijo poniéndose de pie, y colocando sobre su cuerpo desnudo una camisa de Harry

-¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Ginny.

-No es obvio, o, es que acaso eres estúpida. No vez que pase la noche con mi hombre. Por cierto, otra noche de pasión desmesurada - suspiro - si supieras la manera en la que Harry hace el amor.

Ginny se quedo callada solo la miro con odio, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no era verdad, todo tenía que ser una pesadilla . Desde que habían terminado el colegio Romilda y ella no se veían las caras. La ultima vez fue cuando Romilda intentó separarlos, pero no lo logró, y juro vengarse, y sea como sea ella obtendría el amor de Harry "_tal vez aprovecho que yo estaba fuera para metérsele por los ojos"_ pensó Ginny aterrada.

Ginny quería una explicación, e intento acercarse a Harry para despertarlo, pero Romilda se lo impidió, sacándola del cuarto a empujones. Ahí afuera se dijeron de todo, desde la A hasta la Z, Y ni aún así Harry se despertaba. Con tanto escándalo cualquiera despertaría. Lo que hizo a Ginny sospechar...

-Debe de estar cansado - dijo Romilda - Fue una noche muy agotada, imagínate si yo estoy cansada el debe estarlo mas.

-No te creo nada, y quieras o no voy a hablar con él.

-Ni lo intentes - le advirtió Romilda - El ya no te ama, lo dejaste solo, y entonces él me busco para llenar ese vacío que dejaste desde hace mucho tiempo - Ginny la miro – Si, desde hace mucho Harry y yo hemos estado saliendo. Desde hace muchos años hemos estado jugando a los amantes, viviéndonos a escondidas amándonos a escondidas, y poco a poco me eh ido ganando su amor, ahora Harry delira de amor por mí

-NO TE CREO, LO QUE DICES ES MENTIRA... HARRY!

-Es absurdo que lo llames él no va a salir.

-Harry no pudo engañarme, él me ama, estoy segura de eso.

-Si que me das lástima, dime que parte no entendiste, para explicártelo mejor, querida. Harry te utilizó. Como hija del ministro de magia, quien mejor que tu para que su imagen mejorara.

-Eso no es vedad. ¡Estas mintiendo!

-¿Tu crees¡Ay, pues! Siento bajarte de tu nube, queridita, pero lo que te he dicho no es más que la pura verdad. Entiéndelo, Harry solo te ha estado utilizando.

-¡Mientes!- se negaba a creer- Harry me ama.

-Si te amara como tu dices, no estaría conmigo.

Y por mucho que le resultara increíble, las pruebas estaban ahí, frente a sus ojos. Harry le habías estado engañando con Romilda.

-Necesito hablar con él, Harry me tiene que explicar, necesito escuchar de sus propios labios que ya no me ama, que solo e sido un juego para él…- dijo Ginny dispuesta a encarar a Harry , pero Romilda una vez mas se interpuso cogió a Ginny del brazo y la empujo contra la pared, haciendo que Ginny se golpeara. Empezó a reír como loca.

-Eso te pasa por insistente. Seria absurdo querida que intentes hablarle a estas alturas del partido que YO ya gane, pero ¿sabes que? Le diré que viniste a visitarlo y que le mandas muchos saludos.

Luego de decir aquello Romilda se metió rápido al cuarto, dejando afuera a una destrozada Ginny (y adolorida además por el golpe contra la pared), que fue incorporándose poco a poco; mientras Romilda con un movimiento rápido de varita hizo que Harry comenzara a moverse al antojo de ella y así aparentar que hacían el amor.

Ginny entro poco después llevándose una gran desilusión al verlos a ambos teniendo sexo. Por poco y Ginny se desmaya de la sorpresa, y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el corazón completamente destrozado sólo pudo decir "_Te odio Harry Potter, te odio"_ y luego salió del cuarto y de la casa apresuradamente, mientras que Romilda disfrutaba de su momento.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny corrió y corrió, con lagrimas en los ojos, por todo el Valle de Godric, hubiese corrido mas, pero se detuvo al tropezarse con una persona. Ginny cayó sobre esa persona.

-Lo siento - se disculpo

-¿Ginny? - dijo un hombre apuesto no tan amigo de ella, pero simpatizante. Era Gregory Grelsetran que le sonreía. Ginny no pudo evitarlo, y lo abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo, y se puso llorar como niña chiquita entre sus brazos. Gregory se mostró perplejo, preocupándose mucho por la chica.

-¿Qué te sucede¿Por qué lloras así¿qué paso? - Pregunto consternado, de verla tan mal. Pero Ginny no le respondió, seguía llorando, ella no quería hablar, pero Gregory, harto de no recibir una respuesta, levanto con su mano el rostro de la pelirroja y le volvió a preguntar lo que pasaba.

-¡Harry me engaño! - dijo con dificultad - dijo que me amaba cuando en realidad estaba con otra...

-¿Qué¡Pero que dices...¡Eso no es cierto¡Harry no te engaña¡él te ama!

-¡Mentira! - grito Ginny y continuo llorando.

-Ginny... cálmate, por favor. Ten, toma.- le dio un pañuelo y tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos-Quiero que me lo expliques todo, pero primero respira hondo, relájate y desahógate será lo mejor para ti.

Gregory no era su amigo, sin embargo, le tenía aprecio, ya que era una agradable y buena persona con la que uno se podía sentir bien. Quizá por la confianza que le inspiraba, Ginny decidió contarle lo ocurrido en casa de Harry. Gregory estaba perplejo, no podía creer lo que Ginny le contaba. Harry no solía comportarse así, y eso le hizo preguntar:

-Ginny actuaste muy rápido debiste aclarar primero Las cosas con él - dijo con calma

-NO! Fue suficiente con lo que vi para darme cuenta la clase de hombre que Harry era - dijo llena de furia - Ahora se que todo lo que me dijo alguna vez, no fue nada mas que puras mentiras.

-ABSURDO!- replico Gregory - ¡Harry nunca actuaría así!

-Pero lo hizo - repuso Ginny - Me engaño de la peor manera, me hizo caer en su jueguito, me enredó y yo caí como una tonta, una tonta que lo único que he hecho a sido amarlo, entregándome a él sin condiciones, porque lo amaba y ahora yo..yo estoy embarazada. Voy a tener un hijo de él.

Gregory abrió los ojos sorprendido. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Sonrió.

-¿Estas embarazada?- Ginny asintió con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos - Esto es perfecto!- exclamó como fascinado. Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y Gregory inmediatamente agregó:- Entonces, está mejor, Harry debe de hacerse responsable de esa criatura.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

-Es que no lo entiendes! Él no debe saberlo.

-¿Por qué no, si es el padre?

-Perdió su derecho desde que se enredo con esa zorra; ahora mi hijo solo me tendrá a mí; seré padre y madre MI bebé - dijo Ginny con furia y tristeza.

-Insisto. Debes Hablar con Harry todo pudo ser un mal entendido.

-¡YA DEJA DE DEFENDERLO! - dijo enojándose también con él - él nunca debe de enterarse de la existencia de este niño. Prométeme que no le contarás nada a ese hombre.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú¡promételo!

-Mmm! No sé, no me gustaría que después Harry se entere y me lo reproche porno habérselo dicho.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Harry jamás lo sabrá. Haré lo que sea para evitarlo.

Gregory se quedó pensativo…

-Bueno, no sé…-miró a Ginny que lo miraba suplicante. Suspiró derrotado- Esta bien. Pero solo lo haré porque te aprecio mucho.

Ginny respiro aliviada, quitándose de encima una gran preocupación. Luego de agradecerle, y hacerle recordar su promesa de no decir nada, Ginny se despidió de él con un abrazo y un hasta pronto.

-Clero que nos volveremos a ver. Pronto…- dijo Gregory mirando el lugar donde Ginny había desaparecido. Camino casi sin rumbo fijo pensando en lo que Ginny le había dicho. Se compadeció de ella. No le gustaba verla tan mal¿Por qué? Gregory se sintió confundido y preocupado.- Harry Potter, eres un idiota. – Dijo antes de desaparecer, para volver a aparecer horas mas tarde.

Harry ya había despertado y tenía unas ganas de vomitar, que no dudo en ir al baño, para botar todo lo que tenía adentro, quedando exhausto y sin ganas de no hacer nada . Pero luego se acordó que Ginny pronto llegaría por lo que se apresuro a vestirse y a arreglarse para el gran reencuentro, tratando de olvidar su malestar de la noche anterior, se preparó algo para que toda la resaca se le pasara; y poder así pasarla de lo lindo con su adorada Ginny. Pero pasaba Las horas y ella ni se asomaba, comenzando a preocuparse, ya que Ginny no solía tardarse para llegar a una cita. Estaba pensando en una excusa por la que Ginny tardara, cuando en eso tocaron la puerta. Creyendo que era Ginny, corrió a abrir la puerta, pero se decepciono mucho al ver que solo era su amigo Gregory.

-¿Gregory¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto extrañado.

-Quería saber como te sentías eso es todo - dijo Gregory - Como ayer te desapareciste, me preocupe y vine a ver si no se te ofrecía nada.

-Gracias pero estoy bien, solo que algo confundido, puedes creer que no me acuerdo como fue que llegue a casa.

-No es para tanto, después de todas Las copas que te tomaste.

- ¿Si, verdad? creo que me excedí, pero eso si te digo ni mas vuelvo a tomar de esa manera.

-¡Ojala amigo! - exclamo - Bueno yo me retiro, porque supongo que debes estar muy ocupado - le dijo picaramente.

-La verdad, no - le dijo incomodo- Ginny aún no llega, y realmente ya me estoy preocupando.

-Ah! Bueno esperemos que no haya tenido un contratiempo. – hizo una pausa y luego añadiendo dijo:- Tranquilízate hombre, vas a ver que en cualquier momento se te aparece con una sonrisita, y ahí si te quiero ver. Te apuesto a que no vas a perder el tiempo- Harry se sonrojo por el comentario de Gregory.

-Ojala y tengas razón, pero¿y si no viene?

-Bueno supongo que te enviara una carta explicándote el motivo de su inasistencia ¿no lo crees?

-Espero que sí.

Harry suspiro resignado, y pensó que Gregory tenía razón, No había por que preocuparse, quizá algún improvisto ocurrió, y por eso Ginny no estaba en ese momento con él. Sin embargo, en ese momento Ginny había decidido que no volvería a verlo jamás en su vida, y que no aceptaría por nada del mundo la ayuda de nadie, rechazando por milésima vez la proposición de James Boudelaire, para huir juntos, pero Ginny terca dale con ese NO, pues según ella no corría ningún peligro, porque nadie sabía de su embarazo.

-No James - decía Ginny - Dudo que algún mortifago sepa que estoy esperando un hijo; y menos de él. (se refería a Harry)

-Aún así debes estag alegta - le advirtió - Esos hombges no son estúpidos

-Ya deja de preocuparte - dijo algo irritada - Todo saldrá bien. Ya veras.

Sin embargo, en un lugar muy alejado, un grupo de magos tenebrosos, se presentaban para asistir a una reunión de extraordinaria que su jefe organizó, y cuando este llegó, llamo al mago de su mayor confianza.

-¡Jordan! Quiero que viajes ya mismo a Francia, y me traigas a Ginny Weasley.

-¿Algún motivo en especial, Señor?

Con una sonrisa malévola, este soltó:

-Ginny Weasley esta esperando un hijo de Harry Potter! - dijo – Y como bien sabe, la necesito para revivir al señor tenebroso. ¡Así que apresúrate en traerla!

-Sí mi señor...

No habían pasado ni diez horas, cuando Jordan y un grupo de mortifagos se aparecieron en Francia, llegando a la clínica donde trabajaba Ginny, James y Laura. Rápidamente la buscaron; y al encontrarla quisieron llevársela a la fuerza pero entre James, Laura y algunos miembros de seguridad lo impidieron, logrando escapar de esos bichos.

-Tenemos que huig Ginny- decía enérgicamente James- ¡Ahoga!

-¿A dónde? no tengo un lugar seguro para hacerlo.

-Pues yo sí - murmuro James- Queda fuega de la ciudad casi en la fgontega con Alemania.

-Es que no sé que hacer.

-No pienses mucho - dijo Laura - Aprovecha esta oportunidad.

-No entiendo como se enteraron.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora - replico Laura exasperada - Tienes que huir y esconderte. No importa con quien lo hagas. Solo hazlo, debes protegerte, y proteger a tu bebé.

-Lauga tiene gazón Ginny- dijo James- No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ginny no tuvo otra opción. Preparo sus cosas y partió con James sin decirle nada a nadie, ni a su familia; algo mas tranquila pensó que era mejor así, pues ya no pondría en peligro la vida de nadie.

0o0o0o0o0o0

NA: Vaya capitulo¿Estuvo bien, verdad? Aquí es cuando las cosas se ponen mucho más complicadas. ¿Qué pasara ahora? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: _Noticias (parte2)_


	6. Noticias parte 2

Holas gente! Espero que todos vosotros esteis bien. Sé que no tengo palabras para escusarme por el retraso de la actualización, pero entre una y otra cosa no he podido subir el capitulo. De verdad SORRY!. espero que este capitulo compenceen algo tanta demora.

_6.- Noticias (Parte 2)  
_  
Había pasado una semana, y Harry no tenía ninguna noticia de Ginny, y eso que le había enviado cartas, que regresaban tal y como las había enviado. No entendía lo que pasaba y se sentía muy confundido.

-No sé que hacer chicos-le decía a Ron, Draco y a Gregory en el bar-¿Creen que algo malo le haya ocurrido?

-No lo creo - dijo Ron- Ya nos hubiéramos enterado. Bill hubiese escrito a casa.

-No sucedió algo entre ustedes? - pregunto Gregory despreocupadamente.

-No que yo sepa-respondió Harry extrañado por la pregunta- La situación entre los dos a mejorado mucho.

-¿Estas seguro que no le hiciste nada? - insistía Gregory con vehemencia

-Ya te dije que no¿por qué preguntas tanto?

-No se...a lo mejor hiciste algo que desilusiono a Ginny.

-¿Le hiciste algo a mi hermana? - pregunto Ron bruscamente.

-¡NO! - repitió Harry.

-Vamos chicos déjenlo tranquilo -intervino Draco-Si el dice que no hizo nada, hay que creerle ¿no? - Se quedaron callados, todos miraban sus vasos. Pero, luego de unos segundo, Draco comento con el entrecejo medio fruncido.- Sin embargo, si sientes que algo no esta bien¿por qué mejor no viajas a Francia?

-¿Para que?-pregunto Gregory

-¿Como que para que? - dijo Draco mirándolo ceñudo - A lo mejor hay un mal entendido, y no sé, podrían aprovechar la oportunidad para conversar¿no lo crees Harry?

-Si tienes razón. Mañana a primera hora iré a Francia a buscarla-repuso Harry decidido.- Gracias por el consejo amigo...

-De nada...- En ese momento una lechuza llego y se poso sobre el hombro de Gregory. Este cogió una carta y la leyó, y al terminar se puso de pie inmediatamente , y luego se despidió.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada importante, solo debo de encargarme de resolver algunos asuntos. Nos vemos luego...

-Adiós.

Bostezando, Ron dijo.:

-Mierda, me muero de hambre. Será mejor que nos apresuremos en llegar a casa, de lo contrario mamá será capaz de no dejarnos ni un grano de arroz, peor aún si se entera donde hemos estado.

Los tres amigos pagaron la cuenta. Entraron a la chimenea uno por uno y llegaron a dicho lugar.

Todo parecía en perfecto orden. Olía delicioso, la comida ya estaba hecha y esperando a ser servida, sin embargo, ni bien puso un pie dentro de esa casa, Harry supo que algo andaba mal. Se podía respirar un poco de tensión e inquietud.

-¡Mamá¡Hermy!- llamó Ron teniendo el mismo presentimiento. De pronto se escuchó voces y pasos apresurados viniendo del pequeño estudio que Arthur Weasley había construido.

-¡Que bueno que ya están aquí!- dijo una Hermione preocupada y nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- le preguntó Ron abrazándola. Hermione suspiró¡Cuánto bien le hacía estar rodeada entre sus brazos.

-Bill escribió- dijo también abrazándolo. Harry que al verlos tan cariñosos se había estado mirando con complicidad con Draco para después cargar a Ron, dejó de hacerlo para poner atención a lo que Hermione tenía para decir.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- le preguntó Harry interesado.

Hermione volvió a suspirar, y luego, mirándolo dijo:

-Ginny- fue su respuesta.

-¿Qué hay con ella?- preguntó Harry con el pulso acelerado.

-Está desaparecida.

-¿Qué?- gritaron tanto Ron como Harry a la vez.

-¿Cómo que desaparecida?

-Desaparecida- repitió Hermione- Dice Bill que hace mas de un mes que Ginny ya no vivía con él, que se había ido a vivir con su amiga Laura, sin embargo, Ginny siempre se mantenía en contacto con ellos. Pero hace tan solo una semana, Ginny dejó de frecuentar la casa de Bill y al parecer también dejo el trabajo, como la casa de su amiga Laura, quien por cierto también ha desaparecido.

A Harry le costaba creer que Ginny estuviera desaparecida. No, no podía ser verdad, debía haber algún error. Ginny no…

-¿Harry, qué haces?- le preguntó Hermione al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer su amigo.

-Voy a buscarla.

-Pero, pero Arthur ya lo está haciendo.

-Me da igual quien la esté buscando o no. Yo lo voy a encontrar.

Y acto seguido salió de la casa, pero antes de que desapareciera, Ron y Draco le dieron alcance.

-Iremos contigo.- dijo Ron- Ginny es mi hermana y todo lo que pase con ella me concierne.

-Quiero mucho a esa pecosita- decía Draco- Es la hermana que siempre quise tener, y si está desaparecida, es mi deber buscarla.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos.- dijo Harry antes de desaparecer.

Llegaron a Francia sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, usando las chimeneas del ministerio. Una vez que Harry reconoció el lugar, sin mas perdida de tiempo se dirigió al departamento de Laura, y en el momento en que iba a tocar, la puerta se abrió.

Laura, la amiga de Ginny salía del departamento apresuradamente, pero al darse cuenta de quién (porque sólo se fijo en Harry), había llegado dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con rabia contenida.

-Esto…-Harry estaba contrariado por la actitud de Laura. Normalmente era una persona amable y tranquila, pero ahora, ahora parecía tener frente a él una total desconocida.- Hola Laura. –saludo, pero ella no le respondió. Harry miró a sus amigos, pero estos se encogieron de hombros no entendiendo nada.

-¿A que has venido?- repitió Laura exaltada.

-¿Dónde está, Ginny?- Harry respondió con otra pregunta.

¿Para que la quieres?

-Quiero verla.

-No lo harás.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella no quiere verte.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, Ginny no quiere saber nada de ti. no quiere verte. Te odia, te aborrece. Siente asco por ti, así que desaparece, esfúmate, hazte humo, pero aléjate de mi amiga.

Cada palabra que Laura había soltado, había sido hiriente para Harry¿Por qué ella le estaba diciendo todo eso?

-No entiendo…

-Ay, por favor! Lo que me faltaba.- dijo mirándolo duramente.- No te hagas el desentendido. Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando.

-Pues, no. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estas diciendo, así que habla claro.

Laura lo miró como si quisiera matarlo, para finalmente decirle:

-Ginny se fue.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no quería saber nada de ti, porque quería tener una vida de verdad junto al hombre que ama.

Harry sintió como si un balde de helada en pleno invierno lo bañara completito.

-Pero si el hombre que ama soy yo!- dijo echando chispas.

Laura negó con la cabeza.

-Eso creía ella, pero, a tiempo se dio cuenta que a quien amaba era a James y no a ti. – sabía que con esta mentirita piadosa, le haría una gran bien a su amiga.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Claro que lo es, si no me crees puedes constatarlo tu mismo, aunque…, es cierto, no me dejo dirección. Una lástima.

-¡MIENTES¡NO PUDO LARGARSE CON ESE FRANCESUCHO...!- gritó con ganas de asesinar a alguien.

-Pues ese "Francesucho", resultó ser mucho más hombre que tu, y claro, como Ginny se dio cuenta de quien realmente valía.

Harry quiso cogerla del cuello y sacudirla, para que dijera la verdad, pero Ron y Draco se interpusieron, y Laura, silenciosamente les agradeció, ya que claramente se dio cuenta de las intenciones del pelinegro.

-Cálmate, Harry.- le dijo Ron.- Sinceramente, no creo que mi hermana haya hecho tal cosa. Esta mujer miente.

Inmediatamente Laura empezó a sentir odio por el pelirrojo.

-Sí, debe estar mintiendo. Ginny sería incapaz de algo así.- dijo Draco.

-Pues bien, allá ustedes si no me creen, pero en fin yo ya les he dicho la verdad.

-Una verdad que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Si es lo que creen.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Al parecer, Laura se disponía a desaparecer, pero Harry lo evitó

-Espera, dime donde están. Necesito que sea ella misma quien me diga.

-Seria absurdo! Ella ya te olvido déjala ser feliz , como tú ya lo eres…, y si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer...- le espeto, y luego sin mas ni mas desapareció.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó furioso. Pateó la puerta y le dio un puñete a la pared.

-Calma, clama.- le decía Ron. No vas a ganar nada poniéndote así.

-¿Entonces, cómo quieres que me ponga?- le dijo él.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-De nada te enojas.- decía- Sé lo que debes estar pensando, pero ya verás que nada es lo que parece.

-¿No?- dijo Harry queriendo darse de cabezazos contra la pared.

-No.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Veras, mientras Laura y tu discutían, Draco le lanzó un hechizo a la chica esta, para que cuando desapareciera, lo arrastrara con ella sin que se de cuenta. Así que en estos momentos. Draco, ya debe saber donde está Ginny.

Harry sonrió trémulo. La verdad es que ya no estaba seguro de querer saber donde estaba Ginny, lo único que deseaba era poder marcharse de ahí, llegar a casa y tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, necesitaba una explicación, de lo contrario, no estaría tranquilo consigo mismo.

Al poco rato regresó Draco, tenía una cara lúgubre. Nada bueno, sin duda.

-¿Sabes dónde esta?- Draco asintió.- Entonces, vamos.

-Esto… yo la verdad, preferiría que no fuéramos.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Ron.

-Bueno, esto… creo que esa chica tenía algo de razón. – tragó duro al ver la cara desencajada de su amigo- Ginny estaba con el Francés, ese.

El rostro de Harry se endureció. Sus facciones y todo su cuerpo se pusieron rígidos, como de acero.

-Quiero ir- dijo resueltamente.

-Harry, yo creo que no…

-¡Con un demonio, Malfoy¡Voy a ir, sí o sí!

Draco y Ron se miraron. Era mejor ir con él, por si algo llegara a pasar.

Draco indicó las coordenadas que debían seguir, y en menos de diez minutos. Se encontraban en los exteriores una pequeña casa internada en lo ma profundo del bosque.

Harry estuvo a punto de tirar la puerta de una patada, pero no lo hizo, simplemente, al encontrarse frente aquella casita, se dio media vuelta y camino torno a ella. Era un presentimiento, y entonces su peor temor, la mas terrible de sus pesadillas se hizo realidad: James Baudelaire besaba a Ginny, y ella le correspondía.

Por un momento, Harry pensó en ir y encararlos, pero se contuvo y dando media vuelta dijo:

-No vale la pena.

Completamente abatido, aún si poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar., regresó a Inglaterra, totalmente perplejo y pálido. Parecía que no sentía ninguno de sus sentidos. Nada. Cuando llegó a casa se precipitó a su cuarto, y se puso a destruir todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Furia y rabia era lo que sentía por dentro; mientras que su corazón se destrozaba.

Llorando por la traición de Ginny, se sentó en el suelo e hizo aparecer una botella de cerveza. Le dio un sorbo, pero luego la rompió en la pared, pensando para sí solo que no valía la pena, Ginny no se merecía su sufrimiento ni siquiera una lagrima, nada; proponiéndose a olvidarla, así sea lo último que haga en su triste, sola y perra vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasaron los meses .Harry no hacia otra cosa que entrenar al quidditch, y prepararse para ser auror (le faltaba pocos días para terminar sus estudios). Muy pocas era las veces que pensaba en Ginny, y cuando lo hacia sentía un gran dolor en el corazón…Harry había hecho de todo par olvidar a Ginny, incluso se consiguió novia nueva. En fin...también tuvo la necesidad de ir muchas veces a aquel lugar donde la había visto besando con James Boudelaire, para encararla y destruir su felicidad.

Por otro lado, le había pedido a Ron y Draco, no indisponer a Ginny con su familia. "¿_Por qué, si ella te ha fallado? Creo que mamá y los otros deben saberlo y tomar cartas sobre el asunto_"- le había dicho Ron, pero Harry simplemente se negó, porque a pesar de todo, el sabía lo mucho que ella amaba a su familia y viceversa, y lo último que quería era que la odiaran y sintieran compasión de él, así que le dejó bien claro a Ron que lo ocurrido entre ellos, era solamente entre ellos y nadie más se tenía que meter. Nadia.

-Pero, aún así, pienso que ella se merece un castigo- insistía Ron.

En cuanto a Ginny, pues ella no la pasa tan bien que digamos .Aunque se había prometido nunca mas derramar una lagrima por Harry no podía dejar de pensar en el, de llorar ,y no solo por su traición, sino también por cada recuerdo especial, momentos inolvidables que paso a su lado y que estaban muy bien guardados en el su corazón, en su mente. James, su amigo, muchas veces la encontraba triste y desanimada; él siempre trataba de consolarla y alegrarla, consintiéndole todo sus antojos, cuidándola. Ginny estaba muy agradecida con él; y se lamentaba muchas veces, no poder corresponderle con el mismo cariño.

Muy pronto el gran momento, de Ginny llegaría; y James decidió que lo mejor era regresar a Paris, para que Ginny diera a luz con mas tranquilidad, ya que en el lugar en donde se encontraban no había la suficiente ayuda, en caso de que se presentara algún problema. Con mucho cuidado le avisaron a Laura (que seguí con su vida normal en Paris), de su llegada y ella con mucho cuidado comenzó a preparar todo dentro de la clínica. Sin embargo…

Sucedió en diciembre, una semana antes de las fiestas navideñas. Ginny empezó con los dolores del parto, por lo que James tuvo que enviarle un mensaje inmediatamente a Laura. Fue un error, ya que como Laura estaba siendo vigilada, el mensaje fue interceptado, sin embargo, no tardó en llegar a manos de Laura, que al saber la noticia inmediatamente se fue a la clínica y disponerlo todo.

Ginny dio vida a un par de mellizos, un niño y una niña, ambos con los ojos color verde brillantes igual a los de Harry.

-Vaya pero si sacaron los ojos del padre-comento Laura. Ginny no le respondió, pero sabía que Laura tenía razón- y...ya decidiste que nombre van a llevar?

-Se llamaran James y Lily-contestó Ginny de inmediato. Laura la miro con las cejas enarcadas.-No tiene nada que ver con él.- aclaró.

-Pero si son los nombres de sus padres.

-¿Y que?.Desde que yo era una niña, me jure que cuando tuviera mis hijos, los primeros se llamarían así-explico-James si era un niño, y Lily si era una niña. Así que por favor ya no molestes, y déjame disfrutar de este momento.

Laura dejo de insistir. Sabía que Ginny aún estaba muy dolida por lo de Harry y no la quería perturbarla. Sin embargo Ginny, por mas que quería no pensar en Harry le era imposible, ya que sus niños, sus pequeños niños se le parecían tanto.

Algunos días pasaron, y como los mellizos estaban lo suficientemente fuertes( pese a haber nacido prematuros), como para viajar, prepararon todo para dejar el hospital.

Sin embargo esa noche, cuando Ginny y Laura se despedían algo imprevisto ocurrió. Se escucharon gritos de terror clamando ayuda, y luego fuertes pisadas que se iban acercando. De pronto la puerta se abrió de un golpe y tres hombres con túnicas negras y mascaras de plata entraron al lugar...

-Ginny Weasley!!-entréganos al hijo de Harry Potter-dijo uno de ellos.

-No sé de que me habla-dijo Ginny muy nerviosa

-No mientas sabemos lo del niño-le dijo en eso se escucho una fuerte explosión cerca del lugar, ocasionando que los mellizos despertaran, y lloraran.

Ginny se arrojo rápidamente a coger a su hijo, pero cuando Laura fue por la niña, uno de los mortifagos la golpeo haciéndola caer, siendo el mortifago quien la cogió primero.

-NO!!-grito Ginny al ver a su pequeña niña en poder de esos malechores, y a su amiga en el suelo lastimada.  
-Así que fueron dos, pero, pero es una niña, no me sirve de nada; necesitamos al hijo varón de Harry Potter, para revivir al Señor tenebroso.

-Entonces que hacemos con esta niña-pregunto un mortifago de voz temblorosa

-Deshazte de ella-ordeno

-NO, POR FAVOR!!-imploro Ginny

-Entonces hagamos un trueque-yo te devuelvo a tu hija si tu me das a ...ese niño

-¡ESO JAMAS¡NUNCA!-grito Ginny aferrándose a su hijo- ¡DEVUELVEME A MI HIJA!

-Bueno conste que tu lo pediste. Mátala.-le dijo a su cómplice entregándole a la bebé, que seguía llorando-desaparece a esta niña ¡AHORA!

-¡NO!-grito Ginny con desesperación queriendo saltar obre ellos y arrancarle a Lily, pero sabía que si hacía eso, perdería a James. ¡Dios Bendito¿Qué debía hacer?

-¡Si señor!

El mortifago salió de la sala, con los gritos de Ginny zumbándole los oídos. Sin embargo al llegar a la recepción, y a la hora de cumplir con la orden, le dio pena, y no lo hizo.

Se le quedo mirando sin saber que hacer. Empezaba a desesperarse, cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de una bruja que él conoció. Entonces luego de meditarlo un poco, decidió dejar a la bebé junto al cuerpo.

-Perfecto!-dijo alegremente- si la dejo aquí nadie sabrá que es hija de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Los aurores pensaran que es hija de esta sangre sucia, e irá a parar lejos de su familia, con suerte hasta a un orfanato.

Feliz el mortifago regresó con sus compañeros, y con mucha altanería, hizo gala de su supuesta hazaña el acabar con la vida de la niña. Ginny quedo impactada, que casi se desmaya con su hijo en brazos

-¡ASESINOS!-grito con furia

-Gracias-dijo el mortifago- Pero ahora entréganos a ese niño, antes que pierda la paciencia y termine matándote también.

-¡NUNCA!-grito Ginny aferrándose más a su bebé. Los tres mortifagos fueron acercándose lentamente acorralándolas, sin ninguna escapatoria, pensando que ese seria el final, cuando de súbito, la pared de lado exploto; mandando a los mortifagos a volar, dejándolos aturdidos.

-¡James!-dijo con voz ahogada Laura-¿Dónde estabas?

-Pgepagando la huida-contesto-vamos salgan gápido- les dijo .Sin embargo Ginny no pareció escuchar quedándose aún sin mover un músculo. Laura al notarlo la cogió del brazo, y a jalones la sacó del lugar. No pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando los mortifagos despertaron y empezaron a seguirlos.

Mientras tanto Ginny y los otros entraron a un pequeño bosque, que había cerca escondiéndose tras unos robles, cuando…

-Ginny¿dónde esta Lily-pregunto James al darse cuenta de su ausencia. Ginny no le respondió, poniéndose blanca por la impresión y derramando lagrimas de tristeza. Fue Laura quien le explico a James lo ocurrido.

-Ginny, lo siento-le dijo James apenado- Pego ahoga tenemos que salvag a tu hijo. Debegas olvidag lo ocugguido.

-Piensas que es tan sencillo-respondió Ginny con brusquedad-acabo de perder a mi hija

-¿y también vas a pegmitig que lo hagan con tu hijo?-repuso severamente-Hazme caso Ginny; vámonos lo más lejos posible.

-Ginny James tiene razón-hay que continuar .No perdamos tiempo.-Ginny no respondió solo asintió. Decidida a hacer caso, pero cuando se pusieron en marcha.

-¿Adónde creen que van?-se escucho una voz desde la penumbra, dejándolos sin alguna reacción- De una vez les digo que si piensan huir, no lo lograran, porque antes los voy a matar y tendré a ese niño SI o SI.

-No lo pegmitigue-dijo James dando un paso adelante-¡ESCAPEN, HUYAN!-les dijo a Ginny y a Laura.y el mortifago se echo a reír por el comentario de James.

-¡No podemos dejarte aquí solo!-le dijo Laura desesperada

-¡No sean tontas tienen que huig!

-James...no podem...

-¡GINNY! Debes escondegte. Lauga te podga audag -dijo con suavidad, levantándole la barbilla y luego-Pgometeme que te salvagas ,y salvagas a tu hijo.

-No puedes quedarte -le pidio con ojos llorosos.

-Debo quedagme paga distgaeglos-les dijo-les dague tiempo hasta que estén a salvo

Ginny derramo mas lagrimas,y los mortifagos iban acercándose cada vez más. James sin titubear, se acerco a Ginny, y la beso con ternura en los labios, (alegrándose por dentro que Ginny le corresponda). Y luego al separarse, le susurro TE AMO; saliendo luego a enfrentarse con los mortifagos.

Laura empujo a Ginny, haciéndola caminar. El silencio era total y El camino pesado. .Llegaron hasta un puente, caminaron por debajo, y al llegar a un ducto, escucharon que alguien, un mortifago grito a la noche "_Avada Kedavra_", y otro grito, pero de terror.

-¡James!-susurro Ginny estupefacta

-¡Ginny continuemos!-le dijo Laura

-Pero…

-Hay que seguir. No olvides lo que te pidió James-le recordó con la voz quebrada.

Continuaron por el ducto, caminando hasta llegar a un convento, donde pidieron ayuda a unas monjas, diciendo que eran perseguidas por unos malhechores. Y ellas muy caritativas y buenas las ayudaron.

Pasó un par de horas y ninguna lograba calmarse. Ginny estaba con los nervios destrozados; pensando y echándose la culpa de la muerte de su hija y la muerte de James, y pensando con angustia que en cualquier momento los mortifagos se aparecerían, para llevarse a su pequeño.

Sin embargo, Ginny no sabía toda la verdad. No sabía que el mortifago no había matado a su hija, y que la había dejado abandonada; y tampoco sabía que dos hombres sabían parte de la verdad.

Luego que aquel mortifago se retiro; Sirius y el profesor Dumbledore, aparecieron de la nada. Sirius se acerco a la bebé cargándola en brazos, aún sin creer lo que había escuchado.

-Harry y Ginny tuvieron una hija?-dijo Sirius estupefacto- ¿pero como ocurrió eso?

-Sabes perfectamente como paso-dijo Dumbledore-pero ese no es problema ahora.

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos a ayudar a Ginny

Caminaron algunos pasos cuando escucharon una explosión. Sobresaltados, apuraron el paso, pero no llegaron a tiempo. Nadie se encontraba ya en ese lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos Dumbledore?-pregunto Sirius preocupado

-Aún no lo sé.-

¿Qué?, pero…- Ya no pudieron seguir hablando en ese momento aparecieron varios aurores, Harry entre ellos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto apresuradamente, y al ver a la bebé, se sintió extraño, una especie de presión en el pecho, como si le faltara el aire-¿de donde sacaste a ese bebé?

-Bueno...-comenzó a hablar Sirius, pero Dumbledore le interrumpió

-Es una sobreviviente-explico Dumbledore- los morrtifagos acaban de matar a su madre.

-Pobrecita..-dijo Harry conmovido

-No te quedes ahí -dijo Sirius-y busca a los responsables

-A la orden..!-Harry desapareció rápidamente, y entonces Sirrius encaro a Dumbledore

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

-Para no perturbarlo. Si se enteraba a lo mejor no cumplía correctamente con su obligación.

-No comprendo

-Ya lo comprenderás-dijo Dumbledore-Ahora, quiero que te vayas al ministerio, y que cuides de la bebé. Luego te explicare mis planes.

-Así que ya se te ocurrió uno¿Por qué no lo cuentas ahora?

-No hay tiempo-y diciendo aquello desapareció

El Prof. Dumbledore camino por el bosque, siguiendo las huellas dejadas, hasta llegar a un punto claro, donde permanecía el cuerpo sin vida de James Boudelaire. Camino de un lado a otro; por ahí y por allá, para finalmente dar con el paradero de Ginny, que al principio se asusto, pero al ver aquella mirada calida de seguridad se alegro muchísimo verlo.

-Prof. Dumbledore ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?-le pregunto Ginny

-La experiencia querida-dijo pausadamente-dime ahora tú, cómo te sientes

-Destrozada

-¿Por qué? Cuéntamelo todo.

Ginny le contó todo desde que se entero de su estado, hasta ese momento. Aunque no le aclaro el por qué, no había hablado con Harry de su situación.

-Bién Srta. Weasley lo que tenemos que hacer es ocultarte

-¿Cómo?

-Encantamiento Fidelio-explico Dumbledore-Si usas este hechizo, tu vida y la de tu hijo estará a salvo; dejaran de correr peligro-Ginny solo asintió.

-Ginny, yo iré contigo - intervino Laura-se lo prometí a James, y te voy ayudar.

-Pero...

-Insisto, no te iras sola.

-Gracias amiga-dijo abrazándola

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

-Excelente!-dijo Dumbledore. Camino por la habitación y luego de meditar un poco- Quiero que regreses a Inglaterra .Escóndete en Hogwarts, y espérame ahí para llevar a cabo el encantamiento.

-¿Qué va a hacer usted?

-Bien .Debemos convencer a los mortifagos que no existes.

-¿Cómo?

-Para eso necesito un cabello tuyo

-No entiendo-Dumbledore sonrió

-Confía en mí-Ginny algo asustada por el comentario, aceptó.

-Bien como ya te dije, necesitaré un cabello tuyo, para hacer un cuerpo como el tuyo. Así nadie te buscara. Todos pensaran que fuiste asesinada.

-¿y mi familia?

-También tendrán que creerlo-dijo-Solo tu padre sabrá la verdad. Después de todo es el Ministro de Magia y debe estar enterado.

-Esta bien prof. Mañana mismo regresare a Hogwarts-dijo arrancándose uno de sus cabellos- ¿piensa hacer poción multijugo?

-No, es algo mejor que poción multijugo, un descubrimiento reciente, que sirve para copiar a alguien sin necesidad de ingerirla. Bueno te veré en Hogwarts.

-Sí profesor.

Dumbledore, guardó los cabellos de Ginny, sin embargo, antes de desaparecer, Ginny lo detuvo y le colocó entre sus manos una cadena con un corazón. Dumbledore, la miró con curiosidad.

-Es para que sea más real.- dijo. La verdad, es que Ginny quería librarse de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Harry. Salvo su hijo, que, no era una cosa, sino una personita que apenas y empezaba a vivir y que nunca tendría nada que ver con su padre.

Luego de despedirse de Ginny, Dumbledore regreso junto al cuerpo de James. Después busco por el bosque y encontró una liebre muerta. La cogió y luego invoco la presencia de un elfo, que al llegar se llevo un gran susto al ver a James muerto

-Calma, calma Artemis- el elfo asintió - trajiste lo que te encargue- le pregunto; el elfo rápidamente de entre sus ropas saco un frasco, y luego de entregárselo a Dumbledrore, y que este la rociara sobre la liebre; volvió a gritar del susto al ver otro cuerpo sin vida..- Y recuerda no decir nada a nadie de este asunto- le dijo Dumbledore al elfo antes que este se retirara.

Llevo los cuerpos al hospital, dejándolos expuéstos, para que los miembros correspondientes del ministerio se los llevaran.

Muy afligido regreso al Ministerio de Magia; encontrando a Sirius con la bebé en brazos, y a Harry y a Ron jugando con ella; muy cerca de ellos estaba Draco que solo miraba a esos dos comportarse como niños.

-Dumbledore- dijo Sirius- ¿qué paso?

-Ha ocurrido una tragedia-dijo con tristeza-Estaba buscando por el bosque alguna pista que me llevara con los mortifagos; cuando me tope con un hecho lamentable. Encontré los cuerpos sin vida de dos personas que yo conocía.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Harry-¿quiénes eran?

-Tu los conocías; es decir todos ustedes los conocían

-¿quiénes?-pregunto Draco

-Pues bien, esto no va a hacer nada fácil de aceptar; pero...Lamento informarles que los cuerpos sin vida que encontré pertenecían al del joven James Boudelaire y ...-Antes de concluir Dumbledore miro el rostro de cada uno de los presente que esperaban una respuesta a sus dudas, sobre todo Harry- y...al de la Srta. Weasley.

-¿QUÉ?-grito Ron-¿ACASO ESTA USTED LOCO¡GINNY NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!-Harry se había quedado blanco de la impresión no movía ningún músculo.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Draco, también alarmado-¿Cómo pudo ella morir?¡ES IMPOSIBLE!;si ella es muy poderosa usando magia

-HABLE PROF.DUMBLEDORE!!-Pidió Ron exasperado.

-NO SE QUEDE CALLADO!!-replico Draco

-SI SE CALLAN PODRA HABLAR!-grito Sirius.

-Esta bien, es normal esa reacción, no va hacer fácil aceptar su partida.

-¿Quién fue?-pregunto Harry, lleno de furia y tristeza, que se reflejaba en cada sílaba suya al hablar.

-Fueron Mortifagos. Al parecer, la Srta. Ginny, y el jóven Boudelaire, caminaban, por el bosque, cuando iban para su centro de trabajo, pero entonces, escucharon, unos gritos; se acercaron y vieron que unos mortifagos atacaban a una mujer muggle, a su esposo un mago y a la pequeña niña que Sirius lleva entre sus brazos La Srta. Weasley y el joven Boudelaire no se quedaron tranquilos, decidiendo ayudar; pero lamentablemente la mujer muggle falleció y su esposo estaba gravemente herido. La Srta. Weasley salvo a la bebé, con ayuda del joven Boudelaire; sin embargo como fueron testigos del crimen, identificando a los responsables, los siguieron, y...lamentablemente ocurrió lo inevitable.

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso?-pregunto Ron aún sin creerlo.

-El padre de la bebé me lo contó todo, minutos antes de fallecer.

Ron se sentó en la silla, y se cogió de la cabeza; Draco, se apoyo en la pared, para no caer. Y Harry, él, solo se quedo parado en medio de la sala, con la mirada clavada en el piso. No quería creer en nada de lo dicho "Ginny no esta muerta; ella no…" decía tratando de convencer así mismo de la realidad .

–Harry-musito Sirius...

Harry cerró sus puños con fuerza.

-GINNY NO ESTA MUERTA..! NO..! NO LO ACEPTO..! - grito con ira, para luego desaparecer de ahí, y aparecer en el hospital donde seguramente el cuerpo de Ginny debía permanecer. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Tenía que estar seguro de que no se trataba de una equivocación.

" _Morgue_"- decía el letrerito que colgaba de la puerta.

Con pasos pesados y lentos Harry caminó entre los muertos. Buscando algún indicio de Ginny, pero al parecer no había nada, sin embargo…, la realidad a veces es tan dura y cruel, que es mejor nunca saber nada.

El cuerpo sin vida de una mujer yacía sobre una camilla. Su cabello rojo como el fuego brillaba ante la tenue luz que parpadeaba en el recinto. Se acercó como si fuera, él, un zombi. Le dolía el pecho, sentía como si el aire le faltara. Entonces tomo la manta que cubría el cuerpo de aquella mujer rezando para que al descubrirla no fuera el de Ginny…, la vio.

-Ginny…

Harry decidió que también debía morir.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, era ella. Su Ginny. Realmente estaba muerta. Su piel blanca y pecosa llena de color estaba fría y blanca como el papel. Sus labios rozados y carnosos, azules y resecos, sus ojos… tenía los parpados cerrados. Había sangre en su cuerpo, como si hubiese sido torturada y golpeada y…

No pudo soportarlo más, se abrazó al cuerpo sin vida de Ginny y lloró, lloro por ella, porque la amaba, porque no se resignaba a su perdida, no lo aceptaba. A pesar de todo, Ginny lo fue todo para él y siempre, por todo la eternidad lo seguiría siendo.

-Harry- la voz de Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¡Dios mío!- exclamó horrorizado ante el panorama de su hermana muerta.

Mientras tanto, Harry se secaba las lágrimas, no quería que nadie lo viera llorar.

-Esto no puede ser verdad. Ginny no…- tragó duro y luego, con voz bronca por el dolor empezó a decir:- cuando dije que Ginny se merecía un castigo por lo que te hizo, jamás pedí esto. Nunca. Ella era mi hermana y la amaba. Yo… ella… ¿Qué haces?- preguntó sorprendido al ver como Harry le quitaba a Ginny la cadena con un corazón que tenía en el cuello. Y una vez en su poder, enganchó el corazón al circulo que él llevaba puesto.

Harry se había dado cuenta que a pesar de todo, Ginny siempre había tenido consigo la cadena, que un día en Paris, le regalo. Aquel regalo significaba que por toda la eternidad siempre estarían juntos, era un pacto de amor inquebrantable, sin embargo, se preguntó porqué hasta entonces, Ginny seguía teniéndolo consigo¿Qué significaba? No lo sabía, y no podía preguntárselo porque ella ya no estaba ahí para darle una repuesta.

Salió de la morgue sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, y desapareció, se fue a un lugar lejano, uno donde pudiera estar solo con su dolor, porque una vez lejos de todos ellos, las lagrimas comenzaron a precipitarse sobre sus golpes furiosos que se hundían en el suelo bajo la nieve; el odio que le tenía a los mortifagos creció aún más. Se sentía culpable; ya que no pudo hacer nada para ayudar al amor de su vida; porque a pesar de todo, a pesar del distanciamiento, él la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ginny...Porque te fuiste- pensó Harry abrumado- Ahora si me dejaste solo- se lamentó como alma en pena -, pero te juro… TE JURO-grito a la noche- QUE VENGARE TU MUERTE .JURO POR MIS PADRES Y POR TU MEMORIA QUE NO DESCANSARE HASTA TERMINAR CON CADA UNO DE ESOS MALDITOS MORTIFAGOS, ACABARE CON CADA UNO DE ELLOS HACI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA EN MI VIDA..TE LO JURO!-Y luego se largo a llorar...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras Ginny regresaba secretamente a Hogwarts. La noticia de su muerte se divulgo rápidamente. El Profeta publico, sus funerales y entierro. Toda la familia Weasley estaba consternada por la perdida de Ginny, siendo las mas afectadas La Sra. Weasley y Hermione. En cuanto a Harry, él no quería hablar con nadie, estaba muy deprimido, abrumado, triste. Todos lo comprendían.

Cuando por fin, llegaron todos a la madriguera para despedirse. Sirius apareció con una bebé en brazos. Parecía verse muy afligido y preocupado.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto Harry.

-No se...Es que me acabo de enterar que esta criatura no tiene ningún familiar vivo.

-¿Esa es la niña que Ginny salvo?

-Sí-respondió Sirius apenado-Creo que va acabar en un orfanato muggle

La bebé empezó a llorar, y Sirius no sabía como calmarla. Le pidió a Harry que lo ayudara, y él la cargó meciéndola suavemente entre sus brazos mientras Sirius iba por leche a la cocina. La bebé dejo de llorar inmediatamente después que Harry le dijera unas palabras cariñosas. La pequeña comenzó a reír tiernamente. Harry se le quedo viendo fijamente a la niña sintiéndose nuevamente extraño, como aquella vez que la vio por primera vez.

Cuando Sirius regreso de la cocina, le pregunto:

-¿Estas completamente seguro, que esta bebé no tiene ningún familiar vivo?

-Completamente ¿por qué?

-Porque ahora lo tiene

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Voy a quedarme con la bebita. Ella es lo último que me une a Ginny. Si Ginny entregó su vida para salvarla, yo procurare que su vida sea lo mas feliz posible.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente -dijo y luego miro a Sirius-¿me apoyaras en mi decisión?

-Por supuesto, es más ya me había encariñado con ella..¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

-hm...siempre quise que mi primera hija con Ginny se llamara Lily, pero ahora que no esta...-dijo con tristeza; hubo silencio- Lily...-Sirius lo miró -se llamara Lily, Lily Potter ,como mi madre, y por que esta niña será como si fuera hija mía y de Ginny...

Sirius sonrió; y pensó para si mismo que Dumbledore era un genio. Seguramente, él ya sabía lo que ocurriría, y lo planeo todo, perfectamente. Aunque, no dejo de sentirse mal por tener que mentirle con respecto a Ginny, y a la niña; de no poder decirle que esa bebé, era su hija. Y solo le quedaba rogarle al cielo para que todo salga bien. Sin Embargo...

Pasaron los años, cinco para ser exactos y entre la fronteras de Albania y Macedonia, en un remoto lugar muy, muy lejano; Rodeado de una imponente cadena montañosa, con árboles que se alzaban con sus inmensas copas sobre la superficie azotadas por el viento, guardaban en su seno una pequeña cabaña, que comenzaba a arder en fuego, luego que unos individuos, en túnicas negras y máscaras de plata llegaran al lugar ,con el fin de lograr su mas anhelado propósito. Sin embargo aquello fracaso, y todo gracias a un gran mago que llego a tiempo para impedir una tragedia e impedir que se llevaran a los implicados. Sin embargo, aquella hazaña le había costado la vida y el inicio de una guerra que estaba a punto de comenzar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo ejen reviews please miren que tengo muuy pocos (pese a tener miles de visitas) Por otro lado esperen la actualización de **_La Rebelión del elegido,_** no he podido subirlo ya que estoy rehaciendo el capitulo, no estoy para nada conforme con las escenas de acción y es por eso que hay tanta demora.

Sin mas nada que añadir, me despido y hasta la próx.

Pormeto no demorarme más.


	7. Una misión especial

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores¿Cómo han estado? Bien espero. Y felices, pues seguramente ver este nuevo capitulo hará que salten en un pié. Bueno, para los que ya han leído los 15 primeros capítulos de la primera versión, saben lo que pasará, sin lugar a dudas, sin embargo, les recomiendo que vuelvan a leer, pues he hecho muchos cambios para mejor y la verdad es que estoy muy conforme con todo; algo que espero que ustedes también estén. 

Bueno, sin mas les dejo con el capitulo nuevo.

_7.- Una Misión especial._

"_Estaba sentado en la orilla del lago, mirando el atardecer, cuando escucho, que alguien se acercaba. Se puso de pié, volteo, y vio que se trataba de Ginny que llegaba a él corriendo, y luego lo abrazaba._

_-Harry..! por fin te encontré.._

_-¿Ginny?¿eres tú?_

_-Claro tontito!¿quién mas podría ser? _

_-No sabes cuanto te extraño_

_-Pero si estoy mas cerca de lo que piensas- le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora._

_Entonces Harry se acerco más a ella, y la besó con pasión y desesperación, como si de su vida pendiera de sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo. Al separarse él le sonreía, pero ella, Ginny lloraba. Se soltó de él, comenzando a retroceder lentamente, hasta desaparecer. Todo se volvió oscuro, y la voz de Ginny comenzó a escucharse pidiendo ayuda. El llanto de un niño que gritaba "papá"; y la fría risa de un hombre. _

_Todo daba vueltas y vueltas._"

Harry despertó sobresaltado y asustado, se sentó y se seco el sudor, de su frente, mientras trataba de olvidar aquel extraño sueño con Ginny, que últimamente, se había vuelto cotidiano en él, haciendo que se sintiera atormentado, preocupado, como si algo fuera a ocurrir.

Decidió, no pensar más en eso; se levanto de la cama; y como ya era algo tarde, creyó prudente bajar a desayunar algo rápido antes de ir a ala madriguera por su hija.

Luego de vestirse, bajo a la cocina. Como era lógico, una vez más se encontró solo en aquella casa. Se preparó café lo suficientemente cargado como para quitarse la resaca de la noche pasada y luego se apareció en la madriguera.

Tras ingresar, encontró a Ron y Hermione desayunando. Ron estaba tomando recién el desayuno, y Hermione cuidaba de su pequeño hijo Patrick (la miniatura de Ron), y su hija Lily, que al verlo, corrió hacia él con una sonrisa que… que le recordaba mucho a Ginny ¡Merlín Bendito¿Por qué Lily se tenía que parecer tanto a Ginny?

Tras el beso sonoro que Lily le estampó a su padre en la mejilla, Harry la abrazo al cargarla y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días bonita ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-¡Bien!, pero un poquito solita porque tu no estabas conmigo-contesto la niña con una triste voz.

-Perdóname bonita, pero tenía cosas que hacer.

-Sí, claro- dijo Hermione con ironía.- Seguramente pasártela bien con Romilda es mucho más importante que cuidar de tu hija ¿verdad?

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Hermione, podrías por favor no empezar con tus cosas.

-¿Por qué?- Harry rodó los ojos y miró a su amigo para que hiciera algo al respecto. Ron miró a su esposa, sin embargo, no dijo nada, porque Hermione lo estaba mirando desafiante, como si le estuviera diciendo:_ atrévete a contradecirme y te vuelvo a dejar por dos años más._

Sí. Ron y Hermione estuvieron separados por dos largos años después que Ron sacara los pies del plato con una lambiscona. Bueno, y es que Ron estaba más bueno que nunca, y tan aclamado (después de ser catalogado como héroe tras la guerra contra Voldemort, y recibir la medalla honorífica de la orden de merlín, segunda clase, y si a eso se le suma la pequeña cámara de oro en Gringots con miles y miles de galeones, cualquiera¿no?, Claro que el físico también ayudaba. Ron estaba para comérselo con todo y zapatos), bueno, Hermione al enterarse, después de haber escuchado rumores al respecto que no creyó hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos, abandonó a Ron y se fue a vivir con su hijo a casa de su hermano en Escocia. Un año entero le tomó a Hermione reponerse de esa decepción, y el año siguiente Hermione se sentía superada y tranquila consigo misma, tanto que comenzó a frecuentar lugares públicos y a uno que otro amigo que le ofrecían su compañía. Ron por supuesto ardía en rabia cada vez que Hermione salía con algún "estúpido", pero no podía hacer nada, porque Hermione había puesto una enorme muralla china entre los dos que si intentaba acercarse aunque sea un centímetro, el pelirrojo terminaba perdiendo y quedando en ridículo. Sin embargo, todo eso terminó cuando Ron terminó en un hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, tras haber sido víctima de una emboscada. Aquella última excursión en transilvana casi le cuesta la vida no solo a Ron, también a Harry, y Draco. Tal vez, era por eso que Hermione estaba muy resentida con él, aunque pensándolo mejor, su malestar con Harry había empezado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ante la petición de su amigo, Ron se encogió de hombros y miró a Harry como diciéndole: _Lo siento amigo, es ella quien manda ahora._

Harry bajo a Lily mientras le susurraba que fuera a jugar con su primo. La niña asintió obediente y fue con su primo, sentándose a un lado de Patrick, poniéndose a pintar con los crayones. Mientras él, Harry, se sentaba en la mesa, suspirando cansado ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta del millón.

-Hermione, sé lo mucho que te disgusta que esté saliendo con Romilda, pero no por eso tienes que odiarme.

-No te odio- dijo la castaña un poco triste.- Simplemente estoy muy decepcionada de ti.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía, y Harry se vio un poco incomodo, pues sintió como si su amiga supiera algo que él no.

-¿Por qué?

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, y comenzó nuevamente a ocuparse de la alimentación de su marido.

-No le hagas mucho caso- le dijo Ron que había estado escuchando la conversación con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos en cada palabra dicha- Ya sabes como son las mujeres cuando están embarazadas.

Y por cierto. Hermione iba a tener otro bebé, que era producto de la encarnecida reconciliación con Ron.

Harry volvió a suspirar. A pesar de todo, sus amigos eran muy felices. Cuanto daría él por estar en aquella misma situación. Tal vez si nunca hubiese dejado a Ginny partir hacia Francia, quien sabe! Le habría propuesto matrimonio. Estarían casados y quizá tendrían, no uno, sino dos o tres hijos.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Ron preocupado al darse cuenta que su amigo se había desconectado del mundo.

-No es nada-dijo él-es sólo, que tuve un extraño sueño con Ginny. Ella, ella me pedía ayuda, es todo.

-Seguramente, cargo de conciencia- dijo Hermione. Harry prefirió ignorarla, y al parecer, Ron también.

-Aún te es doloroso pensar en ella ¿verdad?- le preguntó Ron sintiéndose un poco abatido. Siempre se ponía así cuando recordaba a Ginny. Eso a Hermione le dio pena y sintió remordimientos, porque ella sabía algo que ellos y casi toda la familia Weasley ignoraban.

-¿A quien no?-dijo lanzando otro suspiro. Hubo silenció, mientras Harry volteaba a ver a su hija, entonces...

-Por cierto- comenzó Hermione para cambiar de tema de conversación- Ayer pasó algo con Lily.

-¿Sobre?-le pregunto interesado. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con su hija le importaba demasiado.

-Pues bien...ayer que jugaba con los niños, Lily me pregunto por su mamá que en dónde estaba.

-¿Qué le respondiste?-pregunto Harry de inmediato y alarmado.

-Le dije que su mamá estaba de viaje, y que faltaba muchísimo para que regresara. Lo siento-se disculpo-no tuve corazón para decirle la verdad. Hubiese sido muy complicado de explicar.

-Todo va a ser muy complicado cuando Lily se entere que no soy su verdadero padre-dijo Harry amargamente-Me sentiría muy mal si por eso llegase a odiarme.

-Eso no pasara, si tu hija te quiere mucho-dijo Ron-no te lo acaba de demostrar.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero, no saben lo que daría por darle una familia completa

-Harry estás diciendo puras tonterías-dijo Ron enojado-Sirius, tú y todos nosotros somos su familia. Nunca estará sola, ni le faltara cariño.

-Lo sé, pero yo hablaba de darle una madre, no sé quizá casarme y.

-Harry ya lo intentaste y todo salió mal.

-Pero esta vez será diferente. Romilda por ejemplo. Ella...

-Es la menos indicada, a penas y se le nota que no le gusta los niños y menos le agrada Lily- hablo Hermione-realmente no sé que le viste, si lo único que hace es buscarte problemas y hacerte gastar el dinero de fiestas y en la ropa que usa.

-Hermione, Harry no necesita que le regañes.

-Claro que sí. Y si me meto es para velar el patrimonio de Lily y el de…-se cayó antes de soltar lo que sabía. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo tranquilamente: -Solo no quiero que el futuro de Lily caigan en malas manos, como en las de ROMILDA-dijo enérgicamente el nombre.

Ni Ron, ni Harry le contestaron, sabían que Hermione estaba en los cierto, pero era preferible no darle la razón, además Harry, no quería discutir ese asunto, tenía dolor de cabeza por la resaca, y hablar de Romilda se lo aumentaba.

"**_Tienes un mensaje. Tienes un mensaje, Oooyeee que tienes un mensaje, cojudo! _**

Todos los miembros de la orden del fénix poseían un celular de última tecnología, con la finalidad de localizar a sus miembros rápidamente en caso de emergencia. Estos celulares contaban con un localizador y un dispositivo especial que lo hacía inmune a la magia.

El mensaje que a Ron y Harry les llegó, decía:

_Reunión extraordinaria en Hogwart a las 15 horas de la tarde. Favor de no faltar_

-¿Qué será?-pregunto Ron lleno de curiosidad tras leer su mensaje.

-¿Quién sabe?-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros-A lo mejor y nos quiere hablar algo relacionado a los mortifagos, ya saben, de su regreso y la guerra que nos acaban de declarar abiertamente. – suspiró con malestar y pensó en Dumbledore y en su misteriosa muerte.

-Seguramente-dijo Ron- y...bueno, tenemos que ir ¿no?

-Claro! Pero después de pasar la mañana con mi niña

-Genial..!-exclamo Ron-Entonces yo también me quedo...Hay que jugar con los bebés...

-Se están comportando como niños traviesos-dijo Hermione con severidad

-Lo sé, pero es divertido. Vamos Harry.

Luego del almuerzo, cuando Harry y Ron se despidieron para ir hacia Hogwarts, llamaron a la puerta. Hermione fue a abrir. Una mujer de cabellera corta y negra entró. Saludo a todos, en especial a Harry, dándole un beso, que él correspondió fríamente. Era Romilda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Harry desconcertado

-Fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero no te encontré y supuse que estarías aquí. ¡Que! Acaso no te puedo visitar-dijo ella con una sonrisita.

-Claro que puedes, pero ayer nos vimos y pensé que hoy no sería necesario, además tengo que salir, y ..

-¿a dónde?-pregunto apresuradamente.

-Voy a Hogwarts por asunto de trabajo.

-Ah ¿Me llevas? Hace mucho que no visito Hogwarts y me gustaría darme una vueltita por ahí.

-Lo siento Romilda, pero no creo que se pueda, además como ya te dije, voy a un asunto de trabajo, y tu no tienes nada que hacer ahí, así que para otro día será¿vale?

Romilda puso carita, y dijo con una voz de niña:

-¿Entonces no me llevaras contigo?

Harry le dijo que no y esa fue su última palabra. Romilda se sintió ofendida y se fue dando un portazo al salir.

Con un Suspiro de alivio, Harry se alistó para ir hacia Hogwarts. Sin embargo, se sintió un poco mal, ya que Romilda lo único que hacía era quererlo y entenderlo. Sin embargo, con ella había tratado de olvidar a Ginny, pero por mas que quiso no lo logro, ya que con Romilda podía recordar a Ginny, como fueron compañeras de curso y cuarto (pese a la rivalidad entre Ginny y Romilda por él).Y sabía que incomodaba a Claudia, pero no le importaba.

Aparecieron en Hosgmeade, y luego caminaron hacia el colegio, con algo de calma, aunque para Harry fue algo inquietante por que aquellos caminos le recordaban a Ginny. Pero se sintió peor aún cuando llego a Hogwarts, los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, y es que en cada rincón la imagen de Ginny se dibujaba.

-Harry ¿te sientes bien?- le llamó Ron al notar su ausencia, pues creía entender por lo que estaba pasando su amigo, ya que se sentía igual., después de todo, Ginny era su hermana.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, y Harry decidió hacerle una rápida visita. Sabía que Hagrid regresaría a Francia, donde vivía con su esposa: Madame Maxime, así que aprovecho la oportunidad, sin embargo, Hagrid no se encontraba en su antiguo hogar.

Extrañados, Ron y Harry se miraron, y se preguntaron si estaría él también en la reunión.

Entro al patio del colegio y miro con cierta nostalgia los muros de Hogwarts, y los recuerdos parecían querer regresar, sin embargo, en ese preciso instante apareció el Prof. McGonogall, que se acerco a ellos..

-¿Por qué te demoraron tanto?- pregunto la profesora un poco molesta.- Todos ya están dentro esperando. Solo faltaban que ustedes dos llegaran par que empezaremos con la reunión.

-¿Todos¿A que todos se refiere?

Enarcando las cejas, McGonogall dijo:

- La Orden del Fénix. 

Ron y Harry se miraron intrigados.

La orden del fénix así no mas no se reunía a menos que ocurriera algo extremadamente delicado que tratar.

-Perdón-se disculpo Ron-Pero se nos pasó el tiempo con nuestras familias.

McGonogall suspiró con cansancio y tristeza.

-¿Se siente mal profesora?- le preguntó Harry al ver su decaimiento.

McGonogall negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo decirles nada aún, será mejor que entren.

-Pero...

-Vamos a la sala de profesores.

En completo silencio, tras que Ron y Harry intercambiaran miradas, siguieron a la profesora McGonogall hacia la sala de profesores, que era el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Una vez adentro, Harry y Ron se sorprendieron al encontrarse con tal despliegue de asistentes. No sólo estaban los que ellos ya conocían (incluyendo a Sirius, Remus, el ministro de magia Arthur Weasley, y otros), también estaban algunos a los que supuestamente habían trasladados a otros países para llevara cabo expediciones secretas para el gobierno del país al que debían servir, como por ejemplo Raphael Zanabria y otros estaban ahí conversando seriamente, mostrando caras de indignación y preocupación.

A pesar de que esa sala estaba repleta, se podía sentir un enorme vacío sin la presencia del profesor Dumbledore.

-Así que ya llegaron- dijo una voz a su espaldas.

Ron y Draco se volvieron para mirar a su amigo Draco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Ron.

El rubio se encogió d hombros.

-Me llamaron con urgencia, como veo que a ustedes también.

-Sí- dijo Ron con voz pensativa.- ¿Qué habrá pasado para que convoquen a esta reunión?

-Parece ser que algo muy grave a ocurrido- decía Draco.- Ven a Zanabria y a esos que están con él? Pues bien, por lo que he podido escuchar, parecen que han estado haciendo un trabajo especial para la orden del fénix- contó con algo de resentimiento, ya que los trabajos especiales era su especialidad.

-Ah! Crees que por eso es que tienen el aspecto que lucen.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá.

Y mientras sus dos amigos se enzarzaban en una conversación en la que discutían que podría ser esa misión especial en la que habían estado involucrados, Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Sanabria, que parecía furioso y con ganas de asesinar a alguien. Harry se preguntó ¿Cuál podría ser la razón? Entonces sus miradas se encontraron, y Harry lo supo de inmediato. La furia de Raphael se debía a algo relacionado con él ¿Por qué? Que recordara, Harry hacía bastante que había dejado de joderlo, además, ni se veían ya que Raphael estaba metido en lo de su famosa misión especial.

-Si las miradas mataran, tú ya estarías muerto- decía Draco divertido a Harry.

-No es más que un idiota- decía Ron.- Siempre queriéndose igualar a Harry. Queriendo ser más que él.

-Pero no te preocupes, amigo- decía Draco con una sonrisita fanfarrona- El único que te puede hacer la lucha es este pechito- dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo.- Ese chico de ahí, no te llega ni a los talones.

Ron rió.

-Sin embargo, es bastante bueno en el arte de la lucha.

Draco bostezó.

-Un tema de lo más aburrido. Por cierto, a que hora se supone que va a comenzar esto. Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento. Es que acaso no se dan cuenta de que personas importantes, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Si claro, como ligarse a una chica.- decía Ron divertido.

Draco sonrió encantadoramente. Y cuando el rubio ya iba a contarles sobre su nueva conquista, cuando la profesora McGonogall llamó la atención de todos.

-Va a dar comienzo a esta reunión, por favor, les voy a pedir que no interrumpan mientras el señor Sirius Black tiene la palabra.

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Como bien todos saben, la semana pasada perdimos a un extraordinario mago, una buena persona, pero sobre todo a un gran amigo.

Una especie de tensión, tristeza y lamento se sintió en el ambiente. Y la profesora McGonogall ya no pudo aguantarse más y estalló en lagrimas.

-Lo siento.- dijo la profesora tratando de aplacar sus sollozos. – Por favor continúen.

Tras un suspiro cansado, Sirius continuó con su discurso.

- Sé que resulta difícil aceptar su partida, pero Dumbledore sabía, así como todos nosotros, que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría. Muchos de ustedes no saben, - pero miró únicamente a Harry, Draco y Ron - pero el estaba en una misión sumamente importante, en la que sabía podría perder la vida. – hizo una pausa y luego para ya no andar más por las ramas dijo: - Los he citado aquí, porque hay dos asuntos muy importantes que debemos tratar. El primero consiste en elegir al nuevo líder de la Orden del fénix.

Silencio.

Y Harry aún sin creerse que el mago más poderoso y valiente que jamás había creído conocer¿muerto? Resultaba difícil de creerlo. Y ahora que habría un nuevo líder… Las cosas ya no serían igual.

-Dumbledore, dejó claramente estipulado que si esto llegara a pasar, el nuevo líder de la orden del fénix debía ser Harry James Potter.

Se hizo un silencio fúnebre.

Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aire¿Acaso había escuchado mal¿Qué clase de broma era esa? No, no podía ser verdad eso de que llevaría el liderazgo de la orden del fénix. ¡Condenación! Esto no estaba bien. Mejor dicho, nada estaba bien. ¿Por qué él?

-Me opongo a que Potter sea el nuevo líder del a orden del fénix- protestó Sanabria.- El no está calificado ni siquiera está al tanto de… el asunto por la cual Dumbledore perdió la vida, además, no creo que a "ella" le guste la idea de estar bajo su responsabilidad ¿Por qué eso es lo que va a pasar, verdad? Ella será su responsabilidad.

¿Ella¿Quién era ella¿Y que responsabilidad era esa? No entendía nada. ¡De que rayos estaban hablando!

-Sanabria- decía Sirius Black tranquilamente- Si Dumbledore decidió que Harry tomara su lugar en la orden, es porque lo creía lo suficientemente calificado para cargar con las responsabilidades que eso atañería, y por lo tanto, ni tú ni yo ni nadie puede impedirlo, salvo, claro, que Harry decida no asumir esta responsabilidad.

¡Otra vez!. ¿Por qué diablos todos tenían que mirarlo como si, como si…¡Mierda¡Todos váyanse a la reverenda mierda!

-Harry, creo que están esperando a que les des una respuesta.- le dijo Ron con la voz algo ronca por la sorpresa.

Harry miró a todos y cada uno de los que lo estaban observando. Su mirada, una vez más se encontró con la de Sanabria, a ese desgraciado le tenía unas ganas de ponerlo en su lugar…

-¿Qué se supone tendría que hacer?- preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Sanabria.

-¿Eso significa que vas a aceptar?- le preguntó Sirius con cautela.

-Eso depende de la respuesta que le des a la pregunta que te hice- le dijo Harry con la mandíbula apretada.

Sirius tragó duro. Miró a Arthur Weasley que se mostraba serio, demasiado serio. A decir verdad, él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con esa loca idea de Dumbledore de nombrar a Harry su sucesor. No deseaba para nada que el destino de su hija estuviera en manos de Harry, no después de todo el daño que le había hecho.

Harry también miró hacia Arthur Weasley y se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando con una mirada de esas lúgubres. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que Arthur lo mirara como si fuera su enemigo. Desde hace no más de cinco años, Arthur comenzó a tratarlo con frialdad, con desdén, como si fuera una mierda de la que debía deshacerse. Cualquier cosa, cualquier misión que saliera mal, él, Harry siempre era el responsable de eso. Por otra parte, estaba también el asunto de las misiones más difíciles y riesgosas a las que había sido mandado. La última, casi muere producto de una emboscada. A Harry le gustaría saber cual era la razón, pero estaba seguro que Arthur no se lo diría.

-Bien, en ese caso creo que debemos ponerte al tanto de… bueno, la misión en la que tú, obviamente, no has sido participante.

-Quiero saberlo todo.

-Sí, a eso iba. Veras, aquí en Hogwarts, hay una persona que los mortifagos están buscando porque "ella" tiene algo que estos mercenarios necesitan sí o sí, para cumplir un cometido- hizo una pausa y después dijo con voz lúgubre:- Ellos quieren revivir a Voldemort.

Dos.

Primero fue lo de asumir el liderazgo de la orden del fénix y ahora…¡Maldita sea¿Acaso había escuchado bien? No. Eso no podía ser posible, sin embargo, si eso era verdad…¡Infierno y condenación! Que la tierra lo tragara. Ante esta noticia, Harry no sabía que más esperar.

-¡Eso es imposible! Voldemort está muerto. No puede volver.

-Puede- dijo Remus tranquilamente.- Claro que puede, pues existe un hechizo, uno muy antiguo procedente del antiguo Perú que hace posible que las personas muertas puedan regresar a la vida, sacrificando otras, como es el caso de nuestra protegida.

Harry seguía sin creerlo.

-Voldemort está muerto- repitió- Yo mismo acabé con él. Lo mandé al infierno que es donde está para no regresar.

-Pero lo hará, si nosotros no hacemos nada para evitarlo. Por lo pronto, es necesario que nos des una respuesta inmediata: aceptas o no asumir el liderazgo de _la orden del fénix_- presionó Sirius.

-¿Qué pasaría si no lo hago?- preguntó Harry.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Cualquiera de nosotros podría asumir el cargo, aunque para serte sincero, Zanabria estaría mucho más capacitado para el puesto, (después de ti, obviamente), pues esta al tanto de todos y cada uno de los detalles de esta misión, y lleva 3 años en ella. Por eso creo, y también creo que los demás me darán la razón, él quedaría perfecto para el puesto. Claro, eso si tu no aceptas.

¿Y dejar que se salga con la suya¡Condenación, no! Por nada del mundo quería ver a ese cabrón de mierda pavoneándose por ahí de su "logro", o como quisiera llamarlo.

¡Maldito!

-Sí- dijo Harry y todos lo miraron- Acepto asumir el cargo de Dumbledore.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que Zanabria quería saltarle encima. Seguramente tenía la esperanza de que Harry no aceptara el mando después de todo. El morenito de ojos verdes sonrió con arrogancia.

-¡Excelente! En ese caso ya no hay mas que decir, sin embargo,- intercambio una mirada con Remus y Arthur. El primero tragó duro y se pasó nerviosamente las manos por el pelo; y el segundo frunció mucho más el ceño mientras asentía.- Ha-Harry, aquí, en este mismo momento, hay alguien a quien debes ver primero.

-¿Te refieres a la persona de la que me haré cargo?- Sirius asintió- ¡Perfecto! Entonces llévame con ella.

Sirius dio un respingo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿El qué? El que se trata de una mujer.- Sirius asintió. Harry se encogió de hombros- Zanabria y tu lo han mencionado repetidas veces.- le dijo.

-Oh, sí, claro, yo…, esto…

-Sirius¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

-¿Yo¡No! te parece…- dijo tratando de sonar normal, pero esa actitud puso a Harry en alerta, y Sirius lo sabía.- ¿Dónde están?- le preguntó a Zanabria para evitar el interrogatorio de Harry.

Zanabria, apretó fuertemente los labios, como si no quisiera soltar prenda, pero era inevitable, porque aunque él, no dijera nada, Creevey y Lombogton si que lo haría.

-En la sala de los requerimientos- dijo finalmente con rabia contenida.

Sirius asintió.

-Bien, sígueme- le dijo a Harry, y luego, dirigiéndose a Ron y Draco añadió:- Ustedes también vengan.

Una pequeña delegación conformada por Harry, Ron, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Arthur y Raphael, abandonaron la sala de profesores y se encaminaron directamente hacia la sal de los requerimientos..

Mientras caminaban hacia el séptimo piso, Harry se cuestionaba la verdadera razón por la que había aceptado el liderazgo de la orden del fénix. No era solo por joder a Zanabria, era otra cosa, algo a lo que Harry no encontraba una respuesta. Un presentimiento, si es que así se le podía llamar, el caso era que se sentía extraño, como inquieto y nervioso. No entendía la razón ¡Rayos¿Acaso ese malestar que sentía se debía porque conocería a la persona que en adelante estaría bajo su responsabilidad?

-Hemos llegado- dijo Sirius deteniéndose frente a la puerta donde antes había un tapete. Harry y sus amigos esperaron pacientes a que Sirius les franqueara la entrada, sin embargo…

-Esto… Harry, necesito tu varita.- dijo Sirius volviéndose hacia él con la mano extendida.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Para que la quieres?- preguntó receloso.

-Es pues… cuestión de seguridad- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos- Estoy seguro que no te agradara para nada ver, lo que veras, una vez que cruces la puerta. Y creo que quizá quieras renunciar a la orden…

-Nada hará que renuncie a mi cargo. No pienso darle gusto a nadie- dijo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa socarrona y bastante amenazadora.

-Bueno, es que no sé si te tomes a bien…

-Sirius, si hay algo que tengas que decirme sobre esta persona, lo harás luego. Ahora, no. Estoy cansado, y harto de todo esto. Han sido demasiadas emociones por un día, y la verdad, lo menos que quiero es seguir recibiendo sorpresas. Si no te importa, quiero que esto acabe pronto. Necesito prepararlo todo para esta misma noche.

Sirius se quedó sin habla, a penas y pudo asentir. Conociendo el temperamento de su ahijado, estaba completamente seguro de lo que a continuación pasaría una vez ingresaran a la sala de los requerimientos y viera a su "protegida".

-Muy bien, en ese caso, creo que será mejor que entremos de una vez- decía Remus viendo que su amigo se había quedado sin habla.- Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Uno a uno ingresaron al recinto, y una vez dentro Harry se dio cuenta que la sala del requerimiento era una replica exacta de la sala común de Griffindor, pero más pequeña y con algunas modificaciones.

Sus ojos vagaron por la pequeña y acogedora estancia circular, con sillones esponjosos frente a una chimenea con rejilla que crujía alegremente iluminándolo todo y dándole un agradable calor a hogar. Sus ojos vagaron por toda la estancia notando las diferencias con la sala común original. No había escaleras de caracol, pero su varias puertas que llevaban a otros ambientes. Harry estaba tan encantado con la vista que no se había fijado que había alguien más en el lugar, a parte de ellos, hasta que escuchó a Ron diciendo: _no es esa al ave del Dumbledore?. _Entonces Harry miró hacia la dirección que Ron indicaba, pero sus ojos, instintivamente se movieron hacia un pequeño de mirada verde intensa, tan intensa como la suya. Ambos verdes se encontraron. Uno miraba con sorpresa y el otro con confusión. Harry se estremeció, fue como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera por todo el cuerpo mientras experimentaba una especie de sacudida mental, pues a ese pequeño que le miraba con curiosidad y a la vez recelo, ya lo había visto antes, pero exactamente, no sabía de donde. De súbito, la mirada de recelo y curiosidad del pequeño fue reemplazada por una de total felicidad. Sonrió abiertamente mientras dejaba de acariciar al fénix que le hacía compañía. Se puso de pié y avanzó hacia él con paso acelerado, casi corriendo. Por alguna extraña razón Harry sintió su pulso acelerado y su respiración entrecortada, sintió que, pese a no saber quien era ese pequeño, debía recibirlo con un abrazo, uno muy fuertísimo, uno como el de un padre a un hijo, sin embargo, cuando Harry pensó que el niño se estrellaría contra él, el pequeño hizo una maniobra que a Harry dejó paralizado y perplejo ya que paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. Y se dio cuenta, con mucho pesar, que no era a él a quien desde un principio había sonreído, y mucho menos haber deseado abrazar, sino, a nada más y nada menos que a Raphael Zanabria.

Harry sintió como si una mano invisible se hubiese adentrado a su cuerpo y le estuviera estrujado las tripas. Y peor se sintió al ver aquel niño llevaba una excelente relación con Zanabria.

-Pensé que ya no ibas a venir.-le dijo el niño

-¿Y dejarte a ti y a tu madre solos¡Ni hablar!-respondió Raphael.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros.

-Mamá siempre dice que tienes mucho trabajo, y que por eso no puedes estar con nosotros mucho tiempo.- decía con un poco de dificultad.

Sonriendo, Zanabria le dijo:

-No te preocupes, algún día podré disponer de tiempo, y podremos pasárnosla a lo grande.

El pequeño sonrió feliz de la vida y lo abrazó. Y Zanabria se mostró muy cariñoso con él, como si fuera su hijo.¡Un momento¿Acaso lo era? No, no podía ser, porque de lo contrario, Harry se habría enterado. Además, ese par no se parecía en nada mucho menos, sin embargo, el pequeño se le hacía extremadamente familiar ¿Dónde lo había visto…?

Y cuando Harry comenzaba a buscar entre sus recuerdos la carita de ese pequeño, la voz de Ron, una vez mas, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Mamá¿Qué haces aquí?- Harry se dio vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro regordete de Molly, y la noto extraña.

-¿Le sucedió algo Señora Weasley?-Le pregunto Harry. Ella se fijo en él con el ceño un poco fruncido-Tiene los ojos congestionados, como si hubiese llorado.

-Mamá, Harry tiene razón-dijo Ron preocupado acercándose de inmediato a su madre.- ¿Además, que haces aquí?

-Yo…- la señora Weasley no sabía que decir.

-¿Podrías dejar de molestar a tu madre?- le reprochó su padre con cierto disgusto. Ron lo miró extrañado.

-Pero si no he hecho nada.- dijo el aludido pelirrojo.

-Tranquilos-dijo ella-lo que sucede es que me acabo de enterar de algo, eso es todo-dijo ella suspirando. Y luego, mirando a su marido dijo:- Esto no te lo voy a perdonar, Arthur Weasley. Nunca.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado y afligido ¿Qué era lo que el Sr. Weasley había hecho como para que su esposa le dijera aquello? Entonces sucedió.

La primera en salir por la misma puerta por donde había aparecido la Sra. Weasley, fue Hermione. Al verla, Ron se acercó inmediatamente a ella exigiendo una explicación.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le preguntó.

Ella lo miró un poco nerviosa, no, bueno, bastante nerviosa, y lo único que pudo decirle fue:

-Perdona, pero no podía decírtelo.

-¿Decirme, que?

Silencio, porque ninguno de los tres jóvenes aurores, entendían nada.

-¿Qué se traen entre manos?-Pregunto Harry a Sirius y a Remus al verlos tensos. Ya comenzando a perder la paciencia.- ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Bueno Harry, verás, nosotros…

Pero Sirius no pudo responderle. En ese momento, se abrió la puerta por donde la Sra. Weasley y Hermione habían salido. Todos voltearon hacia esa dirección, y vieron a una mujer de cabellos largos y rojos, y de mirada ámbar. El silenció era sepulcral, nadie decía nada, solo la miraban. Harry la miraba tratando de asimilar lo que sus ojos le mostraban; tratando de que aquello no fuera una ilusión, pero cuando aquella mujer camino un poco más, y la luz de la chimenea alumbro su rostro, ya no tuvo más dudas, sobre quien era.

-Esto no puede estar pasando. T-tú estás muerta…

OoOoOoOoO

N/A: Y el próximo capitulo se pone mejor. No olviden dejar review y tampoco olviden leer: _La Rebelión__ del elegido. _


	8. El regreso de Ginny

Siempre trato de cumplir lo que prometo. Les dije que este capitulo sería mas interesante, pues la verdad es que ya lo creo, si no, que me cuelguen si no os he dicho la verdad.

Espero que lo disfruten.

_8.- El regreso de Ginny_

Era como si de pronto algo frío y duro calara en la cicatriz que tenía en el corazón. Una herida que había sido muy difícil de curar y que de vez en cuando sangraba al recordar todos aquellos maravillosos momentos que paso junto al amor que perdió; porque Ginny había muerto, dejándolo a él, solo y deshecho, sin ganas de seguir adelante. Sin ganas de vivir. Sin embargo, cinco años después, cuando ya casi había superado su partida, cuando comenzaba una vida nueva junto a su hija y junto a la mujer que creía sería una buena esposa y madre, aparecía ella.

Estaba desconcertado, estupefacto, afligido y mil sensaciones más que no sabía como describir. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso se la estaba imaginando? No, no podía ser verdad que ella…Su Ginny…¡Condenación! Necesitaba una explicación. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. Y también necesitaba…

Necesitaba ir junto a ella, tocarla, abrazarla, besarla, comprobar que era realmente ella, y no algo producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, debido al impacto recibido, su cuerpo no le obedecía. Sus piernas las sentía pesadas, como si de plomo fueran. Entonces quiso decir algo, pero la garganta la tenía seca y la lengua pegada al paladar. Así que solo le quedó mirarla.

Por otra parte, Ginny ya se esperaba volver a verlo, pues antes de morir Dumbledore le había informado, que, _si algo llegara a pasarle, Harry sería quien cuidaría de ella. _Por supuesto, Ginny había puesto el grito en el cielo, se había negado rotundamente a que "ese", cuidara de ella, y mucho menos de su hijo.

-Es una decisión que ya tome. Lo siento mucho pequeña, pero no puedo confiar en nadie más que no sea en él.

-Entonces procure no faltarme, porque no lo quiero a él cerca de mí ni de mi hijo.- siguió resistiéndose.

-Créeme, trataré no hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore había muerto, y ella y su hijo quedaron prácticamente desamparados. No es que los otros no fueran lo suficientemente capaz como para cuidar de ellos. Pero con Dumbledore las cosas eran diferentes. Con él, Ginny se sentía segura, tranquila. ¡Dios bendito! ¿Por qué Dumbledore tuvo que morir? Y a pesar de que no debería sentirse culpable por ello, Ginny no podía dejar de sentir esa enorme carga sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué es lo que pasaría en adelante? Solo una cosa, estaría bajo el poder de Harry, y eso la ponía enferma, porque lógicamente no quería tener nada que ver con él. Sin embargo, su vida había dado un gran giro desde el momento en que Dumbledore falleció.

Y pese a haberse preparado para cuando llegara el momento de volver a verlo, algo falló en ella, que hizo que por un breve momento deseara ir con él, abrazarlo, y llorar en su hombro, besarlo y pedirle que nunca la dejara sola. Pero solo fue un instante, porque después, utilizando su orgullo y la indiferencia como sus principales armas, se mostró fría, sin expresión. Podría decirse que se mostró como una persona carente de sentimientos.

Y eso desconcertó mucho más a Harry. Aquella fría y oscura mirada ámbar, llena de odio y rencor, no era la misma suave, tierna y picara mirada que conocía. Ella, parecía ser otra persona, alguien diferente a la muchacha que conoció y que lo enamoró.

¿Quién era? ¡Tonto! Sabía perfectamente cual era la respuesta y, sin embargo, le costaba.

Y ella dejó de mirarlo para mostrarse indiferente.

Por otra parte, Ron y Draco que se habían quedado tan inmóviles como Harry al ver a Ginny, pudieron superar la impresión más pronto que él, y acercarse a ella. Ron la abrazó temiendo a que al contacto ella desapareciera, pero no, ahí estaba, frente a él: una mujer de carne y hueso.

-Gi-Ginny, ¿eres tú de verdad? ¡No lo puedo creer!- le decía su hermano, a quien ya le faltaba poco para ponerse a llorar de la felicidad. Sin embargo, ella, con una sonrisa helada, dijo:

-¿Acaso parezco un fantasma?-y se pudo notar el sarcasmo en su voz.

Ron frunció el ceño de mero desconcierto, y se quedó sin palabras para su respuesta.

-Bueno, no eres transparente ni plateada y mucho menos estas flotando- le dijo Draco divertido. – Pero de que estás hecha un bon-bon…- Ginny lo miró entonces, con otra sonrisa burlona.

-Y tú tan cicerón como siempre.

Y el la miró con una ceja enarcada, antes de echarse a reír, para luego abrazarla.

-¡Chipas! No puedo creerlo, realmente eres tú. – dijo él feliz de la vida.- ¿Pero cómo ha sido esto posible? Tú estabas muerta, vimos tu cuerpo y…

-El prof. Dumbledore se las arregló para que pareciera que fuera yo- explicó ella tranquilamente.

-¿De que estas hablando?- le preguntó Ron que ya se sentía mejor por el shock sufrido antes.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y miró a Sirius.

-¿No les has dicho todo aún, verdad?- El aludido negó con la cabeza.- Me lo imaginaba.

Y Harry que ya comenzaba a recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo miró hacia Sirius buscando la explicación que necesitaba.

Sirius tragó duro antes de decir:

-Sólo les he dicho sobre la misión, pero no les dije que tu eras la misión.- dijo con la voz apagándosele poco a poco- Lo siento- agregó mirando a Harry.

Tres.

Primero la noticia de asumir el cargo de Dumbledore, en la orden del fénix como nuevo líder. Dos, la noticia de la posible resurrección de Voldemort y ahora esto. ¡No! No podía ser cierto.

Harry lo miró echando humo por la nariz.

-Harry, hay cosas que aún no sabes, pero que creo que debes…

-¿Por qué?- fue la única pregunta. Una pregunta general que exigía una explicación exacta.

Sirius lo miro preocupado, sabía de lo terrible, lo mal que debía sentirse Harry, enterarse de que ella no estaba muerta como él creía; durante todo ese tiempo, por lo que debía serle muy difícil de aceptar.

-Todo fue culpa de los mortifagos-dijo Sirius, con seriedad. Harry lo miro con el ceño fruncido-No tuvimos otro remedio, mas que hacer esto.

-¿QUÉ COSA?-pregunto Ron enfadado. Ahora que estaba completamente lúcido como para interrogar y reclamar- ¡DESEMBUCHEN TODO!

-Les explicare.-decía Sirius jugando con sus pulgares- Como ya les dije, los mortifagos, ellos descubrieron la forma de revivir a Voldemort. Y pues para ese propósito necesitan sacrificar a una persona que haya tenido un contacto cercano a él, pero que sea su enemigo .Supongo que primero pensaron en ti Harry; pero ellos averiguaron que Ginny también, había tenido algo con él, y creyeron que sería mas fácil atraparla. Sin embargo ella pudo escapar por poco; y fue ahí que buscó al profesor Dumbledore y le contó lo ocurrido, y bueno... él decidió que Ginny debía mantenerse a salvo por lo que se llevó a cabo el encantamiento Fidelio. El resto ya lo saben.

Silencio, hasta que Hermione dijo:

-Ginny permaneció escondida, durante todo este tiempo, y si no se dijo nada fue para cuidar de ella.

-¿Tu también lo sabías todo Hermione?- ella asintió- No lo puedo creer ¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste!-Le recrimino Ron.

-Perdona, pero no podía. Todo este asunto tenía que estar bajo la más completa reserva. Nadie, ni siquiera la familia podía enterarse de esto, para evitar que llegaran a ella., ya que "ellos" nos tienen vigilados noche y día.

-¿O sea que los mortifagos saben que Ginny está viva?-preguntó Draco.

Hermione asentía mientras Remus decía.

-Pero no sabían su paradero. No tenían ni la menor idea de donde podía estar hasta que … ¿Recuerdas a Jane Schmidt? – Harry asintió con el ceño fruncido, pues no hacía mucho que se descubrió de que era una mortifago y que…

-No me salgas con que ella estaba en la misión…

-Sí- confirmó Sirius con pesar. Así es como ellos supieron el lugar donde Ginny estaba, pero afortunadamente, gracias al informante de Nicholas pudimos llegar a tiempo y evitar que ocurriera lo peor…

-O sea, ¿Nicholas también?- preguntó Ron irritado.

Silencio.

El colmo. Iba a morir.

Y mientras Remus y Sirius trataban de calmar las aguas, Harry miraba a Ginny, preguntándose, de que si todo eso era verdad, ¿Por qué no lo busco desde un comienzo para pedirle ayuda? ¡Maldición! Él habría hecho lo que fuera con tal de mantenerla a salvo. La volvió a mirar, buscando en ella una, aunque sea una mirada; pero no funciono, ella parecía no querer ni mirarlo.

Controlando sus nervios todo lo que podía, pues sabía que Harry la estaba mirando, Ginny se dio vuelta y en completo silencio se acercó a Raphael y a su pequeño hijo, dándole un beso a este último en la frente, mientras le decía algo que Harry no logró escuchar ya que Ron irrumpió en sus pensamientos con reclamos a su padre.

-¿Y tú también lo sabias papá?- le preguntaba Ron a su padre.

-Sí, lo sabía- dijo tranquilamente Arthur.

Ron resopló exasperado.

-¡Genial! Esto es perfecto.

-Ronald, cálmate quieres.- le dijo su madre. – Sé perfectamente como te sientes- dijo la señora Weasley mirando con mala cara a su marido y a Hermione.- Yo tampoco lo supe hasta hoy.

-Y yo no lo supe hasta hace algunos meses- se defendió Hermione- De no ser porque empecé a trabajar en el departamento de misterios, y lo descubrí por cuenta propia, jamás lo habría sabido hasta hoy.- explicó.

Y Ron se sintió enfermo al recordar esa época, pues estaban separados cuando ella ingresó a trabajar en ese departamento, y bueno, seguramente como estaban peleados, ella no se lo contaría por nada del mundo, pero, ¿Y después?

-Entiéndeme cariño, no podía. Era secreto de estado.

A Ron sólo le quedó la resignación. Asintió.

Otro silencio.

En ese momento, Harry se fijo que Ginny se acercaba a su madre con el niño de la mano. Molly le sonrió mientras le tendía la mano al pequeño para que este se la tomara. Así lo hizo el niño, antes de ser abrazado por ella quien sollozó sin poder evitarlo, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Mamá- le dijo Ginny con la voz más tierna y dulce que había pronunciado en toda la noche.- Mamá, por favor- le pidió.

-Lo siento hija, pero no puedo evitarlo- decía ella sollozando- Mira que descubrir que estas viva, cuando por cinco años te creíamos muerta…, no es fácil ¿sabes?- Ginny no dijo nada solo agachó la cabeza. No tenía el valor suficiente para mirarla, no después de lo que le había hecho. Ginny se sintió como una hija ingrata y malvada.

-Lo siento mamá, yo quería que tu también lo supieras. Deseaba que estuvieras conmigo, te necesite mucho mamá, me hiciste falta.

-Lo sé- dijo ella con pucherito.- Por eso me siento tan mal.- sollozó- No solo tuviste que enfrentar todo este problema sola, sino, que además aprendiste a ser madre sola. Tuviste que cuidar de tu hijo tú sola.

Cuatro.

¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho Molly?¿Ginny era madre? Otra vez Harry se había quedado de piedra, y no parecía reaccionar. Otro golpe más que agregar a las cuatro anteriores.

-Harry…-le llamó Sirius, pero él parecía no escucharlo.

Harry miraba al pequeño niño que Molly tenía sentado en su regazo. Aquel pequeño debía ser el hijo de Ginny. Hijo de Ginny y de…¡Un momento! Si Ginny era la madre, ¿Quién era el padre? El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocadamente. Y el desconcierto y los celos se apoderaron de él. Zanabria no podía ser el padre puesto que en nada se parecían, además Zanabria tenía muy poco tiempo en la misión como para… de solo imaginarse a Ginny en brazos de ese cabrón…, sin embargo, el único que podría ser era…

James Baudelaire. No tenía duda. Ya que el pequeño y a lo mucho tendría entre cinco a seis años.

Y mientras la furia y los celos se apoderaban de Harry con respecto a Ginny y a su relación con Baudelaire, Ron evidentemente furioso exigía a que Ginny le dijera quién era el padre de su hijo.

-Creo que no viene al caso-dijo Ginny con frialdad-Solo debes saber que James es tu sobrino, que es un Weasley más...y punto

-No..! y ahora mismo nos vas a decir quien es el canalla que abuso de ti. ¡Vamos! dime ahora mismo, para ir a buscarlo y romperle la cara.

-Créeme hermanito, que no te gustaría nadita saberlo.- le dijo Ginny dejando a su hermano confundido; Por otro lado, aunque Draco no era su hermano, la conocía perfectamente y se dio cuenta que en las palabras de Ginny había un mensaje oculto.

Astuto.

-El caso es…- Volvía Ron al ataque.- Que cuando nuestros hermanos lo sepan, te exigirán que digas quien fue el desgraciado que abusó de ti.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se imaginó la escena.

"_-…Nombre, apellido, dirección, y todo lo que tenga que ver con el desgraciado que abuso de ti para ir a romperle la cara- exigiría Percy_

-_¡Yo te apoyo...!-diría Fred_

-¡Vamos a darle una lección!!-apoyaría George

-¡Lo haremos papilla...!- un Charlie exaltado

-¡Le enseñaremos que contigo no se juega..!- Ron aun mas enfadado..

-¡Tiene que pagar por deshonrarte..!- Bill cerrando los puños con furia

-¡HAY QUE DESTROZARLO..! -dijeron al unísono los gemelos"

-Ustedes no harán nada.- dijo Ginny con voz amenazadora-No les diré nada, así que, como tú, ellos se tendrán que aguantar.

-Pero Ginny, somos tus hermanos, y es nuestra obligación protegerte.

-Para lo que me sirven-les reprocho

-Pero Ginny...

-No quiero que se metan en mi vida. Y ya déjame en paz. No te necesito, no los necesito..

-Ginny hermana...

-Nada! Y ya no quiero seguir hablando al respecto.

-Sin embargo, yo creo que…

-Ya fue suficiente, Ronald- dijo Raphael acercándose a los hermanos. Había permanecido distante a todo ese reencuentro mientras miraba las reacciones y entre otras cosas, y saber el momento en el que debía intervenir, y aquel era un buen momento. Calculador.– No molestes más a Ginny.

Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Molestar? Yo no molesto a mi hermana, solo me preocupo por ella.- Raphael le miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿de verdad?

¡Oh, diablos! Ese tipo era un espeso, y Ron tuvo ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello y estrangularlo.

-Mira Zanabria- decía Ron con la voz amenazante, tanto, que a Ginny sorprendió ya que normalmente, Ron era muy calmado- Solo te lo voy decir una sola vez, no vuelvas a intervenir en una conversación familiar. No eres nadie.

-Es mi amigo- dijo Ginny.

-¡Al diablo con eso!- exclamó Ron dejando sin palabras a Ginny- En adelante, este señor ya no tendrá más nada que ver contigo.

-¿De que rayos hablas?- le preguntó Zanabria.

-Pues, que estas fuera de la misión.

Silencio.

Hasta que Zanabria ya no puedo más y comenzó a partirse de la risa.

-¡Vaya! No pensé que lo tomarías tan bien- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisita.

Negando con la cabeza, Zanabria dijo:

-Tu sí que eres gracioso.- Ron frunció el ceño- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy a dejar la misión?

Encogiéndose de hombros mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos, Ron dijo:

-Es que no se trata de que quieras o no.- decía tranquilamente- La vas a dejar.- y tras hacer una pausa añadió- Esta ya no es tu misión.

Silencio.

Y Sirius que ya se temía lo que pasaría a continuación, suspiró aliviado, pues mientras Harry se queda de piedra mirando a Ginny, había sustraído la varita del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón, y ahora esta estaba en sus manos, por lo que todos, en ese momento estaban a salvo.

-Yo he sido parte de esta misión durante muchos años. Simplemente no pueden sacarme- comenzaba a exaltarse.

-Claro que puedo- dijo Harry aparentemente tranquilo, sin embargo, en su voz había una nota de frialdad y crueldad combinada con la ira y el odio y mil cosas más que a cualquiera pondría los pelos de punta.- Por si no lo recuerdas, Zanabria, soy yo el que manda, ahora.

La cara de Raphael se puso roja de la mera rabia que sentía hacia Potter. ¡Maldito! Como lo odiaba, como lo aborrecía.

Y el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Raphael, será mejor que no te busques problemas- le decía Draco- Sólo acéptalo y ya.

-Jamás voy a renunciar. No voy a dejar la misión solo porque a él- señaló a Harry con desden- se le da la gana.

-"El", o sea , Harry- decía Ron- Es el nuevo jefe de la orden del fénix, pese a quien le pese. Así que será mejor que lo aceptes y te vayas tranquilamente por tu propia cuenta, o si no, no quisiera tener que ayudarte a salir, con tus hermosos pies hacia adelante.

Zanabria estuvo a punto de aceptar el reto de Ron, cuando en eso la mano de Ginny lo cogió, evitado que extrajera la varita para iniciar algún pleito.

-Raphael, por favor- le pidió ella.- No hagas una tontería. No vale la pena.

Raphael respiraba con dificultad. Tenía tanta rabia, tanta furia acumulada que deseaba poder desquitarse. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Ginny tenía razón, no valía la pena.

Se guardó la varita en el cinto, pensando que lo mejor era hacer caso omiso a la provocación de Weasley , además no quería mortificar más a Ginny, mucho menos quería dar un espectáculo delante de los padres de la pelirroja (que se mantenían al margen de la "charlita") y mucho menos delante del pequeño James, que miraba enojón a los nuevos señores que cuidarían de su mamá y de él. Sobre todo el que tenía pelo negro.

Sonrió satisfecho. Había echo un excelente trabajo respecto a él y a su futura relación con Potter.

-Esta bien- dijo más calmado.-No haré nada, por ahora- ese "por ahora" fue dirigido, directamente y con intención hacia Harry. El aludido solo le sonrió con una mueca de "veremos".- Pero créeme que las cosas no se quedaran así. Ginny, no pienso alejarme de ti ni de James por nada de este mundo.

Cinco.

Y la noticia del nombre del pequeño hizo que Harry ardiera mucho más en rabia.

Ginny asintió.

-¿Entonces, te vas?- Raphael asintió.

-Pero iré a la madriguera a visitarte. No renunciare a lo que tenemos.

¿Y que era lo que tenían? ¿Acaso mantenían alguna relación? Y la rabia siguió acumulándose en Harry, y mucho peor fue cuando Zanabria besó la frente de Ginny en manera de despedida

Raphael abandonó la sala de los requerimientos, no sin antes intercambiar una mirada asesina con Harry. Una mirada de esas que decían: _Y ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya._

Y tras cerrar la puerta…

Harry, instintivamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, pero lo que debía estar ahí, no estaba, así que alguien definitivamente iba a pagar.

-Sirius…-dijo, pero el mencionado, ya estaba bastante lejos de su alcance.

-Lo siento Harry, pero quiero seguir vivo- le dijo el aludido.- Aún soy muy joven para morir, y tengo una mujer e hijo que me esperan en casa.

Sirius Black, casado con una ex súper modelo (ahora dueña de una boutique y de su propia colección de ropa), Marina Black con la que tenían un pequeño hijo llamado Devon.

Remus negó con la cabeza mientras decía.

-Cobarde.- Sirius ya le iba a responder, pero Remus agregó rápidamente, - Harry, ahora que ya sabes toda la verdad, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, solo para saber si estas seguro de continuar con…

-Por supuesto. – dijo Harry anticipándose a la pregunta de Remus- Si hay algo que deseo de esta misión, es que los mortifagos no se salgan con la suya de revivir a Voldemort. El resto es insignificante para mi.-dijo como diciendo que para él, Ginny no significaba nada. Mejor, porque para ella, él tampoco.

-Bueno en ese caso, creo que ya no hay más nada que hacer.

-Te equivocas.- dijo Harry- hay algunos puntos que me gustaría decidir, ya que como nuevo líder de la orden, me gustaría hacer algunos cambios.

-¿Cómo cuales?- le preguntó Sirius.

-Quiero hacer algunas reformas en el personal. Como entenderás, a parte de Ron y Draco necesitaré a dos o tres personas más que puedan colaborar con la misión. Algunas personas cercanas y confiables que puedan pasar desapercibidas, después de todo no queremos levantar sospechas, ¿verdad?

-¿Y, a quien sugieres?-le preguntó Arthur, que a pesar de todo, confiaba mucho en la capacidad de Harry como auror.

-¡Hum…! Nicholas (que ya está al tanto de todo), Darius y…-se encogió de hombros- bueno, no sé quien más podría ser…- pensativo. Tenía muchas opciones, pero no podía lanzarse así por así.

-Si no les importa, me gustaría que Raphael siguiera en la misión.- dijo Ginny, pero como la pregunta no iba dirigida específicamente a alguien, entonces nadie le respondió, exasperada, tomó a su hijo de la mano llevándoselo a la cocina mientras decía.- ¡Ojala y estas dos semanas pasen rápido, de lo contrario me volveré loca!

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?- preguntó Ron

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas y tragaron duro. Mirando a Arthur para que el hablara por ellos, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Esa es vuestra obligación. No la mía.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pero tu eres el ministro, a ti te van a respetar.

El aludido siguió negando con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia su esposa, que al verlo venir se puso inmediatamente de pie y se alejó de él.

-Iré a ver si mi niña no necesita nada…- y siguió el camino que Ginny y su hijo habían seguido.

-¡Diantres!- exclamó el ministro…

-Eh…, creo que iré a hacerles compañía.

-Luego tú y yo hablaremos- le dijo Ron. Hermione solo asintió antes de marcharse. Solo los hombres quedaron ahí, en medio del silencio, hasta que Harry dijo:

-Aún no has contestado la pregunta que te hizo Ron, Sirius, ¿Qué quiso decir ella con eso de que solo tendrá que soportarnos por dos semanas?

Sirius suspiró cansado y se dijo que mejor se lo decía todo antes de que Harry perdiera los papeles.

-Bueno verás, Ginny volverá a usar el encantamiento Fidelio. Pero eso será hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Harry sintió una punzada de horror. ¿Ginny se volvería a ir? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? ¡Oh, sí! Tenía que esconderse. Pues bien, antes de su partida, le pediría una explicación del porque lo abandono, y prefirió irse con ese Francesito desabrido. Y hablando del francesito…

-Sirius...-llamo-¿Dónde esta James Boudelaire?

-Ah, si., el murió –dijo apenado- Según lo que Albus me dijo, el amigo de Ginny sacrifico su vida para darle tiempo a Ginny de escapar con su hijo.

-¿Sabes cuantos años tiene?

-¿Quién?

-Su hijo.

-Te refieres al pequeño James?-Harry asintió-creo que la misma edad de Lily, ¿por qué?-pregunto con suspicacia

-No por nada solo curiosidad.- dijo mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina. Suspiró cansado. Y luego, dirigiéndose nuevamente a Sirius dijo:- ¿Por qué no me contaste que ella estaba viva? Sabías lo mucho que me dolió su supuesta muerte, y ahora esto! No es justo Sirius.

-¿Qué querías querías que hiciera?-dijo Sirius afligido- Dumbledore nos hizo jurar que no te diríamos nada.

-¿A ti también Remus?

-Sí a mí también -dijo-No podíamos desobedecer esa orden .Entiende que todo fue por la seguridad de Ginny ,de ti mismo y de tu ...

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeó Arthur que estaba muy pendiente de esa conversación., al igual que Ron y Draco.

-Bueno de tu ...familia, que son los Weasley..

-Esa no es excusa-dijo Harry exasperado-y yo que confiaba en ustedes ciegamente!-les reprocho

-Harry cálmate. No teníamos otra opción.

-No te vayas a pelear con nosotros. Solo ...solo pensábamos en la seguridad de todos, y de Ginny.

-Sin embargo no pensaron en mí, en mis sentimientos...!!.Esto es muy difícil de asimilar Sirius..!

-Pero Harry…

-Nada justifica lo que hicieron. Me traicionaron. Y en adelante, será muy difícil que vuelva a confiar en ustedes.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo sin saber que decir, hasta que finalmente se harto y decidió marcharse.

-Harry…

-Tengo que prepararlo todo- dijo secamente. – Hogwart ya no es tan seguro como antes, lo mejor será que busquemos un lugar mucho más seguro donde pueda quedarse y…

-La madriguera será seguro para ella y mi nieto – dijo Arthur – como bien sabes mi casa esta bajo mucha protección. Además, solo será por un par de semanas antes de llevarla a Escocia.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Si ya lo ha decidido así.- dijo sin replicar sorprendiendo a los otros.– No me queda más que aceptarlo. Así que, será mejor que todo lo tenga listo para esta noche. No quiero retrasos ni ninguna cosa por el estilo. – Y cuando ya iba de salida, se detuvo y se dio vuelta para preguntarle a Sirius: -¿Hay algo más que deba saber?- Y como este negó con la cabeza con mucha fuerza, entonces Harry ya no le interrogó más.

Sin embargo, Sirius quería decirle que James era su hijo y que Lily, la niña que había criado durante cinco años, también lo era.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Por la noche, los encargados de llevar a Ginny a la madriguera, fueron Ron, Draco y Darius. Harry, brilló por su ausencia.

El reencuentro con sus hermanos, fue bastante emotivo, sobre todo con Bill y Charlie, y aunque ella se mostraba bastante fría, hubo momentos en los que no pudo evitar mostrarse juguetona y cariñosa.

Fleur, Druzila, Penélope y Kate (esposas de Bill, Charlie, Percy y George respectivamente), le dieron una cordial y calurosa bienvenida.

-Me alegra saber que estas bien y con vida. No sabes lo mucho que Charlie te ha extraño.- le decía Druzila. Ginny solo le sonrió, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con sus "cuñadas", excepto con Hermione, que más que su cuñada era su mejor amiga.

Las presentaciones y bienvenidas de los sobrinos también llegaron. Pierre (9) y Harold (7), hijos de Fleur y Bill. Oliver (8), es el 2do hijo de Charlie y Druzila, ya que la hija mayor de ambos (Charlize), había fallecido en un trágico accidente hace seis años más o menos. Génesis (5), una niña bastante lista pero de mirada picara y traviesa, era hija de Percy y Penélope, Lucy (3) es hija de Goerge y Kate, y finalmente Patrik (5), el hijo de Ron y Hermione. El único que aún no sentaba cabeza era Fred y según él estaba perfectamente bien así. En fin…Ginny estaba feliz de la vida, con tantos sobrinos a los que consentir, y todos muy parecidos, ya no sabía hijo de quien eran.

-Él es James, mi hijo- les presentó, y así como Ron, todos quisieron saber quien era el desgraciado que le había hecho el hijo.-Es alguien que no vale la pena, así que por favor, no insistan con eso. No les diré nada.

Y cuando sus hermanos iban a protestar y seguir insistiendo, Ginny les dio la espalda, dispuesta a marcharse, sin embargo, se encontró con una pequeña niña que la miraba curiosamente

Y Ginny se quedó como en shock. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, al punto que empezaba a doler, pero no de una forma angustiante ni mucho menos, sino, era un dolor diferente, como si tal dolor le provocara felicidad, no lo entendía simplemente, pero aquella pequeña, de cabellos rojos y mirada verde, toda pecosita ella… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Quién era?

-Hola.- le dijo la niña dulcemente.

Y Ginny sintió que las palabras se le quedaban en la garganta.

-Ah, Ginny, mira ella es Lily- le dijo Hermione.

-¿Lily?-Por fin pudo hablar Ginny sin apartar la mirada de la niña.

-Sí- decía la castaña tomando de la mano a la pequeña y jalándola suavemente hacia Ginny- Lily, ella es Ginny - le dijo.

-Hola- volvió a saludar la niña mientras estiraba la trompita hacia Ginny, y esta medio confundida se agachó para corresponder a su gesto. Extraño. El cuerpo de Ginny se estremeció completamente a la vez que la conocida sensación de vacío iba siendo desplazada por una de calidez y…y…Ginny se sentía confundida por la ráfaga de sentimientos que parecían apoderarse de ella. Tuvo ganas de llorar.

-No, no sabía que tenías otra hija. Pensé que solamente era Patrick.- dijo Ginny confundida.

-Bueno, de hecho, Patrick es mi único hijo. Esta lindura que ves aquí es hija de Harry - le contó Hermione.

-¿Su hija?-pregunto Ginny desconcertada y sintiendo que la cara se le ponía roja de la sorpresa.

-Sí. Lily es hija de Harry

-¿Entonces él…?

-No. –decía la castaña sin mucha importancia.- Harry no está casado.

Bueno, si no estaba casado, ¿Cómo es que tenía una hija? Ginny estaba más confundida que Adán en el día de las madres.

-Luego te cuento la historia completita.

Ginny solo asintió, realmente le interesaba saber como era posible que Harry teviera una hija, y sobre todo, deseaba saber quien era la madre de la pequeña.

-¡Ginny!- le llamó Bill que se acercaba a ella suavemente.

Ginny lo miró un poco confundida al principio, pero al recordar lo que sus hermanos quería de ella, entonces se puso en guardia.

-Si vas a insistir en que te diga quien es el padre mi hijo, olvídalo. No lo haré.

-Por el momento no queremos saber quien es el padre de nuestro sobrino -dijo Bill-Lo que quiero, mejor dicho lo que queremos saber es el, por qué, nunca nos buscaste para pedirnos ayuda

-No quería arriesgarlos..-respondió Ginny con la mirada triste

-Eres nuestra hermana-dijo Ron-debimos ayudarte..

-Ron tiene razón -dijo Percy-No fue correcto hacernos creer que estabas muerta. Fue muy difícil de asimilarlo.

-Yo no quería..! pero el profesor Dumbledore creyó que era mas seguro así..

-¿No nos extrañabas?-pregunto Ron

-Mucho..-dijo con mas tristeza

-¡Entonces no debiste hacernos esto..! - reclamó Charlie

Ginny los miro con enojo. Se limito a decirles que ya no contestaría más a sus preguntas, y luego se alejó de ellos. Los gemelos querían seguirla, pero entre Kate y Hermione los detuvieron.

-Déjala Fred-dijo Hermione- mañana podrás hablar con ella con más calma. Ahora no se siente a gusto.

-Nosotros también hay que retirarnos-dijo Kate-y veraz que ella luego hablara contigo. Además Lucy ya debe tener sueño.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas resignación.

-Esta bien, entonces voy a despedirme-dijo Fred

-Yo también-dijo George-ya luego charlare con ella..

-En ese caso nosotros también nos iremos-dijo Percy-En este momento Ginny esta inaguantable

-No digas eso..!-dijo Penélope- Solo esta preocupada por su seguridad. ¿no harías lo mismo si estuvieras en su lugar?

-Por eso..!Como me preocupa quiero hablar con ella..

-Lo podrás hacer después.-Percy solo se limito a suspirar resignado

Uno a uno fueron despidiéndose. Todos le decían a Ginny, que la buscarían para hablar luego, porque no estaban dispuestos a dejar pasar por alto muchas cosas. Ella solo se limitaba a sonreír con una extraña mueca en el rostro.

Los seis hermanos intercambiaban miradas desconcertadas. Definitivamente, Ginny ya no era la misma ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó como para que ella cambiara tanto? Antes era tierna, cariñosa, alegre, y sus ojos brillaban picaros y llenos de vida, sin embargo, ahora…ahora todo era diferente, Ginny había cambiado demasiado, estaba como resentida, apagada. Y de verdad que sus hermanos deseaban ayudarla, pero encontraban un enorme muro difícil de atravesar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Recién, a la mañana siguiente, Harry se apareció en la madriguera. ¿Dónde fue que estuvo? En casa de su primo Dudley, con quien ahora se llevaba de maravilla, (y con quien tenía una empresa en común: exportación e importación de automóviles y motocicletas), a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado.

Encerrados en el estudio, Harry le contó todo lo ocurrido lo de la noche anterior sobre el regreso de Ginny, y tal como se lo imaginaba, Dudley se puso feliz de saber que Ginny estaba con vida, algo que a Harry enfureció.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes! Me ocultaron que estaba viva. Yo debí saber desde el principio lo que había pasado. ¡Demonios! No tenían derecho a hacerme algo así.

-Bueno, pero dices que no tenían otra opción.

Harry gruño furioso.

-Claro que la tenían! Yo la hubiese protegido. A pesar de todo, lo habría hecho. Además…, además ese niño…

-Ya veo…- decía Dudley- Lo que a ti te tiene furioso, no es solo respecta a que te hayan ocultado que Ginny estaba viva, sino, que ella tenga un hijo que podría ser tuyo, ¿verdad?

Harry no contestó, sin embargo, había mucho de razón en lo que Dudley le decía. Según sus cálculos, aquel niño podría ser suyo, ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Aquel pequeño era demasiado parecido a él, cuando tenía su edad, aunque quizá podría ser también del Francés, ese, que fue su "amigo".

-Deberías preguntarle.- le dijo Dudley con cautela.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír sarcástico.

-Sí, claro, y ella me lo va a decir ¿verdad? Si vieras lo resentida que está conmigo. No obstante, debería ser yo quien lo estuviera, por lo que me hizo.

-El caso es, que si tienes dudas, deberías intentarlo.

Finalmente, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que no era bueno correr de los problemas, tenía que enfrentarse con Ginny, y aclara con ella muchas cosas de una vez por todas. En especial la paternidad del pequeño James, ya que las dudas lo consumían.

Se apareció frente a la entrada principal de la madriguera. Tras un suspiro cansado, Harry ingresó a la casa. Todo parecía en calma y…, se podía, además, respirar en el ambiente cierto aroma de alegría con pequeñas dosis de tensión. Su propia tensión.

Sabía que los residentes de la casa debían estar a punto de desayunar, así que se apresuró hacia la cocina, sin embargo, a medio camino se encontró con la pequeña Lily, que estaba muy pensativa; por lo que se extrañó y se le acerco para saber lo que le pasaba.

Ella estaba sentada en la escalera, así que se sentó a su lado..

-¿Te pasa algo princesa?- le preguntó después de darle los buenos días, con su abrazo y su beso.

-No papi.

-Y entonces por qué esa carita?- ella se encogió de hombros.- No quieres decírmelo.- La niña hizo muecas dudando. Harry lo sabía, así que decidió no presionarla.- No importa, no me digas- le dijo- Dime, ya desayunaste.- la niña sacudió la cabeza- ¿Y eso?

-Te estaba esperando, papá.

Oh, perfecto! Lo único que e faltaba para sentirse peor.

-Bueno, pero ya estoy aquí, qué dices si vamos a desayunar- Lily dijo que si con la cabeza, y entonces él le tomo de su manita para cargarla y bajar con ella.

Sirius, Remus, y el Sr. Weasley ya habían partido al ministerio. Le informo Ron al verlo. Solo se quedaron Draco, él, Hermione, Ginny, la Sra. Weasley y los niños. Sirius regresaría mas tarde.

Al ver a Ginny, Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago. ¡Maldición! Estaba tan nervioso y tan enfurecido a la vez, que no sabía como actuar frente a la situación. Primero debía calmarse y después hacer como si no pasara nada. Sí, eso debía hacer.

Harry puso a Lily en su silla, y se sentó a un lado de ella. Le preparo el desayuno, y Lily empezó a comer tranquilamente. El ambiente estaba algo tenso, nadie hablaba con nadie. Harry no sabía como comenzar, ni como dirigirse a Ginny, solo atinaba a mirarla buscando la oportunidad; mientras deleitaba a sus ojos de esa belleza en Ginny, en lo hermosa que se le veía siendo madre. ¡Oh, condenación! No debería estar pensando en eso. Resopló molesto consigo mismo y empezó a engullirse la comida, sin embargo, cuando ya iba por la tercera pieza de pan, se dio cuenta que Lily miraba de manera insistente a Ginny a la vez que jugaba con sus cabellos de color rojo. Y antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarle lo que le pasaba; la niña pregunto...

-Tú eres mi mami que se fue de viaje?

Todos se quedaron estupefactos. Harry no sabía que hacer. Se sentía muy incomodo por esa situación. Temía que por un momento Ginny reaccione mal pero se equivoco. Ginny se levanto de su silla y se le acerco, y la miro con mucha ternura antes de contestarle.

-No cariño, no soy tu mami… "_aunque me gustaría serlo_"- tuvo el deseo de decir, y se reprendió por eso.

Lily se quedo triste, y como Ginny no quería eso, agregó con una sonrisa.

-No te pongas triste. Que te parece si te doy un regalito, ¿quieres?

-Sí - dijo Lily con alegría.

Ginny ni siquiera le pidió permiso a Harry para llevarse a Lily. Solamente la cargo y se la llevo a su habitación. Después de unos minutos ambas bajaron sonriendo, y Lily estaba muy contenta. Y Ginny tenía también una linda sonrisa que provoco que Harry se le quedara viéndola como un tonto.

-Mira papi-dijo la pequeña mostrándole a Harry un oso de peluche -Gin me lo dio..!

-Esta muy bonito princesa..

Lily lo abrazo, y continuo con su desayuno, y con la mas lindas de la sonrisas. Harry miro a Ginny, que en ese instante, miraba a Lily, y solo pudo decirle.

-Gracias... por eso.

-Lo hice por ella-dijo Ginny borrando su sonrisa y continuando con su desayuno.

No hubo más palabra. Y cada quién continuo con su desayuno. Harry al terminar, se puso de pié, se despidió de todos, y dijo que tenía que ir al ministerio a encargarse de algunos asuntos. Luego de ponerse la capa y sacar su varita, Ron le pregunto.

-Ya, pero regresa pronto, no vaya a ser que te pierdas con Romilda., otra vez.

Hermione le dio un codazo, y señalo con la cabeza a Ginny. Este comprendió que había metido la pata ,y trato de disimular. Ginny, en cambió no mostró ningún tipo de interés ante de ese comentario. Harry la miro de soslayo y dijo.

-Quizá. Ahora tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Y tras darle un beso a Lily en la frente y con un «Nos vemos» desapareció.

Durante toda la reunión a la que Harry tuvo que asistir obligatoriamente, según su jefe, Harry estuvo completamente ausente a todo lo que se decía ahí. Varias personas se dieron cuenta de ello, cuando le consultaban si estaba o no de acuerdo con lo recientemente expuesto. En su carrera profesional, Harry jamás se había comportado de tal forma ya que siempre estaba con todos sus sentidos puesto en cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con mortifagos. Extrañados, más de uno le preguntaron si estaba bien, Harry decía que sí, aunque sabía que era obvio que no, pero bueno, no podía contarles nada por que todo era secreto.

Cuando por fin termino la reunión, y Harry ya no se veía obligado a seguir permaneciendo ahí, recogió sus cosas y desapareció.

Al llegar a la casa, todo estaba en tranquilo orden. Entró, se quito la capa y se dirigió hacía la cocina, pero se detuvo en la entrada al ver a Draco y a Ginny conversando misteriosamente tomados de la mano. Harry no entendía ese comportamiento en Ginny. Ni con sus hermanos, había reaccionado así, tan cariñosa, tranquila. No llegaba a escuchar lo que ellos hablaban, pero por alguna razón no le agradaba eso. Así que se quedo para espiarlos, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Draco le hablaba a Ginny con suavidad, (algo raro en el)...

-¿No crees que deberías decirle la verdad?

-¡No!-decía Ginny negando con la cabeza.

-¡Pero es su hijo..!

-No me importa Draco-dijo ella decidida-Ya te explique que el nunca sabrá la verdad

-Nunca digas nunca.

-¿Acaso me vas a delatar?

-No lo sé..!..voy a ver como anda la situación, y si no mejora tal vez hable, sin embargo, ten en cuenta que no soy el único que lo sabe, estoy seguro de que tus hermanos ya se han dado cuenta o lo sospechan.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó alarmada.

-Vamos, Ginny! No hay que ser tan ciego para no darse cuenta que tu hijo es idéntico a su padre. Si parece su replica en miniatura.

¡Perfecto! Lo único que le faltaba, ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? ¡Oh, bueno! Pero ella sabía perfectamente que eso podría pasar en cuanto conocieran a su hijo, sin embargo, guardaba la esperanza de que no se fijaran y que las dos semanas que pasaría en la madriguera antes de volver a partir pasarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras tanto se ocuparía de mantener lo mas lejos posible a James de las miradas astutas de sus hermanos, y del mismo Harry, no obstante, Draco se había dado cuenta, y por lo tanto….¡Merlín! las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella lo había planeado. No llevaba ni veinticuatro horas en la madriguera y el demonio de Draco ya sabía sobre James… Y Laura que le había advertido: "_Va a ser muy difícil que trates de ocultar el sol con un dedo. James es digno hijo de su padre. Estoy completamente segura que cuando Harry lo vea, sabrá inmediatamente que es su hijo. Así que yo creo que deberías adelantarte y decirle lo que está pasando"._ Y tras haber discutido al respecto, finalmente Ginny había decidido que lo haría, sin embargo, el enterarse de que Harry seguía viéndose con Romilda, la enfermaba y el odio que sentía crecía y crecía como un globo de gas a punto de reventar.

¡Maldición! ¡Mil veces maldición! Por otra parte, si él llegaba a descubrir que James era su hijo, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría. Mientras tanto, negaría cualquier cosa que le preguntaran. Lo que sea.

-Pueda que tengas razón- dijo Ginny finalmente.- James es demasiado parecido a él.- dijo no queriendo nombrarlo-, pero confío en que mis hermanos no dirán nada a menos que yo quiera decirles, y también confío en que tu no abrirás la boca.

Draco enarcó las cejas.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Draco…

Draco movió la cabeza negativamente, tomo la barbilla de Ginny, empinándola y acerco su rostro al suyo hasta pegar sus frentes, (Harry que continuaba escondido, tuvo un sobresalto), y le murmuro.

-Sigues siendo tan orgullosa!

-Mi orgullo me mantiene en pié-replico Ginny-Es la única forma de poder soportar verlo..

-Pero si no tienes cuidado puedes explotar..

-Eso no pasara..-Draco sonrió.

-Veo que aún lo amas.

-Yo ya no siento nada por el..-Draco volvió a sonreír sin creerle ni una sola palabra, pues Ginny estaba sonrojada.

Draco beso la frente de Ginny, y luego tomo con delicadeza sus manos para luego besarlas. Y Harry ya no pudo más. Los vasos que estaban detrás de ellos comenzaron a temblar. Draco y Ginny se soltaron y se pusieron de pié muy nerviosos. Draco miro hacía la puerta, (tuvo un ligero presentimiento) pero ya no había nadie. Harry se había escondido. 

0o0o0o0o0o0

Se sentó en una silla y suspiro hondo. No había por que enfadarse, y menos por ella. Además estaba el hecho de que Draco tenía a su nueva conquista, ¿verdad?

En ese preciso instante Harry sintió que alguien jalaba de sus ropas, y al mirar vio que era Lily quien lo llamaba...

-Hola Papi.  
-Hola princesa-saludo Harry cargándola y sentándola en sus piernas- ¿Qué haces?

-Jugando- le contó con una sonrisa..

-Ahhhh...! y dime ¿Quieres jugar también conmigo?

-Sí...!-dijo la niña feliz -Vamos..!

Se bajo de las piernas de Harry, y lo arrastro hasta el cuarto de juegos. Y ahí en una pequeña mesa estaban sentados James y Patrick. Harry se les acerco; sentándose a un lado de James.

-Papi, el es mi nuevo amigo-dijo Lily con un poco de dificultad señalando a James.

-Hola -saludo Harry estirando su mano. James miró con recelo la mano estirada del señor-papá de su nueva amiga. Sabía quien era él y lo que había hecho. Su tío Raphael se lo había dicho la otra noche: _Ves a ese señor de pelo negro y lentes redondos- _el pequeño asintió- _pues bien James, ese señor es Harry Potter. Te acuerdas que te hable de él, recuerdas lo que te dije que hizo. Es por él el que tu mamá para siempre triste, es por su culpa que ella llora, pero sobre todo es por su culpa el que tu hermana está muerta._

Pero para James, mucho más importante que las razones anteriores, era el hecho de que por culpa de Harry Potter, Raphael no podía ser su papá.

En otras palabras, Harry Potter era malo, y James no quería estar cerca de él.

Con el ceño fruncido, el pequeño se puso de pie dejando a Harry desconcertado y con la mano estirada.

-Mi mamá me llama.- dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Y Harry no hizo nada para detenerlo. ¿Qué paso? ¿A qué se debió esa reacción? Simplemente no lo entendía; y para el mayor de los males, aquel desaire le dolió en el alma a Harry. ¡por los pantalones de Merlín! ¿Por qué? Hasta podía jurar haber visto odio en eso preciosos ojos verdes que…, por mas descabellado que pareciera la idea, eran idénticos a los suyos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Otra vez le rondaba por la mente, la anhelante idea de que ese pequeño niño podría ser su hijo, sin embargo, no podía, debía hacerse ilusiones, ya que si fuera verdad esa sospecha, entonces, Ginny le habría dicho. A pesar de todo, Ginny era una persona de sentimientos nobles. Sabía lo importante que era para Harry la familia. Y ella, Ginny no sería capaz de negarle ese derecho, ¿verdad?

-Papi…- le habló Lily sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Papi, ¿Por qué James se fue?

Harry suspiró.- No lo sé, bonita. Pero créeme que me gustaría saberlo.

Después de la partida de James, Harry decidió no deprimirse por el rechazo del niño, así que se pasó toda la tarde jugando con los niños nadie se había dado cuenta de que ya se encontraba en casa, sin embargo, cuando se acercaba la noche, Hermione se apareció en el cuarto de juegos, percatándose recién de su presencia de Harry. Le miro fríamente, y le dijo...

-Estabas aquí

-Eh, sí…- dijo Harry tranquilamente. Ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento de su amiga con él.

-¿Por que no nos dijiste que ya habías llegado?-le dijo secamente-Draco ya se estaba preocupando por tu demora, él ya tenía que irse.

-Es que me quede aquí jug..

-Será mejor que vayas a hablar con Draco – le corto- esta a punto de irse.

-Muy bien - replico Harry poniéndose de pié, y sin decir una sola palabra salió del saloncito y se dirigió hacia la sala. Antes de entrar; respiro hondo, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto momentos atrás: _Esto no tiene porqué afectarme- _se regaño.

Ginny estaba con Draco y Ron, junto a la chimenea. Draco al verlo le recrimino por su demora.

-Ya había llegado -informó Harry -Solo que me quede con los niños hasta ahora.

-Bueno, ya no importa. Bien ya me tengo que ir. Hay alguien que me estas esperando- y le guiño un ojo a Harry, quien sabía a quien se refería.

Draco miro a Ginny, y con una sutil sonrisa se le acerco y..

-No olvides lo que hablamos ¿okay? Piénsalo.

-Esta bien pero dudo que mi respuesta cambie

Harry al percatarse de esa escenita misteriosa; frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Draco lo miro, y sonrió divertido.

-¿Celoso Potter?- pregunto con ironía..

-¿Yo? No, ¿Por qué? ¿hay algún motivo?

Draco continuo sonriendo..

-Tranquilo -le dijo- Que tu rival es otro.

Y Harry supo que se refería a Raphael Zanabria. ¡Jo! Ya quisiera Zanabria ser él.

Cuando ya se había despedido de casi todos, Draco se percato de la presencia del pequeño James. Y se acerco a él, con toda la intención de decirle:

-¿Sabes pequeño James?-. Tú me recuerdas a un gran amigo mío -le dijo, luego miro a Harry y este a su vez.

Y sonriendo aún más. Se desapareció…

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? - Le pregunto Ron a Harry. Este solo se encogió de hombros. -¿Acaso será que...-Ron miro a Harry y luego a James, pero luego sacudió la cabeza. Aunque si se ponía a analizarlo por milésima vez, el gran parecido entre esos dos era tan grande que…No. Ron se negaba a creer las locas ideas que se le pasaban por la mente.- Es imposible- se decía mientras se aljaba de Harry e iba a buscar a su mujer.

Harry sabía en lo que su amigo estaba pensando, ya que él también lo había pensado millones de veces.. miró en dirección al pequeño. Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, y pensó: "_¿y si fuera mío?¿y si James fuera mi hijo?_-se pregunto-_No ..Ginny ya me lo hubiese dicho.."_

La mañana siguiente, como era domingo, todos los Weasley fueron de visita a la madriguera. Ginny, a pesar de todo, estaba muy feliz de tenerlos cerca, sin embargo, prefería mantener distancias, no quería que sus hermanos siguieran con la cantaleta de interrogarle sobre el nombre del padre de su hijo., y mucho menos deseaba que estos intentaran hacer comparaciones entre Harry y James.

-James, por qué no vas con tus primos a jugar al jardín.- sugirió Hermione. El pequeño hizo muecas indecisas, quería ir, pero a la vez no. Lily, al notar la indecisión de su amigo, fue hacia él...

-James! ¿vienes a jugar?- le pregunto la niña. James se encogió de hombros. Lily le sonrió- Ven vamos!- le cogió de su manita y lo condujo con los demás. Ginny se sintió aliviada y agradecida con Hermione, quien le sonrió. "_No pasa nada_"- le dijo mientras observaban a los niños acercarse a los demás.

-Chicos miren a quien traje!

-Hola - saludo James con timidez..

-Hola - le saludaron todos

-¿Qué tal? Somos tus primos. Soy Pierre Weasley -Comunico un niño pelirrojo de ojos color café oscuros- Este que esta aquí es mi hermanito Harold- dijo señalando a un niño rubio y de ojos azules - Y mis papas se llaman Bill y Fleur.

-Hola, soy Oliver-dijo un niño de ojos azules y también pelirrojo-Soy hijo de mis papás Charlie y Dru.

-Hola!

-Yo soy Génesis- dijo una niña de hermosos ojos azules y cabello rizado (también pelirroja)- Mi papá es él..-dijo señalando a Percy.

-Hola.! Yo soy Devon (5)- dijo un niño de cabello negro azulado y de mirada azul zafiro. Era el hijo menor de Sirius Black con Marina (la ex súper modelo).

-Y esta lindura- decía Lily, - es la hijita de nuestro tío George.- presentaba a una niña pelirroja de mirada chocolate. Era Lucy, hija de George y Kate.

-Y este es el hijo de mi hermano Nicholas- decía Devon señalando a un pequeño niño muy parecido a él, pero con ojos color Topacio.

Las niñas miraron en dirección al tío Nicholas que conversaba con Ginny. Todo un sueño, él. Tan alto y tan guapo con su pelo negro rizado y un poco largo, con sus ojos azules y uf! Lily y Génesis decían que cuando fueran grandes se casarían con él.

James ya lo conocía.

-¡Que bobas! –decía Patrick burlándose de las niñas.

Los niños rieron.

Molestas por el insulto, las niñas fruncieron el ceño y miraron horrible a Patrick.

-Y tú un tonto- dijo Génesis. Patrick puso los ojos en blanco mientras Devon exclamaba: _¡Mujeres!_

-Siempre se ponen tontas cuando mi hermano esta cerca.- murmuro Devon a James.

-Pues es un churro. Ya quisieras ser como él.- le dijo Génesis molesta.

Devon puso los ojos en blanco., y James soltaba una risita divertida.

Ginny contemplaba a su hijo mientras se unía más al grupo. La verdad era que le agradaba aquello, ver a su hijo sonreír, divirtiéndose por primera vez en su vida con niños de su edad, compartir y jugar con ellos…¡Dios! Cuánto deseaba que eso durara para siempre, que su hijo llevara una vida normal y tranquila, sin ningún tipo de peligro ni nada que se le parezca. Sin embargo, debía aceptar la verdad. Aquello era imposible. Su hijo nunca podría tener una vida normal ni tranquila mientras ellos lo quieran.

-Pareces cansada- le dijo una voz agradable. Ginny sonrió y miró a su acompañante. El reencuentro con Nicholas, mas o menos tres años atrás, había sido muy parecido al que tuvo con Draco y sus hermanos, después de todo se podría decir que eran familia.

-Lo estoy- afirmó.- Pero no por eso me voy a dejar vencer.

Él la miró con sus preciosas cejas negras enarcadas. Bebió de su hidromiel, y luego con una mirada astuta, puso sus ojos sobre James. Sonrió.

-Es idéntico a su padre.- dijo sin más ni más. Y Ginny lo miró tratando de descubrir el mensaje oculto, no por lo dicho sino por la forma en que lo dijo.

-¿Se lo dirás?- le preguntó refiriéndose a Harry.

Sonriendo, Nicholas dijo: -No- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Porque algo me dice que no será necesario.

Ginny lo miró extrañada.

-¿A que te refieres?- le preguntó.

Nicholas le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara en dirección a Harry.

Ginny se fijo, Harry miraba intensamente a James a la vez que observaba su propio reflejo en el espejo que estaba sobre la chimenea. ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso él ya se había dado cuenta o al menos sospechaba que James podría ser su hijo? ¡Caray, no! De lo contrario, de lo contrario…

Ginny no supo que hacer, pensó que si apartaba a James de su vista de una manera brusca, quizá sería demasiado obvio, pero entonces, que debía hacer. Y una idea vino a su mente. Acudió a Nicholas y le pidió de favor que lo distrajera, o lo que sea para que él le quitara los ojos de encima a su hijo. Divertido por la situación, Nicholas accedió.

Se pudo decir que Ginny respiró aliviada. Sin embargo, sabía que las cosas no quedarían así. Harry no era ningún tonto. Es más, Ginny podría jurar, que Harry ya sabía que James era su hijo. ¡Campanas del infierno! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Negarlo, sí. Eso es lo que haría si llegara el caso de que Harry se lo preguntara: _James no es tu hijo- _le diría.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una noche cuando supuestamente, ya todos descansaban; en el silencio casi total Harry creyó oír ruidos provenir desde algún lugar de la casa, no estaba muy seguro, pero decidió cerciorarse. Sacó su varita mientras se encaminaba hacia la parte trasera. ¡Demonios! Sin bien cierto era que deseaba un poco de acción desde su ultima excursión, no era para nada de su agrado tener que batirse a duelo con tantos inocentes a los que proteger siendo él y Ron los únicos en casa para defenderla hasta la muerte si era preciso ¡Mil veces maldición! ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle a Draco que no era necesaria su ayuda, ya que él podría encargarse de la situación si llegara a pasar algo? ¡Estúpido!

Dispuesto a enfrentarse al peligro, Harry camino hacia el lugar. Sin embargo no vio a nadie, entonces decidió rodear la casa, pero tampoco nada. Se rascó la cabeza confundido, sin embargo, solo para estar seguro de que los ruidos que había oído no eran producto de su imaginación, decidió dar una vuelta por el terreno, y fue en ese momento cuando descubrió dos siluetas, el de un hombre y una mujer, junto al estanque, abrazados bajo la luz de la luna.

Enfureció al reconocerles.

Después de tres días de estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Harry, Ginny se sintió aliviada y reconfortada al reencontrarse con Raphael. Le había escrito pidiéndole verlo, ya que a pesar de tener a su familia y amigos junto a ella (excepción de Harry), se sentía sola.

-Me has hecho mucha falta Raphael, no sabes todo lo que te he extrañado.

-Lo sé, a mi también me ha pasado lo mismo. –dijo e hizo una pausa – Dime, ¿Cómo has estado?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza, tratando de reprimir sus ganas de llorar.

-Mal.- respondió- Todo esto es un infierno. Desearía que pronto termine. No soporto estar en el mismo lugar que él. Ya quisiera que las dos semanas terminaran pronto.

-No te preocupes, ya veras como todo esto acaba. Tienes que ser paciente.

-No puedo!- dijo ella casi gritando.- Raphael, él esta un centímetro de descubrir la verdad sobre James.

Con el ceño fruncido, Raphael dijo:- ¿Cómo puede ser eso si sólo han transcurrido 3 días desde que llegaste? Además a penas y a tenido contacto con James, ¿verdad?

-Verdad, sin embargo, creo que él ya lo sabe o lo sospecha.

-Lo que sea.- decía Raphael seriamente- Si es cierto lo que dices, querida, entonces niégalo. Niégalo, dile que no, que James es hijo de tu amigo Boudelaire, o en el mejor de los casos, dile que es mío.

Ginny lo miró con inmensa gratitud.

-Gracias…- dijo con la voz entrecortada a causa de las lágrimas.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo y con James. Nunca los voy a dejar.

Y Ginny lo abrazó y se aferró como si fuera un salvavidas. Y Zanabria correspondió a su abrazo y entonces…

¡Clap, clap, clap!

-Pero que escena más conmovedora.- dijo Harry llegando mientras aplaudía.

Inmediatamente Ginny se soltó de Raphael medio confundida y asustada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Raphael a Harry como si fuera él, el intruso y no al revés

-La pregunta, en sí, es, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo con la voz tranquila e inquebrantable, lo que significaba peligro.

-Yo lo llamé- dijo Ginny saliendo en la defensa de Raphael. Eso hizo que la furia de Harry se incrementara.

-¿A si?- Ginny asintió.- Ya veo. Es una lastima, por lo visto no aprecias tu vida y el de tu familia- Ginny lo miró con un odio que, si las miraras mataran, estaría bajo tierra.

-No veo en que forma pueda perjudicarlos- decía Raphael.- Todos duermen y es obvio que…

-Hay muchas formas de poner en peligro a las personas que están dentro de la casa y una de ellas es la imprudencia. Muy mal hecho, Ginevra. Se ve que amas a tu familia, sobre todo a tu hijo…

-No metas a James en esto.- rugió furiosa ante la mención de su hijo. El resto no importaba, no importaba que él le hubiese llamado Ginevra de una forma tan despectiva, no importaba nada, nada.

Harry enarcó las cejas sarcásticamente, y estuvo a punto de decir un par de cosas que podrían hacer que Ginny perdiera los papeles, pero prefirió guardárselas para cuando el momento llegara.

Ignorándola completamente, Harry se volvió hacia Zanabria, y dijo muy claro:

-Lárgate y no vuelvas…

Se hizo un pequeño silencio antes de que Zanabria respondiera.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

-¿Acaso quieres enfrentarte a un duelo conmigo, Zanabria? ¿Por qué? No hay nada que valga la pena para que lo hagas. No arriesgues tu vida estúpidamente.

Y para cuando Harry había terminado de hablar, ya estaba listo para esquivar la maldición que Raphael había lanzado contra él, luego la siguiente, y una tercera y cuarta vez, hasta que decidió atacar desarmándolo limpiamente sin necesidad de mandarlo a volar lejos. Harry rió mofándose de él, mientras Ginny miraba furiosa de Harry a Raphael. Los dos, completos estúpidos e imbéciles. Uno por provocar y el otro por responder a la provocación.

-¡Basta!- exclamó harta- ¡No más!

Y mientras Raphael se levantaba del suelo tratando de decir algo para disculparse con ella, Harry sonreía descaradamente.

-No digas nada.- le dijo Ginny a Raphael.- No quiero oírte- Estaba furiosa, lo sabía.- Será mejor que te vayas.

-Pero es que yo solo trataba de defenderte, te ha insultado.

-Sé lo que ha hecho, y créeme que puedo defenderme sola. – Raphael trato de refutar, pero Harry se le adelanto y hablo:

-Si, vete Zanabria, que nadie te quiere aquí.

Y Raphael estuvo a punto de echarse sobre Harry al mas puro estilo muggle, pero Ginny se interpuso.

-No.- dijo y así puso punto final.

Raphael desapareció en medio de la noche totalmente furioso.

Y al final, solo quedaron ellos dos. Ella tan pensativa, tan furiosa tan…tan…tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna. Y Harry no pudo evitar recordar todos aquellos maravillosos momentos que compartió con ella, que…, que deseó tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla y acariciarla mientras la desnudada tierna y suavemente, embriagándose con el sabor de su piel y con el perfume de su cabello. Penetrar en ella y verla delirando en la danza primitiva que ambos disfrutaban cuando hacían el amor, cuando se amaban, cuando…¡No! ¡Condenación, no! ¡No! No tenía que pensar en nada, no debía hacerlo.

-Se supone que debes estar en tu habitación. – Dijo con una voz fría e indiferente.-Es peligroso que estés andando tu sola , y peor por la noche.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos .Harry la seguía mirando, mientras ella meditaba lo que iba a responder. Entonces al voltear se topo con esos hermosos ojos verdes (que aún le fascinaba) y se quedo callada. ¡Dios bendito! ¿Por qué él tenía que seguir ejerciendo tanto poder sobre ella? ¿Por qué? Solo había una explicación, pero ella se negaba a aceptarla. Porque Ginny odiaba a Harry. Lo odiaba con toda su alma.

-No estaba sola.- dijo también fría e indiferente- Raphael estaba conmigo.

Golpe bajo. Harry odiaba a Raphael y su sola mención lo ponía a mil.

-A sí, lo había olvidado- dijo como si el fuera una cosa insignificante a la que no se debía considerar.

Silencio. Ginny sabía que si seguía ahí, explotaría de la rabia que sentía hacia él. Mejor alejarse, sí, mejor escapar antes de que el globo que contenía todo su coraje explotara. No estaba segura de lo que podría pasar si eso llegara a ocurrir.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la casa. Y Harry la siguió…

-Espera!- dijo deteniéndola a mitad del camino sus manos sobre ella fueron como agujas ardientes perforando la piel. Ginny se soltó bruscamente de él, sin embargo, por el esfuerzo perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero un movimiento rápido de Harry, impidió que aquello ocurriera. La tenía rodeada por la cintura, pegada a su cuerpo. Ella, tan suave, tan calida, tan…Y otra vez, Ginny lo empujó.

Repudiaba su contacto, repudiaba su olor, su calor, su aliento… No lo quería cerca. No lo deseaba cerca.

-Déjame en paz- le dijo con la voz enronquecida. Llena de dolor y odio.

Sin embargo, Harry no la dejaría hasta que ella respondiese a sus pregunta -¿Por qué?-Ginny lo miró sin entender.-¿Por qué te fuiste con él?

Se hizo un silencio, Ginny trataba de entender la pregunta. Su mente no estaba clara, sin embargo, las palabras salieron solas.

-Tú sabes porque lo hice.-le respondió secamente - ¿O es que ya no recuerdas?

-No sé de que me hablas, ¡yo no te hice nada!- exclamo

-No puedo creer lo cínico que eres!- dijo Ginny atónita - Pero que podía esperar de ti ¡No eres mas que un traidor, un mentiroso!

Y Ginny ya no quiso seguir frente a él; una vez más se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Harry la detuvo otra vez y la sujetó de las muñecas...

-¿Por qué me hablas así? Yo no soy ningún traidor.

-Si lo eres..!- dijo Ginny tratando de liberarse de Harry - Cuando yo mas te necesitaba. Me dejaste para irte con otra, aprovechando que estabas solo y libre.

-¡No digas tonterías..!- dijo Harry fríamente - Aquí la única traidora, eres tú.

¿YO?- dijo Ginny sin creer lo que oía.-¡Cobarde! ¿Por qué no admites que eres culpable?

-¡Te estas volviendo loca!- grito Harry

-¡Si! ¡Y todo por tu culpa! ¡Maldigo el día que te conocí! ¡Maldigo el día en que te di mi amor! ¡Tus besos! ¡Tus caricias! ¡Y ese amor que decías tenerme, cuando decías que me amabas! ¡TODO!

-¿De qué estas hablando? Yo te amaba con todo mi corazón. Te adoraba. Lo eras todo para mí.

-¡MALDITO MENTIROSO!- dijo tratando de escapar de él, pero Harry la sujeto aún mas fuerte.

-No me hables así!, yo nunca te traicioné.

-Eso es mentira y ya, ¡suéltame!.

-¿No hasta que me digas porque me cambiaste por ese Francés, dis que amigo tuyo-dijo Harry furioso. Pero Ginny no le contesto, seguía mirándolo con ojos enfadados - ¡DIME! ¿Qué te dio él que yo no te pude dar?

-Quieres saberlo, pues bien. James me dio seguridad, respaldo, amistad, coraje, confianza, cariño y sobre todo siempre me respeto y me amó, algo que tú nunca hiciste.

-¡Ah, si..!

Harry se puso más furioso aún. Imagino por unos momentos como ellos dos se burlaban de él a sus espaldas, y eso le enfado más. Colocó ambas manos de Ginny (sin soltarlas) tras él y se acerco mas a ella, logrando sentir como Ginny se estremecía por el contacto de su cuerpos al juntarse, entonces..

-Aunque ese estuvo a tu lado, dudo que te haya besado o acariciado como yo; no pudo haberte amado mas que yo; y tu ,no creo que me hayas olvidado tan fácilmente..

-¡CALLATE..! ¡no sabes lo que dices..!. Eres un bruto, un animal, un...

Ginny no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Harry la había sorprendido con un beso, dejándola perpleja. Intento resistirse a aquella vieja pasión, pero no pudo, dejándose llevar por él, y por el amor que, a pesar de todo, aún sentía. Que sentían, porque Harry estaba seguro que sus sentimientos hacía ella no habían cambiado aún después de creerla muerta.

Sus bocas se tocaron y él la besó con rudeza. En un principio, aquel beso no fue más que brutal dominación, pero al volver a sentir la boca de Ginny, tan suave tan carnosa, torció ligeramente la cabeza y aflojó la presión. Deslizó la lengua entre sus labios y se dispuso a explorar con ansia.

Ella tiró débilmente de sus muñecas, pero él la obligó a colocar las manos por encima de la cabeza mientras la conducía hacia un árbol cercano. La apretó contra él. Temblando, Ginny respiró hondo tratando de olvidar dónde estaba. Todo desapareció excepto el asalto que estaban sufriendo sus sentidos. Sus pulmones parecían llenos de fuego, y ella se retorció en vano intentando liberarse de la oleada de calor que la invadía.

Harry colocó una rodilla entre las de ella y las separó. Tiró de ella hasta colocarla a horcajadas sobre su muslo. Ginny gimió al notar el terrible y conocido placer que recorría su cuerpo. Acababa de traicionar todo cuanto ella era, todo aquello que había mantenido con celo, y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Harry le cubrió un pecho con la mano, frotando suavemente el pezón con el pulgar hasta provocar su erección. Ella arqueó la espalda con un escalofrío, su cuerpo respondía a las caricias sin tener en cuenta su voluntad. De algún modo, sus brazos le rodearon el cuello y los dedos se le enredaron en la tupida y alborotada melena negra... De algún modo, las manos de Harry calmaban el furor que transmitían sus pechos, jugueteando con las puntas erectas, y sus caderas presionaron contra su muslo respondiendo al fluido vaivén que él había puesto en marcha.

Poco a poco, Harry fue retirando la rodilla de entre las de ella, pero seguía sujetándole las muñecas. Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que Ginny se obligó a alzar el mentón.

-Suéltame -susurró con un tono que rezumaba odio.

El rostro de Harry estaba en penumbra. Apenas podía ver el leve brillo de sus ojos a través de las gafas redondas. El silencio se hizo más profundo. Él volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

-No -gimió ella antes de que sus bocas se tocasen una vez más.

Él le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y atrajo sus caderas contra la considerable protuberancia que se había formado bajo su bragueta. La obligó a separar los labios con un beso devastador. Ginny sintió crecer la rabia en su pecho. Se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas, usando uñas, codos y rodillas. Pero él sofocó sus gritos con los labios y deslizó las manos hasta sus nalgas, acariciándola con insolencia. Ginny gruñó y se estremeció, su resistencia poco tenía que hacer contra la fuerza de Harry, y al final sus sentidos se rindieron.

La estaba besando de un modo en que jamás, antes, había hecho, su boca tenía algo bárbaro, voluptuoso y primitivo. La punta de su lengua se deslizó por debajo del labio superior, encontrando un punto de insoportable sensibilidad, y lo frotó hasta que ella gimió. Hizo que ella respirase dentro de su boca, humedeció el interior de sus mejillas con la lengua y trazó la línea de sus dientes.

Cuando puso fin al beso y permitió que se apartase de su cuerpo en plena excitación, Ginny estaba demasiado anonadada para moverse. Boqueando, se apoyó contra el árbol y cerró los ojos.

-¿Ves? Nunca podrás escapar de mí. No importa con cuantos te hayas acostados, sigues siendo vulnerable a mi. Acéptalo, me perteneces.

Y Ginny se sintió sucia, utilizada, insultada, humillada y lo peor de todo es que aquellos recuerdos volvieron a ella. Recordó cuando Harry y Romilda estaban…, ellos…, en esa cama…Y entonces reunió todas sus fuerzas, y empujo a Harry a un lado lanzándole luego un puñete.

-No te atrevas a tocarme nunca más!- le grito furiosa y con ojos llenos de lagrimas. - Nuca mas lo vuelvas hacer ¿me oyes? NUNCA..

Harry se quedo perplejo, sobándose la mejilla golpeada; mientras Ginny corrió hacia la casa, encerrándose luego en su habitación. Se dejó caer sobre su cama totalmente abatida.; con lagrimas que mezclaban tristeza, odio, y dolor, mucho dolor.

OoOoOoOoO

Bueno, la última palabra la tienen ustedes: dejen sus criticas, halagos, tomatazos o flores, a través de un review. Háganme saber si he tenido razón o no con respecto a este capitulo.

Proximo capítulo: _**La verdad.**_

Saludos.


	9. En busca de la verdad

En primer lugar, quiero pedir disculpas por haberles dado el nombre de este capitulo mal. Creo que me entusiasme demasiado ¡jejejeje! Bueno, solo les puedo de cir que el capitulo de **_La verdad, _**es el próximo.

Por otra parte, quiero hacer una denuncia, al parecer alguien a plagiado **Reset **y lo ha subido a su Fotolog cuando yo en ningún momento he dado ninguna autorización. Aún no tengo la información completa sobre el este plagiador, pero mi informante me ha asegurado que esta persona ni siquiera me menciona como la autora; así que se prepare, porque creanme que no me quedare tranquila. Por primera vez veo el lado bueno de tener un hermano experto en Sistemas, aunque no se si esto sirva, pero de que acabo con ese plagiador¡lo acabo!. Amigos, esto de los plagios debe acabar como a de lugar. Si alguien tiene alguuna denuncia que hacer, haganla, no se queden callados.

¡No al abuso ni al plagio de fictions!

(autora cabreada. respiro hondo y cuento hasta diez: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 - Yap! Estoy tranquila.)

Cambiando de tema, quiero agradecer a los que me han dejado un review: _**alejamoto, iloveharry25, PricessPotter15, zafiro potter, Expelliarmus, Betty Jer, Lady BLack** **Johana **(prima, te queremos),** anisza, aStRiiD, ghysella potter, isa, ann, Karla.**_

Muchas gracias mis queridos. Este capitulo va dedicado para ustedes. Espero que les guste.

_9.- En busca de la verdad._

Después del beso, Ginny decidió no encerrarse y mucho menos mostrar algún tipo de debilidad o depresión por lo ocurrido. Estaba dispuesta a mostrarse fuerte e indiferente con él; a demostrarle que tanto su maravilloso beso como sus crueles palabras no le afectaron en lo más mínimo, como seguramente él pensaba.

Pero Harry, la conocía demasiado bien, no por algo había sido su novio durante mucho tiempo. Sabía cuando ella estaba furiosa, o cuando su instinto asesino despertaba hambriento en busca de una victima. Bien! El se lo había ganado así que solo le quedaba aguantar las groserías de Ginny, sin embargo… ¡Demonios! lo último que deseaba era vivir en guerra con ella. No era justo, no después de todo lo ocurrido. No cuando había sido él la victima. Aún así, Harry tenía que reconocer que había hecho mal en decir las cosas que dijo, pero es que cuando uno está poseído por el monstruo de los celos, es muy difícil controlarse y se dice y hace cosas sin pensar; y Ginny le dio motivos para actuar como lo hizo, mira que encontrarse clandestinamente con Zanabria.

¡Maldito desgraciado!

En cuanto a lo otro… El beso. Bueno, Harry había estado deseándolo desde el momento en el que Ginny reapareció en su vida. ¿Por qué? Una muy buena pregunta. Harry también se había estado preguntando lo mismo durante los días siguientes de aquel beso, las razones, y tuvo que reconocer muy a su pesar, que era porque seguía amando a Ginny. Si después de creerla muerta le había estado amando, ahora que sabía que estaba viva.

Pero Ginny no quería nada con él, y eso a Harry le lastima tremendamente. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que después de haber existido tanta pasión y amor entre dos personas que parecían estar destinados el uno para el otro, ahora se odiasen a muerte? – _Pero es que yo no odio a Ginny, todo lo contrario, es ella la que me odia a mí, y yo ni siquiera sé lo que hice para que eso pasara. ¡Por Merlín! Se supone que el ofendido debería ser yo, no ella. Ella que se fugo con ese francesucho a quien sabe donde…Ella me abandono, fue ella quien me dejo…, y aún así, a pesar de todo, la sigo amando." _

Y si ya de por sí, las cosas andaban muy mal desde ese beso, a los cinco días, (ya una semana desde el regreso de Ginny), las cosas se pusieron peor, cuando Arthur informó durante el desayuno, que "de casualidad" se había enterado de la clandestina salida de Ginny para encontrarse con Zanabria. – Harry miró a Ron. Estaba rojo, pero aún así, parecía no sentirse intimidado por la mirada asesina de su amigo, quien le había pedido que no dijera nada. ¡Maldición! Harry no quería ni saber lo que pasaría. Y Ginny echaba fuego por los ojos.

-..Y si me llego a enterar de que vuelve a pasar algo por el estilo, me veré en la penosa necesidad de sancionar a Raphael.

Y Ginny sin poder contenerse más, dijo:

-¡Muy bien! Veo que le das la razón a él- dijo refiriéndose a Harry- ¿Del lado de quien se supone que estás papá¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que me hizo¿Ya se te olvidó que es por él que me encuentro en esta situación¿lo olvidaste?

Arthur no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras fruncía los labios y su rostro se tornaba rojo y tenso. Los otros presentes no entendían nada, no tenían ni idea de lo que Ginny quería decir. Sobre todo Harry que por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no encontraba explicación alguna para las acusaciones de Ginny, y ya se estaba hartando. Podía ser paciente y todo lo que quisieran, pero tenía un límite, y Ginny lo estaba sobrepasando, Sin embargo, aún así, Harry hizo todo lo que le fuera posible por controlarse, no quería explotar, todavía. Tenía algunos asuntos que aclarar, ya que había muchas cosas y detalles sueltos que no le terminaban de convencer. Había algo más, que le estaban ocultando y necesitaba saber la verdad sea del modo que sea.

Y el primero en la lista era Sirius.

Ni bien Draco llegó, Harry aprovechó para hacer una breve visita al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Aquella era la antiquísima Mansión Black, antes oscura y siniestra, llena de artículos de magia negra, con paredes decoradas con cabezas de elfos domésticos y retratos de antepasados nada amables, sobre todo el de la Sra. Black (madre de Sirius). Pero ahora, la Mansión Black era diferente, todo gracias a Marina, su esposa. La luz entraba por doquier iluminándolo todo, haciendo de este un lugar habitable donde se podía respiraba paz, armonía, olor a hogar. Hogar. Un hogar. Todo lo que Sirius había deseado desde siempre. Que ahora compartía con su propia familia. Una familia, conformada por la mujer que amaba con locura y con la que tenía un precioso niño llamado Devon.

Tras los debidos saludos a Marina, Devon y Benjamín (hijo de Nicholas, ambos vivían ahí), Harry fue directamente al estudio donde Sirius y Remus tenían horas encerrados tratando un asunto "delicado". Y por alguna extraña razón, Harry tuvo el presentimiento que ese asunto "delicado" del que hablaban su padrino y Remus, tenía que ver con él.

Y se dijo que era un estúpido por estar haciendo caso a ese "presentimiento", después de todo, el mundo no giraba en torno suyo.

La puerta estaba con seguro. Harry llamó no una sino tres veces hasta que finalmente Sirius se asomó. Palideció brevemente, al verlo, pero inmediatamente se recobró, y sonrió.

-¡Harry¿Qué tal? No te esperaba. Pasa.

Tras los respectivos saludos, Harry dijo:

-Que raro! Yo tenía el presentimiento de que ya me estaría…n esperando.- miraba a los dos hombre que se pusieron un poco tensos. Harry los miró con una ceja enarcada- ¿Y bien?

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas.

-Y bien¿Qué?- preguntó Remus tranquilamente.

-No me vengan con esas – dijo seriamente y con el ceño fruncido – saben perfectamente de lo que les estoy hablando, así que no evadan mi pregunta, y respóndanme con la verdad.

-Harry, nosotros…-comenzó sirius, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Sé que hay más, y quiero saberlo todo.

Otra vez, Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas, y eso comenzaba a exasperar a Harry.

-No sé lo que quieras saber Harry, pero ya te lo hemos dicho todo.

-No, no lo han hecho. Hay muchas cosas que no han quedado claras y me gustaría que ustedes me lo aclararan.

-¿Cosas como qué?- preguntó Remus.

Harry se encogió de hombros, ya que ni él sabía que eran esas cosas que lo estaban inquietando tanto, sin embargo, la imagen de cierto pequeño de 5 años, tan parecido a él cuando tenía la misma edad, hizo que soltara la pregunta sin la menor de las delicadezas.

-Ese niño, James¿es mi hijo?

Se hizo un fúnebre silencio en el estudio. Tanto Sirius como Remus tenían idénticas caras de desconcierto. Ninguno de ellos habló, pues tal parecía habérseles olvidado como hacerlo. Y Harry se habría reído de las caras que habían puesto de no ser que la pregunta también lo afectó a él¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado por saber algo como eso¿Acaso no había cosas mucho más importantes que debía preguntar? Bueno, para Harry, un hijo era mucho más importante que el fin del mundo, y tenía un estúpido presentimiento sobre ese niño que no lo dejaba dormir en paz, sobre todo después de haber visto las escasas fotografías suyas del álbum familiar de su primo Dudley.

-Harry.- dijo finalmente Remus aparentando tranquilidad, sin embargo, había tenido que escoger correctamente las palabras que iba a decir para no meter la pata, y Sirius agradeció que fuera Remus el que hablara ya que seguramente él la hubiese regado.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Harry se encogió De hombros .

-No lo sé- dijo.- Llámalo presentimiento, corazonada, o como te parezca. El caso es que me siento demasiado ligado a él, a parte de…-hizo una pausa y un poco indeciso dijo:- se parece demasiado a mi cuando tenía esa edad.

Otra vez el exasperante intercambio de miradas entre Sirius y Remus, y Harry se dijo que si volvían a hacer eso, entonces alguien pagaría.

-Harry, - empezó Sirius escogiendo las palabras correctas con las que dirigirse a él- Por el hecho de que James se te parezca, no quiere decir que necesariamente sea tu hijo¿verdad? Además, no lo conoces de nada. Una semana a lo mucho, pero oye¿Qué es una semana? Ni siquiera te has acercado a hablar con él- hizo una pausa y añadió para finalizar- ¿sabes lo que creo? Creo que piensas que ese niño es tu hijo porque es el hijo de Ginny. Porque en el fondo de tu corazón así lo deseas¿Y sabes por qué? Porque a pesar de todo, sigues amando a Ginny.

Se hizo un silencio esperado. Las palabras de Sirius fueron profundas, reflexivas, pero sobre todo certeras. Harry aún amaba a Ginny.

Tras un suspiro, mientras se masajeaba la sien, Harry dijo:

-Tal vez tengas razón, sin embargo…-hizo una pausa, se quedó mirando el piso unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza, para finalmente decir-…no nada, olvídenlo.

-Harry – dijo Sirius con remordimientos por mentirle tan descaradamente, pero Remus le lanzó una miradita de esas que dicen: calladito te ves más bonito.

-No es que te eche, después de todo solo estoy aquí de pasada- dijo el licántropo con añoranza. Extrañaba a su familia: A Dora y a sus dos hijos, Ted y Selene (de 6 y 4 años)- Pero creo que deberías estar en la madriguera. Te necesitan.

Tras otro suspiro, Harry dijo:

-No hay nadie quien me espere ahí- dijo – No hay nadie ahí, que me espere. Ni mucho menos me necesite.

-¿Cómo que no¿Y Lily? – dijo Sirius indignado por la falta de interés hacia la pequeña- Ella es tu hija, y te necesita como a nadie.

Con una sonrisa trémula, Harry dijo.

-Es verdad. Ella es lo único que tengo. Ella y solo ella, aunque por sus venas no corra ni una sola gota de mi sangre, la amo como si fuera verdaderamente mía.

Y tras hacer un vago gesto de despedida, se marchó. Sirius tragó dura una vez su ahijado cerró la puerta.

-Creo que lo he cagado peor.

-Lo has cagado y embarrado.- dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido – Si te das cuenta en el problema que estamos metidos¿verdad? No quiero ni imaginarme en el momento que la bomba estalle. Troya volverá a arder y nosotros estaremos en medio del caos. ¿Por qué rayos tuviste que decir eso?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y dijo:- ¿Y que querías que le dijera¿la verdad? – Remus no contestó - ¡Olvídalo compañero! Ese rollo es solo de Ginny. Ella le tiene que decir la verdad, no nosotros.

-Sí, claro. Como si fuera a decírselo, después de todo lo que le odia.

-Tendrá que hacerlo. Harry esta aun paso de descubrirlo todo. Es demasiado obvio que James es un Potter de pies a cabeza- Remus asintió dándole toda la razón. Y tras hacer una pausa, Sirius añadió- No tengo ni la menor idea por la que Ginny odia tanto a Harry, pero creo que por el bien del mini-Harry, el suyo y el de Harry mismo, hable de una vez.

Si bien Sirius no sabía de los motivos del odio de Ginny a Harry, Remus sí. Arthur se lo había dicho todo en un momento de desesperación, no hace mas de seis meses, cuando él le había reclamado el porqué de su comportamiento con Harry, ya que no solo lo trataba secamente sino además le pedía que se hiciera cargo de las expediciones mas peligrosas con solo pocos magos. No hacía más de seis meses, que Harry, Ron y Draco fueron asignados a una expedición en la que por poco y pierden la vida. Exceptuando a ellos dos, Hermione, Laura (la amiga de Ginny de la escuela), y al parecer Raphael, eran los únicos que no sabían la verdad sobre el odio de Ginny hacia Harry, ni siquiera Molly lo sabía, aún.

Y pese a saber esa verdad, Remus creía que Harry era inocente. Él amaba a Ginny con todo su corazón, siempre la amó, y le parecía extraño que él, precisamente Harry Potter perdidamente enamorado de Ginny Weasley hiciera tal cosa. Por eso mucha veces le había preguntado a Harry sino nunca había sacado los pies del plato durante su relación con Ginny. _Nunca. Jamás le he fallado_, _sin embargo ella…- _Siempre había sido su respuesta. Pero no decía más.

Remus no entendía, pero tampoco quería meterse en asuntos donde no le llamaban.

-Lo de James puede que tenga arreglo- finalmente dijo después de unos minutos de silenciosa reflexión.- Pero dime algo Sirius¿Qué pasara cuando se descubra lo de Lily?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry no regresó de inmediato a la madriguera pese a desear hacerlo. Después de abandonar el número doce de Grimmauld Place, fue directamente al ministerio de magia a encerrarse en su oficina.

Encontró sobre su escritorio una pila de documentos por revisar: memorandos, cartas, solicitudes de países vecinos solicitando refuerzos, reportes y mas reportes…, y es que su reciente nombramiento como jefe del departamento de aurores tenía muchas obligaciones que había descuidado en la última semana.

Harto, queriendo acabar con todo de una bendita vez, se puso a revisar cada uno de esos documentos, sin embargo, aunque trataba concentrarse, no dejaba de pensar en Ginny y en su situación.

¡Maldición y condenación¿Por qué ella¿Por qué no él¿Por qué no otro¿Y por qué los mortifagos no dejaban de joder de una maldita vez? Si eso era lo que quería, debía poner todo su empeño y concentración en encontrar al cabecilla de ese grupo de mediocres.

Intentó nuevamente concentrarse, pero conforme iba revisando los últimos reportes sobre posibles guaridas de mortifagos y nombres de posibles implicados…la verdad era que nada le servía.

¡A la mierda con todo!

Nada de lo que había en los reportes le iba a ayudar a encontrar nada. Lo mejor sería enrolarse en alguna expedición y averiguar por su propia cuenta, claro que eso sería después que Ginny estuviera nuevamente segura bajo la protección del encantamiento fidelio.

Tras un sonoro suspiro de cansancio e impotencia, Harry recordó con malestar que dentro de nada, Ginny volvería a desaparecer de su vida.

Furioso, Harry tiró todo lo que había sobre su escritorio incluida una computadora portátil.

-¡Vaya, vaya¿Acaso estamos de malas, hoy?

Harry levantó la vista hacia el recién llegado: Nicholas Black.

-No se supone que deberías estar en la madriguera- le dijo Harry algo molesto por la intromisión de su amigo.

-Debería- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mirando el desorden- De hecho, ya me iba, sin embargo, supe que estabas aquí y aproveché para pasar a dejarte personalmente mi reporte sobre el golpe que están planeando dar nuestros amigos.

Harry los miró con las cejas enarcadas. Nicholas le extendió el pergamino impecablemente enrollado. Una vez deshizo el lazo, Harry procedió a leer con mucho cuidado, y cuando termino.

-Así que hay gigantes que están dándoles albergue, muy interesante. Supongo que serán los que sobrevivieron a la guerra.

-Lo son, estoy seguro- dijo Nicholas completamente convencido- Hubieras visto lo bien que se llevan los condenados esos.

-¿Y sabes cual es el punto exacto donde estos se están quedando?- Nicholas sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Tu no más dime cuando y vamos a dar el golpe.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Harry se echo para atrás en su asiento.

-Dentro de poco, por ahora hay que ocuparnos de lo otro. Tenemos que impedir a toda costa que los mortifagos entren esta noche a Gringots. Junta a los mejores y alístense para salir.

-¿Qué piensas hacer tú¿Vendrás a la fiesta?

-Por su puesto. No me lo perdería por nada.- Hizo una pausa y dijo.- Iré a la madriguera un momento a ver a mi hija y luego les doy alcance.

Nicholas enarcó las cejas. -¿Sólo a Lily, o cierta pelirroja, amiga mía también está en la lista?- Harry lo miró con una cara de "_No te hagas el listo conmigo_". Nicholas sonrió burlón, tal cual como suele hacerlo Sirius.

Quien lo diría! Nicholas era tan idéntico a Sirius como lo era Devon. Sirius casi se desmaya cuando supo de la existencia de Nicholas. Fue durante la cena de navidad en Grimmauld Place, mas o menos 10 años atrás, cuando se conocieron.

Flash back

Nicholas y su hermana Karmina llegaron acompañados por Albus Dumbledore.

-Me encontré de casualidad con estos dos agradables muchachos buscando el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, les dije que yo sabía donde estaba, y que con mucho gusto los acompañaría. Y mientras veníamos para acá me contaron una historia muy interesante. – decía muy sonriente mientras miraba a Sirius quien se veía bastante pálido.

Presentó primero a Karmina Romanov, hija del recientemente fallecido ministro de magia Ruso, y luego a Nicholas, a quien todos miraban con curiosidad, puesto que él les recordaba a alguien pero.., no tenían ni la más mínima idea de a quien, sin embargo, Harry sí, y estaba tan blanco como un papel, de la misma forma que lo estaba Remus y el mismo Sirius, quien al mirar al joven era como si se estuviera reflejando en un espejo, solo que con 20 años menos…

-¿Q-quién eres?- logró preguntar al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

El joven, con una sonrisa petulante, exactamente igual a las de Sirius, se acercó a él hasta ponérsele enfrente.

-Clarisa Leroux fue mi madre. Y hace más o menos 16 años mantuviste una relación con ella, y producto de esa relación nací yo. Mi nombre completo es Nicholas Black.

Sirius se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla que había estado ocupando mientras en torno se escuchaban gritos de emoción y sorpresa.

"Sirius Black y Clarisa Leroux habían mantenido una ardiente relación durante y después de Hogwarts. En sí, lo que tenían no era nada serio, simplemente se gustaban y cuando la situación lo ameritaba tenían encontrones fugases y ardientes. En uno de ellos fue que Nicholas se formó. Al enterarse de su estado, Clarisa quiso contárselo inmediatamente a Sirius, sin embargo, no lo hizo, primero porque decirle a Sirius sobre su estado sería cotarle las alas a alguien que le gustaba ser libre. Segundo, pese a sentir más que gusto por él (pues lo quería), Clarisa no quería conseguirlo de esa forma, y tercero, cuando sus padres se enteraron de su estado la mandaron inmediatamente a Rusia, a una antigua casa de campo que tenían por allá. Ni siquiera le permitieron recoger sus cosas y mucho menos le permitieron escribir alguna carta de despedida a su mejor amiga: Lily Potter, que para entonces ya tenía más de seis meses de embarazo. La mantuvieron incomunicada, casi no la alimentaban, le habían quitado la varita, pues "ellos" no querían que Nicholas naciera. Pero Clarisa nunca se dio por vencida, sobrevivió a todo, al frío, al hambre, a la sed. Todo por su bebé. Pasó el tiempo, y finalmente Nicholas nació. Una noche intentaron arrebatarle su hijo a Clarisa, pero ella, gracias a la ayuda de un elfo domestico que había ayudado en su crianza, escapó. El elfo fue después sacrificado. Sin dinero, sin una varita y sin la protección de un techo, Clarisa vago con su bebé en brazos sin rumbo alguno. Sin saber hacia donde dirigirse. No permanecía por más de 2 horas en el mismo lugar, pues temía que su familia la encontrara y le quitaran a su hijo, pero finalmente llegó a una villa. Ahí fue donde conoció a Joaquin Romanov. Un hombre apuesto de pelo rizado e intensos ojos azules como el océano. No era un muchacho, pues le doblaba la edad. Afortunadamente y para la tranquilidad de Clarisa, Joaquin llegó como caído del cielo. Él la protegió, cuidó de ella y de Nicholas. Y ella estaba tan agradecida con él que no sabía como agradecerle. Paso el tiempo, y Clarisa consideró prudente regresar a Londres y hablar con el padre de su hijo, sin embargo, todos sus sueños y metas se vinieron abajo con la noticia de la muerte de James y Lily Potter, y el encarcelamiento de Sirius Black por el presunto asesinato de Peter Petegrew. Clarisa estaba desconcertada y asustada. No entendía, Sirius amaba a sus amigos, sin embargo, todas las pruebas habidas y por haber lo acusaban. Sirius Black era culpable. Y una vez más Clarisa se vio sumergida en la desesperación, pero aún tenía a Joaquin, y él siguió ofreciéndole su apoyo, hasta que un día después de un año y medio de convivencia…"_Cásate conmigo_" y Clarisa aceptó. Lo quería, y sentía un infinito agradecimiento por él, mas aún no lo amaba. Se casaron y algún tiempo después tuvieron a Karmina. Y el día a día y el amor que ambos sentían por Karmina y Nicholas los unió más. Joaquin y Clarisa Romanov, vivieron felices hasta que la tragedia los toco. Joaquin Romanov fue asesinado por mortifagos mientras que Clarisa herida de muerte, por los mismos, logro escapar poniendo a salvo a sus hijos, pero después…"_Nicholas, tienes que buscar a tu padre. Estoy segura que él te ayudará…Dile que eres su hijo, que eres producto del amor que yo sentí por él…Cuida de tu hermana. Nunca la dejes sola._"…murió. Lo poco que lograron rescatar de sus pertenencias, después de que su gran mansión fuera incendiada, les permitió a Nicholas y Karmina partir hacia Londres en busca de Sirius Black, y de un futuro mejor."

Flash back end

-Entonces, nos vemos mas tarde- le dijo Nicholas a Harry.

-Hasta mas tarde.

Harry se metió en una de las chimeneas del ministerio para ser envuelto en el fuego verde que lo trasportó directamente hacia la madriguera.

-¡Mierda!- soltó al encontrarse tirado en el piso.

-Vaya, amigo¿Cuándo será el día que caigas de pie cuando viajes por la chimenea?- Harry miró con cara de pocos amigos a Draco. Este sonrió.

-No le hagas caso- dijo Ron.- anda jodido porque ha leído en corazón de bruja que Karmina anda saliendo con un tal Jack Bowman.

-Ella-no-es-mi-Karmina¿entendiste?- Dijo con los dientes apretados.

-No, no lo es, tienes razón. Fue…

-Que Nicholas no te oiga decir eso- le dijo Harry a Ron.

-No, me mata…

Y tras una mirada divertida hacia Draco que tenía unas leves manchas rosas en su pálido rostro, Ron rió con ganas, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya dejen de molestarlo- se escuchó la voz de Hermione, y aunque estaba bastante seria, Harry pudo notar cierto humor en ella.

Harry se dio vuelta hacia ella para ir a saludarla, pero se detuvo cuando se fijo que Ginny estaba a su lado, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a él. Suspiró un poco molesto.

-Hola, Hermione- saludó suavemente.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- fue la respuesta de Hermione.

-Muy bien, aunque aún no acaba. ¿Dónde está Lily? Me gustaría saludarla antes de volver a partir.

-¿De fiesta Potter?- preguntó Draco pícaramente.

Con una leve sonrisa en los labios, Harry le respondió:- Sí y de las grandes. De hecho, Nicholas lo está preparando todo para esta noche.- Draco y Ron intercambiaron miradas significativas.

-¿Acaso es una de esas fiestas donde todo está permitido?- preguntó Draco con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

-Totalmente¿Qué dicen, se apuntan?

-Claro que sí- dijo Draco.

-Y yo¿Hace mucho que no tengo acción de ese nivel¿A que hora será?

-Dentro de un par de horas… Así que más vale que estén preparados…

-No es necesario que lo repitas dos veces- dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y por la mente de Ginny pasaban imágenes de mujeres semidesnudas bailando provocativamente sobre mesas mientras se iban quitando una a una la escasa ropa que tenían para después…¡Ahg! Pero que se podía esperar de esos sinvergüenzas, sobre todo del moreno y el pelirrojo, ambos cara duras y malditos, hablar de sus planes nocturnos delante de sus mujeres… ¡Un Momento¿Por qué ella se refería a ella misma como la mujer de uno de ellos¡Maldición, no! – Ginny sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas en los que ella solita se había enredado. Miró a su cuñada y le preguntó.

-¿Por qué estas tan tranquila¿Acaso dejaras que Ron vaya a esa fiesta?

-Si¿por?- le preguntó Hermione sin entender ni sospechar a que clase de fiesta se refería su amiga.- No hay nada de malo. De hecho ya me estoy acostumbrando.

-Hermione, no puedes estar hablando en serio¿verdad?- Hermione comenzó a fruncir el ceño mucho más- Digo, habrá mujeres¿No tienes miedo de que Ron vuelva a sacar los pies del plato?

Y de no ser porque Hermione ya había entendido lo que su amiga le estaba queriendo decir, se habría sentido molesta e incomoda por el comentario.

-¿Acaso tu piensas que Ron, que ellos…? – comenzó a reír - ¡Por Merlín, No! Nada que ver amiga.- Y Ginny la miró sin entender, y entonces Hermione le explicó brevemente lo que Harry, Ron y Draco llamaban "fiesta"- Seguramente habrá algún golpe del enemigo esta noche- Suspiró- Ni modo, solo espero que regresen con bien.

Y algo desconcertada, Ginny miró hacia el trío, y pensó a lo que se iban a enfrentar dentro de algunas horas. Suspiró. Y entonces, sin desearlo, sin pensarlo, y mucho menos sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry.

Sucedió en un breve momento. Ginny pudo sentir como si Harry penetrara en su mente y leyera todos sus pensamientos. No, no podía ser que el estuviera… si podía. El muy desgraciado estaba intentando entrar en su mente. ¡Maldición no! No podía dejar que lo hiciera.

-¡Basta, Basta!- estalló ella poniéndose de pié completamente furiosa. Harry la miró con inocencia, como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Sucede algo Ginevra?

Ginevra. Odiaba que la llamaran así, y él lo sabía. El desgraciado lo sabía y aún así intentaba …Pero ella no le iba a dar gusto. Sin embargo, cuando le iba a responder con una pulla bastante hiriente, una lechuza se apareció en ese momento, y dejo caer una carta a los pies de Ginny. Todos miraron el sobre. Ginny lo recogió y lo leyó de inmediato, pues sabía de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién te escribió?- pregunto Ron extrañado - Se supone que nadie sabe que estas viva!

-Es de mi amiga Laura - dijo Ginny - Me ha escrito para avisarme que vendrá pasado mañana, y así coordinarlo todo para partir a Escocia y volver a hacer el encantamiento Fidelio ahí. Ella se esconderá conmigo otra vez.

Harry sintió una punzada de horror en el estomago. Por unos momentos, mientras conversaba con sus amigos, se había olvidado que en unos días Ginny se volvería a marchar, y con ella, James. Se sintió muy furioso. Todo el mal humor que lo había estado persiguiendo durante todo el día, y que había desaparecido debido a los planes de la fiesta de esa noche, volvía.

Ron se acerco a Ginny, y algo disgustado le pregunto...

-¿Realmente quieres irte de la casa?

-Sí, es lo mejor.-dijo despreocupadamente.

-¡Lo mejor para ti, es quedarte con nosotros..!- dijo Ron alzando ligeramente la voz..-Aquí en casa estarás mejor cuidada por todos nosotros, mas segura, todos te protegeremos¿verdad, Harry?

-Creo, Ron, que ella es lo suficientemente responsable para decidir lo que quiere hacer con su vida.-dijo Harry tratando de que su voz salga despreocupada.

Ginny lo miro enfadada, ya que por un momento creyó que Harry le suplicaría que se quedara, pero al escucharlo, se decepciono y se enfureció mucho más con él. ¿Pero qué podía esperar de él¡Del gran Harry Potter¡Era lo mas lógico que no quisiera tenerla a su lado! "Qué tonta "- se reprocho así misma, Y luego agrego...

-Nadie tiene porque meterse en este asunto! Y aunque medio mundo se oponga deben mantenerse al margen!

-¡Si pero hasta que no te vayas, deberás obedecerme!

-¡NUNCA!

-Pues te guste o no, tendrás que hacerlo. No olvides que ahora el que manda soy yo.

Estaban a punto de pelearse, cuando Ron harto de aquella situación los interrumpió era momento de aclarar muchas cosas.

-¡Basta! - grito el pelirrojo-¿Quieren parar los dos¡Rayos¿Qué demonios les pasa?

-Pasa, que no soporto su presencia. Que no quiero estar bajo el mismo techo que…él- dijo tratando de no ponerse a gritar.

-¡Perfecto! Ya somos dos. Yo tampoco quiero estar bajo el mismo techo que tu. Sin embargo, creo que hay algunas cosas que me gustaría que habláramos.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Te equivocas, hay muchas cosas de las que hablar y aclarar y solo tú puedes hacer lo último.

Ginny quiso marcharse de la sala, pero para hacerlo debía pasar junto a Harry. ¡Maldición¿Qué debía hacer!

-Ya déjame en paz- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la pelirroja.

-No hasta que me respondas lo que quiero saber.

Ella lo miró. Sus ojos destilaban odio, rencor, pero sobre todo dolor. Harry se desconcertó al descubrir todos esos sentimientos juntos en una sola persona, sobre todo tratándose de Ginny.

-Ginny- comenzó Ron.- Creo que no deberías ser tan grosera con Harry, después de todo, te guste o no, estas en falta con él.

Ginny lo miró como si acabasen de darle una cachetada. ¿Qué ella estaba en falta con Harry¿De qué demonios le estaba hablando?

-No creo que sea necesario recordar ciertas cosas que…-intento Draco, pero se quedo callado no sabiendo que decir. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Hermione sin entender.- ¿Por qué Ginny está en falta con Harry?

Nadie, solo ellos tres sabían lo de James Boudelaire y Ginny. Harry les había pedido a sus dos amigos que no dijeran nada, ya que a pesar de todo, no quería perjudicar a Ginny con la familia. Y no se dijo nada, y después con lo de la supuesta muerte de Ginny, Harry hizo todo lo posible por olvidarlo y conservar en su mente los más hermosos recuerdos que tuvo junto a Ginny.

-¿Qué estoy en falta?- decía Ginny aún sin creerse lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo. Y entonces pensó que podía estar relacionado a su hijo- Si te refieres a James, yo…

-No vale la pena.- dijo Harry- Por lo que a mi respecta, no quiero saber nada sobre ese asunto.

Y Ginny quería creer que Harry aún no sabía nada de su hijo, y que por lo tanto no se refería a él. Ginny miró a Harry, y lo único que pudo ver en sus ojos fue una capa oscura eliminando el verde intenso de su mirada.

-¿De que asunto hablas?- le pregunto con voz indiferente, pero con el corazón latiéndole deprisa.- ¿Qué es lo que no vale la pena?

-No quiero hablar del asunto.

-Muy bien, si no me quieres decir, entonces yo no tengo porqué contestar ninguna de tus preguntas y mucho menos aclararte nada.

-Es diferente.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.-De todas formas no quiero hablar contigo de nada.

Y Ginny trató pasar olímpicamente de Harry, pero él era mucho más rápido, y tenía los brazos largos y fuertes. Solo le bastó con extender un brazo para cogerla y no dejarla escapar. No importaba nada, ni siquiera el que Ron estuviera presente, el que la señora y el señor Weasley estuvieran en la cocina con los niños, nada. Sus manos largas y fuertes y rudas la cogieron por los hombros y la sacudieron. Apretándola, lastimándola.

-Estoy harto de tu comportamiento infantil, Ginevra. Harto. ¿Qué fue lo que te hice¡Vamos, dilo! Porque si hay algo que no sepa, entonces házmelo saber.

-Sabes lo suficiente.- decía forcejando- No tengo nada que decirte al respecto, en cuanto a lo otro, tu pregunta de lo que me hiciste… Bien lo sabes. Y no te hagas el que no. – decía mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ojos que reflejaban un odio infinito.- Muchas veces juraste amarme toda tu maldita vida, sin embargo, ni bien me di la vuelta por unos minutos te enredaste con la primera perra que se te puso en frente.

-¿De que rayos me estas hablando?- preguntó Harry soltándola; desconcertado por lo que Ginny le estaba diciendo.

-Bien sabes lo que digo. No seas hipócrita.

-Pero es que no sé…-Y cuando Harry intentaba coger a Ginny una vez más, mientras ella retrocedía…

-¡YA BASTA..!-grito Hermione exasperada

-Sí, esto es demasiado - replicó Ron bruscamente acercándose a su hermana y mejor amigo, colocándose entre ellos tratando de aliviar los ánimos.- ¡Calmaos los dos! Creo que aquí hay un mal entendido.

-Ron tiene razón. - dijo Draco uniéndose a ellos. Detestaba estar envuelto en escenas como aquellas, pero bueno, viendo lo feo que estaban las cosas entre sus dos mejores amigos.- Algo aquí no está bien; así que piensen con la cabeza fría.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que pensar ni nada que decir. Ya todo se ha dicho y lo que se ha tenido que pensar ya se pensó.- decía Ginny terca.- Lo único que quiero es salir de esta casa y nunca más volver a verle la cara- lo dijo por Harry.

Y sin decir más, aprovechando la intervención de su hermano y Draco se disparó hacia su habitación. Pero Harry era insistente, y aún tenía una pregunta que hacerle a Ginny, así que como pudo se deshizo de sus amigos y fue tras ella alcanzándola en el momento que cerraba la puerta. Ginny cayo al piso por la fuerza de la patada que Harry le dio a la puerta, Harry se acercó y la levantó de un tirón, sin la menor de la delicadeza pero sí con bastante brusquedad que Ginny sintió que el brazo se le partía en dos.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó ella.

-No.-dijo escupiendo fuego- Todavía no hasta que me respondas algo y…-Ginny lo vio titubear, sabía lo que el quería hacer. Y por alguna extraña razón, en medio de todo ese infierno ella también lo deseaba, pero no… No iba a hacer caso a ese infierno. Primero muerta.

-No voy a responderte nada.

-¡Lo harás quieras o no! Así tenga que arrancarte las palabras con sangre.- Harry jamás le había hablado de esa forma, y eso provocó cierto miedo en ella- Bien, veo lo que te conviene.- Ella no respondió y Harry, pese a sentir remordimientos por como la estaba tratando, no iba a desistir.-Solo te lo preguntaré una sola vez, así que dime la verdad-Hizo una pausa. Ginny podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos. – James, tu hijo…¿él es mi hijo?

Y Ginny quería que la tierra la tragara. ¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esa pregunta? Era la que menos quería responder. ¡Maldito¡Mil veces maldito! Como le odiaba.

-Ginny¡respóndeme por favor!, no te quedas callada.- Y había angustia e impaciencia en su voz.- ¿Es mi hijo?

-Creí que solamente preguntarías una sola vez- dijo ella queriendo desviar el tema de conversación.

Y exasperado, Harry la sacudió levantándola unos centímetros del piso.

-No estoy para juegos¡Maldición¡Contéstame de una maldita vez¿Es mío?

Y Ginny habría querido decirle que sí. Que James era su hijo. Quería decirle, además, que habían tenido otro pero que estaba muerto. Quería ser abrazada y consolada por él. quería que la besara y amara. Que le hiciera olvidar su dolor ante tamaña perdida, ahí, acostada entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calor, su piel junto a la suya, sin embargo, el recuerdo de la traición de Harry estaba tan nítido, tan fresco como si acabara de ocurrir en ese preciso momento. Además estaba el hecho de que Harry seguía manteniendo relación con Romilda y que tenía una hija...

-No.-dijo, y Harry la miró como si no la hubiese escuchado o como si no hubiese entendido lo que le había dicho.- No es tu hijo.

Pero Harry no lo creía. Algo en el fondo le decía que Ginny estaba mintiendo, que no estaba siendo sincera con él¿Por qué?

-No te creo.

-No lo hagas si no quieres.- dijo Ginny sin mirarle a los ojos.

Y Harry se exasperó.

-¡Con un demonio, maldición!- y la apretó por los hombros. La sacudió, y le gritaba:- ¡No mientas¡Dime la verdad¡Dímela¡Mírame y dímelo!

Y el dolor que sentía, tanto física y como espiritualmente, Ginny gimió y se estremeció. Lagrimas resbalaban de sus preciosos ojos ámbar renuentes al verde esmeralda que exigían una respuesta en nombre de la verdad. Una respuesta que no llegaría. Primero porque Ginny no le iba a decir nada, segundo, porque Harry no dejaba de sacudirla y lastimarle, y tercero, porque alguien llegó y se interpuso entre ellos, separando a Ginny de Harry.

-¡Deja a mi mamá!

Unas pequeñas manos empujaron con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo pesado y duro de Harry, queriendo separarlo de su mamá, pero era obvio que eso no bastaría para lograrlo, sin embargo, lo hizo. Su sola presencia hizo que Harry se alejara de Ginny, que la soltara como si ella fuera fuego y el un trozo de papel, tan blanco y pálido. ¡Condenación¿Qué había hecho? Nada y todo. La desesperación por obtener una respuesta le había llevado a comportarse de aquella manera tan brusca y ruin con la mujer que decía amar, y para el peor de los colmos, James lo había visto todo.

-Yo…yo no quise, yo…

-Eres malo, malo.- decía el pequeño con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-James, no.- decía Ginny, a pesar de todo, no quería que James pensara mal de su padre. Se secó rápidamente las lagrimas y luego dijo.- Todo esta bien amor, no pasa nada.

-Estas llorando por su culpa. Siempre lloras. El es malo. No lo quiero, es malo.

-James…

-Lo odio mami, lo odio.

Y Harry sentía que se hundía en un pozo profundo y tenebroso que lo mataba lentamente en una agónica tortura.

No pudo soportar sus palabras ni su mirada acusadora. Dolía. Mataba y condenaba. Salió de la habitación de Ginny y corrió hacia la suya completamente furioso consigo mismo, y deshizo todo lo que encontró a su paso, y no se detuvo hasta que…

-Papi.- llegaba Lily

Harry respiraba con dificultad. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sentía sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas hasta sentarse en su cabeza…, y la presencia de Lily no ayudaba, lo ponía peor, lo enfermaba más. Lily era tan parecida a Ginny…

-Quiero estar solo- le dijo queriendo controlar el temblor de su voz.

-Papi- decía Lily no percibiendo el mal humor de Harry.- ¿Estas enfermito?- Harry no respondió.- ¿Papi?

-Vete Lily- pero la niña confusa no se movió, es más comenzó a avanzar hacia él, pero…- ¿Qué estas esperando¡Vete! No te quiero aquí¡vamos vete!- le grito.

Con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas, Lily abandonó la habitación, y aunque tarde, Harry se dio cuenta de su error. Quiso ir tras ella, sin embargo, debido a la rabia que aún sentía, no lo hizo; en vez de eso, cogió su capa, salió de su habitación, cruzó el corredor con pasos largos y firmes, bajo las escaleras y llegó hasta la sala, donde Draco y Ron lo esperaban.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le preguntó Ron a Harry, pero él no le respondió.- ¡Por las campanas del infierno, Harry! Te he hecho una pregunta.

-Que no voy a contestar.- respondió secamente y agregó.- Lo que suceda entre Ginny y yo, es solo asunto nuestro, y ni tú ni nadie tiene derecho a meterse.

-¡Pero es mi hermana!

-Lo que me tiene sin cuidado.- Y entonces Ron sacó su varita y le apuntó. Con una sonrisa burlona, Harry le preguntó.- ¿Me estas retando a un duelo?

-¿Tu que crees?

Se hizo el silencio, pero al cabo de un par de segundos, Harry desenvaino su varita.

-Entonces que así sea.

-¡Ey, ey, ey! No. Ustedes realmente no quieren hacer nada de esto- intervino Draco.

-¿Tu que sabes?- le dijo Ron.

-Lo sé, porque sí; así que cálmense y guarden las varitas. No querrán desperdiciar energías antes de la fiesta ¿no?

Lo que no querían, era tener que luchar el uno contra el otro, así que accedieron.

-Lo dejaremos para otro momento- dijo Ron.

-Por supuesto- dijo Harry.

Pero ambos sabían que ese momento no llegaría. Aún.

-Nos apareceremos.- decía Harry acomodándose la capa mientras abandonaba la madriguera.- Si llegáramos a través de la red flu al caldero chorreante, llamaríamos la atención además de alertar a los mortifagos. Así que nos apareceremos fuera, sin embargo, dentro habrá uno de los nuestros que armara revuelo en el momento que el galeón empiece a arder, entonces, en medio de la confusión, aprovecharemos para entrar y dirigirnos hacia Gringots.

-Los mortifagos deben estar realmente dementes si creen que pueden penetrar la seguridad de Gringots. Se supone que después de Hogwarts, este es lugar más seguro en todo el reino mágico.

-Ni te creas- decía Ron.- Ya que Harry, Hermione y yo logramos burlarnos de la seguridad y penetrar en él…

Entonces, Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron. La tensión aliviada entre ambos.

-Okay, okay, sí, ya me sé la historia completa y todo, pero volviendo a los mortifagos¿Qué es lo que buscan en Gringots?

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que estemos dentro.

Y tras lo planeado, Harry, Ron y Draco atravesaron la posada del viejo Tom sin ninguna dificultad, traspasaron la barrera y llegaron junto a Nicholas y los otros, que ya esperaban.

-Los duendes no quieren nuestra ayuda, dicen que ellos son capaces de cuidar Gringots por cuenta propia- informó el joven Black con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, en ese caso¿A quien le importa lo que ellos piensen? Después de todo si estamos aquí no es precisamente para ayudarles¿verdad?- Dijo Ron a sus compañeros, que rieron divertidos.

-Es verdad, al fin y al cabo solo hemos venido por un poco de distracción,- decía Draco,- Claro que no nos vendría nada mal asegurarnos que el patrimonio de mi hijo está realmente seguro…

-Si claro, como si a Joaquín le hiciera falta tu insignificante oro, siendo el único heredero de la fortuna Romanov, que dicho sea de paso, multiplica treinta veces la tuya.- dejo caer Nicholas como quien no quiere la cosa.

Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de un tenue rosa, y estuvo a punto de retar a Nicholas a un duelo, sin embargo, Harry intervino diciendo.

-No es el momento de pelear. –miraba hacia el cielo que se tornaba oscuro y tenebroso.- Ellos ya están aquí, y no vienen solos…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los mortifagos no estaban solo, habían llegado muy bien acompañados por dementores, sin embargo, gracias a un majestuoso ciervo plateado, un gran gato persa, un intimidante terrier y calculador lobo, los dementotes desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos., quedando únicamente en el campo de batalla aurores contra mortifagos.

No fue la fiesta que Draco, Ron y Nicholas habían esperado, mas bien fue algo frustrante ya que Harry lo acaparaba todo. Era entendible, después de todo se estaba desquitando con los mortifagos toda la furia que sentía. Los aturdía, los torturaba, los hería sin compasión, en otras palabras: los estaba machacando.

-¿Podrías dejarnos unos cuantos para nosotros?- le preguntó Draco en un momento en que se encontraron. 10 mortifagos los rodeaba.

-No.- fue la respuesta de Harry, y añadió antes de lanzarse sobre sus nuevas presas. – No es mi culpa, están muy lentos.

Y Draco se sintió insultado. ¿Así que lento, no¡Muy bien! Le iba a demostrar que tan lento era. Y entonces comenzó una pequeña batalla personal en la que Harry y Draco se disputaban en demostrar quien de los dos era mejor. Y el mejor fue…

-Él no es mejor, es un idiota.- refunfuñaba el rubio de hermosos ojos grises.

-Y tu eres otro, mira que seguirle el juego.- decía Ron divertido.

-Mira quien viene a hablar. El que casi se bate a un duelo con el en medio de la sala de su casa.

La fiesta ya había terminado, y todos se encontraban en el ministerio dando sus reportes: 20 heridos entre mortifagos y aurores. Ningún muerto.

Respondiendo ante el comentario anterior de su amigo, Ron se encogió de hombros.

-El caso es, que Harry está de un humor… que ni él mismo se aguanta. Creo que hoy nadie se ha librado de su mal genio.

-Y eso empeoro gracias a que se suspendió el interrogatorio a los mortifagos hasta mañana (algo realmente ilógico y estúpido por parte de tu hermano, Percy, déjame decírtelo), Además si a eso le añadimos la provocación de cierta pecosita que conocemos.

-No metas a Ginny en esto- saltó Ron.- Mi hermana no tiene la culpa del mal carácter de Harry.

-¿No?- Draco enarcó las cejas significativamente.

-Oh, pues! Quizá un poco, pero no del todo.

Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que Draco preguntara.

-Por cierto¿Dónde es que se ha metido Harry?

-Ni idea- dijo Ron..

-Creo que dijo, mientras se iba, algo sobre casa, Romilda y revolcón.- entraba Nicholas Black tranquilamente.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Draco sonrió divertido.

-Eso si que es buena terapia. Ojala y cuando regrese a la madriguera se encuentre de buen humor.

-¡Ojala!- dijo Ron cogiendo su capa.- Bueno, me voy a casa, seguramente Hermione ha de estar esperándome.

Y antes de salir de la oficina, Nicholas le recordó que al día siguiente debía presentarse temprano para interrogar a los mortifagos.

-Sí, si. Mañana vengo.- y se fue.

Draco y Nicholas quedaron solos en la oficina. Se hizo un feo e incómodo silencio entre ellos. Ese par no podía quedarse solos sin comenzar una pelea. Sin embargo…

-¿Sabes algo de Karmina? Es decir, Ella te ha mandado noticias sobre mi hijo.

Si hubiese sido por Nicholas, se iba y no le decía nada, no obstante, él también era padre. Tenía un hijo de tres años al que adoraba.

-Se poco- dijo sinceramente- Al parecer Joaquín desea pasarse una temporada aquí en Londres, por lo que creo que Karmina va a darse unas vacaciones después de la final del campeonato.

El corazón de Draco palpitaba desbocado de emoción. Si era verdad lo que Nicholas le decía, muy pronto tendría a su hijo con él.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Bueno, es lo que Karmina me ha dicho, sin embargo, bien ya sabes como es ella de voluble. Dice una cosa y hace otra.

Y Draco tuvo que darle la razón asintiendo, pero no dijo nada. Se guardo su opinión sobre ella, para él solo…

-Supe… que Karmina está saliendo con un tipo, llamado Jack Bowman.

Nicholas lo miró con una ceja enarcada, entre divertido y molesto.

-Es lo que se dice¿Por?

-No, por nada.

¡Mentira! Draco estaba más que interesado por la relación que Karmina pudiera tener con ese Bowman o con cualquier otro. No lo entendía¿Por qué? Se preguntaba. Si a él jamás le había importado lo que hiciera ella con su vida. Lo único que le interesaba de Karmina era saber sobre su hijo, y punto. No más. Pero la última vez que había visitado América, para ver a Joaquín, (ya que se había enfermado de varicela, y deseo estar a su lado para cuidar de él)…, debía reconocer que Karmina era otra. Estaba más hermosa, más sensual. El apelativo de "Dama celestial", le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Ella se había convertido en un sueño para él, una fantasía, pero también una pesadilla y frustración. Tenerla y no tenerla. ¿Dónde estaba la niña caprichosa y voluntariosa que había conocido¿Dónde estaba la chica superficial y vanidosa? No existía. Karmina era todo lo contrario a lo que él había pensado que era. ¿Por qué? Le bastó, convivir con ella y su hijo aquella temporada (mas o menos una semana), para descubrir a la verdadera Karmina. Tan dulce, tan suave y tierna… dueña de un ángel maternal único. Si bien cierto era que había visto a muchas madres cuidar de sus hijos, ver a Karmina haciendo lo mismo lo embargaba enormemente, sobre todo si ese hijo al que ella cuidaba con tanta devoción era suyo. De los dos. ¡Por Merlín! Y como si fuera poco, ella había despertado un deseo en él que, que cada vez que se ponía pensar en eso o la veía en la portada de alguna revista lo encendía. Lo excitaba y a la vez le producía un revoltijo en el estómago. Un malestar al pensar que él no era el único que la estaba viendo. Muchos magos también lo hacían y seguro que la deseaban. ¡Maldición¿Por qué Karmina tenía que dedicarse al quidditch? Estaba realmente cabreado por eso. Ahora ella era tan famosa que no había lugar alguno donde no la conocieran, donde no la mencionaran. ¡Malditos!

-Debo estar loco- se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. No podía ser que sintiera celos por ella. No cuando ella había sido un demonio con él, mira que seducirlo y hacerle comer y beber de lo prohibido. O sea, ella. Además de haberlo humillado cuando le suplicó conocer a su hijo. Pero debía reconocer, que a pesar de todo, ella estaba en todo su derecho. Pues él también se había portado muy mal con ella: _Coqueta, manipuladora, solo una cualquiera como tú, hace lo que hace._ Era lo que le había dicho, entre otras cosas, la mañana en que la dejo después de haberle arrebatado su inocencia.

Ya no tenía caso recriminarse por el pasado. La había perdido, por mas horroroso que se oyera ese pensamiento, y le daba miedo pensar en ese sentimiento de posesividad que sentía por ella… ¡No! Se negaba que pudiera ocurrir, y por eso se obligaba a recordar a la Karmina engreída y superficial que conoció. Síp, síp, así estaba mejor; sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo ese carácter tan alocado de ella les llevo a hacer. Al menos había logrado tener lo que muchos, estaba seguro, matarían por tener: _Su inocencia._

-¿Draco?- una voz femenina se oyó desde la entrada a la oficina. Él Salió de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que Nicholas ya no estaba ahí, pero si alguien al que él le tenía mucho cariño.

Se trataba de la chica con la que llevaba saliendo. No tenían una relación formal, en realidad solo se buscaban entre ellos cuando se necesitaban. No había amor, al menos no por el lado de él. Draco le tendió su mano y ella se acercó uniéndose a él. Draco tiró suavemente de ella y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. La besó, la acarició y ella se dejó, y le correspondió, sin embargo…

-Draco, aquí no. Mejor vamos a mi casa.

Suspirando, Draco dijo mientras soltaba a Cho Chang:

-Muy bien. En realidad prefiero la suavidad de tu cama que el duro escritorio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry no llegó a dormir, y como si fuera poco no llegó al desayuno y mucho menos al almuerzo.

-¿Y a ti que? Qué te importa lo que él haga con su vida, no es cosa tuya. No debe importarte. ¡Pero me importa¡me importa, maldición¿Acaso no entiendes que, a pesar de todo, lo sigo amando?- se decía a sí misma reflejada en el espejo.- seguramente está con ella.

Ella, igual a Romilda Vane.

Suspiró, y se miró una vez más en el espejo. "_Estoy hecha un desastre_"- pensó. Volvió a suspirar. Se arregló un poco la ropa y luego decidió salir de su habitación y buscar a Hermione, con toda la intención de conseguir información sobre la relación de Harry con Romilda. Sin embargo, cuando iba a travesando el pasillo, se detuvo al ver que una pequeña figura, dueña de una intensa cabellera roja y unos preciosos ojos verdes, salía de la habitación de Harry. Era Lily. Salía, y tras cerrar la puerta suspiraba y se restregaba sus ojitos con las manos, tratando de ahogar un sollozo.

Ginny la miraba sin hacer ningún movimiento o ruido que pudiera alerta a la pequeña. Observaba como ella trataba de hacerse la fuerte para no llorar, pero sin mucho excito, porque cuando la primera lágrima se escapó de sus preciosos ojos, ya no pudo detener las demás.

Resbaló por la pared junto a la puerta del cuarto de Harry, hasta que su pequeño trasero toco el piso. Se encogió de forma en sus rodillas tocaban su pecho y hundió su cara en el hueco que estas formaban junto a sus brazos.

Ginny sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil. Ver a esa pequeña que a penas y conocía y con la que a penas y había intercambiado una que otra mirada, cuando ella la miraba pensando en su hija, o cuando Lily la miraba pensando en su mamá. El único contacto cercano que habían tenido fue el primer día que las presentaron y al siguiente día cuando Lily le preguntó¿_Tu eres mi mamá que se ha ido de viaje?. _Ginny le había dicho que no, y le había regalado un osito de peluche para consolarla.

Ginny se sentó junto a ella. Inmediatamente, Lily dejó de llorar. Levantó su carita y la miró con sus ojitos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas. El corazón de Ginny, llámese: instinto de madre, hizo que no pudiera soportarlo más. La abrazó, la abrazó fuertísimo, pero a la vez con suavidad y ternura…¡Por Merlín¿Por qué esa pequeña despertaba ese instinto maternal tan fuerte que solo había sentido con su hijo?

-No llores bonita. Yo estoy contigo- le decía Ginny tratando de consolarla.- No te dejaré. Nunca más lo haré.- Y se sintió extraña al decir aquello¿Por qué¿Y por que lo había hecho? No lo entendía.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Lily ya estaba más tranquila, sin embargo, cuando Ginny le preguntó la razón por la que estaba llorando, la voz de la pequeña tembló cuando dijo:

-Nadie me quiere.

Y eso mortificó a Ginny.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Digo, eres una niña preciosa y buena¿Por qué alguien no te querría?

-Nadie me quiere- decía con puchero. Se restregaba los ojos.- Abuelita Molly no habla, no mira. Tía Hermy hace ropita para su bebé y no quiere que le ayude. Abuelito trabaja y… y mi papito – sus ojitos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas..- mi papito me gritó.- moco saliendo de su nariz- Ya no me quiere…buuuuuu.

Y Ginny quiso decirle que ya eran dos.

-No digas eso cariño, tu padre te adora.- decía Ginny sinceramente. No era difícil darse cuenta de cómo a Harry se le caía la baba por su hija, como solo un verdadero padre lo hacía, (y así decía que no era suya. Malvado, como se atrevía a negarla.)- Es cierto que a veces es un poco gruñón y un mal geniado y todo…, pero el te adora.

Lily sacudió la cabeza.

-Mi papi ya no me quiere. Mi papi quiere a Mostrilda.

Mostrilda, igual a Romilda.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sé como te sientes. Esa Romil… Mostrilda – dijo y Lily sonrió.- Es un demonio.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó la pequeña con el ceño fruncido, ya que pensó que era la única que creía eso de la novia de su papá.

Ginny, por alguna extraña razón, supo lo que Lily intentaba averiguar. Suspiró. Y ella quería decirle muchas cosas…

-Hubo una vez, hace tiempo, yo tenía un chico al que quería con todo mi corazón, pero él…, bien, la mostrilda hizo que nos separamos. Se aprovechó que yo estaba lejos, estudiando, para quitármelo.

Lily la miró con sus ojazos bien abiertos.

-¿Y que paso después?- preguntó inocentemente interesada.

Ginny volvió a suspirar.

-Comprendí que el chico que yo quería, ya no me quería. Que nunca me quiso, de lo contrario jamás se habría dejado sedu…, bueno, quiero decir, nunca me habría dejado por ella. Por mostrilda

Lily dijo pensativamente ceñuda.

-¡Que tonto! Tu eres más bonita que la mostrilda.- Ginny sonrió encantada y feliz por el cumplido.

-Gracias. Tu eres hermosa.

Sonrojada, Lily le dijo.

-La mostrilda me quiere quitar a mi papá. Yo no quiero que él se vaya con ella.

-Yo tampoco- se le escapó a Ginny, y ella colorada le dijo.- Es decir, si a ti te pone triste…-Tonta, tonta, tonta… Ginny se sentía como una tonta por haber revelado sus sentimientos a una niña de 5 años., sobre tratándose de la hija de él.

-Lily, porque no vas con James y Patrick a jugar – sugirió.

La tristeza que parecía haber abandonado a Lily, volvió, y Ginny supo de inmediato que algo no iba bien. Le preguntó, y la pequeña respondió.

-No tengo muchas ganas- dijo. Se encogía de hombros.

-Lily…

-Ojala y mi papito venga rápido. Quiero estar con él…- dijo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de Ginny. Y Ginny pudo escuchar el murmullo de la nena añadiendo a su deseo- …y con mi mamá.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Supuestamente, el mal humor de Harry había desaparecido, sin embargo, cuando procedieron en el interrogatorio de los mortifagos estos se negaron a hablar, no soltarían ni una sola palabra. Entonces Draco sugirió usar el Imperius para hacerles hablar, pero obviamente el ministro de magia se negó a usar esa maldición, iba en contra de las leyes. "_Entonces utilicemos el veritaserum_"- sugirió Ron y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, sin embargo…

-No¡No por favor¡Veritaserum, no! Moriremos si nos obligan a beber esa poción.

Se hizo un silencio en la sala de corte, hasta que Gregory ¿? Preguntó con voz tranquila, pero con un tono fúnebre en el interior.

-Creo, que usted esta intentando a toda costa impedir ser procesado - El mortifago se estremeció.- ¿Por qué inventa tal cosa? Aquí, todos los presentes sabemos que el veritaserum no es una sustancia tóxica. No es veneno, señor…- buscó en la lista el nombre del procesado- Anthony Goldstain.- hizo una pausa y luego con una sonrisa pétrea sugirió que se utilizara de una vez el veritaserum en él.

-¡No¡Por favor, no¡Mi señor¡No¡Ayúdeme! No deje que me maten…¡Señor!- suplicaba el mortifago.

Pero nadie le hacía caso. Decían que estaba loco, que deliraba. Gregory lo miró con indeferencia y el mortifago lo miró con suplica.

Harry miraba aquella escena sin darle mucha importancia, quizá era porque deseaba encarecidamente, que su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts, (con el que nunca se había llevado bien, y peor ahora que era su enemigo por ser simplemente un mortifago), sea interrogado con todos las de la ley. Nombres, dirección, todo. Harry quería saberlo todo con respecto a los mortifagos. No es que antes no hayan interrogado a otros mortifagos, pero todos ellos daban cada vez que bebían de la poción terminaban diciendo que no sabían nada, que no conocían nada sobre el nuevo jefe al que llamaban "maestro". Estos mortifagos habían sido encarcelados en Azkaban y condenados de por vida a vivir bajo la custodia de las hadas. Con la captura de Antony Golstain, Harry deseaba ponerle de una vez punto final al calvario de Ginny, ya que sabía que dicho mortifago era uno de los mas cercanos al nuevo líder de dicho grupo. Sabía que no sería una tarea fácil, pero esperaba ansiosamente, poder, finalmente acabar con todo.

"_Y así estar con Ginny. Reconquistarla._"

Como si fuera fácil. El caso era que Harry quería estar con Ginny. Iba a estar nuevamente con ella. Lo había decidido así mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño en su cama. Solo y en paz. No había ido a buscar a Romilda como lo había planeado; en realidad, fue a su casa, sí, pero no entró ni llamó a su puerta ni nada. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó al valle de Godric a pensar en la situación que vivía con Ginny. Los conflictos debían parar. Debían hacer una tregua y tratar de conversar sin necesidad de gritar, de insultar, pero sobre todo debían aclarar muchas cosas. No podían ni debían seguir así, por el bien de ambos y el de sus "hijos". Este último pensamiento tenía confundido a Harry. Aunque Ginny le había dicho que James no era su hijo, él seguía con la ridícula idea de que sí lo era. Sin embargo, Harry decidió dejar el asunto de lado por un tiempo, no es que ya no le importara, todo lo contrario, pero ya no deseaba seguir discutiendo. Tenía que primero arreglar su situación con ella.

Un mago de la corte bajo hasta donde estaba el acusado. Este miró con horror el pequeño frasco que llevaba en la mano. Sacudió la cabeza, forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de la silla en la que estaba apresado. El mago de la corte sacó su varita y entonces lo inmovilizó. La poción fue vertida en la boca del reo. Cuando el liquido incoloro ya estaba dentro del mortifago, se le hizo la pregunta: _¿Quién es tu jefe?. _El mortifago iba a responder. Su mirada fue dirigida hacia un punto de la corte, y por mas esfuerzos que hacía para no hablar, en el momento en que su boca reabrió para decir el nombre, algo extraño sucedió. Anthony Goldstain comenzó a convulsionarse. Espuma y sangre salían de su boca. La piel se le pegaba al esqueleto mientras los ojos se le hundían. Era como si por dentro estuviera siendo succionado. Muchos intentaron pararlo. Trataron de ayudarlo, de detener lo que estuviera pasando, pero todo era imposible. Dos minutos después de haber sido ingerida el veritaserum, Goldstain, este murió.

Y Harry reventaba de rabia.

¿Por qué¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?¿Por que Goldstain había muerto? Nadie lo entendía. En realidad no había explicación, por más vuelta que le daban al asunto.

-Intentemos en otro mortifago. Y traigan otro veritaserum..- sugirió Jordan Katzemberg.

Nicholas lo conocía desde que usaban pañales, fue su gran amigo, sin embargo, muchas cosas entre ellos habían cambiado, tenían caminos diferentes, por lo que terminaron alejados. Era mejor así.

Otro mortifago había sido traído. Era uno de los que, al parecer, tenían mucha información que brindar, sin embargo al momento de ingerir el _veritaserum. _Sucedió lo mismo que con Goldstain. Había muerto.

¡Maldición¡No, no, no!

Pero había ocurrido.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Eso es espantoso- decía Hermione después que Ron y Draco la pusieran al tanto de lo ocurrido.

- Si lo hubieras visto- decía Ron con cansancio y derrota.- ¡Maldición¡Ya los teníamos!

Hermione suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano sobre su ya notable abdomen hinchado. Entendía perfectamente la frustración de su marido de Draco y Harry. Tanto empeño que le ponían a su trabajo, para conseguir… nada.

Ginny miraba el piso con pesar, ya que ella mas que nadie deseaba que todo terminara. Deseaba poder tener una vida tranquila. Poder recuperar su identidad, pero sobre todo poder darle a su hijo todo lo que él se merecía.

Y Hermione lo sabía.

-¿Y Harry?- preguntó la castaña.

-Está que escupe fuego- dijo Draco apartándose de la ventana que daba hacia fuera.- Tal parece como si quisiera encontrar a alguien y hacerle pagar por lo ocurrido.

Silencio.

Ginny se puso de pie y se retiró de la sala sin decir una sola palabra. Nadie se atrevió a llamarla ni siquiera a sugerir que se quedara para decirle que no había nada que temer, que todo saldría bien. Lo único que deseaba Ginny era poder estar sola, nada más, sin embargo…

Salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar silenciosa y perdida en sus propios pensamientos por el jardín. Sus pasos la guiaban mientras ella se dejaba arrastrar por ese sentimiento de nostalgia. Adoraba la madriguera y todo lo referente a ella. A la paz que su todavía hogar transmitía. Deseaba poder ser otra vez una niña y empezar de cero. Pero eso era imposible. Y ya no debía lamentarse y simplemente aceptar su destino. Un destino en el su futuro que era oscuro e incierto.

Con un suspiro, Ginny terminó deteniéndose frente al cobertizo de su padre. Encontró la puerta abierta y pensó que quizá encontraría a su padre ahí, escondido como siempre haciendo algunas de sus experimentos a escondidas de su madre. No tenía remedio, en ocasiones su padre se comportaba como un niño. Bien, de algún modo u otro, los gemelos tenían de quien heredar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y con una sonrisa, Ginny se asomó, sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que no era su padre el que estaba dentro del cobertizo, sino, Lily.

La pequeña estaba sola y…¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Por qué alzaba los brazos hacia el cielo y los agitaba como si intentara pescar algo en el aire? Algo como un mosquito, una mariposa o mejor dicho una…

Un destellos dorado apareció y desapareció rápidamente, y entonces, Ginny supo inmediatamente lo que Lily estaba haciendo. Sonrió y decidió unirse a la casería de la pequeña snitch.

-¿Puedo jugar contigo?- le preguntó.

La pequeña que no había notado su presencia, se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y dejó de jugar para mirar a Ginny con una mezcla de susto y sorpresa.

-No hacía nada malo- dijo como si estuviera justificándose.

-Claro que no, cariño. ¿Por qué piensas eso?- le preguntó una Ginny desconcertada.

La pequeña sólo se encogió de hombros. -Tía Hermione dice que el quidditch es un juego para barbudos. – Ginny sonrió.

-Querrás decir, bárbaros- corrigió Ginny. Lily asintió. Con una sonrisa Ginny continuó:- ¡Bah! No le hagas caso. Sólo porque tu tía Hermione nunca se le dio bien el volar, digamos que… bueno, tiene un poco de envidia de los que si saben, y por lo consiguiente, debido a eso, es que cree que el quidditch es cosa de bárbaros.

Lily sonrió.

-Ahora bien, que dices si tu y yo jugamos un poco.

Los ojos de Lily se agrandaron.

-¿sabes jugar quidditch?

-Por supuesto. Yo jugué cuando estaba en el colegio. Claro que jugaba de cazadora, pero en algunas oportunidades yo…lo hacia de buscadora cuando tu padre era suspendido.

-¿Jugaste quidditch con mi papá?

-Sí- dijo Ginny con una trémula sonrisa. Y Lily no se dio cuenta de eso. Ella estaba tan feliz por haber encontrado a una señora tan bonita y buena que sabía jugar quidditch.

La pequeña snitch seguía en el aire, dando vueltas en torno a ellas. Ginny miró a Lily de forma cómplice, y la pequeña, con una sonrisota que no le cabía en su linda y pecosita cara empezó la casería de la snitch.

La pequeña no tenía escapatoria. El cobertizo estaba cerrado, sin embargo, eso no impedía para que esta volara alto, donde ninguna debido al tamaño que tenían, lograban alcanzar a menos que…

-Bueno, creo que deberé subirme a la mesa. – Lily asintió muy de acuerdo

Mientras tanto, después de haber estado volando bajo su capa de invisibilidad por todo Londres con su Saeta de Fuego. Harry se encontraba más relajado. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la madriguera fue preguntar por Ginny y lo que estaba haciendo.

-Debe estar en el jardín dando un paseo.- le dijo Ron.- Anda algo depre, ya sabes, por lo ocurrido en el ministerio.

Bien, no era la única, él también lo estaba, aunque su malestar nada parecido a la depresión, sino, a la furia y frustración.

-Oye, Harry. No iras a molestarla¿verdad?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Sólo quiero hablar con ella., y créeme que mis intenciones no es repetir lo de ayer.

Y ya nadie le dijo nada. Pero Harry no salió por la puerta de atrás. Por algún tipo de presentimiento salió por la puerta principal. Pues por alguna razón pensó que Ginny podría estar en el cobertizo del señor Weasley ¿Por qué? Aquel era una especie de refugio para ella, así como lo era para Lily cuando deseaba estar sola, cuando no quería que nadie la encontrara, cuando estaba triste y…¡Por Merlín! Acaso se lo estaba imaginando o Lily también se parecía un poco en carácter a Ginny. No. Eso no podía ser, Ginny solo tenía a James.

-¡Ay, Harry! Te estas imaginando cosas que no son.- se decía.

Estaba dando la vuelta para llegar al cobertizo cuando de repente sintió unos pasos apresurados acercándose a él por detrás. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse cara a cara una muy guapa mujer de cabellos castaño rubio y ojos del color de la miel. La sensación de haberla visto en alguna parte lo asaltó.

-Harry Potter.- dijo ella. Sabía su nombre. Ella sabía quien era él, pero él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era, aunque bueno, seguía pereciéndole familiar¿Dónde la había visto antes?

-Ese es mi nombre- dijo Harry respondiendo al llamado. - ¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Un rubor de indignación amenazó con extenderse por toda la cara de la chica.

-Veo que no me recuerda- dijo la chica.

-No¿debería?

-Creo que sí, después de todo nos hemos visto muchas veces mientras iba a visitar a mi amiga a Francia.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero entonces los recuerdos lo golpearon como si fuera un peñisco. Se trataba de Laura Freixa, la amiga de Ginny.

-¡Ah!- Harry se había olvidado por completo de su cara. La última vez que se habían visto había sido cuando la chica de cabellos rubio castaño le dio la noticia de la huida de Ginny y James Boudelire. – Vaya! No la había reconocido. Esta usted más…- la examinó de pies a cabeza, mientras Laura se sonrojaba por completa al sentirse desnuda frente a la mirada evaluadora de Harry. Un hombre de mundo y experiencia. El hombre de su mejor amiga- Bonita.- terminó diciendo.

-Gracias. Eso es obvio- dijo tratando de no parecer ofendida. –He venido a ver a Ginny. ¿Sabe donde está?

-Tal vez, si, no. Eso depende de para que la quiere. – dijo – Aunque creo saber el que. – dijo recordando los motivos. Dentro de nada se cumplirían las dos semanas, y Ginny tenía que partir hacia Escocia con James.

Silencio.

-¿Puedes…, llevarme con ella?

Harry asintió con pesar. No tenía otra opción que hacer de guía.

-Sígame-, sin embargo, cuando se disponían, ir en buscar de Ginny, Laura lo detuvo un momento...

-¿Qué pasa...?- pregunto extrañado

-Antes que nada, yo...yo quería disculparme contigo, por lo ocurrido aquella vez - dijo Laura avergonzada. -Como comprenderás en esos momentos no estaba en mis casillas. Pero ahora que ya sabes la verdad, sobre tu hijo y la huída de Ginny, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, claro si tu estas dispuesto a ol…

-Espera, espera¿Qué hijo?- pregunto Harry nervioso, con el corazón acelerado. ¿Acaso Laura le estaba diciendo lo que tanto deseaba saber?

Extrañada por su comportamiento, Laura frunció el ceño mientras decía:

-¿Acaso Ginny no te lo dijo?

-T-te refieres a James- dijo entrecortado.

E insegura, Laura dijo:

-Creo que he metido la pata. No debía haber dicho nada hasta estar segura de que ella lo había hecho…

-¿Entonces es verdad¿James es mi hijo?

Y Laura, sabiendo que ya no tenía escapatoria para negar lo evidente dijo tras un suspiro:

-Sí.- hizo una pausa y añadió: - James… James es tu hijo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

¡Ay, ay, ay…¡Cómo fue Laura a soltar la bomba! Bueno, pero de algún modo u otro Harry tenía que enterarse de su paternidad, aunque era obvio que ya lo sospechaba. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. No olviden dejar un review¿vale?

Saludos.

Posdata: Próximo capítulo: _La verdad._


	10. La verdad

¡¡¡¡Hola, hola, hola¿Que tal están mis amores? Yo feliz de la vida porque dentro de nada es Navidad. Supongo que muchos de ustedes han de estar esperándola con ansias¿verdad? Bueno, entonces no les dejo con las ganas. 

Que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus reviews.

_10.-La verdad._

_-Ginny¡respóndeme por favor!, no te quedas callada.- Y había angustia e impaciencia en su voz.- ¿James es mi hijo? _

_-No.-dijo, y Harry la miró como si no la hubiese escuchado o como si no hubiese entendido lo que le había dicho.- No es tu hijo. _

Y él que le había preguntado si James era su hijo… ¡Maldita sea! Ella lo había negado, le había dicho que NO¿Por qué, caray¿Por qué?

_"James es tu hijo_. _No es tu hijo, James es tu hijo_. _No es tu hijo, James es tu hijo_. _No es tu hijo. No es tu hijo, No es tu hijo, No es tu hijo…" _

Harry se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el cobertizo. Ginny estaba ahí, estaba seguro. La buscaría, le reclamaría, y…y la mataría, le estrangularía ¡Por las campanas del infierno! Esa mujer era un demonio con cara de ángel.

Ginny no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar. Ella estaba tranquilamente jugando a atrapar la snitch con Lily, por quinta vez tenía a la escurridiza pelota, cuando súbitamente sintió que chocaba contra algo duro. Perdió el equilibrio. Era una caída segura, sin embargo, no cayó. Estaba violentamente sujetada. Por unos brazos no desconocidos para ella. Intentó librarse de ellos, del calor abrumador que estos transmitían, y del aroma masculino que amenazaban con producirle amnesia.

-Suel…tame- - dijo entre dientes, luchando para darse la vuelta y mirarlo de frente. En la posición que se encontraba le era difícil encararlo, y peor aún, se sentía vulnerable.

Y Harry por un momento se había olvidado de la razón por la que había ido a buscarla decidido a matarla. El delicioso y embriagador aroma a flores de la pelirroja lo dejó fuera de combate. Tenerla tan cerca, tan vulnerable y violenta a la vez provocó en el un deseo íntimo que consistía en desnudarla, tirarla al piso y enterrarse en ella. Así como cuando más jóvenes se escabullían a cualquier sitio y…¡Por Merlín¡No! No debería estar pensando en aquellas deliciosas y aturdidoras experiencias, no cuando había un poderoso motivo que le obligaba dejar sus fantasías y el amor que sentía por ella.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más- dijo reaccionado finalmente. Su boca rozaba el pelo de Ginny,; su aliento golpeando con fiereza provocando un notorio estremecimiento en Ginny.- ¿James es mi hijo?

Ginny no dudo en responder:

-No. Creo ya habértelo dicho. No sé que parte no te quedo clara.

Harry la soltó con violencia. Ginny casi cae, pero afortunadamente había una mesa adelante a la que se sujetó. Ginny se dio vuelta para mirarlo con furia, sin embargo, su furia no era nada comparada a la que Harry sentía.

-Todo y nada- respondió. Ginny lo miró sin entender.- Es demasiado obvio, Ginny¿Por qué negarlo? James es hijo mío.

-No, no lo es.

-Sí que lo es- dijo Harry más furioso aún. Hubo una pausa, Ginny trataba de controlar sus nervios, para no delatarse, pero era imposible viéndose acorralada- Al principio- dijo Harry con la voz ronca de la furia- pensé que podría ser hijo de tu amigo el francés hasta que vi unas fotografías mías que mi primo conservaba cuando tenía su edad. Luego vinieron las preguntas y las dudas¿Podría ser James hijo mío? Mientras más lo miraba, menos dudas tenía, así que decidí finalmente preguntarte. Deseaba que me dijeras que sí, que James era mi hijo, pero hiciste todo lo contrario. Me decepcioné.- se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, yo ya sabía a lo que me exponía cuando decidí preguntarte. No obstante, después de tu respuesta, yo aún seguía teniendo el loco presentimiento de que James era hijo mío. Pero decidí dejar el asunto de lado y ocuparme únicamente de ti. Tratar de encontrar el modo de arreglar las cosas contigo; así que cuando esta tarde llegué te busqué. Y cuando estaba llegando aquí me encontré con alguien quien de casualidad soltó que James era mi hijo.

-James no es tu hijo…-trató de seguir negándolo, pero Harry replicó diciendo.

-Sin embargo, no es lo que dice tu amiga Laura.

-¡Laura!

El alma de Ginny abandono su cuerpo. No, no podía ser cierto. Laura no podía haberle traicionado. Debía tratarse de un error. Sí, eso debía ser, además ella todavía no llegaba a la madriguera. Y no lo haría hasta la noche¿verdad¿verdad que si?

-Estas mintiendo.

-No lo hago, y si no me crees¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?- y señaló hacia la entrada del cobertizo donde una delgada figura a penas y se asomaba.

-Lo siento- se escuchó la voz de su amiga que intentaba disculparse.

¡Perfecto! Ahora ya no podía hacer nada para negarlo.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó

-Perdóname, pero pensé… bueno yo creía que se lo habías dicho.

-Pero no lo hice, me arrepentí. -murmuro Ginny

-¡Entonces es cierto..!- dijo Harry con voz pétrea.

Ya no había razón para seguir negando la verdad, sin embargo, Ginny decidió no responderle. Trató de ignorarlo y le dijo a su amiga.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Agarro a Laura de la mano, y salieron rápidamente del lugar, sin embargo, ni bien iban llegando a la entrada principal, se detuvieron, mejor dicho, Ginny se detuvo abruptamente, provocando que Laura también lo hiciera, lo que casi hace que cayeran al suelo.

El motivo por el que Ginny se detuvo con tanta violencia, fue debido a la sorpresa que se llevó cuando inesperadamente se encontró cara a cara con una vieja conocida.

Romilda Vane.

Ambas mujeres se miraron. Romilda parecía punto de caerse de trasero, mientras que Ginny fue embargada por una ráfaga de sentimientos encontrados. Malos recuerdos. El odio, la ira.

-N-no puede ser¿Ginny¿Pero, que haces aquí?- preguntó, y Ginny creyó notar que en su voz no había ni un solo rastro de sorpresa al saberla viva.

-Bien, si no me equivoco, esta es mi casa-dijo Ginny con sarcasmo – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Y Ginny pudo ver claramente, que Romilda tenía toda la intención de sacar la varita y usarla contra ella, sin embargo, en ese momento apareció Harry, interponiéndose entre ambas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry muy confundido y enfadado, las siguió sin más, pero se vio obligado a detenerse, ya que cierta pecosita se colgó de su pierna.

-Lily, ahora no!- le gritó. Intentó alejarla casi sin éxito cuando de pronto la pequeña se alejó por sí sola de él, diciendo:

-James no dice mentiras. Eres malo, muy malo.

-Lily¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Por eso ya no quiere jugar conmigo. Por tu culpa, porque tu haces que su mamá lloré…

-Lily- Harry estaba consternado y confundido por lo que su hija le acababa de decir. ¡Perfecto! Lo único que le faltaba! Que su hija le dijera que era malo y que James pensara de él lo peor. ¿Qué mas faltaba para acabar el día? No quería ni saberlo. Salió del cobertizo exasperado queriendo alcanzar a Ginny antes de que entrara a la casa, sin embargo, se quedó de piedra al ver la escena que se estaba montando frente a la puerta principal.

¡Demonios! Nadie tenía que saber que Ginny estaba viva, y ahora Romilda lo sabía.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo acercándose e interponiéndose entre Ginny y Romilda. Romilda lo miró como si quisiera verlo muerto.

-¿Qué sucede aquí¿Por qué está ella aquí?- exigía una explicación.

Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a responderle.

-Ese es un asunto del ministerio que no pienso hablar contigo.

-Pues lo harás!- rugió esta furiosa.- Soy tu novia, se supone que debes decírmelo todo.

-Se supone- dijo Ginny con tranquilidad- Pero Harry no ha querido decirte nada, por obvias razones- dijo Ginny colocándose junto a Harry y rodeando con sus brazos la cintura masculina.

Era el momento de la venganza.

La cara de Romilda se puso de un rojo carmesí. Era furia combinado con odio y muchos otros sentimientos malignos. Alguien iba a pagar por eso.

-Mi amor, porque no le dices que nos reconciliamos y que vamos a casarnos- le dijo Ginny a Harry, que la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-¿De que rayos hablas?

-¡Hombres!- exclamó Ginny.- Bueno, no importa.- se empinó y le dio un piquito en la boca- Te veo luego, y por favor, ya termina con ella de una vez. No querrás dormir en el sillón¿verdad?

Y sin decir nada más, siguió su camino hacia la madriguera con Laura, dejando a un Harry sonrojado y confundido.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Romilda.- Se supone que ella no debía estar aquí. ¡Madición¿Por qué¿Por qué?

Harry la miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué, qué?

Pero Romilda respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿tu sabias esto?- Harry frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¡CONTESTAME¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones.

-Pero soy tu novia, y tengo todo el derecho de saber todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

-Te equivocas- le dijo Harry furioso- Tu no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida ni a nada que esté relacionado conmigo. En cuanto a lo otro, eso de que eres mi novia y toda esa... – pensó en decir _porquería_, pero se contuvo y dijo finalmente:- Esto debe acabar. No quiero que lo nuestro siga.

Y Romilda quiso caer muerta ahí mismo para que Harry viera lo que sus palabras habían causado en ella.

-No. Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio.- decía incrédula.

Harry no respondió. Solo la miraba con fijeza. Con una mirada dura y seria, irretractable.

-Harry, no…

-Márchate, Romilda.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella desesperada- No lo merezco. No me merezco que me cambies por esa perra!- Y fue lo último que se atrevió a decir después de que Harry le rodeara el cuello con sus manos y apretara con fuerza.

-No te permito que hables así de ella¿me entiendes? – sus dientes apretados por la furia – jamás lo vuelvas a hacer…

La estaba asfixiando. La estaba ahorcando, matando.

-Harry, basta!- llegó Ron junto a Draco separándolo de Romilda.- Déjala, vas a matarla.

Pero era eso justo lo que Harry quería hacer, sin embargo, la dejó. Había perdido completamente el control de sí mismo. Matar a Romilda no era la solución para calmar la rabia y la furia que sentía. Eran tantas las emociones que embargaban a Harry…

Romilda cayó de rodillas mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de llenar sus pulmones. Tosía, se estremecía. ¿Qué había pasado? Todo y nada. Harry había estado a punto de matarla.

Lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Romilda. Draco trató de ayudarla a ponerse de pié, pero esta rechazó su ayuda. Tenía sus manos acariciando la marca de la rudeza de Harry. Aquellas manos que antes le habían acariciado con cariño, casi acababan con su vida.

-Nunca voy a perdonarte esto.- dijo, pero Harry ni se inmuto- Tú y esa…- iba a insultar nuevamente a Ginny pero se contuvo- Los dos me lo van a pagan. Se van a arrepentir de todo.

-¡Caray, compañero¿Qué fue todo eso?- le preguntó Ron, pero Harry no le respondió. Su mente trabajaba a velocidad, inquieta ante la amenaza que Romilda acababa de hacer sobre Ginny.

-Tranquilo- dijo Draco- No creo que pueda hacer nada, después de todo es solo una mujer despechada...

Pero de esas eran las peores, y había que tener mucho cuidado. Sin embargo, la preocupación de Harry era otra: _James, _su hijo. ¡Por Merlín, tenía un hijo!

Que feliz estaba, a pesar de todo. Un hijo. Un hijo suyo y de Ginny. ¡Por Merlín! No podía estar mas agradecido, sin embargo…

-¿Por qué ella jamás me lo dijo?- Ron y Draco lo miraron extrañados.

-¿De quién hablas?- le preguntó Ron.

Harry lo miró, y quiso decirle lo de su hijo, pero no se atrevió. Algo en él decía que le había fallado a su mejor amigo.

-Harry¿ya lo sabes?- le preguntó Draco después de haber analizado su estado de ánimo.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes tú?

Draco sonrió divertido.

-Desde el momento en que lo vi supe que lo era. Es idéntico a ti¿sabes?- Hizo una pausa, Harry se puso un poco colorado. Draco agregó:- Ella lo negó, obviamente, pero al final hice que lo confesara.

Harry gruño por lo bajo mientras avanzaba hacia la casa. Entonces Ron dijo:

-¿Me pueden explicar de que rayos están hablando?- Preguntó Ron sin entender nada. Sus orejas tornándose peligrosamente rojas.

Harry quería decírselo, quería gritárselo. Saber que tenía un hijo con Ginny lo tenía a mil, pero…suspiró.

-Ahora no- dijo- Después te lo diré todo, pero ahora… miró hacia la casa por donde Ginny había ingresado. Tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que exigirle una explicación.

Por otro lado, tras la mirada interrogatorio de Ron, Draco decidió no intervenir. Guardar silencio era lo mejor que podía hacer. Aquel asunto de la paternidad de Harry sobre el pequeño James era un asunto peligroso y delicado al que Harry debía enfrentarse solo. Y no quería ni imaginarse lo que la reacción de Ron ante la revelación de tamaña verdad, aunque al parecer, Ron ya lo sabía o mejor dicho, lo sospechaba así como los otros Weasley.

Harry ingresó a la casa pensando que encontraría a Ginny ahí, sin embargo, ella no estaba; solo estaban en la sala los señores Weasley, Hermione, Percy, Penélope, Sirius y Remus.

Tras los respectivos saludos, Harry salió de la estancia, no sin antes mirar severamente a Sirius y Remus y decirles: _Ustedes y yo tenemos muchas cuentas que arreglar_- Estaba seguro que ellos sabían lo de James. ¡Maldición! Los mataría.

La reacción de estos dos fue de total perplejidad y resignación., pues sabían que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Harry. Y darle cuentas por lo de James.

Dispuesto a no demorar su encuentro con Ginny, Harry subió las escaleras. Una vez arriba se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ginny, pero cundo iba llegando, en otra de las habitaciones, Patrick, Génesis y James, su hijo, - sonrió ante esto último-, jugaban en el play station 3. Lily también estaba, pero ella no participaba del juego, ella solo miraba, y en su carita había cierta tristeza y malestar por ser excluida.

-_James ya no quiere ser mi amigo, porque tu haces llorar a su mamá._

Aquellas palabras llegaron a Harry dolorosamente. James lo odiaba, no lo quería ¡Por Merlín! No era justo. Como tampoco era justo que Lily sufriera el rechazo de su hermano.

Aquel, era otro problema que debía arreglar después de hablar con Ginny. James tendría que saber que él era su padre y Lily su hermana; No importaba la sangre, importaba los hechos, y James tendría que aceptarlos quiera o no. Claro que Harry no le exigiría nada con violencia.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny, caminaba por toda su habitación, nerviosa, ofuscada. No se creía aún lo que acababa de pasar. Lo menos que quería era que Harry supiera lo de James, pero no, ahora lo sabía y estaba completamente segura que las cosas se pondrían complicadas con lo que respecta a su hijo.

-Querrá estar con él. no dejara que me lo lleve. ¿Por qué¿Por qué?

Laura no hacía otra cosa que mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados...

-¿Por qué no hablaste con él?- preguntó finalmente.

-¿Por qué abriste tú la boca?

-Porque creí que Harry ya lo sabía todo -dijo Laura molesta- No me imaginaba algo como esto. 

-Pero no lo hice. Al final decidí no hacerlo.- dijo exaltada- ¿Es que acaso Raphael no te lo dijo?

-No. De hecho hace mucho que no lo veo- dijo la rubia con el ceño aún más fruncido, al punto que su mirada era oscura.

Ginny suspiró.

-¿Y ahora que voy hacer¿Cómo voy a enfrentarlo?

-No podías seguir ocultándole la verdad. EL es el padre tu hijo. Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar.

-Lo sé, pero no era el momento.

-¿Entonces cuando¿Cuándo estés lejos o cuando te maten?

-NO, NO- grito con desesperación, un sollozo escapándose de su boca.

-Cálmate, no ganas nada con ponerte así.- le dijo con suavidad Laura.

-Es que no se que hacer- le dijo muy afligida- Tengo que pensar muy bien lo que voy a hablar con Harry. El no va a quedarse tranquilo, hasta saber toda la verdad.

-¡Ay, amiga! Creo que con lo que acaba de pasar, Harry no permitirá que te vayas así por así- Repuso Laura pensativamente- Ahora también querrá cuidar de su hijo, y tenerlo cerca.

-¡POR ESO NO QUERIA DECIRLE NADA..!- estallo Ginny

-¿Es por eso o por qué Harry tiene a alguien mas? -Le pregunto Laura recelosa - Te conozco muy bien, y tus ojos me dicen que estas nuevamente sufriendo por él.

-¿Sabes? mejor cambiemos de tema.- dijo tratando de no tocar el asunto. Le dolía recordar que Harry y Romilda estaban juntos, tal vez arreglando el problema que ella había hecho. Sonrió al recordar la escena de hace unos momentos…

-Y¿cómo haremos para salir de aquí?- preguntó tras un breve silencio.

Y cuando Laura iba a responder a su pregunta, la puerta de su habitación se abrió mostrando la figura alta y oscura de Harry.

-Tenemos que hablar- ordenó, mas no pidió.

-No gracias, estoy ocupada. Así que hazme el favor de marcharte- le dijo. Pero Harry no se movió, y mirando a Laura le dijo:

-No quiero ser grosero, pero déjame a solas con ella.

Laura se encontró en una encrucijada. No sabía que hacer, quería irse, pero no deseaba dejar a su amiga sola con él.

-Yo…-miró a la pelirroja- Ginny, creo que debes arreglar las cosas con él, y explicarle tus motivos.

-O sea¿te vas?

-No si tú no quieres.

-Claro que no quiero, porque tu no te iras, el que se va es él.- dijo malhumorada.

-Créeme- comenzó Harry- Que no estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo soportando tus caprichos y tus majaderías.

-Muy bien, entonces vete ¡Que esperas! Yo tampoco estoy con tiempo para soportar tu arrogancia.

Harry se contuvo para no lanzarse sobre su cuello y estrangularla.

-Por favor- le dijo a Laura un segundo después.

Laura algo indecisa abandonó la habitación.

Ginny se quedó pasmada por el "apoyo" de su amiga. Luego ajustaría cuentas con ella.

Finalmente solos, Harry no sabía por donde empezar. Había tantas cosas que deseaba saber, pero sobre todo, deseaba saber por qué Ginny jamás le dijo que estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

-¿Por qué?- empezó.

Ginny sabía cual era el significado de su pregunta, pero en vez de responderle como debía le dijo:

-No tengo nada que decirte.

Exasperado, Harry se acercó a ella poniendo manos sobre los femeninos hombros que parecían deshacerse bajo la presión que estas ejercían.

-Sabes que no es así...- dijo con voz pétrea.- Tienes muchas cosas que decir, pero sobre todo explicar.- hizo una pausa y luego añadió- ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde un comienzo?

-¡Por que no me dio la gana de hacerlo...!- le contesto ella altivamente.- ¿feliz?

Harry la soltó mientras se refregaba la cara entre las manos. Trataba de no descontrolarse con el comportamiento de la pelirroja. Trataba de estar sereno de no perder la poca paciencia que tenía en ese momento.

-¡Pensé que James era hijo de ese Frances..!- dijo tras un breve silencio.

-¡Pues te equivocaste! Aunque¿sabes? hubiese preferido mil veces que fuera James el padre de mi hijo y no tú como desgraciadamente lo eres!-le dijo sin pensar sin darse cuenta que al hacerlo lastimaba el orgullo de Harry.

Y había rebasado su paciencia

-Eras una p...

-¡CALLATE..! No voy a permitir que me insultes¡RESPETAME...!

-Respetarte...?¿ME ESTAS HABLANDO DE RESPETO?. Cuando tú ni siquiera conoces esa palabra. – le soltó con dolor en el alma, el no quería decirle eso pero ella lo obligaba, Harry se sentía fatal, muy mal..- Me abandonaste y te fuiste con ese Francesucho, llevándote a mi hijo, sin respetar siquiera mis sentimientos ¡NADA!

-¡POR QUE TU LO DECIDISTE ASI ..!¡POR QUE PERDISTE LA PATERNIDAD DE MI HIJO DESDE AQUELLA VEZ QUE ME TRAICIONASTE!-le grito con lagrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos: con rabia y mucho dolor, el dolor que le causaba al recordar... 

-¡Aun continuas con esa locura..!¡Yo nunca te traicione..!..-dijo con amargura y las lagrimas comenzaban a precipitarse de sus ojos cuando trajo a su mente aquel capitulo de su vida cuando recibió la noticia de su huída con James Boudelaire y cuando…cuando los encontró a los dos besándose…¡Maldición! Dolía, dolía recordar. – yo nunca te traicione – repitió – En cambio tu te largaste con el francés y te llevaste a "MI HIJO" contigo!

-Entiéndelo Harry - dijo Ginny exaltada- James es MI HIJO. Tu no tienes nada que ver con él ..NADA..!

-¡Pues desde ahora sí..!

-¿Qué dices?

-No permitiré que lo vuelvas a alejar de mí lado..¡SE QUEDARA CONMIGO..!-le dijo decidido..

-¿Qué¡Estas loco ...!- dijo Ginny asustada - ¡Tengo que llevarme a James ..!¡Se tiene que esconder conmigo que soy su madre...!

-Tu lo has dicho...!¡eres solo su madre..!¡POR QUE SU PADRE SOY YO...!, Y si te quieres largar, pues hazlo. Solo que esta vez no te llevaras al niño, él se quedará conmigo.. - Repuso Harry secamente, mirando a Ginny con frialdad, viendo como ella se retorcía de miedo, al saber que le quitaría a su hijo.

Mientras que Harry pensaba que tal vez esa era la mejor forma de castigarla por su traición, sus mentiras, por su abandono. Aunque no quería admitirlo, Harry estaba disfrutando todo ese daño que le hacía a la mujer que tanto amaba. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba hacerle daño...

-¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR.

-Vamos a ver quien puede más...

Ginny le miro a los ojos no creía lo que estaba pasando, bueno, sabía que eso pasaría cuando Harry supiera lo de su paternidad. Ginny no se imaginaba su vida sin su hijo lo único limpio y puro que le quedaba de ese amor suicida hacia Harry. Con las lagrimas que caían como cataratas, y los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llorar, que parecían dos pelotas. Ginny caminaba alterada por la habitación de un lado a otro. Tratando de pensar en alguna solución a su problema. Cuando por fin se animo a hablarle, su voz sonaba muy apagada.

-Harry si ya tienes a Lily¿para que quieres quitarme a James?

-Sabes perfectamente que Lily no es mi verdadera hija, no como lo es James, Así que te guste o no el niño se quedara conmigo.

-¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO..!¡ NO PUEDES QUITARMELO...!

-¿Y CUANDO TU ME LO QUITASTE...?- le pregunto Harry furioso..- ¡NO TE IMPORTO EN ABSOLUTO...!

-¡ESO FUE DISTINTO...!¡TU YA ESTABAS CON OTRA MUJER..!

-¿DE QUE ME HABLAS¿QUE OTRA MUJER..?

-PUES ESO..¡TU OTRA MUJER¡ROMILDA!-dijo Ginny sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Hubo silencio y Harry solo la miraba confundido - Ahhh...!¡Por lo que veo ya te olvidaste..!Pues bien! déjame refrescarte la memoria , por que a mí no se me ha olvidado; lo tengo aún muy presente , como si fuera hoy.

-No se de que me hablas. Definitivamente debes estar mal de la cabeza porque, como bien debes saber, mi relación con Romilda solo tiene 6 meses, no veo lo que...

-NO MIENTAS..!¡TU RELACION CON ROMILDA ES DE AÑOS ...!¡TODA LA EDAD DE JAMES..!

-Te equivocas..yo...

-No me interesa saber...!-le interrumpió, y luego con la agonía de su corazón deshecho empezó con su recuerdo...- Como acordamos, llegue a la cita...tenía muchas ganas de verte, en especial, porque quería darte la sorpresa que serías padre. Sin embargo, la sorprendida fui yo , al encontrarte con ella en la cama después de…de...-Ginny se sintió morir, todo le daba vueltas y un dolor insoportable de cabeza se le avecinaba..- de haber estado con ella.

-¿qué dices?- pregunto Harry, confundido en medio del llanto y el dolor que aquello le provocaba..

-Intente hablarte...pero esa me lo impidió, me saco de tu habitación a empujones, me dijo que después de haberse amado tanto, estabas tan cansado, que te era imposible atenderme, y no quiso despertarte. Después de una fuerte discusión con esa..., que encima me golpeara. Se metió nuevamente a tu habitación, y cuando , cuando yo lo hice TE VI CON ELLA TENIENDO RELACIONES...!- le dijo agonizante..-Ahora dime.. ya te acordaste..RECORDASTE TU MALDITA TRAICION..!

-Yo...eso no es cierto, n-no puede ser verdad..!¡No recuerdo que haya pasado eso!-exclamo Harry aturdido- ¡Yo nunca la busque , yo no te traicionaría, yo…

-¡NO LO NIEGUES...!

-¡ES QUE ES LA VERDAD¡TIENES QUE CREERME!

-¿PARA QUE..?-le interrumpió bruscamente- ¿Para que después vuelvas a burlarte de mi?¡Pues te equivocas...!¡Yo ya no soy la misma de antes..!¡ eh madurado..y no voy a caer en tu jueguito...!- le dijo Ginny con rabia y desesperación a un Harry que solo escuchaba desconcertado.- ¡En cuanto a James, quieras o no, él vendrá conmigo..¡Ahora por favor, lárgate..!¡déjame tranquila..!

-Pero Ginny ¡escúchame¡yo no te engañé!

-No quiero escucharte. ¡Vete¡Vete!

-Pero!

-¡FUERA!

Estaba dicho, Ginny no le iba a dar la oportunidad de defenderse. ¡Mil veces maldición¿Por qué, por qué? Ahora entendía muchas cosas, pero había otras que aún quedaban sin explicación. Harry estaba dispuesto a mostrar su inocencia ante tal acusación al precio que sea, mientras tanto…

-Está bien, me voy. No insistiré mas en esto - le dijo resignado. La voz ronca Por la cólera y la sorpresa. - Pero en cuanto a James, no te daré el gusto de llevártelo.

-¡ES MI HIJO!- chilló la pelirroja

-También es mío.

-Pero él no te quiere, te odia.

No quiso decirlo. De verdad que no. Pero él, él le había obligado. Quiso decir lo siento, decirle que olvidara todo y que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo para que él y James estuvieran juntos como lo que eran, pero el odio y rabia que sentía por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir le dejaron muda. Tan muda como lo estaba Harry.

Él ya sabía desde un principio que su hijo no lo quería. Pero de ahí a escuchar esa verdad venir de Ginny… Dolía.

-Trataré- decía. Su voz temblando a causa de un doloroso malestar- Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que así sea.- La miró. Y Ginny pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos a causa de las lagrimas acumuladas.- James me querrá…. Me querrá.

Y salió de la habitación, sin darle tiempo a Ginny de decir algo más.

Una vez fuera el llanto no se despego de él. Se sentía mal, destrozado, no solo por saber esa verdad, sino por todo aquello que le dijo a Ginny, y por lo que ella le contó¿Acaso era un invento suyo para no quitarle a James o para justificar su falta? Harry no sabía que creer estaba muy con fundido, y lo menos que quería era permanecer un minuto mas en ese lugar.

Iba bajando las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, cuando al llegar al último peldaño resbalo y cayó de culo; se quedo ahí, no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, y seguir su camino, el dolor era demasiado grande, y el llanto incontrolable. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos, y siguió llorando en silencio, hasta cuando alguien le hablo.

-¿Está llorando¿Por qué?- Harry levantó la cabeza para encontrar la mirada sorprendida de James.

Su hijo.

Harry no pudo hablarle, se sentía muy mal, lo único que pudo hacer para fue secarse los ojos y regalarle una sonrisa, la primera de muchas sonrisas de padre. Se aferro al cuerpo de su hijo con un abrazo; no quería soltarlo, no deseaba separarse de él. Era su hijo, suyo también. Siempre lo supo, ahora entendía el por que de esas sensaciones extrañas cuando lo tenía cerca. No había duda, era porque era su hijo, por que la sangre llamaba e invitaba a unirse con él.

El pequeño James no entendía aquella reacción de Harry hacia él; estaba algo asustado, confundido y receloso quería separarse de él, pero al ver que su mamá se asomaba, y le hacía señas para que no lo hiciera, el pequeño moreno se quedo donde estaba, no entendía el porqué del comportamiento de ese señor que era malo con su mamá. Tío Raphael le había dicho que no confiara nunca en él, sin embargo, ver a ese señor tan triste, sintió que no debía ser un niño malo, sino, todo lo contrario, aunque sea solo por un ratito. –"No llores...los hombres no lloran"-le dijo dando palmaditas en la espalda para consolarlo, Harry sonrió, al igual que Ginny (que aún permanecía escondida). Harry se separo un poco de su hijo, mirándolo de frente. Se sintió feliz, orgulloso de tener un hijo como él "¡Cielos! Por alguna extraña razón, siempre supe quien eras. - dijo reflejándose en él, James lo miró con el ceño fruncido, por que no entendía nada. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-James!- le llamo con dulzura Ginny. Harry se sobresalto, y se volteo a verla con cara de pocos amigos por la interrupción. El pequeño se separo de Harry y corrió hacia Ginny, quien lo recibió feliz, pero…

-¿Por qué lloras mamá?- le pregunto frunciendo mucho más su ceño y lanzándole miradas furtivas a Harry.

-Por todo y nada amor -le dijo, y al ver su con fusión, para tranquilizarlo le dijo: - Dentro de poco nos iremos de aquí, así que anda, vamos a empacar.

-Nos vamos otra vez...-dijo con cierto fastidio. Ginny asintió - bueno. – dijo con un suspiro resignado.

Alzo a su hijo en brazos, y antes de retirarse, volteo a ver a Harry, que a su vez la miraba. Intento hablar, pero la confusión y todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados no se lo permitían. De solo imaginarse como Ginny se iba, llevándose a su hijo; su cabeza parecía explotar, tenía que impedir a toda costa que se marcharan, sobre todo no quería que James se fuera. Quiso seguirlos (pues ellos ya no estaban mas en aquel lugar), pero se detuvo al recordar algo muy importante, algo que tenía que solucionar antes que nada. Y sabía de alguien quien podía aclararle todas esas dudas y malos entendidos, y esa era Romilda.  
Tomo su capa, cruzando la sala, bajo las miradas interrogativas de todos los presentes ahí, Harry ni se detuvo si quiera a mirarlos, simplemente salió por la terraza, percatándose que ahí afuera, Ron, Percy y Draco le esperaban.

Mejor dicho, Ron le esperaba.

El ojiverde no les tomo importancia, ya que tenía en su cabeza otros asuntos. Sin embargo, antes siquiera que Harry pudiera hacer la aparición, Ron lo abordó.

-¿Y bien? - Pregunto Ron con la mandíbula apretada. -¿Qué excusas me vas a dar?

-No sé de que me hablas.- dijo Harry contrariado por el apremio de su amigo.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Harry- le dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos. Harry pudo ver rabia y decepción en ellos.- Ginny- dijo finalmente haciéndole entender de una vez por todas lo que trataba de decirle.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Solo la verdad.- Se hizo un breve silencio. Ron lo sabía, y Harry no sabía que decir al respecto. Se sentía avergonzado con él, pero a la vez furioso. ¡Rayos¿Por qué todo se le tenía que complicar?

Lo miró. Ron esperaba su respuesta.

Y él se la iba a dar.

-James… es mi hijo.

Y entonces sucedió.

¡Plaf!

Harry cayó al suelo cogiéndose la parte golpeada. Miró a Ron con rabia y a la vez con comprensión. Ya se esperaba aquella reacción, sin embargo, lo que no se esperaba era la otra reacción de Ron.

El pelirrojo tiró de él ayudándolo a ponerse de pié.

-Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo.- Una disculpa. Eso no arreglaba las cosas, las empeoraba y eso enfermaba sobremanera a Harry, ya que él no podía hacer lo mismo con su amigo. Pedir una disculpa por embarazar a su hermana y todo olvidado. ¡Maldición, no!

-No crees que exageraste.-le recrimino Draco sonriendo.- ¿Viste? Ya hasta lo has dejado mudo.

Tras encogerse de hombros, Ron respondió:

-Solo hice lo que se tenía bien merecido. Puedo decirte con mucha certeza que el golpe que yo le he dado no se comparara en nada a la paliza que mis hermanos le darán.

Harry no pudo evitar gruñir disconforme con la sola idea de ver a seis pelirrojos lanzándose sobre él a puño limpió.

Draco sonrió. Percy se acercó a ellos, mirando seriamente a Harry.

-No creas que me siento feliz por esto- decía- Ya lo sospechaba y he tenido el tiempo suficiente para asimilarlo y aceptarlo.- hizo una pausa y añadió:- Créeme que te prefiero a ti que a cualquier otro.

Y Harry no supo si debía estar agradecido por eso.

-Aún no entiendo por que Ginny nunca nos dijo que tú eras el padre de James¿Por qué se lo calló?- preguntaba Ron pensativo- ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes? -quiso saber.

-No se...-contesto Harry malhumorado - Ginny dice que la traicione, que la engañe con Romilda.

-¿QUE?-exclamaron los hermanos Weasley

-Eso es lo que ella dice; que nos encontró a los dos en la cama. La verdad es que yo no lo recuerdo. -dijo Harry contrariado. Miro de soslayo a los Weasley, que lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos; y agrego. -¡Se los juro! Ustedes saben lo mucho que la ame, y lo mucho que me dolió su "supuesta muerte".

-Ya, pero¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes que te hayas acostado con Romilda?-dijo Percy receloso..-Es difícil de creerlo.

-Ya lo sé, pero les digo la verdad- dijo Harry con seriedad.- A no ser…

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Ron inmediatamente.

-Lo que pasa es que recuerdo que bebí demasiado la noche anterior a la cita con Ginny, ni siquiera me entere como llegue a casa; supuestamente estaba con Gregory en el bar. Tal vez ella me encontró y se aprovecho de mi estado.

-mmm!...esto me huele mal..-comento Draco – Harry, No se si te acuerdes pero Romilda siempre quiso algo contigo desde la época del colegio e hizo muchas cosas para que Ginny y tu terminaran. La verdad es que no me extrañaría para nada que haya hecho lo que Ginny dice.

-Yo...no sé. -Harry se encogió de hombros - Pero para salir de dudas, iré ahora mismo a hablar con ella...

-¡Es lo mejor..!-dijo Draco..-¡Así se podrá descubrir lo que realmente ocurrió!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Llamo a su puerta mas de tres veces y nadie le abría se extraño muchísimo ¿dónde se había metido? Estaba resignado a marcharse, cuando ella apareció llevaba un bulto envuelto en un trapo negro entre sus manos. Ella al darse cuenta de su presencia, se asusto, pero supo disimular.

-Así que por fin te dignas a venir..-le dijo enojada.. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitamos hablar.-le dijo Harry con seriedad..

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo -le dijo entrando a la casa- Por que mejor no vas con tu adorada Ginny, que aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

-Mira no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda- hizo una pausa. Romilda lo miraba fríamente, sorprendiéndolo. Ella jamás le había mostrado una mirada de esas. - Si estoy aquí es por que quiero que me aclares algo.

-¿El qué?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Quiero saber si es cierto que te metiste a mi casa y le hiciste creer a Ginny que tuvimos relaciones - le pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido - Contéstame¿Es verdad?

-De que me hablas?

-¿Es cierto sí o no?

-Harry te están lavando la cabeza con ideas estúpidas -dijo Romilda cínicamente - Yo jamás haría algo así.

-Pero Ginny dijo que nos vio juntos.

-¿Vas a creerle a ella o a mí?- Pregunto Romilda enojada- Harry… después de todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, es que acaso no me conoces¡Por favor!

-No se a quien creerle. Aunque pensándolo bien, Ginny no sería capaz de inventar algo como eso, si no estuviera convencida.

-¡Ginny esta loca!- exclamó frustrada - Actúa así solo por que los mortifagos andan tras ella, porque...

-¡Un momento¿Como sabes tu eso?- le pregunto receloso

-Er… ¿tú me lo contaste?- dijo Romilda rápidamente...

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- declaro Harry con firmeza -Nadie sabe que ella estaba viva. Dime como te enteraste.

-¿De qué?- pregunto inocentemente

-¡Que los mortifagos persiguen a Ginny..!

-¿En serio la persiguen? - dijo Romilda, haciéndose la preocupada- Deben tener mucho cuidado!

-NO JUEGUES CONMIGO ROMILDA..!- dijo Harry exasperado cogiéndole de los hombros y sacudiéndola..-¿COMO TE ENTERASTE?

Romilda se quedo en silencio. Ella solo lo miraba con enfado y frialdad.

-No se nada..!-contesto por último.

-Ya no puedo confiar en ti- dijo con desprecio Harry - Tu actitud me ha confirmado que Ginny no mentía. ¡Tu eres la mentirosa!

-Ella no te merece- dijo con las palabras arrastradas. – Ella es una insignificante mujer que no tiene ni la más mínima comparación conmigo. Porque yo... Yo, Harry, soy la mujer ideal para ti.

-¡BASTA! Tu no eres la mujer ideal ara mí ni para ningún otro. Eres cualquier cosa menos una mujer digna del cariño y el amor de un hombre.- dijo Harry enojado.- Y tras hacer una pausa añadió- Arruinaste mi vida, la de Ginny y la de mi hijo. Por culpa tuya es que estamos separados y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar…

-¿Tu hijo?

-Ginny tuvo un hijo conmigo, y por tu artimaña , no pudimos estar juntos Ginny, mi hijo y yo!-estallo Harry - Si alguna vez sentí cariño por ti¡Eso se acabo! No quiero volver a saber nada de ti.

-Eso lo veremos!- chilló mientras observaba a Harry alejarse de su casa.

En ese momento un hombre desde la penumbra apareció, con una expresión fría y calculadora.

-Me decepcionas-dijo este moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Yo.., yo no pude, lo siento- se quedaron en silencio. Pero luego aquel hombre al recordar aquella conversación de la reunión de la tarde, le pregunto...

-Mencionaste, que ellos estaban en la Madriguera ¿verdad?

-Si, y es muy raro que tu contacto no te haya avisado..-hubo otro silencio

-Cuanto tiempo crees que se demore en llegar?- pregunto tranquilamente y mirándola a los ojos.

-Si no usa la aparición, mas o menos treinta minutos¿Por qué?

-Ya verás..!-dijo sonriendo placidamente- Ah! y en cuanto Druzila,- Romilda lo miro intrigada y ansiosa. -luego arreglaré cuentas con ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo, con un cigarrillo en la mano y meditando la que le había ocurrido; se sentía muy mal, porque por culpa de un mal entendido, una trampa, perdió a la mujer de su vida. Pensaba que tal vez, si Romilda no se hubiera entrometido, él estaría junto a Ginny y a su hijito, hubieran sido una familia, y quién sabe, tendrían más hijos…

Ahora, el problema era como hablar con Ginny, para que pueda comprender todo aquel mal entendido, y arreglar su situación. – "Tal vez si todo sale como yo quiero, Ginny no se tendrá que ir" – pensó Harry entusiasmado. – "Se quedaría a mi lado, y yo la protegería."

Esa propuesta, alegro mucho a Harry. Camino algo mas rápido, para llegar cuanto antes a la Madriguera y hablar con ella. Pero algo ocurrió. Un grupo de muggles corrían desesperados por toda la calle, hacia las afueras del pueblo. Harry detuvo a uno de ellos, en medio del alboroto, y le pregunto lo que ocurría. El hombre totalmente asustado le contesto.

-¡Unos hombres enmascarados y vestidos con ropas negras, atacaron nuestro pueblo y ahora están atacando la casa de la familia que vive al otro lado de la colina!

-¿Esta seguro?

-¡Completamente!- dijo - le aconsejo que huya lo mas rápido de aquí¡HUYA¡SALVE SU VIDA!

Se fue corriendo como un loco, mientras que Harry empezó a andar hacia la madriguera. No podía usar la magia, delante de tantos muggles, y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera, todos se encontraban en aprietos. Draco, los Weasley, Sirius y Remus se enfrentaban a los mortifagos, que poco a poco los acorralaban. Nadie podía ir a ayudar a Ginny, que se encontraba con Hermione, Penélope, Laura, la Sra. Weasley y los niños. Ellos estaban encerrados en la habitación de la joven pelirroja, pero…

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y dos mortifagos entraron. Una de ellos alzando su varita grito - "CRUCIO" - . Ginny se adelanto, y alzo su varita defendiéndose y defendiendo a los suyos, usando el escudo protector - "Protego" - El hechizo reboto, pero el hombre continuo echando mas maleficios. Poco a poco el escudo se fue debilitando. Ginny y Laura decidieron atacar, Penélope hacía lo mejor que podía ara ayudarlas mientras tanto, Hermione aprovechó aquello para sacar a los niños del cuarto.

-Molly, tienes que llevarte a los niños- le dijo a la matriarca de la familia Weasley.

-Pero Ginny…, y ¿tu?- preguntó preocupada.

-Estaremos bien, pero deben irse ya!

-Hermione…

-Hágalo ya!

Molly y los niños salieron en el momento que dos mortifagos ingresaban por la ventana al cuarto. El pasillo estaba desierto, excepto por tres cuerpos de mortifagos, que Ginny y Laura habían hechizado, tendidos a lo largo de este. Molly apuró el paso. Llevaba de la mano a Génesis y Lily (quien sea ferraba a su osito) mientras que James y Patrick se cogían de su vestimenta.

-Vamos niños, no miren- decía queriéndolos sacar lo más rápido posible de ahí. Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron a punto de bajar las escaleras, fueron sorprendidos por cinco mortifagos que subían.

-Vaya, vaya¿Qué tenemos aquí? - La señora Weasley se colocó delante de sus nietos protegiéndolos con su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes compañero? Creo que nuestro jefe estará muy feliz por esto. No solo tendremos a la mujer, sino además al niño.

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo Molly sacando la varita.

Los mortifagos rieron.

-Mátenla – ordenó el mortifago a dos de sus compañeros mientras que a los otros dos que quedaban les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran donde Ginny y Hermione se batían a duelo con otros mortifagos…

Obedeciendo las órdenes de su superior, el mortifago sacó su varita y apuntó directamente sobre el pecho de Molly. La mataría. De eso no había duda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry llegó a la madriguera como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo que vio lo dejó petrificado. La madriguera se estaba incendiando. Sus amigos heridos, acorralados, a punto de sucumbir ante la mayoría de enemigos…

¡Maldición!

Sacó su varita y no pensó nada mas que en ayudarlos.

-¡OIGAN IDIOTAS! - grito - ¡ESTOY AQUI!- los mortifagos voltearon.

¡Que idiotas!

Y Harry levantando su varita gritando "EXPELLIARMUS" casi todas las varitas saltaron de las manos de sus dueños - ACCIO!- Todas esas varitas quedaron en poder de Harry. Ahí fue que Ron y los demás, volvieron a salir a la batalla, y atacaron. Dejaron a casi todos inconcientes, y luego los amarraron mientras que otros seguían atacando. Harry también lo hizo junto a sus amigos, sin embargo, de súbito se escuchó una fuerte explosión. Gritos de niños...

-¿Dónde está Ginny¿los niños?- gritó Harry, pero nadie le respondió. Vio como Ron se precipitaba hacia las escaleras acompañado de Sirius mientras que los otros se quedaban enfrentándose a los mortifagos que resistían.

Harry entro velozmente a la casa. Subió las escaleras esquivando la madera que caí consumida por el fuego, y al llegar al pasillo encontró a los niños, a Molly y…¿Fawkes?

El fénix de Dumbledore estaba con ellos pero no precisamente en su forma natural. Tan grande y resplandeciente sino…emergiendo de las cenizas.

-Sirius, llévatelos inmediatamente de aquí- le dijo Ron.

Los mortifagos que habían atacado lanzando la maldición mortal contra Molly y los niños estaban inconcientes y amarrados. Y el hecho de que Fawkes estaba convertido en una cría, era porque se había tragado dicha maldición para salvar la vida de su pequeño amo; tal como alguna vez lo había hecho con Dumbledore en el Ministerio de Magia.

Una nueva explosión se escuchó. Vidrios rotos la puerta de la recamara de Ginny salía disparada contra la pared de enfrente, haciéndose añicos al estrellarse contra ella. Luego se escuchó un grito que Ron reconoció. Corrió y en el momento que llegó a la puerta alguien salió volando para estrellarse contra él. Era Hermione.

-Mamá!- grito Patrick queriendo ir con ella. Pero Harry lo detuvo.

-Sirius, llévate a los niños ya!- le gritó Harry con furia. Dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Sirius no lo pensó dos veces antes de coger a los cuatro niños como pudo y desaparecer con ellos. Por otro lado, Molly se lamentaba por su casa mientras se acercaba hacia su inconciente nuera. Ron la dejaba a su cuidado e ingresaba con Harry a la habitación.

Penélope estaba a un lado de la habitación herida mientras tanto, Laura miraba angustiada por la ventana hacia el oscuro horizonte. Y Ginny…

Ella no estaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny fue obligada a saltar por la ventana, y al momento de caer terminó con el tobillo torcido. ¡Maldición! Y para el colmo los mortifagos se burlaron de ella cuando intentó escapar.

-Quieta preciosa. – le dijo uno de ellos cogiéndola con fuerza.- No te resistas. No luches que no podrás contra nosotros- hizo una pausa y le dijo junto al oído- somos más.

Pero Ginny siguió luchando y como pudo, logró zafarse de uno de sus secuestradores e inmovilizar a otro.

-¡Maldita arpía!- gruño el que la había estado sujetando.- Te dije que te quedaras quieta¿Es que acaso quieres que te mate?

-Inténtalo- le retó Ginny- Pero si lo haces, tu jefe se pondrá furioso. Porque estoy segura que me quiere viva, muerta de nada le sirvo.

El hombre sonrió mientras sacaba su varita.

-Tienes razón- dijo- Sin embargo, creo que no te vendría nada mal un poco de persuasión.

Cansada, sin fuerzas, con un tobillo torcido, pero sobre todo asustada a mas no poder, pues estaba acorralada, Ginny rogaba porque su hijo estuviera a salvo. Eso era lo único que le importaba. Si ella moría, jamás tocarían a James, mucho menos si su padre cuida de él.

-James…Harry…- pensó con lagrimas en los ojos. Pero trató de calmarse y no mostrar miedo. Miró a su raptor con desafío. Este sonrió y cuando ya iba a lanzarle el esperado cruciatus, se escuchó una voz lejana, luego una luz amarilla, y después varias luces verdes y rojas volando en torno a ella.

Un grito enfurecidamente desgarrador llamó su atención. Miró en torno buscando la procedencia y lo vio.

Luchaba contra tres mortifagos sin tregua alguna. Ron, Draco, Remus y su padre luchaban contra otros. Una nueva explosión en la madriguera se escuchó, y Ginny despavorida por su hijo, se puso de pie e intentó llegar hasta la casa, pero alguien la sujetó con fuerza su aliento fétido le hizo estremecerse.

-No tan rápido preciosa, tú te vienes conmigo.

Ginny trató de zafarse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas, estaba cansada, débil. El aire le faltaba. Todo se tornaba oscuro. Pensaba que ya no había escapatoria, que había perdido, sin embargo, el brazo que la apretaba fuertemente la soltó y unos segundos mas tarde, unos brazos suaves y calidos la rodeaban.

Estaba a salvo, aún así, aterrada como estaba forcejeo un poco antes de escuchar su voz diciéndole con ternura:

-Tranquila ya paso- le daba un beso en la frente. Ginny lo miró, sintiéndose segura junto a él, Sin embargo, la angustia por su hijo hizo que entrara en pánico.

-James¿Dónde está él?

Harry la abrazó fuertemente pero sin brusquedad mientras le decía.

-Esta bien. A salvo. Sirius está con él.

Ginny respiró más tranquila, pero no por mucho tiempo. Por detrás, alguien se acercaba y apuntaba a Harry con la varita.

Ginny intentó decir algo, advertirle pero fue demasiado tarde. El mortifago había lanzado la maldición imperdonable. -¡Avada Kedavra!

OoOoOoOoO

N/As:

_RosAngels: _¡Cha, cha, cha, chan…¿Qué pasara? Whoa! Esto me esta quedando mejor que el anterior. No hay dudas, soy una genio… jijijiji!

_Maga: _No comiences primita. No es bueno que te alucines de esa manera.¿Qué pensaran nuestro lectores?

_RosAngels_: Yo creo que pensaran que esto feliz, y bueno es que en realidad lo estoy **a pesar de todo** lo ocurrido en este año, que no ha sido malo, pero tampoco bueno.

_Maga: _Eso es tan cierto, pero bueno…, Ya estamos a tres días de Navidad y a una semana del Nuevo Año¿Qué piensas hacer para estas fechas?

_RosAngels_: Lo tradicional, la Navidad pasarla en familia y para año nuevo, supongo que nos iremos de tono¿verdad?

_Maga_¡Por su puesto! Ni que decirlo.

_RosAngels_¡Super! He de ir preparándome.

Bueno queridos, esto ha sido todo por ahora, nos estamos viendo pronto; quizá para antes de Año Nuevo estamos publicando el nuevo capítulo de **_A pesar de todo: "_**_Aclaraciones**", **_Por favor sean pacientes.

Un beso y que tengan una **_Feliz HarryNavidad._**


	11. Aclaraciones

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2008! **

Un nuevo año, un nuevo capítulo. Disculpen por no haber publicado antes, pero es que quería publicar este capitulo junto a uno de **la rebelion del elegido**, que por cierto no puedo terminar, ya que es un poco complicado sobre todo esta este llegando al final...sin embargo, pienso recompensarles con este capítulo que a mi parecer está muy, pero muy bueno. Les aseguro que les va a gustar.

Un agradecimiento especial a:** Lady Black, Lau-PW, ann, isa, astrid91, iloveharry25, Betty Jer, linaripola, ghysella potter, Minerva Griffindor, F. Expelliarmus, rosycarmen, andrevi y...** espero no haber olvidado de nadie

Muchas gracias por todo y espero que en este nuevo año nos sigan apoyando con sus reviews.

bueno pues, sin darle mas vuelta al asunto les dejo con este nuevo capítulo.

_11.-Aclaraciones._

Ginny no supo exactamente lo que pasó, simplemente se acordaba de haberse abrazado fuertemente a Harry y había intentado incluso cambiar de posición cuando la maldición imperdonable iba a golpear contra él; pero de ahí en adelante…

Al abrir los ojos de lo que pudieron haber sido días de interminable pesadillas, Ginny se encontró recostada en una suave, caliente y conocida cama que abandonó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de donde estaba.

Ginny miró la habitación. Su corazón lo tenía acelerado. Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y los recuerdos a flor de piel. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí?

En el lugar en el que menos pensó volver a estar: _la casa, el cuarto y la cama de Harry en el Valle de Godric. _

¿Por qué? Aquel lugar le traía tan buenos como malos recuerdos, pero sobre todo malos recuerdos; en realidad uno en especial: _Harry y Romilda teniendo relaciones en esa misma cama. _

No quiso permanecer ni un solo segundo más ahí. Salió de la habitación un poco mareada a causa de lo débil que aún estaba, de lo cansada, pero sobre todo mareada por tantos malos recuerdos que no dejaban de atormentarla.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente y sin hacer ruido, sabía pues, que Harry estaba ahí, y lo menos que quería era verlo, aunque… no, mejor lo buscaba y le pedía una explicación del porqué estaban ahí y no con los otros.

No había nadie en la sala ni en el comedor ni en la cocina ni en el baño, el único lugar donde le quedaba chequear era el estudio. Lo encontró.

-Ah!, ya despertaste- dijo él sin mirarla.- Pensé que dormirías por lo menos un par de horas, pero por lo que veo ya estas mejor¿verdad?

Ginny se mordió los labios tratando de controlar sus nervios.

-Quiero ir a casa- fue su respuesta.

Ahí recién Harry la miró, sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre ella, observándola de pies a cabeza, examinándola con detenimiento hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Se quedaron fijamente mirando. Había muchas cosas que decir y aclarar, pero Harry no estaba seguro si Ginny le escucharía.

-La madriguera…, fue destruida. El fuego la convirtió en polvo y ceniza. No quedó nada en pie.

Ginny ya lo sabía. Pues era lo menos que podía ocurrir en cuanto los mortifagos supieran de su paradero.

-Quiero ir con James.- dijo no queriendo hablar mas del asunto. - Necesito estar con mi hijo, así como estoy segura el necesita de mi.

Harry suspiró.

-Por ahora es imposible. Ya es muy tarde y estoy seguro que en estos momentos James debe estar dormido.- Ginny lo miró. – Poción sin sueño. – aclaró – Mientras estabas inconciente, Draco y Nicholas vinieron para acá a informarme de que los niños y tus padres estaba en Grimmauld Place. Mañana Lily y él estarán aquí como nuevos. Más tranquilos.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí? – le preguntó Ginny tras unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Te molesta?- le contestó con otra pregunta Harry

-Sí - respondió Ginny sin dudar.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No es obvio?

Harry no respondió. Tal como lo sabía, Ginny no deseaba estar bajo el mismo techo que él. Suspiró. Sería difícil, pero tenía que intentar aclarar las cosas con ella antes que nada.

-Estás herido- dijo Ginny junto a él. Harry no se había dado cuenta que Ginny se había acercado a él mucho menos que hubiese cogido el ungüento que se había estado aplicando en el costado de su torso, para ser ella misma quien se lo aplicara.

Ginny actuó por instinto, su deber como sanadora se lo exigía antes que cualquier otra cosa. Harry tenía una gran herida de asqueroso aspecto. Abierta y profunda levemente infectada.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esto? – preguntó mientras untaba la herida con el ungüento para desinfectarlo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea. – dijo sinceramente. – Aunque creo que fue en el momento de escapar. Ya sabes, cuando el mortifago, ese nos lanzó la maldición.

No fue necesario que Ginny hablara, fue suficiente con sentir los músculos tensarse para saber que no estaban solos. Y en el momento que el mortifago lanzó la maldición, Harry se había lanzado a un lado con Ginny en brazos, sin percatarse que había un pequeño tronco con una sobresaliente rama que abrió la piel del moreno. Ginny recodaba haber escuchado un grito salir de Harry, pero no sabía el motivo. Luego de ese escape, ellos desaparecieron, apareciendo en el Valle de Godric. Ginny no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie, además, el dolor de su tobillo…

-Te desmayaste y tuve que subirte a mi cuarto. Te arreglé el tobillo y…- explicó Harry tras el incomodo y tenso silencio que se había apoderado de ellos.

Las suaves manos de Ginny tocaban su piel, y aquello hacía que Harry se sintiera mucho más que aliviado. Por otro lado, Ginny estaba un poco nerviosa por el contacto tan íntimo que estaban teniendo. Se supone que no tenía porqué sentirse tan afectada por eso, ya que era su deber como sanadora ocuparse de algún herido sin sentir ni un solo tipo de emoción, sin embargo, se trataba de Harry, y por lo tanto era imposible no estar tan confundida como estaba.

-Listo- dijo poniendo, como mínimo, un metro de distancia entre ellos.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Harry suspiró profundamente antes de decir:

-Ginny, yo nunca te engañe. Todo fue una trampa.

Ella lo miró y le dijo:

-Estoy muy cansada. Quiero irme a dormir.

-Ginny…

-Y tampoco quiero hablar de eso.

-Pero es que debes escucharme.

-Pero yo no quiero hacerlo.- dijo decidida a marcharse, pero Harry la detuvo sujetándola fuertemente por las muñecas.- Ya déjame en paz.- gimoteo.

-No hasta que me escuches.- Pero Ginny no quería escucharlo, y Harry dijo rápidamente. – Yo nunca te engañé, fue toda una trampa de Romilda para separarnos. Entiéndelo! Ella fue la culpable de todo, no yo. –Hizo una pausa. Ginny había dejado de forcejear y aunque no lo miraba, supo que tenía una pequeña oportunidad. – Ella lo preparo todo, para que creyeras que había pasado algo entre nosotros. - Ginny lo miró sin creerle una sola palabra.- Ginny, por favor, créeme.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo los vi. ¡Los vi.! Nadie me lo contó mucho menos me lo imaginé ni nada por el estilo- dijo rabiosa.- Yo los vi.

-¡Pero todo fue una maldita trampa!- rugió Harry.- Ella me engañó, te engaño. Se aprovechó de mi estado para tendernos una trampa.

-¿se aprovechó de qué?

-De mi estado- repitió Harry. Y añadió – Yo había bebido la noche anterior a nuestra cita. Estoy completamente seguro que ella debió encontrarme y entonces…

-¡No digas tonterías!- exclamó Ginny. – No quieras venir a tratar de justificar tu falta con semejante invento. ¿Qué te crees que soy¿Acaso una estúpida? Pues no! Y no te creo¿sabes por qué? Porque lo mismo dijiste cuando Cho Chang y tu despertaron en la misma cama aquel día antes de navidad. – Hizo una pausa tratando de controlarse para añadir – También habías bebido.

De aquello, hace tanto tiempo, que lo había olvidado, sin embargo, Ginny no, y estaba más que decidida a no creerle nada:

-Yo nunca te he engañado. En cambio tu… te fuiste con tu amigo el francés.

-¡Tenía mis razones!

-Razones que debiste aclarar antes de huir con él. – le reclamó y luego dijo sin poder callárselo por más tiempo. – Te vi besándote con él.

-¿Qué?- estaba confundida, no entendía lo que Harry estaba diciéndole.- ¿De que hablas?

-Fui a Francia a buscarte en casa de Laura, pero no te encontré porque ya te habías ido. Según tu amiga, habías huido con el francés después que él lograra finalmente convencerte de a quien amabas realmente era a él y no a mi. ¿sabes? Me dejó en shock, yo realmente no sabía que pensar. Lógicamente no creí en nada de lo que me dijo, hasta que los vi.

Los ojos de Harry llenos de lagrimas centellaban de furia. Ginny completamente impactada por la revelación, se llevó un mano a la boca para sofocar un sollozo.

Recordando, Ginny había sentido, una única vez, hace mucho tiempo atrás, la mirada de Harry sobre ella mientras besaba por primera vez a su gran amigo James Baudelaire.

-Ahora dime¿Quién engañó a quién?- dijo él.

-Yo no te engañé, simplemente intenté rehacer mi vida porque tú me habías…

-¡Con un demonio¡Nunca te engañé!

-Y yo tampoco.

Y ambos se quedaron en silencio pensando en lo que acaban de descubrir. Habían sido victimas de la circunstancias. Ninguno tenía culpa de lo ocurrido.

Y Ginny decidió darle una oportunidad a Harry.

-Pruébalo – dijo. Harry la miró – Demuéstrame que fue Romilda la que planeó todo. La que nos puso la trampa.

Y Harry por poco la agarra a coscorrones¿Es que acaso no le bastaba con su palabra? pues parecía que no. Afortunadamente, había una forma en la que Harry podía mostrar su inocencia.

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres, entonces te lo demostraré. Ven conmigo. – dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano.

-Pero¿Qué haces?

-Quieres una prueba de mi inocencia, bien, te la daré. Iremos a casa de Romilda.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry y Ginny se aparecieron frente a la casa de Romilda.

A diferencia de Ginny, que no dio ni un solo paso hacia la casa de Romilda, Harry caminó con paso seguro y firme hacia la entrada. Llamó varias veces, pero parecía que no había nadie.

-No sé que hacemos aquí, mejor vamonos.- dijo Ginny no queriendo verse las caras con la tipa esa.

-No. – fue la respuesta decidida de Harry. – Ha llegado el momentos que Romilda, tú y yo aclaremos las cosas.

Y como Romilda seguía sin abrir, furioso, Harry abrió la puerta con un "Bombarda".

-Creo que menos escandaloso habría sido que utilizaras el "Alohomora".- le criticó ella mirando en torno.

Gruñendo, Harry Ingresó a la casa seguido de Ginny. Pese a ser una casa muy bonita y muy bien arreglada, tenía un aspecto frío y algo tenebroso.

Ginny se estremeció.

-Parece ser que no hay nadie- dijo mirando en torno. Raro.

-Romilda! – le llamó Harry. –Romilda! – volvió a llamar por segunda y tercera y cuarta vez. En eso escuchó unos ruidos provenientes del segundo piso.

Instintivamente, Harry sacó su varita y fue a buscarla al dormitorio. La puerta estaba entre abierta, y con mucho cuidado se asomó. Lo que vio lo dejó en shock.

-¿Romilda?

La susodicha dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de Harry.

¡Maldición, no!

Sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, mucho menos su nerviosismo, Romilda miró como quien mira a la muerte de cerca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero Harry no respondió, él miraba las vestimentas de Romilda y el baúl en el que había estado guardando sus cosas. Luego a ella, la miró a los ojos.

Y entonces lo entendió todo.

-¿Por qué?

Sería inútil negar lo evidente. Empinando el rostro, Romilda miró a Harry fríamente, pero sobre todo con odio.

-No me dejaste otro camino- fue su respuesta. Miró hacia la puerta donde Ginny observaba la escena estupefacta. – la preferiste a ella en vez de mi.

Harry la miró incrédulo y luego dijo:

-Pero yo estuve contigo.

Con una sonrisa tremendamente cínica, Romilda soltó:- Accediste a estar conmigo para que dejara de perseguirte. Te apiadaste de mi y decidiste darme una oportunidad, por supuesto, después de tu fracaso con Evanne. Fui tu última elección.

-Romilda…

-Pero sobre todo- continuó ella- porque yo te recordaba a ella de algún modo u otro. Quiza en lo que se refiere al temperamento.: sabías que somos muy parecidas en ello?- le dijo a Ginny. Se encogió de hombros para luego añadir- Aunque quizá, el hecho de que te fijaras en mí haya sido porque usaba el mismo perfume parisino que ella usaba.

Ante tal confesión, Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado, ya que era precisamente eso de Romilda lo que motivo a que la buscara. Ella le recordaba a Ginny en sus gustos, en su temperamento cuando se enojaba y además… su perfume, aquel que lo volvía loco. Sin embargo, aunque la fragancia de Ginny impregnado en Romilda no lo enloquecía de la misma forma que lo hacía Ginny, aún así se sentía a gusto con ella porque le tenía aprecio. No la amaba, pero la apreciaba.

Era loco, pero así estaban las cosas.

No obstante, aquel hecho no era motivo suficiente para que Romilda hiciera lo que hizo. Romilda era una mortifago. Lo había engañado, se había burlado de él, y…¡maldición! En momentos de desasosiego, le había confesado a Romilda muchas cosas respecto a su trabajo, sus amigos, pero sobre todo y lo mas importante, le había confiado la seguridad de su hija (al menos dos veces) mientras se iba de viaje a alguna misión.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado por lo que Romilda podía haberle hecho a su hija. La miró, y finalmente Harry vio la verdadera cara de Romilda: fría, cruel, cínica…, la de una demente.

Sus puños se cerraron con furia, sus uñas se clavaban en la piel. Sus labios fuertemente cerrados formaban una delgada línea sobre su rostro endurecido, oscuro.

La iba a matar.

Avanzó hacia ella con el propósito de estrangularla con sus propias manos, pero unas pequeñas y delicadas manos femeninas se posaron sobre su brazo, ejerciendo presión, que de alguna u otra forma se las arregló para contenerlo en su loca idea.

La miró, y pese a la situación en la que se encontraban, no pudo evitar sentirse tranquilo. Era tal la energía y la tranquilidad que Ginny ejercía aún sobre él, a tal punto de serenarlo en una situación difícil.

Ginny, libre de la sorpresa inicial, decidió que había llegado el momento de exigirle no una sino, muchas explicaciones. Ahora que sabía quien era, no pararía hasta conseguir su cometido. Iba llegar al fondo de la verdad sea cual sea el resultado.

-Tu historia ha sido realmente muy interesante y conmovedora, sin embargo, ten por seguro que si Harry y yo estamos aquí es por otro asunto.- hizo una pausa y dijo, tras echarle un vistazo a la cara sarcástica de Romilda:- Voy a hacerte un pregunta.- Harry bufó, pero Ginny lo ignoró pues sabía lo que estaba pensando: Romilda no aceptaría su culpa tan fácilmente.- ¿Planeaste deliberadamente mi separación con Harry?

Una sonrisa irónicamente cínica se dibujo en la cara de Romilda.

-¿Por qué crees que voy a responder esa preguntar?

Y Ginny le dijo la respuesta.

-Porque los villanos alardean de sus fechorías cuando se sienten grandes, poderosos.

-¡Vaya! Gracias por el elogio.

-No es un elogio.

-…-Romilda

-¿…?-Harry

-Entonces…¿Lo hiciste? Te aprovechaste del estado de Harry para hacerme creer que habían mantenido relaciones.

Y sin dudar, Romilda le respondió que sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estando sola, lejos de él quedabas vulnerable. Tú y tu hijo.

-¿Entonces lo sabías?- pregunto Harry estupefacto.- ¿Sabías que iba a tener un hijo mío?

-Por su puesto. Todos los cazadores de la muerte lo sabíamos.

Cazadores de la muerte, igual, mortifago.

Silencio.

Y luego estalló la furia de Ginny.

-¡Maldita zorra¡No tenías ningún derecho¡ninguno!

Quería lanzarse sobre ella y dejarla calva, pero Harry la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura.

-¡Su-el-ta-me!

-Sé como te sientes, pero así no. ¡Contrólate!

-¡La voy a matar!- forcejeaba.

Y Romilda se burlaba.

-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo? Que pude hacerte pagar una y cada una de las lágrimas y humillaciones por las que pasé gracias a ti.

-Nunca te hice nada.

-Me quitaste a Harry.

-Él nunca fue tuyo. Nunca te lo quite porque no lo tenías.

-Pero lo iba a ser, y tu te interpusiste.

Y ambas, al parecer, se habían olvidado de la presencia de Harry, que las escuchaba le rechinaban los dientes al sentirse tratado como si fuera un objeto.

-Bien, eso ya no importa ahora.

¡Importaba¡Claro que importaba! Porque ahora que Ginny sabía la verdad sobre la trampa… no habría pasado todo el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar: La perdida de un amigo, de un amor y de su hija… Si Romilda no hubiese intervenido, su pequeño retoño en esos momentos estaría con vida.

Viva. Lily estaría viva.

-Mi hija estaría viva.- dijo casi en un susurro.

Obviamente Romilda no la escuchó, pero Harry sí.

_Mi hija estaría viva..- _Harry creía haber oído mal, sin embargo…-_Mi hija estaría viva…_- esa frase no dejaba de martillarle la cabeza a la vez que experimentaba lo horrorosa sensación de como si le estuvieran perforando el estómago. Un vacío bajo sus pies en el que caía y caía… ¿Ginny había tenido una hija?

Aquella revelación provocó que el aire le faltara, y que soltara a Ginny.

-Hubieras visto la cara que tenías- decía Romilda divertida mientras traía aquellos recuerdos al presente.- ¡Fue glorioso! Nunca lo olvidaré.

Y Ginny tampoco.

Y Harry reaccionó tarde.

Habría sido mas fácil coger la varita y hechizar a Romilda mientras estaba distraída, sin embargo, Ginny prefirió los golpes a lo Weasley.

La pilló desprevenida, sin defensa. Quería desquitar su furia, su rabia. Sentía enferma, consumida por causa de todo lo ocurrido "gracias a la maravillosa intervención de Romilda". Su hija estaba muerta por su culpa.

Y por la suya.

Ella también era culpable. Si no hubiese caído en aquella trampa, si no hubiese salido corriendo en vez de tratar de arreglar las cosas en el acto… su hija estaría viva. Con ella.

Le arrancó mechones de pelo; la golpeó con toda sus fuerzas. Romilda se defendía como podía y de alguna u otra forma lograba también dar en Ginny.

Harry intentó separar a las fieras, y le cayeron varios golpes en el intento. Por otro lado, Ginny estaba como descontrolada. Parecía haber enloquecido. Gruesas y desesperadas lagrimas brotaban de sus preciosos ojos. Sollozaba, maldecía atormentada.

Harry se vio obligado a usar la varita.

Ambas salieron disparadas. Ginny cayó sobre la cama de Romilda y esta cayó sobre un sillón. Harry se apresuró al lado de Ginny olvidándose completamente de Romilda.

-Ginny…- le llamó suavemente. Ella ni lo miró. Armándose de paciencia, Harry suspiró y luego deslizó una de sus grandes manos por la melena alborotada para después ir bajándola por la mejilla húmeda, que acarició con devoción y cuidado. Finalmente le cogió el mentón y lo levantó presionando sin brusquedad.- mírame.- le pidió cuando ella apartó su rostro de él, pero Ginny parecía no ser capaz ni de eso, sin embargo, Harry insistió y suavemente logró obligarla a que lo mirara.

Sus miradas se encontraron; mientras que en la mirada verde había… nada. Los sentimientos estaban de lado y solo había una capa sólida, fuerte e impenetrable en la mirada ámbar deseaba sumergirse para aliviar el dolor que la mataba. Y sin poder evitarlo más, se abrazó a él., se aferró a él como si fuera su salvavidas, en el que deseaba encontrar un cosuelo, una curación a todos sus miedos y tormentos...

Y Harry estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle lo que ella buscaba de él.

-Pero que escena más conmovedora- se escuchó la voz fría de Romilda.- Es un lástima que acabe pronto. ¡Stupefy!- grito al tiempo que Harry formaba un luminoso escudo alrededor suyo y de Ginny. Y una vez que la descarga del choque de ambas energías desapareciera, Harry sabía lo que vería a continuación

Nada. Romilda había huido.

-Vamonos de aquí- dijo con la mandíbula apretada, pues aquel lugar era una bomba de tiempo.

Una vez en el Valle de Godric.

Ginny tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y secos de tanto llorar. Se encontraba arrinconada y encogida sobre el sillón del que se había posesionado, y si no fuera porque estaba respirando, Harry habría creído que estaba muerta.

Un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al recordar el terrible suceso, de años atrás, cuando en una morgue de hospital en Francia vio el "cadáver" de Ginny. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa imagen de su mente.

Se acercó a ella con dos tazas de chocolate caliente; dejando el suyo en la mesita de centro, donde se sentó para quedar frente a Ginny, le ofreció una a ella.

-Ten, bebe un poco. Te hará bien- le dijo acercándole la humeante taza con una mano mientras que con la otra, en un acto reflejo, le apartaba un mechón de pelo del rostro y se lo colocaba tras la oreja. Ella ahí recién lo miró. Sus miradas se encontraron. En los ojos de ambos había el mismo brillo de nostalgia, de añoranza y pesadumbre por lo que pudo ser y no fue.

-Gracias.- dijo ella recibiendo con cuidado la taza que Harry le ofrecía. Bebió un poco y sintió como el dulce y reconfortante líquido caliente le recorría por todo el cuerpo llenándola del calor que le había abandonado horas atrás.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio mientras ambos bebían de sus tazas. Debían hablar. Eran tantas las cosas que tenían que decirse, pero ninguno sabía como empezar.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Harry tras lo que pareció horas de tenso silencio.

-No.- fue la respuesta de Ginny.

Harry ya lo sabía y se sintió como un estúpido por hacer una pregunta como esa.

Otro silencio.

-¿Qué pasará ahora con Romilda?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros y luego se pasó la mano por el pelo con claro signos de cansancio antes de responder:

-Solo nos queda esperar.

Harry vio con malestar la decepción y la cólera en los ojos de Ginny.

-¿Esperar que¿A qué haga otra de las suyas¿a que salga de su escondite y comience a matar gente¿Eso es lo que hay que esperar?

Harry suspiró armándose de paciencia. Sabía que la conversación que iba a tener a continuación sería bastante molesta.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles como crees. Se lleva tiempo…

-Pero eso es precisamente lo que no tenemos: Tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de capturarla.- se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar delante de la chimenea. Iba y venía sobre sus pasos, mientras trataba de idear algún plan para atrapar a Romilda.

Harry la miraba, y por un breve instante sus labios se curvaron ligeramente, pero luego, la sonrisa que se iba asomando se desvaneció. El "tenemos" que Ginny había pronunciado no le gusto mucho, así como tampoco la determinación que había visto en sus ojos. ¿Acaso Ginny estaba pensando hacer algo que la pondría en peligro? No. Era mejor no hacerse esa pregunta. De solo pensarlo, un terrible miedo se apoderaba de él.

-Romilda tiene que pagar por lo que es y por todo lo que hizo- decía la pelirroja como si el asunto fuera mas allá de un asunto oficial, como si estuviera…como si estuviera tomándose el asunto de Romilda como algo personal. Y la verdad es que motivos no le faltaba. Sin embargo, pese a compartir el mismo sentimiento hacia Romilda, nunca le iba a perdonar lo que le había echo a él y Ginny: Separarlos. ¿todo para que? Para dejar desprotegida a Ginny.

-La atraparemos- dijo Harry duramente. Ginny lo miró y Harry le devolvió la mirada.- A ella y a todos sus compinches.

Ginny quería creerle, deseaba de todo corazón poder hacerlo, pero aún había una parte en ella que se mostraba recelosa con él. y Harry se dio cuenta, por la manera fría y seca que lo miraba.

-Confía en mi.

Ginny no le respondió. Regresó al sofá frente a la chimenea. Se quitó los zapatos y cogió una manta doblada colocada sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Deberías ir a mi cuarto y descansar.- le dijo Harry mientras la observaba luchar por encontrar una postura cómoda.

-Gracias, pero aquí estoy bien.

Harry suspiró para sus adentros.

-Bien, en ese caso…-Con un simple movimiento de varita, Harry convocó un par de almohadas, una sábana y una manta para él.- Dormiré aquí- dijo ante la mirada interrogativa de la pelirroja – Espero no te moleste, pero no pienso darme el lujo de dormir cómodamente en una cama calentita mientras tú lo haces en ese sofá. Dormiré en la alfombra.

A pesar de todo, Ginny se sintió agradecida. No quería estar sola, a pesar de demostrar lo contrario.

Harry e acomodó en la alfombra, a medio metro del sillón donde Ginny descansaba. No la dejaría sola ni aunque Ginny se lo suplicara. No la dejaría sola nunca más.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

En las afueras de Londres, al pie de una pequeña colina, se erguía una mansión, una antigua y hermosa construcción de piedra que daba la impresión de ser un pequeño castillo. Dicho castillo estaba rodeado de inmensos árboles y de un esplendido jardín de diversas especias.

Era el paraíso, sin embargo, para ella era el infierno.

Jamás borraría de su mente todo lo que sufrió, durante sus primeros años de vida, en aquella mansión. Sus padres nunca la quisieron simplemente por ser mujer. Si hubiera sido un niño quizá la hubiesen amado como a su hermano. Su hermano, él era el único que siempre demostró quererla. Nunca la dejó sola, ni cuando sus padres fueron encerrados en Azkaban, ni cuando estos regresaron mas desquiciados que nunca. Greg siempre cuidó de ella cuando lo necesitaba y cuando no, también. La defendía de todos incluso, en una ocasión, se enfrentó a sus padres por ella. Desde entonces el lazo entre ellos era mucho más fuerte que nunca, sin embargo…

Lo quería, a pesar de todo, era su hermano, y estaba dispuesta a todo por él, incluso morir. Paso el tiempo, con 21 años, su hermano seguía siendo preparado para sobresalir. Sus padres y aquel al que servían eran los encargados. Ambos eran concientes del destino que les habían tocado, por lo tanto estaban destinados a servir de por vida al mago mas tenebroso que jamás existió en los últimos tiempos. No obstante, cuando todo parecía indicar que en la última guerra la victoria sería de Lord Voldemort, este dejo de existir.

Harry Potter, _el niño que vivió_, se encargó de que así fuera. Voldemort pereció y con él arrastró a muchos de sus seguidores, incluidos sus padres.

La muerte de un padre debería afectar a un hijo, sin embargo, ella no sintió nada por aquellos que nunca le enseñaron lo que era el amor y el respeto por un padre. Tampoco lloró por ellos, y a decir verdad, se sintió aliviada de que ya no estuvieran. Sin embargo, su hermano que había estado mucho mas unido con ellos, juró vengarse. Vengaría la muerte de sus padres y la de su mentor.

Y se vio obligada, por una cuestión de lealtad, a seguirlo.

Pero nunca creyó que al hacerlo terminaría siendo victima de su propio hermano. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque se enamoró de quien no debía, por casarse con él y formar una familia.

-Yo solo quería ser feliz- dijo ella cuando se vio frente a la enorme puerta de la mansión. Suspiró y acto seguido sacó la varita de entre sus ropas y dibujo con esta una estrella de cinco picos invertida a la vez que recitaba un viejo conjuro en una lengua extraña. La estrella brilló en un rojo fuego y de inmediato ella colocó su mano sobre el centro de la imagen.

Y entonces la luz roja la absorbió y la introdujo al interior del castillo.

Definitivamente el interior era todo lo contrario al exterior. Tenebroso, frío, oscuro. Daba la impresión de ser un lugar donde los más atroces actos, como el sacrificio humano, se hubieran cometido.

En la más absoluta oscuridad, ella camino con paso seguro hasta adentrarse un poco más. Conocía aquella casa de palmo a palmo, así que no le fue difícil dirigirse hacia el estudio en el que estaba segura, su hermano se hallaría aguardando su llegada.

Ingresó. Una antigua lámpara de aceite era la única luz que iluminaba la sala. No había más, ni siquiera la chimenea encendida ni ninguna vela u otro objeto.

Miró entornó y encontró a su hermano sentado en su sillón favorito frente al enorme ventanal que daba hacia exterior. Una vista esplendida se podría decir, ya que desde su posición se podía ver el terreno de la propiedad y mas. No estaba solo. Con él estaban Romilda Vane y Jordan Katzemberg.

-Buenas noches- dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano únicamente.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo Romilda. Ella la ignoró y paso de largo hasta sitiarse cerca a su hermano. Romilda la miró con ganas de asesinarla, mientras Jordan rió entre dientes por el desaire.

-¿Puedo saber para qué me mandaste a llamar con tanta urgencia?- le preguntó a su hermano. Este se puso de pie lentamente y se giró hacia ella con una mirada severa.

Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-Déjennos solos- les ordenó a Romilda y Jordan. Jordan no tenía ni un problema en abandonar la sala, pero Romilda, sí y estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Jordan evito que lo hiciera al susurrarle: _será mejor que no lo provoques. _

Y salieron. Los dos hermanos quedaron solos en la sala. Ninguno habló esperando que el otro lo hiciera, pero como el hermano de ella no disfrutaba mucho de los juegos del quien hacía mejor el mudo,dijo:

-Has hecho muy mal en ocultarme que Weasley y su hijo estaban ocultos en ese lugar al que llaman _la madriguera, _¿Por qué?

Ella se demoró en responder pese a que tenía la respuesta. Había planeado lo que diría en cuando ese momento llegara.

-No podía. Habría sido muy sospechoso que te aparecieras con todo tu ejercito a las dos horas que había llegado- y como el hombre no dijo nada, ella continuó- Harry se daría cuenta y entonces no descansaría hasta dar con el soplón de la familia, ya que supuestamente, solo la familia es quien sabe del regreso de Ginny.

Se hizo un silencio, y el hombre que la observaba fijamente se dedicaba a examinar con detenimiento sus palabras. Muy cierto. Harry habría sospechado de la familia inmediatamente, e incluso hasta de su propia sombra.

-Muy, bien, tiene lógica tu razonamiento, sin embargo, aun así debiste venir y decírmelo.

-¡Iba a hacerlo!

-¿De verdad¿Cuándo?- la joven de 28 años no supo que contestar- No has estado haciendo tu trabajo como deberías, Dru.

Ella lo miró a la cara tratando de que su expresión no dijera nada de lo que deseaba gritar. La rabia contenida, la frustración que sentía por la situación en la que vivía. Si bien no odiaba a su hermano por obligarle a hacer cosas que no deseaba, estaba furiosa con él. Herida. Estaba en sus manos y no podía ser nada para remediarlo.

-Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema- continuó él.

"_Pequeño no, grande sí_"- quiso decirle ella.

-Bien, creo que necesitas un poco de motivación.

Ella lo miró con ojos esperanzadores.

-¿Me dejaras… me dejaras verla?

-¡Por supuesto¿Qué clase de personas crees que soy para privarte de tu hija?

Ella reprimió el impulso de enarcar las cejas significativamente, no vaya a ser que después su hermano no la dejará ver a su pequeña.

Sin decir más nada, se acercaron hasta uno de los enormes estantes que llegaban hasta el techo. Él buscó entre sus libros un tomo con cubierta de cuero azul y tiró de él hacia adelante. Tras una pequeña sacudida del estante, este se hizo hacia atrás y luego se desplazó hacia la izquierda para dejarles paso hacia un oscuro pasillo empedrado. Un túnel de lo más escalofriante que llevaba hacia otro que los conecto a una sala circular sin techo, y la cruzaron hasta llegar a un pequeño cuadro que flotaba en el centro. Se trataba de un hermoso paisaje de campo con una casita en medio que parecía de juguete. Estaba oscuro en los exteriores, pero se podía ver las luces encendidas en el interior de la casa. Una vez frente a esta, él dijo: _Bella._

La imagen brilló y acto seguido, tras un ligero remesón, esta se agigantó quedando del tamaño de una puerta. Se miraron y él sonrió y la invitó a ingresar primero. Ella desde luego no dudo y cruzo el umbral hasta verse dentro de la imagen. Su hermano apareció junto a ella al segundo. Se volvieron a mirar y luego caminaron en dirección a la pequeña casa.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no vienes por aquí?- le preguntó ella a su hermano.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitaste mi casa?- le preguntó él. Dru le miró duramente.

-No entiendo, porqué, entonces te quedaste con ella.- le recriminó.

-Porque por sus venas corre mi sangre - dijo- No iba permitir que unos miserables muggles cuidaran de mi hija¿verdad? Además, tengo grandes planes para ella.

Ella lo miró con pesar, pero no dijo nada.

Como pasaba la media noche, era normal que su hija y la de Greg estuvieran durmiendo, sin embargo, Dru decidió pasar la noche con su hija hasta que amaneciera.

-¿No dirá nada tu marido?

-Lo he dejado profundamente dormido- dijo con malestar ya que sentía remordimientos por tener que drogar a su esposo.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, ve. Pero solo una cosa, querida si quieres ver mas seguido a tu hija, acata las ordenes como tiene que ser. De lo contrario, me dará mucha pena por ti, pero me encargaré que no la vuelvas a ver nunca más.

No podía negarse. O era Ginny, o era su hija.

-Como tú, digas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tras los eventos de la noche pasada, a Harry se le hizo casi imposible pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Una vendaval de sentimientos encontrados lo asaltaron provocándole mil malestares, pero también…

Sonrió. Como diría el dicho:_ después de la tormenta viene la calma,_ algo por el estilo experimento. En cierto modo estaba feliz porque había descubierto que tenía un hijo con Ginny, pero por otro, furioso por haber sido objeto de un complot, de un engaño que terminó por separarlo de Ginny. La miró. Ella aún dormía.

Suspiró cansado sin dejar de mirarla y lamentarse por todo lo ocurrido.

Si no hubiese bebido aquella maldita tarde, otra sería la historia. Romilda nunca se hubiera aprovechado de él y entonces él y Ginny habrían estado juntos disfrutando, seguramente de un feliz matrimonio.

Volvió a suspirar. Y con una sonrisa sarcástica se dijo:

-He sido violado.

Se encontraba en la sala, sentado frente a la chimenea, en el mismo sofá que Ginny ocupaba. Ella dormía placidamente entre sus brazos. No habían hecho nada, aún – pensó Harry divertido – pero debido a que ella tampoco pasó buena noche. Mientras le apartaba algunos mechones rojos de su pecoso rostro, pensaba en lo ocurrido en casa de Romilda; en lo que había descubierto con respecto a Ginny. Había tenido otro hijo. Una niña al parecer, y esta había muerto.

En medio de la noche, entre sollozos y suplicas desesperadas, Ginny rogaba que le devolvieran a su hija, que no la mataran. Aquello confirmaba lo que había creído se trataba de un error, sin embargo, pese a la sorpresa del momento que le causa esa revelación, en lo único que pudo pensar Harry, fue en consolarla.

El corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos cuando la vio tan desvalida. Suplicando, sollozando. Harry la tomó entre sus brazos acunándola, susurrándole palabras reconfortantes, estimulantes. Le besaba la frente, los ojos, las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas y finalmente junto sus labios con los de ella.

La inesperada sensación la sorprendió y la liberó de su pesadilla. La negrura retrocedió, se apartó y recuperó el aliento. Unos dedos fuertes se curvaban alrededor de su mandíbula. Los labios que la habían sorprendido regresaron y la calidez llenó todo su ser, alejando el frío de la muerte. Aquellos labios seguían pegados a los suyos, tranquilizadoramente vivos, el vínculo entre un sueño y el siguiente. Pasó de la pesadilla a una sensación de paz, de estar a gusto y segura gracias a la fuerza que la rodeaba y a los latidos de un corazón que no era el suyo.

No estaba sola en la desgracia. Allí había alguien que le daba calor y que mantenía los recuerdos a distancia. El hielo de sus venas se derritió, sus labios se suavizaron y, con un titubeo, devolvieron  
el beso.

Ella se apartó. Harry alzó la cabeza y la oyó susurrar levemente. Luego, los labios esbozaron una sonrisa inequívocamente femenina, se movió y se acurrucó en su regazo. Harry contuvo una exclamación y se mordió el labio. Ginny apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho ydurmiótranquila, sin agitación.

Había hecho algo que no debía. La había besado, bueno¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer estando en el estado desesperado en el que se encontraba? Sea cual fuera la excusa, no había justificado su proceder.

Ginny estaba aferrada a él, así que le resultó imposible volver a depositarla en el sofá sin tener que despertarla. Y estando tan sensible como estaba era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Al día siguiente estaría mas tranquila, recargada de energía y vitalidad; lista como para enfrentarse a la cruel realidad, pero de momento, ella necesitaba de él, y Harry estaría con ella velando sus sueños.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Los primeros rayos de luz se filtraban por las oscuras cortinas de la casa. Ginny despertaba con una sonrisa perezosa y feliz. Había dormido tan bien, tan cómoda y deliciosamente bien, como hace años no lo hacía. Con los ojos aún cerrados. Se removió en los brazos de Harry, acurrucándose mucho más contra él, disfrutando de su calor, de su olor, de sus caricias y…

Y Ginny abrió inmediatamente los ojos sorprendida. Pestaño varias veces para asegurarse que no se trataba de un sueño.

-Eh…hola- saludó Harry no sabiendo que decir.

Inmediatamente, Ginny se incorporó y se alejó de él confundida¿Qué diablos había pasado?

-Tuviste una pesadilla- respondió a la pregunta silenciosa de la pelirroja.

Ginny frunció el ceño, la verdad es que no se acordaba de nada sobre la pesadilla, pero de lo que si se acordó inmediatamente fue de lo ocurrido en la madriguera y en casa de Romilda.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la deliciosa diatriba de insultos que Ginny dirigía a Romilda. Y cuando terminó, agitada dijo:

-Llévame con mi hijo. Quiero estar con él, ya.

Harry la miró con las cejas enarcadas y con ojos totalmente inexpresivos. Ginny no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante ese gesto.

Harry se puso de pie, y lentamente se acercó a ella hasta quedar a unos escasos 50 centímetros. Ella alzó la barbilla y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Estarás con él más tarde. Por el momento, sólo nos queda esperar a que Sirius y los otros lo traigan aquí.

Ginny contuvo sus ganas de replicar, así que solo le quedó morderse la lengua. Suspiró y acto seguido se pasó las manos por la cara.

Ella se volvió a alejar de él y empezó a caminar sobre sus propios pasos y reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos. Había tantas cosas de la que debían hablar, discutir, pero sobre todo aclarar. ¡Caray! Harry nunca le había engañado. Todo había sido una maldita trampa de esa estúpida de Romilda. Un engaño, una mentira para separarlos: "_Y yo caí como una idiota_"- se recriminaba.

Por otro lado Harry, pensaba la manera de abordar el tema de la hija que ella había tenido y que murió en manos de los mortifagos. No sabía como Ginny se lo tomaría cuando le hiciera la pregunta, lo mejor sería esperar. No era el momento, "_no ahora, mas tarde_"- se decía, pero la maldita incertidumbre no lo dejaba.

-Harry…

-Ginny…

Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron. Harry enarcó las cejas, Ginny se mordió el labio inferior.

Otro silencio.

-Esto…- empezó Harry pasándose una mano por su ya despeinada melena- Si tienes algo que decir…- concedió.

Ginny no solo tenía algo que decir, también quería preguntar, saber, pero sobre todo aclarar muchas cosas. No estaba muy segura de aceptar lo que el destino le deparaba en adelante, pero si iba a tener que estar relacionada con Harry…, mejor él para cuidar de James en el caso de que ella…

Harry la observaba ir y venir sobre sus pasos, no sabía, mejor dicho, sospechaba lo que por esa cabecita testaruda debía estar pasando¿acaso insistiría en que la dejara marchar con su hijo¡Por Merlín, no! No deseaba que Ginny continuara con esa cantaleta, porque si seguía así, iban a tener muchos dolores de cabeza.

-Harry- empezó ella en un tono algo indeciso – Voy a hacerte una pregunta- él ya sabía cuál sería esa pregunta.- No vas a dejar que James y yo nos marchemos¿verdad?

Harry la miró intensamente a los ojos antes de soltar su rotundo No.

Ginny ya lo sabía. Suspiró, y Harry se preparó para escuchar sus replicas y protestas, sin embargo, nada. No dijo nada. Y él, sorprendido no pudo evitar preguntarle:

-¿No vas a discutir?

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de responderle:

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó desconfiado.

-¿Es que acaso deseas que te discuta?- le preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Obvio, no, pero…

-Escucha, para mi esto no es fácil¿sabes? Si las cosas dependieran de mi y no hubieran terminado de la forma en como…terminaron, créeme que mandaría todo al diablo y me desaparecería con mi hijo. Sin embargo…dadas las circunstancias, mi excursión a Escocia se ha cancelado, y ahora estoy obligada a permanecer aquí por mi propia seguridad y la de mi hijo, además…- titubeo, y Harry vio como se le tornaba difícil a Ginny la situación.- además creo que después de lo que descubrimos anoche…- suspiró profundamente- te mereces una oportunidad con James.

-Ginny…

-Porque… porque…- la voz comenzó a quebrársele. Ahora que había comenzado no iba a detenerse.- porque sé que James estará seguro contigo si algo llegara a pasar…- sin pensárselo, Harry se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-No pasará nada.- le aseguró. Ginny no pudo evitar estremecerse. Su contacto, sus palabras y el delicioso calor que emanaba su cuerpo…¡Bendito sea el cielo! No podía estar menos agradecida por estar una vez más entre sus brazos. Suspiró, y mas que nada, por instinto correspondió a su abrazo. Necesitaba de su fortaleza, de su seguridad y optimismo para seguir adelante. Y sabía que si estaba con él pasara lo que pasara, en adelante las cosas serían mas fáciles de sobrellevar.

-Gracias- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a ella en aquel momento de desasosiego.

-No los dejaré solos, nunca.- era una promesa, y Ginny se aferró a ella - Estaré con ustedes, pase lo que pase. Seremos una familia y…

Ginny se apartó un poco de él, lo suficiente como para mirarle a la cara y convencerse de que no había oído mal. Entonces lo supo. Harry le estaba pidiendo que vuelva con él. ¡Ay, caramba! Eso si no se lo esperaba, al menos no todavía.

-Harry yo…- intentó soltarse de él sutilmente, pero le resultó difícil hacerlo.

-Ginny, cásate conmigo.

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que logró articular, mientras sentía que su corazón latía desbocadamente.

-Cásate conmigo- repitió él.

La miraba intensamente como intentando ver mas allá de sus ojos, y saber lo que estaba pensando. En realidad, él podía hacerlo, pero sabía que sería un error si intentaba hacerlo, pero bueno, la cuestión no era esa. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para haberle propuesto matrimonio, ya que las cosas no estaban claras entre ellos, pero¿Qué podía hacer? Si lo que mas deseaba era estar con ella y con su hijo, y con Lily, obviamente, recuperar el tiempo perdido y compensarles en todo.

Estaba bastante claro que ninguno de los dos había tenido la culpa de lo ocurrido, bueno, quizá un poco, pero por lo demás… miró a Ginny, ella seguía teniendo la misma expresión de incredulidad ¡Oh rayos¿Y ahora, qué¿Es que acaso ya no lo amaba?

Y él¿la amaba?, se preguntaba Ginny¿Cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que Harry le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio? Existían tres posibilidades: La primera es que podría amarla, pero habían pasado mas de cinco años desde la última vez que él le dijera _te amo,_ por lo que era imposible pensar que él siguiera…, no después de haber estado a punto de casarse con una muy popular y bella auror yanqui; además, el trato "especial" con la que él la trató durante las dos semanas pasadas… Pero bueno, no se iba a poner a pensar en eso ahora¿verdad?

El motivo numero dos, y por el que Ginny estaba convencida, Harry le pedía matrimonio por James. Depuse de todo se trataba de su hijo, y lo mas seguro es que deseaba darle un hogar, estabilidad, protección. Su protección. La misma dedicación y amor que le daba a Lily, que a su vez necesitaba una madre que la ame.

Y ella estaba más que dispuesta.

Y el tercer y último motivo, era una mezcla de los dos primeros, algo que se le antojaba enormemente, sin embargo, este y el primer motivo quedaban relegados, momentáneamente, por el segundo.

Y si ese era el motivo por el que Harry le pedía que se casara con él, entonces ya tenía su respuesta. No era suficiente. Lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-No.- Ella quería más, y además James no se merecía que sus padres estuvieran juntos si no había amor por ambas partes. – No me casaré contigo.

Harry la soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos antes de preguntarle el por qué de su respuesta.

-Es muy pronto- dijo simplemente sin mirarle a los ojos.- Además, las cosas entre nosotros no están claras, y para serte sincera, el matrimonio es en lo último en lo que pensaría. Para mí lo más importante en estos momentos es mi hijo. Nada más.- hizo una pausa el pecho le subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo de negarse a su petición. Luego tomando coraje, alzó el rostro y lo miró sin mirarle a los ojos y le dijo:- Por cierto, ya va siendo hora que mi hijo este aquí¿A que hora se supone que lo van a traer?

¡Eran las ocho de la mañana! Demasiado temprano como para que James y Lily estuvieran despiertos después de los acontecimientos de la noche pasada.

-Estarán aquí en cualquier momento- dijo con la voz bronca y con ojos chispeantes, aunque su rostro no marcaba ningún rastro de furia. ¡maldita bruja obstinada! No podía creerse que lo hubiese rechazado.

-Ya, entonces iré a preparar algo de desayunar.

-Te acompaño.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la cocina, sin embargo, ante que Ginny empujara siquiera la puerta aleatoria, Harry la retuvo por un brazo, tiró de ella hacia sí, la rodeó con sus brazos, y antes de que ella se diera cuanta de lo que estaba pasando, la besó.

¡Ay, Dios! Sus labios no dejaban de moverse sobre su boca, atrapándola en la sensual red de su hechizo. No podía pensar y tampoco quería hacerlo. Y entonces él la obligó a separar los labios utilizando las caricias de su lengua y el beso se convirtió en algo mucho más intenso e infinitamente más tentador. Era un beso tan cargado de pasión que Ginny sintió la ya conocida ráfaga de calor.

Esos labios se apoderaron completamente de los suyos y la pasión, que intentaba reprimir, la inundó. No era un beso como el de la vez anterior, este era diferente, no era violento pero sí demasiado perturbador e intenso. Era obvio que no iba a poder librarse de él, así que lo único que le quedó por hacer fue corresponderle y disfrutar del momento. Y que momento, Harry jamás le había besado de aquella forma tan sensual, intensa. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él la sostuvo delicadamente por la nuca mientras le frotaba la espalda con la otra mano y la acercaba hacia él, de modo que sus senos acabaron aplastados contra su pecho, y luego esa mano descendió más y más hasta su trasero. Apretó, masajeo y levantó hasta que ella puso sentirlo maravillosamente duro contra su ombligo.

Jadeo. Quiso alejarse de él, era una locura lo que estaban haciendo, y no es que no lo deseaba, pero…

-Harry, no…

Pero Harry no la soltó, ni siquiera para darle oportunidad de respirar, bueno, cedió un poco, y ella respiró, pero lo hizo dentro de su boca, y entonces…el beso se volvió salvaje por ambas partes.

Y más peligroso.

Tenían que para ¡debían hacerlo! De lo contrario… Era demasiado pronto y terminarían lamentándolo.

¿Qué debían hacer, entonces? De momento parar, y eso fue lo que hicieron pese a desear hacer con todo el alma lo que el cuerpo y el corazón pedían.

-No podemos- dijo ella a media voz. Sus labios estaban hinchados, su rostro rojo y sus ojos los tenía velado por la pasión insatisfecha.

-Lo sé.- dijo el haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y alejarse de ella.- Lo siento.- se disculpo.

Ginny se estremeció ante su disculpa¿Por qué lo hacía? Si la culpa había sido de los dos.

-No importa- seguía confundida, sofocada y frustrada, tanto como lo estaba Harry. Bueno, quizá no tanto.- No volverá a pasar.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron ligeramente y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos antes de decir:

-Aún.

Ginny sintió que la conocida ráfaga de calor le recorría todo e l cuerpo, acaso Harry… él…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos ruidos provenientes del exterior. Se sobresaltó. Miró a Harry con cierto pánico, pero este tenía una expresión serena. La miró y luego con una suave sonrisa le dijo:

-Ya están aquí.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Como era de esperarse, ni bien vio a su hijo, Ginny corrió a su encuentro. Lo abrazó y lo besó…

-Dime amor¿estás bien¿No te hicieron nada? – y mientras le hacía esas preguntas y otras tantas, le daba vuelta para examinarlo meticulosamente.

-No tengo nada mamá.- decía el pequeño sonrojado.- Estoy bien y Fowkes, también. – señalaba la mochila que había dejado a un lado. En esos momentos el grandiosos fénix, que había sido de Dumbledore, era una simple cría.

Harry se preguntaba¿Cómo era posible que el fénix haya pasado a ser de James?

Ginny le sonrió maternalmente a su hijo. Sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que trataba mantener al margen. Lo volvió a abrazar, pero entonces…

-Princesa, todo esta bien. No ha pasado nada.

Pero Lily no le respondió, y se aferró a él como para que nunca más volvieran a alejarla de su lado. Su carita estaba enterrada en el cuello de su padre y sus bracitos lo rodeaban. Una de sus pequeñas manos sujetaba el osito de peluche que Ginny le había regalado.

Harry miró a los recién llegados con impotencia, pero Nicholas y Draco se encogieron de hombros sin saber que hacer o decir, pero Sirius dijo:

-Deja que llore. Anoche tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero no soltó ninguna y ahora…- se encogió de hombros.- Además, no dejaba de preguntar por ti y Ginny.

Esto último enterneció a la pelirroja sobremanera. Se acercó a Harry y la niña con James de la mano, y entonces, con la mano libre le acarició su sedoso cabello. La pequeña aún fieramente aferrada a su padre, alzó la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla.

-No llores.- se le partía el corazón verla tan asustada y frágil.- No hay nada que temer.- la pequeña cedía mientras se enjugaba las lagrimas.- Además, no olvides que tienes a tu papá. Él siempre estará contigo.

¿Había sido la ternura y comprensión maternal que Ginny utilizó en aquellas palabras lo que hizo que Lily dejara de llorar y se sintiera mas tranquila¿¡quién sabe!? El caso es que funcionó y un asomo de sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro pecosito de la niña. Miró a su papá y le estampó un beso en la mejilla y luego estiró los bracitos hacia Ginny, reclamándola. Y Ginny no se lo pensó en complacerla.

Y el cuadro que ambas formaron juntas fue escalofriante. Eran tan idénticas, tan parecidas que… parecían madre e hija.

Harry parpadeó perplejo ante la imagen que se dibujo frente a él, y no era el único, Nicholas, Draco y hasta Sirius se dieron cuenta de lo parecidas que era. Y eso puso nervioso a Sirius.

-Esto…¿Harry¿Chicos?- los llamó para que dejaran de mirarlas. – Creo que tenemos un asunto del que debemos hablar.- los chicos se interrumpieron para mirarlo, sin embargo…-¿Harry?

El aludido se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

-¿Qué?

-Me pregunto si ya has decidido que hacer?- le preguntó con serenidad.- Digo, después de todo tu eres el responsable de la seguridad de Ginny y James, y después de lo ocurrido anoche…

Harry suspiró con cierto malestar antes de mirar a Draco y preguntarle:

-¿No les informaste?

-Lo hice, pero ya sabes como son los "mayores".

-Más respeto, que no soy ningún viejo.- dijo serio Sirius.

-¿No? Bueno.- se encogió de hombros el rubio.

Sirius ya le iba a responder como solo él sabía hacerlo, pero Nicholas intervino diciendo:

-¿Podemos discutir esto en privado?

Eso era justo lo que Harry iba a proponer, sin embargo, a Ginny no le pareció.

-Si van a hablar del futuro de mi hijo y mío, preferiría que lo hicieran en mí delante.

Era eso, ó, habría problemas.

Harry asintió y les hizo una señal a todos para que pasaran a la sala. Una vez ahí, Nicholas le dijo lo que el ministro pensaba de su idea.

-Quiere que Ginny vaya para Grimmauld Place, donde su familia estará cuidando de ella.

-Eso dijo¡Vaya!- sonrió burlón.

-Está preocupado.- dijo Sirius- Es normal que quiera tener a su hija con él. Harry se quedó pensativo, Sirius añadió:- además, las cosas entre ustedes no están bien¿verdad? Supongo que desearan alejarse.

Harry suspiró, y luego mirando a Ginny preguntó:

-¿Tú que dices?

-Digo que debes darle un breve relato sobre lo ocurrido con Romilda.

Y así lo hizo.

-Mendiga hija de p…- se contuvo Draco de decir, ya que había dos inocentes escuchando.

-No puedo creerlo.- decía Sirius. – ¿Romilda¿Mortifago? Pero¿¡cómo se atrevió!?

El único que no pareció sorprendido fue Nicholas, sin embargo…

-Por eso nunca me gustó. Pero bueno, y ahora¿Qué¿La buscaras?

-De eso que no te quepa duda, pero del momento tengo otras cosas en mente como trasladarnos a _"azul", pero _hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor… - Los tres aurores y Ginny lo miraron con interes. Harry miró a Sirius y le dijo sin miramientos - dile al ministro que lo siento mucho, pero Ginny y los niños se quedarán aquí.

Sirius no se sorprendió.

-Sabía que dirías eso- suspiró- pero bueno¿me dirás cuales son los pasos a seguir? Ya sabes, tengo que llevarle información a Arthur, si es que no lo quieres aquí dando patadas a tu puerta para llevarse a Ginny y a sus nietos.

Harry no encontró nada de raro en que Sirius se refiriera a Lily como nieta de Arthur, ya que los Weasley en general la consideraban como un miembro mas de la familia.

-Pienso utilizar el _camoufler_, para reforzar la seguridad de esta casa.

Draco y Nicholas fruncieron el ceño, mientras que Sirius dijo:

-No puedes, es decir, si puedes, pero ¿qué pasará con tus obligaciones y con las personas que se verán implicadas? Por que si no lo recuerdas, se necesitan tres para el trabajo. Tú solo no podrás. Además, como jefe del cuartel de aurores…

-Sirius¿acaso piensas que no sé lo que significa?

-No es eso, pero…

-Deja que te explique y luego hablas.- Sirius frunció los labios, para luego abrir la boca, sin embargo, al final no dijo nada y esperó a que Harry dijera lo que tenía que decir. - Se dirá que estoy en persecución de los mortifagos que atentaron contra el ministro la noche pasada. Que Ron y Draco vienen conmigo, y que no se sabe cuanto tiempo va a durar tal misión.

-¿Yo?- dijo el rubio sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-Sí, tú. Te necesito aquí. Nicholas tú te encargarás de mi puesto en el ministerio- miró al eludido que lo observaba con cierta sorpresa. - ¿Cuánto contigo para eso?- Nicholas asintió. – Muy bien, entonces creo que eso es todo.

-No, no lo es.- dijo Draco.- A mi no me has preguntado lo que opino sobre mi repentino enclaustramiento.

-Creo que no hay necesidad de preguntártelo¿verdad¿O acaso no piensas ayudar en esta misión? – Draco lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

-¡Mierda, Por supuesto que sí! Ginny es como una hermana para mi. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – protestó. Harry lo miró con las cejas enarcadas con una muda pregunta. Draco puso los ojos en blanco - Muy bien- dijo algo fastidiado.- Pero oye, si no te importa, me gustaría salir de vez en cuando del convento. Ya sabes, no puedo mantenerme célibe por más de tres días.

Harry y Nicholas pusieron los ojos en blanco, mientras que Sirius no pudo suprimir una sonrisa picarona. Ese Draco si que tenía sangre de los Black corriendo por sus venas. Por su parte, Ginny dijo:

-Todo eso está muy bien, pero ¿Qué pasará con mis padres y mis hermanos? Ellos querrán venir a verme.

-Y los verás, pero habrá que fijar un horario. No podemos estar deshaciendo el encantamiento a cada rato. – hizo una pausa y añadió – Ah! Y necesitaremos a otra persona que nos ayude, en caso de que alguno de nosotros tengamos que ausentarnos, por algún motivo.

-Me gustaría sugerir a Ra…

-No.- dijo Harry inmediatamente con una mirada recriminatoria.

-Yo confío en él- apeló la pelirroja.

-Yo no.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- trato de calmar los ánimos Sirius.- No es para tanto.

Lo era. Harry no soportaba a Raphael.

Se hizo el silencio, y luego Draco aprovechó la situación para dar la solución del cuarto integrante de la operación _pecas_.

-¿Qué tal Cho? Ella es fuerte, hábil e inteligente. Yo creo que sería una valiosa incorporación.

-¿Para quién¿Para ti o para la misión?- le preguntó fríamente Ginny. Draco enarcó las cejas divertido.

-Las dos cosas.- descarado.

-No la quiero. – dijo sin vacilar. Cualquiera menos ella

-Pero Ginny, mira el lado positivo de las cosas- decía el rubio- Si ella viniera, yo ya no tendría que salir a…bueno, ya sabes lo quiero decir¿verdad?

Sí, claro que lo sabía.

-Pero esto no es una casa de citas.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Además, estoy saliendo con ella, no de una forma comprometida, pero al fin y al cabo nos entendemos y es normal entre nosotros que…

-¡Válgame el cielo¿Por qué todos los hombres tienen que ser iguales¿Es que acaso no piensan en otra cosa que no sea en satisfacer…eso?- Ginny los miró irritada, y ellos divertidos.- ¡Ay, caramba! Donde me he venido a meter.

Ginny se volvió a sentar con los niños y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Tratando de ser serio, Harry se volvió hacia Sirius a quien le preguntó:- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Sirius no se lo pensó cuando propuso a Darius Layevska. Era viudo y tenía una niña pequeña de la misma edad de Lily. Harry se mostró de acuerdo y le pidió a Nicholas que lo buscara y le explicara la situación.

En el acto, dando por finalizada la reunión, Nicholas se marchó hacia la casa Layevska, seguido de Draco que iría por sus cosas.

Por la tarde iba a ver una conferencia de prensa que el ministro daría, y Sirius tenía que estar con él, como amigo y asesor. Sin embargo, cuando salió de la casa y estaba a punto de desaparecerse, Harry lo detuvo.

-Tú, Remus y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, así que espero que durante mi ausencia, encuentren una muy buena razón para haberme ocultado la existencia de mi hijo.

-Servirá de algo que te diga que no teníamos otra opción.- dijo con cierto malestar.

-No.

-Bueno, en ese caso no tengo justificación, porque la verdad, ni yo mismo supe porque no te lo dije cuando me preguntaste, pero bueno, - se encogió de hombros – lo único que puedo decirte es que lo siento.

-Ya hablaremos de eso después Sirius.

Asintiendo, Sirius siguió su camino hacia la salida, sin embargo, una vez más, Harry se lo impidió porque desebaba preguntarle algo muy importante.

-¿Qué sabes tú de la hija que tuvo Ginny?- el rostro de Sirius se puso blanco. Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo- cómo lo sabes? – Harry le hizo una breve descripción de cómo se enteró de ese secreto. – Ya veo. – Harry esperaba impaciente a que Sirius le dijera algo. Sabía que iba a poder seguir ocultándole esa verdad por mucho tiempo, ahora menos que iban a vivir juntos como si fueran una familia. Lo miró, el morenito esperaba impaciente una respuesta a su pregunta. Suspiró y le dijo: - Hay algo que tiene que saber.

Harry se sintió incómodo, inquieto.

-¿Qué cosa Sirius?

El Black suspiró.

-Te lo diría con mucho gusto, pero creo que primero tienes que hablar con Ginny y preguntarle por esa hija que tuvo, quizá luego tu saques algunas conclusiones y… bueno, podamos sentarnos a hablar de eso.

-Sirius…

-Sé que con esto último, desearas mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata, pero…- sonrió tristemente – pero lo único que puedo decirte es lo mismo que he estado diciéndote las otras veces para justificarme: No tenía otra opción.

-Sirius¿de qué rayos me hablas?

Sirius lo miró lánguidamente.

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoO

N/A¡Bueno, bueno! Ahora las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes. La relación Harry-Ginny mejorará y… bueno en cuanto a la relación Harry-James, aún queda mucho pan que rebanar.

Aquí les dejo un adelantito de lo que será el próximo capítulo de este fantástico Fiction: "**_Represalias"_**

_"Los malos apuntaban a su madre con la varita. Sabía, que le harían lo mismo que a su padre. _

_-¡Mamá!- pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, sin embargo, su madre se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió mientras le decía te amo, y luego, antes de que todo se desvaneciera a su alrededor, vio a su madre aferrarse al cuerpo sin vida de su padre y luego la luz verde…" _

¡Whoa¡Que interesante! Eso viene en el siguiente capítulo.

Un beso.

_Rosita. _


	12. Represalias

A mi queridas lectoras: **Vale Silva Potter, Vani, Lunatipola, ghysella potter, **mis queridas, sepan que si a ustedes les gusta, están más que satisfechas con todo lo que va del fic hasta ahora, entonces haré todo lo posible para que esto siga y vaya en aumento pues les digo que este es uno de mis mas grandes proyectos y estoy más que dispuesta a acabarlo a como de lugar. No pienso volver a dejarlo a medias como la vez anterior y sepan que ya voy varios capítulos avanzados. **Lady Black, Ann, isa90, astrid91, ilovepotter25, F. Expelliarmus, geilajauregui, rosycarmen y Zafiro Potter, **No ha sido mi intensión querer dejarles al borde de la locura con lo del resumen de este capitulo, pero sorry, no me pude resistir, mi lado malvado me instó a seguir ese camino ¡JIJIJIJIJI! Bueno gente, creo como disculpas voy a tener que adelantarles que los protagonistas de ese resumen que leyeron en el capitulo anterior **NO **son Arthur y Molly, son otros ( al final lo sabrán), por otro lado, en lo que respecta a Draco.. quiero aclararles que no hay un DracoCho y tampoco un DracoPansy, mis queridos, creo que tendrán que leer el capitulo tres minuciosamente y ahí hallarán la respuesta. En cuanto a Harry y Ginny aún falta mucho para que estén juntos (lectores quieren matar a RosAngels, y mira con ojitos de cordero degollado a Maga. No me miren a mi ella es la que publica los chapters). Ejem, ejem…(exclama RosAngels indignada), sepan que en lo relacionado con Lily si no me equivoco será el capitulo 15. donde se descubre todo.

Ahora bien, espero haber respondido a todas sus inquietudes, si no, bueno all menos he tenido la intención.

Entonces vamos con el nuevo capitulo.  
y no olviden dejar review!

_12.-Represalias._

Durante la tarde, antes del anochecer, el clan Weasley se presentó en la casa de Harry. Había un asuntito que los hermanos de Ginny deseaban hablar con él.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que ellos querían, pero sospechaba y se sintió totalmente furioso porque ellos eran 4 y él… ¡mierda! Al menos Percy ni Ron participaban en ello, pero…ni modo, tenía que enfrentarlo, aunque eso significaba que quedaría como papilla.

Se acercaron a él, acorralándolo en el porche trasero de su casa.

-Creo que habíamos dicho, si es que no lo recuerdas, que íbamos a romperle la cara al padre de nuestro sobrino- dijo Charlie remangándose los puños de su camisa.- Que lo haríamos comida para dragón por aprovecharse de nuestra hermanita.

-No, de hecho, creo que dijimos que íbamos a caparlo.- dijo Bill sacando a flote su lado animal.

-Después de enterrarle nuestras bombardas Weasley en el culo- dijo George.

-Pero primero creo que le daríamos de tragar, sangra narices, para que se secara- dijo Fred.

-Ey, ya déjenlo en paz, que no es para tanto…- dijo Ron saliendo en su defensa, pero se ganó una mirada oscura por parte de sus hermanos. Tragó duro.

-A ti también te tocara tu parte- le dijo Bill.

-Pero yo¿por qué?

-Por alcahuete- dijo Fred, o¿George?

Se hizo el silencio.

-¿Entonces, por dónde empezamos?- volvió al ataque Charlie.

-Esto… chicos, yo creo que deberían calmarse.- dijo Harry impaciente.- Creo que no llegaremos a nada con golpes.

Los hermanos se miraron y luego rieron.

-Golpes¿sabes? Eso es muy tentador, sin embargo, tratándose de ti, tenemos en mente otras cosas.

-¿Otras cosas?- los miró sin entender y ellos se acercaron, lo rodearon, listo para abalanzarse sobre la presa y entonces…

-¡BIEN VENIDO A LA FAMILIA!- Gritaron Fred y George emocionados

-¿Qué? - pregunto Harry desconcertado - ¿No me van a pegar?

-¡Claro que no..!-dijo Bill..-Aunque deberíamos.

-Pero pensé que ustedes…

-Nada que ver!-dijo Charlie amistosamente- Preferimos mil veces que seas tú el padre de nuestro sobrino, y no otro cualquiera por conocer.

-Así que ya quita esa cara de espanto.

-¿Eh?

Carcajada general.

-Esto…Creo que ya paso el peligro.- le dijo Ron.

-Si, eso creo – se miraron y luego empezaron a reírse con los demás.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El _camoufler_ era un hechizo muy fuerte para asegurar a alguien en un lugar específico. Nadie podía salir o entrar. No funcionaba polvos flu, ni trasladadores ni la aparición; menos una puerta o ventana, así pues en una cena familiar, los Weasley se despidieron de Ginny y Ron prometiendo visitarlos.

-No llores mamá.

-No puedo soportarlo. No ha pasado ni un mes desde que te recuperé y ya te pierdo de nuevo.

Ginny no supo que hacer para consolar a su madre. Miró a su padre y este a pesar de mostrarse inexpresivo, en sus ojos se podía leer claramente su congoja.

-Estaré bien.- le aseguro. – Míralo de este lado, aquí estaré más segura.

-Pero lejos de mí.

Ginny abrazó a su madre.

-Sólo será por un tiempo hasta que Harry encuentre una mejor solución, además ten en cuenta que Harry no puede estar ausente tanto tiempo en el trabajo.

Molly asintió pero ni aún así se mostraba conforme.

-Molly querida, es hora de irnos.- le dijo el ministro.

La Sra. Weasley lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya. Si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio… esto no estaría pasando.

El Sr. Weasley se mordió los labios para no tener que maldecir. ¡Por todos los infiernos! Se sentía atado de pies y manos. Ya no sabía que hacer para reconciliarse con su esposa. Miró a su hija y esta lo miró con pena. No le gustaba ver a sus padres disgustados, menos si era por algo que estaba relacionado directamente con ella. Tenía que hacer algo para resolver el problema

-Papá, gracias.- le dijo a Arthur, este lo miró un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Por qué, cielo?

Ginny se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa débil.

-Simplemente por ser tú. Por ser el mejor padre del mundo, por cuidar de mi, por estar siempre a mi lado. Gracias. – lo abrazó y le besó la sonrojada mejilla.- Te amo papá.

Su declaración conmovió a sus dos progenitores, pero sobre todo a su madre. Que después de eso se arrojó a los brazos de su esposo y lo abrazó, sollozando contra su pecho. Arthur simplemente la estrechó contra él y trató de consolarla.

-Cuídalo mucho mamá. Es un gran tipo.

Molly ya lo sabía.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Ahora que ya sé toda la verdad, espero que entiendas y sepas perdonar a este viejo - le decía Arthur a Harry cuando se despedían.

-Y yo ya le he dicho que no tengo nada de qué perdonarle. Le entiendo perfectamente el porqué de su comportamiento. Yo haría lo mismo por mis hijos si algunos de ellos se encontraran en la misma situación.

Los ojos de Arthur brillaron brevemente mientras lo miraban con intensidad. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerró.

-¿Pasa algo Sr. Weasley?

-De hecho, hay un par de cosas que deberías saber, pero no soy yo quien tiene que decírtelo.- Harry lo miró sin entender – Habla con Ginny. Luego, si es que se puede nos sentaremos a discutir las razones que nos llevaron a Dumbledore y a mi a tomar ciertas decisiones.

-Sr. Weasley…-Él era la segunda persona en el día que le decía que debía hablar con Ginny.

-Bien, es hora de irnos. Por favor cuida bien de Ginny y tus "hijos"- dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

-Sí, lo haré- dijo Harry sin vacilación, sin embargo, por alguna razón se sintió extraño.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Una vez los Weasley, los Black y Remus se marcharon, Harry, Ron y Draco sellaron la casa.

Como la casa de Harry contaba únicamente con 5 habitaciones, el acomodar a los huéspedes no resulto muy complicado. Obviamente, Harry ocuparía su propia habitación. Ginny se instaló en la que fue de Sirius. Ron y Hermione en la que Remus solía ocupar cuando se quedaba a pasar la noche. Los niños compartirían habitación. En cuanto a Draco y Darius…

-Si quieres compartimos habitación- le dijo Harry a Draco.

-¿Estas de broma?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo era una sugerencia por si no estas a gusto con Darius.

-Tampoco lo estaría contigo.

-Draco las prefiere morenas con gran _pechonalidad_ y para ser sincero Harry, no eres nada atractiva.-decía Ron sonriendo.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti zanahoria.

-¡Hey!

Risas.

-Ya, ya. El asunto es que preferiría estar en compañía de un buen par de piernas, pero bueno, dadas las circunstancias, creo poder soportar este celibato temporal – decía el rubio.

-¿Es que no te cansas?

-No, y que sepa, tú tampoco lo hacías ¿sabes?- le dijo a Ron. – Creo que estamos perdiendo a nuestro Harry.

-Sí. Ya no queda nada del soltero mas libertino y codiciado de todo el Londres mágico y el mundo. Ah! Y no olvidemos a las muggle.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti. Claro que en tu caso eras el casado mas sexy y…¿Cómo era?- le preguntó Harry a Draco.

-Creo que era el "bon-bon de fuego", o algo así.- decía Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, ya cállense. No vaya a ser de malas que Hermy les oiga.

-Claro! Por nada del mundo deseamos que te vuelva a dejar.- rió Draco.

-No es gracioso.- le dijo Ron.

-No, no lo es, pero, hablando en serio, realmente fuiste un idiota con Hermione. Ella no se merecía lo que le hiciste.

Draco había cambiado, y mucho. Los mestizos ya no significaban un problema para él. y la primera a quien comenzó a respetar y admirar fue Hermione Granger.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. De solo revivir todo ese calvario te juro que me dan ganas de colgarme. No volveré a hacer algo por el estilo en lo que me reste de vida.

Ya había aprendido la lección de una forma inesperada. Las consecuencias de ello no sólo había sido el abandono de Hermione, sino, además…_ Dominika._

Como si supiera en lo que su amigo estaba pensando, Harry le preguntó.:

-¿Sabías que Madison vendrá a Londres para una conferencia?

Ron lo miró con cierta inquietud.

-Bueno, supongo que en algún momento tenía que regresar.

Draco que se había mantenido en silencio, dijo:

-Bien por ti.- Miró a Harry. – En cuanto a ti, que nos puedes decir.

Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta y e demoró un momento en caer en la cuenta. Tan concentrado estaba con lo de Ron…

-Nada- dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Draco enarco las cejas significativamente. Harry suspiró cansado - No lo sé - dijo finalmente. – Las cosas entre nosotros aún no están del todo claras y la verdad es que dudo que se resuelvan de la noche a la mañana y lo mejor será esperar un tiempo antes de…intentar retomar mi relación con ella.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo Draco sin saber que otra cosa decir.

-¡Si, vaya!- Ron añadió luego- Sinceramente hermano, espero que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglen pronto. Por el bien de ustedes y el de sus hijos.

-Sí, lo sé. Yo también lo deseo.

Para Ron y Draco no era un secreto que Harry estuvo, está y seguirá por siempre locamente enamorado de Ginny. Ni siquiera cuando la creyeron muerta el dejo de amarla, y era obvio que ahora que seguía viva lucharía por ella.

Para no hablar de lo mismo, comenzaron a comentar lo ocurrido esa tarde en la conferencia de prensa que el ministro había dado.

Todo salió como lo planearon. La prensa quedó conforme con las explicaciones, aunque la vieja arpía de la Skeater, como siempre hizo preguntas cargantes, pero Arthur Weasley y Nicholas Black, se las arreglaron para no dejarse impresionar, aún así, la periodista no se quedó quieta y lanzó todo el veneno que tenía hasta que harto, Nicholas se enfrentó a ella de tal forma que la bruja quedó en ridículo.

_-Srta. Sweater¿Por qué todavía es señorita, verdad?- la aludida se puso roja por el comentario- Díganos¿Por qué está tan excitada por saber el paradero de Harry Potter¿Es que acaso usted es otra de las fans de mi amigo que sueñan húmedamente con él? _

_-¿Qué¿Cómo¿Yo y Potter…?- estaba bien roja y sudaba frío a causa de la verguenza._

_Nicholas suspiró con fingida tristeza. _

_-Siento mucho tener que decepcionarla, pero a mi amigo no le gusta las "brujas" de su tipo y edad. Lástima. _

Avergonzada y sin ninguna respuesta mordaz con la qué defenderse, Skeater cerró el pico.

¡Cielos! Como le habría gustado ser una mosca para presenciar el espectáculo.

Unos golpecitos y luego el sonido de la puerta al abrirse se oyó. Los tres hombres se volvieron a ver al recién llegado y se llevaron una sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de James.

-Ey! Hola. – le saludo Ron. – Pasa. Acércate.

Y así lo hizo el pequeño. Al principio titubeo pero luego con paso decidido y seguro, camino hacia los tres hombres sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Harry. ¡por todos los infiernos! Conocía esa mirada desafiante y orgullosa. No pudo evitar que los labios se le curvaran ligeramente hacia arriba y pensó en Ginny.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- le preguntó Ron.

El pequeño lo miró con una mueca incomoda.

-No tenía sueño, además, quería hablar con él.- señalo a Harry.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo? – por fin hablaba.

-Sí, de hombre a hombre.

Lo correcto habría sido: _Por favor_, _quiero hablar contigo papá, _pero dado que el pequeño no sabía quién era él… además el estado de sorpresa que le dejó su petición… La verdad es que no sabía como dirigirse a él ahora que sabía que era su hijo.

-Esto…¡Claro! pero, prefieres que sea en privado o así esta bien.

James miró en torno. A excepto de ellos dos su tío Ron y su tío Draco eran los únicos que estaban en el estudio.

-En privado.

Ron y Draco ya estaban de pié antes que Harry dijera nada.

-Buena suerte- le dijo Ron a Harry mientras que Draco se despedía lanzándole una mirada divertida.

Una vez la puerta se cerró., Harry pensó en invitar a su hijo a tomar asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero negro, de la pequeña salita que tenía instalada ahí, pero su hijo ya había tomado posesión del asiento de cuero negro, también, que Ron antes había ocupado.

Con un suspiro, Harry se preguntó qué sería lo que su hijo deseaba hablar con él. por su seriedad parecía algo relativamente importante para él. se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Deseas algo de tomar?- Esa no era la pregunta que debería haberle hecho, pero dada las circunstancias, ya que el pequeño quería ser tratado como igual, debía empezar por ahí.

A James le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Tienes cerveza de mantequilla?

Harry sonrió abiertamente.

-Sí, pero me temo que si tu madre se entera que te e invitado cosa semejante, me cuelga de las…- se interrumpió con una tosecilla antes de completar la oración con la palabra "_pelotas_". Sin embargo, el niño era demasiado listo y captó inmediatamente el comentario. Rió. Y Harry disfruto de ello. ¡Vaya! Después de todo, las cosas no estaban empezando mal.

-Entonces un poco de leche con chocolate y un pedazo del pastel que abuelita Molly trajo.- dijo después de calmar su risa.

Estaba sonriente, tanto que se había olvidado momentáneamente del propósito por el que estaba ahí. En un segundo, Harry hizo aparecer lo que su hijo le pedía sin usar la varita.

-¡Whoa!- exclamó el pequeño con sorpresa ya que nunca había visto que alguien hiciera magia sin varita.

Harry se sintió complacido consigo mismo. El poseer ciertas mañas no siempre habían sido una bendición para él, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos en los que observaba a su hijo, mientras bebía su leche con chocolate, creía todo lo contrario. ¡Diablos! Aún no se terminaba de creer que tuviera un hijo con la mujer que amaba. Y de no haber sido por Romilda, nunca se habría perdido los primeros años de su vida.

-Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo- Era mejor de ir al grano de una vez. El pequeño asintió. Si bien ya no se mostraba receloso con él, aun tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mandíbula alzada decididamente.- Tú dirás.

El pequeño se tomo su tiempo antes de hablar.

-Yo quiero mucho a mi mamá y no me gusta verla molesta ni llorando.

-¿A estado llorando tu mamá?

El pequeño sacudió la cabeza, clavó sus verdes ojos en él y dijo:- Yo no quiero que mi mamá este triste, tampoco que llore o este molesta por tu culpa.

-¿Por mi culpa?- preguntó Harry sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Su hijo lo estaba culpando de algo que… a decir verdad, de un modo u otro, eran ciertas.

-Yo sé que cuando mi mamá esta triste, llora o esta molesta es por tu culpa.

-Eh…James, mira… reconozco que he hecho algunas cosas que han sacado de sus casillas a tu madre, pero nunca… es decir, yo…

¡Diantre¿Cómo defenderse de tal acusación? Cerró los ojos tratando de ordenar sus ideas. La verdad que aquello lo había pillado por sorpresa, había esperado cualquier cosa de su hijo, pero aquello…

-Raphael dice que es por tu culpa que mi mamá siempre este así. - Se encogió de hombros. Harry fruncía el ceño irritado, pero eso cambió cuando James añadió:- Y también dice que es por tu culpa que mi melliza este en el cielo.

De pronto el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir desbocadamente al punto que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho.

-¿Melliza? - ¿Qué melliza? Ginny no le había hablado de ninguna melliza, sin embargo¡maldición! No entendía nada.

-Mi mamá dice que Lily está en el cielo- dijo el pequeño con un ligero dejo de tristeza – Yo nunca la conocí porque yo era un bebé cuando los malos se la llevaron.

Lily. Harry sentía que se enfermaba. ¡Santísima mierda! No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Había tenido otro hijo y…había muerto en manos de los mortifagos. Tuvo ganas de vomitar, de gritar de romper cosas, de matar a alguien, de…de…

¡Agrrr!

Se puso de pié y el sillón cayo en un golpe seco. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de entender porqué Ginny no le había dicho nada al respecto. Era obvio que se trataba de un tema doloroso como para hablarlo a la ligera, pero… el era el padre de la criatura y tenía todo el derecho del mundo de saber de su existencia aunque ella…aunque ella estuviera muerta.

-Señor.- la voz del pequeño llamándolo le recordó que no estaba solo. Se detuvo en su ir y venir con cierta brusquedad que por poco y lo hace caer. Lo miró y James le dijo:- Sr. Yo ya no quiero ver a mi mamá triste ni molesta – se lo pedía con el corazón en la mano – Ya no la haga llorar.

Se hizo el silencio. Harry respiró profundamente tratando de serenarse. En su actual estado de nerviosismo y terror, por lo que acababa de descubrir, no se encontraba nada bien.

-Nunca ha sido mi intensión lastimar a tu madre, yo…yo – quería decirle que amaba a su madre, pero las palabras sencillamente no salían de su boca debido a la conmoción anterior.

James lo miraba con curiosidad esperando…¿Qué esperaba? Seguramente alguna clase de respuesta o tal vez…

-Si lo que quieres es que te prometa que nunca haré nada que entristezca a tu madre o que la haga enojar tienes mi palabra… lo intentaré.- dijo sabiendo muy bien que eso sería un poco complicado.

El niño pareció satisfecho con la promesa. Sonrió. Y se acercó a él y lo abrazó dándole las gracias. Luego se soltó y se volvió y salió del estudio.

Harry se quedó ahí. Totalmente perplejo y conmocionado por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

OoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno – al que Harry no participo –con un melancólico suspiro, Ginny abandono la cocina al sentirse incomoda por todas las atenciones que su hermano Ron mostraba a Hermione: "_Déjame consentirte aunque sea un poquito" _Le decía mientras le acariciaba el vientre, (que ya empezaba a notarse), con mucha suavidad y dulzura.

Aquel era un momento íntimo que su hermano y mejor amiga debían compartir a solas. Sonrió, y a pesar de eso sus ojos ardían y la nariz le picaba. No iba a llorar, sin embargo, pese a sentirse muy feliz por ellos no podía evitar sentir cierta cólera y envidia por lo que ellos tenían y ella no. ¡Jesús! Cuanto hubiese deseado estar en el lugar de ellos. Como le hubiera gustado que Harry hubiese estado con ella durante su embarazo. Que le haga aquellos mimos, que la consintiera. Como envidiaba a Hermione, porque tuvo mucha suerte, por que no sufrió lo que ella sufrió; porque siempre tuvo el apoyo de la gente que la rodeaba, porque tuvo el amor de Ron y su apoyo. Hermione no tuvo que huir, como lo hizo ella para salvar a su hijo de la muerte; alejándose por completo de quienes la querían, lejos del amor, lejos de Harry, ella no perdió un hijo como ella lo perdió…

¡Ah, maldición!

-Soy un asco- se dijo por envidiar la buena suerte de su amiga. Un hogar propio, una familia un marido, hijos…había sido un sueño, un deseo casi hecho realidad. Casi. la maravillosa intervención de Romilda, gracias a ella, todos aquellos anhelos se habían desvanecido en la mierda. No tenía el hogar que había soñado, la familia que deseaba tener. El hombre que amaba no estaba con ella, en cuanto a los hijos… solo tenía a James, y eso era lo que debía importarle, sin embargo, no era así. Le faltaba su hija. Estaba muerta, y nada ni siquiera el ver a Romilda en la cárcel o muerta aliviaría el dolor y el vacío que tenía en el corazón.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Ginny se sobresaltó y buscó a la dueña de aquella pregunta.

-No estoy llorando. – dijo siendo conciente que había lagrimas en sus ojos. Lily la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No soy tonta. Estas llorando.

-De veras que no. Lo que pasa es que soy un poco alérgica al polvo y eso ha provocado que mi ojos se pongan rojos y lagrimeen.

La pequeña la miró con cierto recelo y al poco dijo:- Mi papá no te ha hecho llorar¿verdad?

-Claro que no cariño, así que quítate esa idea de tu cabecita.

Lily le sonrió, pero luego dijo:

-No quiero que mi papá te haga llorar. Tampoco me gusta verte triste.

-No tienes porqué preocuparte. Estoy bien y tu papá no me ha hecho nada.

La niña asintió mucho mas tranquila. Ginny le sonrió y le pasó una mano por el cabello suelto. Se dio cuanta que la pequeña tenía unas cintas y un cepillo de plata en sus manos. No pudo resistirse a preguntarle si la dejaba peinarla.

-Sí, si quiero. – la pequeña estaba mas que fascinada con la idea. Le agradaba tanto Ginny que se sentía muy feliz y tranquila a su lado.

Fueron al estudio que afortunadamente se encontraba vacío. Entraron y se acomodaron en la salita frente a la mampara que daba hacia un pequeño jardín lateral.

-¿Cómo te gustaría llevar el cabello cariño?

-Hummm… creo que en dos trencitas.

Ginny le cepillaba el cabello con sumo cuidado de no jalonear mucho, aunque en realidad no hacía mucha falta tirar, ya que el cabello de la pequeña era tan suave y fino como seda. Dividió el cabello rojo en dos mitades y luego comenzó a trenzar desde la raíz hasta la punta. Ginny estaba fascinada. Realmente fascinada. Y no pudo evitar imaginar que esa pequeña niña a quien con tanto cuidado peinaba era su hija, Habría sido así de sedoso sus cabellos, así de hermosa y dulce…¡¿Quién sabe¡Dios santo! Otra vez le estaban viniendo ganas de llorar. Era inevitable, pensar en su hija era verdaderamente espantoso, doloroso.

-¿Por qué estas triste?- le preguntó Lily tras darse la vuelta y darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

El verla directamente la remató. Un sollozo, luego otro y otro… y ya no se puso contener y atrajo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la abrazó. ¡Dios! No podía evitarlo. Sorprendida, Lily no sabía que hacer., estaba asustada, pero también con muchos deseos de cuidar y consolar a su amiga Ginny, así que la abrazó mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalada con sus pequeñas manos.

-No llores. No estés triste.- le decía Lily, pero Ginny simplemente no podía evitarlo, sin embargo, hizo un gran esfuerzo para sobreponerse. Consiguiendo a penas parar de llorar.

-Perdona cielo - le dijo enjugándose las lagrimas.- No e querido asustarte con esta escena es solo que… me recordaste a alguien y… bueno.

-¿Te recuerdo a alguien¿A quien?- inocente curiosidad.

Y por alguna razón que Ginny no logró entender le dijo la verdad.

-A mi hija.

Lily abrió grande los ojos.- ¿Tienes una hija¿Dónde esta? Quiero ser su amiga.

Ginny sonrió con tristeza.

-No dudo por un instante que si se conocieran serían grandes amigas, sin embargo, eso no podrá ser.- la pequeña la miró sin entender. – Mi hija falleció.

La carita de Lily se puso triste. – ¿Esta en el cielo? – Ginny asintió, y lo único que a Lily se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarla.

Ginny sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, un nudo en a garganta que le impedía hablar. Aquel gesto consolador de Lily le estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Podría haberse echado a llorar otra vez, sin embargo, no lo hizo pues la calidez y la ternura que Lily desprendía era un alivio para el corazón y el alma herida.

-Yo tampoco tengo una mamá.- decía la pequeña.- Y también me pongo triste cuando pienso en ella.

Ginny acariciaba la carita rosada y medio redondeada de la niña mientras la miraba y se perdía en el verde intenso de sus ojos. Pensó que su hijita podría parecerse a ella, no mejor dicho, estaba convencida de que su hija sería igual a Lily al punto que podrían ser mellizas, o en el mejor de los casos, gemelas… ¡Oh, Dios! No debería estar pensando en ello ni torturarse de esa forma.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente y quitarse esas ideas…

-¿Quieres ser mi mami?- pregunto de pronto Lily tomándola por sorpresa.

Se quedó sin palabras. Lily la miraba esperanzadamente mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-¿Tu quieres que yo sea tu mamá?- Lily asintió- ¿Por qué?- finalmente habló.

-Porque, porque tu me gustas como mi mami, y yo te quiero mucho...

-Yo también te quiero muchísimo mi amor..!- estaba conmocionada, conmovida, enternecida por la petición – Sin embargo cariño, tu ya tienes una madre.

-Pero está en el cielo.

Ginny la miró sorprendida. Se supone que Lily debería creer que su madre estaba de viaje, según le había dicho Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Lo escuché el otro día cuándo tía Marina y abuelita lo decía. – fue en la noche en que atacaron la madriguera. Marina y Molly creían que la pequeña dormía y lo mencionaron. Ginny se preguntó qué otras cosas podrían haber dicho delante de la niña. Solo esperaba que no hayan mencionado que Harry no era su padre.

-Lo siento- dijo Ginny con malestar.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros.- Estoy muy triste por eso.

-Se como te sientes.

La pequeña asintió.

-Y por eso, como no tengo mamá, yo quiero que seas mi mami- le repitió Lily.

Y Ginny no tuvo ningún motivo para negarse.

-Lily...- dijo arrodillando en frente de ella y mirándola a los ojos- Querida, claro que me encantaría ser tu mami - Lily sonrió y se puso muy contenta- Tu serás como mi hijita, mi niñita...

-¿Entonces te casaras con mi papá?- preguntó la niña entusiasmada.

Ginny le sonrió con cierta melancolía.

-Eso no podrá ser cariño. – _Todavía _(sacudió la cabeza por ese pensamiento)

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la pequeña medio desencantada. - ¿No te gusta mi papá? El es muy bueno, aunque a veces grita mucho y te hace llorar y…

-Lily, cariño, no es por eso.- se apresuró a responder Ginny no queriendo que pensara mal de su padre.–Lo que pasa cariño, es que hay ciertas cosas entre tu padre y yo que aún no están resueltas y por el momento es muy pronto para que él y yo…bueno, quizá más adelante…

Se sintió estúpida por sonrojarse ante esa declaración. Lily la miró con una sonrisita traviesa y esperanzada.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó la pequeña.- Entonces esperaré, pero-de-todas-formas-tuuuu-ya-eres-mi-mamá.

Y Lily la abrazo y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla .

-Te quiero mucho. – y luego se fue.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Si fuera por ella, saldría de allí sin siquiera pensarlo. Era una lastima que estando en la situación en la que se encontraba no pudiera hacerlo como deseara. Por lo menos había 20 mortifagos en el recinto, sin contar con su hermano y ella, por lo que no podría irse a menos que se tuviera que enfrentar a todos ellos, y si perdía la matarían. Bueno, en realidad a ella no le importaba para nada morir, pero lo que si le importaba era su hija a quien su hermano tenía secuestrada para asegurarse de que hiciera las cosas que el determinaba que hiciera. Por ella y solo por ella, lo aguantaba todo y lo hacía todo. No obstante, Druzila ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir dejándose manipular por su hermano. Tenía un plan para liberar a su hija y liberarse a sí misma, sólo tenía que encontrar el momento de ponerlo en marcha.

-Ya falta poco. Dentro de nada estaremos fuera…

-Otra vez hablando sola.- le dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Druzila se cruzó de brazos sin volverse hacia atrás. Sabía quien era.

-Pensé que hoy no vendrías.- le dijo a la mujer.

-No tengo guardia hasta la noche.

-No me refería a eso.

Druzila oyó el suspiro cansado de la mujer luego unos pocos pasos que se aproximaron hasta ella.

-Después de lo ocurrido ha sido imposible que nos veamos, será peor ahora, que él a asumido el puesto de Harry indefinidamente.

Druzila miró a su amiga con verdadera comprensión, ambas pasaban por lo mismo, aunque de diferente manera. Mientras ella tenía una hija secuestrada a la que veía cada vez que su hermano se mostraba compasivo o deseaba motivarla para que siguiera aportando con su causa, Lindsay tuvo que renunciar a su hijo y entregárselo a su padre por seguridad ya que si su hermano, Jordan, supiese que tuvo un hijo y peor aún con el enemigo, entonces capaz y la mataba y mataba a su hijo y de paso a Nicholas a quien Lindsay amaba de toda la vida.

-¿Los extrañas?-le preguntó suavemente.

-Siempre.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambas, fue en ese momento que Jordan pidió la atención de todos. Iba a dar comienzo a la reunión.

Momentos mas tarde el horror se reflejaba en el rostro de Druzila, no podía creer lo que su hermano y todo su séquito iban a hacer ¡Por Merlín! Y ella no iba a poder hacer nada para evitar la pesadilla que Los Weasley iban a vivir…

-Hablaré con Nicholas, algo tiene que poder hacerse.- decía Lindsay.

-No lo creo.- sollozó Druzila. – Greg esté decidido a todo. Y ni siquiera sabemos con precisión el cómo y cuándo… ¡Dios! Y lo peor de todo es que yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ninguna podía hacer nada para evitar lo que se avecinaba.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En la tarde, para la hora del té, cuando todos los residentes de la casa se habían reunido en la sala principal, Harry se acercó a Ginny y le susurro: - Quiero hablar contigo.- Y luego se alejó.

Extrañada, Ginny lo vio marcharse hasta desaparecer tras la puerta entreabierta de su estudio. Disculpándose con sus amigos, Ginny siguió a Harry con la curiosidad picándole la piel. ¿Qué sería lo que Harry deseaba hablar con ella? Solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave, sin embargo, la expresión de su cara decía que lo era.

Harry estaba parado lánguidamente junto a la mampara abierta. Tenía la vista perdida hacia algún punto del pequeño jardín. Las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, el polo que llevaba puesto se agitaba graciosamente por el suave viento ciñéndose sobre su cuerpo bien formado, (gracias al quidditch y los constantes entrenamientos que requería su profesión como auror), así como los pantalones que dejaban ver un delicioso trasero, antes desapercibido, y unos gruesos y duros muslos. El cabello azabache, un poco largo, terminaba por desordenarse mucho más.

Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, y se abrazó a sí misma no sabiendo si aquel "escalofrío" era debido al viento ingresaba o a la turbadora visión que tenía frente a ella.

Sacudió la cabeza medio reprendiéndose y avanzó hacia Harry hasta quedar a mas o menos un metro lejos de él. se aclaró la garganta y preguntó.

-¿Sobre que deseabas hablar conmigo?

Harry se giró hacia ella lentamente. Su rostro era un mascara impasible, y Ginny se preguntó si Harry había estado tratando de relajarse para hablar lo que sea que tenga que hablar con ella.

Asintiendo, Harry le señaló el sofá. Una vez que Ginny tomó asiento, Harry hizo lo propio. Luego tras masajearse el puente de la nariz, le habló sobre su plática con James, pero sin mencionar lo de la melliza. Eso lo dejaría para lo último de esa plática.

-Ya veo-dijo Ginny un poco abochornada. Suspiró.- Creo que te debo una disculpa.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Para nada. James te ama y es algo normal que me pida eso después de todo lo que te hice, además…- hizo una pausa no sabiendo si tocar de una vez o no el tema de la melliza de James. Su hija. La miró. Ella se mostraba deliciosamente tranquila; sabía que cuando mencionara a la niña toda esa tranquilidad se desvanecería, pero tenía que hacerlo-. Hay otra cosa de la que deseo hablarte.

Ginny asintió mientras se acomodaba en el sofá inquieta. Tenía el presentimiento de que Harry tenía algo muy grave que decirle.

-Te escucho.- le dijo para no retrasar el momento.

-En la conversación que sostuve con James, él… mencionó a su melliza- Ginny se quedó de piedra. Se puso pálida, enferma… Harry sabía que eso pasaría, sin embargo, pese a saber que no debía insistir con el tema hasta que ella se encontrara disponible, continuó: - ¿Es cierto eso¿Es cierto que ella esta…?- la voz tembló. No podía ni siquiera pronunciar aquella palabra, porque le era difícil aceptar que la hija que nunca llegó a conocer estuviese muerta.

Ginny lo miró. Nunca se imaginó que James le pudiera decir a Harry sobre su melliza. No sabía que decir. Harry la miraba esperando respuestas. Sabía que tenía que darlas, pero la verdad…

-¿Es verdad?- insistió Harry con semblante impasible, sin embargo sus ojos decían, gritaban que estaba sufriendo.

-Si – soltó finalmente ella, con el dolor y las lagrimas amenazando con apoderarse de ella.- Y lo peor de todo es no pude hacer nada por protegerla...- hizo una pausa tratando de que le llegara aire a sus pulmones. Dolía, dolía mucho. – Ellos…, ellos me la arrancaron sin contemplación! Se la llevaron y ¡Me la mataron sin piedad! - y hacia una especie de cuna entre sus brazos.

Harry se quedo paralizado de la impresión no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Había imaginado que la hija que tuvieron había muerto mientras huían a algún lado seguro o cualquier otra cosa, pero de ahí a que se la hayan arrancado de los brazos a Ginny... Se sintió enfermo, se sintió morir..

-¿Cómo, cómo fue¿qué paso? No entiendo...

-Me la quitaron a las dos semanas de nacida.- dijo apenas y pudiendo pronunciar palabra - No pude hacer nada para defenderla. Soy la culpable de su muerte. Yo tengo la culpa de que ya no este aquí…Yo la mate, la mate, la mata, la mate…es mi culpa…- dijo totalmente afligida, Se encogió en su asiento y se abrazo a sí misma. Lloraba amargamente, con desesperación. Harry nunca antes la había visto tan mal. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de su pelirroja, esa lejanía, su tristeza, entendía porque siempre paraba melancólica, triste, pensativa...

Se acerco a ella, se sentó a su lado y le abrazo. En ningún momento le echaba la culpa de tal monstruosidad.

-Perdóname...-musito Harry - Tu no tienes la culpa de la muerte de…nuestra hija.

Aquello fue realmente estremecedor. Ginny lo miró. Él la miraba. Ella quiso decir algo, pero Harry se lo impidió sellando sus labios con el índice.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así. Jamás podría verte como la responsable de la muerte de nuestra hija. Tu no tienes la culpa y yo… creo que tampoco. Ambos hemos sido victimas de un sucio complot. Un vil y sucio complot.

-Sin embargo, si yo hubiese sido mas valiente la hubiese salvado. En estos momentos nuestra hija no estaría...- tragó – muerta.

-Ginny…

-Esos… hicieron pedazos mi vida. Ellos me arrebataron a mi niña sin importarles siquiera que era una bebé.

Harry no sabía que decirle estaba igual o mas afectado que ella por aquella situación...- Aún...aún tenemos a James!- agrego para tratar de consolarla..

-Lo sé. Pero eso no me consuela del todo. Me hace falta mi hija.- gruesas lagrimas brotaban. Sus ojos rojos e hinchados como pelotas, la nariz tan roja como la fresa… estaba completamente desconsolada.

-Lo sé. Creo entender como te sientes.

-Nadie lo sabe.

-Yo si sé. Ginny estamos hablando de mi hija. ¡Nuestra hija¿sabes lo que eso significa para mi¿Lo sabes?- le decía Harry desesperado..

Ginny lo miro y noto que Harry estaba llorando, lloraba por alguien a quien nunca conoció ¿Por qué? Seco sus lágrimas suavemente. Y luego lo abrazo. Se quedaron así por un rato, y luego Harry quiso saber más, necesitaba saber por que nunca ella le dijo la verdad. Se separó de ella solo un poco como para verla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste desde un principio que tuvimos dos niños?

-Porque tenía miedo que me odiaras, que me despreciaras, yo...-dijo sollozando- Yo... yo no quería eso, no lo hubiera soportado..

-Pero no te odio mucho menos te desprecio, Ginny, y te lo he dicho y te lo vuelvo a repetir, pero óyeme bien y que se te quede bien grabado en esa cabecita tuya: Yo no te culpo de nada. Los verdaderos responsables son esos malditos, Romilda en especial. No tú…

-Pero yo no la defendí. No pude evitar que se la llevaran.

-Nada podías hacer si te tenían rodeada, por otra parte Sufriste tu sola durante todo este tiempo. No fue justo, amor. No debiste cargar con eso tu sola y yo…¿yo donde estaba¿por qué mierda no te ayude¿Por qué mierda no hice nada para evitar todo esto?

-No podías -murmuro ella deshecha.-Estábamos separados.

-¡MALDITA SEA...!-grito furioso mientras se ponía de pié- ¡Estas me la pagan mortifagos de mierda!

Ginny lo miró conmocionada.

-Harry…

-Todo este tiempo he estado peleando solo para vengar tu muerte. He llenado las celdas de Azkaban con cada cabrón que se ha enfrentado a mi. Los he dejado casi muertos, pero ahora… – Ahora Ginny estaba viva, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que tenía que hacer justicia por todo el sufrimiento al que se vio sometida, así pues la muerte de su hija tampoco debía quedar impune.-¡Juro que me las van a pagar!

-Por favor, Harry, no vayas a hacer una locura, por lo que más quieras…- dijo Ginny preocupada- Ya...ya no vale la pena, nuestra hija se fue…y no podemos hacer nada para cambiar eso.- dijo Ginny comenzando nuevamente a llorar...

-¡Esto no es justo Ginny...! -dijo Harry destrozado, se sentaba junto a ella y la volvía abrazar.- Tengo que hacer algo para vengar la muerte de nuestra hija...!

-¿y que piensas hacer, buscarlos?-replico ella medio burlona –Harry, no eres invencible¿qué pasaría si algo te llegase a pasar?

-No pasará nada.

-Eso es lo que tú dices.

-Ginny…

-No Harry. –hizo una pausa tratando de serenarse- Si haces la estupidez que piensas hacer, si ellos no te matan lo haré yo¿me oyes? Lo haré yo.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio que le dio tiempo a ambos para serenarse y ponerse a pensar con mucha más claridad. Ginny tenía razón, Harry no era invencible, y él lo sabía, así como también sabía que Ginny era capaz de matarlo si iba en busca de los mortifagos para desmembrarlos.

-Creo que nunca debiste saber esta verdad!-dijo Ginny con voz apagada. Harry se sobresaltó.

-Pero la se- dijo Harry con los dientes rechinándole - Y te juro Ginny que esos desgraciados pagaran por lo que nos hicieron.

-Harry…

-No te preocupes. Yo no los buscaré, ellos lo harán y cuando eso ocurra, les demostrare a esos infelices que tu ahora ya no estas sola; que ahora me tienes a mi para apoyarte en todo.

-Harry yo…-dijo Ginny trataba de enjugarse las lagrimas, ya no quería seguir derramando ni una sola, no le gustaba mostrarse tan débil, pero decididamente aquellas palabras la emocionaron mucho más.

-Tranquila...!- dijo Harry estrechándola en sus brazos - Si quieres llorar, hazlo. Yo estaré aquí contigo. No te dejare sola, ahora que mas me necesitas como yo necesito de ti para calmar mi dolor.

Ginny no pudo resistir más y lloro. Lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, sacando su pena y el dolor de su alma. Harry la abrazaba para consolarla. Ambos estaban muy afectados por lo sucedido. Harry se sentía deshecho pero no quería demostrarlo, pues Ginny se podía volver a sentir mal. Continuaron así por un largo tiempo hasta que Ginny cansada de tanto llorar se quedo dormida. Harry la recostó en el sofá y la cubrió con una manta de lana. Salió de ahí sigilosamente, y luego, sin hacer caso a las miradas curiosas e interrogantes de sus amigos subió hacia su habitación y se encerró. Y pataleo por un rato. Nunca creyó sentirse nuevamente tan mal. Pensó que después de lo de Ginny no le pasaría mas nunca algo por el estilo pero se equivoco, estaba perdido sin saber que hacer "¿_Por qué tuvieron que llevarse a mi hija?"_ pensaba aturdido mientras que la sangre le hervía de rabio y sed de sangre.

Que se preparen los malditos. Les haría pagar con sangre, de eso no iba a ver dudas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny no despertó hasta la mañana siguiente. Se sentía mas aliviada luego de haberle contado esa verdad a Harry, una verdad muy dolorosa que él compartió con ella, sin embargo, Ginny aunque sabía que Harry había experimentado el mismo dolor que ella, no había exteriorizado del todo sus emociones, y eso la preocupaba. Así que decidió buscarlo en su estudio, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Han visto a Harry?- le pregunto a su hermano Ron, quien ayudaba a Hermione a hacer el desayuno.

-No pequeña- contesto con ternura Ron acercándose a ella y abrazándola- Desde ayer que no lo veo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto preocupada.

-Debe estar en su habitación- dijo Hermione y luego sin poder contenerse más le preguntó- ¿Paso algo Ginny? La pelirroja le miro un poco acongojada.

-Sí, pasó, pero no quiero hablar de eso por ahora. Se los contaré todo después.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas.

-Bueno, después entonces, ahora desayuna.

No tenía muchas ganas, pero para no dar que hablar obedeció a su hermano.

-Buenos días.- llegaba Draco-Miren la belleza con la que me encontré.- lo decía por Lily que llegaba con él. La pequeña sonrojada y un poquito avergonzada hasta mas no poder, y entonces cuando se encontró con Ginny corrió hacia ella para darle el buenos días acompañado de un _mamá_.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Hasta el momento nadie había escuchado a Lily llamar mamá a Ginny.

-¿Por qué llamas mamá a mi mamá?- reclamaba James con el ceño fruncido.

La pequeña pelirroja se sonrojo, pero no de vergüenza sino molesta.

-Porque es mi mamá.

-No es tu mamá, es mi mamá, y tú ya tienes una mamá.

Lily parpadeó varias veces miró a Ginny y esta tenía el ceño fruncido claramente con intenciones de resondrar a James, sin embargo, Lily sorprendió a todos los presentes diciendo:

-Mi mamá está en el cielo. No tengo mamá, no tengo mamá- y salía de la cocina con los ojitos llenitos de lágrimas cuando chocó contra un muro de ladrillos, bueno, al menos eso pensó ella.

Conmoción total.

-¡Ay, Dios! – alguien exclamó. Harry ni se fijo. Tenía toda su atención puesta en su pequeña caída en el piso. La levantó y la abrazó. Y sin decir más la sacó de ahí y la llevó a la salita. Ginny resolvió seguirlos ya que lo que tuvieran que hablar también la implicaba a ella.

-Calma bonita.- le decía Harry a su hija.

-No tengo mamá. No tengo…

-Hija, claro que tienes una mamá.

-No…yo escuché cuando tía Marina y abuelita Molly decían que me hacía falta una mamá y que era una lástima que no la tuviera porque se había ido al cielo.

-Lily…

-Y yo le pedí a mi amiga Ginny que sea mi mamá, y ella me dijo que sí…

Harry miró hacia Ginny, parecía estar debatiéndose en correr hacia Lily y arranchársela para ser ella quien la consolara. Estiró su mano hacia ella con la palma extendida. Ginny lo miró un poco dudosa, pero luego avanzó hacia ellos y colocó su mano sobre la de Harry. El tiró de ella suavemente invitándola a compartir su lugar.

Y entre ambos le dijeron la verdad a Lily, pero en ningún momento Harry le dijo que no era su padre simplemente le dijeron que todos los Weasley y él incluido eran su familia.

-Te quiero mucho papá.- lo abrazaba ya mas tranquilita porque sabía que siempre tendría un papá.

-Y yo a ti bonita. – dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Luego Lily se separó de él y mirando a Ginny dijo:

-Yo quiero que seas mi mamá.

-Y yo ya te dije cariño que lo soy.

-Pero James dice…

-Yo digo que te presto a mi mamá.- decía el pelinegro arrepentido por el ataque de celos.- Lo siento Lily, no sabía que no tenías mamá.

Lily asintió.

-Ya no importa.- hizo una pausa.- ¿De verdad tu mamá puede ser mi mamá?

-Sí.

-James, eso es muy noble de tu parte.-le dijo Ginny orgullosa. El pequeño se encogió de hombros.

-No me gusta compartirte con nadie, mamá. Tú eres mía y de nadie más.

-Ya lo sé cariño.- dijo Ginny divertida por la posesividad de su hijo para con ella. Harry vio problemas.

-Pero como es Lily, no importa, yo sé como se siente; porque yo no tengo papá.

Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago y tuvo ganas de gritar. Quiso decirle que se equivocaba porque Sí tenía un padre, y ese era él.

-Si no tienes papá, yo te puedo prestar el mío.- le dijo Lily.

James la miró y luego miró a Harry y finalmente a su mamá para regresar a Lily. Harry solo esperaba que James dijera que sí deseaba que sea su padre.

-Lo pensaré.- eso no era la respuesta que Harry deseaba escuchar, pero al menos era esperanzador.

Mientras los niños marchaban hacia la cocina en busca de las provisiones de la mañana. Harry y Ginny se quedaron un momento en la sala. Ella quería hablar un momento con Harry.

-Necesito preguntarte…yo, bueno quería saber como después de nuestra plática de ayer.

-Si, bueno, estoy bien, creo, yo...- Contesto Harry apagado. Miro a Ginny a los ojos y de pronto una escena de los mas maravillosa se le vino a la mente. Si Romilda no se había interpuesto en sus caminos, en ese momento, quizás él y Ginny, estarían casados y tendrían a sus hijos con ellos. Por un momento cerro sus ojos y se imagino al lado de Ginny, de James, de Lily (porque seguro y la hubieran adoptado), y de su otra pequeña, que tal vez seria pelirroja o quizá morena como él.

Suspiró. Por otra parte, Ginny permanecía en silencio sin saber que más decir o hacer. En realidad ya no había mas nada que hacer, pues Harry parecía estar bien.

-Mejor me voy- dijo ella comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina, pero no avanzo mucho pues Harry la detuvo.

-Espera por favor..!- le llamo. La pelirroja se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Ginny. Harry se quedo en silencio, no sabía como comenzar, se sentía muy mal; y necesitaba desahogarse- ¿qué tienes?- pregunto Ginny con ternura al ver el rostro afligido del ojiverde.

-Yo...yo quiero- le estaba resultando difícil articular palabra, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Ginny se le acerco y sin dudarlo lo abrazo.

-No te pongas mal- le decía con voz entrecortada entendiendo perfectamente como debía sentirse.

-Si tan solo hubiese estado contigo..-dijo deprimido- Tal vez si aquel mal entendido se hubiese resuelto ahí mismo en este instante nuestra niña estaría aquí con nosotros.

-¡Harry..!- exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos..-Ya no tiene caso seguir hablando de..

-Soy el responsable de todo..por favor ya no me disculpes mas! Entiende que todo tuvo que ver por mí, por haber bebido aquel día ¿Cómo fui a caer en la trampa de esa mujer?- dijo lleno de asco.

-¡Harry!

-Mira las consecuencias ahora! Ni tu ni yo estamos juntos y nuestra hija está muerta - termino de decir totalmente apagado.

-Pero como dijiste, tenemos a James y además esta Lily...

-Lily.- musito- tienes razón- una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro- La pequeña perdió a sus padres y nosotros a una hija.

-Pero ella te tiene- replico Ginny - Y bueno, creo que a mi también- dijo sonrojándose. Harry la miro y su sonrisa creció un poco mas.

-Gracias…- Harry acortaba la distancia entre los dos.- Cariño, quiero pedirte por favor que nunca dejes a Lily, ella te quiere mucho ¿sabes?, y se que tu también la quieres- la miraba directamente a los ojos hasta llegar a su corazón, Dejaba caer sus pesadas manos sobre los hombros femeninos y los deslizaba sobre su brazos para recorrer el mismo trayecto hasta el comienzo.

-No te preocupes. Yo a la niña la quiero mucho y..bueno no sé... tal vez porque en ella veo a nuestra hija y porque además ella se ha sabido ganar un lugar en mi corazón, ese espacio que quedo vacío ...- dijo Ginny tratando de que la tristeza no la dominara.

-¿Cómo-Cómo se llamo nuestra hija?- le pregunto a Ginny.

-Lily..- Harry sonrió con tristeza.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Al mirarla a los ojos deseó abrazarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y refugiarse en el calor de su cuerpo. Era demasiado tentador esa idea para escapar de la realidad.

-Sería mejor que entremos a desayunar¿no te parece?- dijo Ginny- muero de hambre.

OoOoOoOoO

Nicholas Black era perfectamente capaz de llevar el liderazgo del Cuartel General de Aurores, sin embargo, odiaba tener que cargar con demasiadas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros. Hombre, en que rayos estaba pensando cuando decidió apoyar a su amigo en eso. ¡Ay, santísima mierda! Nicholas prefería estar mil veces fuera, en el campo, investigando, recogiendo información, testigos… Quería ir a la caza de Mortifagos. Y no estar sentado tras un escritorio. Además¡Maldita sea! Ya no tendría el tiempo suficiente para verse con Lindsay. Ni modo, gajes del oficio.

-¿Se puede Nicky?

Nicholas levantaba la vista de los pergaminos que leía para mirar hacia su padre.

-No – me – llames – Nicky.

-¿Por qué, si ese es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Nicholas, no Nicky.

-¡Por los pantalones de Merlín, hijo! Soy tu padre. Puedo llamarte Nicky.

-No, no puedes.

-¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que si puedo?

Nicholas puso los ojos en blanco y luego enterró la cara en sus manos. No iba a ponerse a pelear con su padre, por milésima vez, por cosas sin importancia.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- le preguntaba mientras lo veía acomodarse elegantemente sobre la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Vine a hacerte compañía. Por ahí supe que estabas aburrido.

-Lo estoy sí, y agradezco tus intenciones, pero créeme, en esto momentos estoy al tope de trabajo, no puedo permitirme un respiro por mas que quiera. Esto – decía señalando los documentos sobre su escritorio- tienden a multiplicarse cada minuto¡mierda! Voy a matar a Harry por esto.

Demasiados memorandos, documentos, informes y peticiones por revisar, que Harry había dejado para _después_.

-Ya conoces a Harry, él no es para estar detrás de un escritorio.

-¡Diablos! Lo sé, yo soy igual.

Sirius ladró una carcajada, y Nicholas sin poder evitarlo le acompañó.

-¡Ah, bien! Que dices si me dejas ayudarte.

-Nicholas enarcó una ceja.

-Tampoco quiero que se diga que soy un hijito de papá al que le hacen la tarea.

-Sirius sonrió cómplice.

-Nadie tiene porqué enterarse.- he inmediatamente cogió uno de los pergaminos enrollados y empezó a leer. Sacudiendo la cabeza y con una sonrisa, Nicholas se disponía a hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, su celular timbro.

Nicholas miró el identificador de llamadas. Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente, algo de lo que Sirius se dio cuenta perfectamente. frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Nada- dijo poniéndose de pié. – supongo que quieres que te deje solo.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Con una sonrisita y mirada picara, Sirius le dijo: Haré de cuenta que esto no ha sucedido. No quiero imaginar lo que los otros dirían si se supiera que andas dándole el número del celular a tu amante en turno.

-No es mi amante – es mi futura esposa; Quiso aclararle – Es mi informante.

-Si claro, lo que sea. Solo encárgate de que no vuelva a llamarte a ese número ni a ninguno otro.- le advirtió antes de salir.

-Hola.

-¿Estas solo?

-Completamente- silencio- Te extraño.

-Y yo a ti, amor.

-¿Quieres que nos veamos?

-Me encantaría, pero…

Silencio- ¿Lindsay?

-Nicholas, van a tomar represalias contra todos lo que estuvieron esa noche en la madriguera. No me preguntes el cómo, dónde y cuándo, porque no lo sé, pero debes redoblar la vigilancia del ministro y toda su familia, en especial a Percy y Penélope Weasley. Me temo que van a por ellos.

-¡Mierda, Lindsay! No me digas eso.

-Lo siento…- silencio- Iran por la amiga de Ginny, Laura, creo que se llama. Quieren matarla. – otro silencio. – Lo siento Nicholas, de verdad lo siento. – Mas silencio. - ¿Nicholas?

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber? – Ahora silencio por parte de ella - ¡Con un demonio, mujer, habla de una vez!

-Se trata… se trata de Karmina.

-¿Qué hay con mi hermana?

-Se ha filtrado la información de que vendrá a Londres mañana, lo saben todo, Nicholas. Estan planeando su secuestro y el de su hijo.

-¡No, maldita sea¡Mi hermana, no!- exclamó rabioso Nicholas. El celular lo apretó con fuerza y luego sin mas ni mas lo lanzó contra la ventana.

Miles de trocitos de vidrio volaron por toda la oficina.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- preguntó Sirius ingresando acompañado de Raphael.- ¡Nicholas!

-Atacaran a los Weasley. Hay que reforzar la vigilancia , sobre todo la de Percy y Penélope. También hay que poner bajo seguridad a la amiga de Ginny, Laura van por ella.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó Raphael horrorizado. Su cara una combinación de malestares y locos deseos de cometer un asesinato.

-También quieren a Karmina y Joaquín.

-Eso es imposible! Ellos no saben que…

-¡Pero lo saben! Y mañana intentaran un secuestro.

-Muy bien! Entonces eso será. Sólo un intento.

-En ese caso, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar de una vez- dijo Raphael.- No perdamos el tiempo.

-Habrá que avisarles a Harry y los otros.

-No.- dijo rotundamente Nicholas.- Si le avisamos querrán venir, y lo menos que queremos es dejar a Ginny desprotegida.

-Entonces…

-Entonces esto lo haremos solos.

OoOoOoOoO

Esa misma tarde, Percy fue notificado de la amenaza que se cernía sobre él y su familia. Debían abandonar la casa inmediatamente y refugiarse en Grimmauld Place. ¡Demonios! Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. En su vida se imaginó que pasaría por una situación similar, mucho menos siendo el hijo del ministro de magia ¡Chispas¿de qué le servía entonces? De nada, definitivamente.

-¡Penélope¡Génesis! – llamó a las dos razones de su vida. Percy sólo vivía por ellas y para ellas.

-¡Aquí!- dijo Penélope desde la sala de estar. Percy se dirigió hacia ahí.- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. ¿Lo tienes todo listo como te lo pedí?

-Sí, pero no entiendo porqué debemos dejar nuestra casa.- Percy no respondió.- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Percy! Necesito saber que está pasando o de lo contrario créeme que no me moveré de aquí.

Tenía que decirle.

-Tenemos que trasladarnos al número 12 de Grimmould Place. Nuestra casa ya no es segura.- la miró.- Ha caído una amenaza de muerte sobre nosotros.

-¡¿Qué?!- estaba horrorizada Penélope.

-Los mortifagos. Nos tienen en la mira.

-¡Ay Dios mío!

-Es por eso que debemos dejar la casa por nuestra propia seguridad y la de nuestra hija.

Su hizo un silencio mientras ambos padres miraban a la pequeña Génesis que los miraba con evidente confusión aferrada a su muñeca de trapo (que antes fue de Penélope). Tras un suspiro, Percy se acercó a su niña y la abrazó mientras le plantaba un beso en la frente.

-Estudia mucho- No supo porque le dijo eso, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en esos momentos.

Al separarse de su hija, cogió la muñeca observándola cuidadosamente como si quisiera ver que de bueno y magnifico tenía como para llamar la atención. Era bonita, sí, pero era tan simple…sacó la varita y la apuntó.

-¡Portus!- Habría cogido alguna otra cosa pero la verdad es que prefería la muñeca¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Una vez que terminó de convertir la muñeca en traslador la dejó sobre la mesita de centro diciendo:

-En cinco minutos se activará el traslador. Entonces lo cogeremos e iremos hacia Grimmauld Place.

Penélope se había puesto de pié y caminó hacia a su esposo. Lo abrazó y luego le beso suavemente en los labios. Al separarse, Penélope sintió que las fuerzas se le agotaban, que iba a desfallecer. De no ser porque Percy la sujetaba…

-Calma, no pasa nada.

-Lo sé, es solo que…- hizo una pausa; tragó duro mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a llorar -Todo esto es muy difícil.

-Lo es.

-Ahora creo entender un poco a Ginny.

-Mi hermana ha pasado por cosas mucho peores, y me temo que las cosas se le pondrán mucho peor para ella, pero podrá salir adelante con mucha mas fuerza porque ahora tiene a Harry con ella.

Penélope asintió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el reloj de pared.

-Ya es casi la hora- dijo Percy.

Penélope y Génesis ya estaban junto al traslador cuando Percy hacía lo propio, sin embargo, antes siquiera de que la pareja pusiera algunas de sus manos sobre la muñeca, una explosión se escuchó. Puertas y ventanas desaparecieron la electricidad fue cortada. Se oyó pasos aproximándose, voces… Percy inmediatamente desenvaino su varita dispuesto a todo. Ellos podrían ser más, pero eso no importaba en el momento de defender a los que amaba, sin embargo, pese a haber dado lo mejor de sí, cayó muerto a los pies de su esposa e hija.

-¡No!- gritó desgarradoramente Penélope. Calló arrodilla junto al cuerpo inerte de Percy totalmente destruida. Por otra parte Génesis tenía los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos llenos de miedo y terror. Se aferró a su muñeca temblando de pies a cabeza sin poder siquiera moverse o gritar.

Los malos apuntaban a su madre con la varita. Sabía, que le harían lo mismo que a su padre.

-¡Mamá!- pero ningún sonido salió de ella, sin embargo, su madre se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió mientras le decía _te amo, _y luego, antes de que todo se desvaneciera a su alrededor, vio a su madre aferrarse al cuerpo sin vida de su padre y luego la luz verde…

OoOoOoOoOoO

¡Ah, caray! No pensé que lo terminaría de esta forma, es decir, tenía otras ideas en mente, pero esto… fue un desenlace inesperado incluso para mi; pero _a pesar de todo, _me ha gustado mucho como quedó. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado, así que esperaré ansiosa sus críticas ya sean buenas o malas.

Prox. Capitulo:

_-Vaya, vaya. __Así que la primita política de Potter. Que interesante._

_-¿Qué desea que haga señor?_

_-Nada, nada. Deja que la puta busque y encuentre lo que desea. Veamos hasta donde llega._

_-¿Y después, qué?- le preguntó Jordan con un brillo siniestro en los ojos._

_-¿Después? Mmm…. No sé, creo que vamos a tener que desaparecerla del mapa._

Un beso a todos.


	13. Pesadilla

Seguramente deben estar odiándome por demorarme tanto en publicar, bueno, no les culpo (suspiro cansado de la autora), creo me lo merezco. Sin embargo, aunque sea tarde estoy cumpliendo con ustedes así que no se preocupen, de hecho creo que me demoraré mucho más ya que como bien saben, tengo responsabilidades, no me puedo estar dedicando a esto todo el día a pesar de que me encanta escribir. En fin…

Por otro lado, acabamos de dejar atrás el 14 de febrero, día del **_amor y la amistad, _**me habría gustado mucho poder terminar el fiction que tenía para esa fecha, pero bueno... Solo me queda desearles a todos ustedes mis quiridos **_Feliz día de San Valentin,_** aunque sea tarde.

Pero volviendo a este fiction, quiero agradecer los reviews que me han dejado y sobre todo a quienes se han tomado la molestia de mandarme uno: **_zafiro potter, F. Expelliarmus, rosycarmen, Vale Silva Potter, geilajauregui, lunatipola, Betty Jer, Lady Black, Andrevi, ghysella potter, lau-pw, mixa, Julia-Ann-Weasley, Theo Malfoy, Rose Potter, potterxgiirx P. Potter, Ginny-Potter86, J0r. _**A todos ustedes, Muchas gracias.

Ahora, sin más demora, a leer!!!!

00000

**_13.-Pesadilla _**

"_Nicky, Llego esta noche. Decidí que no puedo esperar. Karmina._"

Ni siquiera terminó de leer el mensaje cuándo salió del ministerio como alma que lleva el diablo sin importarle si chocaba con alguien o no. Vagamente fue conciente de que algunas personas terminaron en el piso por atravesarse en su camino, bueno, no se detuvo para pedir disculpas tampoco. Tenía prisa, eso era obvio. A Nicholas lo único que le importaba era llegar junto a su hermana.

-¡Quieres esperarte¡Por el amor de Dios, Nicholas! No va a pasar nada.

-Eso es algo que no me puedes asegurar.

Llegaron a las chimeneas y en el momento en que iban a ocupar una, alguien apareció entre las llamas verdes con una cara bastante brillante de alegría.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros.- saludaba Gregory a los Black.

-Que tal te va Gregory- le saludo Sirius. Nicholas a penas e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en manera de saludo mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Evaluándolo. Últimamente paraba demasiado tiempo con Jordan Katzenberg y no le gustaba para nada esa junta.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- le preguntó Nicholas.

-Digamos que mis negocios están resultando de maravilla. – dijo sonriendo. - ¿Y tú porqué tan apurado?

-Digamos que no es de tu incumbencia.

Gregory enarcó las cejas. -¿Perdón?

-Discúlpalo, Gregory. Nicholas no quiso decir eso realmente.

-Sí que quise.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hijo.

-Verás, hoy llega su hermana y anda un poco estresado…

-¡Basta, Sirius! No tienes porqué dar explicaciones- exclamó Nicholas furioso. Sirius lo miró extrañado por su comportamiento. – Es hora de irnos.

Y sin siquiera despedirse de Gregory, se metió a la chimenea y desapreció.

Sirius lo siguió no sin antes disculparse con Gregory. El chico era agradable y educado, no había porque portarse tan mezquino con él. No lograba entender porqué Nicholas se mostraba tan receloso y a la defensiva. Algo estaba pasando, y Sirius iba a averiguarlo.

El aeropuerto era inmenso y estaba abarrotado de gente. Sirius se preguntó porqué Karmina había elegido esa forma de viaje. ¡ah, Diablos¿No hubiera sido más conveniente un traslador? Se hubiera ahorrado tiempo y habría estado menos expuesta al peligro que la asechaba. ¡Maldición¿Por qué los inocentes debían verse involucrados?

-¿La has visto, ya?- le preguntaba Nicholas.

-No, aún no, pero me pregunto¿Qué aspecto tendrá ahora? La última vez que la vi llevaba el cabello corto.

-Creo que ahora lo lleva largo.

Sirius enarcó las cejas. –Que buen hermano eres. ¿Hace cuanto que no la ves?

Nicholas se encogió de hombros.- No estoy muy seguro, creo que desde el verano pasado.

-Me parece que sí.

Silencio.

Siguieron caminando entre la muchedumbre hasta que llegaron a una zona casi vacía donde tenía una muy buena vista de los recién llegados. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Nicholas divisara a su hermana.

Ella también lo vio y le saludo agitando la mano libre. Con la otra, sujetaba la mano de su hijo. Un pequeño niño de unos seis años. Rubio y de ojos azules como el océano.

Ambos caminaron hacia los Black.

Abrazos, besos, palabras y frases de bien venida.

-Estoy tan feliz de volverte a ver, hermano!- decía la chica. Una verdadera beldad. Dueña de un maravilloso cabello rizado negro como la noche. Como el pecado. Sus labios rojos y carnosos y los ojos eran del mismo color que el de su hijo. No era alta, pero poseía una esbelta figura.

-Créeme que no tanto como lo estoy yo.

-No lo creo.

-Pues créelo y no me discutas¿okay?- Karmina se cogió el labio inferior con los dientes antes de replicar, pero Nicholas terminó diciendo:- Estas preciosa.

Karmina lo miró con una radiante sonrisa.

-Eso sí que no te lo voy a discutir.

Nicholas y Sirius ladraron una carcajada tan similar que Karmina no pudo evitar compararlos maravillada. De tal padre, tal hijo. Así como su Joaquín lo era con Draco. ¡Ah, caray! De solo pensar en él le daba unas ganas enormes de darse de cabezazos contra la pared…

-Bueno querida, es hora de irnos.

Definitivamente. Por la emoción del momento, había olvidado que su hermana y sobrino estaban en peligro.

Al ver la cara seria de su hermano, Karmina se preguntó porqué de pronto había cambiado de actitud. Iba a preguntarle si e encontraba bien, pero en ese momento se oyó un jaleo en el hall del aeropuerto, luego gritos y después una explosión.

¡Maldición! Mortifagos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras los niños miraban tranquilamente el anime de moda "_Naruto Shippuden_" (1), en el TV plasma, los adultos se encontraban en el estudio investigando acerca de algún tipo de encantamiento – a parte del Fidelio – que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para reemplazar el que estaban usando actualmente. Encontraron muchos, pero ninguno servía como para hacer dúo con el Fidelio.

-Creo que tendremos que buscar en otros libros. Estos de aquí no nos sirven.- decía Draco devolviendo el grueso libro a uno de los estantes del que había sido extraído.

-Hay muy buenos encantamientos, pero todos son inútiles. Y odio decirlo, pero Malfoy tiene razón.- decía Darius Layevska. El hombre no era hermoso, pero si atractivo con un poderoso cuerpo. Era rubio y unos ojos color ciruela que embobaba. Le llevaba tres años de diferencia a Harry, Ron y Draco. Era viudo. Su esposa que era una auror, falleció dos años atrás mientras cumplía con su trabajo.

-Yo siempre tengo razón.- dijo Draco.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y Harry sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Hermione bostezó.- Tengo hambre.- dijo dejando el libro de lado.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de la cocina?-le preguntó Ron atentísimo.

Hermione negó: -Gracias amor, pero iré yo misma¿Vienes Ginny?

-¡Claro! También me ha dado hambre¿quieren que les traigamos algo?- les pregunto a los chicos.

El único que alzó la mano fue Ron. ¡Como siempre! Y era raro que no engordara., bueno, quizá fuera porque el ejercicio y el entrenamiento lo mantenían en buena forma. ¡Y en que forma!

Luego que regresaron los libros a su lugar – con magia, obvio – Ron y Darius se retaron a un duelo de ajedrez mientras que Draco iba hacia el ordenador y revisaba su e-mail. Por otro lado, Harry se asomó a la ventana con la mirada perdida a su mal cuidado jardín. Sus pensamientos concentrados en encontrar una solución a sus problemas. ¡Maldición! Se supone que llevaría cabo el encantamiento _Fidelio,_ y él sería el guardián secreto. Lo había decidido así, pero necesitaba algo más; algún otro encantamiento que reforzara el _Fidelio. _

¿Dónde buscar, dónde buscar…¡Mierda! Lo había olvidado por completo, en su casa solariega tenía una biblioteca bien dotada. Quizá si iba para allá…tendría que recurrir a Sirius para que lo ayudara, porque él sólo no iba a poder con todos esos cientos y miles de libros que...

El vibrador de su celular se accionó. Era un mensaje de texto mandado por _la orden del fénix._

-¡Maldito feletono!- exclamó Ron sacando su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Draco y Darius hicieron lo mismo.

"_Quiten el encantamiento. Estaré ahí a las 18 horas de esta tarde. SB_"

Mensaje típico de Sirius. Nada claro que decir, simplemente un par de líneas y listo.

-¿Por qué querrá que quitemos el encantamiento?

-Obviamente porque vendrá¿no?- le dijo un Draco medio burlón. Ron frunció el ceño con clara advertencia.

-Eso es lo de menos, el porqué es lo importante.- dijo Harry mirando con desconfianza su celular. – No me parece lógico que nos mande un mensaje pidiendo que nos deshagamos del encantamiento cuando sabe perfectamente que por lo menos debe pasar una semana entera para que este sea realmente impenetrable.

-Piensas que puede ser una trampa.- le preguntó Darius.

-Podría ser, a menos claro, que los mortifagos hayan conseguido infiltrarse en nuestro sistema de comunicación. Cosa que es imposible…

-¿Entonces, qué otra explicación nos puedes dar?

-No lo sé…- dijo sintiéndose raro, pues la verdad no le gustaba para nada ese mensaje.

-¿Por qué no le llamas?- le preguntó Ron. - Sólo para asegurarnos.

Buena idea, Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y marco. El celular timbró. Y siguió timbrando, pero nadie le respondía. Volvió a intentarlo por segunda vez, luego una tercera, cuarta y finalmente quinta vez…

-Hola- se escuchó una voz cansada.

-¿Remus?

-Harry…- dijo este obviamente sabiendo que se trataba de su ex-alumno. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Eso mismo te pregunto- replicó- ¿Qué hay con Sirius¿Por qué no me contesta¿Por qué contestas tú y no él?

-Harry…

-Quiero una explicación Remus y quiero saber también si fueron ustedes lo que mandaron ese mensaje de texto?

Al otro lado de la línea, Remus suspiró cansinamente. Silencio.

-Remus…

-Harry, han pasado cosas.

-¿Cosas¿Qué cosas?- preguntó a la vez que todo enojo era reemplazado por la preocupación.

Otro silencio.

-¡Maldita sea Remus¡Habla de una vez!

-No puedo, es un asunto muy delicado que debe ser hablado personalmente. Sirius irá esta tarde para allá con algunos aurores.

-¿Qué¿Para qué?

-Vendrán a Grimmauld Place.

-Remus, tú sabes que no podemos…

-Tendrán que dejar la casa sólo por esta noche; mañana por la tarde podrán regresar.

-Remus¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Mas tarde Harry, mas tarde.- dijo

Colgó.

Harry se quedó mirando el celular completamente estupefacto. Incrédulo. ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso?

-Harry¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Ron.

Era lo mismo que se preguntaba Harry, porque no entendía nada.

-Estemos listos paras 18 horas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Así lo hicieron.

A las dieciocho horas de esa tarde. Mientras Darius, Draco y Ron quitaban el encantamiento, Harry aguardaba impaciente. Ginny, Hermione y los niños, por seguridad, fueron llevados al sótano que contaba con un pasadizo secreto hacia el cementerio del Valle de Godric, para que escaparan si algo llegara a pasar.

Un minutos después de retirado el encantamiento, Harry abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Sirius y…¿Raphael?

¿¡Qué diantre estaba haciendo Raphael en su casa!? Buscó una explicación en Sirius.

-Viene conmigo, y será mejor que te comportes.- le advirtió. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Miró a Raphael y se lanzaron miradas asesinas.

Afuera, un grupo de 10 aurores se desplegaban a los alrededores de la casa.

Harry azotó la puerta y avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de Sirius., pero este no se amedrentó si es lo que Harry esperaba.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?- preguntó- Es importante que ella y Hermione estén presente para lo que tengo que decir.- Todo rastro de arrogancia y autoridad desapareció para dar pase al pesar.

Y mientras Darius iba en busca de las dos mujeres, pidió una explicación del porqué Zanabria estaba ahí.

-Vine a ayudar- dijo el aludido con mucha tranquilidad y obviamente divertido por la situación.

-El caso es… - decía Harry tratando de no acceder a la provocación de Zanabria. – Que creo haberte dicho que estabas fuera de la misión.

-Lo tengo bastante claro- dijo ahora molesto.- , sin embargo, créeme que la situación por la que estoy aquí ayudando a Sirius con todo esto, es meramente profesional; no tiene nada que ver con la misión.

El sarcasmo de Raphael se tornó en seriedad. Algo grave había pasado, ya no había duda de eso, y por lo mismo, Harry decidió dejar de lado su antipatía por él.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo que luego fue roto por la llegada de Hermione y Ginny. La pelirroja ni bien vio a su amigo corrió hacia él feliz de volverlo a ver. Se abrazaron fuertísimo como si fueran años los que no se veían. Y el mal humor de Harry regresó. El monstruo de su pecho rugió celoso y furioso. Ginny era suya y de nadie más, mejor dicho, suya, de James y Lily y de nadie más.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta un par de veces para llamar la atención de todos. Una vez que los presentes se centraron en él, se volvió a aclarar la garganta obviamente pensando en como empezar a dar las recientes noticias.

-Ocurre que… los mortifagos han hecho de las suyas.- Silencio. Sirius tragó duro y continuó.- Como vieron frustrados sus planes la noche en la que la madriguera fue atacada, decidieron tomar represalias contra todos los que estuvieron esa noche allí.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?- preguntó Draco.

-Nicholas recibió una llamada de su informante advirtiéndole acerca de tres ataques – hizo una pausa y luego continuó.- Laura Freixa fue la primera.

-¡Ay Dios, no¡Laura, no!

-Tranquila- le dijo Raphael.- Laura está bien. Llegue antes que ellos a su departamento y la saqué y la refugié en el mío. En estos momentos ella se encuentra en Grimmauld Place.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo a Ginny. Era un alivio saber que su amiga se encontraba bien. Si algo le hubiese pasado nunca se lo habría perdonado ya que la joven mas que una amiga era como su hermana. Siempre apoyándola en las buenas y en las malas. Sin ella todos esos años huyendo para que los mortifagos no la encontraran, su calvario habría sido mil veces peor.

-Bueno, me alegra saber que Laura esta bien, pero me gustaría saber que más pasó- dijo Harry con los sentidos en alerta, ya que como Sirius había dicho, los mortifagos tomarían represalias contra los que frustraron sus planes, y si mal no recordaba eran doce los que estaban en la casa esa noche.

Sirius miró a Draco sabiendo lo furioso que se pondría cuando supiera lo de Karmina y Joaquín.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco con las cejas enarcadas obviamente fastidiado por las miraditas de Sirius.

-No sé si Nicholas te comentó que Mina pensaba venir a pasarse una temporada aquí.

-Dijo que no era nada seguro que lo hiciera¿Por qué?

-Porque ya está aquí. Llegó esta tarde. Verás, la misma noche en que sellaron esta casa, Nicholas recibió un mensaje de Mina, diciéndole que venía a Londres y que la fuera a esperar. Se supone que nadie sabía de su llegada, pues iba a viajar vía muggle y tendría que haber llegado mañana, sin embargo, tan impaciente como es, decidió adelantar su vuelo… el caso es que no sabemos como, pero los mortifagos se enteraron que ella venía y…

-¡Mierda, Sirius! No me digas que le pasó algo.- dijo con la cara pálida; más pálida de lo normal.

-No.- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.- Ella esta bien aunque tiene unos cuantos moratones y rasguños; a parte claro del susto que se llevó. Pero afortunadamente, Nicholas y yo estuvimos cuando los mortifagos llegaron al aeropuerto. Ellos en realidad no iban a matarla ni mucho menos, tenemos entendido que iban a secuestrarlos.

Secuestrarlos. Habló en plural lo que le recordó a Draco que Karmina nunca iba a ningún lado sin su hijo.

-Dime que mi hijo esta bien. Que no le pasó nada a Joaquín¡Dímelo!- exigió acercándose a Sirius y cogiéndolo por las solapas y sacudiéndolo.

-Se encuentran perfectamente. Tanto Karmina como Joaquín no tienen daños físicos que lamentar, solo es susto y nada más…

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Nicholas va a morir por esto. Debió avisarme que Karmina vendría.

-Te avisó.-salió Sirius en defensa de su hijo.

-Pero dijo que no era nada seguro. ¡Maldición! – pateó una silla cercana y la mandó a volar.

¡Mierda! Draco siempre se mostraba fuerte ante cualquier situación, incluso ante la muerte. La única vez que lo vieron realmente mal, como en esos momentos fue cuando en su sexto año en Hogwarts, mataron a sus padres. Draco entro en tal estado de shock que era imposible reconocerlo. Incluso cambió su manera de pensar; ya que paso de admirar a Voldemort a odiarlo a muerte. Por culpa del _que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, _Draco se quedo completamente solo. Sin embargo los Sres. Weasley lo tomaron bajo su responsabilidad, aunque parientes lejanos se sintieron en la obligación de cuidar de él. Sirius podría haberse hecho responsable de él, pero no lo soportaba, y según él no era niñera de nadie, y menos de Draco. Por otro lado Tonks, tenía sus propios asuntos y ella tampoco lo iba a aceptar, tampoco lo quería. Como el Sr. Weasley ya había comenzado con su trabajo en el ministerio como Ministro de Magia, luego de la muerte de Cornelio Fudge. Se preocupo por el rubio, queriéndole dar una familia verdadera, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado.

Harry recordaba claramente como Draco no podía al comienzo adaptarse a la idea de vivir en la madriguera con los Weasley. Molly y Arthur lo trataban con cariño, algo que confundía en ese momento al joven rubio¿Por qué lo hacían?, Pero no todos eran así con él. Los chicos Weasley y Harry lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos, sobre todo Ron. Draco estaba harto de que los padres de Ron le tengan lástima, a pesar que sin querer se encariñó con ellos en tiempo record, aunque no lo demostraba. Por eso tomo la decisión de marcharse. Pero Ginny cuando escucho lo que Draco le decía a sus padres de que aparte de sentirse incomodo, nadie nunca lo aceptaría, solo ellos dos (algo que les agradecía de corazón). La pelirroja se sintió mal y desde aquel momento decidió acercarse a él (con cierta incomodidad al comienzo), y a tratar de llevarse bien con él. Poco a poco Ginny le comenzó a otorgar su confianza y amistad al rubio, hasta hacerse su amiga. Por otra parte, no paraba de pedirle a los demás que le dieran una oportunidad, que él realmente había cambiado.

Harry recordó, como Ginny le pidió que hiciera el intento de hablarle a Draco, que sea su amigo. Al principió (como era lógico), Harry se negó rotundamente, rechazando esa idea, pero luego Ginny logro convencerlo para que, aunque sea una sola vez, una sola... le diera una oportunidad. Solo lo hizo por ella, y no se arrepintió (aunque al principió fue muy difícil tratarlo). Hasta se peleo con Ron por eso, pero ya después todo cambió, cuando Hermione también lo intento. Ron no tuvo de otra que acceder, y al igual que sus amigos no se arrepintió. Tiempo después, Draco se había convertido en un verdadero amigo para él, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, olvidándose por completo de sus diferencias, olvidando el pasado. Se hicieron realmente buenos amigos los mejores, a pesar que Draco continuaba en Slytherin y ellos en Griffindor. Draco se convirtió verdaderamente en un miembro mas de la familia Weasley, aprendió a ser humilde y dejo de repudiar a quienes no eran como él "los que eran mitad muggle " (y a los de poco economía, entre otros). Se pudo decir que todo comenzó a marchar bien, aunque eso significaba la repulsión de quienes fueron sus amigos, pero eso a él dejo de importarle, porque tenía nuevos y verdaderos amigos…

Es por eso que todos entendían perfectamente la reacción de Draco frente al temor de la perdida de un ser amado. Pese a tener a los Weasley como familia, y se sentía como uno mas, su vida era su hijo Joaquín. Sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne. Si algo le llegara a pasar a su hijo…

-¡Vamos hombre! Ya te dijeron que está bien. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Cómo se ve que no es tu hijo al que han intentado secuestrar.

-No, pero ha estado expuesto al peligro, por si no lo recuerdas.- dijo refiriéndose a la noche pasada.

-No es lo mismo- le dijo Draco furioso acercando su cara a la de Ron. Ambos eran grandes, de la misma talla aunque de complexión física diferente.

-No, no lo es, porque mientras al tuyo iban a secuestrar al mío bien podrían haberlo matado.

¡Ay, caramba! Si alguien no les ponía un alto iba a sacar las varitas y ahí sí.

-¡Ya basta!- les dijo Harry interponiéndose-, no es el momento para que se pongan a jugar.

-No vamos a jugar, vamos a matarnos.-dijo Draco.

-Bueno, lo que sea- le dijo a Harry-, el caso es que en este momento los necesito intactos y enteros, o que Ron, vas a seguirle el juego a Malfoy delante de Hermione.

¡Oups! Se había olvidado de Hermi. Miró hacia ella y tragó duro. Ella lo miraba con desaprobación y fastidio. Seguramente más tarde le reclamaría por esa actitud.

Junto a Hermione estaba Ginny mirando también la escena, se sentía verdaderamente mal ya que su familia estaba siendo expuesta al enemigo debido a ella. ¡Diantre! Ella no quería eso. Lo menos que deseaba es que alguien saliera herido o en el peor de los casos, muerto por su causa. No, no mas muertes, la Dumbledore era la última. Tenía que serlo, sin embargo…

-Dijiste tres ataques y solo has mencionado dos¿Cuál fue el tercero?- preguntó Ginny sintiendo un de súbito un pequeño revoltijo en el estómago.

Llegó el momento. Sirius sabía que no sería fácil de decirlo mucho menos de aceptar.

-Percy…-dijo con pesar. Ron y Ginny tuvieron un sobresalto.

-¿Qué pasó con él? – le preguntó Harry. Silencio. - ¿Sirius?

Sirius suspiró con pesar. No era necesario que lo dijera era mas que obvio lo que tenía que decir, sin embargo…

-Él y Penélope están muertos.

Percy y Penélope¿muertos? No. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, algún mal entendido algo. ¡Su hermano, no por Dios! Él no, él no… De pronto Ginny sintió que su cuerpo entero era de gelatina. Alguien la sujetó suavemente apretándola contra su calido cuerpo susurrándole palabras reconfortante. Tuvo un vago reconocimiento sobre quien era, pero en esos momentos su mente estaba únicamente puesta sobre su hermano Percy y Penélope.

Sintió que algo caliente y húmedo rodaba por sus mejillas. Eran sus lágrimas. Lagrimas que brotaron dolorosamente nublándole la vista antes de desfallecer en desgarradores sollozos.

Por otro lado, Ron estaba pálido completamente blanco. ¡Maldición! su hermano estaba muerto. No podía creerlo, definitivamente no podía… ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

-Ron…-dijo Hermione acercándose suavemente a él, pero Ron no la escuchaba. Estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, unos cinco años atrás cuando en una situación semejante, Dumbledore le daba la noticia de la muerte de Ginny. Se sintió igual. No, mentira, no era verdad, con Ginny había sido distinto porque ellos siempre habían estado juntos en todo; unidos como verdaderos hermanos: uña y mugre se podría decir, en cambio con Percy las cosas fueron diferentes. Jamás desde que tuviera uso de razón, recordaba haber tenido tanta afinidad con él. Nunca fueron los mejores amigos, él era un pesado, un ambicioso cara de culo; se podría decir que se de alguna u otra forma se despreciaron al igual como con los otros miembros de la familia, pero al fin y al cabo eran hermanos. Sangre de su sangre nacidos de los mismos padres…

Y ahora el estaba muerto.

Justo cuando empezaban a llevarse mejor. Percy había echo las pases con su familia, mejor dicho, con sus padres días antes de haber contraído matrimonio. Había recapacitado sobre su actitud y había hecho las pases con sus padres, pero entre los hermanos aún quedaba el resentimiento. No obstante, pasó el tiempo y el verdadero acercamiento entre hermanos comenzó a darse, poco a poco. La primera fue Ginny, seguido de Charlie y después Bill. George también lo acepto de vuelta, Ron se demoró tres años en aceptarlo, y finalmente Fred, a quien Percy pidió que sea el padrino de su hija Génesis. (Cosa que Fred aceptó encantado, pero no por eso se reconcilió inmediatamente con su hermano).

¡Dios¡Que pesadilla! Como iba a extrañar al granuja de su hermano.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Fue una noche larga; demasiado larga. Ginny nunca se imaginó que pasaría por una situación similar. Ver a sus padres atravesar aquel dolor la destrozaba. Se imagino el día su propio funeral-cinco años atrás-, las mismas personas de rostros acongojados lamentando su partida; una partida que nunca fue pese al cuerpo inerte que era una replica exacta al suyo. Suspiró. Aquella farsa había provocado un terrible dolor en su familia. Fingir su muerte. No pensó en nadie ni en los sentimientos ni en el dolor que iba a causar cuando tomó esa decisión. La vida de su pequeño estaba en juego y no iba a correr ningún riesgo en que algo le pasara. Ya había perdido a Lily y perder a James significaría la muerte, pero¿de que sirvió fingir si de todas maneras lo mortifagos no creyeron el engaño? De todas formas mas vidas se cobraron…

Percy y Penélope, ellos no tenían porqué morir.

Era injusto.

"_Si no hubiera regresado, quizá nada de eso hubiese pasado_" – se lamentó con pesar.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto una voz susurrante. a su espalda.

Era una pregunta tonta sabiendo que no lo estaba, y quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Ginny se volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió tristemente. Harry no se había separado de su lado ni un solo instante desde el momento que le dieran la triste noticia.

-No, pero confió en que pronto lo estaré.

-No lo dudo, sin embargo, se trata de tu hermano, un ser que, a pesar de todo, amabas. – hizo una pausa, sus ojos se encontraron. Fijos, intensos… - Se de primera mano lo que es perder a la persona que amas.

Con la diferencia que ella no era su hermana, era el amor de su vida y lo seguía siendo. Y tampoco era necesario que se lo dijera cuando en sus ojos se reflejaban el amor que aún le tenía, sin embargo, Ginny prefirió no verlo. No se encontraba en condiciones para ponerse a pensar en el futuro que Harry le ofrecía tácitamente.

-Yo también.- respondió finalmente a la declaración de Harry. – Por lo mismo comprendo a mis padres. Sé lo que es perder un hijo.

Silencio.

Y aunque su voz se entrecortó al rememorar a su hija, su expresión siguió siendo tranquila. Serena. Sin embargo, Harry sabía perfectamente que por dentro ella estaba sufriendo.

No se lo pensó dos veces cuando la rodeo con sus brazos y la estrechó. Ginny inspiró hondo; su cuerpo se estremeció y luego se relajó y deseó fundirse en su calor.

-Estoy contigo. Siempre estaré contigo.

Ginny ya lo sabía.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Con los primeros rayos de luz del nuevo, pero lúgubre y muy triste día, se llevó a cabo el entierro de Percy y Penélope. Fue un trago amargo y doloroso decir adiós.

Todos los hermanos Weasley rodeaban a sus destrozados padres mientras observaban dolorosamente el descenso de los ataúdes del hermano ido y su esposa jurando silenciosamente hacer justicia.

"Venganza", pensaba Ron.

No descansaría hasta encontrar a los asesinos de su hermano y cuñada. Haría lo que fuera por vengarlos, pero sobre todo vengar a sus padres y sobrina que eran los mas afectados por la perdida.

Harry sabía perfectamente lo que Ron se proponía hacer y estaba completamente dispuesto a ayudarlo en su desquite. Era el momento de ponerle fin a todas las perdidas que habían dado lugar hasta el momento. Harry no estaba dispuesto a seguir viendo sufrir a las personas que amaba a causa de las perdidas sus seres queridos: padres, hermanos, hijos…

Iba a poner un fin a como diera lugar.

Los Weasley y la hermana de Penélope, Francesca – que era consolada por Raphael, su gran amigo desde el colegio hasta la actualidad –, estaban tan sumergidos en su dolor que no repararon en Génesis.

No lloraba. Ni ahora ni antes; simplemente estaba ahí, silenciosa, apagada, pálida. En su hermoso rostro no había siquiera un pequeño rastro del color sonrosado vigoroso e inocente que la caracterizaba; y el brillo de sus ojos picaros ido.

Harry se sintió fatal al recordar lo que Sirius le había dicho sobre como llegó Génesis a su casa. Ni él ni Nicholas habían estado esa tarde, pero Marina y Molly, sí: Génesis había llegado en tal completo estado shock que parecía una estatua, o mejor dicho, una delicada y frágil muñequita de porcelana a punto de romperse. No hablaba ni parpadeaba y apenas y se limitaba a respirar. Presenciar la muerte de sus padres la había dejado en ese estado. Ni siquiera lloraba. Nada.

Si tan solo él hubiera estado al tanto de la alerta; si hubiera estado presente y no encerrado, quizás las cosas no habrían llegado hasta ese punto y entonces…¡Diantres! Tampoco podía echarse sobre sus hombros una culpa que no le concernía; en realidad nadie había sido responsable de lo ocurrido, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que Harry se sintiera comprometido a vengar la muerte de Percy y Penélope, no por él por desear saldar cuantas pasadas, sino, por los Weasley, por la hermana de Penélope, pero sobre todo por Génesis…

La vio avanzar hasta la lapida de sus padres que ahora, juntos, descasaban. Se hincó frente y luego de acariciar los nombres de letras doradas dejó una rosa blanca caer en medio.; luego se puso de pié y se volvió caminando hacia su lugar. Sus hermosos ojos azules apagados por la desolación de la perdida se encontraron con los suyos.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Génesis. Definitivamente por ella es que vengaría la muerte de Percy y Penélope.

Costara lo que le costara.

OoOoOoOoO

En el salón de juegos, los miembros mas pequeños, estaban reunidos. Todos tenían caritas entristecidas, pues una de sus amigas sufría por la muerte de sus padres. Los malos le habían quitado lo que ella más quería en el mundo.

No era justo.

Génesis estaba sentadita en un canapé cerca al calido fuego encendido. No hablaba, no se movía, a penas respiraba y sus ojos estaban clavados sobre las danzarinas llamas. Lily y Ludwika estaban sentadas a cada lado de la pequeña, le hablaban y le decían cosas para hacerle sentirse bien, pero Génesis seguía ausente. Inmóvil como estatua.

Estremecedor.

Los niños miraban a las niñas haciendo lo mejor que sabían hacer: _parlotear_. Y ese parloteo lo encontraron, por única vez, como algo bueno, pues sabían que de una u otra forma trataban de animar a su Génesis. Solo que parecía no funcionar.

-Yo ya lo intenté.- decía Devon. – Y lo único que logré fue que llorara.

-¿Lloró?- decía Pierre pensativo.- Habría jurado oír a mis papás y tíos decir que Génesis no lloró desde que llegó.

-Yo también escuché eso- dijo Oliver.

-Y yo.- tres voces se alzaron al unísono. James, Patrcik y Harold.

-Qué raro¿verdad?-dijo Pierre.

Devon se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no le he dicho a nadie porque "Gis" me lo pidió.

-¿También te habló?

-Síp, pero de ahí no dijo nada más y se quedó muda, así como está ahorita.

Seis pares de hermosos ojos se fijaron sobre la pequeña de cabellos rojos rizados como la "_ricitos de oro"_. Se sentían impotentes por no poder hacer nada por ella, mucho menos siendo unos críos.

Se hizo un fantasmagórico silencio. Incluso las niñas ya no parloteaban porque la verdad ya no tenían nada que decirle a Génesis.

En el silencio, los susurros y pasos arrastrados se podían oír de las otras habitaciones. Todos los grandes estaban tristes y enojados por la muerte del tío Percy y la tía Penélope. Obviamente, ellos también.

La puerta del salón se abrió con un suave chirrido de las bisagras. Todos los ojos que había en la sala se posaron en la entrada para mirar al recién llegado.

Era un niño hermoso, de pelo rubio y ojos azules como el cielo. De rostro delgado y piel blanca. Simplemente un sueño.

-Esto…Hola. – dijo mirando a los otros niños, y cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Devon, le dijo: - Pensé que no había nadie.

Con un suspiro, Devon se puso de pié y luego caminó hacia su recién llegado amigo.

-Estamos todos.- dijo y luego añadió. - Ven, te voy a presentar con mis amigos.

El chico ya le iba a decir que no era necesario porque ya se iba, pero entonces, para cuando abrió la boca ya se encontraba rodeado por los otros chicos.

-Les presento a mi amigo Joaquín.

-Hola- le dijeron todos los chicos. Y luego cada uno fue presentándose de mayor a menor. El primero fue Pierre y los últimos James y Patrick.

-Es hijo del tío Draco y de mi hermana Karmina.- dijo Devon y así impresionar más a sus amigos.

-¡Whoa!

No había duda de que todo el mundo sabía quién era Karmina Romanov. La bruja mas celebre y hermosa del quidditch que además era hermana de Devon.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, la más impresionada fue Lily que se bajó de un brinco del canapé y se unió al grupo únicamente formado por niños, que por cierto fueron apartados de su camino a empujones

-¿Tu mamá es Karmina Romanov?- los ojos le brillaban de emoción cuando se detuvo frente al hermoso niño. Este algo sonrojado y perturbado por la cercanía de la pequeña la miró.

-Eh…, sí.

-¡Fantástico! – exclamó Lily fascinada y luego dijo: - A mi me gusta mucho tu mamá. Cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella, jugar quidditch como buscadora. Viajar por todo el mundo y conocer mucha gente y…

Y siguió una perorada de sueños y metas que le gustaría hacer. Joaquín parecía tan perturbado que era bien divertida ver la escena montada.

Y también vergonzosa.

-¡Ya, ya¿Quién es ella? –dijo Joaquín obviamente fastidiado.

Lily abrió la boca sorprendida porque el niño la miraba como un bicho raro.

-Es Lily – dijo James -, y es un poco molesta.

-¿Solo un poco?- replicó Joaquín.

Inmediatamente los dos niños hicieron buenas migas.

-¡Yo no soy molesta!- protestó la pequeña.

-Sí, que lo eres.- dijo James.

-Sí, hablas demasiado y a mi las niñas que hablan mucho no me gustan.- siguió Joaquín.

-Ni a mi.- dijo Patrick. Lily nunca se lo hubiera imaginado venir de él. ¡Era su amigo de toda la vida! Miró a Devon en busca de apoyo, pero este comenzó a reírse con el odioso de Joaquín. Miró a sus otros primos y ninguno la miraba.

Eso fue devastador y tuvo ganas de llorar y darle un puñete al recién llegado.

-No les hagas caso.- le dijo Ludwika a su lado. – Son niños¿recuerdas? No son tan listos.

Lily le dio toda la razón, sin embargo, eso no ayudó a que se sintiera mejor. Por primera vez estaba siendo rechazada por sus primos, no es que no le haya pasado nada parecido antes, un buen ejemplo de eso había sido James, pero bueno, él tenía sus motivos, pero ahora…

La llegada de ese rubio había hecho que todos sus amigos la rechazaran.

Buuu. Eso no lo iba a soportar ni mucho menos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Sé que no debería estar diciendo esto, pero, Génesis es el único familiar que me queda y no hay nada más en este mundo que desee permanecer a su lado. – Francesca hizo una pausa y agregó. – Quiero cuidar de ella.

Ginny la miraba comprensivamente, pues ella también deseaba hacer lo mismo. Quería cuidar de Génesis y darle el hogar que acababa de perder. Suspiró pensando que no sería la única en reclamarla, pues sus otros hermano harían lo mismo, sobre todo Fred que era su padrino y Francesca, que obviamente era su madrina, sin embargo, estaba completamente segura que al final con quien Génesis iba a quedarse sería con sus abuelos.

Completamente justo.

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que hablar.- le decía Ginny a la joven de un año mas que ella. La conocía desde el colegio, y aunque nunca fueron amigas se llevaron bien pese a que ella era una Slytherin. Pero eso no era lo importante; Francesca y ella se habían vuelto a reencontrar meses atrás cuando regreso a de su confinamiento ya que ella y Hermione trabajaban juntas y fue así que descubrieron la verdad. Es decir, Francesca estaba al tanto de que estaba viva al mismo tiempo que lo supo Hermione.- Creo que es con mis padres con quien debes tratar este tema. – continuó la pelirroja. – Pero creo que este no es el momento ni el lugar indicado.

-Sí, lo sé.- dijo observando a los destrozados padres de su cuñado que reposaban juntos frente al hogar. Suspiró.- Esto debe ser muy difícil para ellos, si lo es para mi… Penélope era lo único que tenía- trató de contener su dolor – Jamás me resignaré el que ya no esté conmigo.

Ginny mejor que nadie la entendía.

Silencio, y luego apareció Harry.

-Es hora de irnos.- le dijo a Ginny.

Era demasiado arriesgado seguir fuera. Uno nunca sabe lo que se podía encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina, pues aunque viajaran a través de un traslador, había un uno por ciento de riesgo de que las cosas no salieran como él lo deseaba.

Ginny asintió de mala gana. No le gustaba para nada la idea de irse y dejar a sus padres; sin embargo, la seguridad de James se sobreponía ante todo.

-Iré a despedirme.

-Sé breve.

Una vez que se despidió de sus padres y hermanos., fue junto a los otros para marcharse, sin embargo, al llegar donde Harry, Ron, Hermione y los niños esperaban vio una escenita tensa entre Harry, Ron y Nicholas. Este último tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a Hermione.

-Draco- dijo preocupada.- Se ha llevado casi a rastrar a Karmina, y Nicholas esta que quiere matarlo.

OoOoOoOoO

Cuando Draco llegó a Grimmould Place lo primero que hizo fue ir junto a su hijo y verificar con sus propios ojos que estaba bien. Luego vinieron lo abrazos y las frases de bienvenida que no faltaron.

-¡Cuánto me alegra verte hijo!

-A mi también papá. Estoy muy feliz porque mamá me trajo. Ya quería verte y quería celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo.

Draco sonrió resplandeciente.

-Haremos de tu cumpleaños un día inolvidable.

El pequeño le sonrió encantado y luego mirando sobre el hombro de su padre – pues Draco estaba hincado frente a su hijo – su sonrisa se ensanchó aún mas cuando su mamá ingreso al dormitorio.

Draco se volvió y por unos segundo se quedó como suspendido en el tiempo. Bueno, es que Karmina causaba esa conmoción ya sea en hombres o en mujeres. Decir que era hermosa era sencillamente una palabra sin mucho significado.

-Hola.- le saludo la joven.

-Hola.- dijo Draco mirándola de arriba abajo siguiendo las exuberantes curvas de su cuerpo cubierto por la ropa negra que llevaba puestas para la ocasión. Sus ojos siguieron recorriéndola hasta llegar a su rostro deliciosamente cautivador que… Draco salió de su ensimismamiento por la chica e inmediatamente se acercó a ella lo suficiente para apreciarle la herida hinchada que tenía sobre la frente.

-Estás herida.- le dijo con ojos brillantes de preocupación.

-Ah, sí, bueno, no es nada.- dijo ella algo turbada por la proximidad de Draco y repentina preocupación. – Estoy perfectamente bien.

Draco la miró a los ojos deseando poder entrar en sus pensamientos, pero entonces Joaquín dijo:

-Yo también estoy muy bien, papá. Tuve mi primera pelea y fue súper. Le di una patada a un malo y salvé a mi mamá para que no se la llevaran…- contaba el pequeño excitado por el acontecimiento de la tarde.

Draco lo miró con orgullo, pero luego aquello desapareció gracias al temor y la preocupación. Se hincó nuevamente a él y le dijo:

-Prométeme que si vuelve a pasar algo como eso escaparás y te pondrás a salvo.

-Pero los hombres no escapan y a mi me gusta luchar. Yo seré como tu cuando sea grande.

A Draco es le hinchó el pecho de orgullo.

-Bueno, eso me encantaría más que nada en este mundo, sin embargo, dado de que aún eres un niño y no "grande" como dices, debes permanecer a salvo de los peligros. Por eso, debes prometerme que no volverás a enfrentarte a ningún malo si es que en algún momento te ves en algún aprieto similar al de esta tarde.

El pequeño respiró profundamente, miró a su madre que asintió, y entonces con algo de resignación prometió no hacer nada _estúpido_.

Draco frunció el ceño entre divertido y contrariado por el vocabulario de su hijo.

-¿De donde aprendiste eso?- le preguntó.

-De Jack. – fue su simple respuesta e inmediatamente el rostro de Draco se ensombreció al recordar quién era ese tal Jack.

¡Maldito fuera el condenado! Miró a Karmina y ella lo miró. Ella pestaño confundida mientras lo veía acercarse peligrosamente hacia sí.

-Tú y yo tenemos un asunto del que hablar.- le dijo.

Karmina iba a preguntarle de qué asuntos e trataba cuando su hermano Nicholas irrumpió en la habitación y decidió alejarla del rubio.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Ya estoy "curada" de él.- fue lo último que escuchó Draco cuando Nicholas se la llevaba.

Y eso hizo que se enfadara más.

Y cuando concluyeron los funerales de Percy y Penélope, buscó la manera de mantenerse cerca de Karmina para que cuando se presentara la ocasión y pudiera abordarla y llevarla al estudio de la mansión.

Y ese momento llegó.

Ella se dirigía hacia su dormitorio cuando rápidamente Draco se lo impidió cogiéndole la mano y tirando de ella

Sin ser agresivo, sin embargo, aquello bastó para que ella perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio y tropezara; y no más no calló porque Draco la sujetó.

Lo miró confundida. Bueno, Draco siempre dejaba confundida a todas las féminas.

-¿Q-qué pasa?- preguntó desembarazándose de él y tratando de recuperar su serenidad. ¡Santo cielo! Hasta cuándo iba a dejar de babear por el monumento que tenía enfrente. Misión imposible. Estaba locamente enamorada de él aunque tratara de negarolo, y aunque Draco no se diera cuenta, su hermano si que lo sabía.

-Necesito hablar contigo, ya.- no fue un pedido ni nada que se le asemeje, fue una orden.

Ella lo miró con las cejas enarcadas indiferente como siempre para ocultar sus sentimientos por él.

-¿Sobre qué? Puedo preguntar.

-Si, si puedes. – hizo una pausa mirando en torno y luego dijo:- Es sobre Joaquín.

La indiferencia paso a convertirse en inquietud y curiosidad.

-Tú dirás.

-Aquí no, vamos al estudio.

A Karmina no le gustaba nadita tener que estar a solas con Draco. Nunca le gustaba porque luego rememoraba el momento cuando estuvo en sus brazos y fue suya. ¡Caray! Cuántas ganas de repetir ese apasionado momento que nunca olvidaría, a pesar de lo que siguió después.

-Esto.. no creo que sea buena idea, además estoy cansada y…

Draco no la dejó continuar, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el estudio sin mucha sutileza que digamos.

-¡Suel-ta-me!- forcejeó la chica, y Draco la complació solo cuando estuvieron dentro del estudio, bien encerrados como para que nadie los moleste. Sin embargo, Nicholas los siguió al darse cuenta del forcejeo y las maneras de Draco para con su hermana. Llamó, pero Draco lo mandó a freír huevos. Y eso enfureció al joven Black.

-Deja salir a mi hermana inmediatamente.- le ordenó.

-Tengo que hablar con ella, si no te importa.

-Me importa.

-Pues que pena, ella no saldrá de aquí hasta que tengamos nuestra conversación.- le miró. – Mas vale que le digas que te quedaras.

-Y si no lo hago¿qué?

-Te amarro a la silla.

Si las miradas mataran.

-¿Karmina?-le llamó su hermano.

-No pasa nada Nicky. Deja que hable con él.

-Pero…

-¡Basta Nicholas! No necesito que me cuides! Déjame hablar con él.

Silencio.

-Esta bien, pero si algo te hace, gritas. Estaré cerca.

-No te preocupes, Nicky. – decía draco medio burlón.- Si tu hermana grita será porque le daré placer.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó una horrible diatriba de juramentos y una amenaza sobre lo que le pasaría si **_volvía_** a poner un dedo sobre su hermana.

Karmina miró con el ceño fruncido a Draco, obviamente ofendida y colorada por su comentario.

-No debiste decirle eso. Se preocupará más.

-No me importa.

-Pero a mí sí¿sabes¡Eres un demonio!

-Gracias por el halago.

-No es un halago.- refunfuño ella. Draco no pudo evitar una risita. Ceñuda ella le preguntó.- ¿Bueno, se puede saber para que me has traído aquí a la fuerza.

Draco se puso serio.

-no te he traído a la fuerza. Es cierto que hice un poco de presión, pero tu me seguiste de buen grado.

Karmina sonrojada.

-No lo hice.- declaró. Draco la miró con las cejas enarcadas medio burlón – Pero bueno, no nos vamos a poner a discutir sobre eso¿verdad?

-No.

-Muy bien.- dijo recomponiendo su serenidad y la arrogancia característica de los Romanov.- Entonces habla.

Mas serio que antes, Draco la miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises antes de soltarle la decisión que había tomado.

-Joaquín se vendrá conmigo. – Karmina lo miró medio confundida. – A casa de Harry.- añadió el rubio.

Karmina había sido brevemente informada de todo lo ocurrido durante esas semanas desde el regreso de Ginny y las razones por las que se había echo pasar por muerta. Sabía que actualmente, - tras el ataque que sufrió la madriguera -, Ginny estaba siendo protegida por Harry, Ron, Draco y otro auror mas. También estaba informada que Ginny residía en casa de Harry y que además dicha propiedad estaba encantada para que nadie pudiera ingresar o salir de ahí. O sea, era una especie de prisión.

-No. – dijo Karmina totalmente decidida. – No te llevarás a Joaquín a ningún lado.

-Claro que lo haré.- declaró el rubio.- ¡Es mi hijo! Y tengo todo el derecho a cuidar de él te guste o no.

-Pues no me gusta y no dejaré que te lo lleves.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Karmina. ¡Soy su padre!

-¡Al diablo!- exclamó ella furiosa. – Tú no te llevas a mi hijo y punto¿me oyes?

-Te lo repito: No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

-Y yo ya te dije lo que pienso.

Silencio. Ella respiraba agitadamente por la rabia que sentía. "_Macho egoísta_"- pensó –"¡_Ay…, que ganas de matarlo! Tranquila Karina; respira profundo. Alguna solución has de encontrar_"

-¿Por qué quieres llevártelo?- preguntó para ganar tiempo mientras algo se le ocurría.

-Ya te lo dije.- decía Draco con recelo por el súbito cambio de la chica. – quiero proteger a mi hijo, y después de lo ocurrido ayer, lo menos que deseo es que vuelva a pasar por una situación similar.

-¿Y crees que estando encerrado en esa casa no lo estará?

-Por supuesto que no. Además, estando yo con él…

-¡Ay, por favor! No eres un Dios. – lo que dijo lo dijo de boca para afuera. Para ella, Draco era un Dios en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Draco no supo si enojarse o reírse por su comentario. Ninguna de las dos cosas.

-El caso es, que voy a llevar a Joaquín conmigo y que estará a salvo mientras esté yo con él.

Karmina suspiró. A ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de que su hijo corriera peligros, pero dejando de lado aquello¿no era por Draco que estaban en Inglaterra?. Pues sí. Joaquín se moría de ganas de estar con su padre y es por eso que aprovechando sus vacaciones, decidió complacer a su hijo.

Y complacerse a sí misma.

-Está bien. –dijo. – Acepto que Joaquín vaya a la casa de Harry pero, yo iré con ustedes. No pienso alejarme nunca de mi hijo.

Demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

Es decir, estaba encantado de que Karmina no hiciera escenas y le pusiera las cosas mas difíciles, pero de ahí a que ella decidiera acompañarlos… ¡Por Merlín! Sería vivir en el cielo y el infierno.

-Has lo que quieras. – dijo dirigiéndose a la salida y añadió: - Tienes diez minutos para estar lista.

-Cinco serán más que suficiente.

Draco tragó duro¡Que Dios lo amparara! Tener a Karmina cerca sería un martirio.

¿O una bendición?

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Cuando me dieron la noticia de tu muerte, me deprimí tanto que me enfadé con la vida por lo injusta que había sido contigo- decía Karmina a Ginny.

Ambas y Hermione estaban en el dormitorio de la pelirroja que a partir de ese día compartiría con Karmina. Ginny miró a la deportista con cierto malestar y le sonrió tristemente.

-No sé que decir. La verdad es que me siento mal por haberme hecho pasar por muerta pero es que…

-Era necesario.- dijo Karmina comprensiva.- Yo habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar; de hecho, después de lo de ayer es por eso que estoy aquí.

Pausa.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ser mi amiga y por apoyarme en esta pesadilla.

-Tú misma lo has dicho: _soy tu amiga. _Y para eso es que estamos las amigas, para apoyarnos en las buenas y en las malas.

Sonrieron.

-Creo que esa era mi frase.- dijo Hermione divertida. La pelirroja y la morena se volvieron a mirarla. La castaña estaba recostada en la cama con evidentes signos de cansancio y malestar. Preocupada, Ginny se le acercó y le preguntó si se sentía mejor, pues momentos antes, Hermione sufrió un fuerte mareo y fue llevada a la cama. Ginny le obligó a estarse quieta mientras ella y Karmina terminaban de desempacar. Hermione aceptó con la condición de que no se le dijera nada a Ron.

-Mejor, gracias.- respondió a la pregunta.

-Me parece que no.- decía la pelirroja escrutándola. – Algo me dice que no es solo el cansancio lo que te ha producido ese mareo.

-Ginny, de verdad, te digo que no es nada.

-Ginny tiene razón.- dijo Karmina – Además no tienes buen aspecto.

-Cansada.- insistió la castaña, aunque la verdad, no era solamente eso. Ginny tenía razón.

No se había sentido bien desde hace varios días, y debido a los últimos acontecimientos se sentía peor. Hermione tenía el horrible presentimiento de que su embarazo se estaba complicando. Lo que no era bueno. Debería decírselo a Ginny y a Ron, pero con todos los problemas que tenían…que la colgaran si se le ocurría preocuparlos, ya suficientes problemas tenían como para agregarles uno más; sin embargo, tarde o temprano el ojo clínico de Ginny iba a descubrirla si es que no lo había hecho ya; además, estaba lo de su embarazo. Por ningún motivo quería que le pasara nada a su bebé, no nacido, así que trataría de estar todo lo posible en la cama hasta sentirse mejor quizá luego le pediría a Ginny que la examinara.

-Haré lo que me dices.

-Eso es muy inteligente de tu parte.- dijo Karmina alegremente ayudando. Abría la puerta para que Hermione saliera, luego Ginny y ella. Dejaron la habitación de la pelirroja atrás y pasaron junto a la habitación de los niños. La puerta estaba abierta y mientras James y Lily discutían sobre quién sería el siguiente en enfrentarse a Joaquín en el juego de Play Station, Patrick Y Ludwika hablaban con el pequeño Malfoy preguntándole más sobre su casa en Massachussets.

-Deja que te cuente algo.- Karmina abría la puerta para ingresar al dormitorio de Hermione,- Cuando yo esperaba a mi Joaquín, hubo un tiempo en que me sentí tan mal que creí que lo perdería, pero gracias a las indicaciones del sanador y los excesivos cuidados de Nicholas pude salir adelante.

A Ginny le pareció estar escuchando su propia historia y comprendió enseguida como Karmina debió sentirse.

-Debiste pasártela muy mal, sola.-dijo suavemente mientras ayudaba a Hermione a desvestirse.

-Nicholas estuvo conmigo, pero sí, me sentí sola. Habría dado todo porque Draco estuviera conmigo.

-Pero él no sabía que estuvieras llevando a su hijo.- le dijo Hermione.

-Cierto, pero tenía mis motivos. El primero de ellos es que Draco me trató muy feo después de que hiciéramos el amor. Me insultó, me humilló.- suspiró.- Nunca voy a perdonárselo.

Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron miradas suspicaces, mientras la panzona se recostaba en la cama.

-Por otro lado está lo de que nunca me habría perdonado atar a Draco a través de mi hijo. Si entienden lo que quiero decir¿verdad?

Obvio.

-Pero entonces¿Ya no le amas?- le preguntó Ginny.

-No.- fue la repuesta inmediata y firme de la joven.

Un breve silencio.

-Bueno, creo entenderte.- decía Ginny.- Yo he guardado durante todos estos años el mismo sentimiento por el hombre que amo.

Karmina la miró con ojos brillantes.

-¿Ya no?

-No.

-Entonces¿ya están juntos?

-No.- dijo Ginny; una sonrisa algo torcida se dibujo en su rostro..- Harry y yo no estamos juntos.

-Todavía.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa picara.

Karmina la miró con la cara brillante de _Creo que sé en lo que estas pensando._

-¡Bueno, ya! Creo que estábamos hablando de otra cosa¿no?- dijo la pelirroja queriendo desembarazarse.

-Claro, claro. Sí, nos hemos desviado del tema.- dijo Hermione y luego mirando a Karmina preguntó:- ¿Cómo es que has convencido a Nicholas para que te dejara venir?

-En realidad, casi nada. Sólo le hice ver la ventaja de estar metida aquí. Ya saben. Después de lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto y de todas esas amenazas sobre nosotros. Lo último que quiere Nicholas es verme en peligro, además le dije que Draco estaba decidido a llevarse a Joaquín quisiera yo o no, y sabiendo perfectamente que yo no podría vivir sin mi Joaquín, accedió. Creo que ese fue el detonante decisivo.

-Los hermanos mayores son tan sobre protectores… Te lo digo por experiencia. Mi hermano Allen es otro.

-Créanme, yo tengo seis hermanos… es decir…- no terminó la frase, sus pensamientos fueron hacia algún lejano y desconocido lugar donde seguramente su hermano y Penélope estarían juntos.

Karmina se acercó a ella y le rodeó con los brazos de manera reconfortante, mientras que Hermione miraba afligida.

Sabía del dolor que eso le causaba. No tanto por su hermano sino por su hija. Perder a Percy revivió aquellos sentimientos que trataba con mucho esfuerzo ocultar; el malestar se podía ver en sus ojos. Nada de esto estaba siendo nada fácil para ella.

Para nadie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En el confort del estudio, Harry, Ron y Draco se bebían una copa y fumaban un poco para despejar la mente. Había sido un día muy complicado y difícil olvidar.

Nunca.

-Creo saber como te sientes- le decía Harry a su amigo.

-No, no lo sabes. – dijo el pelirrojo con la mirada perdida en el sutil fuego de la chimenea. Pese a estar en primavera, eran muy pocas las veces que el sol les bendecía con su luz y calor, y aquel era uno de esos.

-Sí que lo sé.- insistía Harry. – El día que perdía a tu hermana. Su supuesta muerte.

-Es diferente.

-¿En que sentido?

-Tu amor por mi hermana es el de un hombre a una mujer, en cambio el mío es el de un hermano a su hermanita consentida.- pausa.- ahora pues, en cuanto al amor por Percy obvio que no es lo mismo, pues tu no estabas enamorado de él como yo no lo consideraba mi pequeño hermano consentido. No es necesario recordarles como era mi relación con Percy. Tanto mis hermanos como yo lo considerábamos una verruga en el culo.- Ni Draco ni Harry pudieron evitar sonreír por el comentario. -, aún así, a pesar de todo es mi hermano y mas que dolerme su muerte me enfurece. No solo por el hecho de que mis padres han quedado destrozados, también lo hago por Génesis.- pausa - ¿la vieron?, parecía una muñequita de porcelana a punto de quebrarse.

El profundo suspiro de Harry se oyó.

-Sí, es por ella y tus padres que decidí tomarme esto como algo personal.

Hubo un momento en que sus miradas se unieron intensamente, como si estuvieran firmando un pacto. Draco los miró de la misma forma solemne, pues sus padres habían muerto asesinados por mortifagos y los entendía, sin embargo, esa solemne unión duró solo unos instantes antes de sentirse incomodo y soltar:

-¡Oh, por favor! Nada de besos con lengua¿okay?

Los dos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, Ron le dijo:

-Besa mi culo, Malfoy.

-Ya quisieras.

Y luego risas.

-Okay, ya. Hablando en serio- comenzó el rubio gravemente – Cuenta conmigo en esta lucha personal, por los mismos motivos que Harry ya ha mencionado. No soporto ver a tus padres tan desgraciados.

Y lo decía porque ellos le habían dado el hogar que le arrebataron y el amor de padres que, aunque no fue lo mismo, sirvió para curarlo de su propio dolor.

-Gracias…

-Sí, sí. Solo no me pongas ojitos ni intentes besarme.

-Ni en tus sueños más depravados.

-No- dijo Draco picaramente.- Esos sueños ya están bien saturados con la imagen de alguien que me causa verdaderas erecciones.

-No estarás hablando de Karmina¿cierto?

Por un breve instante, Draco se quedó sin saber que decir, luego dijo:- ¡Nah¿Ella¡Por favor!

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miras significativas.

-Yo no entiendo¿Por qué si estas enamorado de ella no se lo dices?- dijo Ron

-Porque no es verdad.

-¿No? Bueno, entonces que tal un beso en mi culo si es verdad.

Draco no se lo pensó dos veces.

-¡Hecho!

-¿Tan seguro estas de ganar?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, entonces echo. Reza para que no me salga ni un furúnculo hasta entonces.

Draco lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Ron sonreía. Parecía ser el mismo de siempre, sin embargo, su rostro revelaba la huella de la reciente perdida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y apartando el deseo de abandonar esa casa e ir en busca de los asesinos de Percy y Penélope, Harry encendía el ordenador mientras decía:

-Le he pedido a Sirius que me ayude con lo de la investigación que hemos estado haciendo, y ha aceptado. A partir de mañana irá todos los días a la finca y revisará la biblioteca; yo iré una vez por semana a ayudarle; quizá ahí haya algo que nos sirva.

-Puede que sí.- decía Draco-, sin embargo, me gustaría que también le echáramos una ojeadita a la biblioteca Malfoy, ya sabes, nos sería de mucha utilidad algún viejo truco de mi familia.

-Nada de magia negra.

Draco enarcó las cejas.

-¿Por qué no? Sería una solución maravillosa, además, esos hijos de puta nunca sabrían que usamos las mismas armas que ellos, y aunque lo supieran, creo que podríamos arreglárnosla para que funcione a nuestro antojo.

Tentador.

-Algunas cosas no cambian¿verdad?- decía Ron por el interés aún vivo de la magia negra en Draco.

-Es solo una sugerencia.- pausa- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó el rubio a Harry.

-Voy a pensarlo.- dijo

.-Bien, solo no te demores y pon tu culo a trabajar.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Ron soltó una risita.

-Por cierto¿Qué hay con Darius?- preguntó el ojiverde ingresando su ID y su contraseña de e-mail. Le había pedido un informe detallado a Nicholas referente a los últimos ataques ocurridos. Esperaba que para entonces le hubiera mandado la mitad de lo solicitado.

-Dijo algo sobre ducharse- Draco se encendía otra colilla. – supongo que se nos unirá enseguida.

Se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Ese debe ser él.- dijo Ron.

-Pasa.- dijo Harry

Pero no era Darius, eran Ginny y Karmina.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó la pelirroja abriendo la puerta.

Ron estaba sentado todo desparramado, con las piernas abiertas y estiradas y su vaso de whisky en la mano. Draco estaba reclinado hacia atrás con su cigarro encendido en una mano y en la otra su copa de coñac; sus piernas levantadas y cruzadas sobre el escritorio de Harry; en cuanto a este último, estaba de lado con el cuerpo hacia atrás, con las manos en la cabeza y la camisa remangada. Al igual que Ron tenía las piernas abiertas y relajadas. Los tres chicos dejaron sus posturas para ponerse de pié.

Costumbre inglesa.

-¡Hey! Pasen.- les invitó Harry.

-No queremos interrumpir- dijo Ginny.- Sólo hemos venido a por Ron.

-Soy todo tuyo, hermanita.- dijo el pelirrojo avanzando hacia ella y rodeándola por los hombros.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, veras, he mandado a Hermione a la cama. Anda indispuesta. Ya sabes, hoy no ha sido un buen día. Esta agotada, mas aún por su embarazo.

Ron suspiró.

-Entiendo – pausa –, hoy no ha sido un buen día ni para ella ni para nadie.

Ginny también suspiró. Ese día había sido horrible al punto que se abrieron viejas heridas que preferiría que se terminaran de cicatrizas de una maldita vez. Levantó los ojos del suelo y estos fueron a encontrar con los de Harry. Aquel contacto visual, hizo que tuviera ganas de ir junto a él y abrazarlo. Necesitaba tanto de él en esos momentos… Por otra parte, Harry a penas y se controlaba para no tener que arrancarla de los brazos de Ron y ser él quien estuviera abrazándola y dándole consuelo.

-Iré a ver a Hermione. Vuelvo enseguida.

Después de que el cerrojo de la puerta hiciera clic, se hizo un tenso e incomodo silencio hasta que Karmina hizo sonar su garganta elegantemente. Luego, se dirigió hacia Harry rápidamente como si de un salvavidas se tratara. Draco la estaba mirando y eso a ella le alteraba un poco.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó a su apuesto amigo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello masculino que apenas y lograba alcanzar. No era muy alta a decir verdad, pero bueno se defendía.

Por otro lado, Harry se quedó un momento en blanco y luego, saliendo de la sorpresa sonrió un poco. Karmina era como una "hermanita" a la que debía cuidar. Por eso se le estaba permitido abrazarlo, besarle y darle uno que otro coscorrón.

Y Ginny lo sabía, por lo que no había porque sentirse amenazada. Sin embargo, al que si no le gustaba para nada ese comportamiento de libertades era a Draco. ¡Caray! Miraba a Harry como a si fuera hacerle picadillo ¡Diablos! Que lo colgaran si estaba sintiendo celos de Karmina y Harry.

-No mucho.- respondió finalmente Harry a la pregunta de su querida amiga.- Miraba el e-mail haber si Nicholas me había mandado el informe que le pedí.

-Ah… bueno, si no te lo mandado, te lo mandará luego.

-Sip.

-…adjunto a un recordatorio de tu promesa.

Harry se rascó la barbilla algo crecida.

-Supongo.

-Bueno, es que Nicholas nunca va a dejar de mirarme como si fuera una niña.- dijo malhumorada.

-Bueno, Nicholas te ama.- le dijo Ginny.

-Y yo a él, pero es que a veces es tan…bueno, supongo que Inglaterra es el último lugar donde él quiere verme.

También Draco.

-Son tiempo peligrosos.- decía Harry acomodándose en su sillón.- Tanto Nicholas como y yo y seguramente Draco te habríamos preferido a ti y a Joaquín lejos de toda esta mierda.

-Yup, entiendo, pero ¡Oye!, el peligro no sólo está aquí. Por ejemplo en Estados Unidos, hay un grupo de magos que está dedicándose al narcotráfico y otros a la venta ilegal de armas muggles.

-Ah sí. Y creo que las distribuyen vía marítima ya sea por medio de cruceros que usan como fachada o embarcaciones pesqueras. Recibí un informe bastante detallado de eso¿sabes? Sobre todo porque las armas muggles salen como pan caliente de la U.R.S.

Karmina hizo una mueca de fastidio. El país en el que había nacido estaba metido en todo ese jaleo.

-Bueno, la verdad no sé mucho sobre ese tema; sólo lo que Jack me ha contado.

-¿Jack?- Ginny recordaba vagamente ese nombre hasta que se le prendió el foquito. – No es ese tu novio de Estados Unidos.

-Sip. Ese mismo.- dijo la joven con una sutil sonrisa.- Su hermana es miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, y bueno, esta al tanto de todo.

-¡Vaya¡Que interesante!, pero créeme Romanov, no estamos interesados en oír la historia de la honorable familia de tu noviecillo¿verdad?- le preguntó a sus dos amigos, pero antes de que Harry o Ginny pronunciaran alguna palabra, Karminá se les adelantó:

-Pues que yo recuerde, no es contigo con quien estaba hablando, sino con ellos quienes da la casualidad de que si les interesa oír lo que tengo que decir sobre mi Jack.

"Mi Jack"- eso enfureció a Draco.

-No lo creo.

-Pues créelo. Y por último, si no quieres oír nuestra conversación, bien podrías irte.

-Nop. Quien tiene que irse eres tú, no yo porque si no te habías dado cuenta estábamos en una reunión cuando interrumpiste.

-Er…, quien interrumpió fui yo.- dijo Ginny, pero ni Draco ni Karmina la oyeron. Harry sí y frunció el ceño ya que para él, Ginny podía hacer lo que quisiera en gana en su casa porque también era la suya.

-No pienso irme.

-Bueno¿y de cuándo aquí piensas?- dijo en todo burlón.

¡Oh,oh! Eso fue un grave error. Pero hombre, ya lo había dicho y no pensaba retractarse. ¡Que lo colgaran! Su orgullo estaba por encima de todo.

-Me estás diciendo que soy una hueca.

-Nop. Solo he dicho que haces las cosas sin pensar.- bueno, intentó remediarlo un poco, pero aún así, el insulto estaba ahí.

-Me has llamado hueca.- se cerró ella.- Esto es el colmo¡Pero quien te crees que eres!

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, pero luego dijo.

-Soy el padre de tu hijo.

-Sólo porque ayudaste un poco no quiere decir que lo seas. Un padre es quien cría y no quien engendra.

Draco enfureció.

-¿Cómo el tal Jack?

-Pues sí.- dijo acalorada.- Mi Jack ha sido un padre y un gran ejemplo para mi Joaquín.

-Bueno, eso es porque a diferencia de mi, tu "Jack" no tuvo todo un océano que lo separara de mi hijo.

-¿Acaso me estas echando la culpa de que no estuvieras junto a mi hijo?

-Sí.

-Eso no es verdad. Yo no… nunca…¡Es injusto!- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Era lo último que esperaba oír tanto como si fuera cierto o no.

Por otro lado, Draco no hubiera querido ser tan rudo mucho menos, pero es que ese sentimiento que ya comenzaba a asustarle se apoderó de él y le obligó a decirles cosas que no quería decir ni mucho menos sentía.

¡Maldito fuera!

-Ha sido suficiente. – dijo Harry interviniendo. Estaba de pié y se dirigía hacia Karmina.-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó. Ella asintió. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar estaban fijamente sobre los ojos de Draco.

Con rencor.

-Será mejor irnos.- dijo Ginny mirando con reproche al rubio.

Finalmente, Draco tuvo la delicadeza de bajar la mirada.

Karmina asintió, sin embargo, no se volvió para salir, sino que avanzó hacia Draco para encararlo y ser ella la que tuviera la última palabra.

-Yo nunca quise que hubiera un océano entre Joaquín y tú, pero tu arrogante, pedante y presumida forma de ser nos llevo a…esto.- hizo una pausa y luego soltando una risita amarga, añadió¡Dios! Y pensar que creí estar enamorada de este...

Ni siquiera completo su frase se dio vuelta para marcharse sin saber que sus palabras acababan de herir profundamente a Draco. Hombre, a nadie le gustaba escuchar que su ex, al que creías que te había amado con todo su ser, te daba una patada en el culo diciendo algo como eso.

Dolía. Y mucho.

OoOoOoOoO

En las afueras de Londres, al pie de una pequeña colina, en el interior de una antigua y hermosa construcción de piedra rodeado de inmensos árboles y de un esplendido jardín de diversas especias, se llevaba a cabo una reunión. Dicha reunión era para dar el informe de lo que debió ser "l_a masacre_" y para detallar el próximo paso a dar.

-Debería estar furioso porque la amiga de Weasley y la hermosa Romanov escaparon de su suerte, no obstante, debido a que el plato principal se comió como tenía que ser, pasaré por alto estos dos errores.

-No volverrá a pasarr, señorr- trataba de excusarse Victor Krum, quien era el que había llevado a cabo dicha operación. Se encontraba de rodillas ante su líder dispuesto a recibir un castigo ejemplar.

-Eso dalo por hecho, Krum, así que, no sé que vayas a hacer, pero tienes que congraciarte conmigo de alguna u otra forma. Lo de hoy no a sido como lo esperaba.

Krum agachó la cabeza de tal forma que parecía que su nariz iba a tocar su pecho.

-Harre lo que usted me mande, señorr.

-Sorpréndeme.

Silencio.

-No le fallarre.

-Eso espero. Bueno, - se dirigió a todos en general-¿Qué novedades me tienen?

Y al no contestar nadie, Lastranger miró duramente a sus secuaces.

-Hice una pregunta y cuando la hago generalmente me gusta que me respondan con rapidez¿entendido? Así que, vuelvo a preguntar¿Qué novedades me tienen?

Y como nuevamente la sala se quedo en silencio, Lastranger respiró profundamente para no tener que perder la paciencia.

-¡Dios¡que he hecho yo para merecerme esto!

La risita burlona de Romilda se oyó, Greg la miró con cejas enarcadas.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. No, aunque quizá yo si tenga algo interesante que decir.

-¿De verdad?

-Romilda…-le amenazó Jordan que estaba junto a ella.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que Greg se entere.

Jordan puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y bien?

Romilda lo miró divertida.

-Se trata de algo privado que quizá te interese saber, claro que no es nada confirmado.

-¿De que e trata?

Romilda soltó una risita chillona.

-Privado.- repitió Romilda haciendo un gesto en círculo con el dedo.

Fue suficiente con que Lastranger tronara los dos y en menos de cinco segundos, la sala quedó ocupada únicamente por Romilda, Jordan y el mandamás.

-Habla.- le ordenó Lastranger.

Romilda volvió a reír tontamente antes de soltar la novedad.

-Pues parece que nuestra querida Lindsay ya no es tan confiable.

-¡Mierda!- soltó Jordan con ganas de cagar a la chica.

Lastranger se interesó más en el tema.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Vane?

-Pues que parece que está siguiendo los pasos de nuestra querida Druzila.- dijo con una satisfecha sonrisa. La cara de Lastranger se oscureció.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó.

-Por una estupidez- replicó Jordan con ganas de asesinar a Romilda- Solo porque tiene uno de esos aparatos muggles para comunicarse con algunas amistades, Romilda cree...

-No creo. Estoy segura que Lindsay ya no es confiable.

-Por usar un celular…

-Sí, por eso y porque además, si mal no recuerdo mientras hablaba por esa cosa mencionó el nombre de _Nicholas_. Y aunque no volvió a repetir el nombre, con esa única mención me bastó.

-Eso no quiere decir nada, hay tantos que pueden llamarse así.

-Sin embargo, como bien sabemos, el único Nicholas en la vida de Lindsay fue el Black y si a ello le añades el que "los de la orden" usan celulares para comunicarse…

-Sólo dos de las tres cosas que teníamos que hacer, salieron bien. El resto se fue a la mierda.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Romilda satisfecha por el razonamiento de su amante.

Lastranger miró a Jordan; este tenía una cara deformada por la rabia que Romilda había cosechado. Hombre, si no fuera porque él era el líder, se habría distanciado de su amigo y colega.

-Dime Greg¿vas a creer en la perra esta?- le preguntó Jordan.- Además, por si no lo recuerdas, Todos los que estamos contigo, estamos bajo la maldición. Simplemente, si alguien habla muere.

Eso era tan cierto, sin embargo, Gregory tenía sus sospechas ya que cuando se llevó a cabo la promesa inquebrantable, Lindsay Katzemberg no estuvo en la ceremonia. Estaba enferma. Y aunque Jordan le había asegurado de que la joven llevo a cabo el ritual…

-Pruebas, necesito pruebas.

-¿No te basta con mi palabra?- inquirió Romilda.

Gregory la miró con cejas enarcadas.

-Sabiendo lo mucho que "quieres" a Lindsay.

Romilda abrió la boca sorprendida. Por otra parte Jordan se permitió respirar aliviado.

Por un segundo.

-Pero por otro lado, como ya dije, necesito pruebas. Y si es verdad lo que dices, entonces tomaremos cartas en el asunto.

-¿La mataras?- A pesar de todo, Jordan era capaz de sentir amor. Aunque este sea fraternal.

-No, pero recibirá un castigo ejemplar.

-Bueno, en ese caso, si lo que quieres es pruebas te las traeré.- dijo Romilda.

Los dos hombres la miraron.

-La seguiré y no descansaré hasta traerte lo que necesitas. Nada me gustará más que ver la caída de esa perra presumida.

Suficiente.

Y Jordan no se lo pensó dos veces cuando presionó el cuello de Romilda. La arpía se estaba poniendo morada con la falta de aire cuando llamaron a la puerta y cortaron la diversión de Gregory.

-¿Qué pasa?- contestó de mala manera cuando su esbirro ingresó.

-Señor, la señal que estaba esperando finalmente se ha activado.

-¿de verdad?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Y de quién se trata?

-De Pansy Dursley, señor.

-Vaya, vaya. La prima política de Potter. Que interesante.

-¿Qué desea que haga señor?

-Nada, nada. Deja que la puta busque y encuentre lo que desea. Veamos hasta donde llega.

-¿Y después, qué?- le preguntó Jordan con un brillo siniestro en los ojos.

-¿Después? Mmm…. No sé, creo que vamos a tener que desaparecerla del mapa.

OoOoOoOoO

(1)_Naruto, _un anime padrísimo. Recomendado.

N/A: Bueno, creo que lo último no me quedó tan bien, pero bueno, creo que se ha dejado leer al igual que el resto. En fin, ya ustedes me lo dirán en su review, y de seguro habrá mas de una crítica disgustada por la pareja Pansy y Dudley. Amigos, hay una explicación para esto. En los próximos capítulos lo sabrán, así que no se preocupen¿vale? Por cierto¿Qué tal les parece Karmina Romanov¿Creen que esta hecha para Draco? Haber pues, díganme como les gustaría que se desarrollara la relación entre ellos.

Prox. Capítulo: **_Otra verdad._**


	14. Otra verdad

Sé que tardo cada vez más en actualizar, pero es que de verdad mi tiempo es escaso. justo ahora, en este momento de libertad pensaba ponerme a escribir La Rebelión del elegido pero ya me estan botando de la computadora (acuerdense que no tengo una propia en casa ya que esta murio y tengo que alquilar una y el tiempe es escaso¿que hay con el trabajo? Es casi imposible avanza con las justas y un par de paginas semanales. En fin...) Si pido disculpas sería repetir lo mismo de siempre.

Espero que me comprendan.

Bien, pasando al fiction, este es el capítulo que todos ustedes esperaban. Espero que les guste y si no... bueno, ya saben donde ir para decirme lo que piensan. solo deben darle un clic en el botoncito que dice **GO, **no lo olviden.

_14.-Otra verdad_

Pasaron varios días desde la partida de Percy y Penélope. Y aunque en casa no se hablaba de ello, se podía sentir la tristeza reinando en el ambiente.

Sobre todo la de Ginny.

Harry sabía que se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido. No era necesario que lo dijera; bastaba con verle su carita para saber como se sentía. La conocía demasiado bien, así que no le sorprendió para nada cuando ella replanteó la idea de volver a desaparecer. Por supuesto que él le dijo que no y eso fue suficiente para cerrar el tema y para que Ginny terminara enojada con él. No importaba si con eso la retenía a su lado. Lo único que si no le gustaba para nada era que su hijo lo mirara mal por eso. En fin, había que pagar un precio¿verdad?

Una mañana, luego del desayuno, con la finalidad de animar un poco el ambiente, Harry propuso a la familia hacer un piknick.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Harry. No podemos salir de la casa ¿Recuerdas?- le dijo Darius extrañado por la proposición.

Por cierto él y Karmina paraban demasiado tiempo juntos, según Draco.

-Obviamente…- dijo Ron medio divertido. Darius siguió sin entender.- No es necesario que salgamos.

-¿Lo quieres hacer dentro de la casa?- dijo Karmina medio divertida.

-Como siempre, sin mucha imaginación.- musito Draco para sí mismo, pero Joaquín que estaba sentado a su lado le oyó y lo miró confundido.- No me hagas caso.- le dijo

-Verán, durante, la ejecución del encantamiento, Draco, Ron y yo logramos crear un lugar mágico dentro de la casa para poder visitarlo y así distraernos. Es ese.- señaló un cuadro con hermoso prado, con muchos árboles, flores y un gran manantial.- Solo debemos decir la clave secreta y se abrirá para nosotros.

-¿Lo dices en serio¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Bueno, pues porque se me olvidó, han pasado tantas cosas… En fin¿Qué dicen¿Les gustaría visitarlo?

-Por supuesto..

-Habrá que preparar la comida.-dijo Ron.

Y mientras los demás hacían planes sobre lo que iban a llevar al campo mágico, la única que parecía no mostrar mucho entusiasmo por el paseo era Ginny.

-¡Hey¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Harry.

Ella lo miró brevemente y tras un suspiro dijo: -Vayan ustedes, yo no deseo salir.- la sonrisa de Harry se borró al instante.

-¿Cómo que no quieres venir¿Por qué?

-No estoy con ánimos. No quisiera tener que estropearles el paseo.

-Nos nos arruinaras nada, por lo menos a mi no; deseo tu compañía. ¡Vamos mujer! Tienes que cambiar esa carita de tristeza y que mejor ahora para que tomes un poco de aire y te relajes, además, piensa en James. Se sentirá muy decepcionado si no vas.

Eso era chantaje. Ginny lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso es jugar sucio.- le dijo.

-Lo sé, pero me da resultado.

Y vaya que sí.

Pero aún así, Ginny puso un poco mas de resistencia ante la insistencia de Harry que luego buscó apoyo en James y Lily. ¡Dios! Como iba a negarse ante eso.

En fin, después de todo, Ginny no se pudo quejar ni mucho menos. Se la pasó de maravilla con Harry y los niños. Disfrutaron del paisaje, se relajaron y rieron; y para felicidad de Harry, Ginny se distrajo, olvidándose por completo de lo ocurrido días antes.

Pese a las pullas que Draco y Karmina se lanzaban.

OoOoOoOoO

Eran más de las cinco de la mañana, cuando una pequeña pelirroja se acababa de despertar algo asustada, ya que había tenido un mal sueño. La niña se levanto de su camita y salio corriendo buscando a su papá (como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía un mal sueño), pero no lo encontró. La niña no sabía que hacer estaba muy nerviosa, y estaba apunto de llorar cuando recordó aliviada a su "_mamá_", y de inmediato fue a buscarla.

Entró muy despacito, sin hacer mucho ruido. Miró de una cama otra mientras avanzaba . la tenue luz del amanecer le indicó cual era la cama de su mamá. Se trepó y gateo hasta llegar con ella.

-Mamá...-susurro la niña, pero Ginny seguía dormida- Gin..- volvía a llamar pero no paso nada, Ginny seguía dormida y tuvo que moverla- mami..!- llamo un poco mas fuerte la niña..

-mmm…¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundida..

-Mami- susurro la niña nuevamente

Lily miró en torno. Parpadeó una, dos… varias veces antes de despertar por completo

-¿Lily?- dijo Ginny sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tuve un sueño con los malos- contó la niña asustada haciendo puchero

-¿Con los malos?- pregunto Ginny también extrañada.

-Si...ellos me quieren llevar.

Ginny abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendida por el tipo de sueño. Lo malos querían llevársela¿Qué tipo de sueño era ese? A ya, seguramente James le había contado sus sueños y las experiencias vividas, y claro, como era de esperarse Lily se había imaginado en la misma situación.

Bien, tendría que hablar con James para que no estuviera contando esas cosas tan desagradables.

-No cariño...nadie te va a llevar a ningún lado. Ven acá.- Ginny la abrazaba y la acunaba contra su pecho.- nadie nunca te tocara hija mía.

Se hizo un breve silencio mientras Lily se acomodaba mejor y se aferraba a Ginny.

-Mami¿puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

-Si pequeña- dijo Ginny con ternura- Ven acuéstate aquí a mi lado.

Lily asintió y se acostó junto a ella. La abrazo y le susurro _te quiero mucho_ A Ginny casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. ¡Dios! Que rico y agradable era que esa pequeñita la llamara mamá. No, definitivamente la pequeña era un milagro para su torturado corazón. La aliviaba, llenaba el vacío de su alma. La perdida de su niña había sido tan dura que pensó que nunca iba a sobreponerse, sin embargo, conoció a Lily y simplemente las penas se fueron de tal forma que Ginny no comprendía. Pero, para qué buscar explicaciones si la respuesta estaba dormida entre sus brazos.

Lily, tan hermosa era pequeña tanto en físico como espiritualmente…la abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Mía. Eres solo mía hijita de mi vida. – y se sintió rara al decirlo. Bueno, era normal, aunque Ginny no lo sabía.

OoOoOoOoO

Ya había amanecido cuando Harry salió de su estudio dispuesto a darse una ducha , cuando el delicioso olor de bacón, pan horneado, panecillos y café recién pasado asaltaron su sentido de olfato. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de decidirse ir a la cocina y desayunar los deliciosos manjares.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó.

-¡Bueno días!

-¡Mmm¡que bien huele!- decía sentandose a la cena.

-¿verdad que sí?- dijo Ron en primera fila esperando ansioso que Darius colocara la bandeja de panecillos sobre la mesa.

Este chico era excelente en el arte culinario, claro que si a eso le añadimos las habilidades de Karmina.

-No es para tanto- decía Draco engulléndose una tostada.

-Bueno, en ese caso no quiero verte sacando de contrabando media docena de panecillos- le dijo Karmina.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada mi amor, sólo que eres un glotón sin remedio.

El calificativo "_mi amor_" tuvo un gracioso efecto en Draco. Sus mejillas se pusieron de un tenue rosa mientras sus ojos ardieron apasionados fugazmente.

Ron y Harry se rieron de buena gana.

-Ustedes dos, ya déjenlo en paz.- les regaño Hermione.

-Imposible cariño. Esto es tan divertido. ¡Caramba! Creo que tendré que ir alistando mi culo para cundo llegue el momento.

-¡Cierra el pico!- exclamó Draco con una fulminante mirada.

OoOoOoOoO

-Te das cuenta que nuestros papás se comportan como unos niños.- le decía Joaquín a Patrick.

-Sí…- decía el pequeño sacudiendo la cabeza entre divertido y exasperado. – Y después dicen que somos nosotros los que no nos sabemos portar.

Ludwika rió despacito.

-Son tan divertidos. Y eso que no han visto a mi papá cuando se pone a limpiar: canta como el señor de la opera.

Los dos niños la miraron medios confundidos.

-¡Niños!- exclamó ella sacudiendo su melena cobriza. Sus ojos topacio rodando.- _mada mada dane_.(1)

Y cuando sus dos amiguitos le iban a decir que les explicara que era la opera., Lud se apresuró a preguntar por Lily.

-No ha bajado todavía, y no le he visto.- le decía a sus amigos.

-James tampoco a venido.- decía Patrick.- y tampoco estaba en su cama.

¡Que raro!

Harry que estaba cerca escuchó lo que estaba diciendo. Se preguntó el porqué de esa ausencia. Luego cayó en la cuenta que Ginny tampoco estaba, por lo tanto deberían estar con ella.

Sería bueno que se cerciorara. Apresuró su desayuno, pero luego, antes de irse le preguntó a Karmina por Ginny y los niños…

-¡Aish sí! Están con ella. Parece que los chiquitines tuvieron pasadilla y fueron a buscarla. Primero Lily y luego James.

-Ah, okay. Gracias por el dato. Se puso de pié y salió de la cocina. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos; cruzó el pasillo y luego… tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó el grito estrangulado de James y luego el llanto de Lily.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Dos niños jugaban felices cerca de un hermoso lago lleno de cisnes. Una pequeña pelirroja y un pequeño moreno, ambos de unos preciosos ojos color verdes esmeraldas, reían mientras jugaban con un pequeño cachorro de león blanco. En eso aparecieron dos personas abrazadas por la cintura..._

_-James, Lily, es hora de regresar a la casa.- dijo una mujer pelirroja igual que la pequeña pero con los ojos de color ámbar._

_-¡Ya vamos mamá!- contesto el niño sonriendo.._

_Los dos pequeños se despidieron del cachorro y corrieron hacia sus padres._

_-Se divirtieron mucho?- les pregunto su padre. Un hombre alto y moreno, de ojos verdes como los niños_.

_-¡Sip...!- dijeron los niños al unísono..._

_-Entonces volvamos a casa- propuso la madre- les preparare una rica cena... _

-_¿Con tarta de melaza?_

_-¿Y con zumo de manzana?_

_-Mmm…, Sí._

_Los niños gritaron con entusiasmo..._

_Ambos niños comenzaron a correr por el campo, seguidos por sus padres, que no dejaban de abrazarse y sonreír. Todo era felicidad para los cuatro: James y Lily creían que nada ni nadie podría destruir su felicidad. Sin embargo de pronto el sol desapareció y todo se torno oscuro. Los niños dejaron de reír y se asustaron; corrieron a ocultarse tras sus padres..._

_De la nada apareció un hombre cubierto con una capa negra, que lentamente se acercaba a ellos, mientras que Harry, Ginny, James y Lily retrocedían... _

_-¡Ya es hora!- grito aquel hombre desde debajo de su capa- ¡Vine por ustedes James, Lily!_

_-¡NO TE LOS LLEVARAS!- rugió Harry- ¡TENDRAS PRIMERO QUE PASAR SOBRE MI CADAVER!_

_-Pero por supuesto!- dijo el hombre con sarcasmo- Potter debes de morir. Tu y tu linda esposa. Luego de acabar con ustedes me llevaré a tus hijos._

_-NO LO PERMITIRE!- exclamo Harry._

_-JA JA JA JA..- se burlo el mortifago- Por favor Harry, no me hagas reír que me arrugo. Dime...¿Tú y quien mas?._

_-Yo estoy con él!- dijo Ginny nerviosa pero decidida._

_-Que valientes..!- se mofó el mortifago quitándose la capucha y mostrando una mascara de oro- Nadie me detendrá y hagan lo que hagan no servirá para lograr mi propósito- dijo con frialdad al momento que alzaba su varita y gritaba "Avada kedavra"_

_Los cuerpos sin vida de Harry y Ginny cayeron al suelo tras proteger a sus pequeños. Pero los niños se quedaron desprotegidos, y comenzaron a llorar muy asustados. En vano tratando de reanimar a sus padres, ya que no les contestaban. Mientras tanto aquel hombre se acercaba a ellos por detrás. James tomó a Lily de la mano y ambos niños empezaron a correr lo mas rápido que podían..._

_-¡CORRE LILY..¡CORRE!- gritaba James.._

_-¡JAMES... YA NO PUEDO..!- gritaba Lily agitada_

_-¡VAMOS LILY¡CORRE QUE EL MALO NOS VA A ALCANZAR..!- gritó James desesperado._

_-NO JAMES ESPERA..!- grito muy asustada la pequeña- ¿JAMES¿DÓNDE ESTAS?.-le llamo sin escuchar una respuesta - ¿James¡JAMES...!"_

Lily se despertó muy asustada y llorando. Temblaba todita entre jadeos. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y ella se aferró a ellos con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ya pasó princesa. Papá está aquí. Tranquila. – le decía Harry acunándola. Tratando de consolarla. – ¡Shhh!

La niña seguía sollozando y luego con voz temblorosa pronunciaba el nombre de James.

-Él esta bien cariño.- fue la dulce voz de Ginny.

-¿No se lo llevó el malo?- preguntó Lily con pesar...

-No princesa él está aquí., con nosotros.

-Pero el malo…

-El malos me quería llevar.- decía James ya mas tranquilo después de su pesadilla.

Lily lo miró sintiéndose mucho mas aliviada y oírlo.

-…y mató a mi papá.

-…y a mi mamá.

-Todo estaba oscuro…

-..y frío. No se veía nada.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas extrañadas. La verdad es que no entendían lo que estaba pasando y el porqué los dos habían tenido el mismo sueño. Porque eso era lo que parecía después de escucharles el juego de palabras. Era como si uno estuviera en la mente del otro.

Como si se trataran de…

Tocaron la puerta. La voz de Hermione se oyó desde el otro lado.

-¿Todo va bien?

-Sí, gracias.- dijo Harry.

-Harry¿Qué pasa¿Podemos entrar?- pregunto Ron. El y el resto de los habitantes, al escuchar los gritos de los niños subieron rápidamente.

-Sí, pasa.

Pero no fue el único todos estaban ahí. Tanto los niños como los adultos.

-Es James- explicó Harry- Parece que tuvo un mal sueño al igual que Lily...

Todos se miraron extrañados y algo sorprendidos.

-¿Ambos niños tuvieron pesadillas?- pregunto Karina con curiosidad.

-¡Que raro!- murmuro Hermione.

-A l o mejor comieron algo que les cayo mal- replico Ron- Patrick tuvo ese problema una vez.

Y el aludido se sonrojo y miró con el ceño fruncido a su padre.

-No se que ocurrió en realidad- dijo estrechando más a Lily contra sí.- Estoy algo preocupado. Y créanme cuando les digo que no estoy nada tranquilo.

Se hizo un tenso silencio.

Ginny que ya había logrado calmar a James tuvo ganas de arrancar a Lily de los brazos de Harry y encargarse personalmente de ella. La pequeña aún parecía muy afligida y apunto de romperse.

-Esto…¿Me la das?

Harry miró un momento a Lily y luego a Ginny antes de entregársela. Lily suspiró estremecida mientras Ginny la rodeaba con sus brazos y la acunaba entre sus brazos como lo hizo esa noche.

-¿Estas bien querida?- le pregunto Ginny

-El malo vino por James- dijo con voz ahogada. Ginny miro preocupada a Harry, que acababa de sentarse al lado de James con claros deseos de consolarlo de la misma manera que Ginny lo hacía con Lily.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto Harry a su hijo. El pequeño negó con la cabeza. Entonces Harry comenzó a hacerle preguntas a James sobre el sueño que tuvo- Te acuerdas de lo que soñaste.- James asintió.- Entonces, te acuerdas como era el malo.

-Tenía una mascara.

-¿Una mascara?. Dime James acaso ese tipo usaba una túnica negra.

-Si.

-Dime que quería el malo.

-Llevarme.

-¿Qué mas?

-No sé.- dijo confundido y alterado. Frunció el ceño y lo miró directamente a lo ojos. Cuando se conectaron, de pronto James lo reconoció como el papá que tenía en sus sueños. El que siempre aparecía en todos los otros y cuidaba de él y lo defendía, pero esta vez lo vio muerto, y eso hizo que sus hermosos ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

No quería que Harry muriera. Que no le pasara nunca nada. Porque…, porque…

No supo porque pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Harry. Por un momento, Harry se quedó de piedra sin saber que hacer, pero luego sus brazos rodearon el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo y lo estrechó contra sí.

-Calma, no pasa nada.

Pero James no dijo nada.

Ginny miraba la escena igualmente de sorprendida que el resto. Era una imagen que nunca antes había visto. La primera vez que James abrazaba a su padre sin saber que lo era, claro, y mucho más con aquel sentimiento que a todos estremeció.

Sabiendo que ya nada tenían que hacer ahí. Los visitantes decidieron abandonar la habitación y dejarlos en la intimidad familiar, sin embargo, Hermione se quedó observando la escena detenidamente como si estuviera analizando algo que habían dejado pasar. Observar aquella escena le sorprendió muchísimo. Mientras se alejaba, por su mente comenzó a pasar muchas ideas..._«¿Será posible..? No puede ser ..Sirius lo habría dicho… Pero ahora que los veo juntos a los cuatro de esa manera tan íntima, hay algo que... No sé, Lily es demasiado parecida...»_

-Amor.-dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Paso algo?- le pregunto Ron.

-No es solo que...- Ron la miro con curiosidad- ¿Te acuerdas en que hospital fue que Sirius encontró a Lily?

-Mmm...Creo que en el Saint-Dennis ¿Por qué?

-No por nada. Pero es el mismo en el que Ginny dio a luz...-murmuraba pensativamente.

-¿Te pasa algo cariño?- inquirió Ron.

-No Ron, como crees.-mintió Hermione- es solo que me quedé en shock con la escena de Harry, Ginny y los niños.- Ron la miro con cara de pregunta y Hermione agrego- No me hagas caso son cosas mías.

Ese mismo día y el que siguió desde aquel episodio, Hermione no dejaba de percatarse en las actitudes, gestos y demás detalles que Lily hacía. También noto que Lily en muchas ocasiones pensaba lo mismo que James. Se fijo como los dos niños se parecía mucho en la forma y el color de sus hermosos ojitos. Otra cosa, era que se protegían demasiado mutuamente, de cómo hacían las cosas siempre juntos, pues no se separaban para nada pese que en ocasiones discutían por cualquier cosa. Para Hermione era demasiadas coincidencias ¿Pero como hacer para despejar esas dudas¡Sirius!. Él era la respuesta a sus preguntas, pero, como salir de la casa sin tener que dar un motivo. ¡Aish! Que exasperación! Pero bueno, de algo estaba segura, tenía que hacer algo y ya. Averiguar la verdad sea como sea.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry y Ginny estaban reunidos con los demás en la sala mientras tomaban el té. Los niños estaban sentaditos en la alfombra rodeando la mesita del centro mientras admiraban a Fawkes. El fénix aún no recuperaba su esplendor, a penas y era una miniatura a la que le comenzaba a salir el plumaje.

La conversación que estaban teniendo los adultos, que era la oportunidad que Hermione había estado esperando, se inició por un comentario que Karmina había hecho con respecto al parecido físico de Lily con Ginny, y bueno, de ahí Ron dijo que no era solo lo físico, que eran muchas otras las cosas que Lily poseía que hacía que les recordara constantemente a Ginny, y que por eso todos los Weasley veían en ella a Ginny. Que era como si a través de esa pequeña ella hubiera regresado a la vida cuando la creyeron muerta.

Se hizo un silencio.

Luego Harry le agradeció por haberle salvado la vida y entonces, con el ceño fruncido, Ginny le dijo:

-Espera, no se de que me estás hablando¿Cómo esta eso de que salve la vida de Lily?

-Ginny, Sirius dijo que arriesgaste tu vida por ella- Ginny lo miraba extrañada- Veraz, Sirius dijo que intentaste escapar con la niña, pero que no pudiste lograr nada y fue cuando...

-Harry, no se realmente lo que me dices- volvio a interrumpir Ginny- Haber, si he estado escapando durante todo este tiempo con mi hijo, en que momento pude ayudar a Lily.

-Pero...

-Pero nada! Además apenas y la conozco. Haber dime cuando ocurrió eso- pregunto Ginny.

-La misma noche que nos dieron la noticia de tu muerte.- respondió.

-Pues no! Yo me fui con James, Laura y mi hijo.- explico Ginny y luego hizo una pausa- Para eso mi hija…- añadió; se interrumpió bruscamente al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Los demás que no sabían nado respecto a la melliza e James, excepto a Hermione, la miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Qué hija?- preguntó Ron.

Ginny miró a Harry que a su vez la miraba.

-Ellos no saben nada.- le dijo Harry.- ¿Quieres que les diga?- Ginny dudo un poco, pero luego asintió. Era lo mejor.

Entonces Harry les contó sobre la melliza de James.

Y mientras él les contaba la penosa historia, tres pares de ojos, a parte de Hermione, muy perspicaces se fijaron en la pequeña Lily que en esos momentos se estaban riendo con Ludwika por una broma que Patrick le había hecho a James.

-Y bueno, eso fue lo que pasó.

Se hizo un silencio y luego Draco dijo:

-Y entonces, después que Ginny saliera huyendo con su hijo y Laura; Sirius y Dumbledore llegaron…

-Llegaron antes que nosotros.- recordó Ron asintiendo.-, y después del jaleo fuimos para el ministerio y encontramos a Sirius con Lily.

-Dijeron que Ginny había salvado con su vida a Lily y que no tenía familia.- dijo Harry también mirando a Lily. De súbito sintió como si la respuesta a una pregunta que estaba flotando en el ambiente lo golpeara hasta sacudirlo y hacerle ver lo que no había visto durante todos esos años.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó poniéndose de pié. Los niños lo miraron con las boquitas abiertas por la "palabrota". Draco lo miró con las cejas enarcadas, Ron frunció el ceño, Darius y Karmina muy interesados por el descubrimiento, Hermione calculadoramente y Ginny…

-Harry¿tu crees que…?- su voz estaba ronca y tembleque.

Harry la miró y vio sus ojos brillantes de anhelo y lagrimas.

-¡Dios mío¿Sería posible?- dijo Karmina.

-Yo creo que sí.- dijo Hermione. Todos la miraron.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ron con una idea loca en la cabeza.- Di, Hermione. Di.

Hermione se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

OoOoOoOoO

-Creo que nuestros papás han descubierto algo- dijo Joaquín.

-¿Qué será?- preguntó Ludwika interesada.

-¡Quién sabe! Pero, te miran mucho pelirroja.- le dijo James a Lily.

-No has hecho nada malo¿verdad?-dijo Patrick ceñudo.

Lily miró a los adultos extrañada, luego a sus amigos y se encogió de hombros.

-Me miran porque les gusto.

OoOoOoOoO

-No estoy muy segura, pero¿Qué posibilidad existe de que el mortifago que se llevo a tu hija, Ginny, no hiciera el trabajo que le encargaron?-le decía Hermione.

-Ninguna. Porque el desgraciado regresó muy campante alardeando su hazaña.- decía recordando el momento.- No, es imposible que lo que dices haya ocurrido.

-Pero no regresaste a por ella¿verdad?

-El profesor Dumbledore no me dejó. Dijo que era mejor así. Que dejara el pasado con el… pasado.- y al decir esto miró a Harry que le devolvía la mirada.- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- se hundió en el sofá totalmente confusa. No podía dar crédito a lo que se estaba desenmarañando.

-Espera un momento- decía Ron.- Cariño¿acaso estas queriendo decir que Lily podría ser…?

-Es sola una suposición. La verdad es que no tengo ninguna prueba al respecto, a menos claro que vaya con Sirius y se lo pregunte directamente, pero aún así existe una muy remota posibilidad que él quiera decirme algo al respecto.

-A ti no te dirá nada, pero a mi sí.

Todos miraron a Harry. Su rostro oscurecido por una sombra. Sus preciosos ojos verdes daban la impresión de ser de un negro peligroso.

-¿Harry¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Ron.

-Esta tarde tengo que encontrarme con Sirius. –Iban a encontrarse en el 12 de Grimmauld place e ir luego hacia St. Eiji. – Si no les importa, quiten la maldita cosa.

No les importaba, pero…

-Yo iré contigo.- dijo Ginny decidida.

Harry se dio vuelta para mirarla.

-No.- fue su respuesta.- Es peligroso.

-¿Y crees que en estos momentos me importa sabiendo lo que está en juego?

-Pero a mí si me importa. A estas alturas los mortifagos deben estar al tanto de nuestra ubicación y esperaran a que cometamos el más mínimo error para atacar.

-Ginny, Harry tiene razón…- decía Ron con cautela ante la insistente determinación de su hermana.- puede ser peligroso.

Pero Ginny no le escuchaba miraba a Harry.

-Se trata de mi hija- le dijo-, no puedes excluirme de aclarar esta verdad. No después de todo este tiempo.- hizo una pausa- Si es verdad lo que suponemos, si Lily es quien creemos ser, entonces quiero estar presente para cuando Sirius certifique o niegue esta verdad.

Ginny había sufrido tanto, que Harry no quería que pasara por lo mismo si al final Lily no tenía nada que ver con ellos, sin embargo, creía que de alguna u otra forma se lo debía.

-Esta bien.- dijo finalmente.- Pero no te despegarás de mi lado ni un solo instante.

-Te lo prometo.

Asintiendo, Harry miró a Draco, Ron y Darius.

-Dennos una hora.

Sincronizaron sus relojes.

Luego, tras quitar el encantamiento Harry y Ginny abandonaron la casa, caminaron hcia el centro de la aldea y se desvanecieron.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Fue una enorme y grata sorpresa para Molly Weasley ver a su hija en Grimmauld Place. Bueno, ella no sabía el motivo de su visita mucho menos, y aunque le hubiese gustado contarle sobre ello no lo hizo; simplemente le saludo un momento diciendole "_hablaremos después, mamá_" y luego, junto a Harry, fue al estudio donde Marina les había dicho que Sirius estaba con Arthur y Remus.

Harry no llamó al entrar, simplemente giró la perilla e ingresó sin importarle si los ocupantes mantenían una conversación privada o no.

-Que bueno que los encuentro… a los tres.- dijo calculadoramente. Harry llegó a la conclusión de que si Sirius sabía la verdad sobre su hija, entonces el Ministro y Remus también.

-Harry, te estaba esperando- decía Sirius con una afable sonrisa que se borró en el momento que vio a Ginny avanzar hacia ellos.- ¿Ginny?

-Buenas tardes.- saludo por costumbre.- Padre.

-¿Qué haces aquí, hija?- preguntó sorprendido Arthur.

-Vino conmigo.- dijo Harry.- Porque ambos tenemos que aclarar algo que sospechamos están al tanto.

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas extrañadas.

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó Remus.

Y como Harry no se quería ir por las ramas, dijo:

-De Lily.

Y esta vez el intercambio de miradas fue entre Arthur, Sirius y Remus. Entonces eso fue mas que suficiente para dar por hecho que los tres sabían.

-¿Qué hay con mi nieta?- preguntó Arthur.

_Hipócrita!- _pensó Harry.

-Es muy sencillo. – dijo – Solo quiero que me confirmes si lo que dijiste sobre la familia de Lily es verdad.

-Harry…

-Porque si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que Lily estaba… ¿Cómo le llamaste¿Huérfana? Si, bien, creo que eso dijiste. – pausa – Dijiste que no tenía a nadie en el mundo, que estaba sola. Sola.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber, Harry?- preguntó con semblante inescrutable. Si bien últimamente Sirius le había estado evitando la mirada, esta vez era diferente.

-Solo quiero la verdad.

-Quieres la verdad.- repitió tranquilamente.- ¿Y por dónde quieres que empiece?

-En que me digas si Lily es hija mía y de Ginny.

Silencio.

-Sí.

Y entonces pasó. Una especie de aura oscura con olor a sangre se apoderó de Harry.

Iba a matar a Sirius.

-¡Maldito seas!- rugió furioso conteniendo sus deseos de lanzarle un avada kedavra. Se sentía traicionado de una manera que… que no sabía como explicar. Sirius. Maldito fuera por ocultarle una verdad como esa durante tanto años.

Ginny no podía creer lo que acababa de develar Sirius. No podía creer que después de haber visto su dolor y su sufrimiento durante más de cinco años le ocultara una cosa como esa. ¡Dios Bendito¿Por qué¿Por qué no le dijo nada?

-Usted también lo sabía¿verdad, ministro? Usted estaba al tanto de esto¿no?

Arthur miró a su hija, no a Harry.

-Lo siento.

-¡¿Por qué?!- le reclamó la pelirroja ante la nueva revelación. Su padre. Su propio padre… le había ocultado semejante verdad.

-Estuve muchas veces a punto de decírtelo, hija, pero…

-¡Pero nada!- exclamó ella.- No tenías derecho a ocultarme algo así. ¡Tú no!

-Hija, yo... Mira, es que no teníamos opción. Dumbledore dijo que era mejor no decirte nada sobre tu hija.

-¡Dumbledore!¡Dumbledore!¡Dumbledore¡¿Otra vez él?!-exclamó Harry furioso.

-Escuchen, si nos dejan, podremos hablar con calma y explicarle lo que realmente pasó esa noche.- dijo Remus.- Por favor- insistió cuando se dio cuenta que ni Harry ni Ginny quería escucharlo. Al final, la pareja, mejor dicho, Ginny tomó asiento mientras Harry se quedaba de pie junto a ella.

-Hablen pues.

Tras un breve silencio, Remus comenzó.

-Dumbledore decidió no decirle nada a Ginny que su hija había sobrevivido. Que el mortifago no había matado a su hija, y que la había dejado abandonada junto al cuerpo de una bruja muerta.- pausa. No quiso ni mirar a la joven, pero siguió hablando.- Justo en ese momento, Sirius y el profesor Dumbledore, llegaron para ser testigos de ello.

-Yo…, me acerqué a la bebé sin creer aún lo que había escuchado. No podía creer que tuvieran una hija que.. bueno, al final fuimos a ayudar a Ginny, pero apenas y habíamos dado un par de pasos cuando escuchamos una explosión. No llegamos a tiempo. Ya nadie se encontraba ahí. Justo después, aparecieron varios aurores, Harry entre ellos.

Claro, Harry recordó ese momento. Fue la primera vez que vio a Lily antes de recibir la orden de ir en busca a los responsables.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?, le pregunté Dumbledore. Dijo: _Para no perturbarlo. Si se enteraba a lo mejor no cumplía correctamente con su obligación_.

-¿Y después¿Por qué se lo callaron?

Remus fue quién habló:

-Después, bueno, no sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar y entonces se decidió que no se te dijera nada a menos que sea necesario. En cuanto a ti Ginny, no te lo dijimos ya que debido a las circunstancias, era mejor mantener a los niños separados por su propia seguridad. James se quedo con Ginny y Lily contigo. Era lo mejor.

-Por eso accedí que vinieras aquí con mi nieta.- hablaba Arthur. Harry lo miró desconcertado al igual que Ginny- Cuando supe quien era esa niña insistí que vinieras aquí, sabiendo lo ocurrido con mi hija. No me importó en absoluto aceptarte con tal de estar cerca de mi nieta.

Harry no podía creérselo, simplemente le parecía que todo se trataba de una pesadilla.

Malditos fueran todos ellos¡Como se atrevían!

Miró a Arthur con decepción, y luego a Remus, a Sirius. A él más que a nadie. Y no pudo evitarle decir lo que tenía para decirle...

-Nunca lo creía de ti Sirius. tú menos que nadie debiste ocultarme que Lily era mi hija- estaba furioso..y sus ojos emanaban ese brillo de ira tan conocido. Los cristales de la ventana comenzaron a temblar primero suave y luego peligrosamente hasta que reventaron en mil pedazos.-¡Cuando se supone que también eres PADRE!- y esta ves temblaron las estanterías de los viejo libros de la familia Black.

-Harry...

-Ni creas que esto te lo perdono. Con lo de James fue suficiente, y entendí porqué callaste, pero lo de Lily... Esta Sirius y tu Remus.- miró a Arthur Weasley – Usted – le dio la espalda y se acercó a una de las ventanas en busca de aire. Necesitaba calmarse. Sabía que lo que estaba diciendo y haciendo era una total bestialidad, pero ellos se lo habían buscado.

-Harry...

-Eres la peor de las basuras que he conocido, Black.

A Harry le dolió decir aquello. Sirius había sido como el padre que nunca tuvo; un ejemplo en su vida. Se podría decir que lo tenía en una especie de altar. Lo tenía.

Sirius le había fallado de una manera inimaginable y nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

Ginny tampoco.

Miraba a su padre con tanto reproche, furia. Arthur no sabía que hacer para disculparse con su hija.

-Ginny, cariño, yo…

-¡Nada!- no quería escucharlo. Tú mejor que nadie conocías mi dolor. Todo lo que sufrí por no tener a mi hija conmigo. ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz¡Dios mío! Mi hija estaba viva y no me lo dijiste. ¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?!

-Hija, yo… lo hice por un bien.

-¡Nada! Nada justifica lo que me hiciste papá. - sentía que las fuerzas se le iban. Harry se le acercó rápidamente y la rodeo con sus brazos. Ella se refugió a él buscando el apoyo que necesitaba.- Nunca voy a perdonarte esto papá. Nunca.

-Calma amor, calma.- le decía Harry.

-Sácame de aquí.-le dijo. No deseaba estar por mucho mas tiempo bajo el mismo techo que su padre.

Harry no dudo en complacerla, aunque Arthur pusiera un poco de resistencia. Finalmente abandonaron la casa baja las incesantes preguntas de Molly que chillaba preocupada. Después. Se lo diría todo cuando estuviera mas tranquila.

Ahora no.

Después.

OoOoOoOoO

En el interior de una gran mansión, se acababa de terminar una reunión en el que un mortifago termino muerto por su incompetente desempeño.

-Maldita sea! Las cosas no están marchando con la rapidez que quisiera.- decía Lastranger. Mientras iba de un lado a otro. Dos de sus mas allegados le hacían compañía.- Si hubiera un forma, unamanera de ingresar a ese lugar.

-Lo único que nos queda por hacer es esperar…

-Esperar, Esperar, Esperar. ¡¿Cuánto¡Mierda! Las cosas no pueden continuar así.

-Bueno, las cosas no estarían pasando de esta forma si Druzila y la estúpida de Lindsay trabajaran como es debido.- decía Romilda.

-Cierra el hocico Romilda!- dijo Jordan.

-Háblame bonito, estúpido!- gruño la despampanante pero sanguinaria mujer...

-Cállense los dos!- dijo la voz fría, congelante hasta estremecer, de Lastranger. – No hagan que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda y termine por darles la misma lección que a Seinfeld.

El mortifago que acababa de morir.

Pero, pese a la advertencia, estos no dejaban de mirarse con desprecio.

Se formo un silencio desesperante que solo se vio interrumpido por los pasos de una nueva figura en la sala circular.

-Hasta que por fin te nos unes, hermanita¿Disfrutaste de tu visita?- quiso saber su hermano.

-Bastante.- dijo calmada, aunque su voz sonó fría. A su hermano le hizo gracia y lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Vaya! Me has hecho reír.- dijo al cabo de un momento mientras se secaba un lagrima.

Druzila lo miró realmente como si ya no supiera quien era. Sentía tanta lastima por él.

-Me voy.- dijo cuando su hermano reinició su ir y venir.

-Bien. Sólo mantenme informado y nada de desaparecerte por mucho tiempo, ya sabes que no me tiento el corazón cuando...

-Sí, si, ya lo sé. No me lo tienes que repetir a cada momento...

La mujer hizo un ademán de irse. Pero luego se detuvo y miró a su hermano.

-Quiero que sepas algo que me dijo Bella esta tarde.- Gregory dejó de caminar en círculos, y fue hacia la ventana mas próxima. No miraba a su hermana, pero ella esta segura que la oía.- Te extraña.

Lastranger ni se inmuto.

-Hermano, deberías pasar aunque sea unos minutos con tu hija.

-No.

-Pero es tu hija.- y como el hombre no le contestó, añadió:- ¡Por el amor de Dios, hermano! Olo tiene cinco años, y te necesita.

Finalmente, el hombre se dio vuelta y la miró.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme entonces ya puedes irte.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio.

-Bien. Si es lo que quieres…, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho. Tu hija te necesita, y estoy segura de que tú a ella.

-No, no lo hace, me tiene a mi.- dijo Romilda.

Eso bastó para que Druzila diera rienda suelta a la rabia que sentía.

-Un hijo vale mil veces mas que una puta corriente como tú.

Romilda jadeo indignada.

-Me dijo Puta¿A mi?

-A quién más, si no. Eres una grandísima puta. Toda la vida lo has sido. No solo te enredas con mi hermano lo haces hasta con el mismo Jordan y quien sabe con que otro mas.¡Ja! como si con eso bastase para salvar tu tan visitado culo.

-¡Me vas hablando bonito estúpida! Si aquí hay una puta esa eres tú!

-¡Cállate, zorra! Acaso olvidas quien soy!

-Eso...me tiene sin cuidado!- dijo Romilda fríamente.

-¿De verdad¡Vaya! Que valiente, entonces creo que debería recordarte porque deberías temerme.- decía con voz fría y peligrosa mientras sacaba la varita.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces veremos si puedes!- dijo Romilda imitando a Druzila.

Lastranger sorprendido y divertido por lo que estaba pasando, decidió que si su hermana seguiría su consejo para con Bella, pero su perdí, iba a restringir las visitas que ella le hacía a Charlize. Sip, eso haría. Claro que no le diría nada para no estropear la pelea. ¡Whoa! Iba a ser divertido, sin embargo, la llegada de uno de sus esbirros ingresó al salón solicitando una audiencia con su señor.

Fastidiado por la intromisión, se acerco donde estaban ellas y detuvo la pelea antes de que comenzara. Ambas visiblemente furiosas no les quedó de otra que posponer el duelo para otra ocasión...

-Mejor te vas- dijo Lastranger a su hermana.-Es mejor que te vayas sin ningún rasguño. Yo me encargaré de Romilda.

La mujer no le contestó sólo le miró bien feo y también a Romilda que la hacía adiós con la mano y luego cuando se fue…

-Espero que lo que tengas que decirme sea algo realmente bueno como para presentarte de esta forma e interrumpir mi diversión, Krum.

Krum sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, ya que sabía que lo que tenía que decirle a su señor era realmente importante.

-La paloma ha dejado el nido.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry y Ginny no llegaron inmediatamente a la casa. Aún les quedaba veinte minutos para que sus amigos quitaran el encantamiento, por lo tanto, se aparecieron en el parque que quedaba no muy lejos de ahí. Caminaron un poco en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos; de pronto Ginny se detuvo. Harry a su lado. Avanzó dos pasos y se colocó frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó.

Ella suspiró y luego le miró.

-No sé.- dijo finalmente. Se quedó en silencio un momento y luego siguió.- Desee tanto morirme cuando me quitaron a mi hija que ahora que sé que está viva, yo…- un sollozo la interrumpió. Harry redujo la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó.-, estoy tan furiosa y a la vez feliz. Tantos años de sufrimiento porque creí que mi hija había muerto y resulta que… Y Lily que creía que no tenía una mamá.

-Pero la tiene. Y se pondrá tan feliz cuando sepa que eres tú.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos.

-La amo. Desde el primer instante que la vi, la amé.

-Lo sé. Me pasó lo mismo cuando por primera vez la tuve entre mis brazos. Supe que ella era mía. Nuestra. Que a través de ella estaba unido a ti.- hizo una pausa, rió roncamente.- Y mira lo que son las cosas; al final resulto de que sí estaba unido a ti por ella porque es nuestra hija.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por la mejilla pecosa. Harry levantó la mano y con suaves masajes fue apartándolas.

A pesar de todo, de las circunstancias y de la forma en como se enteraron que Lily era hija de los dos, no podían evitar sentirse felices.

-Quiero ir a casa. Muero por ir con ella y decirle quién soy.

Harry le sonrió y enmarcó la cara pecosa de su pelirroja con sus manos y acercó su rostro al suyo. Sus narices se tocaban y sus labios casi rozaban.

-Se lo diremos entre los dos.

Harry no tenía intensión de aprovecharse del momento, pero es que la tenía tan cerca, y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, no estaba seguro de poderse contener de besar sus labios.

Ginny tampoco.

Ella deseaba que la besara y se lo hizo saber cuando se apretó contra él mientras se empinaba y levantaba el rostro en sutil invitación.

Un instante le estuvo mirando a los ojos y después, bajó los parpados para a continuación sentir el suave contacto de los labios masculinos sobre los suyos.

Con total ternura y devoción, Harry tomó sus labios abriéndolos con los suyos, acariciándole con la lengua en una suave y profunda danza que parecía no tener fin y que se fue intensificando cuando ella seguía sus pasos. Sus manos recorrían la espalda femenina de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en la cintura y en la nuca. Apretando, profundizando…

Fue solo un segundo cuando el separó de ella y le volvió a repetir la pregunta que le había hecho durante el último paseo en el campo.

-Cásate conmigo.

Ginny sentía que estaba entre las nubes. No podía evitarlo. Lo amaba demasiado como para seguir resistiéndose a él, lo necesitaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a aceptarle pero¿Y si no funcionaba y todo terminaba mal? Ese terrible presentimiento era lo que la estaba reprimiendo de aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

Aunque le doliera en el alma, no podía estar con él. al menos no de esa manera. Deseaba tener una relación normal en una situación normal en la que estuvieran libres sin ni un tipo presiones como en el que ella se sentía desde que se separó de él.

Rompió el beso separándose suavemente de él. Una lagrima rebelde se escapo de sus ojos y Harry ya sabía lo que debía esperar de eso, y sin embargo, la acercó más a sí y se aventuro a secarla con el dorso de su mano. Recogió un mechón largo del cabello rojo fuego, como solía hacerlo en Hogwarts y suavemente con el índice de su mano, demarcó cada rincón del bello y pecoso rostro de la pelirroja.

-Te extraño, y sé que tu también lo haces.- Ginny no le contestó, pero lo miraba a los ojos. – También sé que todavía me amas.- pausa y sonrió todo presumido.

Era obvio que Harry la conocía bien.

-No voy a negar lo que has dicho, pero tampoco voy a aceptarlo.- estaba tranquila. Se podría decir que divertida. La misma Ginny juguetona de siempre.

-¿No?- dijo el sonriendole.

-No.

-Bueno, entonces tendré que someterme a la rendición. Temporal, claro.

Ginny no pudo evitar reír.

-Eres incorregible.

-No puedo evitarlo. Al menos no contigo.

Ginny le miró perdiéndose en el esmeralda de sus ojos que escondían promesas de una vida feliz llena de aventura, paz, pasión.

Una propuesta tentadora.

Sin embargo, nuevamente la sombra del pasado se interpuso. El mal acechaba y ella, James y ahora Lily estaban en peligro _mortal_. Lo que hizo que se angustiara y se sintiera culpable por no haber sido sincera con Harry desde el principio.

No era verdad que ella es a quien los mortifagos querían para llevar a cabo la resurrección del innombrable, sino a James. No obstante, por haber realizado un fuerte y antiguo encantamiento con el propósito de proteger a su hijo, para poder llegar a él, necesitaban de ella.

Su sangre tomada sin permiso.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Harry al ver el repentino cambio de humor de la chica.

Ella lo miró. Sus ojos encontrando los de él entonces decidió que tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Harry, yo tengo algo importante que decirte.- y por la forma seria, Harry la miró preocupado.- Quizás te enojes pero, debido a los malos entendido no quise que supieras el verdadero motivo por el que me hice pasar por muerta, claro que ahora que sabes que tienes un hijo, creo que… es mejor que lo sepas.

-De que se trata?- le preguntó.

-Es sobre James, él…

Pero antes que ella pudiera continuar, sonó la alerta.

Harry la sujeto del brazo y la apuró avanzar hacia la casa. ¡Demonios! Se había olvidado por completo que estaban en zona roja. Podía sentir varias presencias en torno acechandolos. Buscando el momento justo para atacar.

¡Malditos!

-Harry¿Qué haces?- le estaba apretando tan fuerte que Ginny creía que le iba a romper el brazo.

-Tenemos compañía.- le dijo, aunque habría deseado no hacerlo para no tener que preocuparla, pero dadas las circunstancias era necesario que estuviera preparada para un posible enfrentamiento. –Quédate junto a mi. No te separes ni un solo milímetro de mi lado a menos que sea necesario¿entendiste?- Ginny tragó duro antes de asentir.

Caminaron juntos un corto trecho hasta que dejaron atrás el parque, voltearon una esquina y luego…

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni tiempo a reaccionar les dio. Alrededor de quince hombres vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras de plata los tenía rodeados. Atrapados. ¡Maldición! Aquello no tendría que estar pasando.¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora?

Su primera reacción fue ponerse como escudo de Ginny dispuesto a todo. Que lo colgaran si permitía que la apartaran de su lado. Por otro lado, Ginny si bien se había encontrado en situaciones similares no pudo dejar de sentir miedo. Si la atrapaban y le quitaban lo que ellos querían, entonces James…

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Finalmente la palomita abandono el nido. Muy mal hecho, Ginevra¿sabes lo peligroso que puede resultar esto para ti?

-Nada comparado de lo que va a pasarte a ti si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima.- dijo Harry secamente. Aparentando una tranquilidad que no existía pese a la forma como se enfrentaba al enemigo

-¿De verdad lo crees?- el mortifago rió socarronamente. - ¡Que inocente!

¡Maldito!

-Será mejor que se larguen.- les advirtió. – A menos que quieran residir a Azkaban.

-Siento mucho rechazar tu oferta, Potter, pero no hay tiempo, verás, como bien debes saber, mis amigos y yo tenemos una cita con la madre de nuestro futuro Lord.

¡¿Perdón?! Harry no había entendido nada. ¿De que diantres hablaba ese hijo de puta!

-¡Ah, caramba!- exclamó el mortifago divertido – Por la cara que traes Potty, me da la impresión que no sabes de quien estamos hablando¿no es verdad? Mi señora¿es que acaso no le ha dicho que sin su colaboración no podemos tocar su bien amado hijo?

Harry la miró brevemente, ella tenía la cabeza abajo y sus manos se apretaban fuertemente que lo nudillos estaban blancos.

Entonces no fue necesario que ella le confirmara lo que había creído se trataba de un error. Imperdonable. Ser ajeno a una verdad tan importante como esa… ¡Diablos! Estaba al limite de su autocontrol. Era a su hijo a quien ellos querían, y no a Ginny como desde el principio creyó. ¿Por qué Ginny no le había dicho nada? Deseaba saber los motivos, pero en la situación en que se encontraban no era posible. Además, el mortifago había dicho que sin Ginny no iban a poder coger a James.

-Si, bueno. Así como ustedes no quieren perder tiempo visitando Azkaban, yo tampoco deseo perderlo teniendo esta plática tan amena y reveladora.- de alguna u otra manera tenía que sacar a Ginny de ahí, y si hacer un trato con ellos era necesario, entonces lo haría.

- Jajajaaj..buen intento Potter, pero siento informarte que esto no se acaba a menos que yo lo quiera.

Y acto seguido los otros mortifagos comenzaron a rodearlos y acercarse lentamente a Harry y Ginny "_¡Maldición! Piensa en algo rápido_" se dijo Harry. Cada una de las posibles alternativas para escapar de ahí eran remotamente casi imposibles de hacer, y enfrentarles abiertamente sería suicidio. No iba a poder con todos y proteger a Ginny a la vez. En cuanto a desaparecerse, esa posibilidad le agradaba, sin embargo, había que correr un mínimo riesgo. Si uno de los mortifagos se cogía a él en el momento... sería lo mismo que nada.

Si tan solo Ron y Draco estuvieran con él…

Entonces como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, el reloj de su muñeca vibró en el preciso momento en que se disponía a arriesgarlo todo y enfrentarse a sus oponentes. Era obvio lo que tenía que hacer.

No dudo en sacar su varita y lanzar un maleficio contra los mortifagos que bloqueaban el camino hacia su casa. Los mortifagos se hicieron a un lado lo que aprovechó Harry para levantar una cortina de polvo que les permitiera pasarlos sin ser vistos. Tomó la mano de Ginny y corrieron a través de la espesura. Varios rayos de luces pertenecientes a maldiciones pasaron cerca de ellos, sin embargo, a Ginny llegaron a darle en la pierna lo que provocó que se tropezara. ¡Mierda!- exclamó Harry furioso mientras levantaba a Ginny y la colocaba sobre su hombro. Ginny que también había sacado su varita comenzó a disparar contra los mortifagos que estaban a su vista mientras Harry se encargaba de los que comenzaban a bloquearle el paso.

Y entonces llegaron a la casa. Entraron rápidamente.

Y cuando la puerta se cerró.

-¡Sellen la casa de una maldita vez! – gritó mientras dejaba a Ginny cerca de uno de los sillones.- ¡Maldición!

El muslo de Ginny sangraba y se ponía de un feo color negro.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Ron.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. ¡Sellen la casa, ya!

Y justo cuando Ron, Draco, y Darius estaban a punto de terminar de hacer el encantamiento, la puerta por la que Harry y Ginny habían ingresado, estalló hasta convertirse en polvo, las ventanas, todas, estallaron como una lluvia de filudas agujas.

Al segundo, los indeseables estaban dentro. Y tenían a Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Karmina no se lo pensó dos veces cuando le dijo a Hermione que saliera de la casa por el pasaje secreto hacia el parque y tomara el traslador que la llevaría a Grimmauld Place.

-Tienes que avisar a los otros lo que esta pasando.- decía Karmina.

-¿Contraseña?- preguntó el cuadro de una joven mujer mientras practicaba el ballet.

-¡Pelirroja!- dijo Karmina. El cuadro se apartó y entonces varias lámparas de aceite se encendieron iluminando el oscuro pasaje.

-¿Y tú que harás?- le preguntó Hermione mientras guiaba a los niños que miraban nerviosos la entrada al sótano en el que estaban.

-Pienso distraerlos.

-¿Distraerlos?

-Sip. Hay que ganar tiempo hasta que los refuerzos lleguen y mientras tanto, yo me ofrezco como distracción.

-Karmina, esto no es un juego. Es peligroso.

-Lo sé, pero si no soy yo¿Quién entonces? Tú no puedes por tu estado. Además no olvides el impacto que siempre causa mi presencia.

-No creo que este sea el caso.

-¿Lo crees? Bueno pues, yo no. Después de todo son hombres¿no?

De verdad que estaba decidida, y Hermione sabía que no iba a poder hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Eres muy valiente.- Karmina le sonrió.- Cuídate¿vale?

Después de las despedidas, luego que el cuadro se volviera a cerrar, Karmina respiró profundamente y salió del sótano.

OoOoOoOoO

-¡Suéltala, Maldito cabrón!- rugió Harry queriendo librarse de los mortifagos que le tenían custodiado a punto de varita. Tres para ser exactos. Uno le apunta en la cabeza, el otro en el cuello y el tercero en el pecho.

En una situación parecida se encontraban Ron, Draco y Darius.

Ginny estaba en el sillón en el que Harry la había dejado. Miraba a sus amigos horrorizada e impotente. ¡Por los clavos de Cristo! Ahora mas que nunca se arrepentía de haber regresado.

Sus ojos se desviaron de ellos y entonces sin siquiera advertirlo se encontró con la penetrante mirada verde de Harry.

-¡Ay, Potter¡Que lenguaje el tuyo!, dime¿Es que acaso tus padres nunca te enseñaron a ser respetuosos con los demás¡Oups! Olvidé que no tuviste padres.

Harry cerró tan fuerte los puños que se oyó el crujido de la presión.

¡Mierda! Iba a matar a ese sujeto.

Entonces intentó avanzar, pero el mortifago que apuntaba a su garganta le dijo: Ni lo pienses, o te mueres.

-No, no, no.- dijo el líder de ese grupo- No podemos matarlo; Potter es del Señor Lastranger.

El mortifago hizo una pequeña inclinación de disculpa y entonces aflojo un poco la presión del cuello.

El mortifago líder decidió que era momento de irse, sin embargo, cuando se dio vuelta hacia Ginny y vio la fea herida del muslo, dijo con desagrado:

-Esto no va a gustarle nada a mi señor, ver a su futura esposa en este lamentable estado…

Ginny lo miró con ojos asesinos.

Jordan solo sonrió burlonamente, antes de dar por finalizada la plática. Entonces, ocurrió, Ginny fue levantada del sofá. Se la llevaban mientras que Harry y los otros solo podían mirar con impotencia como ocurría todo.

¡Malditos!

Sin embargo, la inesperada llegada de Karmina sorprendió a todos.

Con un impecable movimiento de varita más el debido encantamiento, desarmó fácilmente a los mortifagos que custodiaban a Harry, Ron, Draco y Darius, apoderándose luego de las varitas de estos que otro custodiaba.

Luces rojas y violetas comenzaron a ir y venir. Guiados por la cólera y el afán de librar a Ginny de sus captores, Harry y sus colegas no dejaban dar paso a las contemplaciones. Estaban tan enfurecidos que antes de desmayar a sus oponentes les lanzaban un cruciatus como mínimo.

Y para cuando ya casi no quedaba oponentes, los jóvenes aurores tuvieron que parar ante la nueva situación.

Ya no solo tenían a Ginny.

-Muy bien hecho, cariño, pero tu intervención no ha servido de nada como puedes ver.

-¿No¡Vaya! Y yo que creí que me había resultado…

Jordan rió suavemente, y luego, mirando a los aurores dijo:

-No creo que quieran arriesgarse a que alguna de estas damas salga lastimada, así que les sugiero que retrocedan y que no intenten nada estúpido, como por ejemplo seguirnos.

Mientras Karmina fruncía el ceño indignada, Ginny la miraba preocupada, lo último que deseaba era que su amiga saliera dañada por su causa.

-¡Déjenla! Ya me tienen, no es necesario que la usen a ella también.- les dijo la pelirroja.

Pero Jordan la ignoró y entonces fueron retrocediendo con Karmina y ella de rehenes.

¡Por las campanas del infierno! Algo debía hacerse¿pero que? Harry estaba desesperado, ver como se llevaban a Ginny era insoportable. ¡Caramba! Si se atrevía a siquiera a desarmar al tipo que llevaba a Ginny, podía lastimarla y en cuanto al líder que se escudaba en Karmina… aunque su puntería fuera excelente no estaba muy seguro de lograr mucho, no si los hijos de puta tenían los ojos fijos en él y no en los otros…

Fue entonces que Draco le sorprendió.

A todos.

-¿Con quienes crees que tratas?- dijo el rubio- De aquí no sales desgraciado.

Y acto seguido, con una impecable puntería lanzó un hechizo sobre la mano con la que Jordan sujetaba la varita.

Este soltó a Karmina, que al precipitarse por escapar tropezó y cayó sobre un montó de vidrios rotos que se clavaron sobre la piel de su brazo derecho y pierna del mismo lado. Chorreaba sangre por todos lados.

Y cuando Harry tenía una nueva oportunidad que no pensaba dejar escapar, de ningún lado aparecieron mas mortifagos. Esta vez no fueron piadosos con él ni con los otros.

El cruciatus y el que estuvieran desarmados fue fundamental para dañarles, para torturarlos hasta hacerles sangrar.

-¡No!- exclamó Ginny pálida. -DEJENLOS¡NO LES HAGAS DAÑO, POR FAVOR¡BASTA! – gritaba desesperada como si con eso lograse evitar lo inevitable.

Pero ellos siguieron hasta que los refuerzos de la orden del fénix, llegaron.

-Fuera todo el mundo!- gritó Jordan dejando de lado su intento de ir por Karmina, entonces una fracción de segundo después ellos desaparecieron llevándose a Ginny.

Y Harry impotente, sin poder hacer nada, sólo le quedó observar como le arrebataban Ginny.

Una vez más.

-¡Ginny!

-Hay que llevarlos al hospital¡ya!

Fue lo último que escucho Harry antes de perder el conocimiento.

OoOoOoOoO

N/A: podría haberme quedado mejor, pero como ya os dije innumerables veces, no soy buena haciendo escenas e acción. ¿Maga? Bueno, ella anda en otra onda. La pobre anda en sus líos del corazón: _Amiga, olvídalo._

¡Oups! Creo que me estoy saliendo del tema, I am sorry. Yo ando en las mismas, hasta peor se podría decir.

Mejor me dedico al fiction.: Mis amores, a partir de aquí ya no solo me centrare en Harry y Ginny como hasta ahora lo he estado haciendo, habrá también un Draco y Karmina, Nicholas y Lindsay, Charlie y Druzila, y otros.


	15. Nuevas Decisiones

_A pesar de Todo x mAgA y RosAngels_

Si pido disculpas por tardar tanto sería repetir lo mismo de siempre.

No hay excusa ni perdón, pero cada vez me es mas complicado escribir, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que vaya a tirar la toalla. ni hablar. estoy decidida a terminar este fiction así sea lo último que haga. Asó que lo único que les pido es un poco de paciencia. No los volveré a decepcionar.

Ahora a leer. Espero que les guste.

**15.- Nuevas Decisiones.**

"…_Y cuando Harry tenía una nueva oportunidad que no pensaba dejar escapar, de ningún lado aparecieron mas mortifagos. Esta vez no fueron piadosos con él ni con los otros._

_El cruciatus y el que estuvieran desarmados fue fundamental para dañarles, para torturarlos hasta hacerles sangrar._

_-¡No!- exclamó Ginny pálida. -DEJENLOS! ¡NO LES HAGAN DAÑO, POR FAVOR! ¡BASTA! – gritaba desesperada como si con eso lograse evitar lo inevitable._

_Pero ellos siguieron hasta que los refuerzos de la orden del fénix, llegaron._

_-Fuera todo el mundo!- gritó Jordan dejando de lado su intento de ir por Karmina, entonces una fracción de segundo después ellos desaparecieron llevándose a Ginny._

_Y Harry impotente, sin poder hacer nada, sólo le quedó observar como le arrebataban Ginny._

_Una vez más._

_-¡Ginny!..."_

-NOOOOO!

Todo era confusión. Todo había pasado tan rápido que Harry creía que se trataba de un mal sueño; un sueño del que pronto iba a despertar, sin embargo, cuando sintió una punzada de dolor sobre su abdomen, supo que aquella pesadilla había ocurrido de verdad.

-¡Santísima mierda!

-Por lo que veo, ya te encuentras bien, ¿verdad?- Harry parpadeó un par de veces. Su vista estaba un poco nublada por la luz, hasta que se adaptó, para mirar mejor a Ron.

Mejor no era precisamente como se sentía. ¡mierda! Aunque el dolor era mínimo aún así resultaba ser un fastidio a la hora de moverse.

-Tenemos que ir a por Ginny.- fue lo que le respondió a su pregunta.

-No creo que eso se pueda.- dijo la fría y siséante voz de Draco.- El ministro a dado la orden de que sea otro el equipo de rescate y no nosotros.

Harry ya no tenía necesidad de usar sus gafas redondas ya que podía ver perfectamente bien sin ellas, sin embargo, por costumbre las buscó en la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado y se las colocó cuando la encontró.

-Me vale madre lo que el ministro diga, haga o deje de hacer.- decía poniéndose de pié. Estaba medio mareado, pero podía arreglárselas para mantenerse sin caer. – Mi ropa, ¿Dónde está mi ropa?- preguntó mirando alrededor del pequeño cuarto.

-Harry, estamos hablando de mi padre. A pesar de todo, creo que le debes respeto.

-¡A la mierda! No le voy a guardar ninguna clase de respeto a la persona que por cinco años, no solo me oculto que Ginny vivía sino que además nunca me dijo que Lily era hija mía y de Ginny.

Ron se quedó como en shock. Su rostro marcado por heridas recientemente cicatrizadas y su amoratado ojo izquierdo lo hacía verse espantoso.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Que mi padre…

-¡Exacto! Tanto él como Sirius y Remus estaban al tanto de eso y de…- hizo una pausa mientras se llevaba una mano al abdomen. ¡Gárgolas galopantes! Dolía.

-¡Mierda!

En cuanto a Draco, este tenía el labio roto y la muñeca y el hombro vendados.

-Pero como se atrevió…! Cuando mamá se entere…

-Eso no es lo importante ahora. Buscar a Ginny es nuestra prioridad!- dijo Harry con la promesa oculta de ajustar cuentas con Arthur, Remus y Sirius, después.

-Creo que será un poco complicado, veras, estamos bajo una especie de prisión, hay aurores afuera dispuestos a vernos en Azkaban por un tiempo.

Harry soltó una diatriba de palabrotas mientras iba vistiéndose, entonces dijo:

-Encárgate de ellos y hazles recordar porqué somos parte de la _Orden del fénix._

Draco se rió de buena gana.

-Será un placer.

Sin embargo, cuando Draco regresó de hacer su pequeña excursión, no lo hizo solo.

-Cuando llegué, Black ya se estaba haciendo cargo del asunto.- dijo Draco con una mueca de disgusto.

-No te quejes. No estas en buenas condiciones como para haberte enfrentado tú solo a ellos.

-No me escatimes, Black, aún no sabes e lo que puedo ser capaz.

-Sé de lo que eres capaz.

Y cuando Draco ya le iba a responder, Nicholas dijo:

-Sé dónde puede estar Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Según el _informante_ de Nicholas, Ginny se encontraba en el condado de Will al norte de Londres, exactamente en las legendarias ruinas del _STONEHENGE.._

Hacia allá iban cuando en la salida del hospital tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse con Sirius.

-Por lo que veo, han logrado burlar a los hombres que los custodiaban.

-Pues que esperabas? que unos mequetrefes como esos iban a poder con nosotros. ¿Detenernos?, no lo creo.- dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared.

-Supongo que no, pero esos aurores estaban ahí por seguridad. Ustedes aún están muy débiles después de lo ocurrido esta tarde y…

-¡A la mierda con eso, Black!-dijo Harry.- Sabemos perfectamente que esos mequetrefes no estaban ahí por seguridad, ¿Qué te crees que somos?

-No sé de que me acusas, Harry, la verdad es que yo…estoy preocupado por tu salud… la de todos.- agregó mirando a Ron y Draco…

Harry rió sarcásticamente.

-No seas hipócrita, Black! ¿Preocupado dices? Pues guárdatelas para ti, porque yo no necesito tu "preocupación", mucho menos viniendo de ti. No del maldito traidor alcahueta del ministro, así que no me vengas con esas.

Un brevísimo silencio.

-Harry, creo que debes calmarte, no sabes lo que estas diciendo y…

-Te repudio, Black. Yo te repudio.- pausa.- Desde este momento te desconozco, no existes para mi. Estas muerto, ¿me oyes? Muerto.

Y luego sin decir nada más, Harry pasó de él sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada al apedreado Sirius quien de repente tenía encima unos cien años más. ¡maldita sea! Desde un principio supo que las cosas se pondrían del color de la hormiga, pero se equivocó, las cosas estaban peores que eso.

-Tú te lo buscaste, Sirius.- el eludido levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su hijo.

Cuando Nicholas llamaba a su padre por su nombre de pila, era porque estaba furioso con él. ¡Vaya día!

-Supongo que sí.

-¿No vas a detenernos?

-¿Serviría de algo?

-No.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Era un situación incomoda. Tal vez si Nicholas no estuviera tan enojado con él por haber descubierto su secreto y amenazarlo con tomar represalias si no se alejaba de su perdición, quizás habrían podido conversar sin tener que llegar a los mismos extremos que con Harry. ¡Perfecto! Ahora los dos estaban furiosos con él. Y aunque era por cosas distintas, al final ambos tenían una razón de ser.

Estaban enamorados y por sus mujeres estaban dispuestos a todo.

-Tengan cuidado.- dijo Sirius a su hijo, pero Nicholas ya había partido con los otros.

Aquella sería una noche larga. Demasiado larga.

OoOoOoOoO

Espesas nubes grises se formaban en el cielo oscuro de la noche. Los truenos comenzaban a chirriar anunciando una feroz tormenta. Una a una gruesas gotas de lluvia caían como si fueran agujas y se incrustaban en la piel perforando cada poro que tocaba.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo estaba borroso. Nada se podía distinguir y tampoco a nadie. Las imágenes tardaban en ser asimiladas, después su mente confundida comenzó a aclararse y el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sombras...sombras y más sombras murmuraban y reían en torno de ella. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo estaba atado a fuertes cadenas..

Al levantar l mirada pudo distinguir una gran forma rocosa alrededor de todos ellos. Ginny se vio atrapada en un pilar rodeada de mortifagos...

-¿Qué tal tus sueños, querida mía?- La vos fría era inconfundible, era la misma con la que ella soñaba desde el día en que supo que su hijo corría peligro. Lo reconoció, era el mismo que estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole bajo esa máscara de oro..

-TU!

-YO!- dijo el mortifago divertido- Nos volvemos encontrar mi linda Ginny. Lastima que hayan sido en estas circunstancias, pero no podía ser de otra forma, ¿verdad?.- dio un leve suspiro.

-¡Suéltame!- suplicó Ginny. Quería estar con sus hijos y junto a Harry. Quería verlos y tocarlos y decirle que los amaba..

El hombre pareció leer sus pensamientos porque de inmediato su voz cobró un sonido nuevo, mucho más tenebroso que asustó a todos y hasta a él mismo.

-Escúchame, Ginny. No te haré ningún daño, pero, -suspiró como apenado- Esto te va a doler un poco- hizo una pausa y cerro los ojos- Será por unos segundos, te lo prometo!

-No. Espera..¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Nada malo cariño. Pero sabes que necesito algo de ti para poder acercarme a nuestro hijo..

-¡James no es tu hijo! ¡Es mío y de Harry!

-No por mucho tiempo. Tu hijo será mío también cuando haya logrado lo que deseo.

-No le tocarás ni un pelo. Harry no lo va a permitir!- rugió furiosa como una leona dispuesta a cuidar a sus crías.

-Lo que logras con eso comportamiento es que te desee cada vez más- acarició la melena roja- En cuanto a Harry es una lástima, pero tendrá que morir en manos de su propio hijo.

Ginny forcejeó horrorizada entre las cadenas. No podía permitir que algo así ocurriera, tenía que salir de allí como sea, aunque no veía la forma, puesto que sus fuerzas eran escasas además, estaba rodeada por centenares de mortifagos y el hombre de la máscara de oro parecía querer más de lo que le había dicho, porque se acercó a ella y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo tembloroso de Ginny. Humedeció con su lengua el cuello de ella, desabrochó la blusa blanca y acarició sus senos provocando que ella se estremeciera de asco.

Ginny no quería llorar, no iba a llorar. Se mantenía fuerte y todo se debía que en sus pensamientos Harry sus hijos le daban la fuerza necesaria. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza pensando a cada segundo en Harry y hasta pronunció su nombre todas las veces que fueron necesarias.

-Algún día pronunciaras mi nombre en lugar del suyo.

-Ni siquiera muerta lo lograrías.

Lastranger se enfureció y se alejó de ella, entonces con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento le propinó un fuerte golpe en el palido rostro. La ceja izquierda de Ginny sangraba, pero eso a ella no le importaba, no le dolía; sin embargo, al verse rodeada por unas ramas que empezaban a envolver su cuerpo a clavar sus espinas provocó el dolor más agonizante que jamás había sentido. Creyó que era su final y que ya nada podía hacer, no obstante, Lastranger, desde donde observaba todo aquel ritual le decía que no moriría, que la necesitaba y que juntos cuidarían del nuevo señor tenebroso.

Ginny ya no escuchaba, su mente se nublaba y sus energías eran escasas. Pudo distinguir como la sangre resbalaba por el pilar hasta llegar a un agujero al final de este; y finalmente todo el liquido rojo caía sobre una vasija de piedra tallada con runas antiguas.

-Más que suficiente- dijo Lastrenger- Jordan termina de juntar lo que vamos a necesitar, te espero mañana en la mansión.

-Sí, señor, pero Potter y sus amigos se acercan ¿No vamos a darle batalla?

-Aún no, amigo mío. Hay que darle más sabor a la salsa.

Jordan sonrió, asintió y tomó su trasladador para desaparecer.

-Ginny aguanta un poco más. -dijo susurrándole al oído- Potter ya esta por llegar. Mira esta allí no mas, aunque debo confesarte que se demoró más de lo que pensé.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Ron, Draco y Nicholas tuvieron que correr toda la cuesta para llegar donde estaban los mortifagos y Ginny. Corrieron como nunca en su vida lo hicieron, maldiciendo uno y cada uno de sus pasos por no haber llevado escoba. Habrían echo a aparición, pero era un lugar sagrado donde la magia no estaba permitida, al menos no para aparecerse, pero si hubieran tenido un traslador… en cuanto a convertirse en su forma animal..., en la situación qe estabn no era recomendable.

Sus respiraciones agitadas se podían escuchar en medio de la negra noche. A sólo unos diez metros de distancia lograron divisar el santuario del STONEHENGER, sin embargo cuando estuvieron tan cerca, de la nada se aparecieron unas inmensas ramas bloqueándoles el paso al formar una enorme pared entre ellos y los mortifagos.

Muchos maleficios, hechizos y encantamientos salieron de su varita, pero nada pasaba hasta que Harry se dio cuenta e que se enfrentaban al lazo del diablo.

-Lumus Solem!- exclamó y esta se volvió a esconder debajo de la tierra. Para entonces los mortifagos estaban detrás de Ginny y se mostraban serenos.

Los tres aurores se acercaron con cautela sin bajar la guardia, hacia donde Ginny se encontraba. Harry se quedó en shock al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Ginny..

-Que te hicieron.-murmuró con la mandíbula apretada, arrancando las cadenas con sus propias manos que comenzaron a sangrar por el esfuerzo. Se quitó la capa y cubrió a Ginny

-Harry.- a penas y ella pudo articular su nombre...

-¡Chist!…no hables. Guarda energías..

Acarició el rostro ensangrentado de Ginny y recogió algunos mechones que caían sobre el rostro pálido. Ante Harry, Ginny se sintió segura y dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas que se mezclaron con la lluvia. Suspiró cansada y sabiendo que nada le pasaría estando a lado de Harry se dejo envolver por el cansancio.

-Ginny!-Ron se había acercado justo en el momento que ella se desmayaba. Se quedó de piedra al igual que Draco y Nicholas cuando la vio.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí.- dijo Draco cuando se recobró de la sorpresa.

-Así, como pues?- dijo Nicholas sarcástico- Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos rodeados.

Ron y Draco miraron en torno y se dieron cuenta que era verdad. Harry también miro y se dirigió a ellos.

-Ginny necesita ayuda médica, así que si no nos dejan pasar les prometo que no sufrirán cuando los mate.

-Oye! Tus palabras no ayudan- dijo Ron..

-Tranquilo Potter- dijo el de la máscara de oro- Nadie los atacará a menos que yo lo ordene. Por lo tanto pueden irse tranquilamente. No quiero que mi linda Ginny se ponga malita.- dijo de manera apenada. Draco y Ron intercambiaron miradas confusas y Harry una mirada asesina para Lastranger- Además ya tome lo quería de ella- Le enseño la vasija con el contenido y entonces lo que a Harry le enfureció mas fue cuando aquel sumergió un debo dentro del contenido y luego lo chupo- Ahora solo quiero que Ginny este bien. Ya luego nos volveremos a ver cuando llegue el momento de llevarme a tu hijo.

Una duda carcomía el cerebro de Harry!

-¿Por qué quieren a James? Acaso no deseaban a Ginny!

-No del todo- dijo sonriendo ligeramente- Necesitaba le sangre de Ginny para romper el encantamiento que hizo sobre el niño para hacerlo intocable. Pero ahora que ya tengo lo que deseaba, podré apoderarme de tu hijo y romper el encantamiento. Le quitare su alma y en su cuerpo depositare la de mi señor, y así el podrá regresar a la vida con la apariencia de tu hijo y será el mejor mago de todo el mundo..jajajajaja!

Comenzó a reír con demencia..

Harry, Ron, Draco y Nicholas, se quedaron de piedra ante esta declaración. Ron había abierto estúpidamente la boca, mientras que ha Draco le daba un tic nervioso en el ojo. Y Nicholas miraba a los mortifagos como si estuviera buscando a alguien en especial para matarlo. Por otro lado, ante la reveladora noticia, Harry no se podía creer que Ginny le escondiera algo tan importante como aquello.

-Bien..-dijo con calma- Aunque rompas el encantamiento, ese que dijiste, James me tiene a mi; y te juro que no lo tocaras ni un solo pelo.

-jajajaja..Sí, eso mismo dijo Ginny...y ya vez. Ahora que ya tome su sangre entre otras...cosillas- dijo con sorna dejando a un Harry más pálido de lo que estaba y furioso también. Draco y Ron tuvieron que cogerlo para que no vaya a cometer un suicidio, pues estaban rodeados y no era momento de enfrentamientos. Lastranger se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Harry y se hecho a reír- Esto si que es divertido. Aish!, ni modo ya me tengo que ir, Romildita me espera. Me dio mucho gusto saludarlos..-Uno a uno los mortifagos fueron desapareciendo en trasladadores.

En eso se escucho unos aullidos.

-Uy! Parecen que tienen compañía- dijo con falsa pena. Harry quería matarlo- Adiocito! Y por favor cuiden de mi Ginny- dijo con propiedad y desapareció…

-Ese mal nacido me las va a pagar una a una lo de esta noche. Así que mejor vaya disfrutando lo que le quede de vida por que no se la va acabar, ¡Lo juro!

Un nuevo aullido se escucho. Ron y Draco se miraron y asintieron- Vamonos- dijo el rubio con convicción..

Harry tomó Ginny en brazos y avanzó con ella sobre sus hombros con Draco y Ron a su lado. Nicholas les guardaba la espalda y…

Los aullidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y apuraron el paso, pero de pronto, la luz de la luna los baño y unos veinte hombres lobos se interpusieron en sus caminos., mostrando sus afilados y amarillentos colmillos...

Los cuatro aurores se miraron y asintieron. Harry aún cargando a Ginny (pues no la iba a dejar), empuño su varita preparándose para una batalla en el que ninguno salió ileso..

OoOoOoOoOoO

Si no hubiese sido porque Sirius consideró prudente enviar a un grupo de aurores para que los siguieran, quizás en esos momentos, se estaría llevando acabo un velatorio. Habían logrado neutralizar a los primeros licántropos, pero eran demasiado hasta para ellos.

Ahora estaban en "Azul", la finca de Harry cerca al viejo pueblo de Hosgmeade esperando los resultados de la sanadora que Nicholas había contactado.

Según Nicholas, era de confianza y bueno, Harry no iba a dudar de él, ¿verdad?

Pasó como dos horas cuando Lindsay apareció en el inmenso estudio de Harry. Los cuatro aurores habían estado atendiendo sus propias heridas mientras esperaban su llegada.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando la chica se dirigió a ellos.

-Ginny estará bien- dijo mientras se acercaba a Nicholas y examinaba con ojo crítico el vendaje de su abdomen. Había sangre manchando la gasa.- Esto no esta bien hecho. – se lo quitaba para volver a atender la parte afectada mientras decía:- Mañana ya podrá levantarse y seguir con su vida como si nada. Claro, estará un poco débil, pero estable. –pausa – recomiendo que no haga mucho esfuerzo y que esté tranquila. Tendrá que tomar mucha agua además de seguir una dieta que preparare para ella. – miró a Ron. – Menos mal que no te fuiste. De no haber sido por ti, habríamos tenido que ir en busca de algún otro familiar que nos sirviera para la transfusión, y en ese lapsus quien sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido….

Se hizo un breve silencio hasta que Lindsay terminó de atender a Nicholas y le ordenó a Ron a acercarse. Sin embargo, Harry se adelantó a su amigo, no para ser atendido, sino para preguntarle a Lindsay si podía ir a ver a Ginny.

-Ahora duerme. Creo que lo mejor será que esperes hasta mañana.

-No creo poder esperar, necesito verla, ya.

Lindsay lo miró con sus profundos ojos del color de la ciruela.

-No sé para que me pides permiso si igual vas a ir a verla.

Eso fue mas que suficiente para que Harry se diera la vuelta y saliera del estudio, sin embargo, al segundo regresó solo para decir: _Gracias._

-De nada.- y cuando se fue, Lindsay volvió a poner su atención en Ron.- No querrás que tu esposa te veo en esas condiciones cuando vayas a buscarla, ¿verdad?

-No, se moriría de la preocupación.

La joven sanadora lo miró entre reprobadora y divertida.

-No sabía que Katzemberg y tu estuvieran juntos.- le dijo Draco a Nicholas. Este lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

Draco le sonrió picaramente.

-Por la forma en que te mira y la miras y por como ella te tocaba mientras atendía tus heridas. ¡vaya! Que bien guardadito te lo tenías, Black.

-Besa mi culo, Malfoy.

Draco comenzó a reír de lo lindo.

Nicholas le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero este ni se inmuto y siguió riéndose pese a que su adolorido cuerpo protestaba.

-Por cierto, Karmina dijo que le ayudaste con el mortifago que la tenía, gracias.

Sabía que con eso iba a callarlo. Y lo hizo.

Inmediatamente Draco se puso serio.

-No fue nada. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera.

-Pero, aún así…

-Además, si le hubiera pasado algo, Joaquín sufriría. –_También yo, _pensó.

-El caso es que la salvaste, y se te agradece.

Si fuera por Draco le gustaría que fuera Karmina quien se lo agradeciera. ¡Oh, rayos! En que diablos estaba pensando.

Se puso de pie, se despabiló y dijo:

-No te molesta que tu chica me revise, ¿verdad?

Nicholas frunció el ceño.

-Has lo que quieras.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Al final, Harry no fue a ver a Ginny pese a las ganas que tenía de hacerlo. Creyó que quienes deberían ser los primeros en verla eran sus hijos, por eso, inmediatamente se dio un baño y se vistió para ir a buscarlos pese a las altas horas de la noche.

-Voy contigo, Hermione debe estar al borde de la desesperación al tener noticias mías.- decía Ron poniéndose una chaqueta limpia.

-Si no les importa, quiero traer a Joaquín para acá.

"Azul", era uno de los lugares mas seguros que existía. ¡Rayos! Debió desde el principio llevar a Ginny a la finca ya que como Hogwarts, estaba bajo los mismos hechizos protectores, sin embargo, por querer implementar la protección de esas tierras con el fin de hacerlo un lugar más seguro para Ginny, retrasó el traslado hasta encontrar algo que hiciera imposible el ingreso de los ENEMIGOS.

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place, se pudo percibir el feo silencio de la angustia e incertidumbre.

Y cuando ni bien Harry cruzó el umbral, el Sr. Weasley no se pudo contener en su furia contra Harry, ya que se suponía que su plan para proteger a Ginny era perfecto.

Si Arthur Weasley esperaba que Harry se amedrentara y se echara la culpa, pues se equivocó, ya que Harry supo responderle con el mismo enojo que él había usado y para nada se echó la culpa, al contrarió lo culpó a él por haberle escondido otro secreto tan importante que era que James estaba en peligro y no Ginny como lo había dicho...

-¿Y cual es la diferencia? Los dos son tu responsabilidad desde que aceptaste esta misión y hasta el momento no estas haciendo nada para demostrarme que eres digno de seguir en ella!

-¿Es lo que piensa? Bueno, pues, entonces se lo hubiera dicho a Dumbledore ya que fue él quien me dejó a cargo de esta misión.

-Lo hizo en contra de mi voluntad. Si fuera por mí estarías fuera.

-Ah pues, es una lastima, pero no pienso renunciar a esta misión si es lo que insinúa.

-No lo estoy insinuando nada, te lo estoy diciendo con todas las palabras: _Te quiero fuera._

-Y yo ya le dije que no la dejaré - le dijo Harry. - ¡¿Pues quién se cree?!

-¡Soy el ministro!

-¡Pues me vale madre quien sea usted! No me interesa en lo más mínimo. Y óigame bien, por el hecho de que usted sea el Ministro no va a mandar sobre mi y mi vida y la vida de Ginny- se acercó a él amenazadoramente. Su rostro estaba tan cerca de la del ministro que podía verle con claridad todas las pecas de la nariz.- A partir de este momento quien toma las decisiones soy yo. Es usted quien esta fuera.

-¡Se trata de mi hija!- chilló el viejo.

-¿Así? Pues que yo recuerde, usted ya no tiene hija. Al menos eso fue lo que Ginny dio a entender cuando supo lo que usted le hizo al ocultarle lo de Lily.

Y sin decir mas, se dirigió hacia la salida del despacho de Sirius en el que ambos se habían encerrado para "hablar".

-¡Ah! Una cosa más, Renuncio. No trabajaré más para usted.

Y cuando salió del estudio ni se imaginó que en pleno pasillo se encontraría con los Weasley, Draco, Hermione, Nicholas, Karmina (que ya estaba mejor de sus heridas) y Sirius que se mantenía alejado de todos ellos.

-Escuchamos gritos y venimos a ver que pasaba.- dijo Bill.

-Pero nunca imaginamos que…-continuó Charlie pero se calló sin saber que decir.-

-Bueno, el caso es que te apoyamos.- dijo Fred.

-Sí, nosotros tampoco perdonamos a papá por lo que ha hecho. Mamá está furiosa con él.

Harry quiso decir que se lo tenía bien merecido, pero en vez de eso dijo:

-Les agradezco su apoyo. No esperaba menos de ustedes.

-No tienes porqué, eres parte de nuestra familia y además…, bueno, aunque sentimos mucho que las cosas hayan llegado a tales extremos.

Silencio.

-¿De verdad piensas renunciar a tu trabajo?-le preguntó Hermione con cautela.

-Definitivamente. Sin embargo, de la misión "_pecas_" sigo estando a cargo. No pienso dejarla por ninguna razón.

Un silencio de comprensión se respiró en el ambiente, entonces Hermione preguntó:

-¿Cómo está Ginny?

Harry la miró un momento antes de decir:

-Esta bien, pero necesita reposo y mucha tranquilidad.

-La traerás para acá?- le preguntó esperanzadoramente Bill.

-No, como dije, necesita tranquilidad y el mejor lugar para ella y nuestros hijos es "Azul".

En eso tenía mucha razón y en ningún momento se les ocurrió decir lo contrario.

-Si no les importa, iré por mis hijos.

Y sin decir más fue a por ellos., pero en el camino se encontró con Sirius. Fue solo momento el que se miraron y luego Harry pasó de él como si no lo hubiera visto.

OoOoOoOoO

El silencio reino durante horas en Grimmauld place. Solo, a los lejos, se oían murmullos, voces nerviosas y pasos que iban y venían apresuradamente y que luego se detenían bruscamente por breves momentos; frágiles pausas de un silencio total causante de un miedo que preocupaba y asustaba a los miembros mas pequeños de la familia.

Cuando Harry encontró a sus hijos, ellos estaban en la habitación de Devon con los demás. En silencio era como estaban. No hablaban ni se miraban, nada. Pero cuando Lily lo vio llegar, se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia el con un efusivo ¡_papi!_

-Hola princesa.- fue lo que Harry le dijo.- ¿Estas bien?

-Sip. No me pasó nada.- dijo tranquilamente aunque sus ojitos verdes estaban algo rojos. Irritados. Había llorado. – Papi, ¿y mi mami? ¿De verdad los malos se la llevaron?

Era del conocimiento de todos incluso de los niños que los "malos" se habían llevado a Ginny, así que Harry no le mintió cuando le dijo.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes. – añadió rápidamente, - Tus tíos y yo fuimos a buscarla y la hemos encontrado. Ahora esta en "Azul" descansando.

"Azul", el solo pronunciar esas palabras los niños jadearon emocionados, claro excepto James, Joaquín y Ludwika que no conocían el lugar mas maravilloso del mundo.

Y hablando de James, Harry lo buscó y lo encontró sentadito en la parte oscura de la habitación. Sus miradas se encontraron. James parecía tranquilo, pero Harry sabía que por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo. Por un momento, Harry dudo acercarse a él, pero luego lo hizo. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

-Los malos se llevaron a mi mamá.- dijo de pronto James.- ¿Tu la salvaste?

-Fui a buscarla y la encontré. Ahora está a salvo en casa.

Los ojos de James brillaron de una forma distinta y su mirada cambió a una de respeto y admiración.

-Gracias.

Harry solo le sonrió y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido esa tarde se sintió enormemente complacido. Feliz.

-Ven, iremos a casa. Con tu mamá.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Despacio, con el miedo y la preocupación acumulada, James y Lily se acercaron al lecho que su madre ocupaba.

Ella dormía. Todas las pociones tomadas, habían causado un notable mejoramiento en Ginny, sin embargo, habían quedado un par de profundas huellas, cortes que tardarían en cicatrizar.

James acarició suavemente sobre los vendajes de las muñecas.

-Fueron los malos.- dijo enfadado.- Los malos le hicieron esto a mi mamá.

Harry no supo que contestarle. Suspiró cansado. Era sorprendente la madures temprana con la que su hijo se mostraba. Era por eso, quizás, de que no había duda que sabía a quienes se enfrentaban y que era lo que buscaban.

Por otro lado, para la pequeña Lily, ver a Ginny en aquel estado la angustiaba sobre manera. Sus preciosos ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas que no pudo evitar derramar.

-Lily…

Se acercó Harry para consolarla.

-No quiero que le pase nada a mi mamá.

-Nada va a pasarle; no lo permitiré, cariño.

-Pero si los malos vienen otra vez…

-¿Crees que dejaría que se repitiera lo de esta tarde?

-Yo creo que harías papilla de malos.- dijo James.

Harry lo miro divertido mientras que Lily soltó una risita cantarina.

Sonrojado, James volvió su atención a su mamá hasta que Harry creyó conveniente llevarlos a dormir.

-No quiero dejar sola a mi mami.-decía Lily.

-Ni yo. Quiero cuidarla hasta que abra sus ojitos.- decía James.

Harry tampoco quería despegarse de Ginny.

-De acuerdo. Nos quedaremos aquí. Los tres.

Y como la habitación era enorme, Harry hizo crecer un sillón, luego conjuró almohadas y mantas y tras acomodarlas, le ordenó a los niños acostarse en ella.

-Papá, ¿Y tu?- le dijo Lily.

-Yo estoy bien así, princesa.

-¿no tienes sueño?- le preguntó James acomodándose bajo las mantas.

-Un poco, pero no dormiré. Tengo que cuidar de vosotros.

Asintiendo y sin dejar de mirar a Harry diferente a como lo veía desde un principio, cuando se conocieron, James le agradeció.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó sin comprender.

-Por ser bueno. Y porque cuidas de mi mamá.

-_Es porque la amo- _quiso decirle, pero solo se limito a sonreírle y a abrigarlo.

-Vamos, descansa.

Minutos después, Harry miraba a sus hijos y a Ginny dormir mientras pensaba en como quedaría las cosas luego que Ginny despertara. Aún tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar y aclarar. Una de ellas era el porqué nunca le dijo que era a James a quién los mortifagos querían, ¿Es que aún no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarle algo tan delicado como eso? ¡muy mal hecho! Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que le irritaba que le ocultaran cosas como esa. Siempre su vida estuvo llena de secretos y cuando pensaba que ya no podía haber más de ello, Ginny le tiene que ocultar lo de su hijo.

¡Dios! No la culpaba por querer protegerlo, pero, ¡caramba! Si las cosas seguían así… Suspiró cansado, sin ánimos de nada. Ginny nuevamente le había fallado. Pensó que tal vez era momento de decirle adiós a todos sus esfuerzos por reconquistarla, mejor y se olvidaba de ella y se concentraba más en sus hijos. Sus hijos…, recordaba como momentos antes los niños lo urgían para que los llevaran con su mamá…

Otro suspiro. Estaba cansado, debería dormir un poco pero, hombre, ¿Quién iba a poder dormir en un momento así?

Alguien tocó suavemente la puerta del cuarto. Cuando Harry fue a abrir descubrió que se trataba de Ron y Draco. No entraron, Harry salió.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo fijándose en el libro de tapa oscura y antiguo, muy antiguo, teniendo en cuenta su estado, que Draco llevaba.

- Nada, solo queríamos saber, cómo te sientes.

-¿Cómo crees?- preguntó con una ceja enarcada y mirando a sus amigos. Estos se encogieron de hombros..- Fatal!-dijo con pesar mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

-No te preocupes..- le dijo Draco dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Cómo que no? Ya lo oíste ¿no? ¡Quieren a james!- escupió con enojo lanzado una patada a la puerta para que se abriera a prisa. Draco si que lo entendió por eso no le dijo nada. El también estaría así por su hijo si este se encontrara en peligro.

-Tranquilízate- le dijo Ron- Sabemos como te sientes y créeme, no dejaremos que algo malo le pase. Yo te ayudare en todo lo que sea posible..

-No veo como-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando el piso- Si ni siquiera yo sé como hacerlo...

-Bueno, el tío Ron te va a ayudar a cuidar de su sobrino!

-Aja, entonces si hay que temer- dijo Draco logrando que Ron le lanzara una mirada asesina y arrancar una sonrisa a Harry..

-Que chistoso!- Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea. Tenemos un plan.-dijo el rubio.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Déjanos explicarte primero de que va- dijo el rubio antes que Harry abriera la boca para replicar- Ya luego nos dices si te parece y después hablamos con el ministro y verás como lo convencemos que Ginny se quede con nosotros y no regrese a Francia..

-¿FRANCIA?

-Oups!

-Draco!

-Se me escapó!

-Y así dices que yo soy el boca floja

-Esperen, esperen, esperen..se callan ¿ok?- interrumpió antes que Draco contestara a Ron y terminaran en una de sus ya cansadas discusiones- Y me explican, cómo esta eso de Francia, ya!

Ron y Draco intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. Ron fue quien habló- Mi padre quiere que Ginny se vaya a Francia y sea cuidada por otros aurores- dijo con disgusto – Y después de lo ocurrido entre tú y él…, bueno, el caso es que según él, nuestros sentimientos no nos hacen pensar como verdaderos aurores, en especial tú.

Hubo un incomodo silencio y Harry tuvo ganas de ir con Arthur Weasley y decirle lo que no dijo, escupir todo lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta y entre una que otro maleficio para hacerle ver su disconformidad...

-Harry, escúchanos- dijo Draco- tenemos un buen plan. Veraz que si te gusta- Harry le miró con suspicacia, pero lo dejó continuar- Es un antiguo hechizo Malfoy, muy bueno. Y no, no es magia negra, sólo, sólo algo oscurilla..- Ron rió por lo bajo- ¿Qué dices?

Harry no le contestó de inmediato, pero luego de pensarlo se dijo a sí mismo _"Si ellos actúan usando magia negra para romper nuestras defensas, porqué nosotros no?. Sí, se merecen recibir algo de su propia medicina, seguro y ni adivinan de que se trata...".. _

-A ver, pues. Veamos lo que dice tu librito- dijo con seguridad...

A Harry no le gustaba la magia negra, odiaba todo lo que viniera de ella; sin embargo, conforme sus amigos le explicaban el plan, se fue convenciendo en el bien que este le haría a su familia. Usaría el hechizo con el único propósito de proteger a sus hijos...en especial de James.

OoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Es un capitulo cortito, pero bueno. A que sí les gusto? Bueno, en ese caso déjenme un review, y si no les gusto pueden dejarme un tomatazo. No me ofenderé por ello.

Bueno mis amores, ahora a seguir escribiendo, que no falta mucho para el final.

Un beso.


	16. Azul

¡Finalmente! El tan ansiado capitulo será develado. Después de haberlo dejado en el capitulo quince y desaparecer por mucho tiempo, al fin he logrado terminarlo. Espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes. Que les emocione tanto como a mi. ¡Ron es un estúpido! ya sabrán porqué.

Lean, lean...!!

_16.-Azul._

"…_A__l verse rodeada por unas ramas que empezaban a envolver su cuerpo a clavar sus espinas provocó el dolor más agonizante que jamás había sentido. Creyó que era su final y que ya nada podía hacer, no obstante, Lastranger, desde donde observaba todo aquel ritual le decía que no moriría, que la necesitaba y que juntos cuidarían del nuevo señor tenebroso._

_De James…._"

Ginny despertó con el corazón palpitándole de angustia, ¡Dios! Su hijo, su hijo estaba en peligro y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Miró sus muñecas vendadas y creyó que se moría.

Los mortifagos finalmente habían tomado lo que durante tantos años habían perseguido. Y estaban a un paso de hacer realidad su más temida pesadilla

Desesperantes y dolorosas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro. Todavía no podía creerse lo ocurrido. Después de tanta lucha para que nada de aquello pasara y al final…Se abrazó a sí misma y se hizo un ovillo en la cama.

Era insoportable, ¡¿Por qué, Dios?! ¡¿Por qué?! Nada de eso tenía que estar pasando. Se suponía que todo estaba bajo control, que la protección de su hijo estaba garantizada. ¡Caray! Si no hubiera salido de la casa… si no hubiera insistido…

Pero lo había hecho, y no tenía porqué reprocharse por ello ya que si salió de la seguridad de la casa fue por un motivo importantísimo.

Su hija estaba viva.

Y era Lily.

¡Santo cielo!

Inmediatamente se levantó de la cama, pero tuvo que volver a tumbarse para no caer. ¡Caramba! Sentía el cuerpo pesado como si hubiera corrido la maratón de su vida. Todo le daba vueltas y… le costaba respirar.

Consecuencia de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

De solo pensar en ello, toda felicidad que sentía por haber recuperado a su hija se evaporaba para ser reemplazada por la angustia.

-¿Mamá?

Aquella voz…

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el lado donde el colchón se hundió. Era James. Y esta vez no hubo freno ni nada que le ayudara a contenerse. Las lágrimas abandonaron sus preciosos ojos con fuerza y dolor, por la angustia de saber el peligro en el que su pequeño se encontraba y por la impotencia de saber que no iba a poder hacer nada para evitar su destino.

-Perdóname mi amor, perdóname.- le decía mientras lo abrazaba.

El pequeño estaba confundido, sin embargo, al sentir toda esa angustia, el dolor por el que su madre estaba atravesando entendió… mejor dicho, intuyo de lo que se trataba.

-Mamá, estoy bien.

Ahora, mañana…

Ese pensamiento le hizo sollozar aún más.

-Le debe doler sus heridas.- se escuchó una segunda voz.

Era Lily.

Ginny la miró y nuevas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. ¡Dios1 ¡cuantos sentimientos encontrados! Por un lado estaba la angustia, el dolor de saber a su pequeño en peligro y por otro lado… estaba Lily y la felicidad de saber que era su hija.

La niña que creyó muerta.

Aquello era demasiado para que una sola persona tuviera que atravesar; podría enloquecer y… morir, ¿podría? En lo que respecta a ella, no. Ginny era fuerte y tenía, por su bien y el de sus hijos, que salir adelante. Sobreponerse ante la situación que atravesaba.

Se enjugó las lagrimas con las manos y trato de serenarse, misión difícil, pero no imposible. Respiró profundamente y trató de sonreír para sus niños.

-Yo no llores, mamá.- le dijo Lily.

-No.- le respondió con la voz temblona.- Ya no.- la abrazaba y besaba mientras agradecía a Dios por haberle devuelto a su hija. Ahora entendía porque desde el primer momento que la vio quedó maravillada con ella y viceversa.

James que pensó que ya era mucho apapacho para Lily reclamó la atención de su madre. Al final terminaron los tres bien abrazados; uno a cada lado de ella.

Ginny suspiró estremecidamente feliz.

-¿Te duele mucho, mamá?- le preguntó James momentos después de reflexivo silencio.

Ginny miró sus muñecas; no dolía, pero resultaba incómodo tener la piel tan adormecida.

-No amor.

-Una vez me corté mi dedo, y me dolió mucho, mucho, mucho,.. y lloré.-dijo Lily.

-¡Pobrecita!- exclamó consternada la pelirroja. El no haber estado en un momento como ese con su pequeña…suspiró. No quiso ni preguntarle como fue que se hizo daño para no lamentarse más, así que prefirió quedarse callada y abrazarla, consolarla de la forma en como lo hubiera hecho si hubiese estado con ella en ese momento.

Lily parpadeó varias veces y luego la miró entre maravillada y extrañada por el comportamiento de su _mamá_; no es que no le gustara, todo lo contrario, pero… hmm, sintió que había algo raro en todo. No entendía el qué, pero bueno, ese _algo raro_ le gustaba mucho.

La miró y descubrió que los ojos de su _mamá _le miraban diferente; así como… como cuando miraba a James. ¡Igualito! No pudo evitar sonreír fascinada.

Y hablando de James…, no le gustaba mucho la escenita que estaba viendo. Celoso, el pequeño clamó la atención de su mamá con un _mía, _bastante audible.

Ginny le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Y justo en el momento en que le iba a preguntar que qué le pasaba, la puerta se abrió. Era Harry quien ingresaba.

Ginny sintió un apretón de nerviosismo en el estómago, una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la espina dorsal. De pronto tenía escalofríos.

Harry sospechaba que quizá cuando entrara a la habitación, tal vez Ginny estaría despierta, sin embargo, bueno, deseaba que no lo estuviera ya que aún no sabía como comportarse ante ella cuando la viera. ¿Enojado? ¿aliviado? ¿feliz? ¡Merlín! Con todo lo ocurrido, o tantos secretos descubiertos de la peor manera…, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? No era bueno fingiendo, mucho menos si estaba delante de la persona que lo conocía perfectamente bien y que por razones que aún no conocía había hecho exactamente lo que Harry tanto odiaba.

Mentirle.

-Veo que ya despertaste.

-Bueno días.- saludo mostrando una exasperante tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, gracias.

-Me alegra saberlo.

Y era verdad, aunque también estaba enojado con ella. La miró, y ella a él. Suspiró. Era inútil seguir con ese juego de hacerse el mudo tonto.

-Niños, ¿pueden dejarnos un momento a solas?- mas que una petición fue una orden, aunque el tono de voz daba a entender todo lo contrario.

Lily se movió, pero James…

-¿Para qué?- le preguntó con desconfianza. Pese a que Harry ya le estaba cayendo mejor, no podía evitar sentirse en cierta forma un poco receloso con él, respecto a su mamá.

A Harry no le sorprendió su reacción, pues ya se estaba acostumbrando a ello para su fastidio. ¡maldición! ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer para ganarse el respeto y la confianza de su hijo? ¡diablos! tenía que ser paciente, ya que actualmente el pequeño se mostraba menos hostil con él.

-Tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar de algunos asuntos…

-¿Y no me puedo quedar?

Harry pudo sentir el poder de protección y adoración de James a su madre. No pudo evitar sentir envidia. Cuanto deseaba que su hijo le quisiera de esa misma manera que lo hacía con Ginny.

-Amor..- llamó Ginny a su hijo y aunque Harry sabía que se refería al pequeño no pudo evitar reaccionar ante el llamado. Ginny se dio cuenta y sonriendo le dijo a su hijo.- Dejame un momento a solas con Harry.

El pequeño se lo pensó, pero no mucho. Asintió y se bajó de la cama.

-Entonces, ya vengo.- le daba un beso a su madre. Lily lo imitó solo que después de despedirse momentáneamente de su mamá, hizo lo mismo con su papá.

Pero James solo le lanzó una mirada de advertencia de: _No hagas llorar a mi mamá._

Una vez la puerta se cerró, Harry no pudo suprimir un suspiro de frustración.

-Te pido disculpas.- dijo Ginny. Harry la miró sin decir nada.- Por lo de James.

-No importa.- dijo él.

-Pero…

-Debiste decirme lo de James desde el principio.

-Quise hacerlo.

-…- se cruzaba de brazos y las miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Veras, mi intención era hacerlo cuando tuviera la oportunidad, pero, por si no lo recuerdas, _al inició- _recalcó- nuestra relación era pésima y empeoró después de que me encontraras con Raphael…

¡Como si fuera a olvidarlo! No solo le dijo de todo sino además fue a besarla a la fuerza a tocarla sin la menos de las consideraciones y cuando mas adelante fue a preguntarle si James era su hijo, ella lo negó ya sea por venganza o por lo que sea.

-Ese no es un motivo.

-No lo será para ti, pero para mí sí. Estaba muy dolida contigo, peor aún cuando me _obligaron_ a regresar y estar bajo tu protección.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Ginny lo miró extrañada, no veía que era lo gracioso.

-Olvídalo.- dijo él deshaciéndose de sus pensamientos.- Si bien tenías en esos momentos tus motivos, ¿por qué después no me lo dijiste?

-Porque, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en estos días, de los descubrimientos, del complot de Romilda con nosotros y todo, yo… yo no podía, aunque deseaba con todo el alma, confiar en ti.

Era mejor decirlo a tenerlo guardado. Uno no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana sus sentimientos hacia la persona que por cinco años creyó que le había traicionado con otra.

Harry ya lo sabía, por eso entendió, sin embargo….

-Sea como sea, ahora que ya sé la verdad sobre James, espero no tener que seguir encontrándome con sorpresas.- pausa. Dolía saber que el amor de tu vida no confiaba en ti. – Si hay algo mas que deba saber…, por favor, dímelo.- Ginny ya estaba abriendo la boca, pero Harry añadió.- Pero no ahora. Primero debes descansar. Cuando te sientas mejor hablaremos.

Ginny se limitó a asentir sin retirar su mirada de él. el también la miraba, pero luego rompió el contacto y se dio vuelta para salir.

-Pediré que te suban algo de comer.- decía mientras se giraba hacia la salida.

-Harry.- le llamó ella logrando detenerlo.- Gracias… gracias por todo.

Harry apretó el pomo de la puerta con tal fuerza que faltó poco para arrancarla.

-No tienes porqué agradecerme, después de todo sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo- dijo y se fue.

La puerta se cerró y Ginny se quedó con la mirada clavada en ella. Los ojos escociéndole a causa del vacío que aun quedaba en su corazón.

OoOoOoOoO

-¡¿Que qué?!- Simplemente Ron no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.- ¿Estas de broma?

-¿Tengo cara de estarlo?- le reprochó Nicholas a su amigo.

Silencio.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó el pelirrojo- ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo.

-Es muy simple, ahora que Harry ha renunciado, el ministro a decidido que todo lo que este relacionado con él no tenga ningún tipo de acceso por _seguridad._

_-_¿Es que mi padre se ha vuelto loco?

-Créeme, yo también me sorprendí al llegar aquí y descubrir de una manera… humillante que había dejado de ser el jefe del cuartel de aurores. Supongo que el ministro creyó que de esa forma, Harry no iba a obtener acceso a los archivos.

-No puedo creer que mi padre haya hecho eso.- decía Ron. Sus orejas peligrosamente rojas.- Si es algún tipo de venganza…

-Es normal que esté enojado con él y por lo que hizo…

-Esa no es una excusa.

-Lo sé.

Se hizo el silencio hasta que Draco hizo su aparición.

-¿Ya saben lo que ha pasado?

-Si te refieres a lo de Zanabria, ya lo sabemos.

-No me refería a eso, bueno, no del todo.- sus dos amigos le miraron.- Acabo de encontrarme con Pansy y me ha dicho algo que me ha dejado queriendo patear culos.

-No des tantos rodeos y desembucha de una vez.- le dijo Nicholas. No era típico de Draco andar con rodeos.

-Van a mandarnos a una misión al Himalaya.

-¿Qué??

Soltaron una diatriba de maldiciones.

-Son ordenes de arriba.- dijo Draco con una mueca de disgusto.

-¡A la mierda!- rezongó Ron- ¡Pero como se atreven!

-Por lo que veo nos quieren lejos de Harry a cualquier costa- decía Nicholas pensativo después de escuchar un nuevo repertorio de maldiciones de Ron.- Bien, no hay que ser muy listos para saber el porqué.

-Obviamente, una vez nosotros lejos, Harry se quedará solo con toda la responsabilidad de la _misión pecas_ sobre sus hombros… y entonces necesitará ayuda…

-¡Como si fuera a pasar!- exclamó Ron- Harry jamás dejaría la misión por más dificultades se le presentara- pausa.- Me sorprende que mi padre pensara en ese tipo de trampas… y Sirius y Remus…!

-Pues me parece que el de la idea es otro y como tu padre está desesperado…

-¡Peor aún!

Silencio.

-Entonces, ¿Qué harán?- les preguntó Draco.- Por que yo ya sé lo que haré- sus amigos lo miraron expectantes.- No pienso abandonar Londres.

-Ni yo.- dijo Ron.

-Mucho menos yo.- dijo Nicholas pensando en Lindsay y en su hijo. Las cosas cada vez se ponían mucho más difíciles y no dudaba por un momento que empeoraría.

-Entonces, creo que ya está decidido.

Definitivamente, sin embargo, las cosas no resultaron fáciles para los tres muchachos, para empezar, tuvieron que esperar a que el ministro se _dignara_ a recibirlos. Una hora después, Ron se hartó y decidió irrumpir en la oficina.

Tal como lo pensaba, estaba acompañado de Sirius, Remus y el nuevo jefe del cuartel de aurores: _Raphael Zanabria._

-Que bueno que están todos juntos.- decía mientras miraba a cada uno de los presentes hasta llegar ha Raphael.

-Estamos en una reunión.- le dijo su padre.- importante.- añadió.

-Bueno, no creo que haya nada más importante que lo que he venido a tratar contigo…no, con ustedes.

Los aludidos ya sabían de qué se trataban.

-Salen esta misma tarde, así que tengan preparado todo lo necesario. No quiero retrasos en esta misión.- dijo el ministro.

Ron suspiró. No iba a ir con rodeos.

-Lo siento, señor, pero no voy a aceptar tal misión.- dijo.

-Tampoco nosotros.- dijo Nicholas dando un paso adelante. Él y Draco se habían retrazado por respeto al ministro, pero viendo que las cosas se iba a poner difíciles decidieron seguir el ritmo de Ron.

-No se trata de lo quieran o no, esta es una misión, parte del trabajo que desempeñan como aurores.- decía Raphael.- y tienen que cumplir les gusten o no.

-Bien, como decía- dijo Ron ignorando a Raphael, provocando que este se enfureciera a más no poder.- No vamos a aceptar la misión. Por si no lo recuerda, señor ministro, ya estamos dentro de otra misión y es mucho más importante a la que nos quieran mandar.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Si ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata.

-Cierto, aún así no me interesa, así que le sugiero que se busque a otros para que lleven a cabo _esa,_ misión.

-Me niego rotundamente.- dijo Raphael.- No hay nadie mejor que ustedes tres para llevar a cabo dicho misión.- silencio.- ¿Señor ministro?

Otros silencio roto por un suspiro cansino.

-Ya está decidido- dijo el aludido. Los jóvenes aurores lo miraron.- Abortaran la misión _pecas _e irán a la misión que se les está asignando, de lo contrario, pueden seguirle el paso a Potter.

Pausa.

Y ni sirius y Remus podían creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿En que diablo estaba pensando Arthur? Ya suficientemente malo había sido perder a Harry en el cuartel, y ahora a Nicholas, Ron y Draco… hasta Raphael lo creía así, excepto por la parte de Harry.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres… entonces tendrás mi renuncia sobre tu escritorio antes el medio día.- dijo el pelirrojo

-¡Ey, Ron! No te precipites. No es para tanto hombre; realmente Arthur no ha querido decir eso, ¿verdad amigo?- insistió Sirius.- ¿Arthur?- pero el ministro siguió inmutable.

-Bien, en ese caso, nosotros también presentaremos nuestra dimisión. – dijo Draco.

-Lamento que las cosas hayan llegado hasta este punto.- dijo Nicholas.

-No, Nicholas, chicos, ¡esperen! Tiene que haber una solución.

-Pues parece que no la hay- dijo Ron mirando a la espalda de su padre.- seguiremos _los pasos de Harry_ y nos dedicaremos a cuidar de lo que solo nos importa.

-Pero, pero…

Los tres jóvenes se volvieron hacia la salida uno a uno fueron saliendo, sin embargo, antes de que Ron si quiera terminara de salir…

-Es lo mejor, quien necesita de unos incompetentes. Lo mejor es que se vayan, después de todo nadie es indispensable…

-Tienes razón, Zanabria, sin embargo, déjame decirte que lamentarás estar en un lugar que no te corresponde ya que no eres lo suficientemente capaz de asumir todas las responsabilidades que un verdadero _líder _es capaz e afrontar.

Bueno, eso era un insulto de lo más humillante, quizá por eso perdió un poco los papeles y se abalanzó sobre Ron. Ron esquivó el ataque y mejor aún empleo una de las mejores llaves al estilo muggle que se le daba.

-¿Qué intentas hacer, perdedor?

-¡Maldito seas, Weasley! ¡Ouch!- chilló de dolor, su brazo estaba de tal forma que parecía que se lo iba a arrancar.

-¡Como! ¿Es que acaso no te gusta que te digan tus verdades?

-¡Ey! Ya suéltalo, amigo.- decía Sirius. – Este no es el momento para venir a pelear.

-Tengo que recordarte que no fui yo quien empezó.

-Da lo mismo. – dijo Remus interviniendo por primera vez - Además recuerda, _ya no son parte de este lugar. _– lo que quería decir que se meterían en un grave problema.

Si fuera por Ron, le arrancaba el brazo a Raphael.

-¡Vamos! Se buen chico y suéltalo.- le dijo Sirius.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Y Raphael pudo volver a sentir su brazo.

Draco y Nicholas que esperaban en la entrada miraban la escena en el más completo silencio. La relación que ellos tenían con Raphael no era mala, pero tampoco era la peor; sin embargo, con lo que había dicho… por esa razón es que no intervinieron y no lo harían si Ron al final decidiera matarlo.

-Te comerás tus propias palabras. Les demostraré a ustedes y a Potter de lo que soy capaz.- decía mientras el pelirrojo se reunía con sus amigos.

-Sí, si. Lo que quieras…

Y se fueron.

-Será mejor que te esfuerces- le dijo Sirius a Raphael.- Si de verdad quieres ser más, esfuérzate y da lo mejor de ti.

Y lo haría. De verdad que si.

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Aburrida? No creo que más que yo.- decía Hermione dejándose caer en la cama junto a Ginny. Se pasaba una mano por su abultado abdomen.

-No tienen elección.- decía Karmina con una sonrisita.- Tú porque estás débil- le dijo a Ginny sin agregar nada más.- Y Tú – se dirigía a Hermione. – No puedes hacer nada a menos que Ron esté contigo.

-Créeme que no es por gusto propio.- dijo la castaña con una mueca de disgusto. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No deberías quejarte. Tener a lado al hombre que amas y que se preocupe por ti de esa manera debe ser maravilloso.- decía Ginny.

-No me quejo.- decía la castaña sabiendo perfectamente el mensaje oculto en las palabras de su amiga. – Créeme que me encanta que Ron este pendiente de mí todo el tiempo, es solo que en algunas cosas que yo acostumbraba a hacer sola ahora tenga que depender de él para poder hacerlas… como por ejemplo pasear. ¿Ya has visto el esplendido día que nos estamos perdiendo?

No hacía ni frío ni calor. Aquel era un día de primavera lo suficientemente bueno como para salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de _Azul_. ¡Caramba! Cuantos recuerdos memorables encerraba aquel lugar, todos, obviamente, de Ginny y de Harry; bueno, también estaban las divertidas excursiones por el campo con los amigos, pero predominaba los apasionados encuentro clandestinos bajo el abrigo de la naturaleza.

Pero volviendo al presente, en un principio, Ginny no se había dado cuenta del lugar en el que se hallaba, pues estaba tan distraída como para fijarse en los detalles…, hasta que la pequeña elfina _Rin_, se apareció en su habitación con un nutrido desayuno.

-El amo manda a Rin con la comida de la señora.- decía mientras colocaba la mesita sobre la cama. A pesar de su delgado y pequeño cuerpo era una elfina fuerte y saludable, no como el viejo Kreachert que a parte de gruñón con todos los años que tenía encima se estaba debilitando.

-¿sabes?- decía Ginny a Hermione- Podríamos salir a dar una vuelta ahora mismo, total si vamos las tres juntas… no creo que haya problemas.

-Suena bien.- decía Hermione.- No quiero esperar hasta que Ron llegue del ministerio y decida si esta bien o no salir.

-Me haría bien un poco de aire fresco- decía Karmina aunque no mostraba mucho entusiasmo. Aunque _Azul _fuera para ella el paraíso, también era el infierno.

Había sido en aquel lugar en el que ella y Draco estuvieron juntos por primera y única vez. Justo después de la fiesta de despedida que le hicieran sus amigos a ella y Nicholas antes de partir a Estados Unidos. Aquella noche era su última oportunidad para conquistar a Draco y vaya que consiguió una parte de lo que quería, pero la otra parte… su corazón, su amor nunca.

Una caminata no iba a hacerle daño a nadie, Ginny no soportaba estar encerrada y Hermione en su estado pues se aburría, así que lo prepararon todo para una especie de picnic con ayuda de Rin.

Los niños estaban mas que encantados. Tenían ganas de salir de la casa y recorrer _Azul. _Lily no dejaba de decir lo bonito que era la finca de su papá y Patrick le daba toda la razón. Joaquín, James y Ludwika ( la hija de Darius, quien por seguridad había decidido dejar a la niña con Harry), estaban más que ansiosos por conocer el terreno.

-Solo no se alejen demasiado.- les decía Ginny.

-No mamá.- dijeron al unísono James y Lily. Ginny les sonrió embobada.

-Y cuando les llamemos vengan inmediatamente.- dijo Hermione.

-Okay!- exclamó Patrick.

-¡Diviértanse!- les despidió Karmina mientras los veía alejarse a la carrera hacia la pequeña lagunita formada por el desvió del río que atravesaba la propiedad. Se tumbo frente a Ginny y Hermione. Respiró profundamente mientras estiraba piernas y brazos.- No hay nada mejor que esto.- suspiraba.

Ginny y Hermione sonrieron.

-¿Verdad?- dijo Ginny.- Este lugar no ha cambiado nada, sigue tan impresionante y relajante como siempre.

-Eso lo dices porque has estado alejada durante muchos años de este lugar. Las dos.- dijo Hermione. Ginny y Karmina la miraron interesadas.

-Yo la veo tal y como lo recuerdo.- dijo Karmina.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.- Eso es porque no has recorrido el interior del bosque, aún.- pausa y sonrió ante la cara de curiosidad que ponían las dos chicas.- Verán, ¿recuerdan el criadero de Thertrall que había en Hogwarts? Pues bien, como ustedes saben, estas criaturas poco a poco se están extinguiendo así que pues para evitar eso, Harry decidió preservar esa especie.- señaló hacia la entrada del bosque.- Es ahí donde se están reproduciendo y criando.

-¡Vaya! – exclamó Karmina maravillada. – Me gustaría verlos.

-¿Y quién se está encargado de ellos?- preguntó Ginny con cierta sospecha.

-Pues el mismo Harry.- señaló la castaña. Ginny no se sorprendió. Por alguna razón que Ginny no lograba entender, a Harry le gustaba mucho los thertralls, así como, los unicornio, los hipogrifos, los pegazos, los dragones…miró a Hermione interesada.

-¿Solo cría Thertralls o también hay otros…?

Hermione se removió un poco inquieta sobre la manta, miró en torno fijándose que los niños estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír lo que iba a decir y luego hizo un gesto para que sus dos amigas se acercaran más a ella.- Dragones.

Tal como Ginny se lo temía.

-¿Y dónde es que los tiene?

-¿Ven la colina? Es al otro lado donde ha habilitado el terreno.

-¿Cuántos hay?

-Solo unos cuantos.

-¡Caramba! ¿es que acaso Harry piensa hacer de este sitio una especie de zoo?- dijo Ginny medio divertida. Hermione rió mientras decía:

-No lo sé, pero de alguna u otra manera, está contribuyendo para que varias especies perduren. No sé si saben que se están formando grupos de cazadores ya sean de Dragones u otros animales que están comercializando ilegalmente con sus pieles y las propiedades curativas y mágicas que estas poseen. Ya saben, el famoso mercado negro que actúa desconsideradamente y está provocando la muerte de muchas especies de forma maratónica.

-Que crueles…- decía Karmina decidida a no ponerse nunca un abrigo de piel de Dragón o alguno otro animal.- Deberíamos promover una campaña contra el uso de pieles.

-Querida, crees que no lo he intentado, ya.

-Sí, bueno, pero no me has llamado para apoyarte. Ya sabes, tengo una imagen. Los niños y los hombres me adoran y las chicas pues… soy su modelo a seguir.

Rieron.

-No, enserio, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. No podemos permitir que la carnicería siga.

-Pues no, pero, ¿Qué sugieres?

Entonces comenzaron a idear todo tipo de campaña desde dar conferencias sobre el abuso indiscriminado hasta el de organizar una marcha de cuerpos desnudos por las aldeas mágicas; sobre todo las mas concurridas como el Callejón Diagon y Hosgmeade.

Estaban en eso cuando Ginny comenzó a dar muestras de cansancio.

-No estas bien, ¿cierto?

Sería inútil negar algo tan obvio. Se disculpó.

-No tienes porqué, yo ando en las mismas.- dijo Hermione y Karmina quiso añadir lo suyo, pero se cayó para no tener que dar explicaciones más adelante; no es que no les tuviera confianza, pero era lo mejor.

OoOoOoOoO

Después de su conversación con Ginny, Harry abandonó _Azul_ con la intención de visitar _viejas amistades, _pues tenía ciertos asuntos que resolver antes de formar su propio _cuartel de aurores_. Había decido que, ya que no contaba con el apoyo del ministerio, iba a contactar con esos _conocidos_ con la finalidad de proponerles saldar esos favores.

Sabía que el equipo de Evanna se encontraba en Londres para una conferencia, así que aprovecharía esa estadía para pedirles que le ayudaran con la _misión pecas. _

Cordel, Travis, Troid y Madison lo miraban interesados. Y escuchaban con atención lo que tenía para decirles. Asentían, fruncían el ceño, se pasaban la mano por el pelo o iban de un lado a otro porque no podían mantenerse quietos con tanta información.

Cordel dijo:

-Se supone que veníamos para una conferencia en representación de nuestro país, no para involucrarnos en… algo como eso.

-Lo sé, y la verdad es que no crean que no me siento avergonzado por lo que les estoy pidiendo…- decía Harry.

-Eso es lo de menos.- decía Troid mirando a su gemelo, que asentía.- No tienes porqué avergonzarte de pedir nuestra ayuda, después de todo somos amigos y colegas.

-Eso es verdad.- decía Travis-, lo que pasa es que nos has pillado de sorpresa.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que queremos ayudarte.- decía Troid-, pero…- miró de soslayo a su compañera de equipo que se mantenía en el mas completo mutismo. Demasiado pensativa.

-Creo que habrá un pequeño inconveniente.- decía Travis con cierta tristeza.

¡Cierto! Harry había olvidado por completo un detalle muy importante que resumía todo.

-Esto… bueno, en ese caso creo que no será posible que…

-No habrá inconvenientes.- finalmente habló la chica. Todos la miraron sorprendidos- Estoy segura que Evanna querrá ayudar.

Eso era más que ovio, sin embargo, Harry sabía que aparte de lo que ella quisiera o no, primero, por encima de todo y todos estaba su mejor amiga, así como para él estaban los suyos. _Hermione, _pensó.

Harry se puso de pié.

-Agradezco mucho el que quieran ayudarme, pero por favor, olvídenlo; hagan de cuenta que nunca estuve aquí y que no sostuvimos esta conversación.

-P-pero…

-Lo menos que deseo es tener que causar molestias.- Miraba a Madison.- En mi afán de buscar ayuda, olvidé ciertos detalles que debí tener en cuenta.

Silencio.

Y cuando Harry se marchó.

-En fin, realmente es una lástima.- dijo Troid.- De verdad que quería ayudarle.

Todos deseaban hacerlo incluso la propia Madison, pero estaba el asunto de Ron y Dominika.

-Pero como nos lo pidió, será mejor olvidarlo- dijo Cordel.

Olvidar, ¿el qué?

-¡Ey, Madi! – dijo Travis junto a ella.- ¿Estas bien?

La chica lo miró y sonrió tristemente.

-¿No lo has olvidado aún, verdad?

-pero ella simplemente volvió a sonreír y luego, tras ponerse de pié se fue a su habitación. Era difícil negar algo que era tan evidente. Suspiró. Y caminó hacia la cama donde una pequeña de un añito de edad dormía profundamente mientras abrazaba un conejito rosa.

El primer y único regalo que su padre le hiciera cuando fue a conocerla el día sihuiente de su nacimiento.

-Te pareces tanto a él.- una lagrima rebelde rodaba por su mejilla.- Me hubiera gustado que nacieras y crecieras dentro de una familia, pero, las cosas son como son, y no hay vuelta atrás.

OoOoOoOoO

Cuando Harry regresó a casa lo último que esperaba era tener que encontrarse con noticias desagradables.

Escuchó atentamente lo que sus amigos tenían para decirle y no le gustó para nada cuando Ron finalizó con los sucesos de esa tarde en el ministerio.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda le pasa a tu padre!?- exclamó harry al borde de la exasperación.- ¿acaso tiene caca en el cerebro?

Pese a que tenía toda la razón, Ron pudo evitar sentirse _incomodo_ por la forma en como u amigo se expresaba de su padre.

-¡Quien sabe!, el caso es que nos ha _obligado, _prácticamente a renunciar.

Simplemente, Harry no se podía creer que las cosas llegaran hasta tal extremo, ¿Qué se supone que pasaría en adelante? Tenía muchas respuestas a su pregunta, pero aún así…

-Bueno, si lo que quería era deshacerse de nosotros ¡bien! ya lo ha conseguido; sin embargo, me preguntó cómo pensará arreglárselas sin nosotros?- decía Harry.

-Lo misma pregunta me he hecho, ¿y sabes? No es por nado, pero son muy pocos los que alcanza nuestro nivel y eso…- dijo Draco con su habitual socarronería; sin embargo, a pesar de todo, había tanta verdad en sus palabras.

-Bueno, si pasa algol o sabremos inmediatamente- dijo Ron. Sus dos amigo lo miraron expectantes- Pansy se ha comprometido a mantenernos informado de todo lo que pase dentro del ministerio- explicó.

Harry asintió conforme.

-En ese caso, creo que también aportaré a la causa-dijo el rubio. Hizo una pausa y añadió.- Le pediré a Cho que sea mi espía en el cuartel.

-¿aceptará?- preguntó Ron.

-¿tú que crees?- dijo el rubio con petulancia.

Ron rió y Harry, sin embargo, se puso serio inmediatamente, al recordar la causa de su salida de _Azul _esa tarde.

-Hay algo que tengo que hablar con ustedes- dijo

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu salida?- le preguntó Draco.

-Mas o menos- dijo con una mueca. Miró a Ron que tenía una expresión de curiosidad, y se sintió culpable por lo que había. Claro que tampoco había necesidad de contarle ya que no era nada seguro que el _equipo de Evanna, _acudiera a su ayuda, sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, tenía que ser honesto con él.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? Traes una cara…

Harry se desinflo cansinamente.

-El _equipo de Evanna, _está en Londres. Yo… estuve con ellos y les pedí que nos ayudaran con la misión.

Silencio.

Inmediatamente Ron se tensó, y Harry supo que los problemas se avecinaban, así que antes que dijera nada se apresuró y explicó que pese a querer ayudar les sería _improbable _que pudieran hacerlo ya que ellos no tenían pensado quedarse mucho tiempo en Londres además de... bueno no había que ser tan inteligente para saber que la _improbabilidad _de que el equipo de Evanna les ayudara se debía a Madison.

Harry no sabía que esperar de la reacción de su amigo; pensó que se lo tendría bien merecido si este se enojaba y le diera de patadas en el culo, sin embargo, paso todo lo contrario, o mejor dicho no pasó absolutamente nada de lo que luego tuvieran que lamentar, ya que Ron estaba sumido en sus recuerdos.

_**Flash back**_

El cómo y cuándo, Ron no lo sabía, simplemente comenzó a sentir una inexplicable atracción hacia Madison Lustig al punto que comenzó a rondarla. Ella era muy atractiva, casi tenía su misa talla: su cabello era de un castaño rojizo y sus ojos tan azules como los suyos. La chica le gustaba, lo exitaba tan solo con verla caminar.

Inexplicable. Se podría decir que dado los síntomas desesperados por poseerla se debían a una poción de amor, pero de eso no había un solo rastro.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se preguntaba una mil veces, ¿No se supone que amaba a Hermione? ¿no se supone que era feliz con ella? ¿Por qué ahora mostraba interés por una mujer que no era su esposa?

Se devanaba los sesos sin encontrar una respuesta, y lo encontró, solo que esta _respuesta_ era estúpida y absurda. Hermione nunca lo descuidó, es cierto que llegaba cansada a casa después de su dura jornada pero pese a ello se esmeraba en complacer sus caprichos aunque ya no con la misma fuerza y pasión de antes aún así ponía todo de su parte.

Pero a Ron no le bastaba, él quería más, mucho, mucho más… Y Hermione ya no llenaba. Y entonces Madison apareció y de inmediato el fuego de la lujuria los envolvió. No llevaban ni una semana desde que Evanna (en esa entonces, la novia de Harry) los presentara y ya estaban compartiendo la cama. ¿Y después de ese encuentro no hubo remordimientos? Ni uno solo y siguieron viéndose mientras que Hermione llegaba del trabajo y se metía a la cama sola pensando en que su esposo estaba en alguna misión en alguna reunión de último momento… Hasta que sucedió…

Esa noche, Hermione salía tarde de la oficina. Ella había recibido una nota de Ron diciéndole que se quedaría hasta tarde trabajando y que no lo esperara despierta ¡como si pudiera! Ella le respondió con una nota diciéndole que también se quedaría trabajando hasta tarde, pero esa nota nunca le llegó…

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Ron no supo que hacer, estaba…estupefacto, lívido… que tu mujer te encontrara semidesnudo con otra mujer sin nada encima…

-¡Hermione, no! ¡Espera! – exclamó levantándose, arreglándose la ropa nerviosamente mientras iba tras ella que había abandonado la oficina desesperada, desilusionada, asqueada… simplemente no podía creerlo, ella que lo había todo y él… decepcionándola de aquella manera cruel…

-Hermione, por favor…

-¡Suéltame!, no me toques…- Ron la había alcanzado en el elevador, Ron trató de sujetarla pero ella lo había empujado asqueada.- No vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima.

-Hermione…

-No quiero escucharte.-dijo con la rabia y el dolor consumiéndola.

-Tienes que hacerlo, yo…

-¿Tú qué? ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué todo se trata de un error? ¿qué lo que he visto es producto de mi imaginación?- Ron no supo que contestar, y luego ella añadió.-Nunca me lo imaginé de ti, de cualquier otro quizás, pero de ti…, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fui lo que hice mal?

Ron no sabía que decirle, no se le ocurría nada para justificar su falta ¿Qué debía hacer? No tenía la más mínima idea ya que jamás consideró que Hermione iba a descubrirlo.

Pedir perdón, suplicarle que lo perdonara, ¿serviría de algo hacer eso?

-¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal para que me hicieras esto?

Ella nada, Hermione nunca había echo nada por eso es que comenzó a buscar _distracción _en otro lado, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no quisiera a su cerebrito.

La miró. Ella esperaba una respuesta, una respuesta que no sabía como expresar, ¡Diablos! Todo era tan difícil…

Y las cosas se pusieron peores con la llegada de Madison.

Sus tacones resonaron en el pasillo desierto. Ron ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla, sus ojos estaban fijos en Hermione y en su mirada de odio puestos en Madison.

-Y pensar que te abrí las puertas de mi casa, que compartí mi mesa contigo…hasta creí que eras mi amiga…, pero tu…

-Pues es una pena que no pensara igual- su mirada se fijo en Ron.- aunque he de confesar que comencé a sentir simpatía por ti, pero…de ahí a ser tu amiga… No podía ser amiga de la esposa del hombre que amo.

Ron se tensó, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y si no hacía algo todo se iba a ir a la mierda.

-Ya veo.- dijo la castaña sintiéndose estúpida- En ese caso puedes quedártelo. No lo quiero.

Ron sintió como si de pronto el piso bajo sus pies comenzara a deshacerse y él cayera a un pozo oscuro y sin fondo. Tuvo miedo, no, mejor dicho tuvo terror, pánico de las palabras de Hermione. La miró, pero ella hacía de cuenta como si no estuviera ahí, como si…la decisión que acababa de tomar dependían solo de ella, es decir, sus sentimientos no contaban ni lo que quería ni de lo que deseaba, pero al final, ¿Qué era lo que él quería? ¿Acaso no era infeliz en u matrimonio? ¿Acaso no era esa la razón que lo llevara a buscar _entretenimiento_ en otra parte? Pues sí, pero de ahí a separarse de Hermione, de que ella ya no lo quisiera más en su vida…

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres- dijo la joven- Mejor para mí y para la criatura que estoy esperando.

Ron se volvió hacia Madison completamente lívido.

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Pues eso, creo que estoy embarazada.

¡Suficiente! Hermione ya no quería escuchar más. Se metió al ascensor y apretó el boton de ascenso, Ron trató de detenerla pero su reacción había sido muy tarde.

Ella se había ido.

Desesperado, Ron trató de abrir las maldita puerta a base de patadas. Maldecía hasta el cansancio, gritaba el nombre de Hermione pidiéndole que vuelva, pero ella ya no estaba y no podía oírla. Intentó abrir el otro ascensor para ir en su busca, pero Madison se interpuso bloqueándole la entrada.

-No tienes que ponerte así, no vale la pena, además, fue mejor que todo sucediera así mi amor, de todas formas tarde o temprano se iba a tener que enterar.

-Y entonces, ahí recién se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había echo. Cogió a Madison de los brazos y la aprató de su caimno mientras le decía.

-No pienso perder a Hermione, no por ti ni por ninguna otra.- le dijo..- Ella es la madre de mi hijo, la mujer que quiero.

-No puedes querer a alguien que has traicionado durante tanto tiempo- le recordó Madison. ¿Cuánto tiempo es que llevaban juntos? ¿Seis meses? ¿siete? no tenía ni la menor idea y aún así…- Además ella no te quiere en su vida, en cambio yo…

-Tu has sido un error. Un interludio en mi vida que solo ha servido para recordarme quien soy y el porqué decidí casarme y tener una familia.

A buen entendedor, pocas palabras; y sin más decir, le dio la espalda y se fue detrás de Hermione sólo para descubrir al llegar a casa que ella y Patrick se habían marchado sin dejar dirección.

En cuanto al hijo que Madison esperaba de él…aquella era otra historia, una que no sabía como manejarla ya que después de todo, un hijo era un hijo y él no podía desligarse de esa responsabilidad sólo porque esa pequeñita fue concebida por error.

**Flash back end**

Tras sus recuerdos, lo último que deseaba Ron era tener que exponer nuevamente a Hermione. No deseaba tener que volver a pasar por el mismo tormento de los último años por un error del que había sido cruelmente castigado.

OoOoOoOoO

Nicholas tenía bien en claro lo que debía hacer, sin embargo, mientras Lindsay siguiera resistiéndose a su petición entonces no tenía más remedio que convertirse en su sombra. En su segunda piel si era necesario. No iba dejarla sola e irse a _Azul _sin ella, que lo colgaran si tan siquiera lo pensaba. Nop! Ni hablar, no la dejaría por nada del mundo, mucho menos ahora que sabía que la estaban siguiendo.

Sus instintos no le habían traicionado cuando esa tarde, a la salida de San Munsgo, descubrió que no era el único que la esperaba entre las sombras.

Habían dos tipos misteriosamente envueltos en capas negras que emprendieron su marcha una vez que Lindsay parara un taxi se marchara del lugar. Si Lindsay se habría dado cuanta o no de que estaba siendo vigilada, lo supo cuando en la noche se coló en su departamento y le dijo lo que había descubierto. Por supuesto, Lindsay no se mostró ni un poco sorprendida, y eso a él le enfureció.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le reclamó.

-No lo creí importante.- contestó ella tranquilamente.

-¡Como que no! ¿Es que acaso no tedas cuenta de lo que esto significa?- pero ella no dijo lo que era tan evidente y Nicholas tampoco lo dijo.

Se hizo un breve silencio, entonces fue que Nicholas le propuso que se fueran juntos con su hijo a _Azul._

La respuesta de la joven fue un rotundo no, la razón era muy obvia. Si se alejaba ya no solo su vida correría peligro, la de Nicholas y la de Benjamín también, por mas protegida que estuviera. Tarde o temprano su hermano la encontraría y entonces… así sí que ya nada la ayudaría.

Por otro lado, también estaba la cuestión de que estando fuera ya no iba a poder proporcionarle información de los mortifagos como durante todos esos años lo estuvo haciendo.

-Me vale una mierda.- replicó Nicholas.- No quiero que sigas metida en eso.

-Es mi trabajo, después de todo te lo debo.

-Pues no quiero que me debas nada.

Ella lo miró, sus fríos ojos brillaban de manera extraña. Parecía como si…

-¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos?- le preguntó la joven. Nicholas no entendió la pregunta.

-Lin…

-Creo que yo tenía seis y tu ocho cuando te conocí, o mejor dicho cuando de casualidad te di con una bola de nieve en toda la cara.- Nicholas no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese recuerdo.- Tu familia había sido invitada por la mía a una cena de Navidad.- lo miró a los ojos.- Recuerdo muy bien que después de ese incidente comenzaste a pasar de mi. Sin embargo, años mas tarde cuando nos reencontramos...

Nicholas jamás olvidaría la cena de Navidad que ofreciera el ministerio de magia. Fue cuando se volvieron a ver. Ella ya era toda una mujer. Entonces la deseo, la quiso para sí a como diera lugar al precio que sea. no fue difícil persuadirla de que saliera con él y más adelante de que le perteneciera en cuerpo y alma, sin embargo, tiempo después descubriría una faceta de ella que nunca se imaginó.

Era una mortifago.

_**Flash Back**_

Fue tan grande la decepción que Nicholas se marchó sin siquiera darle oportunidad de explicarse. No quería saber; se sentía furiosos, asqueado, utilizado… Y no más no la metió a Azkaban porque a pesar de todo la amaba.

No supo de ella por un buen tiempo hasta que una noche, cuando llegaba a su departamento acompañado de una beldad, descubrió en la entrada un moisés y en el interior a un recién nacido de cabello negro y ojos azules como el cielo de verano. Y se quedó de piedra cuando leyó la nota que había dentro, simplemente no podía creérselo.

_Nicholas,_

_Este niño es tu hijo. Yo no puedo cuidar de él debido a mi profesión. No creas que no me duele separarme de él, pero es lo mejor; por nada del mundo deseo que lo único bueno y puro que tengo se contaminé en mi mundo._

_Por favor cuida de él, de Benjamín. Sé que estará mejor contigo que conmigo._

_L. K._

Y Nicholas no tuvo duda de quién era la madre de su hijo.

-Eres un irresponsable!- le gritó su padre cuando fue a pedirle ayuda.

-¡Sirius! No es el momento.- le regaño Marina que no dejaba de pasearse con el pequeño entre sus brazos.- Así que por favor, compórtate.

A regañadientes, Sirius le obedeció., y de no haber sido un momento tan serio, Nicholas se habría reído de buena gana.

-No hay duda alguna de que este pequeñín es un Black de pies a cabeza.- dijo la ex súper modelo.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es la madre?

Nicholas no supo si decirles la verdad o no ya que eso acarrearía muchas preguntas que no deseaba responder, así que decidió decirles que no tenía ni la menor idea.

Sirius bufó exasperado, aunque en sus ojos, Nicholas pudo ver fugazmente cierto orgullo de padre, ¿sería porque Nicholas era tan juerguista como el lo fuera en su tiempo? En fin, al final el pequeño Benjamín se quedó bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos y de su padre, para eso, Nicholas perdió su independencia regresando a Grimmould Place.

Paso un buen tiempo, casi un año desde que Benjamín llegara a su vida, fue durante una salida al parque al que Marina, su madrastra, lo había obligado a asistir. Nicholas no quería salir de casa ya que estaba padeciendo de resaca, no obstante, al final Marina le convenció diciéndole que no se sentía muy segura saliendo sola con los niños, pues últimamente tenía el presentimiento de estar siendo siempre vigilada.

Mientras el se mantenía en el banco cuidando de su hijo observaba como su hermano (Devon) correteaba con su mamá. Todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo hasta que una antigua y conocida sensación le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal. Tuvo un presentimiento. Miro en torno, busco como un loco y cuando creyó todo había sido producto de su imaginación, la vio.

Supo que era ella pese a estar oculta detrás un árbol. Ella también se dio cuenta que Nicholas la había descubierto así que no le quedó de otra que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, cuando se internó entre los árboles para desaparecerse lejos de los muggles, algo, mejor dicho, alguien se abalanzó sobre ella tumbándola al suelo. Ella intentó levantarse y forcejeó para que su captor la liberara, pero este se aplastó contra ella y le cubrió la boca con u mano mientras le susurraba que se mantuviera quieta, y como ella no le hizo caso, al final Nicholas tuvo que dejarla inconciente.

Para cuando Lindsay despertó estaba sobre la mullida cama de Nicholas, que al principio no había reconocido, pero al aspirar el exótico aroma amanerado de ese macho... se incorporó inmediatamente tratando de despejar su mente, tratando de recordar que fe lo que realmente pasó.

Quiso morirse…, Nicholas la había descubierto observando a su hijo desde la sombras y entonces la había perseguido. ¡Maldición! Tenía que abandonar el departamento, no debería estar ahí y mucho menos cerca de él porque no sabía lo que podría pasar. Con paso tambaleante, salió de la habitación, cruzo el pasillo y fue hacia la puerta de la salida, y cuando fue a abrir la puerta, esta estaba sellada con magia. Buscó su varita entre las ropas, pero no la encontraba no había rastro de ella…

-¿Buscabas esto?- la voz de Nicholas resonó en la habitación de forma escalofriantemente áspera.

Lindsay se volvió hacia él solo para ver que su única posibilidad de escape la tenía su sensual raptor. Apoyado contra la pared de aquella manera tan relajada… le estremecía.

-Devuélvemela.- le dijo mostrándose indiferente a sus encantos, lo que era extremadamente difícil.

-¿Qué te la devuelve?- sonrió maliciosamente.- creo que no.

Nicholas sabía perfectamente de la fuerza sexual que tenía sobre Lindsay así que iba a utilizarla esa fuerza para _interrogarla, _y de paso para _castigarla _el que fuera una mortifago, pero sobre todo por haber abandonado a su hijo como si fuera una animalito.

Dejó su pose abandonada para ir a con ella. Lindsay lo vio venir y no pudo siquiera retroceder, así que trato de recurrir a la misma mascara fría que usualmente utilizaba ante cualquier otra persona que no era él.

-Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.- le dijo Nicholas.

- No tengo nada que decirte.- le informó la joven.

-¿realmente lo crees?

Silencio. Luego ella le dijo.

-Déjame ir.

-No.

-Por favor…

-Primero tendrás que responderme algo.

Lindsay ya sabía lo que quería preguntarle, así que no fue necesario que el formulara la pregunta para que ella lo soltara todo respecto a Benjamín.

Cuando Jordan, el hermano de Lindsay descubrió que tenía un hijo le ordenó que deshiciera de él, ¿Cómo fue que Jordan lo supo? Por una estúpida reliquia familiar: _el árbol genealógico de los Katzemberg. _Lindsay por su puesto se rehusó a su orden, pero entonces Jordan utilizó el chantaje y la amenaza para obligarla. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar un bastardo en su familia así que o se deshacía de él o lo hacía él mismo.

-¡Pero es mi hijo! ¡Tu sobrino! No puedes…

Él la miró con las peor de las miradas:

-El destino de ese niño está en tus manos. No hagas que tenga que contarle a él que te has enredado sentimentalmente con el enemigo y peor aún que has tenido a su hijo.

A Lindsay no le importaba se Lastranger se enteraba o no que amaba al _enemigo, _pero si descubría que tenía un hijo…sería capaz de ofrecerlo a su _Dios de la muerte._ Por otro lado, siempre existía la posibilidad de escapar, sin embargo, conociendo a su hermano sabía de lo que sería capaz si la atrapaba. No. Definitivamente no podía arriesgarse, ya que no solo era ella.

No tenía opción, por eso tuvo que dejar a Benjamín con su padre, aunque eso significara renunciar a él. lo prefería mil veces lejos feliz y a buen resguardo que cerca infeliz con el peligro acechándolo.

Tras aquella verdad, Nicholas no supo que hacer; de hecho esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes, que Lindsay le saliera que no quería al bebe, que lo despreciaba por ser hijo suyo…, pero resulta que era todo lo contrario ¿debería creerle? Debería, sin embargo, ella era una mortifago, ¿Qué garantías tenía?

Lindsay sabía que Nicholas no iba a creer en ella tan fácilmente, así que decidió no insistir. Una vez más le pidió que la dejara libre. Dudoso, Nicholas así lo hizo.

Pasó un tiempo, Nicholas seguía pensando en Lindsay y en lo que le había dicho. Comenzaba albergar dudas de que ella le hubiera engañado con respecto a Benjamín y con respecto a ellos, ¿existía la posibilidad de que ella realmente lo amara? Deseaba creer que así fuera.

Una tarde aparentemente tranquila, Nicholas estaba en su departamento meditando sobre su vida durante los últimos años. Su experiencia con Lindsay y la llegada de su hijo a su vida, se preguntaba como sería tener su propia familia, cuando llamaron a su puerta. Si hubiese sido por él se habría quedado en la cama a seguir meditando sobre su vida, sin embargo, había algo en esos toques en su puerta que le obligaron a levantarse y ver de quien se trataba. Casi se muere del susto cuando descubrió que era Lindsay la que había ido a buscarlo.

Ni bien lo vio sintió que ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Su cuerpo perdió las pocas fuerzas que había reservado para llegar hasta él y entonces se desplomó, y todo en torno se apagó.

_**Flash Back end**_

Nicholas recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido aquella vez que Lindsay había ido a buscarlo al departamento. Lastranger había descubierto que ella se había involucrado más de la cuenta con él y como castigo la había tenido encerrada durante más de un mes en el sótano solo con la cantidad de agua suficiente para sobrevivir.

Por ello quizá era que no estaba dispuesto volver a pasar por nada parecido y deseara llevársela consigo a _Azul_. Si algo como aquello volvía a repetirse, entonces Nicholas rompería su promesa y ahí si que Jordan se preparara para que se joda; él y el maldito Lastranger.

oOoOoOoO

El chirrido de una puerta abriendo y cerrándose hizo que Harry abandonara sus recuerdos. Se dio la vuelta para ver quién era la persona que había entrado a su habitación. El descubrimiento lo sorprendió y sobrecogió mucho.

-¡Oups! Creo que este no es el cuarto de mi mamá.- dijo el pequeño James al darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

Harry no dijo nada, y se decepcionó un poco ya que su hijo no lo había ido a buscar a él, sino a Ginny.

-Ya es tarde, ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas de la noche?- le preguntó al pequeño.

James comenzó a hacer muecas de esas que revelan si decir la verdad o no, al final tanta indecisión, Harry le preguntó:

-¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla?- sorprendido, James no pudo evitar asentir. Harry suspiró y se alejó de la ventana para acercarse él.- No tienes porqué avergonzarte.- le dijo cuando descubrió la mejillas sonrosada del pequeño-. No hay nada de malo temer a las pesadillas, yo mismo las he padecido.- pausa. James lo miraba con cierta duda.- ¡De verdad! Veras, cuando era pequeño las tenía por montones, incluso hasta de grande.

-¿Todavía sueñas feo?- le preguntó el pequeño sorprendido.- ¿Qué sueñas?

-Mmm… no creo que deba decirtelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son cosas desagradables que a un niño no se le puede decir.

-Ah! Pero, yo ya no soy un niño. Soy todo un hombre.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Vale! No voy a contradecirte, pero…- se pensó muy bien las palabras que iba a soltar.- Okay, yo te cuento mi sueño si tu me cuentas el tuyo.

James se lo pensó un poco antes de asentir e acuerdo.

La pesadilla de Harry consistió en un episodio de su vida pasada en el que él era el perseguido por los _malos_. Omitió mucho detalles con respecto a ese _sueño, _pero le dejo bien en claro que en algún momento ambos pasaron por lo mismo y que por lo tanto él le comprendía. James no supo como reaccionar ante la revelación estaba sorprendido y preocupado. Supuso que la vida de Harry no había sido nunca fácil y que seguramente se tuvo que esconder como él.

-Y ahora te toca a ti, ¿Qué soñaste?

El sueño de James fue que él, Harry, estaba muy mal herido, que estaba llenecito de sangre y que su mamá lloraba mucho a su lado pidiéndole que no se muriera y que no la dejara.

Harry se quedó estupefacto. El sueño de James lo sacudió de forma que le produjo inquietud y cierto miedo. ¿Qué significaba? No lo sabía, pero sinceramente esperaba que ese sueño no reflejara lo que podría pasar en el futuro.

-No me gusta ese sueño ni tampoco los otros.- decía James angustiado. Miró a Harry.- Tú ya no me caes tan gordo, por eso no quiero que te pase nada.

Harry no supo si agradecerle o no, pero al final dijo:

-¿Eso quiere decir que comienzas a tenerme un poquito de cariño?

James frunció el ceño con incomodidad. ¿tenerle cariño a Harry? Nop, ¿o sip? ¡Aish! Estaba confundido.

-¡Oh, pues! - protestó el niño.

-¡Vamos, vamos! No te enojes conmigo por decir una bromita.

Para James no era una bromita, era algo importante, ¿Qué es lo que sentía realmente por ese señor? ¿Odio? Nop, eso ya no, ¿cariño? Nop lo sabía.

-No me gustas.- Harry enarcó las cejas- Bueno, un poquito no más.

Harry rió de buena gana, y aunque en el principio, James frunció el ceño luego se relajó y rió junto a él.

Con el corazón henchido de orgullo, Harry no pudo evitar arrodillarse frente a él y abrazarlo como solo un padre abraza a un hijo y decirle _te quiero_. Confundido, James le preguntó el porqué. Harry estuvo a punto de soltarle la verdad; de decirle porque era su hijo, sin embargo se aguantó, ya que esa verdad debía revelarla junto a Ginny.

-Pronto.- fue la respuesta a la pregunta de James. El pequeño se quedó mas confundido. Sonriendo, Harry le extendió la mano.- Hace una noche maravillosa- le dijo- ¿te gustaría que diéramos una vuelta por azul?

James lo miro medio receloso.

¿Una vuelta? James no estaba muy seguro si hacerle caso o no, pero la verdad es que sintió muchísima curiosidad al respecto a parte del creciente entusiasmo que Harry le provocaba de un día para acá. No sabía lo que era, pero comenzaba a agradarle esa sensación de estar cada día más cerca de Harry.

Luego que James le dijera que sí, Harry sacó su amada saeta y su capa de invisibilidad del armario. El pequeño James estaba encantado de la vida con tales artilugios.

-Sólo una cosa amigo, no le vayas a decir nada a tu madre de nuestro paseo, no quisiera que luego me colgara de tu ya sabes donde.

El pequeño se echó a reír totalmente divertido.

Una vez se encontraron recorriendo el oscuro terreno, James no cabía de la felicidad de estar en el aire disfrutando del panorama y de la sensación maravillosa que le resultaba sentir el aire golpeándole la cara y despeinándolo (pues ya no llevaban la capa de invisibilidad encima). Harry sabía que su hijo disfrutaba del paseo tanto o más que él así que decidió dar lo mejor de sí en la excursión llevándolo hacia un punto que sabía iba a agradarle más.

-Será un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿okay?

-¿No se lo puedo contar a mis amigos?- le preguntó el niño mientras se disponían a montar una vez más la escoba.

-Créeme, es mejor así. Si tu mamá se entera…

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a mi mamá?- le preguntó el pequeño con cierta burla.

Harry frunció el ceño un poco ofuscado antes de decir:- No es miedo, pero como a ti, a mi tampoco me gusta verla enojada.

Ahí sí que James le entendió.

Remontaron el vuelo y mientras se alejaban, James iba mirando atrás donde suaves reflejos de una luz roja anaranjada iban desapareciendo tras la colina. Y para cuando llegaron a casa, Harry acompañó al niño a su dormitorio que compartía con los otros niños.

Abrieron la puerta suavemente para no despertar a los otros. - ¡Ve!- le dijo Harry, el pequeño ingresó sin embargo, se detuvo a los dos pasos sólo para volverse hacia su padre con una sonrisa y decirle.

-Gracias por el paseo… amigo.- soltó sinceramente.

¿Feliz? Nop, Harry se sentía mucho más que eso. El acercamiento entre él y su hijo iba de viento en popa. _Pero tienen que mejorar.- _se dijo. Definitivamente, si quería que lo quisiera, que lo aceptara como su padre, lo primero que tenía que hacer era hacerse su amigo. Ganarse su confianza. Y que mejor forma de empezar con el paseito nocturno.

Sip. Harry no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. James lo había llamado amigo, pero él iba a hacer todo lo posible para que en poco tiempo lo llamara papá.

OoOoOoOoO

N/A: Son casi las cinco de la tarde. Me gustaría decir que estoy sola en la oficina, pero nop, estoy acompañada de una puto resfriado que me está provocando un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¡Diablos! No sé en que irá a terminar todo esto. Lo único espero es que pronto llegue la hora de salida. (suspiro cansado de RosAngels) al menos ya terminé escribir este capítulo…pero bueno, volviendo con el fiction….

Esta bien que Harry se haga ilusiones, creo que yo me las haría si estuviera en su posición… En fin, bueno gente, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Tal vez un poco aburrido con respecto a lo dos **flash back**, pero bueno, era necesario ya que de esta forma iremos conociendo a los nuevos personajes que tendrán que ver mucho en la historia. Por el momento ya conocemos dos historias él porqué Ron y Hermione terminaron separados durante tanto tiempo y luego está la de Nicholas del porqué está liado con la hermana de Jordan (la mano derecha de Lastranger). En el siguiente capítulo habrá más f**lash back, **no les diré de quién pero tiene que ver con cierto ru… ejem, ejem, mejor ahí lo dejamos.

Bueno mis queridos, eso es todo por el momento. Dejenme muchos reviews y yo subiré bien pronto el próximo capítulo.

Un beso para todos.

_Rosita._


	17. La historia de H y G

Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una malvada por dejar pasar tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que pase por aquí. Una inconciente por dejarles esperando Otra vez… Deben estar odiándome por demorar tanto con la actualización de este fiction, pero, todo tiene una explicación, aunque a estas alturas las explicaciones o excusas, como quieran llamarlo, no son validas. Solo les diré que ando cargadísima de trabajo y además de eso me he metido a escribir otros fictions cuando se suponía que NO iba a hacerlo hasta terminar este y _La Rebelión del elegido_, pero bueno, esto último no es el problema, el verdadero problema es el primer asunto que les mencione. Ando cargada de trabajo, además de ir de aquí para allá buscando nuevas oportunidades laborales ya que estoy cansada de tener que soportar a unos jefes negreros que van a terminar agravando mi estrés.

(autora tratando de controlarse. Respira profundo, exhala. Respira profundo, exhala. Ahora está mucho mejor)

Mejor vayamos a leer el capitulo

_17.-La historia de H y G._

-¡¿Cómo?

Sirius no podía creerse lo que Arthur Weasley, el ministro de magia le estaba confiando a él y Remus.

-Ya veo- dijo Remus asintiendo.- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, sin embargo, me parece que el asunto se te ha ido un poco de las manos, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dijo con cierto malestar el ministro- es por eso que recurro a ustedes.

-¡Debiste decírnoslo desde el principio- exclamó Sirius.

-No podíamos ya que existía la posibilidad de que fueras corriendo con Potter y se lo contaras todo- dijo Raphael.

Remus tuvo que ponerle una mano en el hombro para calmarlo.

-Cuida tus palabras mocoso, que no estas hablando con tu igual.- se limitó a decir el Black ofendido.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Si no he dicho ninguna mentira o cosa que se le parezca.- dijo con mera provocación.

Sirius ya le iba a responder con el estilo que lo caracterizaba, sin embargo, bastó con que Arthur lo hiciera para dejar todo por la paz, sin embargo, esa intervención dejó un ambiente tenso entre él y Raphael.

Y Remus y Sirius se miraron desconcertados. ¿Qué era lo que el ministro le había dicho a Zanabria como para dejarlo mudo?

-Muy bien, ¿en que nos quedamos?

Remus retomó la conversación calmadamente.

-Bueno, ahora que Harry y los otros están fuera de la jugada, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

Raphael dijo:

-Esparcir el rumor de que Ginevra Weasley está viva.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Sirius estupefacto.

-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?- analizó dudosamente Remus.

-No lo es.- dijo el ministro. Se encogía de hombros.- He encontrado una mejor forma de proteger a Ginny y a James.- hizo una pausa y añadió.- Aunque ocultarla durante todo estos años fue una excelente elección, eso no ayudó mucho a la hora de garantizar su seguridad y la de mi nieto; eso de ir de un lugar a otro para que los mortifagos no dieran con ellos, ¿de que sirvió?

Miró a todos y ninguno supo que decir. No era necesario que Arthur lo dijera para saber a lo que se refería.

-Ahora que ellos han conseguido lo que querían, no podemos dejar que logren lo otro.- dijo Raphael.- según la investigación del Prof. Dumbledore para que _esos _logren su propósito tienen que llevar a cabo un ritual, una ceremonia que permita que la barrera que separa el mundo de los vivos con los muertos se debilite; es en ese momento el que ellos sacrificaran a James y ofrecerán su alma pura al Dios de la muerte a cambio por la de Voldemort.- explicó.

Ya todos los presentes sabían eso así como la solución al _problema_, sin embargo, ¡Diablos! Si no fuese porque las cosas estaban jodidas con Harry, el acceso al _objetivo _sería más sencillo, bueno pues, entonces ahora quedaba la forma de ver como hacer que Harry se pusiera manos a la obra sin que eso significara la exclusión del ministro en la estrategia que se había planeado. No tenían mucho tiempo para elaborar el contra hechizo.

Cuando Raphael hizo referencia a este último hecho, Sirius dijo:

-En pocas palabras, estas diciendo que Harry es la única solución, ¿verdad?- y ante tal provocación, sorprendentemente Raphael no dijo nada.

Remus carraspeó y añadió rápidamente:

-En ese caso, si queremos que el contra hechizo salga perfecto… deberíamos hablar con él y decirle lo que se está cocinando a sus espaldas.

-No.- dijo arthur.- Aún es muy pronto, primero debemos conseguir lo otro y luego… ya veremos.

-Okay, okay, que así sea entonces, sin embargo, creo que nos hemos desviado de de tema principal de esta reunión- pausa- Ginny.

Raphael dijo:

-Como dijo el ministro hay una forma de proteger mejor a Ginny y a James, y esa forma es…

ooooooooo

Subió hasta la cima de la pared externa de los terraplenes y se detuvo. El terreno descendía en suaves ondulaciones; el sendero continuaba hacia la izquierda, hasta un mirador bajo y cubierto, incrustado en la roca unas cincuenta yardas más adelante.

La vista era magnífica. La luz brillaba sobre las colinas y el río que descendía entre ellas hasta perderse en los limites más apartado del bosque.

Había visto este paisaje tantas veces que lo tenía grabada palmo a palmo en su mente. Se volvió hacia el mirador y hacia la mujer que entonces se encontraba en él. Estaba de pie contra la baranda, contemplando el paisaje. Por su actitud y silencio, supuso que no lo había visto.

Suspiró.

Mejor así, quizá no quisiera su compañía y deseara estar sola por unos momentos, ¿y entonces, qué rayos hacía él siguiéndola? En honor a la verdad no pudo evitarlo.

Desde su estudio la había visto abandonar la casa por una puerta lateral, así que cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el mirador decidió seguirla., y ahora que la había alcanzado, ¿Qué debía hacer?

La brisa se desplazó sigilosamente, susurrando, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, peinando levemente las pesadas ondas de su cabello… Estaba adorable. La vio arrugar la nariz, mientras mantenía la mirada fija, pero perdida, en la remota perspectiva que le brindaba la naturaleza, ¿Qué es lo que estaría pensando?

Suspiró sin ser cociente del sonido que dejó escapar de sus labios, entonces ella se giró.

Por un instante, quedó atónita. No por el temor, a pesar de las sombras donde se encontraba y la luminosidad del día a sus espaldas, lo reconoció inmediatamente, supo que era él en el momento que dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y además el aroma que emanaba su cuerpo…Pero, ¿qué hacía _él aquí?_

La mirada de él se hizo más aguda; una mirada verde desconcertantemente penetrante, excesivamente directa como parecer arrepentido de lo que sea que quisiera que ella creyera que estaba, pero, ¿de qué? De haberla seguido o haber interrumpido su momento de reflexión. ¡lo que sea! el caso es que estaba ahí y para ser honesta, era lo que había estado deseando mientras recordaba su pasado mientras analizaba su presente y pensaba en su futuro y en el como le gustaría quedarse en _azul_ para siempre junto al hombre al que amaba y deseaba. Junto a sus hijos.

Formar una familia con él.

Debería decírselo, sin embargo, estaba lo otro, la razón por la que durante tantos años se hiciera pasar por muerta. Suspiró y volvió su mirada hacia el horizonte.

Harry se colocó junto a ella en el más completo de los silencios. Sus ojos vagaban sin mucho interés sobre sus tierras pero sí sobre la persona que estaba junto a él, ¡Diablos! Se estaba muriendo por abrazarla, por tocarla por besarla. No podía evitarlo, Ginny lo era todo para él.

El silencio perduró un poco más hasta que finalmente él hablo.

-Te vi venir hacía aquí- confesó, aunque la verdad no supo decir otra cosa que eso.- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó no muy seguro.

Ella suspiró.

-Lo estoy- dijo al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí misma.

Pese a estar en primavera, aún hacía un poco de frío. El clima aún no se definía completamente y resultaba incomodo tener que improvisar. Faltaba unos meses aún para el verano así que mientras siempre había que cargar con alguna chaquetilla y Ginny no llevaba puesta ninguna.

Se abstuvo de darle un sermón pero lo que sí le dio fue su jersey. Se lo quitó y se lo puso por la cabeza. Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

-No quiero que pesques un resfriado.- le dijo.

Era una excusa algo tonta, pero sirvió para que Ginny accediera a colocárselo correctamente. Al final parecía que Ginny no llevaba un jersey sino un vestido que le llegaba un par de centímetro arriba de las rodillas.

-Gracias.

-No tienes porqué.

Se hizo otro pequeño silencio hasta que Harry dijo:

-¿Te parece si regresamos?

Ginny asintió de acuerdo, pero a decir verdad, si fuera por ella le gustaría estar mucho más tiempo en el mirador en su compañía.

En sus brazos.

En su piel.

Mientras avanzaban por el camino de regreso, desde la distancia, Ginny admiraba la casa cuyas pálidas piedras se erigían bajo los dorados rayos del sol primaveral al abrigo de una suave colina. La casa quedó a la vista por un instante, ya que el camino corría en paralelo a la loma que se alzaba al otro lado del profundo valle; una vista diseñada para proporcionarles a los visitantes la verdadera medida de la belleza de la legendaria _Azul_, una elegante mansión construida en un maravilloso paisaje lleno de contrastes.

Los campos que rodeaban la casa eran de un frondoso verde, cuyo vibrante color se iba desvaneciendo a medida que el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte. La casa resplandecía bajo las luces del crepúsculo, como si la piedra brillara desde el interior, prometiéndole al viajero su calidez, y mucha más calidez si se trataba de alguien que regresaba a casa.

La enorme mansión contaba con dos plantas más un ático abuhardillado; la fachada de estilo clásico tenía dos columnas sobre las que se asentaba el pórtico central. Sin embargo, no se trataba de una fachada recta, sino de una profunda U, en cuyo bloque central se situaba el pórtico y cuyas dos alas se extendían hacia el valle.

Siempre había habido una casa en aquel lugar; el bloque central había sido reconstruido incontables veces antes de que se añadieran las nuevas alas.

Más allá del ala este se extendía el espeso bosque; un señorío feudal original que se había convertido en bosque. Al oeste de la mansión se extendían los campos de labor y los tejados de los establos y los graneros. Al otro lado de la mansión, ocultos a la vista, se hallaban los jardines formales. Mientras observaba, Ginny pensaba en ellos y en todas las horas que había pasado allí; después, dejó que esos recuerdos se desvanecieran.

Desvió sus pensamientos al futuro y a sus sueños, que quedaban representados por la mansión que tenía delante; allí era donde realizaría sus sueños, pero primero tenía que resolver lo otro de lo contrario no iba a poder disfrutar plenamente de lo que había decidido sería su futuro.

Contemplando el mismo paisaje junto a ella, Harry dejó que su mirada vagara por la mansión... por su hogar, y en el que estaba decidido pasar el resto de su vida junto a Ginny.

-He notado que…-comenzó ella con mucha suavidad.- James y tú parecen llevarse mejor, ¿Qué sucedió?

Harry no se sorprendió de que Ginny lo notase.

-¿Por qué crees que sucedió algo?

-Los he visto muy… misteriosos.

Harry sonrió como si acabasen de descubrirle una travesura. No había duda, Ginny los conocía demasiado bien. A uno por ser su hijo y al otro… bueno, por ser el padre de sus hijos.

A pesar de ser un _cumplido _(llamase así por no tener otro argumento con qué definir), Harry se sintió ofendido ya que le gustaría ser más que eso en la actualidad., deseaba ser su hombre, su pareja… SU amante.

Apartando este último pensamiento Harry procedió a contarle lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. La confusión de James, el paseo… claro que omitió algunos detalles como la visita al criadero de los dragones.

Ginny se dio cuenta que Harry le estaba ocultando algo más y deseó que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, pero era obvio. Suspiró internamente y decidió no preguntar. La verdad es que no quería que se malograse el momento tan bueno que estaban compartiendo.

Siguieron el camino de regreso en completo silencio recordando viejos tiempos en los que recorrieron aquellos mismos caminos en una situación diferente a la actual. En ese entonces eran una pareja de jóvenes enamorados que experimentaba que tan intensa, profunda, podía llegar a ser una relación.

El espíritu melancólico que Ginny soltó, le hizo ver a Harry que no era el único sumido en esos felices recuerdos, por lo que le resultaba traumante no poder hacer algo al respecto. El no poder estirar la mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, no poder robarle todos los besos que se le antojaba, no poder decirle te amo sin ningún motivo en particular… Quería, deseaba poder hacer eso y mucho más. Abrazarla, tocarla, amarla… la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, y sin embargo, no podían estar juntos.

Todavía.

Aún quedaba pendiente el asunto de los mortifagos. Mientras ellos siguieran acechándolos, entre él y Ginny continuaría habiendo una barrera, una barrera que Harry, estaba seguro, podría atravesarla sin ningún problema, si dependiera solo de él, claro, no obstante, Harry respetaba los sentimientos de Ginny y estaba decidido a esperarla por algún tiempo al que por su puesto sería a mediano plazo ya que tampoco se consideraba _San Paciencia, _verdad; pero aún así estaba dispuesto a esperarla.

Ginny aún estaba confundida, recelosa. Era normal sus reacciones sobre todo para con él. El tiempo que estaba dispuesto a darle era para que durante ese lapso ella pudiera aclarar sus dudas y despejar miedos que tanto la presionaban, pero eso sí, si se le presentaba la oportunidad, él actuaría sea cual sea la situación. Sería suave, tierno y comprensivo con ella. Ginny siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte, así que Harry confiaba en que ella se repusiera pronto de todo lo que le afligía y por su puesto, él estaba más que ayudarla.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Una idea algo alocada se le pasó por la mente: _Darle a ella las riendas. Someterse a su capricho y a su coqueteo…_ así no estaría ejerciendo presión ¿verdad? Bueno, quizás un poquito, pero no mucha… ¡Oh! Que enredo, Harry ya ni siquiera sabía que hacer o que pensar…

Pero la idea no estaba después de todo mal.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?- le preguntaba Ginny curiosa.

Este se volteó con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sonries de una manera que… no sé, ¿piensas hacer alguna maldad?

-Quizá.

Ginny enarcó las cejas.

-¿Me cuentas?

-Hmmm! Creo que no.

Ginny se detuvo en seco.

-¿Harry Potter, qué estas tramando?- le preguntó en un tonito regañón.

Harry se detuvo y tras mirarle un par de segundos fijó sus ojos en el cielo _Azul_ claro y limpio, (a por ello recibe ese nombre la finca además de la laguna que se formaba en un claro del bosque, por el río, protegido por peñascos y plantas silvestres. Y una cascada en forma del velo de una novia descendía sobre las aguas majestuosamente para continuar su recorrido), y estos se perdieron en la extensión de las tierras que parecían no tener un fin.

-¿Crees que a James le guste este lugar?- cambio el tema de conversación rotundamente contrariando un poco a Ginny.

-¿Qué?

-¿Si crees que a James le guste Azul?

-Esto…- fruncía el ceño con cierta desconfianza.- James está maravillado con Azul, ¿Por qué?

-Porque pienso establecerme aquí definitivamente. Ya sabes, cuando todo esto acabe quiero que vivamos aquí con nuestros hijos y con los que pienso seguir teniendo.

No era necesario que dijera más para entender sus intenciones.

Soltó un cansado suspiró mientras miraba hacia la casa.

-Crees que algún día ese sueño se haga realidad?

-Para empezar, lo que he dicho no es ningún sueño ni nada que se le parezca- dijo enfrentándola con una mirada dura.- Es una realidad.

Ginny sonrió con cierta incredulidad.

-Suena muy bonito lo que dices, pero bien sabes que la realidad es otra.

-No si logro cambiarla.

Se miraron a los ojos. Verde vs. Ambar. Harry estaba decidido a cumplir con su palabra a como diera lugar.

-Me gustaría creer.

-Pues créelo.

-Harry…

-¿sabes? Creo que ya va siendo hora de que le digamos a Lily que eres su verdadera madre.

Cambiar el tema de conversación cada vez que no se quería hablar de algo no era muy recomendable, pero por el momento era mejor dejarlo así. ¡¿Para qué discutir?! Sería absurdo hacerlo y luego no hablarse durante días.

-Sí, yo también creo que ya va siendo hora-, empezó ella tampoco queriendo seguir con lo mismo- pero…- hizo una pausa para buscar su mirada.- Será después de que tú le digas a james que eres su padre.

oooooo

Más tarde, cuando toda la familia se reunió para celebrarle el cumpleaños a Ron (01 de marzo), surgió un sorpresivo inconveniente que nadie se esperaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Harry a James cuando este se le acercó para hablarle.

-Harry, ¿te puedo preguntar una pregunta?

-Esto…, claro- dijo medio divertido por el planteamiento de su pregunta.-¿Qué sucede?

James no dudo cuando soltó su pregunta: -¿Te vas a casar con mi mamá?

Ginny que estaba cerca había oído perfectamente la pregunta así como los otros que desde el principio no se habían perdido el acercamiento del pequeño.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?-quiso saber Harry desconcertado no por la pregunta sino por la forma en como lo había planteado. Serio, pero no enfadado ni mucho menos a punto de hacer un berrinche como para exigirle ue se alejara de Ginny.

-Lily dice que se van a casar.- decía y señaló hacia la pequeña que tampoco se había perdido de la escena. Se sonrojó cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

Tras un suspiro, Harry le hizo una señal a Lily para que se acercara. Esta dudo un poco pero al final lo hizo y algo tímida se abrazó a las piernas de su padre.

-¿Papi?

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?- No es que le desagradara la idea, pero no quería que por ese anhelo de la niña, todos sus esfuerzos con James se vayan por un tubo.

-Hum…, porque lo soñé.

-¿lo soñaste?

-Sip.- asentía jugando con los pliegues de su camiseta. – Mi mami y tu se casaban y tenían muchos hijitos.

Harry soltó otro suspiro. La verdad es que no le sorprendía mucho que Lily tuviera ese tipo de sueños, ya que era más que obvio lo mucho que adoraba a Ginny y deseara que se casara con él, así como él también deseaba que lo hiciera.

-Lily, sabes que no puedes andar diciendo eso por ahí.

-¿Hice algo malo?.- dijo un poco angustiada.

-No cariño, no has hecho nada malo.- dijo Ginny interviniendo.- En realidad tu padre no ha querido decir eso, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, la verdad es que…- no pudo evitar mirar fugazmente hacia James, ¡Diablos! Este aún tenía carita mosqueada.- No.- finalmente dijo.

-¿Ves?- le dijo Ginny a Lily.- No has hecho nada malo y tu padre no esta molesto contigo.

-Menos mal!- suspiro aliviada, sin embargo, insistió con la pregunta de James- ¿se casaran?

Harry fue el que respondió.

-¿Por qué piensas que nos casaremos?

-Por que se ven muy lindos juntos y porque los quiero mucho y quiero que estén juntitos para siempre.- decía la pequeña pelirroja.

¿No era razón suficiente para que Harry y Ginny se casaran? No. James también tenía que estar de acuerdo, y así se lo hizo saber Ginny.

-Si dependiera de mi, créeme que me casaría inmediatamente con Harry si me lo pidiera ahora mismo.- dijo dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos pero sobre todo al propio Harry.

-¿de verdad lo dices?- Ginny con un tenue rosa en sus mejillas asintió,- Entonces que esperamos, cásate conmigo.

Ginny frunció el ceño un poco irritada, pero no por eso perdió el calido rubor de sus mejillas.

-He dicho.- comenzó con voz seria y firme dirigiéndose a James - Me casaría con Harry ahora mismo si me lo pidiera siempre y cuando estuvieras de acuerdo corazón.-

James tardó en entender un poquito lo que su mamá le quería decir, sin embargo, una vez captado el mensaje, exclamó OK.

-Lo voy a pensar.- dijo todos le miraron sorprendidos. Nadie se esperaba esa respuesta mínimo era un: _No quiero_.-

-¿De verdad vas a pensarlo?- preguntó Harry sin pensarlo. El pequeño asintió.- Entonces no te molestaría que tu mamá y yo nos casáramos.

-Todos dicen que serías súper como papá, aunque yo ya pienso que eres súper pero… ¡No sé!- se encogía de hombros.- Además, yo sé que quieres a mi mamá y creo que ella también te quiere a ti- dijo mirando de uno a otro.

-Bueno, la verdad tienes mucha razón.- decía Harry con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.- Ginny y yo nos queremos desde siempre, pero créeme, este amor que tu madre y yo sentimos no es nada comparado al amor que sentimos por ustedes- dijo mirándolo y mirando a Lily.

James se sorprendió, ya que no se esperaba que Harry le dijera que lo quería, porque eso fue lo que le dijo, ¿verdad?

-Es por eso…- continuó Harry, hincándose frente a James y poniéndole sus pesadas manos sobre los hombros - que tu madre y yo esperaremos a estar juntos hasta que tú decidas que es el momento.

Un punto más a su favor. James parecía muy conforme con las palabras de Harry así que decidió que tenían que sellar un pacto. Le estiró su manita y James comprendiendo ese gesto se la estrechó.

-Trato hecho jamás deshecho.

-¡Yo no quiero!- exclamó Lily con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

Todos la miraron. Estaba demás decir que Lily no estaba de acuerdo con el reciente pacto.

-Lily…- Ginny trató de acercarse pero Lily grito diciendo.

-Yo quiero que mi papito y tú se casen.

-Bueno princesa, eso se verá mas adelante, pero ahora…- decía Harry, pero Lily volvió a gritar.

-Yo quiero que sea ahora.

-No creo que eso se pueda.- fue lo que dijo Ron ganándose una mirada recriminatoria de su mujer.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque…-siguió el pelirrojo, pero esta vez fue Ginny quien lo cayó con una clara advertencia de que si no cerraba el pico...

-Lily querida, aún hay muchas cosas que se deben resolver para que tu papá y yo…

-Pero yo quiero que tú seas mi mamá.

Y Ginny quería gritarle que era su madre, pero no podía hacerlo porque se había hecho una promesa: _le diría la verdad solo cuando Harry le dijera a James que era su padre._

Y para Harry resultaba todo aquello estresante ya que por un lado quería decirle a James que era su padre, pero creía que era demasiado pronto y quien sabe como reaccionara. No obstante, tampoco quería por eso perjudicar a Ginny frustrándola con lo de Lily y viceversa. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Tomó una decisión e iba a hacer lo correcto, no en ese momento, pero consideraba que en un par de días, quizá menos, lo haría.

Y así se lo hizo saber a Ginny cuando luego de retirarse con los niños, calmar a Lily, y acostarlos, le hablara de su plan.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de sí, no estaba muy seguro que digamos.

Oooooooo

_¿Papá, tú quieres a mi mamá?_- fue la pregunta que Joaquín le hiciera a tras el episodio ocurrido esa tarde entre Harry y James.

Mientras caminaba por los jardines de la finca, Draco pensaba en la respuesta que le había dado a su hijo: _Solo somos amigos. Yo… tengo novia_.

¡Idiota!

Draco se sintió como el más despreciable de los hombres. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle dicho tal cosa? No hubiera sido mejor decirle que estaba hasta la medula enamorado de su madre en vez de matarle de un solo puñal la ilusión que tenía.

No era para él un secreto ni para Karmina que Joaquín deseaba verlos juntos, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fue cuando el pequeño enfermó, claro que ya estaba bien cuando dijo lo que dijo: -_Ojala y me enfermara más seguido.- _por supuesto que ninguno lo había entendido hasta que añadió sus palabras.- _Así estaríamos los tres juntitos._

No lo culpaba, pensó Draco, que la mayoría de los niños con padres separados tenían ese anhelo. Suspiró. Si tan solo Karmina no le hubiera rechazado cuando le pidió que se casaran por Joaquín, otra hubiera sido la historia. ¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Qué quería?! Que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos después que la llamara ofrecida y le dijeras mil cosas más, no-o…, y de eso era bien conciente así que debía resignarse.

¿Resignarse? ¡para nada! No ahora que estaba totalmente seguro que la amaba como nunca en su vida imaginó que amaría, pero, ¿Qué posibilidad existía que ella le diera una oportunidad después de todo lo ocurrido? Todas las posibilidades eran nulas y quizá por eso, porque le reventaba saber que nunca iba a poder estar con ella, se había convertido en un libertino empedernido. Acostándose con cuanta falda se tambaleara delante de él. Nunca durar en una relación de más de un mes, y sin embargo, tenía más de un mes con Cho Chiang.

No es que la amara, pero con ella se sentía a gusto. ¿sería porque ella sabía como hacerle olvidar a cierta Romanov? Nop! A decir verdad ni con ella ni con ninguna otra podía sacarse de la cabeza a Karmina a la hora de la hora. ¿Por qué? Porque cuando estuvieron juntos por primera y única vez todo absolutamente todo fue tan mágico e inolvidable que le dio miedo, al punto de actuar como lo hizo.

Para empezar, desde el día que se conocieron, Draco no miraba a Karmina de otra forma que no sea la hermana pequeña de su primo, (o también mejor amigo, compañero de juergas, etc, etc, o como quieran llamarlo), pero cuando esta comenzó a crecer y a mostrar sus _cambios, _no podía evitar mirarla de la forma en como un chico mira una chica.

Totalmente escandalizado por como su mente recreaba lo que sus instintos le dictaba que hiciera, Draco había decidido que lo mejor era poner distancia con ella; sin embargo resultaba difícil ya que sea cual sea el lugar a donde fuera, ella estaba ahí ya sea por Nicholas o por que las chicas de sus amigos la invitaban a participar en las mismas reuniones a las que asistía.

Desesperante!

Pero la oportunidad de librarse de su Karma llegó cuando Nicholas anunció que viajaba a América y que obviamente Karmina se iría con él. Creyó que finalmente habría la oportunidad de poner una verdadera distancia entre ellos, pero sobre todo, así calmaría ese deseo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero al final, los instintos fueron mucho más fuertes. Karmina lo provocó de tal forma que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de decir **no, **no lo hizo…

Flash back

Divertirse no era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Se supone que la liberación de su karma era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a su vida normal, si embargo, Draco no se divertía con nada y no sabía la razón, por lo que comenzaba a asustarse.

¡Estaba muerto de celos!

"_No, cálmate Draco, esto no puede estar pasándote a ti_"- se repetía una y otra vez cada rato que sus ojos buscaban y encontraban a cierta pelinegra que bailaba con diferentes jóvenes, invitados amigos de sus amigos, que habían ido a la fiesta de despedida de Nicholas y ella.

¡Maldición!¡Maldición!¡Maldición!¡Qué le estaba pasando?! Buena pregunta. Se quedó pensando en la respuesta, pero para ser francos no se le ocurría nada.

-Nicholas debería cuidar más de su hermana- le dijo a Harry, pero este ni lo registro ya que cuando él y Ginny andaban melosos mejor no molestar.

Incomodo por la situación en la que se encontraban dos de sus mejores amigos y, obviamente molesto porque también él quería alguien con quien besuquearse, cogiendo una nueva botella de cerveza de mantequilla se alejó hacia la pista de baile no muy seguro de lo que quería hacer. Se dijo que si Nicholas no era capaz de cuidar de su hermana, él lo haría. ¡Oh, rayos! Alguien le podía explicar desde cuando era la niñera particular de Karmina.

Se quedó parado a la mitad de su camino cavilando la posibilidad de que el deseo que sentía por Karmina ya no fuera sólo eso…¿sería?

Nop! Sacudió la cabeza quitando esa absurda idea de su cabeza. El no podía estar enamorado. Esa palabra simplemente no existía en su vocabulario. Y sin embargo, sentía unos celos desenfrenados y ganas de matar a cualquiera que…que…

El solo imaginarse que alguien que no sea él quien la tocara…

De repente la música dejó de sonar. Una nueva melodía empezaba. Se trataba de una pieza lenta que solo se le estaba permitida a las parejas. Amante si lo tenías. Para una chica de 15 años tal pieza no estaba permitida. Sonrió. Miró en frente con la esperanza de ver a Karmina alejarse de la pista, pero no, ella seguía dentro de la pista buscando a su nuevo acompañante.

Soltando juramentos, Draco se apresuró a su lado antes de que cualquier otro lo hiciera. Tenía planeado sacarla de la pista y llevarla a un lugar seguro, sin embargo, cuando llegó junto a ella, nunca se esperó que ella le sonriera radiantemente y le dijera: _Te estaba esperando._

Supo entonces que había caído en una trampa.

Ella se acercó a él. Su cuerpo delgado y calido casi tocaba el suyo. Creyó que moría.

-¿Bailamos?- ella era toda inocencia, sin embargo, por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban Draco se dio cuenta que de inocente no tenía nada.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque esta clase de música es para las parejas y tu y yo…

-Sabes lo que pienso al respecto.- le dijo con sus ojos fijamente en los suyos.

Para nadie era un secreto que Karmina estaba enamorada de él.

-Karmina…

-Y también sabes…-deslizaba sus manos por su pecho suavemente. Provocándolo.- Que no me importaría que decidieras hacerme el amor.

Tragó duro.

-No sabes lo que dices

-Sé perfectamente lo que digo. Lo sé. Lo he visto.- rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos obligándole a él inclinarse hacia ella.- Sé que me deseas.

¡Dios Bendito estaba perdido!

Se hizo un silencio se miraron uno al otro sin parpadear pese a la oscuridad de la pista ya que como se trataba de una melodía sólo para parejas en las que la parejas hacían más que hablar y besarse, con las luces apagadas todo resultaba más cómodo; íntimo.

La música seguía sonando y ellos seguían quietos mirándose a los ojos. Ella sonrió y se separó de él con una sutil invitación.

La vio alejarse de vez en cuando volteando para dedicarle una provocadora y sensual mirada, ¿Tan segura estaba de que la seguiría? ¡Pues no! No lo haría. ¡¿Pero que se creía esa chiquilla?! ¡como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera a impresionarlo.

Definitivamente no iba a darle gusto. No la seguiría.

Y pasó el tiempo, ¿Cuánto? Draco no lo supo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, tras reemplazar la cerveza de mantequilla por el güisqui de fuego y beberse tres copas de un porrazo, siguió por el mismo camino que ella le marcó. Se dijo que solo la estaba siguiendo para ponerla en su lugar y que luego se marcharía de ahí tan rápido como sus pies le estaban llevando en esos momentos a ese encuentro. Sip! Así sería.

No se equivocó cuando llegó a las puertas de vidrio del estudio que comunicaba con un jardín lateral. Había una suave luz que procedía del interior y un aroma delicioso como a canela que invitaba, tentaba. ¡Demonios! Una odiosa alarma mental le advirtió que no debería ni siquiera pensar en entrar, y sin embargo, su cuerpo, su instinto desconectaron esa alarma. Entró.

Ella estaba dentro junto a la chimenea, abrazándose a sí misma mientras observaba con total concentración el dánzate crepitar de las llamas.

Estaba hermosa.

La luz del fuego iluminaba su rostro angelical que en ese momento tenía un color dorado y su cabello negro como la noche soltaba uno que otro destello debido a la luz del momento. No era mucho lo que podía ver de la joven, pero su silueta delineada le confirmaba por milésima vez que a pesar de su tierna edad, ya no era una niña.

Suspiró, y ese supiró fue el que reveló su presencia en la estancia. Ella le miró, al principio un poco asustada, pero luego, cuando supo que se trataba de él sonrió de par en par.

-Viniste.- le dijo controlando sus deseos de correr hacia el y abrazarlo y besarlo y… y…

-Solo vine para hablar.- le dijo tratando de que su voz tuviera un tono severo.- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estas pensando hacer, pero si es algo que no te va a convenir es mejor que lo dejes de lado.

-Solo quiero hacer el amor contigo.- le dijo.

-Karmina, esto no es un juego.

-No. Eso lo sé.

-Eres una niña.

-Una niña… una niña a la que miras como a una mujer.

-Tú no puedes saber…

-Pero lo sé. Sé que me deseas y yo… estoy dispuesta a darte lo que buscas en mi.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. Definitivamente Draco sabía que si ella seguía diciendo todas esas cosas, ofreciéndose como se ofrecía estaría perdido. Si es que ya no lo estaba.

-Todo esto es una locura…

-¿De verdad eso piensas? Porque déjame decirte que mas bien, para mi, es la oportunidad que ambos deseábamos tener.

Y antes de que él pudiera soltar una replica, ella hizo algo que lo dejó completamente mudo.

El vestido de la más fina gasa que llevaba puesto se deslizo como si de un pétalo de rosa se tratase, hasta que este tocara el piso a sus pies.

-Yo te amo y deseo estar contigo, y sé que tu también lo deseas, pero si crees que lo que tengo para ofrecerte no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti entonces entenderé que…

-No…- dijo él desconociendo su propia voz cuando ella amago recoger su vestido...- No lo hagas…q-quédate así.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella con el rostro hundido en su vientre aspirando el dulce olor que ella emanaba desde la parte m.as baja de su cuerpo. Un olor exquisito que lo llenó hasta colmar todos sus sentidos. Entonces la soledad, la angustia y ese vacío que lo habían estado persiguiendo durante los últimos días desaparecieron.

La hizo suya.

Al principio fue un animal que le devoró el cuerpo y el alma con la boca, alistándola, disponiéndola para lo que se venía. Y cuando finalmente invadió su cuerpo de una sola embestida, ambos gritaron del puro éxtasis que eso significaba. Disfrutaron del momento. Solo hubo una pausa al inicio cuando el le robara la virginidad, pero el resto de la velada bailaron al mismo compás una danza prohibida destinada solo para los amantes enamorados; porque de eso se trataba. No solo era deseo, también había amor.

Y descubrir aquello llenó de terror al joven Malfoy.

Y por eso, al amanecer la trató como la trató para al final arrepentirse.

Flash back end.

¿Arrepentido? Era poco para describir como se sentía por haberla perdido, por lo que creía que ella nunca iba a perdonarle. Doloroso, pero cierto. Así que lo mejor era que cada cual hiciera su vida lejos uno del otro, aunque aquello resultara complicado conviviendo, como lo hacían, bajo el mismo techo que los cobijara cuando se unieran por primera vez y… estaba Joaquín, al que amaban con todo su alma, pese haber sido concebido por error… no, mejor dicho, el haber sido concebido en esa noche de amor del que ninguno se arrepentía.

Joaquín lo era todo para los dos y por el bien del pequeño era mejor firmar la paz, dejar de lado las diferencias y tratar de que las cosas entre ellos mejoraran. Sin embargo, ser amigos no era precisamente lo que Draco tenía en mente. Si por él fuera haría todo lo posible para que Karmina le aceptara, pero, estando las cosas como estaban entre ellos estaba claro que Karmina no lo quería de vuelta en su vida.

Nunca más.

oooooooo

No era la primera vez que Hermione se despertaba en la noche solo para descubrir que Ron no estaba a su lado. Instintivamente su mirada se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas por la que entraba un rayo de luz de la luna. Sabía que Ron, como en las otras noches, se encontraba de pie junto a esta observando el paisaje nocturno de_ azul. _

No era mucho lo que Hermione podía ver desde su posición, pero supo por la postura de su marido de que había algo que le estaba inquietando. Suspiró. No le gustaba verlo así, y le deprimía pensar que no le tuviera la suficiente confianza como para contarle qué era lo que tanto le afligía. Aunque tenía un presentimiento.

Decidió encararlo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta él con paso tambaleante por el sueño. Cuando llegó a su lado lo abrazó por la cintura mientras colocaba sus labios sobre la espalda desnuda. Ron que había sufrido un ligero sobresalto, ya que Hermione lo había tomado por sorpresa, se giró en redondo para encararla. La abrazó y luego la besó.

Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que las fuerzas de Hermione por mantenerse en pie fueron debilitándose. Ron la miró ceñudo.

-Deberías estar en la cama.- le reprochó.

-Y tú conmigo.- le dijo acariciando suavemente su mejilla.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa amor?

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó tratando de que su voz sonara despreocupada.- Todo está bien.

-No, no lo está.- le decía buscando su mirada que le rehuía. Algo pasa, ¿te preocupa algo? Y no lo niegues, porque te conozco perfectamente bien y sé que algo está pasando contigo.

Ron reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Hermione, de verdad que no pasa nada..- insistió, por nada del mundo quería que Hermione supiera que Madison y Dominika estaban en Londres., sin embargo, lo que él no se esperaba era que ya lo supiera.

-Sino me lo quieres decir, no importa.- dijo un poco molesta,- pero te digo que creo saber que es lo que te tiene así: cabizbajo, sombrío, hasta molesto podría decirte…- hizo una pausa y antes de que Ron le dijera lo que pensaba de su de descripción, ella añadió: -Es por ella, ¿no?- Ron puso cara de incredulidad- Sé que están en Londres.

¡Perfecto! ¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado? Fácil, ya que después de todo Hermione no eran de esas que por tener licencia se desligaba completamente del trabajo, no al contrario, ella siempre paraba pendiente de todo lo que ocurría ya que su función como jefa del departamento de misterios, esa era una de sus obligaciones. Y fue mientras se comunicaba con su asistente Susan Bones cuando supo que el reconocido _Grupo de Evanna, _habían sido invitados para participar en una conferencia de seguridad de interés mundial.

Cuando lo supo, los amargos recuerdos vinieron a ella provocando que su malestar por el embarazo empeorara. Ginny le había dicho: _tienes que estar tranquila y no angustiarte de esa manera. No es bueno para ti y el bebé._

¡Como si fuera tan fácil! Hermione estaba que temblaba de solo imaginarse de que Ron y la tal Madison se volvieran a ver, sin embargo, debido a los sucesos acontecidos (de los cuales no estaba para nada agradecida) Ron se mantenía alejado del ministerio y por lo tanto de ella. No obstante, un día después de que se establecieran en _Azul, _de un momento a otro Ron cambio. Estaba como inquieto, alterado. Entonces Hermione no albergó duda al pensar que Ron y Madison se habían encontrado. Se deprimió un poco pensando en lo que pasaría en adelante y sin embargo, Ron no le daba motivos para pensar mal en él pese a estar perturbado.

Esa misma perturbación no le había estado dejando dormir bien. Llevaba varias noches que no dormía bien. Cada cuanto se levantaba e iba a la ventana a contemplar el paisaje y luego, cuando se cansaba regresaba y se metía a la cama con ella. La abrazaba y le besaba suavemente para no despertarla mientras le decía que la amaba.

Para Ron lo más importante en su vida eran Hermione y su hijo. No había nadie más afuera que le importara a él. Pero tenía una hija, ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso no pensaba nunca hacerse cargo de ella? No es que no le importara la niña, después de todo un hijo es un hijo, es solo que Dominika no era hija de Hermione., ¿Y eso importaba? A Ron sí, pero a Hermione no.

-A pesar de todo es tu hija.- le decía una vez que se sentaran y hablaran del tema. Al final Hermione se había salido con la suya para que Ron le confesara de que su malestar se debía a la presencia de Madison y Dominika: _No quiero que eso te haga daño._ A Hermione le enterneció su preocupación, no por eso dejó de pensar que era un maldad de Ron dedicarle siquiera un minuto de su tiempo para saber como estaba su hija.

-Pero es tu hija.

-¡Ya lo sé!- exclamó- Es por eso que le paso una mensualidad.

Hermione lo miró ceñuda.

-Como si eso fuera suficiente.

Ahora con el ceño fruncido era él.

-Hermione, no empecemos.

-Solo digo lo que pienso.- le señaló.- Debes acercarte a ella.- se refería a la niña.- Te necesita.

Ron permaneció en silencio incrédulo. Sinceramente no se esperaba que Hermione le dijera cosa semejante, ¿Qué debería hacer? Por el momento nada, más adelante quién sabe, pero por ahora…

-Lo pensaré.

Hermione lo miró exasperada, pero no hizo ningún comentario ya que al menos había logrado algo. Decidió meterse a la cama, sin embargo, antes de que siquiera llegara, Ron la detuvo y la abrazó para luego devorarle la boca hambriento.

-Ron, ¿ue haces?- inquirió en un murmullo aunque sabía lo que su marido estaba tramando.

-Te voy a hacer el amor.

-Ron…

-Seré suave. Te lo prometo.

Pero eso a Hermione no le importaba, de hecho no le importaba que el le quitara su camisola sin su permiso y que la alzara y la llevara a la cama, que comenzara a recorrer su cuerpo y redescubriera sus zonas privadas, que la penetrara y que le hiciera el amor tal como se lo había prometido. Lo que a Hermione le importaba era el porqué.

No se lo preguntó. Era mejor no hacerlo ya que no quería malograr ese momento, pero la duda quedó y los sentimientos se vieron perturbados por una sombra del pasado.

ooooooooo

Eran casi las 6 de la mañana cuando un ruido proveniente de la sala despertó a Nicholas. Sobresaltado miró hacia la puerta de la habitación y luego el lugar en el que su mujer había estado dormida junto a él.

Lindsay no estaba.

Maldiciendo entre dientes se puso de pie y se colocó una sábana alrededor de la cintura. No tenía tiempo para vestirse. Luego abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido mientras sujetaba la varita preparado para lo que tenga que acontecer. No había luz en el corredor pero sí una tenue luz proveniente de la sala. se acercó sin bajar la guardia y entonces oyó voces.

Pasos.

-De verdad que n o entiendo porqué se te ha dado esta misión si eres una inútil buena para nada.- se escuchó una voz femenina que inmediatamente Nicholas reconoció.- Pero sabes algo princesita, tus días están contados.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu lo dices zorra?

-Aunque no lo creas, solo basta con que le diga a Greg tu secreto y estás acabada corazón.

El ambiente se puso tenso. Nicholas podía adivinar cual debía ser la cara que en esos momentos tenía Lindsay. Debería ser igual a la suya reflejada en la ventana, pues sabía con qué la estaban amenazando.

-Si se te ocurre abrir tu maldita boca antes de que Greg me coja yo te cojo y te mato.- le advirtió Lindsay.

La mujer se rió estrepitosamente.

-Ya basta. - se escuchó esta vez una voz masculina.- Déjala en paz Romilda.

La aludida resopló pero ya no dijo nada más. Se alejó de los hermanos mientras empezaba un recorrido por el departamento.

Jordan dijo:- Tengo ordenes para ti.

-¿Qué clase de ordenes?- peguntó sin mucho interés ya que su mirada estaba fija sobre Romilda que iba y venía por el departamento como si fuera suyo.

-Greg quiere que busques a Black y lo reconquistes.

-¡¿Qué?!

Si Lindsay no daba crédito a lo que oía menos lo hacía Nicholas.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiere que estés dentro de la propiedad de Potter_._

-Pero yo…

-Greg piensa que si lo logras podrás frustrar cualquier plan que Potter tenga en mente para alejarlo de su objetivo.

¡Definitivamente estaban locos! Sobre todo Greg. ¡Diablos! ¿Que podía hacer? Negarse eso tenía que hacer, sin embargo, no lo hizo ya que otro asunto ocupó su mente. Y al juzgar por la expresión de su cara, Jordan le dijo sin que ella formulara la pregunta:

-Es obvio. Greg se ha dado cuenta que sigue enamorado de ti y quiere aprovechar ese asunto para que lo engatuses.

¿Obvio? No lo podía creer si siempre habían sido muy cuidadosos cuando se encontraban públicamente. ¡Maldición!

-¿Así? ¿Cómo pues si tienes la amabilidad de explicármelo?

-Ábrete de piernas, verás que eso funciona.- le dijo Romilda.

-¡Cierra el pico!- exclamaron los dos hermanos al unísono.

Divertida, Romilda ya no dijo nada y siguió con su recorrido mientras Jordan habló nuevamente.

-El cómo y cuándo va de ti, pero tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Y si me niego?

-No tienes elección, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Se hizo un terrible silencio entre ellos dos. Se miraban a los ojos con enfado y desafío. Lindsay sabía que no tenía alternativa y le gustara o no la idea tenía que hacerlo. _Por Nicholas y Benjamín, _se recordó. Estuvo a punto de aceptar la orden designada cuando el grito de Romilda la interrumpió.

-¡Tú!

Y luego se escuchó algo muy parecido al disparo de una arma que alertó a los dos hermanos. Ambos corrieron hacia la dirección por donde Romilda había desaparecido.

Hacia el corredor.

Lindsay palideció ya que por ahí estaba el dormitorio donde había dejado a Nicholas bien dormidito, ¿se habría despertado y por lo tanto salido de la habitación en su busca y Romilda se había topado con él? al parecer eso había ocurrido y ahora jordan estaba a un paso de descubrir lo mismo.

¡Y ella sin poder hacer nada!

-¿Pero que rayos…?

Habían llegado, y no había rastro alguno de Nicholas. En el corredor solo estaban Romilda muerta de miedo, acurrucada contra la pared temblando mientras que a sus pies meneando la cola se encontraba un Gran Danés color negro.

-¡Quítenlo! ¡Aléjenlo de mi!- gimoteaba Romilda.

-¡Es solo un perro! ¿No me digas que les tienes miedo?

-¡Odio a los perros!- chilló mientras sacudía la varita sin saber apuntar.

Jordan resopló mientras que Lindsay miraba al perro con total perplejidad preguntándose de dónde había salido y cómo es que estaba dentro del departamento. Se le quedó mirando más fijamente tratando de hallar una explicación. El perro entonces se giró hacia ella la miró con sus penetrantes ojos mientras meneaba la cola y lanzaba ladridos fieros contra los visitantes.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

-No sabía que tuvieras un perro.- le dijo Jordan a su lado. Ella tampoco lo sabía.- ¿Desde cuando lo tienes?

Tenía que improvisar rápidamente.

-No mucho.- dijo- Lo… encontré en la calle, y cuando le di de comer me siguió hasta el edificio. Me dio mucha pena dejarlo… solo.

-¿Cómo se llama?- quiso saber acercándose con cautela al animal que no se mostraba nada amigable con él.

-¡Zadisth!- exclamó recordando al personaje de una novela que estaba leyendo.

-Es magnifico.- dijo Jordan apreciando al animal. Lindsay sabía la afición de su hermano por los perros. – sería genial llevármelo una tarde de estas a cazar.

-Eso será imposible.- dijo Lindsay inmediatamente y añadió rápidamente ante la mirada suspicaz de su hermano.- A Zadisth no le gusta estar con otra persona que no sea yo.

Y por el tono con que lo dijo le dejó bien claro a su hermano que nunca lo tendría.

-Es una lástima.- dijo este sonriente.- En fin, a lo que vine.- la miró fríamente.- ¿Aceptarás las órdenes?

¿Tenía opción?

-Lo haré. Aunque la verdad no veo como podré lograrlo. Sabes perfectamente que las cosas entre él y yo terminaron muy mal.

Jordan sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Eso lo sé, por ese mismo motivo traje a Romilda conmigo ya que quería ser ella misma quien te diera el arma.

¿Arma? ¿Qué arma?

-Una _poción de amor_.

Después de que Jordan fuera el que al final le entregara la poción a Lindsay y le explicara como usarla, ya que Romilda aún estaba aterrada con la presencia del perro, se marcharon con una última advertencia.

-Recuerda lo que está en juego.

Y cuando Jordan cerró la puerta tras de sí, Nicholas volvió a su estado normal.

-"_Recuerda lo que está en juego_" ¡Vaya estúpido!- dijo acercándose a Lindsay y quitándole la poción de las manos.- Me pregunto si no estará envenenada.

Ella lo miraba con curiosidad y… enojada!

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó él cuando se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué si me pasa algo?- su tono era irónico.- ¿Tú que crees?- Nicholas se encogió de hombros con carita inocentona lo que hacía verse tan adorable además de fantástico ya que estando completamente denudo como estaba…- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras animago?

-Ah.- caía en la cuenta.- No podía.- Lindsay lo miró inquisidora.- Es una de las reglas.- le dijo refiriéndose al cuartel y dando por zanjado el asunto. Lindsay supo que ya no debía insistir.

-Me diste un susto.- le dijo con cierta severidad. Enarcando una ceja él se le acercó y la rodeo con sus brazos para apretarla contra su cuerpo desnudo.

-No fui yo quien se levantó al amanecer para hacer cosas malas.- dijo con toda inocencia.

Lindsay hizo una mueca incómoda.

-No tengo otra opción.

El rostro de nicholas se ensombreció con la recomendación de Jordan. ¡Maldición! Ese sujeto se las iba a pagar todas.

-¿sabes?- le dijo una vez cómodos en el sofá de la sala.- Lo que tu hermano te ha pedido es una excelente oportunidad para llevarte conmigo a azul, así ya no habría nada sospechoso.

-¡Como si fuera tan fácil!- le palmeó suavemente el hombro.- Se supone que no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

-Bueno, eso puede cambiar, ¿verdad?- le enseñaba el frasquito de la poción.- Creo que deberíamos empezar esta misma mañana,

-No estarás hablando en serio…

-Muy enserio amor.

Lindsay lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué tal si está envenenado?

Nicholas sonrió.

-Bueno, contaré con que estés a mi lado para evitar que estire la pata.

Lindsay lo miró irritada.

-¡Esto no es un juego Nicholas!

Intentó apartarse de él, pero este se lo impidió y la aprisiono entre su cuerpo y el sofá.

-Soy conciente de eso cariño, pero no crees que tiene que ser así.

El condenado tenía tanta razón… ¡Demonios! En momentos como le daban ganas de matarlo.

-Dejémoslo estar, cariño.

-Nicholas…

-Por favor…- se acomodaba a su cuerpo. Hundía su rostro en la garganta femenina y deslizaba sus labios hacia sus pechos…- No digas nada y aprovechemos esta oportunidad para estar juntos. Tú, yo, Benjamín…

Con tal argumento, ¿tenía opción?

Oooooooo

La mañana era fresca, así pues resultó agradable la caminata hacia el río y luego un partido de quidditch: _chicos vs. chicas. _

Harry no recordaba haberse divertido tanto como en esos momentos así como estaba seguro que Ginny tampoco lo había hecho en años. Los niños reían y gritaban felices de verse volando en los cielos tan alto como sus padres los llevaran. ¿Podía haber algo tan divertido en el mundo como aquello? Nop! Definitivamente. Por un lado, James estaba fascinado con Harry por como volaba y como con tanta facilidad atrapaba la snitch arrebatándole en sus narices a su madre, quien obviamente ofuscada le guitoneaba que al menos le dejara atrapar una sola vez la snitch. Por otro lado estaba Lily, que a pesar de estar perdiendo gracias a la rapidez de su padre para atrapar la pelotita dorada, brillaba de felicidad ya que su mamá era excelente volando y metía muchos goles a los aros de su papá,- _Mejor que la tía Mina,- _pensó.

-¿No te dije nunca que jugué quidditch?- le dijo Ginny cuando se hubieron tumbado en la hierba bajo un árbol después de haber perdido por quien sabe cuanta vez contra Harry y James.

-Hum…! Creo que sí.- dijo la pequeña tratando de hacer memoria.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa.- le dijo Ginny y le miró con una sonrisa de complicidad. Lily le sonrió aún más fascinada, con la carita roja debido a la excitación del momento.

-Ejem, ejem… ¿siguen molestas?- preguntó Harry uniéndose a ellas después de haber dado una vuelta con James por el terreno.

Ninguna respondió. James y Harry se miraron y el más pequeño exclamó: _¡mujeres! No saben perder.- _añadió.

Harry no pudo evitar matarse de risa mientras que Ginny y lily los miraban con la cara ceñuda.

-Creo que ciertas personas van a quedarse sin almuerzo.- le dijo Ginny a Lily quien asintió enérgica.

-Sip, y los estoy mirando con mis ojos.- decía.

-¡Oh, por favor! Es solo un juego.- Exclamó Harry divertido. Ginny le lanzó una mirada fulminante.- ¡Okay! Ya entendí el mensaje.

Harry suspiró y miró a James para decirle.

-Ves lo que te digo.- James asentía y miraba a su mamá.- Pero con todo y eso la amo.

James y Lily se sonrojaron levemente. Se miraron, y mientras lily sonreía, James se mostraba incomodo por la situación. Por otro lado, Ginny le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Harry: _mucho cuidado con lo que dices._

Él le sonrió picaramente y le mandó un beso volado. Y otro y otro… Se le veía patético, pero adorable. Patéticamente adorable. Ginny ya no se pudo contener y rió.

-Está bien, les perdono pero sólo por esta vez.- carraspeó y miró a Harry significativamente.- ¿Prefieres que sea ahora o después de almorzar?

No se lo pensó dos veces. Era ahora o nunca.

-Ahora.

Ginny suspiró. Ella también creía que era mejor no dar tantas vueltas.

-James, Lily, hay algo muy importante que Harry y yo queremos hablar con ustedes.

Los ojos de Lily brillaron de felicidad.

-¿Se van a casar?

-No querida.- dijo Ginny y añadió.- pero no te pongas triste que lo que tu papá y yo les vamos a decir es algo mucho más importante que eso que te hará mucho más feliz que el hecho de que nos casemos.

Para Lily no había nada más importante que ese hecho, sin embargo, decidió estarse calladita y escuchar lo que sus papis les iban a decir.

Harry y Ginny se miraron. Harry asintió y Ginny respiró profundamente antes de explicarles que iba a contarles _la historia de H y G._

_**Había una vez un chico y una chica llamados H y G. Estos chicos cuando tenían entre 15 y 16 años se dieron cuanta que se querían muchísimo, no como amigos ni mucho menos como hermanos, sino como un chico y una chica que están dispuestos a pasar el restos de sus vidas juntos. Así pues, se hicieron enamorados. **_

_**Pasaron muchos años y ellos seguían juntos y más que felices. H adoraba a G, y viceversa. Pero un día, G recibió una carta para que fuera a Francia a estudiar. H no quería que se vaya, pero al final H la dejó ir ya que comprendió que sería egoísta de su parte no dejar que G cumpliera su sueño de convertirse en una gran sanadora.**_

_**H y G se mantuvieron en contacto durante todo el tiempo que pasaron alejados. En sus tiempos libres, H iba a Francia a visitar a G y se quedaba con ella a pasar los fines de semana.**_

_**El tiempo siguió pasando y las cosas entre H y G seguían de maravilla, pero un día G recibe una noticia: I**__ba a ser mamá. __**Inmediatamente creyó que debía decírselo a H así que le mandó una carta para que se vieran en casa de él. sin embargo, el día que G fue a casa de H, descubre que este le había engañado con otra persona. G muy triste y dolida se marcha de la casa y después de la ciudad… En realidad decide desaparecer de la vida de todos incluyendo de su familia.**_

_**Tiempo después, G, que estaba esperando a los hijos de H, es llevada a un hospital para que tuviera a sus hijos. J y L, así les puso G a sus niños. Después de algunos días, cuando ella ya se podía ir con sus hijos a casa, unos hombres malos vinieron y le quitaron a su hija y le dijeron a G que su hijita, L, se había ido al cielo. G estaba muy triste por eso, así que dispuesta a que no le quitaran a J huyo con él.**_

_**Un bueno amigo de G, AD, le ayudó y la protegió durante muchos años, hasta que un día el buen AD también fue al cielo.**_

-¡Que triste!- exclamó Lily.- Pobre G. se quedó solita.

-No.- dijo Harry.- verán, antes de que AD muriera lo arregló todo para que G fuera con un amigo suyo ya que estaba completamente seguro de que cuidaría de ella hasta con su vida si era necesario…

_**-**_Esta historia me parece conocida.- dijo James tratando de hacer memoria.

-Quizá.- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa un poco triste ya que ella era la protagonista de la historia que estaba contando.

-¿Y que pasó después cuando G fue con el amigo de AD?- preguntó Lily.

Ginny suspiró antes de responder.

-Estaba furiosa, ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque el amigo de AD era H.

Los dos niños abrieron la boca por la sorpresa.

_**G no quería que H cuidara de ella y de J ya que después de lo que él le hizo, engañarla con otra persona, no lo quería ni ver. H que había estado feliz de volver a verla ya que pensó que ella se había ido al cielo, no entendía porque ella lo odiaba tanto hasta que lo supo.**_

_**H le dijo que nunca le había engañado con otra persona. Pero G no le creía. Desesperado, H buscó la forma de que G creyera en su inocencia. Y un día G descubre que H tenía razón. Él nunca le había engañado.**_

_**-**_¿Y que paso? ¿se hicieron novios otra vez?- preguntó Lily con la esperanza de que H y G terminaran juntito.

-No.- dijo Ginny.- H y G no se hicieron novios ya que había otras cosas aún por aclarar. Verás, H no sabía que G tuvo a sus hijos, J y L.

-Pero cuando lo supo estaba más que feliz de que J fuera su hijo aunque este no lo quisiera.

-¿Y por qué J no quería a H?- preguntó muy interesado James…

-Porque J pensaba que H era malo y porque no sabía que era su padre.

-Ah.

-Por eso, H no estaba muy seguro de contarle la verdad ya que tenía miedo de que lo rechazara, así que decidió que primero tenía que ganarse su cariño y amistad para poderle decir quien era.

-¿Y lo hizo?

-Lo está haciendo ahora.

James miró confundido a Harry.

-James, la historia de H y G, es mi historia y…_,- _intentaba explicar Ginny.

-Y la mía.- completó Harry.- Yo soy H y tu mamá es G y tu eres J.

-James…- continuó Ginny nerviosa.- lo que queremos decirte es que… Harry es tu papá.

Oooooooooooo

N/A: Hum…! Me preguntó que estará pensando mi público con respecto a este fin… bueno pues, ya lo sabré cuando me dejen sus reviews.

(Autora mas tranquila después del ataque de histeria sufrido al principio)

Solo una ultima cosa, no se preocupen que por NINGUN motivo dejare de escribir este fic. NO lo volveré a abandonar, pero para eso necesitare el apoyo, la comprensión y el aguante de todos ustedes, a quienes les debo el lugar que he ganado.

Un beso y saludo a todos.

Y gracias.

RosAngels.


	18. Confesiones

¡Hola! ¿Se acuerdan de mi? Sí, yo. La misma. Er... Ha pasado tanto tiempo, DEMASIADO, desde la ultima vez que subí un capitulo, así que entenderé si deciden dejar de leer. No obstante, eso no va a detenerme, ya que hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla. Por otro lado, a los que han decidido seguir apoyándome (después de haberles dado la opción de abandonarme), les pediré paciencia.

No cuento con mucho tiempo para sentarme a escribir pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Creo que ya lo saben. Pero para que estén tranquilos ya tengo terminado el capitulo 19, que solo publicare cuando termine el capitulo 20. Espero que comprendan. Bueno sin mas, me despido y les dejo este capitulo.

_18-Confesiones._

Cuando Harry y Ginny decidieron contarle la verdad a James, lo hicieron como si se tratara de un cuento de manera que el pequeño pudiera entender, comprender que tenía un padre. Un padre que no supo que tenía un hijo, pero que al saberlo fue el hombre más feliz del mundo a pesar de todo el rechazo y la antipatía que el pequeño le demostraba. Bueno, es que no sabía que era su papá, pero si lo hubiera sabido, ¿le habría aceptado como tal? ¡¿Quién sabe?! El caso es que ahora que sabía la verdad debía aceptarla porque ya quería a Harry, lo consideraba su amigo y lo admiraba y… y Harry era súper y al niño le gustaba estar con él.

Y Harry lo sabía por eso decidió contarle de una vez por toda la verdad, porque James lo iba a aceptar, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad James? ¿Verdad?

Pero él estaba ahí frente a Harry con los ojos llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad. Lo miraba sin parpadear como si estuviera asimilando un trago agridulce.

-Mi papá…-dijo con la voz ronquita por sorpresa.

-James…- le llamó Ginny suavemente, pero James no le respondió.

-James, sé que esto puede ser un poco difícil de aceptar pero…- Harry movido por un impulso se inclinó sobre él cogiendo sus manitas entre las suyas, James aún de piedra solo miraba a Harry. No podía hacer otra cosa que eso.

"_Bueno, al menos no salió corriendo_"- se dijo Harry pensando en el horrible sueño que había tenido.

-James, amor, sé que te dije que no tenías un padre, pero la verdad es que… bueno yo creí que Harry me había engañado por eso es que no te había dicho nada y a él tampoco.

¿Harry era su papá? ¿Entonces era verdad? No podía creerlo. Su mamá le había dicho: _Tú no tienes papá, _cuando una vez hace mucho tiempo le preguntó por su papá. _¿Está en el cielo? Tampoco. _No entendió, pero eso no importaba porque al fin de cuentas, como él quería un papá pensó en Raphael. Yup, quería que él fuera su papá, pero ahora que ya sabía que tenía un papá… no es que no le gustara la idea pero, el solo pensar que había sido un niño malo con Ha… con su pa… con Ha... ¡aish! Ni idea de cómo llamarlo. Suspiró. Sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas no sabiendo que hacer.

Harry miraba a su hijo con aprensión. Dudaba mucho de que James lo aceptara dada las sucesos pasados. Le preocupaba que sus esfuerzos para ganarse su cariño y respeto no fueran suficientes. ¿Qué podía hacer? Miró a Ginny en busca de apoyo. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Suspiró; se acercó a ellos con la intención de aplacar la tensión formada en torno.

-James, si estás molesto por… todo esto, por favor no te enojes con Harry sino conmigo porque yo soy la única responsable de todo.

James la miró. Lagrimas recorriendo su redondo rostro pecoso. Sus ojos azul verdosos estaban nublados por la confusión, pero de ahí a estar molesto…

-Yo quería que Raphael sea mi papá.- dijo sinceramente no siendo conciente del daño que provocaba en Harry.

Le soltó las manos y miró a cualquier lado manos a James para que el dolor y la decepción no se viera en su rostro.

-James, tu ya tienes un padre y es Harry.

-Ya sé- dijo asintiendo.- pero yo _quería_ que Raphael sea mi papá.- insistió y luego añadió-, pero ya no. Ahora me gusta más Harry que Raphael.

Harry no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo, ¿acaso sería verdad? Es decir, su hijo ya no quería a Raphael como padre sino a él…¡Por Merlín! Eso sería fantástico, sería maravillosos, sería… su corazón latía a mil por hora tanto que dolía, pero no de ese tipo de dolores que te hace la persona más infeliz del mundo sino todo lo contrario, dolía de felicidad y dicha. ¡Su hijo lo quería! ¡Lo quería!

Ginny sabía que la reciente declaración de James estaba haciendo inmensamente feliz a Harry, por lo que compartía ese júbilo con él, sin embargo, también sabía que no podían tomarse tan a la ligera esa no tan esperada confesión.

-James, podrías decirnos ¿Por qué ahora te gusta más Harry que Raphael?-era una pregunta definitiva que necesitaba una respuesta definitiva.

El pequeño pareció un poco confundido. Miró a Harry aún con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas. Él le miraba con esperanza, como si estuviera esperando que le dijera algo importantísimo, ¿acaso tenía que ver con la pregunta de su mamá? James no lo sabía, sin embargo, debido a ello, a que Harry lo miraba esperanzadísimo decidido a confesar el sentimiento que le provocaba Harry.

-Me gusta Harry.- confesó-, antes no porque yop pensaba que era malo, ahora ya nop. Ahora me gusta.- y al decir esto sus mejillas se comenzaron a teñir de rojo. Ya no había lagrimas en sus ojos.

Ni Harry ni Ginny se atrevieron a preguntar porque James creía que su papá era malo ya que era más que obvio que Raphael era el responsable. Harry no entendía porque tanta mala leche por parte de Sanabria. De verdad que ya estaba harto así que en ese mismo momento decidió que cuando tuviera la oportunidad iba a exigirle una explicación, ahora lo importante era el presente y lo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-James…- comenzó Harry.- Sé que te di motivos para que pensaras que lo que Raphael te dijo era verdad, pero créeme que así como tu madre tenía sus motivos para estar furiosa conmigo, yo también los tenía, yo… antes de creer que tu mamá había muerto, pensé que ella no me quería, que quería a otro. Yo… me equivoqué como ella conmigo.- pausa mientras miraba la carita asombrada de su hijo. No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente.- Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría contarte con respecto a mi historia con tu madre, pero creo que aún no es el momento. Quizá cuando seas grande y puedas entender mejor las cosas…

-Yo ya soy grande.- dijo un poco ofendido James.

-Sé que lo eres, pero no lo suficiente.- le recordó. James se sonrojo un poco más.- Aún hay cosas que niños _grandes _como tú aún no comprenden y la verdad es que me gustaría que cuando tuvieras la edad suficiente nos podamos sentar a conversar Ginny, tú, yo, Lily…

Y hablando de Lily, la sola mención les hizo recordar a los dos padres que se habían olvidado de la pequeña por completo. Sus miradas buscaron a la niña y la hallaron sentadita en la hierba bastante apartada de ellos. los miraba con ojitos tristes ya que era muy probable que lo estuviera, pero, ¿Por qué? Porque ahora que sabía que James tenía una mamá y un papá de verdad, ella no tenía nada. Excepto por su papá que si era de verdad, ¿no?

Ginny le tendió la mano para que se la tomara. Lily mostró un poco indecisa antes de corresponder al llamado de su madre, pero cuando lo hizo la tristeza que se veía en su carita se desvaneció al instante que Ginny la abrazara.

-¿Por qué estabas tan lejos mi chiquita?- ¡como le gustaba a Lily que su mamá le dijera_ mi chiquita!._

-No sé.- confesó la pequeña mientras se abrazaba un poco más fuerte a su madre.

Harry y Ginny se miraron ya que conocían perfectamente ese comportamiento causado por los celos. Sonrieron, ya que sabían cual era el remedio para curar ese mal, pero antes…

-James, dime algo, tú… quieres que yo sea tu papá.

James lo miró un poco confundido.

-Pero tú ya eres mi pa…- no completó la palabra ya que se sentía raro.

-Sí, sí- dijo Harry comprendiendo lo que su hijo quería decir.- pero tú…, es decir, ¿me aceptas? - Tenía que preguntárselo y saber de lo contrario se volvería loco.

El niño lo miró con sus penetrantes ojazos azul verdosos antes de responderle.

-No sé.- dijo tímidamente. La verdad era que aún no asimilaba del todo bien que Harry era su padre de verdad, no es que no le gustara la idea era solo que no se lo esperaba pese a estar escuchando casi a diario que se convertiría en su papá cuando se casara con su mamá. La idea ya le comenzaba a gustar desde antes de saber quien era, entonces no había problema, ¿verdad?

-Sé que te será difícil, pero estoy convencido que con el tiempo me verás como tu padre.

James hizo una pequeña mueca de duda. Miró a su madre que le dijo _compórtate, _con la mirada. Suspiró y miró a su padre que le sonreía comprensivamente. Asintió y luego dijo:

-¿Tengo que llamarte papá?- Buena pregunta. Harry ya sabía lo que tenía que responder.

-No, si no quieres. – pausa, ¡Diablos! Claro que quería que lo llamara papá, pero era, mejor no presionarlo. Sabía que la situación estaba siendo nada fácil para James que creyó casi toda su vida que no tenía papá. – Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos- le dijo revoloteando su pelo azabache tan igual al suyo.

-Si quiero.- dijo James sin pensárselo. Harry le sonrió, y sin poder aguantárselo más lo abrazó y besó su frente. Y James cohibido no supo si corresponderle el abrazo.

Y Harry lo entendía.

Y Ginny creía que las cosas no pudieron salir mejor de lo que pensaba.

Y Lily sentía un poquito de envidia porque James tenía un papá y una mamá de verdad, y ella no.

O eso creía hasta que Harry y Ginny les recordó a ambos que en _la historia de HG, _se mencionó que G había tenido dos hijitos y creyó que uno de ellos había muerto.

-Mi melliza.- dijo James asintiendo, él sí que se sabía esa historia por eso captó esa parte de la historia rápidamente.

-¿Qué es una melliza?- preguntó Lily que no recordaba haber escuchado esa palabra.

-Es cuando en la pancita de tu mamá hay dos bebés.- explicó James recordando lo que su tía Laura le había dicho alguna vez.

-¿Se vale eso?- preguntó Lily medio confundida.

-Sí que se puede, yo tuve una melliza, pero los malos se la llevaron y por eso ella está en el cielo.- contó el pequeño.

-Eso fue lo que nos hicieron creer- dijo Ginny armándose de paciencia para comenzar con una explicación un tanto complicada. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó, y con la ayuda de Harry, entre los dos le hicieron saber a Lily que ella era la melliza de James. La hijita de HG, de Harry y Ginny que creyeron que estaba en el cielo.

-¿Tu eres mi mamita de verdad?- parecía que eso era lo único que a Lily le importaba, que Ginny era su mamá de verdad. La mamita que ella quería y que deseaba que se casara con su papá.

Ginny y Lily se abrazaron felices y lloraron mientras disfrutaban de ese reencuentro entre madre e hija, porque al final de cuentas eso eran, ¿Verdad? Harry y James miraban toda la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se miraron y sonrieron aún más,

-Creo que Lily ya no me va a caer tan pesada.- decía el niño mientras que por un impulso que no entendía se abrazó a su padre y disfruto de la escena con mucha más entusiasmo.

Esa tarde, lo Potter disfrutaron de un picnic familiar que nunca, pese a los años venideros, olvidarían.

ooooooooo

Dominica Weasley.

No es que Ron no hubiera tenido ganas de conocer a su hija antes dado que todo un continente los separaba. Solo una vez la había visto cuando nació y de ahí... pues bien, había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de recuperar a Hermione. Su hogar.

Sin embargo, ahora que ella estaba en Londres ya no había ninguna excusa para un encuentro.

Hermione lo insto.

Ron no estaba muy seguro.

-Pero es tu hija. Deben conocerse. Pasar algún tiempo juntos.

Buen punto.

-¿Vienes conmigo?- le preguntó a Hermione cuando terminó de hablar con Madison y pedirle que se vieran en un parque muggle.

-No. Esto es algo que debes hacer tu solo.

-Pero...

-Estaré bien.

Pero Ron sabía que por dentro, Hermione se estaba trepando de las paredes. No estaba bien. No después de lo que le había hecho, y lo ultimo que quería era darle mas motivos para hacerlo.

-No tardaré.

Ella solo le sonrió suavemente antes de regresar a su novela de _Sherrilyn Kenyon _(1).

Ron se encontró con Madison a la hora acordada. Ella estaba sentada en una banca muy cerca de una fuente observando a Dominica quien a penas y daba sus primeros pasos. Ron decidió demorarse un poco antes de acercarse a ellas. Deseaba observar por unos instantes a su hija. Era tan hermosa. ¡Dios! Tenía el cabello rojo zanahoria característico de su familia. Ojitos azules zafiro como los suyos delineadas por largas y rizadas pestañas. Y las pequitas que resaltaban de su nariz... eran realmente divinas.

Deseando poder tomarla en sus brazos, Ron avanzo.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que Ron y Madison se vieron por última vez que ninguno supo que otra cosa decir. Por un lado, Ron estaba completamente conciente que Madison seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba. ¡Uh, si! Madison era el tipo de mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener atada a su vida – _como yo en mi momento – _pensó mientras le daba una mirada concienzuda, no obstante, eso era antes de que por poco perdiera lo que mas le importaba en su vida. Hermione. Patrick. No, definitivamente no volvería a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. No después de todo lo que habría tenido que pasar para recuperar a su familia.

Madison. había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo volver a verlo que ahora que lo tenía frente a ella no sabía como actuar. ¡Bueno, quién podría! Ron era tan guapo, tan varonil, tan sexy... cualquier mujer en sus cinco sentidos podría enloquecer por él. – _como yo lo hice – _había estado tan enamorada de él que, en su afán por conseguir su corazón hizo de todo para atarlo a ella. Se embarazo. Sin embargo, eso no sirvió de nada porque al final, Ron prefirió a su esposa y al hijo que tuvieron que a ella.

-¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunto Ron como para romper el hielo.

Madison se encogió de hombros suavemente.

-_Extrañándote_. – quiso decirle, pero seguramente si le decía eso, Ron se iba y ahí sí no lo volvería a ver nunca. – Supongo que bien, no me quejo.

Ok. Eso era todo.

Asintiendo, Ron posó sus ojos sobre la pequeña Dominica quien caminaba hacia él sujetándose del borde de la banca.

Madison tomó de la mano de su hija y la condujo mas cerca de Ron.

-¡Mira quien está aquí! – decía – Es papá.

-Pa-pá. – repitió la niña

-Sí, papá.

La niña se le quedó mirando con ojazos vivarachos. Ron se hincó frente a ella le sonrió.

-Hola, bebé.

-Pa-pá. – repitió la pequeña.

A Ron se le encogió el corazón.

Quiso abrazarla. Apapucharla. ¿se dejaría? Miró a Madison y esta le dijo:

-Le gusta que la carguen y le digan muñequita.

Ron volvió a sonreír y siguió el consejo de Madison.

Y desde el momento en que tomo a su hija entre sus brazos, deseó nunca mas separarse de ella. La amaba. Sip, definitivamente, no iba a volver a abandonarla. Y nada, ni siquiera el atlántico se iba a interponer entre ellos.

A Madison se le encogió el corazón al ser testigo de tan bella escena. Tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. No quería manchar el precioso momento que estaba viviendo junto a las dos personas que mas amaba. ¡Dios! Como deseaba que las cosas hubiesen sido igual desde un comienzo. Solo ellos tres.

"_No seas estúpida Madison_" – le dijo una vocecita interior – "_Estaba escrito que desde el comienzo tu y Ron nunca estarían juntos_. _Él nunca te amo, solo se encapricho contigo, porque tu lo engatusaste._ " – aunque dolía, esa era la pura verdad.

Después de unos minutos mas con su hija, Ron las llevó de compras. Ron no dudo en costos por su hija. Le compro juguetes, ropa y alguno que otro accesorio y chucheria. Ron también se detuvo para comprarle algo a Hermione ya que no pudo evitar acordarse de ella cuando se vio frente a una tienda de Donut´s. Era su antojo del momento.

-Es para Patrick.- le dijo a Madison cuando esta le lanzo una mirada inquisidora. No quería decirle que era para Hermione, ya que no quería incomodarla.

Luego de las compras, fueron a comer algo. Realmente estaban hambrientos. Durante la comida, Ron se enteró de muchas cosas sobre su hija. De su fecha de cumpleaños. De las cosas que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba. De su serie de televisión favorita. Su cuento favorito. La canción con la que se ponía a bailar. En fin, un montón de cosas que a Ron le hubiese gustado experimentar de primera mano.

-Me habría gustado estar con ella desde el principio. – dijo al cabo de un rato.

-Pero no podías. – dijo Madison con cierto reproche en su voz que Ron prefirió ignorar.

-Pero en adelante será diferente. Claro que no podré ir siempre a América, pero las veces que pueda, no habrá ni un solo día que pase sin ver a mi hija.

A Madison le habría gustado decirle que si había una forma para que pasara mas tiempo con ella, pero sabía que si le decía eso, Ron terminaría por finalizar la salida y eso era lo que menos quería ya que se sentía tan bien estando en su compañía como si fueran una familia. Una de verdad.

-Siempre serás bien venido en mi casa.

-Ok. Gracias.

-Solo espero que eso no te genere problemas con Hermione.

-No veo ningún tipo de problemas, ya que Hermione es de esas personas que creen que uno debe abandonar a sus hijos. Además... – Ron decidió que lo que iba a decir a continuación, no iba a decirlo, así que cambió rápidamente el tema de conversación. - ¿Sabes? me gustaría que ella y Patrick se conocieran. Estoy seguro que harían buenas migas en el acto.

-Ok. No tengo problema con eso.

-Entonces, pasaré mañana por ella.

-Te estaremos esperando.

Ron hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

-Ya, pero, sabes, mañana es el cumpleaños de Joaquín. El hijo de Draco y Karmina, y como bien sabes será en azul y esto... estará TODA mi familia.

Bien, con eso le decía todo. Ella no estaba invitada y por lo tanto no le gusto para nada la idea. Y así se lo hizo saber a Ron.

-¿Por qué?

Porque no era buena idea. Simplemente eso. Ella no quería que su hija estuviera en la mira de todos, al menos no lejos de su protección.

-No sé, no quisiera incomodar a nadie.

-¡Bah! Dominica no va a incomodar a nadie. Estoy seguro que cuando la vean, todo el mundo va a adorarla.

-Yeah, si, claro. Y seguramente Hermione la vera con ojos de madre, ¿no?

Eso último, Madison no había querido decirlo en voz alta, pero bueno... y ahora Ron la estaba mirando mal. Adiós día feliz.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto severamente

-Eso, No quiero a Hermione cerca de mi hija_._

-Dame una razón mucho mas fuerte que esa Madison.

Ok. Si eso era lo que quería.

-Dominica, es hija de la ex amante de su marido. Fruto de una infidelidad. Dime, ¿Cómo crees que Hermione se sentirá cuando la vea? Yo no creo que se ponga muy feliz.

Esta bien, Ron ya lo había captado.

¡Perfecto! Eso era lo último que quería escuchar. Y con esto la salida se iba a la mierda.

-Hermione nunca le haría nada a Dominica

-Eso es lo que tu dices.

-Estoy seguro de ello.

-Pues, yo no. No quiero que mi hija tenga ningún tipo de acercamiento con Hermione.

Se hizo un horrible silencio mientras Ron sopesaba lo que Madison le acaba de decir. Hermione, nunca lastimaría a su hija. Definitivamente, Madison estaba equivocada, sobre todo porque Hermione había sido la mas interesada en que él se acercara a su hija. Pero, ¿quién iba a hacérselo entender?

Lo que empezó como un bonito paseo se convirtió en algo realmente incomodo y molesto.

-No quiero discutir por esto – dijo el pelirrojo pagando la cuenta que había pedido. – este día ha sido agradable mientras duro y pudo haber sido mejor si no habrías comenzado con esa tontería.

-No es una tontería y lo sabes.

-Por eso mismo. – suspiró con dolor de cabeza. – por que lo sé, me parece que es una tontería.

Tomo a su hija en brazos y le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

Sip, definitivamente, ahora que Dominica comenzaba a formar parte de su vida no iba a perderla. Lucharía por ella sí o sí. Y para empezar, él no estaba dispuesto a que nadie le tuviera que decir lo que debía o tenía que hacer.

Y así se lo dijo a Madison.

-Soy su padre y te guste o no, pasaré por ella mañana a las diez.

Ooooooooo

-...y por eso Lily y yo somos hermanos.

-¡Orales!

Muy a su estilo, Lily y James habían contado a sus amiguitos que eran hermanitos de verdad.

-¿Y que se siente?- pregunto Ludwika curiosa.

Lily y James se miraron por un breve momento antes de encogerse de hombros al unísono.

-No sé – dijo Lily algo confusa – yo siempre quise tener un hermanito para jugar y cuidar.

-Yo también. – dijo James mirándola y luego algo pensativo agregó – eres un poquito rarita, pero me gustas mucho hermanita. Creo que voy a quererte mucho y voy a cuidar de ti.

Esas palabras emocionaron a Lily que no se pudo contener y lo abrazó y lo besó.

-Yo también te quiero, aunque a veces eres un odioso.

James puso cara, pero de ahí se le paso cuando la risa de sus amigos se le pego.

-Yo tengo una, pero no la conozco. – dijo Patrick. – pero mi mamá dijo que mi papá iba a traerla un día.

-Ya quisiera yo tener un hermanito. – dijo Ludwika con una mueca – pero mi papito dice que primero debe conseguirse una novia, como yo ya no tengo mamá porque está en el cielo.

-Sip, un bebito no puede nacer si un papá y una mamá no su junta. – explicó Patrick.

-ahhh, entonces así funciona? – pregunto Joaquin – para tener un hermanito los papas tiene que estar juntos.

-Yo creo que sí.

Ok. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Entonces tenía que buscar a sus papás y pedirle que le hagan un hermanito.

Ooooooooo

Para nadie fue sorpresa cuando Nicholas llevo a Lindsay a cenar esa noche a azul para anunciar que eran pareja.

-¡Vaya! Ya me esperaba que terminaran liados, pero nunca creí que fuera tan rápido. – dijo Ron tranquilamente y todos los que los habían visto juntos le dieron la razón.

Ok. Según Nicholas y Lindsay nunca habían demostrado su amor en publico. Ellos siempre habían actuado fríos y distantes, como dos conocidos mas que no tenían nada en común.

-Bueno, en ese caso, espero que no les importe que ella se quede aquí, ¿verdad?

Nadie dijo que no. Y todos le dieron la bienvenida a Lindsay.

Todos menos Hermione, que no parecía nada contenta con su llegada.

"_Creo que ella sabe"_- pensó. Y así se lo hizo saber a Nicholas en un momento en el que se quedaron solos.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-No sé, es un presentimiento.

-Bueno, en ese caso no bajemos la guardia. Si ella sospecha o sabe algo es mejor mantenerla vigilada.

Lindsay se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-No creo que sea tan fácil.

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera.

-Nicholas...

Nicholas suspiró profundamente.

-Amor, solo relájate. Además después de todo no estamos haciendo nada malo.

-Sabes perfectamente que no es así. Hay muchas cosas que están en juego. Como por ejemplo que soy la madre de tu hijo. Tu informante, y como si fuera poco la hermana de Jordan Ketzenberg. La mano derecha de Lestranger.

-Eres Lindsay Ketzemberg. La mujer que amo. Mi compañera. La madre de mi hijo. Eso es suficiente para mi. – Lindsay iba abrir la boca para replicar, pero, Nicholas la cayó con una breve beso para luego decir suavemente al oído – Déjalo ya, amor. No te atormentes por nada.

¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

-Te imaginas lo que pasará cuando Harry y los otros sepan la verdad.

-No lo harán, a menos que se los digamos.

-Lo dices como si fuera todo estuviera solucionado.

-Y lo está. Confía en mi. Estoy seguro que para cuando Harry se entere de la verdad, va a apoyarnos.

-Y si no lo hace.

-Tendrá que hacerlo. No los debe.

Ok. Con eso Nicholas había zanjado el tema. Entonces lo que debía hacer en adelante era concentrarse en su misión. El primer paso se había dado. Estaba dentro de azul.

Oooooooooo

-Sabes, es bueno saber que Nicholas está enamorado. – Le dijo Ginny cuando ella, Karmina y Hermione la invitaron a tomar el té – y mas gusto me da que seas tú.

"_Si tan solo supieras_" – Lindsay definitivamente se sintió horrible por tener que ocultarle a Ginny su verdadera identidad.

-Sip, si no fuera porque mi hermanito ya tiene un hijo pensaría que es gay. – dijo Karmina.

-Eso ni hablar. – dijo Lindsay entre risas – puedo dar fe al cien que no hay nada de gay en él. Esta mas que comprobado que disfruta lo que tenemos.

-Eso está bien –dijo Hermione tras engullirse sin delicadeza un pastelito – Por cierto, ¿qué opina tu hermano respecto a tu relación con Nicholas?

Lindsay se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. La verdad es que me tiene sin cuidado lo que él piense.

-Ah, pero él sabe o no.

-No.

-¿Y eso?

-No hablo con él de mi vida privada.

-Pero lo vez.

-Lo suficiente.

-¿Sabes en que anda metido últimamente?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Igual que Lindsay, Hermione se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros.

-No sé. Curiosidad supongo. Por cierto, supe que no hace mucho se le vio acompañado de gente de dudosa reputación y me parece que...

-Eh, Hermi, para que a este paso esta conversación se está convirtiendo en algo así como en un interrogatorio.

Hermione miró a Ginny con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿De verdad? ¡Oops! Lo siento.

El sarcasmo de Hermione, no hizo mas que confirmar a Lindsay lo que ya sospechaba. Hermione sabía. Era de esperarse después de todo Hermione era una mente brillante. Digna de admirar y temer, pero también... no podía evitar sentir una poco de miedo por ella. Sin duda, si comenzaba a investigar a su hermano, terminaría herida.

O tal vez muerta.

¿Debería advertirle?

No podía aunque quisiera.

Oooooooooo

Era un nuevo día y lo que prometía ser un día súper, comenzaba a ser desesperadamente aburrido. Al menos para tres lindas niñas.

Lily, Ludwika y Génesis estaban un poco apartadas de los otros niños.

Fastidiadas.

-¿Entonces, qué hacemos?- preguntó Ludwika.

Las tres niñas miraron en torno en busca de alguna diversión. La verdad no había mucho de donde elegir.

-Y si jugamos a las mamás. –contestó Ludwika a su propia pregunta – Podemos pedir prestados a Ben, a Lucy y a Domi.

Domi igual a Dominica.

Al final, Ron se había salido con la suya al llevar a Dominica a la fiesta, pero no sola. Evanna y el hermano de Hermione, Allen, hacían de chaperones a petición de Madison. ellos sabían que exageraba, pero bueno..., al llegar Dominica había sido muy bien recibida por la familia Weasley por completo, sobre todo por la abuela. "_Es tan bella._" Había dicho con orgullo Molly. "_Que esperaba, después de todo es una Weasley_" había sido el comentario de Hermione que lejos de estar furiosa o incomoda o cosa semejante por la presencia de la niña, estaba bastante tranquila y sonriente.

Y ahora todos estaban relajados y felices disfrutando de aquella pequeña reunión familiar.

-Huh- Tras la propuesta de su amiga, Lily se quedó pensando. Nop, jugar a las mamás ya no era muy divertido_._ Hizo una mueca al recordar las palabras de Joaquín: _Jugar a la mamá, son cosas de niñas. Es por eso que yo no me junto con ustedes. Son tan aburridas._

Y desde ahí había decidido que no volvería a jugar con muñecas, bueno, solo cuando Joaquín no estuviera cerca para burlarse. ¡Aish! Como detestaba a ese niño. Se preguntó si también estaría aburrido como ella. Miró en torno y lo encontró. No le gusto nadita verlo tan feliz y riéndose porque segurito alguien dijo algo chistoso. ¡Hmp! _Odioso_, pensó. De verdad, ese Joaquín no solo era un _gran_ dolor de muelas, era Damien. Malo. Le había quitado a sus amigos. Patrick, Devon, Dereck, Oliver, Pierre, Harold y hasta su hermano James ya no querían jugar con ella. "_Ustedes hacen cosas de niñas y nosotros cosas de niños. No molesten_" le había dicho el otro día James, aunque bueno, él siempre le decía eso, pero antes no le molestaba, ahora sí porque era amiguísimos de ese odioso de Joaco. ¡Hug! Menos mal tenía a sus amigas Ludwika y Génesis, que si no...

De pronto a Lily le vino una idea de lo que los niños estaban planeando _¿Qué raro?_, no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como eso. Realmente no entendía, pero no le tomo importancia. Decidió ir hacia los niños.

-Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer – dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras se dirigía hacia los chicos.

Ludwika y Génesis intercambiaron miradas de sospecha.

-No. – fue la respuesta inmediata de Joaquín cuando Lily decidió que ella iba a jugar con ellos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella molesta.

-Porque yo no quiero y porque es mi cumple.

-Eso. No. Me. Importa. Yo juego, ¿verdad? – miró a su hermano y a los otros en busca de apoyo, pero ellos comenzaron a mirar a otro lado y a silbar y a hacer cosas por el estilo.

Lily los fulminó con la mirada. Malos. Todos ellos eran malos. Tuvo ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué no la querían?

-Eres molesta – le dijo Joaquín.

Eso enfadó a Lily y la hizo explotar.

-Y tu un odioso baboso. – le grito con lagrimas en los ojos. – ¡Te odio, te odio!

Y luego se fue seguida de sus amigas.

-_Niño tonto _– fueron las palabras de Ludwika.

-Creo que se te paso la mano – le dijo Oliver al pequeño rubio.

Joaquin vio a Lily mientras se alejaba y se sintió un poquito culpable. La verdad no había querido hacer llorar a la pelirroja.

Suspiró.

-Creo que sí.

-Debes ir a pedirle disculpas. – le dijo Pierre.

-Eso no.

-Pero si no lo haces, ira con tu mamá y te van a castigar. A ti también James, porque eres su hermano y no la defendiste.

Tanto James como Joaquín hicieron una mueca desalentada. Ambos recordaban cuando sus mamás les había dicho que no molestaran a Lily_._ Si ella lloraba por lo que sea que le hicieran, estarían castigados por un mes entero sin postres, sin tele y sin juegos. Sobre todo sin_ Quidditch_ y eso último, si que no.¡Aish! Ahora tenían que ir a disculparse con Lily antes de que se lo diga a sus mamás.

Sobre todo Joaquín.

Tras un suspiro fueron por donde ella se había ido.

La encontraron.

Ella ya no lloraba, mas bien parecía molesta e iba de un lado a otro refunfuñando que todos los niños eran un tontos, pero que Joaquín era el Rey de los tontos y que su hermano James era otro tonto tontonazo pero no tanto como el tontonazo del tonto baboso de Joaquín.

Ellos la miraron con ceño.

-Yo no soy un tonto.

-Ni yo.

Lily se volvió hacia su hermano que había sido el primero en hablar.

-Si que lo eres. No me defendiste del tonto numero uno de todos los tontos.

-Es mi amigo.

-Y yo tu hermana.

James hizo una mueca no sabiendo que decir. Al parecer Lily tenía razón.

-¿Se lo dirás a mamá?

-No – dijo la pelirroja tras pensarlo un momento. – no quiero que se sienta triste porque me hiciste llorar.

Eso hizo que James se sintiera un poco mal por como no había ayudado a su hermana.

-Lo siento – se disculpo. – No quise que lloraras.

-Ya, pero tú no me hiciste llorar, bueno, solo un poquito porque no me defendiste del tonto de Joaquín - dijo mirando con ceño a este último.

-Yo tampoco quise que lloraras – dijo este a la defensiva – solo quería hacerte enojar porque es divertido, pero no quise hacerte llorar – confesó sinceramente.

Lily frunció mucho mas el ceño.

-No es divertido estar enojada. – le regaño.

Joaquin se encogió de hombros.

-A mi si me lo parece. Te vez graciosa porque tu cara se pone del color de tu pelo y tus puntitos de la nariz...

-Se llaman pecas.- dijo con los dientes apretados

-Ok. – y luego el pequeño rubio se echó a reír - ¡ves! Eso es lo chistoso. – le dijo a James y este estaba claramente aguantando las ganas de reírse como su amigo.

-No les hagas caso, Lils. Tu eres muy bonita cuando te ríes – le dijo su amiga Lud.

Lily suspiró. Ese Joaquín, sí que era un dolor de muelas.

Comenzó a irse. Decidió que no quería estar cerca de ese niño.

-¿Dónde te vas?- le preguntó Joaquín.

-No te importa.

Joaquín frunció el ceño.

-Pero y el juego. ¿No quieres jugar quidditch?

Lily también frunció el ceño.

-Tú dijiste que no querías que jugara.

-Eso era antes. Ahora sí quiero.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero. Y porque no sería divertido si no tengo a mi rival cerca.

-¿Rival?

-Sí tu serás mi rival en el quidditch.

Lily le quiso decir que no quería ser rival de nada, pero, se lo pensó mejor ya que al parecer esa era la única forma de jugar con los otros niños.

-Ok. Entonces seré tu rival. – hizo una pausa mirando la mano estirada de Joaquín.

-Ok. Solo no vayas a llorar cuando te gane.

-Tú no me vas a ganar porque yo pateare tu trasero.

Y con esto Lily se fue hacia los otros dejando a un Joaquín boquiabierto que al cabo de un segundo se echó a reír.

James lo miró confundido y luego negando con la cabeza siguió a las niñas. Eso de ser rivales... su hermana y su mejor amigo si que estaban locos.

Oooooooooo

Hermione quería ir hacia Lindsay y Ginny que conversaban no muy lejos de ahí, pero, no había ni dado un par de pasos cuando su hermano la intercepto y pidió hablar con ella.

-¿Estas bien?

Hermione tardó un poco en entender la pregunta y el motivo por el que la había hecho.

-Sí – respondió tranquilamente. Después de todo no había motivo para no estarlo, aunque la mayoría de los ahí presentes aún dudaran de que así fuera debido a la presencia de Dominica. – No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Allen la miró fijamente. Sabía que estaba siendo sincera, pero, no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado por ella.

Hizo una mueca incomoda. La verdad era que él era el que se sentía fastidiado con toda esa situación. Había sido él quien apoyo a su cuñado cuando fue esa mañana a recoger a su hija al piso que el _equipo_ ocupaba en Hosgmeade.

Madison no quería que Ron se la llevara a la fiesta. Punto. Ron terco, amenazó igual con llevársela así sea a la fuerza. Troy, Travis y Cordel estaban dispuesto a enfrentarse a él por defenderla a ella y Ron ya estaba aceptando cuando en medio del jaleo llegaron Allen y Evana de su viaje de boda. "_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_" preguntó la líder del grupo y tras una breve explicación de Ron, Allen preguntó: "_¿Y cual es el problema? Chica, deja que se lleve a su hija. Además, si quieres, para que te quedes mas tranquila, Evanna y yo le acompañaremos. De paso visito a mi hermanita_" tras otra breve discusión en el que a Evanna no le quedó mas de otra que apoyar a su esposo, Madison aceptó. Y ahí estaban. La primera en ser bien recibida fue la misma Evanna. Como la ex prometida de Harry, se había convertido en parte de la gran familia Weasley. Lily había corrido hacia ella con un efusivo _mami_ al tiempo que se abrazaban fuertísimo como verdaderas madre e hija. Luego Harry se había acercado a ella sorprendido y encantado de volver a verla. Le había abrazado y dado un beso amistoso. Tanto para Allen como para Ginny quedó claro que entre ellos había habido mas amistad que amor y que a pesar de todo seguían manteniendo aquel fuerte lazo intacto. "_Ey, no se olviden de mi_", Allen había sido recibido primero que nadie por su hermana mientras que los otros saludaban a Evanna. Ginny fue la siguiente en hacerlo. Allen se quedó petrificado cuando la vio. "_Entonces los rumores son ciertos. Estas viva..._" nadie entendió a que se refería con eso de _rumores_, pero decidieron dejarlo para después; ya Harry luego se lo preguntaría "_Es una larga historia_" le dijo Ginny a Allen cuando este empezó a hacer preguntas. Ok. Esperaría porque quería saberlo todo, pero antes, miró a su cuñado molesto por no haberle dicho nada durante el camino ¡Al menos un poco de preparación, no! Y hablando del pelirrojo...se hizo un estremecedor silencio cuando todos los ojos se posaron sobre Ron y Dominica "¡_Ay, Dios!_" había sido la señora Weasley la primera en hablar y en acercarse a padre e hija. "_Familia, les presento a Dominica_" había dicho Ron mirando a todos a la cara hasta llegar a Hermione, de quién no apartó la mirada. Ella le dio una sonrisa sincera y luego se había acercado para darle un caluroso recibimiento a la pequeña.

-Sé lo que debes estar pensando, pero estoy bien – repitió a su hermano y añadiendo una pequeña sonrisa agregó – Ella no tiene nada que ver con el pasado.

Allen la miró sorprendido . su hermana tenía razón, sin embargo, sabía que no se la estaba pasando nada bien porque Dominica, quisiera o no, era de algún modo, por así decirlo, un recuerdo triste del pasado.

Ooooooooooo

-Entonces, te vas?- le preguntó Draco a Cho cuando estuvieron apartados de la vista y paciencia de todos. En la cocina para ser mas exactos.

-Es una misión oficial. Tengo que ir.

Draco suspiró, pero Cho no supo si era de pena o por alivio.

-¿Cuándo vuelves?

-No sé cuanto vaya a tardar.

-Bien.

_¿Bien?_, ¿Eso era todo cuanto iba a decir? Pues sí, eso parecía. Ningún "_no te vayas_" o "_quédate_" ¡Diablos! ¿A quien quería engañar? Draco nunca diría nada parecido, al menos no a ella, después de todo. ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

"_No me ama_"- se recordó.

¡Exacto! .AMABA.

"_estúpida! Nunca debiste pedirle a Darius que te trajera_" – se dijo con odio. Sabía del cumpleaños de Joaquín. Sabía que Darius había sido invitado, ya que su hija vivía en azul, mientras ella siendo la pareja del padre había sido dejada de lado. "_Eso es porque eres la amante no la novia_".

"¿I_ras?_"- le pregunto a Darius cuando dejaban el ministerio.

"_Sí. Quiero ver a mi hija antes de partir y este es el mejor momento para ello"_ – le dijo, entonces ella, con cierta duda, le pregunto si podía acompañarlo. - "_No sé si sea buena idea._"

"_¡Por favor! Yo quisiera... quisiera...._" – Cho quería muchas cosas del rubio, pero sobre todo quería saber si al volver la extraña relación que mantenía con Draco seguiría ahí, es decir, si él iba a esperarla. Sin embargo...

-Entonces, este es el adiós. – dijo ella sin creerse que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de ella.

-Eso parece.

Se hizo un breve silencio y entonces ella sin poder resistirse ni un solo segundo mas los besó.

Y él le correspondió.

Y ella habría saltado de felicidad de no ser porque su beso era frío. Falto de emoción. Sentimiento.

Tuvo ganas de apartarse, golpearle hasta cansarse mientras le reclamaba su desamor, pero, ¡mierda! No podía hacerlo. No cuando desde un principio, Draco había sido bien claro en lo concerniente de lo que buscaba en ella. Sexo. Los sentimientos no tenían porque estar mezclados cuando desde un comienzo, Draco le dijo _solo quiero sexo._ Y ella también lo había querido, pero nunca imagino que su corazón terminaría traicionándola.

Y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

-Cuando regrese... –decía mientras se aparataba un centímetro de él – no volveré a ti.

Draco la miró brevemente antes de soltar:

-Esta bien que no lo hagas, es mejor así para todos. – y luego sin mas ni mas la besó ardientemente.

Era su manera de decir adiós.

-¡Oh! – tan pronto como se oyó aquella suave exclamación, Draco se alejó de Cho como si estuviera infectada.

-No es lo que estas pensando. Nosotros solo estábamos... – trataba Draco de justificarse.

-Sé lo que estaban haciendo. No estoy ciega...

-Karmina...

-Es tu vida, no la mía. No tienes porque darme explicaciones si es que eso es lo que pretendes.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo.

-Pero yo no quiero escuchar.

Y luego la joven se dio vuelta y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Draco fue tras ella mientras soltaba un par de improperios .

Y Cho se quedó donde estaba. Mirando la puerta que Draco había atravesado para ir tras la mujer que amaba. Una que no era ella, por cierto. Entonces, tras un breve momento de reflexión, soltó una sonora carcajada antes de terminar encogida en el piso.

Llorando.

Ooooooooo

-Entonces...

-No lo tengo aquí. No creí que fuera el lugar y el momento indicado para traerlo. – le dijo Pansy a Hermione cuando ambas mujeres se encontraron a solas a petición de la primera. – Encontrémonos mañana. En Hosgmeade.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la petición de su amiga.

-¿Hosgmeade? Creo que no. Sabes que no puedo salir de aquí.

-Sí que puedes – insistió. Hermione frunció más el ceño. Algo no estaba bien con su amiga. Lo presentía. La había notado muy extraña desde que llegara, como si estuviera ausente y a la vez muy conciente de lo que hacía y decía.

-¿Qué esta pasando Pansy? – le pregunto.

Pansy la miró brevemente a los ojos y Hermione pudo notar que el color de sus ojos eran oscuros. Sin brillo.

-No pasa nada. No tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-Pero lo estoy y hasta que no me digas que es lo que pasa creo que dejaremos este tema para otro momento.

-No – negaba con la cabeza la Dursley – Esto es importante. Sabes que lo que quiero decir.

Sí, lo sabía, sin embargo... la sensación que tenía hacia su amiga estaba incomodándole.

-Estoy peleada con Dudley – dijo de repente – por eso ando... extraña.

Hermione la miró con cierta cautela sin saber si creerle o no.

-¿Qué a pasado? – preguntó.

Tras un suspiró ella respondió.

-Creo que Dudley me está engañando con otra.

Hermione la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices? – le preguntó olvidándose por completo de esa sensación de desconfianza hacia su amiga. Pansy asintió con la cabeza. – No lo puedo creer, ¿Dudley?

-Sí. Yo tampoco lo podía creer. Pero estoy segura que me engaña. Él...casi ya no para en casa. Llega tarde o a veces ni llega a dormir. Y cuando está en casa me evade, me ignora – sollozó débilmente – ya ni siquiera me toca. La otra vez, llego a media noche oliendo a tabaco y a alcohol y... a perfume de mujer...- dijo tratando de no verse tan afectada para no llamar la atención de los demás.

Esos eran claros síntomas de que Dudley estaba sacando los pies del plato. Hermione conocía de primera mano lo que su amiga debía estar sintiendo. La miró directamente y noto lo demacrada que estaba. Pálida, ojerosa, sin ánimos de nada. Se recordó a sí misma cuando años atrás Ron le había hecho lo mismo. No supo que hacer por ella. Su experiencia había sido el fin de su mundo perfecto. El infierno. No quería recordarlo. Dolía.

-Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser ella.

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

-Ni quiero saberlo.

-Pero...

-¡Eh, chicas! ¿Qué hacen?

Dudley iba hacia ellas, pero antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, Pansy le dijo a Hermione.

-Dejaremos esto para después. – dijo totalmente recompuesta – Hermione, mañana a las diez en Hosgmeade. No faltes por favor.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta le había dicho que _sí_ a Pansy cuando sabía que lo mejor que debería haber dicho era _no_. Ahora tenía que ir a Hosgmeade quisiera o no.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Dudley abrazando a Pansy y sonriéndole con amor y ternura. Mirándola como hombre enamorado. Aquel que no ves mas allá de la mujer que ama. El que a simple vista sería incapaz de engañar. "_Solo esta guardando las apariencias._" Ellos, los hombres, podían ser tan buenos actores. Ella lo podía corroborar al cien por ciento. Ante todos eran la pareja perfecta y enamorada, pero en la intimidad... Al ver a Dudley y a Pansy tan felices, como si entre ellos todo estuviera bien... retrocedió unos años y se vio reflejada en ellos cuando creyó que su matrimonio era perfecto.

Oooooooooo

Karmina, no supo como fue que terminó en la situación en la que estaba. Hacía un rato estaba peleando con Draco y al minuto él la había llevado al estudio, cerrado con llave y luego besado.

¿Fue ahí cuando perdió el control y la toda la furia que sentía se convirtió en pasión? No lo sabía, pero todo lo que tenía reprimido en sí se liberó en una descarga que la hizo estallar.

Había hecho el amor con Draco.

Jadeante y tembleque, Karmina se aferró a Draco no queriendo romper la unión de sus cuerpos.

Draco tampoco quería.

No había esperado que las cosas terminaran así. Yaciendo con la madre de su hijo. Lo único que había querido era hablar con ella, aunque ni idea del porqué quería hacer eso cuando era perfectamente conciente de que no le debía ninguna explicación de lo que hacía con sus amantes y sin embargo, cuando ella se puso terca como una mula y no le permitió articular palabra, simplemente hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

La besó.

Forcejearon. Ella empujo, golpeo y hasta pateo, pero Draco era mas fuerte y la sujeto contra la puerta y no separó su boca de ella hasta que comenzó a tranquilizarse.

-¿Mas tranquila? – le preguntó al separarse de ella.

Karmina lo miró a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada hacia sus deliciosos labios hinchados.

-No. – fue su respuesta antes de _obligarle_ a que siguiera calmándola.

Y el fue muy obediente.

Ambos gimieron cuando sus bocas se encontraron con renovado salvajismo. Draco comenzó a acariciarla por todas partes y ella a él. Pero eso no era suficiente. Necesitaban mas. Las caricias aumentaron y entonces cedieron a la pasión.

¡Y ni siquiera estaban completamente desvestidos! Ella tenía la falda roja escocesa levantada sobre las caderas y las bragas pendiendo del taco de una de sus botas negras, y la blusa y el sujetador alrededor del cuello, en cuanto a Draco, él tenía la camisa abierta y el pantalón hasta los tobillos.

Y entonces cuando él se deslizó profundamente en ella y transcurrieron los minutos mas largos y deliciosos de sus vidas, estallaron con la fuerza de un volcán. Se abrazaron exhaustos, jadeantes e increíblemente saciados. Aún no podían creerse lo que había pasado. ¡Habían hecho el amor!. Con la cabeza dando vueltas y una sonrisa, apoyó la frente contra la puerta mientras ella deslizaba las piernas lentamente hacia abajo por su cuerpo.

Había ocurrido. ¿Qué pasaría en adelante con ellos? Nada. Solo había sido sexo. Un malditamente genial sexo. Nada más. Y ahí debía quedar todo, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, Draco sabía que era mucho más que eso.

La amaba.

No era un descubrimiento que lo sorprendiera, puesto que Draco siempre sospechó que aquel sentimiento especial por la madre de su hijo era mas que gratitud. Amor. ¡Vaya mierda! Y sus amigos siempre se lo habían dicho, pero el terco en su orgullo se había negado a aceptar esa realidad aunque muy en su interior sabía la verdad. La amaba. Y ahora, después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos... no iba a permitir que ella se alejara de él nunca más. La aferró mas a su cuerpo como queriendo que ella permaneciera siempre allí. Cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación de su calor mezclado al suyo. Era tan maravilloso. Tanto como lo era ella con su carácter explosivo. Sonrió internamente. ¿Qué pasaría si le confesaba lo que sentía? ¿le aceptaría? No era secreto para nadie que Karmina estaba enamorada de él. Así que, ¿por qué no? Ella no le rechazaría, ¿verdad?

Con una suave sonrisa contorneando sus labios se separó suavemente levemente de ella buscando sus labios. La besó suavemente. Con mucho cuidado y ternura. Entonces rompió el beso. Ella lo miró.

-Yo quiero decirte algo...- hizo una nueva pauta que pareció durar una eternidad. Y luego al ver que Karmina comenzaba a ponerse inquieta agregó sin mas preámbulo. –Creo que te quiero.

Oooooooooo

-Benjamín es hijo tuyo y de Nicholas.

A Lindsay casi se le cae el vaso que sostenía cuando Ginny le soltó esa declaración.

-No se de que me hablas – dijo tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Sabes lo que estoy diciendo. Lo he visto.

¡Oh, cielos! ¿Cómo es que Ginny había llegado a esa conclusión?

-¿Por qué piensas eso? – le preguntó queriendo y no queriendo saber.

-Te repito. Lo he visto. Benjamín es físicamente igual a su padre, pero en los gestos se parece mucho a ti. – dijo – y si a eso le añadimos de que cuando esta junto a ti... cuando lo miras, la forma en que tus ojos resplandecen. Cuando le sonríes, le abrazas y le das tu cariño... actúas como una verdadera madre y no como la _maternal_ novia del padre ¿Me equivoco?

No.

Estaba tan en lo cierto. ¡Querido Dios! ¿qué hacer? Nada. Solo confesar la verdad ya que estaban.

-Se lo dirás a alguien.

Ginny la analizo por unos breves momentos antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No. Aunque dudo mucho que alguien mas no lo haya notado ya.

Lindsay suspiró con cierto pesar, pero luego se recobro. Era inútil ocultar una verdad tan obvia. Benjamín se podría parecer a su padre físicamente, pero sus gestos, sus sonrisas y hasta su mirada lo había heredado de ella. Nicholas ya se lo había dicho una tarde en que los tres lo pasaron juntos. Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro cuando miró hacia su hijo ¡Dios, como lo amaba! Por el moriría. Mataría. Lo que sea por su niño.

-¿Lo quieres, no?

-Es mi hijo. ¿cómo no quererlo?

Ginny sonrió. Sabía mejor que nadie la respuesta, no obstante, tenía una pregunta que le rondaba por la mente.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo abandonaste con su padre?

Lindsay consideró en responder esa respuesta. Tenía dos opciones: Decir una mentirilla o decirle la verdad. Pensó. La miró. Ginny esperaba serenamente una respuesta. ¿qué debería de hacer? Si la decía la verdad quizá se pusiera a gritar y pediría su cabeza. Terminaría en Azkaban quizá muerta. O quizá Ginny no armaría ningún escándalo y la dejara marchar con la condición de que se mantuviera alejada de sus seres queridos. Suspiró. No había mucho de donde elegir y para ser franca, Lindsay no quería estar en aquella casa sin que al menos Ginny supieran la verdad. Su identidad. Ella mas que nadie tenía derecho a saberlo.

-¿Crees que sea seguro hablar aquí?- preguntó con cierta cautela.

Ginny la miró confundida y tras parpadear un par de veces miró en torno. Su madre estaba cuidando de Dominica y Lucia mientras conversaba con Marina, la esposa de Sirius, que pese a sus protestas había tenido que desistir asistir a esa reunión familiar junto al otro merodeador y al ministro, sin embargo, por ordenes de sus respectivas esposas, tenían prohibido pisar azul después de lo que le habían hecho a Ginny y a Harry. No muy lejos de ahí, poniéndose al día con los chismes, estaban Hermione, Evana y Pansy. Ellas habían estado muy unidas cuando Ginny estaba _desaparecida_. Sus cuñadas Fleur, Drusilla y Kate junto a sus respectivos esposos reían por alguna broma dicha. Nicholas, Ron, Darius y Allen bebían y hablaban quien sabe de que cosa. Harry y Dudley no estaban muy lejos hablando, seguramente, de negocios. Fred y Francesca, Esta última era hermana de Penélope, andaban desaparecidos. Al parecer, según Molly, su hermano Fred no iba a tardar mucho en sentar cabeza ¡Por fin! Otros que también andaban desaparecidos eran Draco y Karmina, bueno, después de la llegada de Cho Chang a la fiesta, no dudaba que estos estuvieran discutiendo en algún lugar de la casa. Bueno, si ella estuviera en el lugar de Karmina, estuviera haciéndole la bronca a Draco por traer a su _novia_ a la fiesta de su hijo, claro que este era totalmente inocente ya que Cho Chang se había aparecido ahí por cuenta propia acompañando a Darius.

Por otro lado, los niños estaban jugando, así que no habría peligro de que alguien las oyera de casualidad si es que en la historia que Lindsay le contaría a continuación era secreto nacional.

-Creo que podemos hablar.

Lindsay también lo creyó después de analizar los alrededores. Sip, nadie las oiría.

Respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-Nicholas y yo tenemos una relación de casi cinco años. Aunque nos conocimos de antes, empezamos a salir hace cinco años. Al principio para mi no fue nada serio, yo solo quería de él una sola cosa que no era precisamente su amor. Pasó el tiempo y mientras conseguía lo que yo quería de él, sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando. De repente en mi vida ya no había nada mas importante que estar con Nicholas. La misión que me habían asignado quedó olvidada. Nicholas y yo teníamos planes de casarnos de formar una familia, pero... él descubrió lo que yo era... y todo se destruyó. Me sacó de su vida, de su corazón. Yo... a pesar de amarlo como lo amaba, decidí marcharme y no volver a buscarlo, sin embargo, descubrí que estaba embarazada – hizo una pausa y luego, con una sonrisa trémula dijo – Jordan no me dio muchas opciones, me dejo bien en claro que no debía quedarme con mi hijo. O lo regalaba o... bueno, ya te imaginaras lo que me dijo. Finalmente decidí que lo mejor para mi hijo era estar con su padre. Creo que ya te sabes parte esa historia.

-Sí, y lo lamento mucho. No puedo creer que tu hermano, tu propio hermano te haya hecho eso ¿Por qué?

-Porque en nuestro circulo, nadie debe estar liado con el enemigo. Ningún lazo, nada.

-¿Enemigo? Pero Nicholas nunca fue tu enemigo.

-Para mí lo fue al principio, hasta que me enamoré de él, sin embargo, Jordan lo fue desde siempre hasta hoy. Él llegó a la conclusión de que nuestro padre murió por culpa del suyo, que lo perdimos todo o casi todo debido a Joaquín Romanov. Fue ahí que decidió vengarse. – hizo una pausa y tras una pequeña duda agregó – Ginny, yo soy la informante de Nicholas. – Ginny la miró perpleja.

Y tras un momento de tenso silencio, la pelirroja pudo finalmente hablar.

-Me estas diciendo que...

-Si, Ginny – hizo una pausa antes de declarar con pesar – Jordan y yo somos mortifagos.

ooooooooooo

Notas de la autora: Vaya capitulo! Creo que lo he dejado muy intrigante. ¿Que pasara ahora que Ginny ya sabe el secreto que Nicholas, su mejor amigo, ha estado ocultando celosamente? Por otro lado, Draco y Karmina... ¡uf! como afectara en adelante la relacion que manejan despues de lo ocurrido? finalmente, espero que todos mis lectores hayan quedado satisfechos.

Y no se preocupen. El capitulo 19 ya esta listo. solo dejen que termine de escribir el capitulo 20 para publicarlo. Por cierto, La rebelion del elegido esta en proceso y no me falta mucho para subir un capi nuevo.

Nota aparte: He encontrado un par de libros que serian la continuacion de Harry Potter, pero en este caso el heroe sería nada mas y nada menos que James Potter. Los titulos publicados en internet son: James Potter y la encrucijada de los mayores y James Potter y la maldición del guardian. Lo escribe George N. Lippert. No se casi nada de ester autor, pero lo que a escrito hasta ahora esta muy bueno. Este dato les paso por si les interesa.


	19. Ya es hora

Yujuu, _toc, toc, toc_. Hola. He vuelto. Sí, yo. La que dijo que no iba a demorarse en publicar este capitulo y sin embargo sigue haciendo lo mismo - º¡n¡º - ¡SORRY! Pero entre el trabajo y mi vida personal... todo. T.O.D.O está patas arriba. (Lectores: es la misma excusa que siempre nos das!) sí lo sé, pero aunque parezca un disco rayado, esto no es mas que la mera verdad. En fin, como no los quiero aburrir, mejor les doy pase para que vayan a la lectura.

**Observaciones**:

1.-Este capitulo refleja un poco mi estado de animo en las escenas finales. Para los que odian la violencia, mejor no lean.

2.-Otra cosa, este es un capi Lemon. Si sufres de taquicardias o crees que eres demasiado joven para leer escenas hot, mejor no leas. Te puede hacer daño y despertar en ti deseos nunca antes deseados. "_Bueno, la verdad no esta muy fuerte"_

3.-Si nos les gusta este capitulo, bueno, lo entenderé. Pueden dejar sus tomadazos, huevazos, lechugazos, cebollazos y etc y todo lo que quieran en un review.

Bueno, sin mas a disfrutar. Este capitulo está dedicado a mis queridos lectores.

_19.-Ya es hora._

_-Creo que te quiero_.

Y con esas palabras, aquel momento de felicidad se fue al traste.

¿Cómo debería reaccionar una mujer que durante casi diez años había esperado una declaración semejante del hombre del que se está enamorada? ¿debería comenzar a dar saltitos y grititos de felicidad o cosa por el estilo? ¿debería ponerse a llorar completamente emocionada de que por fin se le hizo? ¿O, debería sencilla y simplemente mandarlo a la M por haberse demorado tanto? ¿qué debería hacer? Karmina se puso a considerar estas tres alternativas en un intervalo de sesenta segundos, y solo consideró la tercera opción, y sin embargo, cuando lo miró a los ojos y vio la genuina y cálida mirada que Draco tenía sobre ella, se dijo que el Draco que tenía frente a ella no era su frío, calculador y manipulador Draco Malfoy que conocía...¡por las barbas de Merlín! ¿qué estaba pasando? "_No pierdas la calma Karmina, no la pierdas_", se dijo así misma. Lo último que necesitaba era perder los papeles en un momento como ese, pero, él le había dicho..._ te quiero._

No. Corrección. Draco le había dicho: _Creo que te quiero,_ y eso no significaba nada, ¿Verdad? ¡Oh,oh! Karmina tragó duro. Algo no estaba bien. Porque bien podría estar teniendo un maravilloso sueño, del que no quisiera despertarse, o, una horrible pesadilla del que pronto quería deshacerse. Sea como fuese, apartó a Draco de sí y comenzó a colocarse correctamente la ropa mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido.

_-Creo que te quiero._

Cuando Draco dejó salir esas palabras lo hizo con el corazón en la mano y pensó que Karmina no lo iba a rechazar. Ahora entendía que había sido un error. Había olvidado un pequeño detalle: "_Ella me odia_", se tuvo que recordar en su fuero interno con cierto malestar ¡Y que esperaba! Karmina no iba a saltar en un pie ni mucho menos se le lanzaría a los brazos por su declaración. Es cierto que por mucho tiempo, ella lo había perseguido y hasta había gritado a los cuatro vientos su amor por él; pero de eso años atrás, ahora ella lo odiaba. La miró. Ella estaba terminando de colocarse el sujetador y luego empezó a trabajar en su blusa, hasta que sintió sus ojos sobre ella. Sus miradas se encontraron. Había desconcierto, incredulidad y algo más que Draco no supo interpretar. ¡Diablos! A pesar de haber tenido el mas maravilloso sexo no significaba que de buenas a primera, la chica iba a aceptarlo de buen grado, ya que la relación que manejaban estaba sobre un campo minado y a menos que alguno de los dos diera su brazo a torcer esto no iba a cambiar.

Y sin embargo, Draco estaba dispuesto...

-Mina, yo...

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Draco? ¿burlarte de mi?

La pregunta lo había pillado por sorpresa ya que había sido él, el primero en que había dado signos de romper aquel terrible y tenso silencio.

-¿Por qué juegas así con mis sentimientos?

-Yo no juego con tus sentimientos. Créeme: te quiero.- contestó demasiado rápido.

-Dijiste que **creías** quererme.

-Si. Bueno, yo...

-Pero no estas seguro.

Eso no era verdad. Draco estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos, sin embargo, le costaba mucho decir lo que sentía ya que era una persona que difícilmente podía expresar sus sentimientos. Él nunca se había enamorado antes y... bueno, y a pesar de tener una larga trayectoria en el arte de amar, era un completo idiota en lo que se respecta a decirle a alguien **te amo**. Nunca lo había hecho, salvo a su hijo a quién se lo repetía todas las veces que podía, pero a una chica, generalmente eran ellas la que se declaraban y si a él les gustaba lo que ofrecían salía con ellas por un corto plazo hasta que se aburría. El único caso diferente había sido con Cho. Ambos estaban aburridos; solos. Y cuando hubo una fiesta en casa de Gregory, ellos usaron el alcohol como pretexto y terminaron liados y desde ahí habían estado juntos. _Nada serio_, habían acordado. Con ella había durado mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Y en ese periodo de amistad e intimidad le había agarrado cariño; tanto, al punto de pensar en casarse con ella. No obstante, Karmina había reaparecido en su vida... la pequeña e inmadura niña que él había ignorado y que ahora amaba con locura. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Ella esperaba. Abrió la boca pero luego la cerro ¡mierda! ¡¿Por que todo tenía que ser tan difícil?!

-¿Ves? – dijo con cierta tristeza tras otro interminable segundo – Tú no me quieres. _En cambio yo, a pesar de todo, te sigo queriendo_- quiso decir esto último, pero eso se lo guardo para ella solita.

-Karmina... – él quería decirle. Declarar su amor por ella, pero...

-No quiero seguir escuchando. Ya ha sido suficiente-, añadió con la voz demasiado temblorosa para su gusto.- Esto es demasiado difícil. – hizo otra pequeña pausa – será mejor que no nos avergoncemos mas.

Y luego ella fue hacia la salida, quito el seguro y salió queriendo decir _Gracias_. A pesar de todo había sido el mejor momento de su vida. Volver a estar en los brazos de Draco había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado después de tener a su hijo y firmar para su club.

Draco, a pesar de querer impedir que ella se fuera, de querer decirle todo lo que sentía para que ella comprendiera que cuando le dijo _te quiero_ lo dijo con el corazón en la mano, la dejo ir.

Ella se fue.

Pero pronto la volvería a buscar y haría todo lo que fuera para que ella lo aceptara.

Oooooooooo

Mortifago.

Lindsay Katzemberg era mortifago.

Su enemiga.

No. Corrección. Lindsay no era su enemiga, ella era... era... ¡Dios! No sabía lo que o quién era ella. ¿Qué hacer?

-Ginny, tal vez en estos momentos debes estar odiándome, pero te ruego. No, te suplico que no digas nada.

Debería gritar y alertar a los otros. Y sin embargo, la petición que acababa de hacer hizo que la mirara a la cara y buscara en ella la verdad.

Lindsay supo que no tendría otra oportunidad, así que trató de explicarse lo mejor posible.

-Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que no estoy aquí para hacerte daño. Mucho menos a tu hijo. Hay una buena explicación para todo esto que espero entiendas si aceptas escucharme.

Iba a ser una conversación muy larga; sin embargo, Lindsay se las arregló para explicarse brevemente sin ocultar nada sobre su pasado y su presente. Ginny la escuchó con mucha atención tratando de asimilar la cruel realidad de marcaba a Lindsay.

-Por eso estoy aquí – dijo Lindsay cuando llegó al final de su relato – Nicholas creyó que era la mejor oportunidad para alejarme de la organización. De protegerme y proteger a nuestro hijo de mi hermano y del resto. Si ellos supieran que tenemos un hijo y que además estamos casados irán con todo sobre nosotros.

Ginny estaba tan sorprendida. Perpleja por todo lo que había escuchado. Se sintió triste por ella. No debería. Era la hermana del enemigo, ella pertenecía al lado de los malos. Debería entregarla y pedir su cabeza; sin embargo, por alguna razón, no se sentía capaz. Quería ayudarla.

Era un locura, sí, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Además, ella le había salvado la vida no hacía mucho. Y muchas otras veces anteriores a esa. Le debía su vida y la de su hijo. De no ser por ella, estaría muerta y su hijo en manos de Lastranger.

Al final, Ginny decidió que Lindsay no era peligrosa y que de alguna u otra forma tenía que agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-Eres una mortifago – dijo tras un suspiro. Lindsay la miró preocupada. – debería decirle a Harry y a los otros lo que eres, sin embargo, no lo haré. – hizo una pausa – No voy a delatarte. No después de todo lo que has hecho por mi. Te debo mucho, Lidsay.

Lindsay negó con la cabeza.

-No me debes nada. – y antes de que Ginny la interrumpiera, agregó – Te lo dije y lo repito, no quiero hacerte daño.

Y le creía.

Le sonrió.

-Lo sé.

-Te juro que estoy arrepentida y avergonzada por lo que fui. Nunca debía dejar que el odio de mi hermano me arrastrara hasta estos extremos. Yo... créeme que si dependiera de mi, acabaría con toda esta farsa en un segundo.

_Pero la vida de mi hijo esta en peligro _– aunque esa frase no fue dicha en voz alta quedó clara entre las dos mujeres.

Ginny le entendía porque también era madre por eso creyó en sus sinceras palabras.

-Quiero que te quedes.

Lindsay la miró con cierta duda.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí – y para quedará ninguna duda o mal entendido dijo con verdadera sinceridad – voy a confiar en ti.

Oooooooooo

-¡Maldición! – soltó Harry con verdadera cólera cuando se acercó a Ron, Allen y Darius. Ellos hablaban con verdadera preocupación sobre un rumor que se había esparcido rápidamente por el mundo mágico. Cuando Harry preguntó cuál era ese rumor, Darius se lo dijo.

-Es sobre Ginny. Se ha esparcido el rumor de que ella está viva. Y ahora todo el mundo mágico se está preguntando si es verdad o no, y si lo es porqué durante estos años ha estado haciéndose pasar por muerta.

-¿Pero como es que ha pasado esto? – preguntó Harry furioso

Darius sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé realmente. De repente amaneció y el titular del profeta de esta mañana era ese: "_Ginevra Weasley, la bruja muerta, viva_"

-Yo también lo leí esta mañana – dijo Allen – Obviamente no lo creí hasta que vi a Ginny.

Ok. Harry trató de calmar su rabia ya que si no lo hacía iba a dejar azul para ir a buscar al bastardo que había esparcido ese rumor.

Si supiera.

-Y a todo esto, ¿qué ha dicho el ministro?

-Aún no se ha pronunciado. Pero se espera que lo haga en el transcurso del día.

¿Lo haría? Harry esperaba que lo hiciera y lo negara todo.

Pero el día transcurrió, y él ministro no hizo nada.

Y eso puso a Harry de los nervios.

¿por qué no hacía nada? ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿acaso no le importaba la seguridad de Ginny?

Le marcó al celular, pero él no respondió.

Le marcó a Sirius. Era al último al que quería hablarle, pero, no tenía a nadie a quien mas localizar. Remus tenía el celular apagado, así que,. tras lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, Sirius le respondió.

-¿Si?

-¿Quiero hablar con el ministro?

-Hola, Harry. Yo también me alegró de que estés bien.

Harry gruño.

-No estoy de humor, pásame con el ministro.

-No. – fue su única respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-El ministro no acepta llamadas de ex trabajadores y en este momento está muy ocupado.

Esa negativa lo enfureció más.

-Pásame con el ministro. – insistió.

Sirius no respondió.

-¿Black?

-Lo siento Harry. De verdad...

y luego colgó sin ninguna otra explicación.

Y Harry se quedó perplejo ante la negativa de su viejo amigo.

-¿Harry? – le llamó Ron con cierta cautela.

-Me colgó... – dijo aún sin poder creérselo – ¡el bastardo me colgó!

Nicholas ya le iba a decir que su padre no era ningún _bastardo_, pero prefirió quedarse callado. A decir verdad, últimamente daba signos de serlo.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? – preguntó.

Nadie respondió. No sabían que decir, sin embargo, estaba bastante claro que algo se estaba cocinando y comenzaba a apestar.

Ooooooooooo

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Si decía que sí. Estaría diciendo una gran mentira.

-No.- le respondió tras un profundo suspiro mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Tranquila. – Le dijo Ginny cuando Se sentó junto a ella en el cómodo diván colocado frente a la chimenea. Ambas se hallaban en la acogedora salita de estar del segundo piso que anexaba la habitación de Harry con la de Ginny.

Era noche, la pequeña fiesta de Joaquín había terminado. Los invitados, todos, se habían marchado ya. En casa volvían a estar los mismos de siempre, cada uno viviendo su vida.

Karmina no podía estar tranquila.

No después de lo que había esa tarde entre Draco y ella.

-¿Quieres contarme? – preguntó Ginny.

Dudo, pero en momentos como aquellos, en los que no sabía que hacer debido a la depresión que rodeaba su corazón, necesitaba ser escuchada. Además, estaba cien por ciento segura que Ginny le entendería.

Tras un nuevo suspiro, Karmina se confesó con Ginny.

-Hice el amor con Draco. Hoy. En el estudio, otra vez.

Ginny cerró y abrió la boca varias veces, sin saber que decir. Estaba sorprendida por lo que Karmina acaba de confesarle. ¡Uyyy! Si las circunstancias fueran otras, definitivamente, Ginny la estaría friegue y friegue para que le contara detalles sobre ese paso en falso, sin embargo, al notar la tristeza y la confusión de su amiga... nop, definitivamente no era buena idea, además, antes de que su amiga hablara, supo enseguida que había más.

-Mina, háblame. – el _¿qué más pasó?_ No hizo falta que se dijera.

-Draco dijo que me quería. – dijo tras una breve fracción de duda.

Mientras asimilaba esa última confesión Karmina comenzó a sollozar desamparada.

-Yo no quería que esto pasara. Simplemente estábamos ahí, discutiendo como siempre y luego... ¡Oh, Ginny! Fue tan maravilloso.

Tras un momento de incredulidad, Ginny reaccionó y abrazó a su amiga. Una sonrisa comprensiva se dibujo en su rostro mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro y tiraba hacia ella con suavidad.

-Lo amas, ¿verdad?

Karmina asintió mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

-Con todo mi corazón. – respondió.

-¿Pero? – insistió Ginny para que su amiga terminara la frase no dicha.

-Pero no puedo perdonarle lo que me hizo antes.

Ginny supo a lo que se refería.

-Te entiendo. – dijo sinceramente – Yo ando en lo mismo con Harry.

-Ya, pero él no te hizo nada. No te humillo ni te utilizó como lo hizo Draco conmigo.

Eso era verdad, sin embargo, culpable o no Ginny no podía olvidar lo ocurrido en el pasado.

-A diferencia de Harry, que te ama por sobre todas las cosas, Draco no me ama. Para él el amor solo significa sexo, nada más.

Sin embargo, Ginny conocía a Draco. Que ella supiera, en todo él tiempo que lo conoció nunca le dijo _te quiero_ a alguien. Así que estaba convencida de que si Draco dijo aquello, lo dijo porque realmente lo sentía. Y así se lo hizo saber a Karmina.

Mas tranquila, Karmina la escuchó, pero aún así siguió escéptica respecto a ello.

-¡Pero él no quiere a nadie! Salvo a sí mismo y a nuestro hijo que es la excepción.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

Karmina la miró con cierta esperanza.

-Tu crees que sea posible...

-Todo es posible, niña. – sonrió – Respóndeme una cosa ¿Alguna vez has escuchado a Draco decirle a alguien mas _te quiero_?

Karmina se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amiga. No. Si se ponía a pensar, Draco nunca le había dicho a nadie _te quiero. _De pronto su corazón comenzó a latir entusiasmado, ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Draco de verdad la querría? Ella había esperado por algo así por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, tenía miedo. No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones con Draco. El podía no quererla y lo que dijo en el estudio bien podría haber sido producto de la pasión que habían compartido. No obstante, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que debía arriesgarse a creer cuando le dijo _te quiero_.

¿Se atrevía?

Tenía que hacerlo.

-Entonces.. ¿que hago?

Ginny le sonrió con cariño. Karmina a veces podía ser tan inocente, claro que no es que ella fuera todo una experta con los hombres. Solo había tenido dos enamorados en su vida.

-Por ahora nada – le dijo y Karmina le miró confundida – Solo hay que esperar el siguiente paso de Draco. Estoy segura que él hará algo.

¿_algo, como qué_? Quiso preguntar Karmina, pero entonces , la puerta que conducía al dormitorio de Harry se abrió.

-¡Oh, disculpen! No sabía que estaba ocupado. – dijo el dueño de casa dándose vuelta para marcharse.

-No, no. No interrumpes nada- dijo Karmina poniéndose de pie mas tranquila y relajada – ya habíamos terminado de todas formas-, dijo con una sonrisa. Miró a su amiga agradecida -, me voy a dormir. Gracias.

Ginny asintió con una sonrisa.

-Piensa en lo que hablamos. Estoy segura de que descubrirás algo realmente interesante.

Karmina evaluó un par de segundos sus palabras antes de asentir.

-No se me da muy bien eso de dar oportunidades, pero si lo que parece es verdad, creo que lo intentaré- se fue hacia a la salida, pero antes de abandonar la habitación le dijo a Ginny pero mirando a Harry-, deberías seguir tu propio consejo. ¿no crees?

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Harry una vez que la puerta se cerró.

-Ni idea-, fue la respuesta de la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de no parecer perturbada.

Porque Karmina tenía razón, **ya era hora.**

Al verla pensativa, Harry clavó sus hermosas orbes sobre ella. Cuando Ginny lo miró, enarcó la cejas insistiendo en su pregunta anterior.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella desentendiéndose.

Harry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza suavemente mientras se encaminaba hacia la licorera. Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras él se servía una copa de wisky.

-Creí que habías dejado eso.

Harry se encogió de hombros y dijo sin mucha importancia.

-Lo hice, pero a veces los malos hábitos regresan. Insisto, de qué hablaban tú y Mina.

-Cosas de mujeres.- dijo la pelirroja junto a él, sorprendiéndolo por lo silenciosa que había sido al desplazarse hacia él; pero lo que mas lo dejó sorprendido fue que ella le arrebatara su vaso de wisky y lo arrojara por la ventana al igual que todas las licoreras que había.

-No deberías haber hecho eso.- dijo cuando ella lo miró desafiante.

-¿por qué, no? ¿quién me lo prohíbe?

Harry tensó la mandíbula a tal punto que Ginny pensó que se le rompería.

-Lo necesito.

-¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Porque necesitaba refugiarse en algo, algo que lo relajara, algo que le quitara el estrés y la preocupación del caos que estaba a punto de cernirse sobre todos ellos. ¡Necesitaba algo que lo ayudara a pensar!. Siiii claaaaro, ¿Y de cuándo aquí la bebidas alcohólicas ayudaban a pensar?

-Harry, háblame. – Le insistió ella. ¿debería contarle? No quería preocuparla. No. Definitivamente no lo haría.

-Lo necesito – repitió él – Por favor...

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Me lo prometiste.

Y al mirar en sus ojos y perderse en el hermoso color, a la mente de Harry vinieron los recuerdo: Una promesa en una apasionada reconciliación. Dos cuerpos siendo uno mientras tocaban el cielo.

-_Tu y yo_, siempre estaríamos juntos pasara lo que pasara.

Esa eras la promesa que Harry recordaba; las demás, cualquiera que fuese no tenían importancia para él.

Ginny parpadeó sorprendida. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerro, ya que ella también recordó esa promesa. ¡Diablos! ¿qué debería hacer?

"_Deberías seguir tus propios consejos."_ en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez las palabras de su amiga.

Respiró profundamente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Harry, a esas preciosas orbes que la miraban con anhelo.

Por ella.

-Te extraño.- finalmente soltó el morenito. Era el momento. La necesitaba desesperadamente y si ella lo rechazaba... pues bien, que se lo tragara la mierda si lo hacía, pero estaba decidido a no dejar pasar mas tiempo lejos de ella; así que sin el mas mínimo rastro de duda por lo que iba a hacer descendió su cara hacia la de ella.

La besó.

En un principio, Ginny no supo que hacer. Estaba lo suficientemente sorprendida como para corresponder, sin embargo, no tardo mucho en hacerlo. Sseparó los labios con un suspiro trémulo y cerró los ojos mientras abría la boca para él. ¡Para qué negarlo! Deseaba perderse en el, en la humedad de su boca, en el calor de su cuerpo. ¡Dios! Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que resultaba difícil evadir lo inevitable.

Mina, tenía razón, _Ya era hora_.

Mientras la besaba y se perdía en la dulzura de su boca, Harry pensó que si había algo tan bueno como el Wyskie como para olvidar y relajarse era convirtiéndose en uno con Ginny.

Entrelazando los dedos en el pelo, él le inclinó la cabeza a un lado y la besó profundamente. El beso era suave, pero luego se tornó temerario y salvaje. Harry se alimentó de su boca desatando el deseo en los dos. Inmediatamente notó las manos de Ginny en su cuerpo, en los hombros, en el cuello y en la nuca cuando lo atrajo hacia ella para succionarle ligeramente la lengua. El deseo que sintió por ella le puso un nudo en el estómago.

Deseaba más.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti. Por favor no me rechaces, no...

Pero ella no lo rechazó, de hecho lo besó fervientemente aferrándose a su beso y a su cuerpo. Ella también lo necesitaba.

Desesperadamente.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había estado entre sus brazos que... se sentía tan torpe como en su primera vez.

Se rió.

Él se apartó abandonando esa boca húmeda y caliente para mirarla con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Qué?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Nada. Solo bésame.

Pero él no lo hizo. Él pasó al siguiente paso.

Tirando del lazo que mantenía la blusa de Ginny cerrada la abrió sobre su pecho. Él deslizó su ardiente mirada por la garganta hasta los senos. La blusa abierta revelaba el encaje blanco del sujetador.

Ambos sabían que estaba peligrosamente cerca del punto de no retorno, sin embargo, eran completamente concientes de que ya habían tomado una decisión.

-Eres hermosa —le dijo mientras rozaba con los pulgares el raso que le cubría los pezones—. Tan hermosa y adictiva que apenas puedo respirar.

Ginny reconoció la sensación. También ella sentía como si sus pulmones se quedaran sin aire mientras observaba cómo las manos de Harry le sopesaban los senos. Se sintió incapaz de apartar la vista cuando él soltó el sujetador y le deslizó lentamente los tirantes por los hombros para después de recorrerla con los ojos agachar la cabeza y tomar con la boca uno de sus pezones y luego el otro.

-¡Oh, Harry!- gimió Ginny mientras apretaba la cabeza de Harry contra su pecho y deshaciéndose en su reverenciosa caricia hasta que él tomo nuevamente su boca. El beso que habían compartido antes había comenzado despacio pero se había vuelto ardiente en pocos segundos. Este beso fue mucho más largo. Con las bocas abiertas y las lenguas entrelazadas. Tenían toda la noche por delante y ninguna prisa.

Sin mas demora, La levantó en brazos y la llevo hacia su dormitorio. Una vez dentro la deposito suavemente sobre la cama sin romper aún el beso.

Ginny llevó las manos a la cinturilla de los pantalones de Harry y deslizó lentamente las palmas bajo la chaqueta, desde su abdomen caliente hasta su pecho. Bajo sus caricias se tensaron los duros músculos y Harry presionó su boca más profundamente en la de ella creando una succión suave. Jugueteó con su lengua y ella sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Desplazando una de sus manos a las caderas de Ginny, la acercó más contra su cuerpo para luego retornar a sus senos y pellizcar suavemente los arrugados pezones entre el pulgar y el índice, luego movió las manos al botón de los jeans. Le deslizó por las caderas y los muslos los jeans y la braga hasta que la dejó desnuda por completo. Al contrario que ella, él estaba completamente vestido y el roce de la tela de los vaqueros contra su piel le resultaba muy erótico. Él le inclinó las caderas y presionó su erección contra ella mientras dejaba un reguero de cálidos besos a un lado de la garganta. La mordió ligeramente en el hombro, y luego le lamió la piel con la lengua.

Ginny miró por el espejo del tocador y en el reflejo observó cómo las manos de Harry recorrían su cuerpo. Le acariciaba los senos, el estómago, las caderas. Luego él deslizó la mano entre los muslos abiertos y la acarició con suavidad. Ella estaba resbaladiza allí donde sus dedos acariciaban y esa caricia provocó en ella una agonía punzante. Se le fundieron las entrañas. Sus manos, su boca, sus ojos ardientes. Aquello era una locura. Ni ella misma se reconoció cuando su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. La mujer del espejo parecía dopada.

Durante un minuto maravillosamente completo se permitió disfrutar del placer que le proporcionaban sus manos antes de apartarlos de sí. Era el turno de ella. Lo necesitaba desnudo. Sus manos vagaron por el estómago de Harry hasta el borde de la camiseta, sacándola del todo de los vaqueros. Harry levantó el brazo por encima de su hombro y cogiendo un pliegue de la camiseta, se la sacó por la cabeza y la dejó caer a un lado. Ginny bajó la mirada desde los verdes ojos llenos de pasión al pecho de Harry y...

Ginny boqueo al reconocer un sencillo colgante de oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones en esmeraldas que descansaba sobre su pecho. Un aro con un corazón en el centro.

Ello lo miró a los ojos sin poder aun creerse lo que estaba viendo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Harry al percatarse de su reacción. La abrazó y la colmó de pequeños besos.

-Pensé que estaba...

-¿Enterrado y olvidado? No. Nunca. – hizo una breve pausa para besarle la frente - Cuando me dieron la noticia de tu muerte nunca lo creí hasta que fui a comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que me dijeron. Entonces vi el_ cuerpo. _Solo ahí pensé que te había perdido de verdad, pero entonces vi tu colgante. – hizo una nueva pausa mientras trataba de despejar su mente de aquel doloroso recuerdo. – ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo el vendedor? Recuerdas que dijo que el que confeccionó la joya lo hizo pensando en que la pareja que lo comprara, siempre y cuando se las personas correctas, estos estarían juntos para toda la vida? – Ella asintió – pues bien, yo pensé que si conservaba ambos conmigo, entonces tu estarías siempre a mi lado.

Y mientras decía esto, desenganchaba el corazón del aro a la vez que una delgada cadenas iba apareciendo igual a la de Harry pero mas delgada. Ginny se apartó el cabello para permitirle a Harry colocarle la cadena. Y mientras él llevaba acabo esa tarea, sus ojos no rompieron el contacto ni por un segundo.

Una vez colocada en su lugar y con su respectivo dueña, Ginny abrazó a Harry para luego, ansiosa, besar sus labios y su cuerpo.

-Creo que el que hizo esta joya lo hizo pensando en nosotros.

Por que aquello solo significaba que siempre estarían juntos y que la relación seguiría siendo fuerte e indestructible. Mucho mas que antes.

-Te amo, Ginny. Te amo y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

Ella también la amaba. Con todo su ser.

Entonces, entre besos, suspiros y caricias, temblando de emoción y anhelo y sin ninguna prenda entre sus cuerpos, excepto por los colgantes, juntos lentamente se unieron.

Él era grande y duro y, ella su acople perfecto. Ella se sentó durante un momento con él profundamente enterrado en su interior, sintiendo cómo se estiraba para acomodarle. Él estaba caliente y ella se sentía colmada aunque inquieta al mismo tiempo. Los músculos del cuello de Harry estaban tensos y ella clavó los dedos en esos hombros. Harry tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula tensa. Ginny lo besó en los labios y luego comenzó a moverse. Ya fuera por el implacable deseo que sentía o por falta de experiencia sus movimientos fueron torpes como al principio. Las rodillas se le hundían en el colchón y, cuando él empujaba hacia arriba, ella se elevaba con él.

Ginny aplastó la boca contra la de él y gimió con frustración. No podía relajarse y había llegado demasiado lejos para poder disponer de tiempo. A diferencia de él, ella no había tenido ninguna otra experiencia sexual que le permitiera... _practicar_ lo suficiente.

Y aunque hubiese podido, con todos los problemas que tenía encima...

Ginny se recriminó mentalmente por pensar en ello. No debía enturbiar aquel intimo y maravilloso momento con amargas experiencia.

Sintiendo su repentina tensión, Harry arrancó su boca de la de ella, luego envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella, cogiéndola y girando con ella hasta depositarla sobre las sabanas. Él seguía profundamente enterrado en el interior del cuerpo de ella. Luego empezó a mecerse lentamente en una danza dulce hasta que poco a poco el ritmo fue en aumento y entonces él se retiraba y volvía empujando profundamente en su interior una y otra vez. Ella grito y se aferró a él mientras la embestía repetidas veces. Pronunció palabras incoherentes que, sin embargo, salían de lo mas profundo de su alma.

-Te amo -susurró él mientras se zambullía profundamente—. Dime qué me amas.

-Te amo, te amo. Siempre te amare –dijo ella entre jadeos. Y luego, repitió y repitió y añadió cosas que provocaron el jadeó de Harry. Ahuecándole la cara entre las manos le dijo que era hermosa, todo lo que la había extrañado y todo lo que la amaba – si es que para ello había alguna descripción. – Con cada envite la quemaba viva, y, cuando ella llegó al orgasmo, gritó su nombre. Su cuerpo lo ordeñó con fuerza y justo cuando ella sentía que el clímax comenzaba a decrecer, volvió a remontarse de nuevo.

Él la miró; sus ojos se encontraron. Entonces sucedió, la última poderosa oleada los arrastró; por un instante, el tiempo se detuvo con ellos unidos. Eran solo ellos dos. Sus corazones latiendo al unísono cuando alcanzaron el cielo.

Oooooooo

Al despertar, Ginny se desubico un poco, pero inmediatamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior, primero en la salita de estar y luego en el dormitorio de Harry, le hicieron sentirse mejor de lo que había esperado.

Unos labios calientes y húmedos tocaron su hombro desnudo mientras un brazo masculino se ceñía posesivamente sobre su cintura.

Sonrió.

-Hola.- saludó dándose vuelta hacia él.

-Hola.- le devolvió el saludo con un breve pero profundo beso.

No eran necesarias las palabras, no cuando intercambiaban miradas y caricias. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que resultaba un poco extraño la intimidad que compartían y disfrutaban en ese momento. Al menos para Ginny, ¿qué pasaría entre ellos en adelante?

Como si Harry hubiese leído su mente, dijo:

-No quiero que nos volvamos a separar.

Ella tampoco quería, pero no se lo dijo, simplemente se abrazó y aferró a su cuerpo. Resultaba difícil pensar en el futuro, cuando no estaba segura de lo que pasaría.

Sintiendo su tensión, Harry comenzó a acariciar su espalda con suaves y estimulantes movimientos circulares que la ayudaron a relajarse.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Harry rompió el agradable silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-¿Sabes? he deseado tanto un despertar como este, que ahora que lo he conseguido voy a procurar que sea así a partir de esta mañana.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con una ceja enarcada y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Para eso tendrás que pedir mi autorización.

-Eso no será problema.

-¿No? ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-Porque estoy completamente seguro de que estas de acuerdo conmigo.

Ginny se rió a carcajadas.

Era sorprendente la forma rápida en la que Harry había despejado la mente de Ginny de miedos y dudas, que ella ni cuenta se dio.

-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunto cuando Ginny dejó de reír.

-Mmm, no sé. Tal vez quieras convencerme.

-¿Así, cómo? -decía posicionándose sobre ella; colocándose entre sus piernas. Tocándola con la punta de su eje – ¿alguna idea en particular?

-Mmm-, podía sentirlo en su entrada: duro, caliente –no sé, ¿tu que sugieres?

La sonrisa que Harry tenía en el rostro le dio una idea de lo que él tenía en mente.

Oooooooo

Hermione se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a sus cuñados con el ceño fruncido.

-Ustedes no harán ni dirán nada.-les advirtió mientras los señalaba con el índice.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Sabes dónde te has metido?

-Corrección hermano, es el problema en el que se ha metido cuando Ron se entere a dónde ha venido a parar.

Hermione fulminó con la mirada a George y a Fred.

-Pensé que podrían ayudarme, pero ya veo que no. Esta bien, entonces olviden que estuve aquí.

Hermione les dio la espalda y decidió seguir con su camino, sin embargo, Fred se interpuso en su camino y le dijo lo suficientemente serio, que sorprendió a Hermione.

-De aquí no sales. –Hermione ya iba a replicar, pero Fred añadió,- al menos no sin mí.

-Y sin mí. –agregó George.

Hemrione casi se los agradece. Casí. Sin embargo, la cólera que le habían provocado tras haberle regañado por dejar azul para salir a una _reunión de negocios_, la detuvo de hacerlo. Aun seguía muy enojada con ellos, así como ellos con ella. Bueno, ellos tenían razón, no era una buena idea que dejara azul para ir a meterce a la boca del lobo – Hosgmeade – pero Pansy le había pedido que se vieran fuera de Azul para cuando esta le entregara los resultados de una investigación que habían estado haciendo secretamente. Sí, Ron iba a ponerse furioso, y quizás terminaran peleados cuando supiera lo que había hecho y los motivos que la llevaron a ello, pero era necesario.

A Hermione tampoco le gustaba estar fuera de azul, ella también creía que era una malísima idea esta salida y era por eso que antes de ir a su reunión con Pansy, buscó a sus cuñados para que la acompañaran hasta su punto de encuentro, pues desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en el pueblito tuvo una extraña sensación.

-Bien, supongo que cuando termines tu reunión con quien quiera que sea que la tengas nos dirás de que va tanto secreto como para no confiar en nuestro hermanito, ¿verdad?- insistió Fred a su lado mientras avanzaban por la calle con bastante cuidado, alertas por si alguien los reconocía.

Hosgmeade ya no era tan seguro. Se había hablado de cierto grupo de mortifagos habitando a los alrededores. El ministro, a pesar de haber puesto vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día y de estar siguiéndole los pasos a esos hijos de puta, sabía que no era suficiente. Por eso cada uno debía estar preparado para lo que podría pasar.

-No –fue la respuesta de Hermione a la pregunta de Fred –hasta que hable primero con mi marido.

-Si es que Ron decide escucharte, ya que con lo furioso que va a estar... - dijo George.

Llegaron hasta la casa de Té de Madame Poodmore. Hermione se detuvo y miró a sus dos cuñados.

-Espérenme cerca. Prometo no demorar.

-Solo date prisa –dijo Fred escudriñando a sus alrededores.

Hermione asintió, sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa de té, se encontró cara a cara con la persona a la que menos esperaba ver en lo que le restaba de vida.

Ambas mujeres se miraron lo suficientemente sorprendidas como para hablar. Atrás, Fred y George intercambiaron miradas. Hermine fue la primera en hablar.

-Lustig. –pronunció secamente -tanto tiempo.

Madison asintió suavemente. La miró de pies a cabeza percatándose de su avanzado embarazo. No pudo evitar sonreír trémulamente y recordarse que era de esperar que ella y Ron... dolía, porque ella seguía amando a Ron.

-Tienes razón, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Y ninguna olvidó nunca lo que pasó la última vez.

-Conocí a tu hija. Ayer.- dijo Hermione sin saber porqué lo hizo –es hermosa.

Esta declaración, sorprendió bastante a Madison que no se esperaba un comentario como aquel.

-Gracias. –fue lo único que pudo decir Madison.

Hermione decidió que ya había sido suficiente platica, así que sin mas entró en la casa de té sin despedirse de la otra mujer.

-Ron no sabe que ella está aquí, ¿verdad? –pregunto Madison a los gemelos una vez que Hermione desapareciera en la entrada. Los gemelos negaron con la cabeza al unísono. –Ya veo -Madison sabía mejor que nadie lo protector que Ron podía llegar a ser con las personas que amaba. Él la había amado a ella, aunque no de la forma en que ella hubiese deseado, y sin embargo, la había protegido de muchos peligros en las misiones que habían tenido juntos.

-Si estas preocupada, te agradecería que no lo hicieras –le dijo George –así, como te agradecería que no hablaras con Ron sobre esto hasta que la misma Hermione lo haga.

-Tranquilos, no pienso intervenir. Nada de esto es de mi incumbencia, sin embargo, yo que ustedes comenzaría a buscar una buena excusa para vuestro hermano. –dijo y apuntó con la cabeza hacia la espalda de ellos.

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraban Ron, Draco y Nicholas.

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas y tragaron duro.

Sin decir nada mas, Madison despidió de ellos con un simple suerte y se alejó de ellos rápidamente con toda la intención de no encontrarse con Ron.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que decidiera detenerse y verificar que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Ron, solo para que después de quedara observando una escena en la que le hubiera gustado ser la protagonista. Pasaba frente a ella una familia feliz. Una pareja con sus dos hijos. Ellos hablaban e intercambiaban miradas llenas de amor, y reían por alguna ocurrencia que la niña había dicho sobre el pequeño bebé que dormitaba en los brazos de su padre. Se regaño al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Ron ya tenía una familia y ella nunca ocuparía el lugar de la mujer que él había elegido por sobre todas las cosas. Nunca.

Fue el alboroto que se estaba desarrollando no muy lejos de ella lo que la sacó de sus miserables pensamientos. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que lo ultimo que vio antes de lanzarse de cabeza contra los mortifagos fue ver caer muertos a tres de los integrante de la familia feliz mientras la pequeña niña que antes reía ahora lloraba junto a los cuerpos de sus padres y de su hermanito, a penas un bebé.

Ooooooo

-¿No son esos tus hermanos?- preguntó Draco a Ron.

El pelirrojo se volvió para mirar en la dirección que su amigo señalaba. A Ron no le pareció extraño encontrarlos ya que ello tenían una sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley allí. Se acercó a ellos seguido de Draco y Nicholas.

-¡Hey! Pensaba pasar a saludarlos en un rato.

-¡Hermanito, que sorpresa! –dijo Fred tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible.

-¡Que hubo! –saludo George a los otros dos con mas tranquilidad. -¿Todo bien?

-Nop, nada esta bien. Al menos no desde que los mortifagos, al parecer, se están escondiendo en los alrededores. –Explicó Draco.

-Sí, pues. –dijo George con una mueca -¿Alguna pista?

-Aún ninguna, pero esperamos que pronto estas aparezcan. –dijo Nicholas –Si tan solo alguno cometiera algún error...

-No se dejaran atrapar a menos que lo quieran. –dijo Fred. –de lo contrario, los aurores que están circulando ya habrían encontrado algo.

Nadie contradijo el punto de vista del pelirrojo.

-¿Saben? Toda esta tranquilidad me da mala espina. –comenzó Draco. –desde que he puesto un pie aquí.. no sé, llámenlo intuición o lo que sea, pero, no han notado al viento demasiado cargado.

-Lo mismo dijo Hermione... –comenzó Fred pensativamente, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que había hablado de más.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Ron –¿por qué has mencionado a Hemrione?

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas de _ahora sí que la hicimos._

Y al notar la tensión que se había formado alrededor de estos dos, Ron los fulminó con la mirada.

-Si hay algo que tenga que saber, será mejor hablen.

Pero los gemelos no pudieron articular palabra alguna, pues en esos momentos comenzaron a escucharse gritos, luego maldiciones y después una explosión.

Oooooooo

Daban un poco mas de las diez cuando Harry y Ginny bajaron a desayunar. En el comedor se encontraron con Karmina.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que era la única trasnochadora de esta casa –dijo sonriendo abiertamente. –Hmmm, ¿me preguntó, qué travesuras habrán hecho como para quedarse en la cama hasta mas tarde?

-Bueno días para ti también, Mina. –dijo Ginny de lo mas normal. - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Hola –saludo divertida. – Creo que bien después de nuestra platica de anoche?

-entonces, ¿Estamos de buenas? -preguntó Ginny con una ceja enarcada

-No, pero verlos a los dos tan... juntitos por no decir _derramando miel_... –se encogió de hombros mientras se llevaba un pedazo de tostada a la boca.

-Bueno, tenemos nuestros motivos.- dijo Harry sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Y esos motivos... tiene que ver con que pronto habrá boda?

-Tanto como boda, aún no, pero compromiso ya hay. –confirmo Ginny.

Ante su respuesta, Karmina no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de emoción.

-¡Ya era hora!- exclamó emocionada mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ir a abrazar a sus amigos. -¡Felicidades! Esto hay que celebrarlo.

-Será para después. –comenzó Ginny –aunque eres la primera en saberlo, antes que nadie mas lo sepa, queremos hablar con James y Lily.

-Gracias por el honor - decía la chica emocionada sin dejar de parlotear –sí, claro. Tienen razón con respecto a los niños. Espero que se lo tomen bien, sobre todo James...

-¿Dónde están los otros? –preguntó Harry para callar a la chica ya que lo ultimo que había dicho no le gusto mucho. Era demasiado incomodo pensar en la forma en la que se iba a enfrentar a su hijo para decirle que Ginny y él estaban juntos y que así sería en adelante. Por supuesto que james ya lo aceptaba, pero aún quedaba alguno huecos que faltaba terminar de llenar y quería que las cosas se hicieran bien.

-Creo que a casa de Draco y luego a Hosgmeade o algo así, no lo recuerdo. –contestó Karmina sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por su comentario anterior.

Harry asintió. Estaba al tanto de lo que sus amigos iban a hacer esa mañana ya que él también era parte de la excursión a Hosgmeade.

Para aliviar la ligera tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, Ginny comenzó a hablar de trivialidades. Y entre risa y risa y un comentario aquí y allá, la pelirroja terminó preguntando por Hermione.

-Ahora que la mencionas, no la he visto, ¿Crees que se haya sentido mal? –preguntó Karmina un poco preocupada ya que el estado de salud de su amiga no era el mejor.

Ginny ya estaba diciendo que después de desayunar iría a verla cuando el celular de Karmina comenzó a timbrar.

-Aló –contestó ella. Al otro lado de la línea le hablo su hermano pidiendo que lo pasara con Harry. –Buenos días para ti también, ¿Qué Harry? Sí - Con el seño fruncido, Karmina le tendió el móvil. – Es Nicholas. Dice que tienes el celular apagado – le tendía su celular – parece preocupado.

-Dime.

-_Harry, mueve el culo inmediatamente para Hosgmeade_ –se escuchó la voz agitada de Nicholas.

-¿qué? ¿por qué? ¿qué diantre pasa? ¿qué es todo ese ruido?

-_Hosgmeade esta siendo atacada._ – se escuchaba a Nicholas con interferencia – _Esto es un caos. Hermione esta perdida en algún lugar de este maldito pueblo y los chicos...¡Santísima, mierda!_

Y luego ya no se escucho nada.

-¡Nicholas, Nicholas! – insistió Harry para luego marcar a su amigo. Nada. La línea estaba muerta.

Ooooooooo

-Disculpa la demora, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes para llegar- le decía Hermione a Pansy mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-No pasa nada, yo también acabo de llegar.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando la dueña se acercó para tomar el pedido. Hermione no pidió nada, pero Pansy se pidió un café.

-Seamos breve y vayamos al grano – dijo Hermione tratando de parecer calmada, pero estaba mas nerviosa que nunca. No veía la hora de salir de ahí y regresar a casa. – Trajiste el reporte de la investigación.

Pansy asintió.

-Todo. –hubo una pausa mientras Pansy extraía una carpeta de su bolso. –Son varios los que están metidos en la cochinada –le entregaba el informe – aquí encontraras una relación larga y detallada de los implicados, así como de sus direcciones actuales y los cargos que ocupan en el ministerio.

Hermione le dio un rápido vistazo a la lista no sorprendiéndose al encontrar los nombres de aquellos de los que ya sospechaba, un ejemplo de ello era Jordan Katzemberg, pero lo que no se esperaba era el nombre de alguien a quien ella quería mucho...

-No es posible, él no...- Hermione no podía dar crédito al nombre que tenía frente a ella.

-Pues al parecer nuestro querido Gregory no es otro mas que Gregory Lastrenger.

-Pero él es...

-¿Amigo de Harry? Sí, bueno, pero ya vez. Uno nunca sabe con los amigos, ¿verdad?

Fue en ese momento en el que Hermione se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien con su amiga. Ella se veía... diferente.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero...- Hermione respiró profundamente mientras cerraba la carpeta y la metía en su mochila –tengo que ir a casa y hablar con Harry de esto.

-Bien dicho. Te acompaño.

Ambas se pusieron de pie. Pansy pagó su cuenta y ambas se dirigieron a la salida.

-¿Dime, la contraseña para entrar en azul sigue siendo la misma?

¿Por qué Pansy le preguntaba aquello? No definitivamente algo no estaba bien en ella.

-No. –dijo Hermione como si la pregunta careciera de importancia –sabes que Harry la cambia constantemente. Todos los días y a cualquier hora.

-Sí, se me había olvidado -rió tontamente como solía hacerlo en Hogwarts –Potter siempre piensa en todo.

Entonces Hermione se detuvo y tras lanzarle una breve mirada a su amiga miró en torno buscando a los gemelos. No tardó en encontrarlos, así como tampoco fue difícil para Hermione reconocer a Ron.

El simple hecho de verlo hizo que se volviera a sentir segura. Claro, se ganaría una reprimenda de padre y señor mío cuando la viera ahí, pero no importaba, porque cuando estuviera a su lado, la extraña sensación que tenía fastidiándola desde que pusiera un pie en Hogsmeade desaparecería instantáneamente.

Entonces se dispuso ir hacia él, pero no avanzó mucho. Primero se escucharon gritos, luego maldiciones y después una explosión.

Oooooooo

El pánico se apoderó de Ron.

Por un momento se quedó paralizado, asimilando lo que Fred y George le confesaron: Hermione se encontraba en Hosgmeade.

¡Maldita sea! Tuvo ganas de matar a sus hermanos, pero decidió que aplazaría la decapitación para después de encontrar a su esposa; sin embargo, ella no estaba por ningún lado. Ni en la casa de té ni en los alrededores. ¿dónde estaba? "_Por favor, que este bien, que este bien._"

-Hay que movernos –dijo a su lado Draco –Hermione puede estar necesitándonos.

Ron asintió conciente de que su amigo estaba en lo cierto. Donde sea que Hermione estuviera podría estar en peligro.

-Llamaré a Harry –dijo Nicholas –estoy seguro que querrá estar aquí.

Sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Y mientras decidían que camino tomar, Nicholas se ponía en contacto con Harry, aunque... ¡Maldición su móvil estaba apagado! Decidió llamar a su hermana, solo esperaba que Harry estuviera cerca cuando se comunicara.

-Creo que deberíamos dividirnos, así será mas fácil encontrar a Hermione.

-Nosotros iremos por mas ayuda –dijo George –y luego tomaremos ese camino –señalaba el lugar por donde Madison se había alejado.

-De acuerdo, entonces...

-¡Santísima mierda! –todos se volvieron hacia Nicholas cuando aquella exclamación abandono sus labios.

Entonces todos se volvieron a mirar hacia donde Nicholas miraba.

Dementores. cientos de ellos.

oooooooo

Hermione sabía que algo no estaba bien con su amiga. Desde el día anterior sospechaba que algo en ella había cambiado, y sin embargo había preferido ignorarlo. Ahora lo lamentaba. El mal presentimiento que le había estado persiguiendo fue incrementando.

-¡Pansy detente! –le dijo Hermione a Pansy, pero esta la ignoró. –¡He dicho que te detengas! –Entonces forcejeo para que se detuviera y logro tener éxito.

Pansy no la miraba cuando Hermione le preguntó sin mas rodeos:

-¿Qué te sucede? No pareces tu.

Pansy inclinó la cabeza hacia su derecha cuando se volvió a mirarla.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-No lo sé, es solo que...

-¿Tienes miedo de algo?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió.

-No. ¿Debería?

Pansy no dijo nada, solo se encogía de hombros.

-No. Estás a salvo conmigo.

A Hermione, si embargo, le parecía todo lo contrario.

-No me llevaste con Ron. –dijo de pronto – ¿Por qué?

-No lo vi.

Mentía.

-Estoy segura de que lo viste.

Pansy se quedó en silencio mientras la miraba detenidamente. Hermione nerviosa dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Quiero ir con mi marido.

Pansy suspiro como si estuviera cansada. Y cuando habló, no era su voz la que lo hizo.

-No creo que eso se pueda. Sabes demasiado.

Hermione sabía a quien le pertenecía esa voz. No tenía duda de que se trataba de ella.

-¿Tu?

-Tardaste demasiado, ¿no te parece?

Hermione no supo que hacer. Quiso darse vuelta y correr, quiso gritar, pero no tenía voz. Ver a la que creyó que era su amiga transformarse en Romilda la dejo completamente en shock. ¿Dónde estaba Pansy? ¿Qué habían hecho con ella?

Y como si hubiesen leído sus pensamientos, Romilda le dijo.

-La muy estúpida –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa –no quiso colaborar con nosotros cuando el Imperius – se volvió a encoger de hombros mientras avanzaba hacia ella y levantaba la varita –así que tuvimos que deshacernos de ella y de su querido e intrometido maridito. Tome su lugar y... –sonrió con diversión –aquí estamos. –Hizo una pausa – ¿Sabes? matarte será un placer.

Estaba tan cerca, que a Hermione no le quedo duda que iba a hacerlo. _Ron. Patrick. Bebé._ Las lagrimas recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas al pensar en sus seres amados. Ni siquiera un adiós ni un beso o abrazos de despedida. No vería a Patrick crecer. No conocería al hijo que cargaba en su vientre. Pensó en Ron. Iba a ponerse furioso, cuando supiera. _Perdóname._

-Eso es. Llora. Sufre. No sabes la alegría que me da, finamente deshacerme de ti. No tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo esperé por que llegara este momento. Tu fuiste como una piedra en mi zapato durante el tiempo que duro mi relación con Harry. Siempre te odie. –sonrió con demencia –y ahora ha llegado mi gran momento.

-Deja de hablar tanto y de una vez acaba con ella. –le dijo una voz también conocida para Hermione.

-Así que ya estas aquí, Jordan.

Este salió de las sombras y se acercó con paso firme hacia las dos mujeres.

-Mátala. –ordenó –ya la tenemos donde queríamos.

-¡Maldita sea! Ya lo sé.

-Entonces hazlo, o lo hago yo.

-¡Eso ni hablar! Ella es mía

-¡Entonces, mátala de una maldita vez!.

-Lo haré, pero no porque tú me lo digas.

-Como sea. Ya hemos tenido suficiente de ella. –decía mientras se apartaba algunos pasos para apreciar mejor del espectáculo que esperaba.

-Sí, ya no has ocasionado suficiente dolor de cabeza en el ministerio. Tú y esa estúpida de Parkinson. No debieron meter sus narices en nuestros asuntos. Ahora muere...

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡Avada Kedavra! –grito otra voz conocida para Hermione –¡Hermione, corre!

Ooooooooo

¿Cuales eran las probabilidades de salir con vida?

Ninguna. Aunque quizá hubiese alguna esperanza, pero, ¿la habría? Un minuto antes de que su salvadora apareciera en escena, Hermione pensó que no.

-¡Hermione, corre!

A la vez que escuchó aquella orden, Hermione supo que no tendría otra oportunidad para huir de allí a pesar de lo que esto implicaba.

"_No puedo dejarla sola_"- se dijo afectada, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Debido a su estado, sabía que en esos momentos su presencia era mas un estorbo que una ayuda. Sin embargo, decidió que debía hacer algo. "_Ron_". El no estaba muy lejos de donde ella estaba ahora, así que pensó que podría encontrarlo y pedirle que ayudara a_ Madison_.

Con ese pensamiento, Hermione se encamino hacia el lugar por donde había visto a Ron por última vez, sin embargo...

-¿Sabes? una de las cosas que mas detesto es hacer el trabajo de otros.

Jordan.

Hermione se quedó paralizada cuando este se apareció frente a ella con cara de aburrimiento pero determinado a hacer lo que su compañera no había hecho.

-Entonces no lo hagas. –dijo Hermione no sabiendo como ganar tiempo.

Jordan enarcó con una ceja con evidente diversión.

-¿Y dejarte vivita y coleando? No dulzura. No cuando sabes demasiado.

-No diré nada.

-Claro. Porque estarás tres metros bajo tierra.

"_No quiero morir_" Hermione quiso llorar, quiso suplicar, pero de nada le serviría. Jordan, para empezar, era de los que no sentía compasión por nadie. Iba a matarla. Lo podía ver en su sonrisa despiadada; en le brillo de sus ojos.

¡Dios! ¿qué iba a hacer? Correr. Por el momento era lo único que podía hacer. Iba a escapar a como diera lugar y correría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dieran para salvar su vida y la de su bebe.

Para sorpresa de Jordan, Hermione sacó su varita y con una rápido movimiento logro desarmarlo y hechizarlo para despacharlo lejos de ella.

-¡Maldita bruja!

Hermione no se quedó para escuchar la diatribas de juramentos que Jordan soltó cuando ella echó a correr por la calle.

-¡¿Con que quieres jugar no?!

Escuchó su voz cercana a ella, pero no se volvió para comprobar si era verdad o no.

-Muy mal hecho. –volvió a decirle, y esta vez Hermione podía jurar que lo tenía unos centímetros atrás. –No deberías haber hecho eso.

Y finalmente estaba frente a ella.

-_Crucio_.

Hermione, sintió un dolor tan intenso que creyó que iba a morir. Jordan se rió despiadadamente de ella. Mientras volvía a usar la maldición por segunda y tercera vez. Las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos. Estaba bastante claro que quería jugar con ella antes de matarla, pero ¿a qué precio? ¿por cuánto tiempo iba a torturarla antes de acabar con ella? Hermione no tenía idea; sin embargo, no era tan fuerte como para soportar una tortura. ¡Y además estaba embarazada!

"_Bebé. Dios cuida de mi bebé. No quiero que muera_" –pero su mayor temor se hizo realidad cuando Jordan dijo:

-¡Vaya, vaya! Mira nada mas como sangras.

Hermione no pudo evitar comprobar que era verdad.

El dolor y la angustia de saber que iba a perder a su bebé la volvieron loca.

-¡No! –Y lloró, lloró con tanto dolor que no supo cuando Jordan se acercó a su lado y le susurró al oído.

-Ya es hora. Di, adiós, estorbo.

Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar la maldición asesina, varios rayos de luces volaron hacia ellos, todos contra Jordan.

-¡Aléjate de ella, maldito bastardo!

Ooooooooo

Estaban rodeados.

Y jodidos. Pero bien jodidos.

¡Mierda!

-¡Ronald mueve el culo! – le grito Nicholas cuando un tercer o cuarto _avada kedavra_ pasó muy cerca de él.

-¡Que te den! – le respondió harto de estar recibiendo ordenes de él.

Nicholas lo miró brevemente; el suficiente tiempo para hacerle saber que si los mortifagos no lo mataban, se las tendría que ver con él.

-¡Carajo, Weasley! Será mejor que te concentres - le dijo Draco cuando pasó muy cerca de él antes de echarse otro mortifago.

-¡Tsk! – ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! Hermione estaba desaparecida en algún lugar de ese maldito pueblo donde las posibilidades de salir ileso de ahí eran menos del 1 por ciento; y Hermione en su estado... – _Por favor que esté bien, que este bien _– rogaba para que así fuera.

Ron no supo en que momento había comenzado a correr, lo cierto es que cuando los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron, dejo que la agitación que le rodeaba lo guiara.

Draco, Nicholas, Fred y George lo siguieron con esfuerzo ya que tenían que quitar de en medio a sus oponentes.

-¡Ron! – le llamaron, pero él no escuchaba.

Siguió corriendo hasta que comenzó que el aire se agotaba.

Entonces bruscamente se detuvo ante la espantosa escena.

Hermione en el suelo en un charco de sangre sin poder mover un músculo. Indefensa ante la amenaza de Jordan.

-¡Gran hijo de puta! – alguien dijo a su lado, pero él no pudo identificar la voz.

Estaba lleno de rabia que iba a matar a ese cabrón de mierda.

Entonces apunto y disparó un _avada kedavra _hacia Jordan_._

Draco, Nicholas y los gemelos también habían disparado. Y el maldito había logrado escapar.

Un rugido escapó de su pecho.

-¡Aléjate de ella, maldito bastardo!

Oooooooo

Jordan supo que estaba jodido.

Ok. El _avada kedavra_ no había logrado alcanzarlo, no obstante quien quiera que lanzara los otros ataques había logrado herirlo. Y ahora estaba desarmado y siendo apuntado por Malfoy y Black.

¡Mierda!

Eso le pasaba por haberse puesto a jugar con la cerebrito.

-No te muevas o lo último que verás es tu culo ardiendo en el infierno. – le dijo Draco.

Jordan no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran ligeramente hacia arriba.

-Lo que ordenes, mami. Solo que después espero que me dejes ir a jugar con mis amigos. Incluso llegaré temprano antes del toque de queda.

Y por la cara que puso Draco, supo que lo había fastidiado.

-Mejor te quedas callado, rata.

Jordan ya iba a contestarle cuando fue interrumpido por la exclamación de Ron llamando a Hermione.

El horror empañando su rostro. La sangre que la rodeaba salía de todos lados, pero sobre todo de la parte baja de su vientre.

-No quiero morir. – dijo con voz entrecortada causada por el dolor que la embargaba.

-Shh No hables. – le dijo – No te esfuerces.

-Mi bebé...

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Sin embargo ambos sabían la verdad.

Hermione gimoteo cuando una nueva y agonizante punzada de dolor la atravesó.

Ron maldijo no sabiendo que hacer. Hermione necesitaba un sanador. Hogwart estaba cerca, sin embargo, Ron dudaba mucho que la vieja enfermera pudiera hacer algo por su esposa. Tenía que llevarla a San Munsgo ya, pero, el solo pensar en siquiera moverla le dio pánico. Podría sr peor y ella..., no obstante, no podía rendirse sin siquiera haber luchado antes.

Volviéndose hacia los gemelos tomó una decisión.

-Fred, George, lleven a Hermione a San Munsgo.

-Ron… - Hermione estaba tan débil que le costo un terrible esfuerzo pronunciar aquella simple palabra.

-Tranquila bebé. Esta bien. – tomaba su mano entre la suya y le besaba la frente con verdadera ternura.

Ante esta escena, Jordan puso los ojos en blanco y resopló asqueado.

-De verás, yo no sé porqué tanta cosa si al final de cuentas igual va a morir.

-Cierra la boca Katzemberg o te la cierro yo. – le dijo Draco como ultima advertencia.

Y Jordan lo sabía.

-¿Por que? Si solo he dicho la verdad. Después de todo yo soy el causante de su _muerte._

Suficiente.

Draco decidió que se estaba conteniendo demasiado tiempo ante las burlas de Jordan contra sus dos mejores amigos. Iba a matarlo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir Nicholas lo detuvo.

-Déjame, voy a matar a ese hijo de puta.

Jordan se reía pese al dolor que sentía por hacer tal cosa.

-Basta Draco. Se como te sientes pero no es la forma.

-Pero...

-Nicholas tiene razón. – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ellos. Su rostro inexpresivo. Una verdadera mascara de acero – Katzemberg es mío.

Se hizo un terrible silencio antes que Jordan volviera a hablar.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices Weasley, ya que eso se podría interpretar de otro modo...

Los puños de Ron crujieron.

-Fred, George... ¿Por qué aun no mueven el culo?

-Hey, hey. Tranquilo, ya nos vamos – dijo Fred arrodillándose junto a Hermione y tomándola en sus brazos – Shh, relájate cuñis. Eso. Todo va a salir bien.

-Ron...- volvió a gimotear ella. No se volvió, pero dijo:

-No te preocupes. En un rato te alcanzo bebé.

-Cuídate. – le dijo George.

Ron no le respondió.

Y luego ellos se desvanecieron.

Y se hizo un silencio realmente mortífero en torno. El viento sopló con un silbido levantando y arrastrando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Jordan sonrió con sorna.

-De verdad, estoy comenzando a pensar que te gusto.

-Draco, Nicholas, apártense.

-¿Estas seguro? – le pregunto Nicholas a su amigo.

-Sí.

Ron apenas fue conciente de que sus amigos se apartaban de él y de Jordan, ya que su atención estaba completamente fija en su enemigo, quien parecía divertido con la situación.

Ron lo miró con verdadero odio. La sed de sangre estaba ahí, en medio, esperando con ansias a que alguno de los dos diera el primero paso.

-Así que...tendremos un duelo.

Iba a ser mas que eso. Ron no solo iba a patearle el culo...

-_Sutpefy! –_grito Ron.

-_Sectusempra –_Jordan cuando recuperó su varita.

ambas energías impactaron la una con la otra. Los ejecutores salieron volando por la fuerza. Cayeron, pero inmediatamente se pusieron de pie para volver a atacar.

Oooooooo

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Harry reconoció aquella voz y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado y agradecido con la aparición de Evana y los otros. Ni bien se había terminado la comunicación con Nicholas, decidió ir hacia Hosgmeade. Ginny le había dicho que no podía ir solo. –_Estaré bien_ –le había dicho –_No eres invencible_ –fue la replica de ella. Entonces para dejarla mas tranquila llamo a Evanna. En el momento que fue a marcarle se dio cuenta que tenía el móvil apagado y varias llamadas perdidas de Nicholas y Dudley se habían acumulado en su buzón. Extrañado por la insistencia de su primo, estuvo apunto de llamarlo, pero luego recordó que tenía que apurarse en ir a Hosgmeade. Cuando Evanna contestó su movil, Harry le explicó brevemente la situación. Quedaron en que se verían en 10 minutos cerca de _la cabeza del cerdo_. Al menos Ginny se quedó un poco mas tranquila, aunque si hubiese sido por ella, le habría acompañado. Y ni bien había puesto un pie en Hosgmeade, fue el blanco de varias maldiciones asesinas.

-Podría decirse que lo tengo todo bajo control, pero... –se encogió de hombros antes de hacerse a un lado y evitar por los pelos otro _avada kedavra._

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó mientras dejaban atrás a un buen numero de mortifagos inconscientes y atados, para que no huyeran, y avanzaban en busca de los otros, sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que se detuvieron cuando Harry fue conciente de lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Harry furioso -¡Mierda! –volvió a exclamar. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Harry... –comenzó Evanna ya que ella también estaba conmocionada por la escena.

Dos niños yacían sin vida en mitad de la calle.

Iba a matar a esos cabrones de mierda.

-Vamos –urgió él. –No deben estar muy lejos. –algo dentro de él le decía que así era.

No se equivocó.

A unos metros de ellos se desarrollaba una pelea a muerte. Los mortifagos les superaban en número.

Por un lado estaba Ron peleando a muerte con Jordan y por otro estaban Draco y Nicholas luchando con todo lo que tenían contra, por lo menos, unos veinte mortifagos. Ellos no tardaron en unírseles.

Y entones se desato el infierno.

Ooooooooo

-Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una maldita vez.

Finalmente, alguien iba a morir.

Se sentía en el aire.

Ron estaba tan mal herido como Jordan, pero a diferencia de este aún se podía mantener de pie.

Muerte.

Ese era el pensamiento de Ron hacia Jordan después de lo que él le hiciese a Hermione. Ella... se estaba muriendo.

Ron levantó la varita y le apunto de lleno en el corazón.

-¡Ron! – Harry lo llamó, pero él no se volvió ante su llamado. – ¡No lo hagas, le necesitamos!

Pero a Ron le importaba un soberano pedo la vida de Jordan.

El odio y el deseo de venganza que sentía hacia su enemigo era tal que daba miedo siquiera mirarlo.

No obstante, eso al mortifago parecía divertirlo.

-¡Vamos, qué esperas! ¡mátame!

-Ron, no. Tu no eres un asesino. – le dijo Harry que de alguno u otra forma se las había arreglado para llegar hasta su amigo.

Pero siempre había una primera vez.

-Ron...

-El hirió a Hermione. Y ahora ella... se está muriendo.

Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, así que cuando su amigo soltó aquellas palabras, tuvo el deseo de dejar que su amigo matara al bastardo.

Pero lo necesitaba. Jordan Katzemberg era la clave para llegar a Lestranger.

Y a la libertad de Ginny.

-Sé como te sientes, amigo, pero le necesitamos.

Era verdad, sin embargo...

-No puedo dejarlo vivo.

Harry tampoco quería, pero qué podía hacer, ¡Diablos! Al parecer no había nada.

-Amigo, te prometo que haré que pague, pero por favor no lo mates.

Harry sonaba tan desesperado, que por un momento, Ron pareció dudar de lo que iba a hacer.

-Hazlo por Ginny. – insistió el morenito. Ron no había pensado en su hermana hasta que Harry la había mencionado. Tenía razón, la vida y el futuro de Ginny y sus hijos estaba en juego.

Con la mente mas despejada, Ron fue bajando lentamente la varita, pero entonces, algo inesperado sucedió.

-_¡Avada kedavra!_

-¡Ron!

-¡No!

Y lo ultimo que Ron supo es que tuvo una imagen borrosa de alguien frente a él antes de ser devorado por una profunda oscuridad.

Oooooooo

Notas de la autora: Lo prometido es deuda. Están servidos. Hasta la próxima, y no olviden dejarme sus reviews. Y no se preocupen! Dentro de poco la Rebelion del Elegido sera publicada (es que hay cosas que no me terminan de gustar) un Bsote ¡muac!

Por cierto en el capitulo anterior. Cuando Ron le pide a Hermione que le acompañe a su encuentro con Dominica, menciono a una escritora muy conocida en el mundo de las novelas paranormales Kenyon Sherrilyn. Su saga: The Dark Hunter es mi favorita. Recomendada.


	20. ¿Y ahora qué?

Hola a todos! Lo sé, lo sé. De verdad que les pido a todos mil disculpas por tanta demora. Han pasado meses desde que actualice un capitulo de este fiction. Sé que no hay excusas para tal, pero de verdad les digo que no me es fácil escribir: el tiempo se me es corto y aparte de eso, como si fuera poco, las ideas han volado de mi cabecita. Ni siquiera puedo escribir _la Rebelión del elegido, _que dicho sea de paso solo le falta un capitulo para terminar (así que a los seguidores de este fiction les pido paciencia) Bueno, como yo ya no quiero aburrirlos con la misma cantaleta de siempre, mejor les dejo con este nuevo capitulo. Es un capi corto (19 hojas de word nada mas), pero bastante intenso. Finalmente se descubren muchas cosas como algunas identidades, secretos...

Espero que lo disfruten : )

20.-_¿Y ahora qué?_

-¡Hermione, corre!

Madison no se lo pensó dos veces cuando decidió ayudar a Hermione. No podía permitir que saliera lastimada.

-Tu oponente seré yo – le dijo a Romilda cuando esta quiso ir tras Hermione.

-¡Maldita!- le gruño furiosa. No solo por haberle lanzado un _avada Kedavra,_ que a penas y pudo esquivar, gracias a ella, Hermione había escapado.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte Vane – dijo la joven auror.

Romilda entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, no la recordaba, pero Madison sí. Para Madison, Romilda no era otra que la zorrita que andaba tras Harry cuando él salía con su amiga.

-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó la pelinegra. - ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Madison se encogió de hombros sin mucha importancia.

-Digamos que... apareces en los carteles de **Se Busca **que se ha puesto en todo el mundo mágico y muggle.

La cara de Romilda se puso roja de furia.

Después de que Harry descubriera quien era ella, había optado por proceder a ponerle precio a su cabeza.

-Oh, un plan a lo el viejo oeste cuando asesinos y ladrones eran buscado por los caza recompensas. – decía Jordan saliendo de su escondite. - ¿Cómo te ha ido Lustig? – Madison lo miró confundida. ¿Qué hacía Katzemberg ahí? Pronto lo supo - ¿Sabias que acabas de dejar pasar una muy buena oportunidad? Con la Cerebrito muerta, habrías pasado a ser tú la siguiente Sra. Weasley.

Madison no podía creer a la conclusión que acababa de llegar. Jordan era un mortifago. ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Conocía a Jordan de años. Habían sido muy buenos amigos en el tiempo que ella prestó sus servicios al ministerio de magia hasta que se unió al equipo de Evanna.

Jordan la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Decepcionada? Bueno, entonces siento no haber sido un buen chico, aunque déjame decirte que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Ya sabes, las cosas no son siempre como deseamos que fueran. En fin, no puedo decir que me alegró verte. Has jodido nuestra misión. – y luego, como dando por finalizada el pequeño interludio se volvió hacia Romilda y le dijo – Creo que tendré que hacer tu trabajo. – Romilda comenzó a protestar, pero Jordan le lanzó una mirada tan gélida que hasta Madison tembló. – Fallaste. Así que espero que esta vez no la jodas.

Y tras decir aquello, Jordan fue en seguimiento de Hermione, Madison quiso seguirlo, pero Romilda no se lo permitió.

-No – dijo – Tu oponente seré yo – repitió las mismas palabras que la Lustig había pronunciado pata impedir que siguiera a Hermione. Madison quiso decirle _jodete, _y hacerla a un lado. Jordan era peligroso. Hermine no iba a poder contra él. Ella tampoco y aún así...

Tenía que acabar con Romilda cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, no fue nada fácil. Romilda era un hueso duro de roer. Perra. La muy maldita era una contrincante sanguinaria; por mas que intentaba desarmarla esta la evitaba y luego le lanzaba un _avada kedavra_ o un _cruciatus_.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es todo? – se mofaba – Pensé que serías alguien digna.

-¡Púdrete!

Romilda se echó a reír.

-La que se pudrirá eres tú.

Romilda se mandó con un vendaval de maldiciones. Madison trataba de esquivarlos todos, pero desafortunadamente dos dieron en el blanco. Madison se retorció de dolor y luego salió volando hasta impactar contra uno de las escaparates de una de las tiendas. Un gran trozo de vidrio se incrustó peligrosamente por un costado de su cuerpo, perforándole profundamente. El dolor fue tan doloroso como un cruciatus. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

-Oh, ¿te hiciste daño? – dijo Romilda con una sonrisa retorcida – Creo que sí, es una lastima. En fin creo que esto se acabó y yo gané.

Y luego la apuntó.

Iba a lanzarle la maldición asesina. Madison lo esperaba, sin embargo, esta nunca llegó.

-Quiero que sufras. Lanzarte la maldición asesina solo te haría una muerta mas rápida y sin dolor. – miró sobre el profundo corte – Es una pena que no me pueda quedar a ver como te desangras – dijo retrocediendo – fuiste una gran contrincante, aunque no la indicada para mi. – sonrió triunfante – No vemos en el infierno.

Y luego se fue.

Era el fin.

No, no lo era.

Madison se negaba a aceptar una derrota como aquella, así que como pudo se quitó el trozo de vidrio y luego con sus conocimientos básicos de sanación trató de parar la hemorragia. No lo logró.

Maldiciendo y sintiéndose cada vez mas débil por la perdida de sangre, Madison trató de conseguir ayuda. No caminó mucho cuando no muy lejos divisó a su equipo reuniéndose con Harry trató de llamarlos, pero ellos empezaron a correr hacia un punto donde, por lo que pudo sentir, había una pelea a muerte.

Los siguió.

Y cuando llegó su visión a penas y podía reconocer formas y colores. Trató de hacer un esfuerzo. Caminó un poco más hasta que pudo vislumbrar mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo en torno.

Ron y Jordan estaban metidos en una pelea a muerte.

El pelirrojo estaba tan mal herido como lo estaba Jordan, sin embargo, a diferencia del otro aún se podía mantener en pie.

-Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una maldita vez. – le escuchó decir a Jordan.

Ron levantó la varita y le apunto de lleno en el corazón.

-Ron...- susurró Madison con miedo por lo que ron iba a hacer.

-¡Ron! – Harry lo llamó, pero él no se volvió ante su llamado. – ¡No lo hagas, le necesitamos!

Pero a Ron parecía no importarle la vida de Jordan.

Desde su posición, no muy lejos de donde Ron se encontraba pudo ver un odio y un gran deseo de venganza en él que... Madison no especuló mucho para saber lo que a podía haber llevado a Ron a tal situación.

Hermione.

-¡Oh, Dios! – jadeo pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Jordan había ido tras Hermione y por lo tanto... – Que no esté muerta.

-¡Vamos, qué esperas! ¡mátame! – le instó el mortifago.

-Ron, no. Tu no eres un asesino. – le dijo Harry que de alguno u otra forma se las había arreglado para llegar hasta su amigo.

-Ron...

-El hirió a Hermione. Y ahora ella... se está muriendo.

Eso solo confirmó a Madison lo que ya había pensado.

-Sé como te sientes, amigo, pero le necesitamos.

-No puedo dejarlo vivo.

-Amigo, te prometo que haré que pague, pero por favor no lo mates.

Harry sonaba tan desesperado, que por un momento, Ron pareció dudar de lo que iba a hacer.

-Hazlo por Ginny. – insistió el morenito.

Tras un momento de duda y tensión, Ron se lo pensó unos momento, entonces, finalmente fue bajando la varita, pero algo inesperado sucedió.

Allí, sobre el tejado de uno de los locales de Hosgmeade se encontraba Romilda envuelta en su capa negra. Ella se percató de su presencia y entonces se volvió hacia ella. Le sonrió y entonces lentamente fue extrayendo su varita de entre sus ropas y la levanto apuntando hacia Ron.

Madison no se lo pensó dos veces, tal vez dudo un segundo al pensar en su hija, pero finalmente, sabiendo que dejaba a su hija en buenas manos, reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se apareció frente a Ron cuando Romilda lanzaba la maldición asesina.

-_¡Avada kedavra!_

-¡Ron!

-¡No!

Y luego... nada.

Madison había muerto.

Ooooooooo

Harry estuvo a punto de perder los papeles.

Dos de sus mejores amigos estaban gravemente lastimados: la vida de Hermione solo pendía de un hilo bien pero bien delgadito. Ron estaba inconsciente por el contusión sufrida en la cabeza.

Por otro lado, Madison, una gran auror y miembro muy importante de la confederación internacional de magos estaba muerta.

Y para rematarla los responsables de todo aquello, Jordan Katzemberg y Romilda Vane estaban desaparecidos. Los muy miserables habían logrado escapar mientras todos corrían hacia Ron y Madison.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó el ministro - ¡Como demonios dejaron que el bastardo escapara!

Harry no tenía ganas de responder, en esos momentos su mente estaba en otra parte. Con sus amigos.

-¡Arthur! – le recriminó su esposa – No es el momento.

No, no lo era. Y por eso el Sr. Weasley se tuvo que amarrar la lengua para no tener que soltar toda la ponzoña que tenía acumulada.

-Tranquilo, ellos saldrán de esta – le dijo Sirius a Harry. Este a penas y lo miró antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse del Black. Quería estar solo. Sirius lo comprendió y no insistió.

En ese momento un sanador salió al encuentro de todos. Era el que estaba viendo a Hermione y por la expresión de su rostro no traía buenas noticias.

-Hemos hecho todo lo posible para salvar tanto a la madre como al niño, pero... es muy probable que ninguno de los dos sobreviva.

Hermione había perdido demasiada sangre y era casi imposible reponérsela a través de una transfusión; por otro lado estaba también las maldiciones que la habían golpeado. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado maltrecho, herido. Esto también había perjudicado al niño que había nacido con casi siete meses. Su deceso era de por sí mas probable que el de su madre.

Tras una disculpa y del ofrecimiento de solidaridad del sanador, se retiro. Molly destrozada se abrazó a uno de los gemelos mientras sollozaba con verdadero pesar. Arthur Weasley estaba junto a ellos, sin poder creerse aún la perspectiva de tan oscuro panorama. ¡Oh, mierda! aquello no debería estar pasando ¿Por qué, por qué? Si Arthur Weasley trataba de encontrar un responsable, se había equivocado al fijar sus ojos en Harry.

Harry no lo soportó mas. Si lo que el ministro quería era culparlo a él de su incompetencia, se había equivocado de hombre. Harry se dio media vuelta y se alejo de ellos tratando de controlar su rabia. No podía estar frente a Arthur sin desear su sangre. ¡_Púdrase_!, le habría gritado si él no estuviera tan afectado como todos por Hermione. "_Por favor, Dios. No permitas que muera. Ron se moriría si ella..."_ una parte de él también moriría, porque era mas que su mejor amiga, Hermione era su hermana.

-¿Cómo esta? – le preguntó Draco cuando Harry entró a la habitación que Ron ocupaba.

-Mal – dijo con un suspiro – El sanador no cree que sobrevivan.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó lleno de rabia Nicholas. – Ese hijo de puta va a tener que pagárnosla toda, aunque su vida no sea suficiente.

Se hizo un tenso silencio mientras los tres amigos intercambiaban furiosas miradas de venganza, luego sus ojos se fijaron en Ron que permanecía inconsciente en su cama, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo con su mujer y su hijo. Se iba a volver loco cuando supiera... cuando despertara nada iba a pararlo de querer ir a buscar a Ketzemberg y... era mejor que este se prepara porque cuando Ron lo encontrara definitivamente este habrá deseado nunca haberse puesto en su camino.

-Será mejor que pongamos vigilancia. Este lugar no es seguro. No podemos confiar a nadie la vida de Ron y de Hermione y el niño. Algo me dice que tendremos mucho movimiento por aquí.

Cuando los tres comenzaron a proponer quienes serían los mas capacitados para hacer el trabajo, mientras ellos iban de caza, Sirius entro hecho una furia a la habitación.

-Harry, necesito que vengas conmigo inmediatamente. – dijo con tal seriedad que dio la impresión de que solo tenía mas mala noticias.

-¿Y ahora que? – dijo Harry ya cansado.

Sirius no sabía como decirle, pero era mejor no andarse por las ramas.

-La casa de tu primo fue atacada. – y tras una muy pequeña pausa añadió - Lo siento, pero la parecer no hay sobrevivientes.

Oooooooooo

-¡Vaya! Si que estas hecho un desastre. – le dijo Romilda a Jordan en tono burlón.

-¡Jodete! – rugio él, pero eso no hizo sino mas que aumentar las burlas de Romilda

-Bueno, supongo que por la facha que los dos traen han tenido complicaciones, ¿verdad?- les preguntó Lestrenger nada divertido.

-Quien las tuvo fue Katzemberg.

-Si, claro, pero, ¿por qué? – preguntó él fastidiado – Porque a cierta puta se le escapó su presa y como siempre tuve que ir yo a terminar su trabajo.

La cara de Romilda se puso roja de rabia.

-¡Tu! Maldito cabrón.

-Si van a empezar una pelea, háganlo fuera de mi vista. Hoy no tengo ganas de verlos discutir. – dijo con fastidio. Jordan y Romilda se lanzaron verdaderas miradas de odio, pero dejaron la pelea para después. Miraron a su jefe esperando instrucciones, pero este no dijo ni una sola palabra. Ese silencio solo puso nerviosa a Romilda. – Entonces, ¿está muerta? – preguntó de pronto.

-Sí – afirmó Jordan refiriéndose a Pansy – Ella no representaran nunca mas una amenaza, señor.

Solo pensar en lo ocurrido esa misma mañana cuando se presentó ante ella y acabo tan fácilmente con su miserable vida y la de su esposo, Jordan sonrió con verdadera maldad. Jordan habría querido acabar con la vida de toda esa familia, pero el sobrino de Potter estaba de visita en azul, además, era intocable, según había dicho el jefe. Cuando ingresaron a la casa apenas y amanecía. Pansy ya estaba despierta preparando el desayuno cuando Jordan y Romilda habían hecho acto de presencia "_¡Vaya! Eso huele delicioso_" – le había dicho Romilda toda burlona. Pansy no pareció sorprendida cuando los vio, de hecho, pero no se esperaba que fuera verlos pronto "_Lárguense_" - "_No tenemos una deuda pendiente querida_" – "_De acuerdo, pero hablaremos en otro lado_", el miedo por su amado se veía en sus ojos – "_No. Aquí y ahora"_ justo en ese momento Dudley decidió aparecerse "_¿Qué pasa? ¿quiénes son?"_ Pansy estaba aterrada y le había exigido a Dudley que se fuera, pero este no había querido. "_Son ellos, ¿verdad?_" – En ese momento Pansy había deseado nunca haberle confesado la verdad a su esposo – "_¡Vaya, vaya! Al parecer el muggle sabe demasiado_" – "_No, el no sabe nada" – "Lo que sea, pero igual tiene que morir, simplemente porque es muggle y se me antoja" –_ dijo Jordan – "_Los que van a morir son otro_" Jordan se burlo cuando vio el arma muggle con la Dudley pretendía defenderse – "_Eso no te va a servir de nada" _– "_Eso es lo que tu crees_" – Dudley ni siquiera había terminado de apretar el gatillo cuando fue desarmado y a continuación, sometido a una horrible tortura - "_¡No! ¡Déjenlo en paz! No es a él a quien quieren sino a mi_". Jordan y Romilda se habían reído de ella. "_Si, pero al parecer, tu queridísimo sabe demasiado. Es una lastima, pero, al parecer vamos a tener que... acabar con los dos_", le había dicho Romilda antes que el infierno para la joven pareja de esposos se desatara. Pansy murió después de suplicar e implorar que dejaran a Dudley en paz, pero como siempre, Jordan había echo oídos sordos a su suplica. "_Patético. Llorar por un muggle. En fin, lo único que me a pena de todo esto es que no tuviéramos a la familia completa. Habría sido un bonito cuadro familiar_", luego de aquel crudo cometario, habían buscado en la casa hasta encontrar la investigación que Pansy había hecho sobre Gregory Lastranger y sus esbirros en el ministerio, y luego se aseguraron de no dejar ninguna prueba que los pudiera perjudicar. BOOM. La casa había estallado en llamas.

-¿Y Granger? ¿Esta muerta?

-No – dijo Jordan sin mirar a su jefe – pero no creo que sobreviva. Me encargué de ella a conciencia y en su estado es muy probable que muera...

-Mas te vale que sea así, Jordan, de lo contrario creo que tendremos problemas muy serios. Granger lo sabe todo debido a nuestro estúpido juego y si ella llega a recuperarse y habla, entonces todos nuestros planes se irán al mismo infierno.

Jordan ya lo sabía, por eso estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de silenciar para siempre a Hermione si es que esta llegaba a recuperarse.

-Déjelo en mis manos, señor. Tenga por seguro que Granger es bruja muerta.

Oooooooooo

Harry no sabía que hacer, de verdad, no tenía idea de nada.

-Solo quiero despertar de esta horrible pesadilla.

Si bien hay un dicho que dice: _después de la tormenta viene la calma_, este mismo dicho sería apropiado para Harry, pero a la inversa.

-¡Dios! – Harry no se podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. El numero cuatro de Privet Drive estaba completamente en cenizas.

-Ha sido una fuga de gas – dijo un policía que resguardaba la zona y no dejaba que ningún transeúnte se acercara.

No, no era fuga de gas. Era obvio que habían sido los mortifagos. La marca tenebrosa estaba sobre la casa, o en lo que quedaba de ella.

-Horrible, ¿verdad? – volvió a hablar el policía cuando se fijo en como Harry miraba el símbolo que señalaba a los mortifagos. – pensamos que se podría haber formado debido al fuego, sin embargo, según testigos, esto ha estado desde antes de que la casa estallara. En fin, el caso es que...

Harry a penas escuchaba lo que el policía decía. El golpe que había sufrido al encontrar que la que había sido su casa en la niñez no era mas que polvo. Igual que su primo. ¡Por merlín! Su primo estaba muerto. Pansy estaba muerta. "_Esto no esta pasando_", se dijo.

-No hay supervivientes, ¿verdad? – pregunto Nicholas.

-No. Al parecer toda la familia se encontraba dentro cuando esto empezó. Aunque testigos afirman que la pareja regreso anoche sin el hijo que tenían.

-El niño está conmigo – dijo Harry de pronto mas pálido de lo que ya estaba ¡Diablos! ¿qué se supone que le diría a su sobrino cuando fuera a casa y le preguntara por sus padres?

-¿Es usted algún conocido de la familia? – pregunto el policía con cierta desconfianza.

-Sí. Él... era mi primo.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, obviamente el policía se sintió un poco incomodo por mostrarse frío y desinteresado con el caso.

-Eh, lo siento – dijo el uniformado.

-No pasa nada – le dijo Nicholas.

Pero sí que pasaba.

Dudley estaba muerto y Harry nunca mas lo volvería a ver.

oooOooo

Cuando Ron despertó, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Hermione.

Draco no pudo ocultarle la verdad.

Ron sintió que se moría.

Hermione y su hijo tenían pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Ron mandó todo a la mierda y se levantó de su cama a pesar de sus propias dolencias y de las protestas y amenazas que Draco lanzaba.

-No seas... ¡Maldita seas!

-Tengo que ver a Hermione – dijo avanzando a duras penas por los pasillos del hospital hacia la UCI, pero... le faltaron las fuerzas y cayó.- ¡Mierda!

-Ron... - Draco trató de ayudarle a que se levantara del piso pero Ron no se lo permitió.

-Tengo que llegar donde Hermione – dijo con los dientes apretados por el dolor y la humillación que sentía por el estado tan deporable en el que se encontraba– se lo prometí.

Draco recordaba perfectamente esa promesa, así que armandose de paciencia decidió que ayudaría a su amigo a llegar con su esposa. Estaba completamente seguro que si el caso fuera a la inversa, Ron haría lo mismo por él.

-Vamos, deja que te ayude. así será todo más fácil – Ron al principio no quiso ya que no quería mostrarse débil ante nadie ni siquiera ante su amigo, sin embargo, sabía que había un largo camino por recorrer y accedio.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! - espetó su padre. Ron no le respondió ni tan siquiera lo miró. En esos momentos necesitaba menos de su padre, teniendo en cuenta todos los problemas que les había generado en los últimos días.

-Hijo... - Molly era quién hablaba. Ron fue hacia ella y la abrazó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Se volvió a sentir como un niño de cinco años que acababa de despertarse de una horrible pesadilla y necesitaba con urgencia el consuelo de su madre. Molly quiso ser fuerte por los dos, pero le fue imposible. No pudo evitar las lagrimas al ver a su hijo tan desvalido.

-No quiero perderla mamá.

-No lo harás, amor. Hermione es una mujer fuerte. Estoy segura que va a salir de esta.

¿Cuándo? esa era la pregunta del millón. Nadie sabía y por el momento sólo quedaba esperar. Hermione estaba sumergida en un profundo coma del que nadie garantizaba que saldría.

oooOooo

Harry llego a Azul, y lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su estudio y servirse un vaso de Wisky de fuego. Sintió como la bebida quemaba su garganta mientras bebía, provocándole un ligero dolor que... ¡Mierda! Eso no era suficiente. EL Wisky no era suficiente para ayudarle a sobreponerse de la rabia y el dolor que lo embargaba. ¡Malditos mortifagos! ¿Por qué no se morían todos de una puñetera vez? ¿Por qué tenían que estar jodiéndole la vida a uno? ¡¿Por qué?! No solo querían arrebatarle a Ginny y a su hijo, sino también a sus otros seres queridos. Ron estaba inconsciente en un hospital, mientras que Hermione debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y su primo... su primo estaba muerto.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo debería enfrentarlos? Harry sentía que las fuerzas se le iban, que toda esperanza y posibilidad se le escapaba de las manos.

-¿Por qué todo es tan difícil? - se preguntó mientras miraba su vaso de Wisky con el ceño fruncido, esperando quizá encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta. Silencio. Con un fiero rugido, enfurecido consigo mismo y todos, arrojo su vaso contra la pared mas cercana. Luego siguió la botella y otra y otra. Beber no le iba a ayudar a resolver sus problemas mucho menos le iba a devolver a su primo.

-¡Mierda, mierda! - soltó y le siguió una diatriba más amplia de juramentos.

Así lo encontró Ginny, jurando y perjurando, pateando y rompiendo cosas.

-¡Harry! - exclamó desconcertada al descubrir que el causante de tanto alboroto sea él. - ¡Harry!

Harry se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de arrojar su laptop. Estaba fuera de sí de la pura rabia e impotencia. Saberse responsable de tantas vidas y no poder hacer nada.

-Harry, ¿qué pasa? - le preguntó suavemente mientras se acercaba a él.

Harry respiraba con dificultad. Como si hubiese corrido mil metros con valla. Bajo la laptop a la vez que trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Harry – Ginny toco su mejilla y al contacto él cerró los ojos dejándose invadir por un estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo. - Harry, ¿qué pasa?

Harry suspiró profundo tratando de mostrarse fuerte, pero le era imposible.

-Harry – insistió ella con suavidad.

-Ron y Hermione están en el Hospital. - dijo sin mirarla a los ojos - Ron esta bien. Estoy seguro que en cualquier momento va a despertar, pero Hermione...

-¿Que ha pasado con Hermione? - insistió Ginny con un nudo en el estomago.

-Ella está grave y es posible que ella... que ella muera.

-¡Oh Dios! - exclamó Ginny asustada y a punto de desmoronarse. Miró a Harry esperando oír que había escuchado mal, que todo se trataba de un error, pero Harry seguía sin mirarla, y por la expresión que este tenía, Ginny tuvo el presentimiento de que había más.

-Harry, hay mas, ¿verdad?

El silencio se hizo mas pesado.

-Dudley está muerto – soltó con todo el dolor de su alma - Lo mataron en su casa. A él y a Pansy.

Ginny se quedó de piedra.

¿Dudley y Pansy muertos? No. No podía ser. ¡Ellos no podían estar muertos! debía tratarse de un error, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Por favor! Pero por la cara que Harry tenía... Ginny quería gritar. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Pensó en su hermano inconsciente, en Hermione y su vida pendiendo de un hilo al igual que su bebé. Pensó en Pansy y en Dudley... muertos.

Pensó en Dereck.

Huérfano.

Igual que Génesis

"_si no hubieras regresado quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Tal vez las personas que amas no estarían pasando por este trago amargo" -_ le dijo un atormentado yo interior - _"Primero fue Dumbledore, luego siguió tu hermano Percy y su esposa. Ahora Pansy y Dudley y dentro de nada le seguirá Hermione, ¿Quién más está en tu lista? Oh sí, James... el niño va a morir al igual que todos tus seres queridos empezando por Harry. Y todo gracias a ti. Sí, a ti. Es tu culpa" _No, no y no. "_No es mi culpa_" Y a pesar de eso, ella se sentía así. Culpable.

Sollozó débilmente. Luego vino otro más fuerte y otro y otro....

-Yo tengo la culpa... yo los maté.

-Ginny... - dijo Harry arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Yo los mate – repitió.

-No, no...

-Sí – terca. - ¡Si no hubiese regresado esto no estaría pasando! Yo tengo la culpa. Yo...

-No, Ginny, no. Mírame – le exigió levantando su rostro – Tú no eres culpable de nada, todo lo contrario. Eres una victima al igual que nuestro hijo que... que Dudley.

-Pero...

-Por favor, Ginny. - chocó su frente a la de ella – No sigas.

La voz de Harry fue queda. Cargada de dolor y mil sensaciones difíciles de explicar.

-Lo siento. Lo siento – se abrazó a Harry y juntos, en silencio, lloraron por sus seres queridos que se habían ido.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas interminables, Harry se separó de ella ya mas tranquilo. Se miraron brevemente a los ojos antes de juntar sus bocas para un beso casto que fue transformándose por uno cargado de emociones.

-¿Mejor? - Harry necesitaba más de Ginny. Su cuerpo entero, sus besos y caricias. Necesitaba estar profundamente enterrado en ella, pero, a pesar de esa necesidad que su cuerpo imploraba, su alma solo pedía una cosa. Un abrazo.

-Sí – respondió - ¿tú?

Ginny estaba asintiendo cuando su móvil empezó a timbrar. Harry vio que era Draco.

-¿Que pasó?

-_Ron ya despertó. Ahora mismo estamos en la UCI, pese a las caras que nos han puesto._

Harry suspiro con cansancio.

-¿Como está?

-_Tendrías que verlo. No hay palabras para describirte como está._

Harry ya se podía imaginar el dolor por el que su amigo debía estar pasando. Él mejor que nadie conocía el dolor ante la perdida de las personas que mas se ama.

-Me pasaré mas tarde por ahí.

-_Ok. Pero creo que no es necesario. Si quieres puedes tomarte tu tiempo..._

-No. Iré.

-_Pero..._

-Estoy bien.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Incomodo, roto finalmente.

_-Nicholas me dijo lo que pasó. Lo siento._

Harry también lo sentía.

-Nos vemos luego – cortó.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente.

Ahora venía lo más pesado y triste de todo. Hablar con Derek.

ooOoo

¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de seis años que sus padres habían muerto?

Harry no sabía, no estaba preparado para algo como eso.

Gruesas lagrimas recorrieron la redondita cara de su sobrino. Verlo derramando cada una de ellas, verlo aferrarse al abrazo de Ginny, fue lo mas doloroso de todo.

-Mi mamá, mi papá... - lloraba.

-Lo sé cariño, lo sé... - le decía meciéndolo y besándole la frente. Era todo tan doloroso. Tan triste.

-Fueron los malos, ¿verdad? - preguntó James desde la puerta.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia su hijo. Este un tanto avergonzado por escuchar detrás de la puerta se acercó. Sabía que no debió haber hecho eso, pero no pudo evitarlo. Había pasado de _casualidad_ por la puerta y al escuchar que alguien lloraba... _¿Por que llora Derek?_, se preguntó cuando abrió la puerta despacito.

"_Ahora están en el cielo"_ - había dicho Ginny.

Entonces James lo entendido todo.

-¿Por qué todos tienen que morir?_ - _preguntó a sus papás. Pensó en el tío Albus, en el tío Percy y la tía Penelope. En su primita, Genesis y su carita triste "_ella no habla_" - se recordó. Ahora el tío D y la tía Pansy también están en el cielo y Derek estaría triste.

-James – le dijo Harry acercándose a él hasta quedar frente a frente. Se hincó para quedar a su altura.

-Es mi culpa – dijo sorprendiendo a sus padres que lo negaron rotundamente en el instante que soltó aquellas palabras.

-Eso no es verdad, hijo – le dijo Harry – tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-Pero los malos me quieren y por eso... por eso... - sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas que se derramaron cuando soltó la pena que tenía en el alma – todos se mueren. Y Génesis y Derek ahora se quedaron sin sus papitos.

-James, no digas eso – dijo Harry rodeándolo con sus brazos – tú no tienes culpa de nada – repitió.

-Pero los malos...

-¡A la mierda con ellos! - Harry supo al instante cuando soltó esa frase que se había excedido, aún no así no se retractó. Por otro lado, James miró asombrado a su papá – los únicos culpables de todo son los malos. Ellos y solo ellos, ¿ok?

Bueno, si su papá lo decía entonces tenía razón, ¿verdad? Asintió y luego, por un impulso que vino desde su corazoncito abrazó a Harry.

Ese pequeño gesto significó mucho para Harry. Ante la mala racha por la que estaba pasando, el abrazo de su hijo era el mejor de los consuelos.

Y tras lo que pareció un ligero soplo de cálido viento, James se apartó de él con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. ¿Cariño? ¿Afecto? ¿Respeto? Harry no logró interpretarlo. James se giro y fue hacia donde Derek y Ginny se encontraban.

-Derek – dijo el pequeño niño a su primo – No quiero que estés triste, ¿ya? – Derek, negó con la cabeza y se acurruco en los brazos de su tía. James pasó una mano sobre el hombro de su primo en un gesto solidario – No sé que se siente no tener un papá y una mamá, pero si quieres te presto a mi mamá y a Harry para que no te sientas solito. Yo puedo ser tu hermano y Lily aunque molesta, también.

Derek lo miró con ojitos hinchados y llenos de lagrimas.

-Gracias – dijo y luego abrazó a James. Pero la verdad era que Derek no quería a ningún otro papá ni mamá que no sean los suyos a pesar de querer mucho a la tía Ginny y al tío Harry.

ooOoo

-Señor Weasley, usted no puede estar aquí tiene que regresar a su habitación – le dijo una enfermera a Ron, pero el pelirrojo simplemente hizo de oídos sordos y se quedó donde estaba. Él ni muerto se iba a apartar de su esposa hasta tener noticias favorables.

-Tienes que descansar.

-Después – le respondió a su madre.

-Ron...

-Estoy bien.

-¡Y una mierda que estas bien! – exclamó la señora Weasley perdiendo finalmente la paciencia y sorprendiendo a todo el mundo – vas a levantar tu miserable culo de ese asiento y te vas a ir a tu habitación ahora mismo, ¿te quedó claro?

Ron nunca había oído hablar así a su madre. De verdad, ni en sus peores días. Realmente debía estar muy cabreada por lo que estaba sucediendo, él mismo ni se soportaba; pero aún así... Ron no se movió.

-Lo siento – dijo bajando la mirada hacia sus pies – pero de aquí no me voy a mover hasta saber que Hermione se va a poner bien.

_Acosta de mi propia salud_ – no dijo aquello pero quedó bastante clara esa frase.

Lo siguiente que supo es que su mamá comenzó a sollozar. Eso provocó que se sintiera como un cabrón de mierda. su padre le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras abrazaba a Molly para consolarla.

-¡Ron!

En aquel momento de tensión, Ron dio gracias a Dios por un poco de distracción, aunque por la cara que su cuñado traía no sabía si era buena idea.

-Allen – dijo a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo está mi hermana? ¿Ella...? – esta ultima pregunta la hizo tragando con dificultad y lanzándole una mirada angustiada a Molly que no dejaba de sollozar en el hombro de su marido.

-Aún no sabemos nada – dijo – pero los sanadores... ellos creen que... – se encogió de hombros no deseando terminar la frase.

Se hizo un nuevo y tenso silencio.

-¿Y el bebé? ¿Cómo esta?

Ron no lo sabía. No había ido a ver a su hijo y la verdad no estaba seguro de ir a conocerlo ya que si a él también lo perdiera... ¡No! No, no, no, no y no. Su hijo y Hermione tenían que sobrevivir a como dieran lugar. No iba a permitir que nada les pasara. _Tienen que ponerse bien_ – se repetía constantemente – _Dios, por favor no me los quites. No me castigues de esta manera. Hermione y mis hijos lo son todo para mi. Por favor, por favor, por favor. _

-... por eso no pude venir antes – estaba diciendo Allen. Ron había estado metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento la conversación había cambiado en torno a quién sabe que cosa estaba diciendo su cuñado.

-No sé que decir – dijo Molly un poco mas calmada – después de lo que hizo a nuestra familia... no sé.

-Es una persona, y nosotros las personas cometemos errores.

-Lo sé y no la estoy juzgando en realidad yo... siento pena por ella. A pesar de todo no le deseaba nada malo mucho menos... esto.

Ron se preguntó, ¿de quién demonios estaban hablando? Estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero entonces Draco se sentó a su lado poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

-No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? – le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de él. Ron no entendía lo que su amigo quería decirle.

Draco, se había mantenido distante del resto metido en sus propios pensamientos no queriendo intervenir en ninguna de las discusiones de la familia.

Pero Allen había aparecido.

Y por su vestimenta oscura supo sin preguntar de donde venía. Ron no sabía nada de lo ocurrido a Madison, o mejor dicho no se acordaba, pero eso estaba a punto de acabar. Decidió ser él quien se lo dijera. No sabía como lo tomaría su amigo, pero era mejor no irse por las ramas.

ooOoo

Remus se despertó bañado en sudor.

Había vuelto a soñar con ella. Era de esperarse. Cada vez que había luna llena en esa época del año le ocurría lo mismo. No podía evitarlo. Suspiró y deseo poder olvidar el pasado. "_Remus, vive el presente. Hazlo por mí y por los niño. Te necesitamos_".

Y él a ellos.

Extrañaba el hogar. A Dora, su esposa. A Ted y a Serena, sus pequeños hijos.

"_No puedo seguir así",_ se dijo.

Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su pequeña casa de campo, lejos de toda civilización, de cualquier contacto con sus amigos y su familia. La noche anterior había sido luna llena, y como siempre que sucedía al llegar el alba su mente y su jodido culo volvía a ser humano, así que se sentía como en la mierda. La cabeza le palpitaba como siempre pasaba después de convertirse. Efectos secundarios de la poción mata-lobos. Yup, a pesar de que la maldita cosa le ayudaba a controlar su instinto asesino, también le dejaba como si se hubiese ido de un viernes de juerga. "_Hombre, que es divertido ver al seriecito del grupo grogui_", le había dicho Sirius. Claro, como él no era el que tenía que aguantarse los efectos colaterales de la poción... Y hablando de su amigo... ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Lo supo pronto al encontrar una nota, típica de él, que decía: _la comadreja llamó al perro. Quédate en casa y sé un lindo lobito._

¡Cómo sí fuera a ir a algún lado!

Refunfuñando, Remus arrastro su pesado culo y se dejó caer en el sofá. No tenía ni la menor idea de la hora que era, pero estaba seguro que la tarde empezaba a caer. Aun exhausto por lo de la excursión anterior sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, sin embargo, le sonido de la puerta siendo aporreada lo sacó del probable sueño que se iba a dar. Con todos sus instintos en alerta, buscó la varita debajo del cojín del sofá y se levantó. Todo rastro de dolor y cansancio desapareció. Nadie conocía aquel lugar al que iba a refugiarse cada mes en días de luna llena. Solo Sirius y el ministro lo conocían. _Y ella_, se recordó. Su primera esposa.

Muerta hace muchos años cuando el infierno se había desatado sobre los Potter.

Y para él.

-¡Remus! ¡Remus! – grito una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta, que a Remus le pareció conocida.

-Creo que no está. – dijo una suave voz - ¿Se habrá ido?

-No creo. El ministro dijo que iba a permanecer aquí por lo menos unas veinticuatro horas más.

¿Sanabria? ¡Ese era Sanabria! ¿Pero que diablos hacía allí? ¿Y quien era la persona que lo acompañaba? Pronto lo supo.

-Ya, pero entonces, ¿por qué no abre? – pregunto una ansiosa Laura - ¿La habrá pasado algo?

-No creo, pero si quieres, puedo abrir...

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó el licántropo cuando salió a recibirlos.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en la entrada observándolo detenidamente. Un tenso silencio se había formado en torno, pero entonces, Laura rompió dicho silencio con una sonoro sollozo y luego se abalanzó sobre Remus envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

La reacción de Remus fue inmediata.

-¿Laura? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué a ocurrido? – pero la joven seguía sollozando y no parecía poder poner fin a ello.

-Lupin, ¿podemos pasar? Nos gustaría poder hablar con usted de un asunto un tanto... delicado y enredado, creo.

Remus frunció el ceño sin entender nada, aún así les dejo entrar y una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta llevó a Laura al sofá más cercano y se sentó con ella ya que parecía que la muchacha no tenía planeado separase de él en mucho rato.

-Bueno..., entonces ¿qué ha pasado?

Ya que a Laura le era casi imposible hablar, Raphael tomo la palabra.

-Veras, no sé si sepas que Laura y yo nos fuimos a Francia hace unos días ya que su padre se puso delicado de salud – Remus asintió ya que incluso él se había ofrecido a escoltarla, sin embargo, debido a que Remus se iba a convertir en esos días... – bueno, el señor Freixa ha fallecido...

-Lo siento mucho – dijo Remus sintiéndose torpe con sus condolencias. Laura sorbió por la nariz.

-G-gracias – dijo con la voz trémula mientras se secaba las lagrimas sin quitar los ojos de él.

-El caso es – continuó Raphael – que antes de morir, el señor Freixa le confesó a Laura que no era su verdadero padre.

-Uh – ahora sí que Remus se quedó sin palabras.

-En realidad, los Freixas no son mis verdaderos padres. Ellos se hicieron cargo de mi porque mi verdadera madre se los pidió antes de morir – Laura parecía poder hacerse cargo de la situación ahora que su llanto estaba bajo control

-Ah... – Remus no tenía ni idea de a donde les estaba conduciendo todo este drama, pero por alguna razón que llegó a entender MUCHO después, tuvo un presentimiento.

-También tengo un padre...

¡Aja! Ahora Remus ya entendía.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! – exclamó – ¿Eres hija de Sirius? ¡Con razón te me hacías tan familiar!

-¿Qué? No yo....

-Ese Sirius... – sacudió la cabeza negativamente pero con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose – pero bueno que se puede esperar de él. Primero Nicholas ahora tú.

-Remus...

-No te preocupes Laura. Si lo que quieres es que te ayude a decirle la verdad, puedes contar conmigo y puedes estar más que segura que él te va a recibir en su hogar con los brazos abiertos.

-Pero...

-Él no es una mala persona y sea como sea que hayan ocurrido los hechos estoy seguro que él te querrá tanto como a Nicholas o Devon.

-¡Ah si! El orgulloso padre y sus cachorros – dijo Raphael todo sarcástico. Remus y Laura lo ignoraron.

-Remus, no dudo por ningún momento que eso ocurra. Estoy segura que Sirius es el padre que a _muchos_ – enfatizó la palabra mirando a Raphael significativamente – les gustaría tener.

-Pero... – Remus pronuncio esa palabra intuyendo que venía a continuación.

-Sí. Pero, creo que a habido una confusión – dijo tomando las manos del licántropo entre las suyas lo miró a los ojos y con una sutil sonrisa le dijo – Sirius no es mi padre.

-Ah...- Remus tragó duro – entonces...

-Remus, hace veinticinco años una mujer me dio a luz en una clínica muggle en Francia. Mi padre de crianza, fue quien ayudó a mi madre a traerme al mundo – el era ginecólogo – y antes de morir le pidió que buscara a mi padre y le hiciera saber de mí. También le entregó esto – dijo buscando en su bolsillo. Extrajo un bulto envuelto en un pañuelo de seda que Remus creyó reconocer. Laura lentamente fue desenvolviendo el paquete hasta dejar expuesto un antiguo relicario de plata y un delicado aro de matrimonio hecho en oro puro adornado con una única esmeralda en forma de lagrima.

-¿Dónde...? ¿Cómo...? – las palabras no salían de Remus. De pronto estaba temblando todito a la vez que miles de imágenes de una película romántica ya pasaba resurgía en su memoria.

-Era de mi madre – dijo abriéndolo y enseñándole a Remus su interior. Dentro había una fotografía de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes sonriendo y siendo abrazada por un apuesto joven rubio castaño de ojos color miel de mirada y sonrisa gentil. Enamorado. Este mismo joven estaba en el otro compartimiento del relicario.

Era Remus veinticinco años atrás.

-Lara – dijo Remus en apenas un susurro.

-Sí. Así es como me dijeron mis padres que se llamaba mi verdadera madre. Lara.

Remus estaba perdido mirando la fotografía de la mujer que había amado hace muchos años. Así que al final sí había muerto, pero no como él había pensado: _en manos de mortifagos_, sino dando a luz a su hija. Remus sintió sus mejillas humedecer ¿Estaba llorando? El no había vuelto a llorar, desde la muerte de James y Lily y de la de su esposa Lara. Nunca. Hace veintitantos años que no había vuelto a llorar por nada ni frente a nadie bajo ningún motivo, bueno, solo un par de veces cuando sus dos pequeños Ted y Serena nacieron y... ¡oh! Y ahora que acababa de enterarse que era padre de una joven de veinticinco años que dicho sea de paso había estado siempre cuidando de ella desde que la conoció sin imaginar que era su hija. Ok. Su hija. La hija de Lara y suya. La pequeña que creyó que nunca iba a conocer porque pensó que había muerto junto a su madre la noche en que fueron secuestradas mientras él permanecía escondido en esa cabaña convertido... ¡Olvida! ¡Olvida! No mas reproches, no mas culpa. Tenía una hija y debía, debía...

Miró a Laura y ella le sonrió con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Levantó la mano hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla aun no creyéndose que fuera verdad. ¡Dios! Y pensar que la conocía de... años. Nunca se imaginó... nunca pensó...¿qué pequeño es el mundo, verdad?

-No sé que decir, yo...

-No digas nada papá – dijo la joven provocando un estremecimiento placentero en ambos al pronunciar esa maravillosa palabra: papá – solo abrázame. Abrázame muy fuerte.

ooOoo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ron sabía desde el principio que cuando pusiera un pie en el cementerio no iba a ser bienvenido por los amigos de Madison. sobre todo por Travis.

-¡Lárgate! - escupió él avanzando hacia Ron.

Pero Ron no se movió. No iba a hacerlo después de todo. Había dejado atrás a Hermione para estar ahí y despedir a Madison. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de lo que hizo.

-¿Es que no me has oído? – insistió Travis – L.A.R.G.A.T.E.

-No – dijo el pelirrojo avanzando más aún – Déjame en paz.

Pero Travis no lo hizo y le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo. Ron sintió la sangre salir de su nariz. Le miró. Entendía al tipo, después de todo amaba a Madison y él se la había arrebatado.

-¡Travis! – grito Evanna - ¡Por favor!

No era el momento para peleas. No frente a la tumba de Madison.

-¡No! – rugió él – Madison está muerta por su culpa.

Sí, eso ya lo sabía.

-Será mejor que no calmemos... todos – dijo Draco interviniendo pese a que Ron le había dicho que se mantuviera al margen.

-¿Calmarnos? - Travis se echo a reir como un poseso.

-Travis... - musito Evana con tristeza. Las lagrimas bañaban su rostro por la perdida de su mejor amiga.

-Como se nota que no eres tu el que ha perdido a la persona que amas... Dime, ¿como te sentirias si la mujer que amas esta muerta? ¿Que harias? ¿Permitirías que su asesino viniera tan tranquilo a su entierro? - dijo escupiendo su furia contra Ron.

-Tienes razon, no se lo que se siente y espero no vivir una experiencia así, pero...

-Lo siento – dijo de pronto el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a todos. Se fue poniendo de pie lentamente mientras se iba limpiando la sangre de la cara y... ¡mierda! su cuerpo estropeado por su encuentro con Jordan mas temprano ese día estaba protestando de dolor. Miró a todos, pero sus ojos se posaron sobre Travis – Yo no quería que nada de esto sucediera. Ella no debió... no...

-No, no debió, tienes toda la razón – dijo Evanna compadeciéndose de él – pero lo hizo, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque te amaba. A pesar de todo te amaba.

Le duela a quien le duela.

Esa verdad hizo que Ron se sintiera mucho peor de lo que se sentía. Mas culpa, mas dolor. ¿Por qué, por qué? Madison no se merecía morir y menos por él "_Perdón_" – le dijo desde el fondo de su alma mirando hacia su ataúd colocado sobre el nicho. Dio un paso... dos. Travis quiso detenerlo para que no avanzara más, pero entre Draco y Evanna se lo impidieron y Ron agradeció aquel gesto. Tomo aire y fue al encuentro - "_No debiste salvarme, debiste dejarme morir_" – dijo frente a la caja. Se dejó caer de rodillas no sabiendo que decir – "_Te merecías a alguien mejor que yo. Alguien que te amara de verdad"_ – pensó en Travis y en la excelente pareja que hubiesen sido si él no se habría encaprichado con ella – "_Dominica" _– pensó en su hija y en lo sola que se había quedado por su culpa.

-_No es tu culpa, Ron_– dijo una voz fantasmagóricamente suave y dulce. Levantó la mirada buscó en torno la procedencia de aquella voz. No había nadie.

-Madison – pronunció su nombre completamente anonadado. Miró en torno y se dio cuenta que al parecer fue el único que la pudo oír. Los demás estaban distraídos tratando de controlar a Travis para que decidiera no atacarlo – Madison...

-_Ron, Dominica no está sola, te tiene a ti_.

Ron sacudió la cabeza. No era lo mismo. Una madre es una madre y aunque le doliera saberlo de antemano, Dominica iba a echarla en falta.

-Perdón – pedir _perdón_, carecía de sentido. Era demasiado tarde.

Madison estaba muerta.

-_Te amo... te amo _– escuchó el eco lejano de su voz y luego el silencio. El cielo se volvió de un feo gris. Un trueno... dos. La tormenta se desató y las lagrimas de sus ojos se confundieron con la lluvia que empezó a caer.

ooOoo

-¿Que significa esto? - ladró el señor weasley cuando vio a Ginny llegando junto a Harry y Nicholas a la UCI.

La noticia de que Hermione Weasley estuviera ingresada, había corrido como pólvora de dinamita. Todos los medios habidos y por haber se encontraban en la entrada de San Munsgo, tratando de infiltrarse para coger cualquier información sobre su estado de salud y el de su bebé.

Y Ginny se había expuesto a ellos por estar ahí.

Harry tensó la mandíbula y su rostro se ensombreció. Miró a Ginny con una mirada de _te lo dije_. Obviamente el señor Weasley no estaba muy feliz de verla ahí, y lo último que Harry quería era discutir con él por ellos, después del día tan negro que había pasado.

-Significa que estoy aquí visitando a una amiga, padre.

Arthur quiso decir algo, pero la señora Weasley fue mucho mas rápida que él.

-Cariño, es muy peligroso que estés aquí - dijo mirando primero a ella y luego a Harry. Harry hizo una mueca ya que él pensaba lo mismo; incluso habían discutido al respecto, pero al final ella había ganado. Ok, apestaba, sí, él era el hombre, ¿verdad? Debía proteger a su mujer y sin embargo... ahí estaban.

-Lo sé mamá, pero - la mirada de Ginny se poso sobre la habitación de Hermione - se trata de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Esto es intolerable! – bufo el señor Weasley lanzándole una mirada asesina a Harry.

-¡Vamos, vamos! No es para tanto Arthur - trato de calmar los ánimos Sirius.

-¡Se está exponiendo y quieres que me calmé! ¡Afuera están todos los medio y quieres que me calme!

-No se preocupe ministro que nadie ha reparado en mi, solo en mis gorilas. – dijo Ginny volviéndose a poner la gorra de béisbol y escondiendo su abundante cabellera roja. Disfrazarse de chico había sido lo primero que se le había ocurrido cuando Harry comenzó a poner peros en su decisión de acompañarlo. Ginny llevaba puesta prendas masculinas como un viejo jeans, camiseta y una jersey con capucha que se coloco sobre el gorro de béisbol. Zapatillas. Su físico menudo ayudaba a aquel disfraz, no obstante, ciertas parte de su cuerpo aun seguían siendo algo notorias por lo que tuvo que usar una chaqueta de Harry que tuvieron que encoger mas o menos a su talla.

Pero las cosas no habían salido nada bien como Harry hubiese querido. Ginny no lo sabía, pero había captado uno o dos reporteros que sí se habían fijado en ella y habían murmurado entre sí.

Cuando llegaron al hospital se había armado todo un revuelo. Harry habría deseado tomar otro camino, otra entrada que los condujeran al interior del hospital, pero no confiaba en la red flu ni en ningún otro medio de transporte ya que estos podrían ser fácilmente manipulados. Los flash de las cámaras se disparaban sobre él y Nicholas mientras preguntas como: "_¿Qué saben de Hermione Weasley?¿Es verdad que está muy grave?¿Qué probabilidades tiene de sobrevivir? ¿Y el bebé?¿Por qué la Sra. Weasley se encontraba en medio del fuego? Señor Potter, ya nos enteramos lo de su primo, ¿qué piensa hacer al respecto?"_

Harry quiso mandarlos a todos a la mierda pero se mordió la lengua y siguió adelante tratando de proteger a Ginny de esos entrometidos, pero no fue nada fácil sobre todo cuando empujaron y un mechón de pelo rojo que Ginny logró ocultar no tan rápido como hubiese querido, fue captado por dos reporteros que se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta para luego comenzar a hablar entre sí.

Nicholas también se había dado cuenta de ello e intercambió una mirada con Harry.

Aquello no era buena señal.

Y finalmente llegaron a la UCI

La UCI era un área restringida. Nadie tenía permitido el ingreso ya que esta área se encontraban ingresados pacientes en delicados estado de salud. Solo sanadores y enfermeros podían estar dentro, sin embargo, el hospital había hecho una concesión especial al ministro de magia y familiares.

-¿Dónde está Ron? – preguntó Ginny ignorando la mirada exasperante de su padre.

Brevemente le contaron a Ginny la razón de la ausencia de Ron. Harry maldijo por lo bajo ya que él también debería estar en el funeral. Se suponía que a pesar de todo había seguido tratando a Madison.

-No puedo ir – dijo Harry significativamente cuando Ginny le dijo que alcanzara a su hermano – tu estas primero.

-Pero...

-Draco ha ido con él. Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte – le dijo Harry tomando su mano y entrelazando los dedos femeninos con los suyos.

Este gesto había pasado desapercibido casi para todos, menos para Molly, que sonrió por primera vez desde que se enterara del atentado que había vuelto a hacer sufrir a su familia. _¿cuándo se terminara toda esta pesadilla? _Esperaba que pronto... ya no quería seguir perdiendo a sus seres queridos en una guerra absurda.

_Ya no..._

ooOoo

Miró a su amiga con pena. Mejor que nadie conocía su situación ya que la conocía de años, "Desde que somos unas niñas", se recordó y al igual que ella tenía un hermano que controlaba su vida a base de amenazas "No es justo" ¿Pero, qué en la vida era justo? Nada.

"Al menos yo tengo a mi hijo conmigo", se dijo. Ya pero eso no quitaba la amenaza de muerte que caía sobre su cabeza.

-Tengo que hacer algo.

-Sabes que no será fácil.

-Lo sé, pero es eso o nada. No puedo esperar mas. Han sido demasiados años de espera. Tengo que recuperar a mi hija a como de lugar.

La desesperación a veces hace que algunos actúen sin pesar. Lindsay tenía miedo por su amiga. No definitivamente no podía dejarla ir sola.

-Iré contigo – le dijo Lindsay resuelta.

-Gracias, pero...

-Pero nada. Además, somos amigas, ¿verdad? Y los amigos están para apoyarse.

Tenia razón, pero temía que las cosas se pudieran complicar y no resultaran como lo tenia planeado, "pero peor te ira si vas sola" Sí, es verdad. Y en un momento como aquel, en el que estaba tan desesperada por recuperar a su hija necesitaba todo el apoyo posible. "ójala y pudiera decírselo a los chicos, estoy segura que me ayudarían..." Pero debido al maldito doble _juramento inquebrantable_ que había hecho (por ella y por Lindsay), debía guardar silencio de lo contrario.

-Está bien – dijo tras el rumbo que sus pensamientos habían tomado hacia un panorama oscuro.

Lindsay le abrazo y sonrió.

-Ya verás que todo sale bien...

De verdad que esperaba que fuera así.

Se lo quería hacer saber y a continuación contarle cual era su plan a seguir, pero entonces un preocupado Charlie Weasley ingreso en el salón. Al verle su cara, Drusila pensó que su esposo tal vez habría escuchado su conversación con Lindsay, pero lo descartó inmediatamente cuando este le plantó un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo.

-Pasa algo? - le preguntó a Charlie luego de que este saludara a Lindsay.

-Sí – y tras una pausa desesperante les contó lo ocurrido en Hosgmeade.

Lindsay y Drusila intercambiaron miradas de espanto. Drusila tuvo que sentarse inmediatamente ya que la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

Charlie se fue a traer un vaso con agua mientras Lindsay se sentaba junto a ella..

-Será mejor que nos tranquilicemos...

-No, no puedo. Simplemente... esto sobrepasa los limites.

-Lo sé.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos seguir permitiendo que sigan saliéndose con la suya.

-Sabes que la única forma de detenerlos es hablando – dijo Lindsay – estarías dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Sí – dijo sabiendo lo que eso significaría – De todas formas, tendrá que hacerlo, de lo contrario, ¿Como explicaría el hecho de que mi hija estuviera viva y no muerta como todos creen?

-¿Hija? - preguntó Charlie extrañado. No había sido su intención escuchar, pero cuando iba entrando y escuchó a su esposa decir aquello... - ¿De que hija hablas?

ooOoo

-¿Eres tonto o qué? ¿como se te ocurre salir en ese estado? - le recriminaba Ginny a su hermano.

-Ginny, por favor...

-¿Por favor, qué? Te das cuenta de la estupideces que has hecho al abandonar el hospital, ¿verdad? - pero Ron no respondió – nos tenías a todos muy preocupados.

Ron se dejó caer sobre la una de las sillas y se encorvo sobre sus rodillas totalmente cansado.

-Ron... - Ginny se sentó junto a él y colocó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre sus hombro – hermanito...

Ron quería decirle a su hermana que estaba bien y que no necesitaba su consuelo ni el de nadie porque las cosas se iban a solucionar y entonces todo volvería a ser como antes, sin embargo, el sanador que atendía a Hermione junto a otro que Molly Weasley logro identificar como el sanador que veía a su nieto, se acercaron con paso de plomo.

-Sr. Weasley – dijo uno de ellos dirigiéndose a Ron – Este es el sanador, Kurosaki. - les presentó – es el que esta encargado de su hijo.

¡Oh, oh! Ron sintió su cuerpo pesado. También algo culpable porque hasta el momento no había ido ver a su hijo, y si el sanador le traía malas noticias.... no, no... no pienses en eso ahora.

-Sr. Weasley – saludo el sanador Kurosaki estrechándole la mano – Siento mucho conocerle en estas circunstancias – Ron se mantuvo en silencio. El corazón latiendo desbocadamente en su pecho.

-Hay alguna noticia del bebé – preguntó la señora Weasley acercándose a su hijo y tomándole del brazo, apretando suavemente para que supiera que estaba con él pasara lo que pasara- ¿Va a estar bien?

-De hecho... si. Hemos logrado estabilizar al pequeño, así que... pueden estar tranquilos, que el niño va a sobrevivir.

ooOoo

-Ha sido un día horrible.

-Pobre Ron...

-Lo último que necesita es que nos compadezcamos de él.

-Lo sé – se hizo un leve silencio – lo bueno es que el niño esta bien.

-Sí, ahora solo falta Hermione... tiene que salir de esta.

-Es fuerte. Lo lograra.

Lindsay se abrazó a Nicholas deseando nunca tener que pasar por la misma situación.

-Vayamos a buscar a Harry y Ginny.

Era bastante noche. En el hospital solo estaban los trabajadores que entraban de guardia, pacientes hospitalizados y pacientes que ingresaban por emergencia. En la UCI, donde se encontraba toda la familia Weasley – excepto por Charlie y Drusila que debían solucionar y aclarar algunos problemas después de que Lindsay se viera en la obligación de ayudar a su amiga a contar una dolorosa verdad a medias que había estado ocultando por muchos años – Ron seguía en el mismo lugar junto a la puerta de su esposa. Su madre y hermana a cada lado suyo tratando de darle animo. Los amigos y demás familiares permanecían en silencio sintiendo que mas que ayuda eran un estorbo.

Cuando Harry vio a Nicholas se acercó a él.

-Te importaría quedarte a hacer guardia esta noche.

-Sabes que no.

-Bien, en ese caso creo que será mejor que coordines con Sirius...

-Si no hay mas alternativa – dijo el morocho ya que por el momento su relación con su padre seguía pésima – Lindsay... ve a casa con Harry – dijo tras darle un beso en la frente. En ese momento, Lindsay deseo poder contarle sus planes a Nicholas.

-Vale.

-Esperen, esperen... - comenzó Sirius al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando - ¿quieres decir que ella vive en Azul?

La pregunta tomó a todos desprevenidos.

-Sí – dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¿Y tú lo estas permitiendo? - Harry miró extraño a Sirius por semejante pregunta.

-Sirius... – advirtió Nicholas dándose cuenta de hacia donde se dirigía su padre.

Sirius hizo caso omiso de él.

-¡Sirius, las pelotas! - soltó exaltado – Harry, no puedes permitir que esta mujer entre a Azul. Ya es demasiado.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó molesto.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Ella es Katzemberg. Lindsay Katzemberg, hermana de Jordan.

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre Lindsay.

-¿Y eso qué? - finalmente habló Harry llegando a una conclusión – conocemos a Lindsay de tiempo y sabemos como es ella.

-Sí y lo mismo pensaste de Jordan...

-Basta, Sirius. Será mejor que no sigas – insistió Nicholas

-Harry, crees que siendo ella hermana de quien es no sabe nada de lo que su hermano hacía?

Buena pregunta.

-Habla claro Sirius y déjate de rodeos. – Si Sirius tenía algo que decir mejor que lo dijera ya y punto.

Sirius abrió la boca para decirle todo lo que sabía de Lindsay, pero antes de que soltara siquiera una vocal, Lindsay ya estaba hablando:

-Sirius tiene razón. Yo no debería estar en tu casa, Harry.

-Lindsay, por favor – le rogó Nicholas – No digas nada.

-No. Creo que Harry tiene todo el derecho de saber quien soy realmente y cual es mi papel en todo esto.

La mirada de Harry se oscureció. Incluso, el ambiente se ensombreció después de esa declaración

-Acaso tu...

-Créeme que no estoy orgullosa de lo que soy, yo no elegí este camino como me habría gustado... – dijo – soy una espía, o mejor dicho, soy la informante de Nicholas.

ooOoo

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Hasta la próxima y... ¡No se olviden de dejarme muxos reviews!


End file.
